Eclipse
by Tensa Zangetsu 17
Summary: Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance, not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. Dark Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ Sin of a young mother

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_I always wanted to write to make a crossover between these two; I just never really had the time to attempt it. Telling the truth! I have only watched about a good four episodes of Rosario + Vampire and never read the manga. This will be an attempt! I want (if anyone review) to tell me if they want me to continue this.

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by one two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance, not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse**_

Karakura Town

A proud town of independent people full of desires and dreams which they wish to fulfill. A proud town full of strong people with great reiatsu that attracts Hollow's of different class along with shinigami. A proud town of five teenagers that stand up with the power to protect what they love. A town of banished shinigami who were charged with crimes that they did not commit. A proud town which held a war that held the fate of the world.

Laid in flames

The once proud and vase town laid in ruins, bodies that were being burn or just lying there were scattered across the streets. Pools of blood now lay in chips around where the major of the bodies were gathered. Building's that could no longer stand, tumble to the ground and created more food for the flames. The once proud town that had children running around playing and having fun with smiles on their faces was no longer there. The only remains were a torn and hellish city which should have not had any part in a war which should not evolved in the first place.

Sitting on the edge of the only remaining building that was standing, Kurosaki Ichigo looked over the once populated town which he swore to protect. He was no longer in his human body, it being destroyed in the war along with everyone he cared about. He was dress in his Bankai shihakusho, only it was longer and flared out more than it once was and his right sleeve was tore off. Tensa Zangetsu was now held in his right hand, connected by a long black looped chain.

His spiky orange hair was longer, stopping just at the middle of his butt and flaring out; his long bangs fell over his eyes to give him an even darker look. His head was resting on his left knee, while his eyes kept roaming over the town where he once lived in. White socks along with sandals which seem to be unaffected by the intense heat from all around him. Each hellish memory of everyone dying before his eyes just kept plaguing through his mind, not giving him a change to rest at all.

_Dad_

_Yuzu_

_Karin_

_Orihime_

_Chad_

_Uryu_

_Rukia_

_Renji_

_Hat-n-Clog_

_Yoruichi_

_Everyone_

They were all gone, wipe away in one fell swoop from thousands and thousands of Hollow's and Quincy's that were unleashed upon Karakura by two men's fear of his power. His friends and comrades _no!_ Brave and powerful warriors, who despise being wounded severely, stood up and fought for a town that each of them swore to protect just like him. Each one of them fighting until they were no longer able to, some stabbing their zanpakuto into the ground, while others use techniques to killed themselves and as many Hollow's and Quincy's as they can. He had tried so hard to protect each of them, but they were too many Hollow's to even help them. He watched each and every last one of them fall until he was the last one standing in the burning town.

Weeks as passed since that day and Ichigo still hasn't moved from his spot. Rain poured from the heavens, seemly crying for him because he no longer had the tears to cry. Even with the rain that has been falling for weeks, the flames were still there burning everything within the barrier that Kisuke had made. The hellish flames burn brightly, lightly up the whole dark sky for miles on end. But even while all this happen, the town that he was born and raised in, Ichigo still refuse to move.

The thing's that he had lived for so long were no longer there, each of them killed by those two desires for vengeance against the Soul Society. He had nothing else to live for; his sole purpose now was finding those two bastards that did this. During the battle, they had mange to escape leaving him and the others to fight the thousands of Hollow's and Quincy's that they had unleashed. His friends and comrades were all killed, trying to protect him which he should be doing to them. He felt stupid and utterly useless as he watched each one of his friends die, the only one left that mange to stay with him long enough to say goodbye was...

_Orihime_

During the battle, he had let his guard down which cost him his entire left arm. Even with herself being badly wounded and near death, she had mange to heal his arm even though he had pleaded with her not to. She had lain in his arms dying, but she was still smiling at him like she always did. He was screaming at her, pleading for her not to leave him like everyone else around him as. But he couldn't deny it; he already knew she was dying but his mind and soul would not let him accept it.

"_I love you Kurosaki-kun."_

Those were the last four words he had heard from her before her life was gone. He stayed there shocked, and watched in horror as her entire body melted away into spirit particles. He didn't about the roars of the hollows that were closing in on him or the hissing sound of bow's being drawn back. The only thing his mind could process in that moment was that Orihime was dead because of him being too weak. In that moment, he finally notice that everything he held dear was gone, he could no longer feel or see any of them.

_He lost it_

Every dark hellish power he held within him and was being held back with the fear of hurting his love ones was unleashed. His hollow or something far darker within him had come to the surface, changing his body into something of unimaginable power. But this time instead of being an uncontrolled beast of rage, he was in control of everything he was doing. He ripped apart each and every last hollow and Quincy that came between his claws and Zangetsu.

He didn't care if they begged for their life's; he crushed them before they even had a change to escape. Some who had mange to crawl away, he went after them and fired a huge cero at them, looking on in hatred as they burn to death or scream as their bodies were torn to shreds. He didn't let anyone of them escaped, each and every last one of them that killed his friends and comrades were cut down by him. All crushed by his power or killed by him in brutal ways. But even with watching the bodies of those bastards that killed his friend's burn into nothingness…

_It still wasn't enough_

His vengeance still wasn't complete, even if the major of the Hollow's and Quincy's that attacked were dead. He still wanted to see those two bodies lying dead before him; he wanted them to plead for their lives just before he took what they held dear away from them. Until then, his quench for vengeance will not be complete until those two laid dead by his feet. He will repay those for every death that they caused, no matter how long it took him; he will not die until that day his before him.

He was no longer the man he once was before this all started, he had lost everything and the only thing that will fill his now empty heart is fulfilling the revenge he wants so badly from those two. No one will stop him or get in his way, if they do, then they will die facing his wrath. He had no problem with killing anyone; he had already done it protecting a dear friend. This time it wasn't about protecting anyone, the only purpose he had with killing these two were making sure he had the satisfaction of them dead and they could no longer hurt anyone else. He stood up to his full height, his dark red ruby eyes staring at the town he loved.

"I will have my revenge!" He muttered darkly, eyes narrowing in intense hatred. "You can run wherever you wish. But I will find you, no place in this world or the next will be safe for you two hide."

"_**Jejeje. I see that you're quite mad at the world.**_" An unknown chilling voice said

Others would have been freighting and quickly turn around to see who it was that talked. Others also would have been tense and already had their hands on their weapons are ready to attack at any moment. But Ichigo just turn his head before turning his whole body to face the only other living person he had seen amongst the destroyed Karakura. It's was a man dress in a blue bus drivers outfit on, but the odd thing is that he had glowing white eyes.

"Who are you?" Ichigo questioned him; carefully examine the person or thing before him. "And how did you get inside of this barrier?"

"_**My name and how I got inside is of no importance to you.**_" The man answered, he was about to reach into his pocket but was interrupted when a strong force slammed into his throat before he was lifted into the air. The man slowly looked down to see Ichigo staring at him with glowing dark ruby eyes.

"_**That is not what I asked you!**_" Ichigo growled out and tighten his grip upon the man's neck. "_**You will answer my question!**_"

The man seems to have taken no effect on the strong hand that was wrapped around his neck. "_**I'm sorry but I am not allow-**_" that was as far as he got as he suddenly found himself being slammed through the building he was not too long ago standing on.

The building tumble, creating more debris to burn in the raging fires. A second later when all movement stopped, a large slab of rock was lifted and thrown away to show the glowing eyed man. He coughed for a moment before dragging himself to a slab of rock where he could lean on. He heard rocks being crushed under feet and looked up to see Ichigo walking towards him.

Throughout his time, he was known to scare anyone with the way his eyes always glow. He hardly fears anything in his life, facing and standing before some of the toughness of monsters. But seeing this man walking towards him with glowing ruby eyes, long orange hair flaring out in all direction and the fire behind him made him look like Lucifer himself. He looked up into the boys eyes as he looked down on him; before he was even able to blink he found a tremendous force slam into his chest. His back collided with the ground hard. He tried to pick himself up but felt another force slam into his chest.

Looking up, he saw the boy had his foot on his chest. "_**You seem to think that this is a game do you? You seem to think that I won't kill you if you irritate me?**_" Ichigo said, pressing down harder on the man's chest. "_**Now I want you to answer me correctly, and you better hope to whatever god you pray to that you answer pleases me.**_"

For the first time all this as happen, the man lying under his feet looked up at him in fear. A long time ago, this would have cause Ichigo to faulter or let him go. But it's too late! He has lost everything he has held dear to him, he didn't care what others think or if he hurt them, as long as he got what he wanted from them. Ichigo looked on as the man pulled out what looked like a glowing red sphere that looked very similar to the Hogyoku; he narrowed his eyes at the sphere

The man chuckled, despite the pain he was in. "_**I can tell what you thinking right now and I'm going to tell that this is not the Hogyoku.**_"

Hearing that name, Ichigo growled in absolute fury before he struck forward. Tensa Zangetsu stabbing clean through the man's right arm, and burying itself into the ground. The man screamed in pain before clutching his teeth together as tight as he could.

"_**HOW DO YOU KNOWN THAT NAME?**_" Ichigo roared. He pushed Tensa Zangetsu deeper into the man's arm.

The man clutched his teeth hard before answering him. "_**Isshin Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara!**_"

Ichigo's eyes widen and his grip on his zanpakuto loosens, giving the man a change to grab onto it and pull it out of his arm. Thinking he was about to be attack, Ichigo backhanded the man with his left hand, the blow sending the man crashing through houses and stores. The man flipped himself upward and skips to a halt half way away from where he was standing just moment ago. He looked up to see Ichigo appear in a sonic boom and glare at him with intense hatred.

"_**How do you know my father's name and my sensei's?**_" Ichigo asked him

"_**Me and my brother were friends with both your father and Kisuke.**_" The man answered him

Ichigo paused for a moment, a looked of surprise flashing in his eyes before it was gone. He was very surprise that his father had any friends because he usually stayed home to do most of his work. The only time he did go out was when he needed to go to an important meeting or he was needed at the hospital for something. He then scoffed, considering that his dad was a shinigami and probably hundreds of years old. Anyone would have friends, including Kisuke.

"_**You would have to be a very good friend of my father and Kisuke to know both of their full names.**_" Ichigo said

The man chuckled and stood to his full height, seemly not affected by the injuries that were inflicted on him. Looking closer, Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he could see that the man's entire body seems to be healed.

"_**I was and so was my brother.**_" The man answered him then held out the glowing right sphere. "_**Both your father and Kisuke knew something bad was gonna happen. They came to both me and my brother and gave us this to break down the kido spell that was over this town.**_"

'_So both Kisuke and my dad knew something was going to happen.'_ Ichigo thought. He could still remember both of them screaming at him to escape with his sisters and his friends, but he wouldn't listen to either of them. He wish he would have listen know, jumping into the fight first cost him both his father and sensei and then all of his friends and comrades.

"What do you want with me?" Ichigo asked growling at remembering his own foolish mistake that cost him everything.

"Simple, my brother and I started a school long ago which your father and Kisuke helped built along with old man Yamamoto."

"So it seems that you know the old man as well." Ichigo said, turning around and looking on into the flames. "What does this school have to do with me? And if you're looking for them, then you came at a wrong time because all of them are dead."

The man nodded, "_**Yes I know that. But the reason I came here was because your father wanted you to join are school.**_"

Ichigo scoffed but did not turn to face him. "I have no time for school if you cannot see that." He replied sadistically dripping from his words.

"_**I see, but you won't be able to fulfill your revenge if you just stand here looking over a tower of flames**__**.**_.."

Ichigo turn around to glare at the man. "What do you know of them?"

"_**I don't know much, but there is an organization calling itself Fairy Tale. If you run into them you might be able to find the whereabouts of both Aizen and Alexander.**_" The man explained to him

Ichigo paused for a moment to thing this over; he knew that he couldn't just stand here for the rest of his life expecting those two to show up. This man clam that this organization might know something of both those two. It was his only lead to getting closer to his vengeance but he did not trust the man before him.

He quickly turns around to face the man, "I will go with you to this school of yours but..." The man watched as spiritual pressure flared to life around Tensa Zangetsu like an inferno of death. "_**You lie to me or betray me, then you, your brother and that entire school you whole so dear will all be annihilated.**_" Ichigo threaten, "_**Are we clear?**_"

The man chuckled before he began walking toward the east direction of Karakura. "_**Yeah we're clear.**_"

Ichigo just stared at the man's form before following, still wary on where he was taken him. It didn't take the two long before they came upon a short yellow bus which the man entered. Ichigo paused for a moment before entering and taken a seat in the front, Tensa Zangetsu on his lap.

The man looked at Ichigo with a grin. "_**Sure you want to enter school grounds with your Bankai released like that?**_"

Ichigo sent a silent glared toward the man whose grin grew wider. Letting out a slow breath, black reiatsu wrapped around his body before disappearing, showing him in his regular shihakusho and Zangetsu in its shikai state. His hair was still the same along with his eyes, he grabbed onto Zangetsu before stabbing it into the bus floor. Seeing this, the man just sweat dropped before driving into a portal that appeared before the bus.

_Yokai Academy..._

The dead trees and a blood red sea that covered the grounds of Yokai Academy for once was quite. A second later, a portal open sending out a bus moving a high speeds, the bus hit breaks but didn't seem to stop. It picked up gravel and finally came to a stop in front of an old jack-o-lantern with a sign saying Yokai Academy. On the bus, the bus driver had the same grin on his face as he put the bus in park and turn around to face the other person on the bus. He was about to speak but an oversized elegant clever stopped him in his tracks.

He followed up the length of the blade to see Ichigo glaring coldly at him. "If you ever drive that fast while I'm on this bus _**your life will end**_." He threaten, "_**Do you understand me?**_"

The bus driver gulped for a moment before grinning and nodding his head. Ichigo removed his sword from the man's neck and followed him off the bus and into the dead forest. Ichigo examined the forest to see that every last tree that he passed was dead and had not one leaf on them. He looked at the ground for a brief moment to notices that the ground seem to have no life in it to support grass. This place was just like a grave yard, he was seriously doubt if someone was that stupid to put a school here.

"Where are we going?" He asked

The bus driver chuckled. "_**I forgot to tell you that the school we're going to is a school for monsters, and the place we're heading his toward the school grounds.**_" He explained

Ichigo scoffed, if telling him that the school they were heading was for monster was supposes to scare him then he had another thing coming. If any of those bastards lay a finger on him he was going to effortless kill each and every last one of them that thought they could. He was not here to get to know anyone, the only reason he was here was to get the information he wanted and that was all. He looked up to see that a western style school was just in front of them. It looked like a private school with large dorm rooms and classrooms.

Ichigo glared and kept walking forward, looking forward to seeing this older brother and this crazy bastard in front of him had to say.

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" A very familiar voice screamed out

Ichigo eyes widen and he stopped in mid-step, the bus driver was confuse at this and stopped as well. Ichigo looked to his right to see four girls standing around a brown haired boy dress in what looked like a school uniform. The girls around him was dress in the same, only theirs seem to be customized to meet there personality's. But he didn't care about the other four, the only one he had his complete focus on was the pink long haired girl.

'_That bitch!'_ Ichigo growled in his mind. '_So all this time I been trying to find you, this is where you have been hiding.'_ He clenched his fist in anger before relaxing himself.

The bus driver stood there and watched as the orange haired shinigami stared at a group of students with intense anger before calming himself. He looked over to where he was looking to see that he was looking at Aono Tsukune and his group of friends or harem. But his gaze seems to be solely directed towards the pink haired vampire. He chuckled before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a fresh cigar.

"_**Driver-san.**_" Ichigo called out. The bus driver notice as Ichigo looked at him that his red ruby eyes were glowing brightly, he also notice that his irises were now pitched black. He shivered a bit looking into them; it looked like he was looking into hell itself.

"_**What is it Kurosaki-san?**_" He said, already noting what the boy wanted

"_**I think I will be a little late for the meeting with this brother of yours.**_" Ichigo said before vanishing from where he was.

Bus Driver just stood there for a moment before reeling his head back and laughing loudly. His laugh scaring nearby students to their bones while others were wondering what was wrong with him to laugh in the middle of the walk way. He didn't care about known of them, he was finally happy that some kind of interesting things was going to happen.

"_**Something really interesting his about to happen and in the beginning of the year too.**_"

_Five minutes early across the Academy grounds..._

The school for monsters and yokai, Yokai Academy seem to be happier than ever. Students returning from their early vacations after a huge incident happen at the school. They were getting together were their friends, eagerly talking about what they did while heading towards their classes.

All of them, no matter what their social status was, were in human form. That was one of the most important rules of Yokai Academy. The only seem exception that was breaking this rule was a brown haired human teenager, started to be a student in Yokai Academy that manage to survive the first year. He also seems to become great friends with five powerful yokai students who were also studying at the academy.

His first friend was a cute pink haired vampire by the name of Akashiya Moka, who he had met the first day in a crash meeting with each other. Couple of days later, he met a huge chested Succubus by the name of Kurono Kurumu, a stalker who had extreme stealth skills name Shirayuki Mizore. Two powerful half breed witches named Sendo Yukari and Dojo Ruby, and a perverted werewolf named Morioka Ginei. They were all members of the famous Newspaper Club that defeated many powerful enemies.

Together, the group of odd friends fought against powerful and evil enemies. Their biggest battles were against the Academy's Public Security Committee's Leader, and after that, they defeated Kaneshiro Kokuto, the head of a half-breeds that tried to destroy the barrier that separated the human world from the demon world. Each battle, facing life or death to do what was right to them and protecting the school and others they cared for.

Even after they survived all those dangers, each of them decided to return and study for their second year at Yokai Academy, hoping to meet each other. The first semester was pretty disturbing, even from the first day, the day he met Shuzen Kokoa, a very energetic girl that turned out to be Moka's younger sister, another powerful vampire. After some time, they found new enemies and very dangerous things began to happen at the school. But something even darker was going to happen this year.

Aono Tsukune, the human student of the academy, was walking through the scary path from the dormitories to the school. It was a really scary sight for anyone new traveling it, but Tsukune was completely use to it. The path of dark and lifeless dirt was surrounded by trees, just like the outer limits of the academy. Nevertheless, it was full of students, who were reunited with their friends, talking and laughing happily.

The brown haired boy was eager to see his friends again. He couldn't avoid the smile that adored his face when he thought about his friends, and a bright blush tainted his cheeks when he remembered a certain pink girl.

"Tsukune-kun!"

The said boy turned around so he could see who was calling him, but his vision went black as he felt something warm and soft pressed against his face, blocking his breathing. '_Kurumu-chan.'_ He thought, losing his lack of oxygen in the well-huge developed breast he found his face smash into.

"I'm so happy to see you again! I missed you so much!" Kurumu said in glee, tangling her fingers through his hair, and bringing him closer to her chest. She was a beautiful young woman with short bright sea blue hair and dark purple eyes.

Tsukune was beginning to go dizzy from the lack of oxygen; if he didn't somehow pull apart from her chest, he was going to pass out. He was relieved when he felt the blue haired Succubus' hold lost its force, after a metallic band was heard.

Tsukune jumped back a bit and filled his lungs with as much air as he could, trying not to fall in the process. After knowing he was finally good, he looked down at his purple eyed friend. "It seems that bad habit will never leave you will it?" He murmured.

He looked over towards his other friend Yukari, the young witch that saved him from passing out by knocking Kurumu unconscious. "Hello there, Yukari-chan," He greeted. The witch looked at him with a huge smile on her face, before running and locking her arms behind his back, hugging him.

"Hello Tsukune. I missed you, desu," The girl said, looking up at him. The said boy smiled; a second later he shivered as a cold feeling went down his spine, erasing the smile from his face.

Tsukune turned, coming face to face with an light purple shoulder length haired tall girl, who was currently hiding behind a tree. "Hi, Mizore-chan," He greeted, making the Yuki ona blush and nod timidly to him.

Suddenly a very familiar killer youki surrounded them. Kurumu was back up and wanted revenge against the one that knocked her unconsciousness. "You...!" She growled deadly and grabbed Yukari by the neck and began shaking her violently. "How dare you do that to me you flat chested twerp!"

"I had to, desu. You were suffocating Tsukune with your udders, milky cow!" Yukari yelled, pinching the Succubus cheeks, they started another one of their fights.

Tsukune sighed as he looked at his friends. "They never will change," He commented. He suddenly felt a familiar presence behind him and turned, finding the emerald gaze of the beautiful vampire Moka.

"Hi, Tsukune." The pink haired vampire greeted, smiling timidly.

"Hi, Moka-chan," He greeted back, stepping closer. "How were your holidays?"

"Very well, thank you. I had some complications with Kokoa, though, when she..." She stopped in mid talk and looked up into his eyes. A hungry look was in her eyes and a blush covered her cheeks, "That... scent..."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka-chan..."

"Tsukune..." The vampire attached herself against him, holding his shoulders.

"Moka-chan..." Tsukune lowered his head lightly, filling his nose with the scent of her strawberry pink hair. Suddenly there was a terrifying aura that flared to life around them, causing his eyes to open wide with shock. He didn't have time to react when he suddenly found himself being slung across the school grounds at an incredible force. He came to a stop when his back collided with a tree, a scream of pain tore through his lips alerting the others and students around the campus.

The scream of Tsukune made Kurumu and Yukari stop fighting and turn towards where they heard it to find him lying on his knees next to a dent tree. Both their eyes widen in shock along with Mizore.

"TSUKUNE-KUN!"

They all rushed over toward their friend and love interest, helping him off the ground and checking to see if anything was broken. "What happen Tsukune?" Mizore asked in worry

He took a moment before answering; trying to get his bearings right. "I... really don't know Mizore-chan." He answered her truthfully. All he remembered was staring into his girlfriend's eyes before a terrifying aura filled with nothing but hatred and bloodlust filled him before an explosion. His eyes suddenly widen, "MOKA-CHAN!"

The others looked at him in shock before turning to see their friend being held in the air by her neck by someone they had never seen before on school grounds. The man was tall, standing at an impressive height of 6'1 and long spiky orange haired that flared out behind him which lay upon a huge thing wrapped in bandages on his back. He was dress in all black, old style Japanese samurai clothing, with a thick rosy strap across his chest. Four black vertical lines in 'x' on his forearms and black bands with white ends crossing his chest, wrist, and ankles which were all connected to a neck guard. He was surrounded by a dark red aura filled with dark emotion's that sent chills down all their spines.

Seeing the girl he loved in danger and couldn't protect herself, Tsukune growled in rage. "LET GO OF MOKA-CHAN YOU BASTARD!" He roared. The others glared at the man and tense up ready for anything. The man just tilted his head and stared at each of them, his eyes causing each of them to gasp in shock and fear.

"LET GO OF ONEE-SAMA!" a familiar enraged voice shouted. Tsukune and the others looked behind the man to see Kokoa appear above the man, her bat already change into the familiar huge combat mallet. She swung with all the strength her vampire abilities gave her down upon the man's head that still did not look her way.

The mallet connected with something causing a cloud of smoke to surround the three from the others view. The other's watched in tense silent's, hoping that Kokoa was able to at least knock the man out. Kokoa on the other hand smiled arrogantly, knowing full well that there was no way that weakly who dare touch her sister's body was up. She hated pervert's along with most of the somewhat friend's she made within the group of friend's her sister had made.

'_That'll teach that pervert to touch Onee-sama.'_ She thought and began pulling on her weapon. She was confused when she felt that she couldn't move it an inch, what was wrong with this thing? Did she make a mistake and smashed the idiot into the ground?

"Kokoa-chan! What's wrong?" Said girl looked over the cloud of smoke to see Tsukune and the others.

"Nothing you pervert!" She answered him. The said boy sweat dropped at the insult. "I just can't seem to pull my mallet out of the ground."

"_**That's because your mallet isn't in the ground you stupid bitch!**_" A chilling voice answered her problem.

Kokoa along with everyone else shivered at hearing the voice. Kokoa looked up and her eyes open in shock to see two glowing dark ruby eyes looking back at her in the smoke. '_Are those... eyes of a vampire?'_

Suddenly, a violent blasted of what felt like youki filled the air and blasted away the smoke. Kokoa and the others widen their eyes when the smoke revealed the man holding back Kokoa's combat mallet with just his left hand.

"...How?" Kokoa stuttered out in shock

The man just looked at her with emotionless eyes. "_**To answer your question on why I was able to block your mallet**__**,**_" Kokoa suddenly felt something grip tightly onto her mallet. "_**Was because you're weak!**_"

The man swung his arm, smashing Kokoa into the ground and creating a crater with her body. The arrogant red haired girl grunted in pain, but scream when a savage kick slammed into her stomach. The suddenly blow sent her flying into a tree that was right next to Tsukune and the others. She slammed hard into it, the tree snapping in half as her body made contact and falling to the ground. The others rushed over to help her, worried for their friends health.

"Kokoa-chan! Are you okay?" Yukari asked her friend

Kokoa with the help of Tsukune picked herself up from the ground, but seeing who was helping her she quickly jerked her arm away. "I'm find you guys!" She snapped. Her vampirism abilities should heal whatever injury that the man had inflicted on her.

Tsukune sighed in relief before turning towards the man with a heated glare. "Release Moka-chan!" he orders.

"Let go of Onee-sama!" Kokoa shouted

The man looked at them for a second before looking back at Moka who was holding onto his right arm which was currently holding her in the air. Her left eye was close and she was looking at him with her right eye which was filled with pain. "_**You want her so badly.**_" The man said. "_**Then you can have her!**_"

Tsukune's eyes widen as Moka was flung towards them at the same force Kokoa was just moments ago. Not wanting to see the girl he loves hurt, he gather all the power he obtain for coming to Yokai Academy and caught her. Even with the burst of power he obtained, he was still flung into the tree behind him.

"Moka! Tsukune! Onee-sama!" They all shouted, rushing over to help them

Moka grunted and looked up to smile at her sister and friends. "I'm... okay guys." She assured them before looking back at her savior with a smile. "Thanks to Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune blushed before smiling at her. "Your welcoming Moka-chan."

"Ahmm, guys." They all looked at Mizore who wasn't looking at them. "He's coming toward us."

The others tense and quickly stood up and took defensive stances, each of them glaring at the man who was walking towards them slowly. The fierce red aura of nothing but bloodlust and hatred that sent a shiver down all their spines, but they held strong, willing to protect each other. Tsukune push Moka behind him and stood protectively in front of her, glaring at the man before them without a once of fear in his eyes. Both Inner and Outer Moka looked at their boyfriend in awe, shocked that he would stand to protect him against a powerful enemy. Outer Moka smiled before stepping closer to him and taken his hand in hers, causing the said boy to smile at her.

'_It seems that Tsukune as finally become a man.'_ Inner Moka thought, observing the scene before her. She knew that Tsukune wasn't a cowardly human like the rest of his species; he had proven that time and time again when he stood up against foes that she didn't even think she could defeat. She looked at the orange haired man before them, trying to remember where she seen that orange hair before, just not that long.

The man stopped just a couple of feet in front of them, glaring at each of them. Tsukune and the others noticing that his glare harden as he looked at both Moka and Kokoa. "_**Hand over the pink haired bitch now!**_" He demanded, uncontrolled hatred dripping off of each of his words.

Now standing next to Tsukune, Moka shiver as she hears the hatred in the man's voice. Why did he seem to hate her so much for him to attack her like that? She didn't even know him! She looked into the man's eyes and shivered. Dark blood ruby pupils with irises as black as darkness itself, all burning with malice, hatred, and a uncontrolled thirst for revenge, the strongest she had every felt before in her life. But why was it directed towards her though? She didn't know the answer at all. She grabbed the sliver heart locket that was wrapped around her neck and squeezed it tightly.

"What do you want with Moka-chan you meanie!" Yukari shouted, holding her wand up which was glowing with her magic. He didn't answer her; he kept his gaze locked on Moka's and only hears.

Tsukune seem to have enough, "Why did you attack Moka-chan!" He demanded, "And why do you want her so badly?"

The man eyes snapped in Tsukune's direction. "_**This is none of you concern you fucking weakling! Now**__**..**_." The man grabbed the handle of thing behind his back and pulled, releasing the biggest sword either of them had ever seen. "_**You have two choices; you can walk away from this without getting harm...**_" He pointed the huge elegant trench knife at them. "_**Or you can stay here and try to protect her and die in the process. Either way I will get the answers that I have come for.**_"

Moka stepped forward before either of her friends said anything. She looked into the man's eyes with resolve in hers; the threat to her friends had caused her on fear to be broken. "What do you want with me?" she asked him

"Mok-" Tsukune started but was cut off by the pink haired vampire.

"No Tsukune! I handle this, just stay there." She told him before smiling at him. "I'll be okay, I promise."

Tsukune looked in her eyes for a bit; the fear in his eyes of her getting hurt was over writing his senses. He didn't want to see her hurt, not like she was last year. If that did happen, he didn't know what he would do without her in his presence. He then smiled at her. "Okay Moka-chan! I believe you." he said

Moka smiled before turning back to face the man with a frown edge across her face. "Now, what do you want with me and how do you know me?" she asked

The man just looked at her before his eyes seem to narrow even further then they were. "_**It seems after four years you forgot the man you use to love with all your heart.**_"

Moka and the others eyes widen at the man's claim, they all turn to stare at Moka who was looking at the man in shock. Tsukune was also shock and hurt that Moka didn't tell him that she had a previous boyfriend before their relationship started with each other last year. But if it's true, then where did she meet him to be together with him? He was confused on that matter.

Kurumu looked at her friend/rival in shock. "Is what he says true Moka?" inside she was grinning like an idiot, if it was true then she might still have a change with her destiny one.

Moka whipped her head in Kurumu's direction. "NO! HE'S LIEING!" She denied, "I don't even know who he is."

Mizore looked at her friend with narrowed eyes. "Well, why would he be claiming something like that?"

"I don't know you guys!" Moka said

Tsukune grabbed onto Moka's hand, causing the girl to look to see that he was glaring at the man before them. "I believe you Moka-chan; you don't need to explain yourself to us." He said and his glare hardens. "I will kindly ask you to leave and don't bother Moka-chan again."

They looked to see the burning hatred in the man's eyes seem to increase tenfold. The aura around him flared brightly, breaking apart the ground around him. The others began to stare at the man in fear; each of them had never felt something like this with so much dark emotions in it.

"_**I don't give a damn if the bitch doesn't remember me!**_" He snapped. "_**But allow me to refresh your memory for you Moka Akashiya. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and after four years I have come for my daughter!**_"

Moka's eyes widen in realization, '_It can't be!'_

.

.

.

_**End chapter 1**_

_**Author Notes: **_Hope you like it! Just came up with it one day while just sitting there listening to Breaking Benjamin. For some odd reason, that group seem to give me ideas on making fic's like this. I'm also taken a month break from my Destiny Hearts fic to get my thoughts together. If you chose for me to continue this, then tell me in a review and how it was. I will explain everything in the next chapters to come, but still ask me questions.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ Come back to Me

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_Seems like some people did like this fic of mind, so that means that I will continue this. If anyone's confuse about Ichigo's age then I will tell you that he his 18 years old, and if you wondering who's Alexander than he's the leader of the new Quincy army. I had to come up with a name for him, I just could keep calling him Quincy King or his Majesty. That would be dumb really.

_**Cmcwiki:**_ Oh, a side notes! A woman at any age could have a child, as long as she still could have a period if I remember correctly. So a girl having a baby at thirteen or fourteen is not uncommon at all! Just watch Maury or just looking around your state and you'll see what I'm talking about. I know a little fourteen year old girl who as a child, it's just stupid mistakes that's all.

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance, not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse**_

It couldn't be possible! Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari couldn't believe what the man before them had just said. Why would Moka of all people have his daughter? They looked closer at him, without the evil aura and demonic look; he looked around the same age or a year older than them. So why would he stand here and say something like that? Each of them had many thought running through their minds has they stared at the man who was looking at Moka with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Wh...at?" Tsukune stuttered out in shock. "Why would Moka-chan have your daughter?"

The man known as Ichigo turns his gaze towards him. "_**That is known of your concern!**_"

Tsukune growled before grabbing onto Moka and pulling her behind him. He notices that his girlfriend wasn't talking at all, she seem to be to shock at what she was accused of. This just made Tsukune even angrier.

"It is my busy when you're accusing my girlfriend of something she did not do!" Tsukune growled out in a low deadly voice.

Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari looked at Tsukune in shock, each of them never seen him talking to anyone like that before. Tsukune always tried to avoid problems and trying to see what the problem was. But seeing him now, he was fully intent on doing harm to this Ichigo character before them. That felt a spike in youkai gather around Tsukune and their eyes widened in fear.

'_Oh, no!'_

Ichigo's eyes shifted from hatred to eyes that held no emotion in them whatsoever. "_**I do not have to explain myself to a weakling of your level.**_" He shifted his eyes toward Moka and Kokoa who were looking at him in shock. "_**Now this is my final time asking you Moka Akashiya! Where. Is. My. Daughter.**_"

Kurumu getting tired of this, "Moka doesn't have your daughter! Now leave us alone you bastard!" Mizore and Yukari nodded their heads, a fierce glare on all their faces.

"Stop!"

Tsukune and the others turn to look in shock to see a crying Moka and a very angry looking Kokoa who was glaring at Ichigo. They became even more shock when they could see the Moka was trembling badly all around her body, she was clutching both her hands in tight fist. Was she acting like this because what the man said was true? _No! _Tsukune quickly shook that thought out of his mind, he knew for a fact that Moka would never kidnap someone's child, no matter what someone told her.

"Moka-chan." Tsukune said, he sent one last glare towards Ichigo before walking towards his girlfriend. "Moka-chan, you don't have to cry-" he was cut off

"How are you still alive Ichigo-kun?" Moka asked suddenly, shocking the others.

"Wha...t are you talking about Moka-chan?" Tsukune said, shock that she would add a suffix to a person who was just about to kill her.

Moka turn her gaze toward him, a painful look across her face before she turns her gaze back towards Ichigo. "Are you going to-"

"_**You're not allowed to know how I survive.**_" Ichigo said his voice void of any emotion. "_**I only came to even talk to you because I want my daughter.**_"

"You're not getting your filthy human hands on my niece!" Kokoa growled out, stepping closer toward her sister and flared her youkai.

'_Niece...'_ Everyone thought in shock. Could that mean that the man's daughter is also Moka's as well? But that doesn't make any sense! How could Moka have a child when they didn't even know about it? She just didn't seem like that kind of person. So how could she have a daughter with someone like that? And they could have sworn Kokoa just called him a filthy human.

"Did you just call him a human Kokoa?" Yukari asked, not believing a human could have such a monstrous youkai.

"That's what exactly what I call this fifthly bastard!" Kokoa growled out in rage. "He's nothing but scum for getting Onee-sama pregnant!"

"WHAT!"

They were all shock! Moka got pregnant and had a daughter of all things. Tsukune on the other hand, was in complete shock! How could kind caring Moka, the girl he has love since the moment he met her already have a child at the age of 17? He felt utterly betrayed and lied to. Why didn't she ever tell him or the others about her daughter? Was she ashamed of herself? Did she think they would leave her because she had a daughter? _NO!_ Even though he felt betrayed he would never leave Moka's side.

"Moka, do you really have a baby girl?" Mizore asked. She was also shock to find out that one of her best friends/rival has a child.

Moka didn't answer; she just nodded her head, confirming what they just found out.

Tsukune stepped closer to her and gripped onto her arm, he then slowly turn her so he could look into her eyes. Intense anger burst through him at seeing her tear soaked face, he absolutely hated when she cried. "Why didn't you tell us that you had a child?" He asked her softly. "Did you think we wouldn't want to be friends with you anymore?"

She nodded and a choke sob pass through her lips. Tsukune wrapped his arms around her and started rocking her bit, trying to calm her down the best he could. The others just watch on in silent as Tsukune continue to comfort a crying Moka. Kokoa was getting angrier at seeing her sister crying, she was about to attack when a sudden violent youkai flared to life, alarming them all.

"_**How touching.**_"

They all turn to see Ichigo had his head down; his long orange bangs were covering his eyes from view. But each of them could tell that something bad was going to happen if they didn't settle this soon. They had never face nothing like this since they been coming to Yokai Academy, it didn't mean that they were scared or anything. They would do anything to protect Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari stepped in front of Tsukune and Moka protectively.

"Leave now!" Mizore demanded, summon her ice claws around her fingers. "If this is the way you act, then Moka did herself a favor keeping her daughter away from you."

"You should be ashamed of yourself for making a girl cry!" Kurumu growled. "What kind of man are you?" in her anger, her long claw, tail and wings flared to life on her body.

"I'll never forgive you for hurting Moka-chan or Tsukune-kun, desu." Yukari said, pointing her wand at Ichigo.

"You should just leave now!" Tsukune growled out, clutching onto the still crying Moka. "You already cause us enough problems. If you want your daughter so badly then do it in court! Not attacking a defenseless girl." He really didn't know if the youkai world had courts, but that was the only reasonable thing he could think of.

"_**You weaklings really seem to think that I'm playing.**_" Ichigo growled out, his eyes glowing brightly under his hair. Kurumu and the others shivered a bit but held strong. Ichigo tighten his grip on Zangetsu until his knuckles began popping, he raised his head and glared at each of them with an unbelievable amount of anger in his eyes. "_**You know nothing of me and what happen between me and that traitorous bitch in your arms.**_"

"I know enough to see the way your acting!" Tsukune snapped. "You're nothing but a monster!"

Ichigo stopped and stared at Tsukune before reeling his head back. "_**HAHAHAHAHA!**_" He laughed, sending shivers down the whole student body. It had no kindness or happiness to it; the only think they could feel was nothing but rage and hatred.

"What are you laughing for, desu!" Yukari asked kind of confused on why he was laughing all of a sudden.

"Maybe he's crazy." Mizore said, her guard was still up as she kept her gaze on the man before her.

Tsukune was furious! Who was he to come here attack Moka and make her cry, then had the nerve to stand here and laugh in front of their faces. He wasn't just going to stand here while this monster continues to her Moka with his presence. She didn't deserve any of the things he was doing to her; she probably had a reason for leaving someone like... this monster. He was about to move forward to put a stop to this, but a sudden tug on his arms cause him to stop. He looked down to see a tear soak Moka looking at him.

"Let me go Moka-chan." He told her, sending a glare in Ichigo's direction who was now chuckling. "I will put a end to you pain."

Moka shook her head, "No Tsukune. Let me handle this."

Tsukune looked at her in shock. "What? No!"

"Tsukune please don't argue with me." She said. She smiles a bit and kiss him on the cheek before walking toward Ichigo.

Seeing their friend walking towards Ichigo, Mizore and the others tense up. "What are you doing Moka?" Mizore asked

Moka stopped next to them and smiled. "Thanks for trying to protect me you guys," She told them before looking back at Ichigo. "But this is a problem that I caused."

"What are you talking about Moka?" Kurumu asked. "How did you have a child with him!" She said pointing at Ichigo.

Moka ignored her, "Ichigo-kun." She said, "How are you here? And how do you posses youkai?"

Ichigo snorted at her, "_**What I'm using is not youkai you stupid bitch!**_" Moka flinched at that. "_**And I have no reason to tell you anything on how I became like this!**__"_

"Please, just answer my questions!" Moka pleaded. "Four years ago it wasn't my fault what happen! I had no choice to keep her away from you."

"_**HOW WASN'T IT YOUR FAULT YOU BITCH?**_" Ichigo roared, his power flaring to life all around him and the surrounding area. "_**You stood there along with your bitch of a sister and watch as both your mother and father beat me into the ground. What kind of woman are you to let the father of your child be beaten by your parents to near death? You're scum in my eyes!**_"

"I had no choice Ichigo-kun! Just please let me explain-"

"_**Explain what?**_" He snapped, "_**Now I will asked one more time you bitch! Where is my fucking daughter?**_"

Moka just stood their, squeezing her eyes as tightly as she could. Why was he acting like this after not seeing her for four years? What happen to him to become like this? He was always kind of mean looking but he was also one of the kindest people other than Tsukune she knew. He was the main reason on why she was able to last through her time going to school with other humans. If she wouldn't have met him, she didn't know what she would have done.

"Please..." She sobbed. The others just looked at the sense before them in shocked silents. "Don't do this... I do want you to act like this."

"_**You brought this upon yourself."**_ He said, "_**Did you really think that I would not have minded being left for dead in a crater with almost every bone in my body broken? Fighting and dragging myself to get to you even though I was so close to death at an age of fourteen Moka? Did you really think that I would just take that shit slid with open arms?**_" He asked sarcastically

Moka stayed silent

"YOU DESREVED EVERYTHING FATHER AND MOTHER DID TO YOU!" Kokoa screamed in rage.

Ichigo turn towards her, "_**And pray tell how you think a fourteen year old human boy deserved a beating from two adult vampires? Tell me how did I deserve that when I was only trying to get back my daughter and the girl I sought out to be my wife in the future?**_"

Moka gasped in shock and she snapped her eyes upward. She was in completely shock at what she just heard, was he really going to make her his wife at such a young age? "Do you really mean that?" she asked

Ichigo looked at her before answering. "_**I cannot lie and say that I didn't want you to become my wife one day.**_" He said, and they were surprise when they could clearly hear sadness in his voice. But it quickly vanish when he looked at Moka with a hard glare. "_**But that wish and every shred of love I had for you is gone. The only reason I have come to even look in your face was because of my daughter.**_"

That was it! He could not stand here why he continue to belittle the girl he loves. He didn't care if the person before him was a million times stronger than him; he could not just stand here and let him continue to talk to Moka that way. The ghoul within him reacts to his anger and releases enough youkai that Tsukune was confident he could beat Ichigo senseless with. Moka and the other's felt this, making their eyes widen in fear. The pink haired girl turns around to see Tsukune charging toward Ichigo with fury within his blood red eyes.

"Tsukune stop!" She screamed, but her pleads fell on death ears as Tsukune slammed his fist into Ichigo's face. A large shockwave followed, pushing her back towards Mizore and the others. She looked back and she was shock to see that Ichigo was still standing in the same spot he was, the only thing was that his face was turn in the direction Tsukune had it him.

Tsukune was also shock along with Mizore, Kokoa, Kurumu, and Yukari. That same blow that had mange to knock Kuyou out with, but Ichigo seem to have taken it like it was nothing. How strong could he be to just stand there from a blow like that? What kind of human was he?

All traces of the ghoul's power vanish from Tsukune's eyes, only leaving a pair of brown shocked eyes. "How...?" He stuttered out in shock. "That blow should have at least knocked you out! How are you still standing when you're a human?"

Ichigo latched his hand onto Tsukune and grip tightly until a breaking noise was heard. Moka and the others eyes widen in shock.

"AGGGGGRRRHHH!" Screamed Tsukune; clutching his now broken right arm.

"_**Foolish.**_" Tsukune looked up in pain to see Ichigo looking down at him like he was nothing but a insect. Like he could just crush him at any giving moment he so wish to, it made Tsukune scare and anger beyond belief. "_**You are truly a fool to believe that all humans are weak l-**_" he stopped which cause Tsukune to stare at him. He became even more confused when he saw absolute rage burn within Ichigo's eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tsukune asked. "And let me go!"

Ichigo didn't answer him; his glare was directed towards Moka. "_**He's human isn't he?**_"

Tsukune and the others stared at him in shock; Moka on the other hand didn't dare to look into his eyes. She kept her gaze solely on the ground, the tears though continue to fall form her eyes.

Ichigo growled and lifted Tsukune into the air, said boy scream in pain as he was lifted into the air by his broken arm. "_**What did your scum of parents say when they knew your boyfriend was a human? Did they beat him to near death as well or you didn't tell them at all?**_"

Moka stayed quite, she couldn't answer him. If she revealed to him that Tsukune was a human, the same reason her parent forbid her from seeing Ichigo. She didn't know what he would do, and she couldn't let anything happen to Tsukune because of her and her families' stupid mistake. She looked up at Ichigo and did not see the same boy that protected her from all the insult and attacks the humans did to her. _No!_ All she saw before her was a man that was broken beyond any repair and all it seem to be her causing.

"_**Answer me Moka!**_" Ichigo growled in rage, tighten his grip on Tsukune wrist, causing the said boy to scream in pain.

"STOP HURTING HIM!" Moka screamed

"_**Then answer me or this boy will die!**_" He snapped

"YES!" She shouted. "HE'S A HUMAN! JUST PLEASE STOP HURTING HIM."

Suddenly everything became deadly silent; Moka and the other looked to see that Ichigo's bangs were now covering his eyes from view. Ichigo's grip on Tsukune wrist loosens and the boy uses this opportunity to break him free and rush towards Moka and the others.

"Tsukune are you ok?" Moka asked in worry

"Did he hurt you badly Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked in worry, looking over him for any other injuries. Mizore and Yukari were also worry, but Kokoa just snorted and folded her arms over her chest, pretending not to care like she usually does.

Despite the pain he was currently in, Tsukune chuckled. "I'm okay guys." He assured them, "My wrist his only broken."

"He should pay for what he did to you Tsukune, desu!" Yukari said

Tsukune just chuckled at her, he was very lucky to have friends like this that would protect him when he needed it the most.

"Tsukune." Said boy turns to see Moka staring at him with a determined look on her face.

"What is it Moka-chan?" He said, worried.

"Please remove the Rosario." Moka simply said

Tsukune paused, and thought about how high their chance would be if they did have Inner Moka out. He smiled, a bit before nodded to her making her smile at him. He grabbed the Rosario and pulled; a second later a burst of familiar red youkai filled the area. They all watched as Moka's pink hair turn silver along with her eyes turning blood red, her assets also growing bigger then they were before. Kokoa looked on in awe before smiling, the feeling her Onees-sama's power filling the air around them.

"Onee-sama!" She cheered and was about to rush forward to hug her sister, but was stop when she saw her sister but her hand out to stop her. "Onee-sama, what's wrong?"

"_**Now is not the time Kokoa.**_" Inner Moka said before dashing across the felid at high speed's before swinging her leg at Ichigo's face with one of her familiar kicks. "_**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**_"

Her kick connected, causing a even bigger shockwave than what both Tsukune and Kokoa created. A cloud of debris coming up from where they were, Kokoa and the others cheering, thinking that Inner Moka had taken out that bastard that dare harm her. Tsukune smiled, he knew for a fact that Moka far exceed his ghoul strength, so there was no way that bastard could still be standing after that. Kokoa cheered for her sister, knowing that there was no way that bastard should still be standing, that would teach him to never touch a vampire's body again.

"_**Know your place huh?**_"

Kokoa, Tsukune and the others eyes widen when the smoke cleared to show Inner Moka and a still and very much alive Ichigo. But that should be impossible! How is he still standing after taken a direct hit from one of Inner Moka's kicks? Was the person standing before them really human? They looked closely and were shock to see that Ichigo blocked Moka's kick with only the back of his left hand. How was that possible! Moka was the highest breed of monster and he blocked one of her strongest kicks with just the back of his left hand.

'_What the hell happen to him to make him so strong?'_ Kokoa thought, fear was starting to override her system, but she was holding it back a lot better than the others who were trembling. She remembered watching her father and step-mother completely and effortlessly beat Ichigo into the ground each time he stood back up. She held a bit of respect for him when she watched as he kept standing each time her parent knocked him to the ground. '_But that doesn't explain anything! How is a human so damn strong?'_

Moka on the other hand wasn't shocked or anything for some odd reason, she just stared into the ruby eyes of the man she had a beautiful girl with. He stared back at her with a emotionless look in his eyes, she tried to find any sort of love he held for her in his eyes, but to her utter sadness she found nothing at all. Ichigo dropped his left hand, along with her dropping her leg so she could stand straight up. Even with her standing at her full height, she still had to look up to stare into his eyes; he was still after all these years taller then her.

"_**Ichigo...**_" Inner Moka whispered. Tsukune and the others were surprise to see a sad look in her eyes. "_**Please just listen, everything that happen-**_" She was cut off when Ichigo stepped closer to her and touched the side of her right cheek with his right hand.

Ichigo chuckled, "_**It seems only yesterday I was protecting you from those punks that kept picking on you because you were different.**_" He said, smiling sadly at her. Tsukune and the others were shock to see this, another emotion on his face other than hate.

'_So it looks like he does as feelings.' _Tsukune and the others thought.

Ichigo lean in closer, both his and Moka's face inches away from each other. "_**Me and you hanging out on the school roof, you making me look at every cloud that passes by that's shaped like a animal.**_" He said, "_**Do you remember all those times we had together?**_"

"_**Yes, I remember everything we did together.**_" Moka said sadly

Ichigo lean in closer and brushed his lips against hers, causing Moka to shudder in pleasure. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari looked at this in shock but Tsukune looked on in sadness of what he was seeing before them. They had never seen Moka let anyone get so close to her before; she wouldn't even let Tsukune or her sister get so close. But this Ichigo person suddenly showed up and he could do this to her! It just didn't seem possible to them. They were even more shock to see Moka let Ichigo lay his hands against the middle of her chest.

Moka was about to say something, but a sudden force slammed into her chest and sent her flying backwards towards Tsukune and the others. They cried out but Moka flipped herself over hand landed on her feet, but she quickly feels to her knees when she grabbed her chest in paint. The others rush forward to see what was wrong.

"Moka-chan, is something wrong?" Tsukune asked her in worry. Inner Moka looked up at him and gave him a rare smile of appreciation.

"_**Tsk..**_."

Suddenly, the red aura of bloodlust flared back to life, causing them all to tense up. They looked over toward Ichigo to see that he was looking at each of them with a emotionless mask on his face. All traces of the sadness was completely gone from his face, nothing remain expect a cold filling of dread that went down each of their spine's. His aura surrounding him, caused his hair to flare up behind him like claws ready to strike and his pupils and shrink into small slits.

"_**Please Ichigo**_" Inner Moka pleaded, shocking the others. They had never thought they would here the prideful Inner Moka plead to anyone, they thought she would rather accept death then to plead to anyone. But here she was doing to... him "_**Stop this and let me explain why the reason I had to do what I did.**_"

The only answer she received was Ichigo raising his blade into the air, his cold ruby eyes locking with theirs. "_**I don't want you to explain anything to me! Everything was told to me the day you walked away with my daughter in your arms and left me for dead.**_" He said coldly.

"You deserved what ever you got from touching Onee-sama with your filthy human hands." Kokoa growled

"_**Stop Kokoa!**_" Moka snapped, causing her sister to look at her in shock along with the others.

"But... Onee-sama." Kokoa stuttered out

"_**Just stop Kokoa, your making everything worst by opening your mouth.**_" Moka said before turn back towards Ichigo. "_**Please Ichigo stop!**_"

"_**You can stop trying to stop me!**_" He told her. "_**Now before I erase each one of you from this world. Tell me where my daughter is?**_"

Moka stayed silent, but the others behind her started to shake in fear. They could tell that Ichigo was fully intending on going through with killing them, they could tell by the grip on the huge sword. Moka just smile sadly and looked down at the ground, _'maybe this is what I deserve for what I did to him._'

"_**Answer my question scum!**_"

She flinched at being called that, maybe she was scum and whatever he called he she deserve everything. "_**She's with my father.**__" _She finally answered him.

"_**So she with that cursive father of yours.**_" Ichigo said, "_**Another place I need to visit before I erase you all from this world.**_"

"_**Why are you doing this?**_" Inner Moka cried out, the others looked to see that she was crying. Never before have they seen her cry before, never before have they saw the prideful Moka cry in front of anyone. "_**What happen to turn you into this? What happen to the man I use to love with all my heart?**_"

"_**He lost everything.**_" Ichigo said, hatred dripping off of each word

Moka's eyes widen, "_**What do you mean you lost everything?**_"

"_**Just like I said,**_" He said. "_**Friends, family, comrades, and all warriors lost in a war that I could have stopped. I could have saved all of them if I just ending that bastard's life, but arrogance clouded me and I didn't do it.**_"

"_**What do you mean?**_" She asked. "_**What war are you talking about?**_"

"_**That is none of your concern.**_" Ichigo said, "_**The only thing you need to know is that I have lost everything in this world that was held dear to me. Every last one dead because of me! And no one else.**_"

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune snapped. "I haven heard of no war in either worlds! You're standing here lying to us."

Ichigo's energy flared become even larger then it was before. Tsukune suddenly felt a pressure slam into his chest before he found himself slamming into the ground. He struggled to breathe and climb back to his feat, the only thing he could do was move his head and breath and that took everything he had. He heard cries and turn to see Kurumu, Yukari, Kokoa, and Mizore also face first on the ground. The only one seems to still be standing or kneeling was Moka, and she seems to be struggling as well.

'_What is this enormous force? And where did it come from?' _Moka said to herself, struggling to keep herself up. She flared some of her on youkai so she could breathe probably without so much struggle. She looked over toward Ichigo to see him looking straight at her and Tsukune with fury in his eyes. '_What have you done Tsukune?_'

"_**I don't care if none of you fools believe me.**_" Ichigo growled, "_**The only thing that's keeping me alive in this world is my daughter and my thirst for revenge. I will not die until I have my revenge! I don't care if this whole world his plunged into my quest for revenge and destroyed in the process. I will not die until those two are dead at my feet!**_"

Moka shuddered in fear, the first time Tsukune and the others had ever seen her do. They also was shivering in fear, they had never seen someone like this before in their life's. Not caring about anything but his revenge and daughter, he was fully intending on doing everything he had said. This was not the same man she had met when she was eleven, this was not the same man Moka had met she had spun three years with and had a child for. She wanted the kind and caring Ichigo back in her life, she wanted to see him just one more time.

"_**Your usefulness is no longer needed.**_" Ichigo said, "_**I will see all of you in hell on day, now be gone you fools.**_"

Moka tried to call out his name, but her vision and everything else was covered in red when he slammed his blade on the ground. Everything around them exploded in red, causing them to see nothing but the color. Tsukune and the others cried out, but Moka smile sadly, the tears still pouring from her eyes as she saw a bit of Ichigo glaring at her.

'_I'm so sorry Ichigo, please if you ever can in your life. Forgive me for what I have done to you._'

Ichigo watched on in silent's as everything in front of him with up in an explosion from an unnamed Gestuga Tensho. He should feel sadness and pain from erasing on of the last things in this world he use to care about. But he didn't, he just stared on with an emotionless look on his face. He raised Zangetsu of the ground and rested it on his back, before turning around and began walking back to where he left the bus driver. He could see students looking at him in fear while others looked at him in awe and few with glee.

"He killed the Newspaper Club!"

"Yes! Those bastards are finally out of are hair."

"He killed Moka and the other sexy girls! Let's get him"

Ichigo sent a cold killer glare toward the person that said that, sending the blond hair teen to sweat until he pass out from the fear and pressure he was feeling on his chest. Ichigo held his gaze for a bit longer and started to walk away when he felt a spike of energy behind him. He narrowed his eyes and turn around to see that Moka and the others survive, being protected by a barrier created by two unfamiliar people.

The first one was a tall man dress in an all white priest outfit and a gold chain wrapped around his neck. Ichigo saw that his eyes were glowing white just like the bus driver and figured out that this was the headmaster. He looked at the other figure too see she was a girl with long brown hair, and wearing a long black skirt with a black strap shirt. She was breathing heavy and had sweat all over her forehead.

"_**It seems that you are causing a lot of trouble on your first day.**_" The headmaster commented, he then looked over towards the girl. "_**Are you ok Ruby?**_"

Ruby nodded and shakily stood up. She had used almost all her magic to create a barrier strong enough to block that inferno of death. She's just glad that she had the headmaster with her helping or she would have been killed along with her friends. She looked at the man before her and shivers; he just bled overwhelming power and death. She turn and smiled as she seen the others and Yukari.

"Hi, guys!" She greeted

Yukari smiled cheerfully at her, she stumbled to her feet and hugged her. "Hi Ruby, desu."

"Hi there, Ruby" Tsukune and the others greeted, except Moka who was currently looking at Ichigo.

"Why did you block my attack?" Ichigo growled out, glaring daggers at both Ruby and the Headmaster.

Ruby shivered but the Headmaster only chuckled evilly. "_**Sorry Ichigo-sama, but I cannot let you kill my students.**_"

Moka only with the others widen their eyes at that. '_Ichigo-sama! How could he have so much respect where the Headmaster calls him sama?'_

Ichigo snorted before putting Zangetsu back on his back. "So you're the Headmaster and brother of that crazy driver."

The Headmaster chuckled, "_**Yes I am.**_"

"Why did you call me to this damn school? And why did my father and Kisuke want me to go to a school full of weaklings?"

Kokoa and the others growled as being called weak, the only one that didn't do anything were Moka and the Headmaster who just grin.

"_**Everything will be explained in my office.**_" The Headmaster said

Ichigo snorted and turn around and began walking towards the school. "Let's get this over so I can leave this place."

"_**WAIT ICHIGO!**_" Moka called out, she rushed forward to keep up with him but a flare of his energy cause her to stop.

"_**Don't come near me Moka.**_" He growled, "_**You have a month to warn your father that he better have my daughter on these school grounds. Or he will be the next corpse that will be on my list.**_" with that he vanished in a sonic boom, leaving a tear soaked Inner Moka.

Moka just stood their tightly clutching her upper left arm, the tears falling freely from her eyes, She just couldn't believe that Ichigo just tried to kill her with no hesitation whatsoever, no emotion as he swung he blade down to end her life. Why did he have to become like this? Why did the man that protected her from those humans have to become a fallen angel of death?

'_I had a part in the reason why he's like that now.'_ She thought tearfully. '_Why did that have to happen between us Ichigo? We were so happy together.'_

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turn to see Tsukune and the others looking at her with sad looks on their faces. Not wanting to see her in her pitiful state, she quickly wipe the tears from her eyes and pick herself together. But even with that, the pain inside her was still there.

"Are you okay Moka-san?" Tsukune asked

Moka didn't answer him; she grabbed the Rosario from his hand and clicks it back on, causing her powers to be seal once again. Outer Moka stumbled a bit but caught herself, not landing within Tsukune's arms like she usually do. Which surprise the others, the things she went through must have gone through must have affected her badly? She didn't even attempt to suck Tsukune blood like she normally do, which shocked her friends.

Moka looked at the Headmaster, "Are you having a meeting with Ichigo-kun?"

Headmaster nodded, "_**Do you wish to come as well?**_" he asked her

Moka nodded and followed the Headmaster to his office, followed by her friends. Tsukune looked at Moka's back in sadness, he just hope that after all this pass them that they will still be together after this. He just hoped with all his heart.

_Headmaster's office..._

It only took them a couple of minutes to arrive at the Headmaster office, everyone expect the Headmaster who was grinning like a idiot was tense. Tsukune was staring at Moka's back in sadness; she hasn't spoken a word to him since she had sealed her powers back. He was getting more and more sad and angry at Ichigo for even coming here to cause all this. This year was supposed to be great with no problems! The only think he thought he was going to be doing is being with his friends and spending time with Moka. But now, they dream of his seemed impossible since this Ichigo character showed up and ruin everything.

Entering the familiar office of the Headmaster, they saw the Bus driver standing closely by the chair that was behind the desk, he was also had his familiar creepy grin on his face. Looking to find Ichigo, they saw him leaning against the wall with a frown on his face and his arms cross over his chest. Moka was about to walk over towards him, but a killer glare from the orange haired man caused her to stop in her tracks.

"I told you outside that I didn't want you near me!" He growled at her before turning his glare upon the grinning Headmaster. "Why the hell are all of them here?"

"Please Ichigo-kun! Let me just talk to you for a few minutes."

He completely ignores her and kept his glare on the Headmaster. Seeing him ignoring her cause more pain to race into Moka's heart; she held her head down and walked over towards her friends. She felt stupid an foolish to thing he would want to he be in the same felid of range with her after what she did. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and glance up to see Tsukune smiling sadly at her, she smiled back before turning back to face in front of her. She couldn't act the same she did before Ichigo had arrived, seeing his face just brought back happy and painful memories.

The Headmaster chuckled, "_**Moka wanted to come so I invited her.**_"

"What about the others these other weaklings?"

"_**They simply followed.**_" Headmaster said simply

"Well simply asked them to leave!" Ichigo demanded, "What we discuss is none of there damn business!"

Ruby frowned, even though she new Ichigo was stronger than her; she would just leave the Headmaster with someone who just tried to kill her friends. "I'm sorry but I'm not leaving the Headmaster alone with you." She stated coldly

Ichigo's head snapped in her direction. "And why the hell not?"

"I'm not leaving him with a murderer!" She said plain a simply

Ichigo paused for a moment before chuckling at her. Ruby was a bit confused at this but remained staring at him in a cold manner. "What are you laughing?" she asked

His chuckles stopped and he glared at her. "I'm no murderer bitch!" He snapped. Ruby glared at him for being called out her name. Ichigo's glare just hardened and he grabbed the handle of Zangetsu. "But by the end of this day, I see I'm going to _**become one**_."

The coldness in Ruby's eyes vanishes and she shivered at Ichigo's glowing ruby eyes. '_What the hell is he? Is he a vampire like Moka and Kokoa?'_

Headmaster chuckled at the scene before him. "_**Clam down Ichigo-sama, there's no reason to go through with your threat.**_"

Ichigo continues to glare at Ruby for a few more seconds before snorting and turning to face him. A sighed of relief came from Ruby, she was glad he stopped glaring at her, the way he was glaring at her reminded her of her master's hatred in her eyes.

"Now," Ichigo started. "Who are you and why did my father and Kisuke want me to come to a school full of monsters? And stop calling me sama!"

Headmaster smiled evilly at him, "_**Before both Isshin and Kisuke were killed, they wanted you to attend school here.**_"

Ichigo looked surprise for a moment before he glared forward. "Why the hell would they want me to attend school here? Is this a college?"

Headmaster chuckled, "_**I assure you this is not a college. It's a high school to teach monster how to live peacefully with humans and give them the right information to live amongst them.**_"

"Are you telling me this is a damn high school for monsters?"

Headmaster paused for a moment before answering. "_**In simply matters, yes this is just a high school for youkai.**_"

"I already graduated!" Ichigo snapped in anger. "Why the hell would I want to attend high school again?"

"_**If you do then I will give you the information I have on Aizen and Alexander.**_"

Ichigo's eyes widen in anger and he gritted his teeth so hard the others thought they would shatter if he put more force on them. Moka was confused, why was Ichigo suddenly so mad by hearing those names? Were they the names of the two men that killed his family? Was the way he was acting because of what those two done to him and not just her? She felt a bit happy that it wasn't completely her fault that turn him into what was before her.

"What do you know of them?" Ichigo asked in a cold deadly voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Headmaster just kept grinning, "_**I will give you what I know if you attend my school Ichigo.**_"

Ichigo slammed his fist into the desk, cracking the stop and sending a loud smack noise through the room. Yukari and the screamed a bit in shock, while Tsukune flinched a bit, the only ones that didn't see to surprise were The Headmaster and Bus driver.

"_**You will give me the information on them!**_" Ichigo snapped. "_**Do you hear me you bastard?**_"

"_**Will you attend the school?**_" Was the only answer he received from The Headmaster.

Ichigo was starting to lose control; he was now gripping onto the desk as hard as he could. A second later the desk shatter into pieces, shocking the others a bit at his physical strength. Tsukune and the others stepped back a bit when his body started to release a violent red aura around his body, swirling in his anger. Not like her friends, Moka didn't step back as the raging storm of energy flowed every so closer to her by each passing second. Actually, she stated to step closer which shocked the others and they started to fear for her well being.

"What are you doing Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked in fear. "Get away from him!" He grabbed for her arm but was shocked when she jerked away from him. He flinched and took a step away from her. The others also looked at their friend in shock; they never thought that Moka would jerk away from Tsukune when he was along trying to protect her.

'_What's wrong with you Moka-chan?'_ Tsukune thought sadly

Moka paused for a moment to stare at the swarming energy that swirled around Ichigo's furious form. Long flowing orange hair that was even longer than hers, a strong person of dark intension that swirled all within it. A flashback of Ichigo's smiling young face flash through her mind before it vanish to showing the ruby eye emotionless Ichigo staring at her. She shook her head to erase it before raising her hand and walk closer; she reached for toward the red aura and was waiting for a sudden pain to fill her. But was surprise to see that no pain filled her, actually the aura seem to swirl around her hand and flash blue for a second.

She smiled, and her friends looked on in surprise at not seeing her being harm. They thought that if she even touches the aura swirling around Ichigo that she would be harmed by it, but seeing this before them, their claims were wrong. Moka continue to examine the Ichigo's spiritual pressure, she was quite happy that it didn't harm her in anyway. Her eyes widen suddenly when the energy flashes red again and she could clearly see a demonic looking skull forming within the energy. She was about to pull her arm back but she was violently blasted into the wall by it. Tsukune and the others cried out, and race over toward her to see if she was harmed.

"Onee-chan are you ok?" Kokoa asked in worry. She then turn and growled at Ichigo, she was getting really tired of him hurting his sister. But to her embarrassment, she knew she was no match for him._ 'I should be ashamed of myself! Feeling weak to a damn human of all things' _She thought angrily

Moka winced in pain; her back had collided with the wall a bit hard. "I'm okay Kokoa." She assured her sister. She picked herself up with the help of Tsukune who was standing close to her side.

"Are you sure Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked her in worry. Moka didn't answer him, which cause him to frown sadly.

Ichigo was furious! Who was this bastard to make him attend high school when he already finished? This bastard was plan a dangerous game with him. But to his annoyance, he had no choice but to do what he asked. If he wanted the information on those two so he could find those two and fulfill his revenge, then he had no choice but to do so. He could always just kill him, and he was so very tempting to do it, but dead bodies could not give him what he wanted. He doubted that he would be able to see his soul after he killed him anyway; it was still tempting to see if he could though.

"Fine!" He snapped, the flow of his spiritual pressure stopped. He really didn't even notice that Moka was blasted into the wall by his reiatsu. He might have notice, but he was too angry to even care at the moment or just didn't want to all together. "I will attend this school of yours. But why do you want me to attend so badly?"

The Headmaster chuckled evilly, along with his brother beside him. The others shiver at the creepy noise, but Ichigo glared at him to; getting a very bad feeling about this. He could feel it that he was going to say something that might just want him to kill him and that damn brother of his.

"_**The reason I want you to attend is not to learn anything Ichigo.**_" The Headmaster said then pointed at Moka and her friends. "_**The reason I want you to attend is to protect them.**_"

"WHAT!" Tsukune and the others shouted in shock

Cold fury was burning in Ichigo eyes as he glared at the Headmaster. That was it! He was killing both of them here and now. How could he seat there with that damn grin on his face and ask him to protect _them?_ He shifted his gaze towards Moka and glared at her which causes the girl to flinch. Seeing this, Tsukune glared at Ichigo which he glared right back. Maybe protecting them would be a good idea; he could kill that bastard Tsukune without anyone being in his way. He still owed him for saying that he was lying about what he said.

"You're pushing your luck with my patients!" He growled and grabbed the handle of Zangetsu. "You will tell me why you would want me to protect them?" He demanded

He wasn't the only one furious; Kokoa, Kurumu, Yukari, and Tsukune were also glaring at the Headmaster. "Why do we have to have him protecting us?" They all asked in a demanded tone.

"_**You seven always seem to be involved in dangerous situations that involves to my school being damage.**_" The Headmaster explains, glaring at them a bit. Moka and the others chuckled nervously at that. "_**And the reason on why I want Ichigo to protect or guard you seven is Fairy Tail will be coming after you after defeating Kuyou and stopping their plans with breaking the barrier with demon world and Human world.**_"

Tsukune and the others became serious at that. If Fairy Tail was after them for stopping to of their members then they had troubles following their ways this year. Tsukune sighed; he was looking for a peaceful year, but that all seem to be gone down the drain now. Kurumu and the others paused for a moment before nodding, but they were still tick a bit that they needed protecting. Kokoa was different from the others, she was furious from being said she needed protecting from a _HUMAN_ of all things. She would not let this disgrace go on for no longer.

"I do not need protecting from a HUMAN!" She shouted in rage. "I am a vampire! I do not need protecting from anyone."

"Tsk..."

Kokoa snapped her head in Ichigo's direction. "Do you have something to say?"

Ichigo didn't even acknowledge her with a look. "Like I really care if your a vampire you stupid little girl." she growled at that, "I face a hella've lot of things that a stronger than you fucking blood suckers."

Moka flinched and Kokoa's glare hardens. "You will not call me or my sister that you human."

Ichigo turn to glare at her. "Who gives a damn if I'm human?" He snapped at her, "The matter still states that I am still far stronger than you are."

"_**Technically Ichigo,**_" The Headmaster said, cutting into the argument. "_**You're not human anymore.**_"

Ichigo glared at him and the others looked at him in confusion. What did he mean Ichigo wasn't a human anymore? Was he-

Kokoa looked at Ichigo with even more disgust. "You're a half_-breed_!"

Moka looked at her sister in shock, and the Rosario was glowing slightly, indicating that Inner Moka was listening as well. If what her sister said was true, then was her daughter a half-breed as well with something other than a human. Her father and mother were already furious with her that she had a daughter at the young age of thirteen. If they found out that her daughter was a mix breed with something else, she didn't know what would happen. And if something did happen to her daughter, and if Ichigo finds out about it he might just kill her whole family in rage.

The Headmaster was still grinning, "_**No Kokoa, he is not a half-breed like some of the monster you and your friends encountered.**_"

"Then what the hell is he if he isn't a human or a half-breed." Kokoa snapped. She then looked at Ichigo and snorted in disgust.

"_**Ichigo is still a half-breed Kokoa.**_" The Headmaster said, "_**He just isn't doesn't have a human half anymore since his human body was destroyed.**_"

Moka as long with everyone else was confused. "Then if he's not part human," Moka asked. "Then what is he then?"

The Headmaster chuckled along with his brother. "_**I cannot tell you his two half's but I can tell that he is what they call a Vizard**_"

That didn't seem to answer any of their questions; it only made them even more confused. What was a Vizard? They never heard of something like that before. Was it some type of new monster or something? And if it was, how was Ichigo who they thought were human be something entirely different. Moka furrowed her eyebrows at that, she was completely confused at that and Kokoa was annoyed that she didn't know what a Vizard.

"What the heck is a Vizard?" Kokoa asked in a annoyed voice. "Is it some type of weak monster or something?"

The Headmaster laughed at her which annoyed the red haired vampire. "_**They are far from weak Kokoa, you yourself wouldn't last that long if you every fought one by yourself.**_"

Kokoa snorted at that, "I seriously doubt that I will need help to defeat something that sounds so weak."

"Enough of that!" Ichigo snapped. The others looked in his direction, "I will protect them from these Fairy Tail fools that are after them. But I will not do it until you give me the information about Aizen and Alexander!"

"_**My informants at inform me that Aizen and Alexander may be working with Fairy Tail.**_" The Headmaster said.

"And what is this Fairy Tail? And why would they be working with this group?" Ichigo asked

"_**I do not no the reason on why they are working with Fairy Tail, but I can tell you that Fairy Tail is a large organization of youkai that desire to kill all humans and make youkai the dominate race of earth.**_"

Ichigo went into deep thought, even though he didn't care about this Fairy Tail's group plan, but he knew he could not let them kill every last human on the planet. If he did, then he would be dishonoring everything that his dead friends and comrades fought for. And he could not let that happen! He scoffed and stood up straight. He sent a silent glare towards the Headmaster who was still grinning like an idiot.

"Thank you for the information you fool." He said, a dark grin formed on his face. "But now since I have what I came for I will be going after this Fairy Tail and wiping them off the face of the earth."

Moka whipped her head in Ichigo's direction in shock, he couldn't do that. She and the others now how dangerous Fairy Tail was and has even more powerful monsters within the organization. Ichigo was strong but there was no way he could defeat an army of monsters by himself. If he did, then he would sure enough die and she could not let him die without him forgiving her. No! She didn't want him to die at all, he might not care for her anymore but it did not mean that she did not. She could feel her Inner self have the same thoughts as her as well, she rushed in front of the exist door and held her arms out.

Ichigo glared at her, "What the hell are you doing Moka?" He demanded, "Get the hell out of my way!"

Moka gazed back at him with a determined look on her face. "I will not let you go and get yourself kill Ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo snorted, "You seem to act like you even care if I die."

Moka flinched but glared at him, which surprise the others. "I do care about you! That's why I won't let you go and fight a battle you cannot win."

Ichigo glare hardened, "You don't have to worry your pretty head about me dying fool." He told her, "I won't die by anyone's hands until I kill those two, after I really don't care if I die or not."

"I DO!" Moka protested in a pleading voice

"Move now Moka." He order her

"Please just let me help you." She pleaded; fresh tears were falling from her eyes. "You don't have to do this along."

"Please Moka-chan, just move and let him do what he wishes." Tsukune pleaded

Kokoa snorted, "Let the dumbass go and get himself kill. He would be better if he did."

Moka ignored her sister, "Please, you don't have to talk to me anymore. Just please don't go get yourself killed fighting them when you know nothing about them."

Ichigo just glared at her before snorting and turning back to face the Headmaster. Moka's arms fell and she smiled, even thought even with her claim of him not having to talk to her, at least she was able to get him from leaving. The others were completely shock that Moka was able to stop him from leaving, the Headmaster was still grinning, probably knowing that this was going to happen.

Ichigo glared at him, "I won't go after this Fairy Tail, and I accept your deal."

The Headmaster laughed before handing Ichigo an envelope, key, and a school uniform. "_**This will be the things you will need to attend.**_"

"Why do I need a uniform?"

"_**You can't enter classrooms if you don't have a school uniform on.**_" The Headmaster answered with a grin

Ichigo growled at him before turning and began walking out the room. He paused and looked at Moka, "If you ever try to stop me again, I will not hesitate again to kill you."

Moka flinched, "I was only trying to protect you."

"I haven't needed protecting for over three years and I don't need it now." He snapped at her before walking out and slamming the door.

Moka just sadly looked at the ground, the tears still falling from her face. She only wanted to protect him, she didn't want to find him dead somewhere. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tsukune frown at her.

"Don't worry about him Moka-chan." Tsukune said, "He's just too arrogant to know he needs help from others and can't do everything by himself."

"He's right Moka, desu!" Yukari said cheerfully. "He doesn't even deserve your help after what he did to you."

Kurumu nodded, "I'm still wondering what you ever saw in him though."

"I really don't think that's any of your business." Mizore said

Moka smiled at them, "Thanks guys." But it was a lie, she knew Ichigo needed her help, even though he himself did know it or just didn't care.

"_**Don't think that he always acted like that.**_" They all turn to see the Headmaster. "_**Losing everything you protected and care about will cause a man to change a lot. Especially someone of his character.**_"

Moka smiled a bit, "I understand Headmaster."

The Headmaster grin, "_**Well now, since all that is over. Don't you all have classes to get to?**_"

They all nodded and turn to exist the door, all of them had a lot of things on their mind on what happen today. Moka was the one mostly in thought; she had a lot of things to do to be forgiven for what she done. First she had to find a way to get into contact with her father to bring her daughter without telling him that Ichigo was attending. She just hoped she would be able to do it without him finding out, that will be kind of hard for her to accomplish. But she could no longer keep Ichigo away from his daughter; she could at least try to make sure he meets her.

'_I'll try Ichigo-kun'_ she said to herself. '_I just hope my family doesn't find out.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Chapter two**

**Author Notes: **Hope you all like it! I'm really starting to enjoy writing this alot. I don't see that many fic's with these two paired up or a Dark Ichigo. Just hope you liked it a review and I hope I answer some of your questions.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17 **_

_**Signing out**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_ Memories of the past and new student

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction. I also do not use the lyrics I will be using.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_Thanks for all the reviews! And I will continue this fic.

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance, not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse**_

_ Listen, pinch if I'm dreaming_

_ As a matter of fact, I take that back_

_ Let me lay there... inside of your love_

_ Listening to your heartbeat_

_ Girl ain't no feeling better than feeling your body _

_ Girl don't you move a muscle, I just want to love ya_

_ If you ever took your love away_

_ I can truly say I'd die right here today_

_ Don't give me the world... I just want you _

_ Moka_

With a startling cry, Moka's head shot from her pillow. Her head and body was covered in sweat and entire body was trembling, her emerald eyes were also wide in shock. She looked around to see that she was back in her dorm room; she paused for a moment wondering how she got back to her room. She then remember she came in late after staying by the lake thinking about what happen, a tremble pass through her which caused her to warp her arms around herself. She took a moment to look around her bed to see that her entire bead where she laid was covered in sweat.

She cursed silently to herself, before getting off her bed and removing the wet sheets. She then went to the back room and dropped them in the dirty laundry bucket. She looked down at herself to see that she wasn't really wearing anything except her pink bra and panties. She blushed at bit and looked by her bed to see her uniform lying just by the edge of the bed. She must have come in late because she could still sleepily a bit.

She sighed, "I better get ready." She walked over towards her dresser and grabbed fresh new cloths. "I have school in about a hour and I have to meet Tsukune and the others.

She flinched at remembering her boyfriend, how she completely ignored him every time he tried to help her. It felt wrong hurting him when he only wanted to help her, but she couldn't help it after seeing someone she thought was dead. The last time she had seen Ichigo, he was battered and he was bloody and looking at her with a pleading looking on his face, practically begging her not to leave him. But she did, leaving him there to die and not looking back, her daughter in her arms crying her eyes out. She could still remember that day like it was only yesterday, it was one of the worse days of her life,, one of the days where she had to make the worse decision of her life.

_ If I could have anything, I'd put it on everything_

_ That it would be you you you_

_ I just want you u u _

Those words, the most loving, caring words she had ever heard kept running through her head. Distance memories of Ichigo and all the time they spun together just kept flashing back each minute. She remembered them as clear as day; those words were the same Ichigo had told four years ago. She quickly shook her head, trying to suppress the memories and started to undress herself to get ready for a quick shower. She sighed and stepped into the shower and slowly cut on the warm water that fell freely onto her body. She moans softly to herself, every aching muscle relaxing and no trace of pain was left.

Now since she had somehow manage to make Ichigo stay, she was wondering what would happen when everyone at the school found out about the two. What would they think of her and what would they try to do to Ichigo? She suppress a shuddered wondering what Ichigo would do to them if they test him. That was another thing on her mind, how did Ichigo come into possession of such strong dark youkai? He had snapped at her and told her that is energy wasn't aura but it felt exactly like that.

Every youkai had some type of dark feeling to their power, no matter how much she wanted to hide it. Even in her seal state her power gave off some type of dark feeling to it, not as much as her release self but a little to classified herself as a youkai. Since Vampire's were one of the most powerful races in the youkai realm and she was a shinso vampire, she gave of an even darker feeling. But when she had gotten closer to Ichigo's youkai, it was much different then anyone's she had every felt before. His was like a typhoon of power, just swirling away at the base of his body and so full of dark emotions that even thinking about it made her shiver.

She remembered when he used to give off an aura of protectiveness and kindness to others he protected. Even back then, she could remember that Ichigo always had power inside him, but back then it felt nothing like youkai. It felt human with something else added to it, every time she was around him she could feel it wrapping around her and protecting her even when she wasn't around him. It was the same feeling she had gotten from Tsukune but though his was small, Ichigo was bigger.

'_Sign your name across my heart.'_

She remembered telling him that when they first start seeing each other, they had been friends first for a whole year before they start seeing each other romantically. She had remembered meeting him when she was been bullied and picked on again after school had ended. He had just appeared when they had taken a swing at her, a face full of rage as he looked at all five of them. At first she thought he was just another person that would call her names and hit on her as well. But he had quickly surprise her when he had deck the said person in the face.

_'You punks are going to pay for picking on a girl!'_

She giggled softly remembering his words; he was so cute back then when he was eleven. The tuff boy attitude along with his childish manner just made her flutter all inside. She was ten when she remembered meeting him for the first time. Even at his young age, he was a very good fighter and able to take a lot of blows that were met for her. Back then she never would have thought anyone; especially a human would protect her from anything. It amazed her and it was one of the many reasons on why she had fallen in love with him.

_ You are my love and love for my girl_

_ Is all that I need if I had nothing more_

_ Than our love, I'd be just fine with our love_

_ Your shoes can't be filled they cannot wear your heel_

_ The truth is in you girl there's nothing else real than our love_

_ I'll just be fine with our love_

_ Moka if you ever took your love away_

_ I could truly say I'd die right here today_

_ Don't give me the world, I just want my girl_

She could still remember that as clear as day. Ichigo had not asked her out like any other boy would do to a girl, it had did it a way that will be etched in her heart forever. The day their junior high had assembly, he had got up on stage and sung a entire song and while he was doing it, his eyes did not leave hers. He had asked her to become his girlfriend but what he did made the whole school thing he was asking her to marry him. Some of the school that hated her boo's him while others cheered for him. But Ichigo didn't seem care about that; he just kept looking at her with that cheerful smile on his face.

That was the only time that had happen to her, and she was greatly happy that it did. Tsukune had claimed his love to her another way, when they were facing Kuyou he had told her he loved her. It's not that she was ungrateful or anything, because she was happy that he told her. He had reminded her of the way Ichigo had treated her, but a lot nicer since even back then Ichigo didn't like playing nice. But his boyish attitude was what drew her to him, along with the way he also use to make her feel protected and love, even though he didn't show it as much as Tsukune did.

_ If I could have anything, I'd put it on everything_

_ That it would be you you you_

_ I just want you u u_

A choked sobbed pass through her lips, she was glad that she was in her room where no one could see her tears. Why did she have to listen to her parents and left Ichigo there almost dead when he only wanted her and his daughter? Why did she do it? After that day she didn't speck to either her mother or her father. She felt betrayed, and her mother, the woman she looked up to more than anything made her do something like that. She had stopped speaking to her whole family, and became cold towards them, they had made her do something to someone she loved and she did not know if she could forgive them. Even though he was her father, Moka didn't like him that much after all that occurred. But even though all that, she couldn't ever speak to her mother again, she had vanished or dead, she didn't know either one.

She hated the way he treated every other race that wasn't a vampire like scum, looking at them like inferior beings to him. She had once hated humans, but after everything she had learned and came to love Ichigo, she thought differently than her family. Ichigo had taught her even though humans may be stupid and cruel to others that they do not understand that not all of them were like that. He was the very meaning to that. She thought her mother shared what she had told her about Ichigo, but she had lied to her and used everything she had learn about him and use it against her.

She shook her and finished taken her bath before drying herself off and putting on her school uniform. Her thought went back to Tsukune and she sighed sadly to herself just thinking about her boyfriend. She was still wondering what she was going to do about what she had did to them yesterday. She looked down when a bright glow emitted from her Rosario.

"What is it?" She asked her inner self

"_**Stop worrying yourself about what's going to happen with Tsukune and Ichigo.**_" Inner Moka scowled. "_**You need to stop sitting here feeling down for yourself!**_"

"Why are you asking me to stop thinking about this when you're probably doing the same thing as me?" Moka countered

The Rosario's bright red glow deemed and Inner Moka was silent for a moment. "_**You'll just have to say sorry to Tsukune for not telling him about the past.**_" She said

"What about Ichigo-kun?"

"_**You remembered what he said to us,**_" Inner Moka said sadly. "_**He doesn't want anything to do with us for what we did to him.**_"

"But it wasn't our fault!" Moka protested. "We had no choice but to listen to mother and father! Or father would have taken Kumiko away from us."

"_**He won't listen to either of us!**_" Inner Moka snapped. "_**If we did tell him then he would just thing that we are just lying to make him forgive us.**_"

"What happen to him?" Moka asked, "Why would someone want to kill all his friends and family? Why would anyone want to do something like that to him?"

Inner Moka went silent, she was honestly wondering the same thing on why anyone would want to kill Ichigo's family and friends and leave only him alive. What possessed them to do that? Was it out of fear of Ichigo? And why did they fear him so much to do something like that to him? So many question's she needed answer's to. She was a bit angry that she had no way of getting the answers she wanted, she could go to Ichigo but he wouldn't even bother answering her. She could also go to the Headmaster, but she doubt he would even know or give her the answers she wanted from him.

"_**I don't know.**_" She answered truthfully

"Do you have a way we could find out about what as happen to him these pass four year's?" Moka asked. She could hear her inner self sighed.

"_**I really don't know how we can find out about what happen to him.**_" Inner Moka answered her truthfully. "_**We just might have to ask the Headmaster to help us.**_"

Moka flinched at that, she really didn't hold to many good feelings for the Headmaster. He was the main reason why her and her friends always found trouble or it came finding them. He didn't even try to help them, the only time he did was when the situation falls into his benefits. She was grateful that he help her seal Tsukune ghouls powers, without him Tsukune would have been taken over by the ghoul inside him.

"Do we really have to ask him for anything?" Moka asked

Inner Moka gave off an annoyed sighed, "_**Yes we do! It's the only way we-**_" she suddenly stopped and the Rosario glowed brighter.

Moka noticed this, "What's wrong?"

"_**Kokoa and the others are outside the door.**_" Inner Moka said, "_**You'll have to deal with Tsukune now but we'll discuss things about Ichigo later.**_"

Moka was about to protest, but her Rosario suddenly stopped glowing. She gave an annoyed expression before she sighed to herself and stared at her front door for a few seconds. A couple of knocks on the door indicated that her inner self was telling the truth about her friends being outside her door. Tsukune was sure enough to be out there with them as well and that only made her start to get a bit nervous about confronting him about what happen yesterday. What if he was angry at her? She shook her head at that impossible thought, he had never been mad at her before since she met him.

"Onee-chan!" Kokoa voice called out behind the front door. "Are you in there? We have to get to school in about a half an hour."

Moka sighed before picking herself up and walking toward the front door and reaching out for the handle. She hesitated for a moment before opening it to see that Kokoa and the others were there like her Inner self had said.

Tsukune gave her a small smile, "Hey there Moka-chan."

She smiled back at him, glad that he wasn't mad at her. "Hi, Tsukune-kun."

Kokoa became annoyed at seeing the lover's moment before her. "Enough with the lovely dovy stuff!" She snapped, causing the two too blush. "We have school to get too."

Moka nodded, "Okay! Just let me go get my things and we can be on our way." She rushed and grabbed her bag before racing back over towards them, she then locks her door and they began walking towards their class.

Both she and Tsukune were walking in the back of the group while Kurumu and the others were in the front, talking about other things. This was the only chance she probably had to talk to Tsukune to tell him she was sorry, she just hope that everything will play out like it's suppose to.

"Tsukune."

Said boy turn his head and raise a curious eyebrow at his girlfriend who was looking at him with a worry look on her face. "What is it Moka-chan?" He asked her. He then watched as she lowered her head in sadness and went quite. His curious eyes suddenly went to worry. "Are you alright Mok-"

"I'm sorry!" She said cutting him off

Tsukune's eyes widen for a moment before he looked at her in confusion. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked

"About yesterday," She said to him, finally looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Ichigo and Kumiko." She had her hands latched onto her jacket in a tight grip.

"Who's Kumiko?" He asked her

Moka smiled and Tsukune observed her to see that she was smiling in pride. "Kumiko is my daughter's name." She answered him.

Tsukune smiled at her, "I forgive you Moka-chan but you really didn't do anything wrong."

Moka looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean I didn't do anything wrong?"

"You had no reason to tell me about your past, and I really never asked you about it either." He answered her. "What happened in your past _is _your past. Right now we're looking into the future and I'm glad I'm in it." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Moka blushed and squeezed his hand a bit tighter. "Thank you Tsukune for understanding."

Tsukune chuckled a bit, "Your welcome Moka-chan."

Moka smiled at him, she was glad that he was so understanding to situation all the time. She just wished that Ichigo was the same way, but remembering the way he stared at her with hate in his eyes told her that he will not be as understanding as Tsukune is. She was truly glad that she had met Tsukune when she first came to Yokai Academy; she truly thought she would have a repeat of everyone hating her like at her human school. Since she was a vampire, a lot of people would fear and hate her for her power, but meeting Tsukune and the others changed her views on that. The first year they went through at the school had cause all them to become closer to one another, especially her and Tsukune.

"So," Kokoa began, snapping her out her thoughts. "What will we do about that half-_breed_ following us around now?" She asked in disgust.

Yukari frown at her friend. "I would really wish you would stop calling him that." she said, "I'm technically a half-breed as well since I'm a witch."

Kokoa winced a bit at that. "I'm sorry Yukari," An angry scowl found its way on her face. "I really just don't like that bastard."

"You're not the only one that doesn't like him, desu." Yukari said a frown on her face as well. "He should pay for what he did and said to Moka-chan."

"Guy's I think we shouldn't just try to start a fight with him." Tsukune said

Kokoa looked back at him with an angry scowl. "And why not? Do you fear him or something?"

Tsukune frown at her, "No I do not! I just don't want to start anything with anyone."

"Tsukune-kun is right Kokoa." Mizore said, popping up beside the red hair vampire and causing her to jump a bit.

"Stop doing that!" Kokoa snapped

Mizore ignored her, "We can't just start a fight with him when he's technically stronger than all of us."

Kokoa snorted and folded her arms, "Probably stronger than you! But he is nothing compared to a vampire."

"Get real Kokoa!" Kurumu said. "He completely wiped the floor with you and Inner Moka! He took a full blow hit by both Tsukune and Inner Moka and took it like it was nothing. What makes you think he isn't stronger than you?"

"He only took me off guard!" Kokoa protested with an angry growled. "If that didn't happen I would have beaten him into the ground! And he will never be stronger than Onee-sama."

"I'm not too sure about that Kokoa-chan." Tsukune said interrupting the argument.

"What do you mean you're not too sure?" Kokoa asked, "Are you doubting Onee-sama's power?"

Tsukune began to visibly sweat as the red haired vampire before him began to flare her youkai. "No... I do not doubt Moka-san's power at all. It's just that I could somehow feel he had a lot more power than Moka-san does."

Kokoa and the others looked at the brown haired boy in confusion. "What do you mean you could feel his power?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune took a moment to try and find a way to explain. "Well, like all of you that has youkai as a nature source of energy. Your all have a dark feeling to it, while Inner Moka's is darker."

"We already know that!" Kokoa snapped, "What are you trying to say."

Tsukune sweat dropped, "What I'm trying to say is that what I feel from him his nothing but an overwhelming amount of darkness that it's almost suffocating to stand around him." He said. The others looked at him surprised.

"You must be over reacting baka!" Kokoa said

"No he isn't Kokoa." Moka said

Kokoa just looked at her sister with a surprise look on her face. "What do you mean Onee-chan?"

"I felt the same thing while I was around Ichigo." She said, "He as a lot of power bottle up inside of him that's cage up and is waiting for any moment to break free. When I manage to get close enough, his aura seems to take the form of a demonic looking skull."

Yukari shivered just picturing it. "What do you think that means Moka-chan?"

Moka frown sadly, "I really don't know Yukari-chan."

Kurumu furrowed her brows, suddenly remembering something she wanted to ask. "Where do you think he mange to obtain power like that? And what about that huge sword and attack he almost killed us with?"

They all shivered remembering the consuming red crescent shape wave of death that almost killed them. All they could remember happening was him swinging his sword down and the ground exploded, and a overwhelming power came racing towards them. His sword was also a mystery them, where was he able to obtain something like that? And how is he able to carry something of that size? His physical strength must be on par or greater than a vampire's to be able to pick up something and only hold it with one hand.

"He also seems to have red eyes." Mizore said, looking at both Moka and Kokoa. "I thought vampires were the only ones with red eyes like that."

Moka shook her head, "Headmaster said he wasn't a vampire."

"He said he's something called a Vizard." Kurumu said, "What is that anyway? I never heard of a race of youkai calling themselves that."

Moka and the others shook their head also, neither of them either hearing any youkai like that. "I wonder how he became one if he was previously human." Yukari asked

Kurumu also wanted to know how he became so powerful when he was a human. "I was wondering about that to. I thought about what you said when you met him Moka that he was a human, but now he's something called this Vizard."

Moka shook her head sadly. "I don't know Kurumu."

"How did you meet him anyway Moka?" Kurumu asked

Moka froze for a moment before a sad frown found its way on her face; her head lowered covering her eyes from view. "I really don't want to talk about that." She softly said before walking away.

Mizore looked at her friend with an annoyed look in her eyes. "Way to go cow! You just made Moka sad because of your big mouth."

"That coming from the stalker!" Kurumu snapped, growling.

"Okay you two," Tsukune said, chuckling nervously. "We have to hurry up and get to class before we're late." The others nodded, they said goodbye to Kokoa before heading towards their class.

_Classroom..._

After they had caught up with Moka, Mizore had made Kurumu apologies to the pink haired vampire. After accepting it, Moka and the others were now in the classroom talking about new task for the newspaper club.

"So, what do you think we should do for the newspaper?" Yukari asked the others.

All of them went into deep thought about that, what would they do for the newspaper? Since it was the beginning of the year nothing really interesting as really happen. They could write an article about the new school year but that probably wouldn't sell that much. They could also write about their vacations that happen over the break but that also probably wouldn't sell that much either. They all sighed in frustration.

"I have nothing guys." Mizore said.

"Me neither." Kurumu said as well, slumping her head on her desk.

Yukari thought for a moment before her eyes brighten. "Hey guys I have-" She was cut off when four students in front of them began talking.

"Have you guys heard that there's a new student coming to our classroom?" A boy with green hair and a strange haircut said. He was tall and a bit more muscular then the other two. His two friends looked at him in surprise

"Are you sure man," A guy with purple hair said, arching his brushy eyebrows. It was shorter than the green haired one and a bit clubbier. "It's kind of strange a new student would just pop up here."

"They say the student is not actually a student," The green haired one said. "But I really don't know what that means though."

"Do you think it's a girl?" A dark blue haired boy asked, he was the skinniest out of them all. "That would be great, another cute girl for us."

The three grin devilishly at that, thinking of many things they were going to do. Moka and the others frown at them, feeling a bit disgusted the way they treated girls. They all remember them, they were the same boys that tried to rap them one day, but they manage to defeat them before they manage to do what they wanted.

"Disgusting perverts!" Kurumu growled out.

The three boys snapped out of their thoughts and turn toward her with lust filled grins. "Are you mad Kurumu-chan?" The green haired one asked. "If you are you could come with us and leave that weakling Tsukune alone."

Kurumu looked at each of them with a disgusted look on their faces. "I wouldn't dare leave Tsukune for either of you perverts."

"You're hurting our feeling woman." A voice said. They turn around to see a brown haired boy with a very long tongue looking at them. Moka and Tsukune instantly remembered who it was.

"What are you doing back in school?" Tsukune asked

Saizou Komiya glared at Tsukune. "You don't have to worry about that you weakling. Just know that I will be coming after your little harem." He said darkly, licking his lips with his long tongue

"You weak fool." A familiar voice said, "You touch either of them you will deal with me."

They all turn and looked at the front of the classroom to see a blushing Nekonome-sensei and Ichigo standing beside her with a dark look in his ruby eyes. Moka's heart skipped a beat as she stared at him, but he seems to be completely ignoring her and staring at Saizou. He then stopped and his eyes analyzed face inside the room, making a shiver of pleasure go down the major of the girl's spine, and blood stain their cheeks. Almost all the guys in the room except Saizou who was glaring at him made them frightened at the coldness in his eyes.

"It... can't be!" The green haired one stuttered out. "He's a vampire!"

Most of the class looked at Ichigo in awe and fear as they thought about having another vampire in their class. Ichigo on the other hand glared at them which cause them to gulp in fear, "I'm no vampire you fool." He said in a deadly voice. "And I would reframe from you calling me one if you wish to keep your life that is."

The green haired boy shivered in fright before nodded. Saizou looked at him with an annoyed look in his eyes. "What are you doing fearing him?" Saizou snapped, and then pointed a finger at Ichigo. "He's nothing but a disgusting half-_breed_!"

That got a reaction out of the whole class, the major of the class looked at Ichigo with disgust in their eyes while others just looked at him in curiosity. Moka and the others eyes widen at that; how did he mange to find out about Ichigo being a half-breed? Moka looked a Saizou to see he had a dark smirk on his face. He was standing there seemly smiling in pleasure at the pain he was about to cause Ichigo, and for some reason it made Moka very angry.

"He's a half-breed?"

"He has to be weak if he's one!"

More insults were sent in Ichigo's direction but the said boy didn't even move an inch or didn't even seem to bother with them at all. He kept his gaze solely on Saizou who still had a dark smirk on his face.

Saizou chuckled a bit from his desk. "So what now half-breed? What will you do now that everyone knows your nothing but scum to both worlds?"

"Absolutely nothing you ignorant fool." Ichigo replied coldly

Saizou growled, "Who are you calling a fool you half-breed?"

"Who else will I be calling an ignorant fool but you?" Ichigo eyes bored into his with no emotion whatsoever. "You seem to think that I should feel pain, embarrassment, rage, and sadness just because you told this class of fools that I'm a half-breed."

Saizou glared at Ichigo and stood up from his desk. "You're really starting to piss me off! You have no right to talk to someone of a higher level to you."

Ichigo laughed darkly which sent chills down everyone's spine. "You truly believe that you can beat me do you?"

"Damn right you bastard!" Saizou snapped

"Then try." Ichigo stated simply, his eyes glowing a bit. "Try to attack me and I will crush that confidents until you have nothing left."

"Are you trying to call me weak?" Saizou asked in rage. He was barley controlling himself.

"Yes I am." Ichigo said, "You're weaker than Moka and her friends back there, so beating you into submission shouldn't be hard at all. Matter of fact I won't even move from this spot."

Standing beside Ichigo with a nervous look on her face, Nekonome began to worry. "Ichigo, I don't think the Headmaster will take kindly to you killing his students that you are supposed to help me teach you know?"

Ichigo snorted and glared at her which causes the neko youkai to chuckle nervously at his stare. "And why should I care what that fool thinks, he should have taught these damn students of his respect." He turns his head back towards Saizou. "Nekonome-sensei."

The neko youkai looked puzzled. "What is it?"

"Get behind me." He told her which she compiled to without any compliant at all. "Now you fool, attack me!"

"I'M GOING TO SHUT THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Saizou roared. His muscles bulged everywhere around his body, causing him to grow bigger; his killer expression seemed to increase as his face quickly got more and more distorted. He growled before rushing towards Ichigo who hasn't move one inch from where he was standing.

Moka and the others stared at the scene before them in fear, they became even more scared when Ichigo raised his hand to show that he had a hand set of black sharp malignant claws that seem to glow when the light it them. They suddenly felt a killer intent wrap around Ichigo's form and began to fear for Saizou life, even though he was a complete bastard to every girl he came across they didn't want to see him dead.

"You damn fool." Ichigo said quietly but very deadly where everyone could hear him. "This will teach you to know your place you scum." He swung towards the charging Saizou

Moka had to stop this before Saizou did end up dead for foolishly challenging someone far stronger than him. "ICHIGO-KUN" She screamed. "DON'T KILL HIM!"

A crushing noise was heard before a 'tumb' noise of something hitting the ground was heard throughout the class. A roar of pain from Saizou cause them all to go wide eyed when his right arm fell from his body only leaving his shoulder. The giant orc fell to the ground clutching his now stump of where his right arm was supposed to be. He looked up towards Ichigo with fear in his eyes now and took notice that Ichigo's hand was covered in blood.

"You're lucky that I was distracted a bit." Ichigo said coldly, looking down at the orc with disgust in his eyes. "I was aiming to remove your entire head from your shoulders. Be lucky that the vampire saved your life."

"I'll get you for this you bastard." Saizou growled out through pain

Ichigo scoffed, "Next time you try to challenge me, you will not be so lucky to just losing your arm ." He quickly grabbed Saizou by his hair before tossing the giant orc from the classroom with ease. Saizou smash through the window before he was sent into multiple trees, he only stopped when he smash into another wall of the school. The class stared at Ichigo in awe and fear in their eyes from observing his strength.

"He... defeated... Saizou like he was nothing." The dark blue haired kid said in fear

"Just... what the hell is he?" The purple haired kid said

Ichigo turn his gaze towards them, "Do either of you wish to avenge your leader?" He asked and raised his claw right hand in anticipation. "If you wish to do so, then come." They didn't dare move from there spot which cause Ichigo to scoff at them in disgust. "Weak fools."

Nekonome stuck her head from behind Ichigo's shoulder, using his back as leverage to see what happen. She sighed once she saw the huge hole in the size of her classroom, just something else that would have to be fixed and at the beginning of the year to. She hear a growl and look to see Ichigo glaring at her, looking down she saw that her hands were on his shoulders.

She chuckled nervously and step back at his side. "Sorry about that Ichigo." She apologized and straight herself out before looking over all her students. "Everyone, this is our new assistant teacher that will help me from time to time when he's in my classroom."

One student raised his hand, "What is it?" She asked

It was a brown haired girl, "Why is he an assistant teacher if he's dress in a school uniform?"

Nekonome-sensei smiled at the girl. "He will still be a student just will be helping me a bit since he as live in the human world far longer than anyone." All her students nodded which caused her to smile a bit more. "He is a student that transferred from far away and will finish this school year with us." She turns to him. "Ichigo-san, do you wish to say anything?"

Ichigo said nothing and looked her dead in the eyes, causing her to stiffen in fear. "I wish to sit now." He replied simply, his voice sending chills down the student's spines.

There's a empty seat next to Mizore-chan," She pointed towards an empty chair next to a window that mange to that up, and to the right was one of Moka's friends. Ichigo made his way towards the seat with everyone's eyes glued on him and sat down; he shifted his eyes towards the outside not even bother to even pay attention to the class. The general silence remained; interrupted shortly by a noise a student had cause from the center of the class.

Moka kept her gaze locked on Ichigo's form for a while before she sighed sadly and turn back to the front of the class. She was glad that she was able to stop him from killing Saizou, but he still might be dead from being thrown through multiple trees and slamming into a brick wall. She smiled a bit though; maybe Ichigo still had some of that kindness in him that she remembered falling in love with him for. She just had to keep trying to bring it out; no matter how long it took her to do so. She was still wondering how she was going to be able to ask the Headmaster for his help without Tsukune and the others finding out.

'_Why does everything have to be so complicated?_' She thought

_Hours later..._

The first period passed rather quickly to Ichigo's pleasure. He was still annoyed that that damn Headmaster but him in the same class with Moka and her friends. He didn't won't to be around either of those clowns; he was going to guard them from a distance without them even noticing his presence. But do to his high and uncontrolled rieatsu, that would be impossible for him to do so, which annoyed him even more.

After history class with Nekonome-sensei, they had math class with Ririkio-sensei. The woman was quite attractive and he noted that most of the students seem to be afraid of her. He thought that was ridiculous since he could feel that she's weaker than Moka and those other girls she hung with all the time.

When Ririko-sensei went out, Nekonome-sensei entered the classroom. "Tsukune-kun, may you do a favor for me?" The neko youkai asked.

"What do you need sensei?" Tsukune asked. Moka and the others stepped closer to them, curious about what she wanted to ask him.

"Since you're the class representative, would you mind giving Ichigo-san a tour around the school?" Nekonome asked. Tsukune's eyes widened and he started to sweat and shivers in fear of being so close to the person that almost killed him and his friends.

Next to him, Moka also became worried at that. If Tsukune did have to give Ichigo a tour around the class, he might just say the wrong thing to Ichigo out of anger and get himself killed. She already knew that Ichigo held no feeling for Tsukune and was inching for a reason to kill Tsukune; all he needed was one slip up from Tsukune.

"I don't think that's a goo-" Moka was cut off when Ichigo passed by her, his scent entering into her system which cause her eyes to widen. A soft gasp pass through her lips and her eyes glowed a bit, she gripped her chest. Noticing this, Tsukune looked at her in worry before turning her way.

"What's wrong Moka-chan?" He asked

Moka didn't answer him, she was to in cross in the wonderful scent she hasn't smell in a long time. Her breathing was labor and they could see that her eyes were glowing a bit; they all looked at her in confusion never seeing this before.

'_I have to control myself before I do something I'll regret.'_ She thought. She took a few moments to get her breathing under control before she picked herself up and stared at her friends who looked at her in worry.

"Are you okay Moka-chan, desu?" Yukari asked

Moka smiled at her, "I okay Yukari-chan."

"What was that about Moka?" Kurumu asked in curiously

Moka shook her head, "It's nothing Kurumu."

Kurumu glared at her for a moment before turning her gaze back towards Nekonome-sensei. Moka sighed and thought about what just happen. It had been a long time since she had ever smell Ichigo's scent or even tasted his blood. She remembered when she told him she was a vampire, at first he was shocked but it quickly vanished when he smirked at her. He was one of the first humans that she had every dranked from, and the good thing about him was that it didn't even bother him when she drinked from him. That was back then though when they were happy together, she didn't think the same think apply to know since everything that happens between them.

Seeing Ichigo exited the classroom, Nekonome-sensei sighed. "Well it seems that it won't be necessary." With that, the teacher exited the classroom.

The three students' that Ichigo had challenged to attack him glared at his retreating form. They looked at each other, smiling evilly before exiting the room. Moka and the other's noted this.

"I think there'll be problems if we don't stop them." Mizore said, appearing behind Tsukune, making them all jump slightly. "Should I freeze them?" The aurora haired girl asked

"No thanks, Mizore-chan." Tsukune answered. He looked to the door with a worried expression on his face. "Do you think they'll...?" His voice died in his throat when Moka quickly passed by him. "Moka-chan! Where are you going?" He asked her

"We have to stop them!" Moka called out, not turning to face them. The others quickly followed after her. "I think if we don't stop them Ichigo-kun will kill them."

They continued their race, Moka trying to find where the three went but quickly found that she couldn't find either of them. "Where are they?" She asked, her hands on her chest, trying to catch her breath.

"They move very fast." Tsukune said, catching his breath

"Maybe they exited the academy or went onto the forest?" Kurumu said, catching her own breath

"They could be anywhere, desu." Yukari said. They paused for a moment when they all heard a familiar voice cursing.

They spotted Kokoa walking out of the forest with a face full of fury. "Bastards will pay for dirtying my cloths like that." She mumbled. They could see that her clothes were covered in mud.

Seeing her sister, Moka ran towards her. "What happened, Kokoa?" She asked.

Kokoa looked at her sister with her brows furrowed in anger. "Three idiots knocked me down as they ran towards the forest," She answered. Moka smiled a bit and looked at the others before turning back to her sister.

"Which way did they go?" She asked. Kokoa looked at her in curiously before pointing to the right inside the forest. Moka smiled at her sister before racing off to catch up with them.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going Onee-chan?" Kokoa yelled before giving chase to her sister. The others nodded to one another before racing off to catch up to the two vampires.

The six of them entered the forest that was covered by a thick fog. After a few minutes they stopped running and began to walk and listen carefully to their surroundings, trying to catch where the three were.

"Are they around here?" Mizore asked

"Why are you chasing after those three idiots?" Kokoa asked.

Moka didn't answer her sister; she kept her focus on trying to find the three before they got themselves killed. Ichigo had gave them a chance to attack him and probably wouldn't have killed them then. But now since they came after him in a forest, thinking they would be able to kill him will cost them their lives if she did manage to stop them in time. She suddenly stopped when she hear voices, she turn to the others to see that they heard it as well.

"It came from this way." Tsukune said, walking between the trees with the girls behind them.

Passed the trees and bushes, they saw the three students standing side by side glaring in front of them. Following their gaze, they saw Ichigo looking over the large lake, his long orange hair blowing in the wind. He didn't even seem bother by the three standing behind him.

"There they are," Tsukune whispered, ready to interfere if the matter before them turns more complicated.

"So you really think you're really strong since you mange to beat Saizou, huh?" The green haired boy asked

Ichigo didn't turn to face them at all; he just kept his gaze solely on the lake before him. "Leave now," He ordered them.

The three students looked at each other and laughed. "I think you don't understand," The red haired one said.

"We really had enough of Tsukune and his harem of girls," The blue haired one said. Spasms began to run through each of their bodies. "We won't allow you to come here and take all our woman."

"So we're going to take care of that face of yours so that you can't be a threat anymore." The green one said.

The three boys transformed revealing their true identity. Their bodies grew larger and their skins took the color of their hair. Their muscles grew and their cloths were torn from their bodies, transforming themselves into three Onis.

"Prepare yourself, Ichigo!" The green Oni said, threatening.

Ichigo still didn't move, but the familiar red aura of death surrounded him. "I warned each of you pathetic things early." He said deadly. His aura forming tentacles and flaring out more.

The three Onis lunged towards the orange haired teen, roaring in fury. Moka's eyes widened and she rushed from her hiding spot; Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari ready to stop the battle. Tsukune rushed towards Moka and stopped in front of her, the girl nodded in determination. Tsukune grasped the Rosario and pulled; a second later a familiar youkai filled the air around them. Inner Moka burst from the red youkai, and charged forward as quickly as she could, but even with her speed she was too late to stop them.

"_**Foolish.**_"

It was the last word the three Onis hear before Ichigo's aura race towards them, transforming into three demonic skulls and roared towards them. The three Onis eyes widened in fear and they tried to turn around, but that was as far as they got before their heads exploded. Tsukune and the others paralyzed, horror printed on their faces. Inner Moka curse and widen her eyes as one of the demonic looking skulls came racing towards her. It stopped in front of her before disappearing, she looked in front of her to see Ichigo still standing in his same spot.

"I gave those three a warning," He said to no one but himself. "They deserved to be killed if they thought I would let them kill me."

The Onis' bodies fell to the ground with a loud thud. When the cloud of dust settled, Ichigo turn his head to gaze at the audience he notices was there. He noted that Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari were prepared to fight, he flare his aura again in anticipation. "Have you come here to challenge me as well?" He asked them, the demonic skulls appeared around him.

Inner Moka eyes widened and she shook her head, "_**No Ichigo, we didn't come here to fight you.**_" she said and pointed to the three dead Onis. "_**We tried to come and stop them but-**_" She trailed off.

Ichigo scoffed, and his aura vanished from around him. "You seem to have come too late to stop these three fools."

Inner Moka nodded her head. "_**Did you really have to kill them?**_"

Ichigo didn't answer her, he turn back to face the lake he was looking at before those three interrupted him from what he was doing. "What did you really come here for Moka?" He asked

Inner Moka's eyes widened. '_He knew?'_

"Don't look so surprise Moka." Ichigo said, still looking over the calming lake. "For as long as I can remember; I've been able to sense the feelings of others who I have clashed with." He turns his head a bit so she could see his right eye. "I was easily able to read your feelings sense I clashed with you before."

Inner Moka stared at him in amazement, having an ability where you could read your opponent's emotions could be a huge advantage or a disadvantage. Like a double edge sword, but if the person is able to control it, they could be extremely powerful when fighting someone. She curse herself for not being able to control her emotions; when she was seal she had thought that if she approached him after they had manage to stopped those fools she would be able to tell him what she wanted. But she did not plan on him having an ability like that; it threw all her plans out of the window just like that.

"I will not ask again why you came here." Ichigo's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

For the first time since she could remember, she started to get nerves. She couldn't remember the last time she was nerves to talk to anyone really.

"Moka-chan," Tsukune said softly, looking at the scene before him

Hearing his voice, Moka turn around and stared into his eyes before turning back to Ichigo who was now back to looking over the lake. "_**I have no time to talk to you right now Tsukune.**_" She said, clenching her fist. "_**I have something to do that I should have done a long time ago.**_"

Tsukune and the others just stared at her; none of them getting what it was that she needed to deal with. A moment later Tsukune eyes widened before they were filled with sadness. Noticing this, Kurumu and the others move to his side, worried for his sudden mood change.

"I understand Moka-san." He said to her sadly.

Moka winces but did not answers him, she would have to let the other her deal with him. But right now, she had a more serious problem that she needed to deal with Ichigo and the problem that has been going between them for the last four years. She couldn't lie, even though Tsukune as manage to erase some of the pain she had when it comes to Ichigo. There was still the heavy amount of guilt she felt when she betrayed him to follow her parents orders.

"_**I want you to come with me to visit my family!**_" She said quickly

Kokoa looked at her sister in shock! She what was her Onee-sama thinks she was doing? "Onee-sama? What do you think you're doing inviting a half-breed to visit our family? Are you mad?"

The others were looking at Moka with shock looks on her faces as well at what she just said. Ichigo already had bad blood with the major of her family so if he did go their all hell was going to break loose. She must be planning something they all thought but what? Each of them new that none of the Moka's was dumb. The pink haired one might act a bit naive but she was still highly intelligent. So why would she invite someone that wants to probably annihilate her whole family? It just didn't make sense to them.

Ichigo turn to stare at her, "Why would you want me to come with you to see your family?" He asked then glared at her. "You know that if I see your father our mother, I will not be able to hold myself back."

Moka sighed sadly. "_**You want have to worry about my mother anymore.**_"

Ichigo was now curious. "What do you mean by that?"

"_**My mother died a couple of months after I left you.**_" Moka answered him sadly.

Ichigo went silent for a moment and Moka could have sworn she saw a sad look pass over his face. She was confused at seeing it. Why would he be sad for her mother's death when she was one of the ones that took Kumiko away from him?

"I'm sorry to hear of your mother's death." Ichigo said to her, which shocks the silver haired vampire. "I know what you must be going through because I have gone through the same."

Moka smiles sadly at him. "_**Thank you Ichigo.**_"

Ichigo nods, but his glared returns to his face. "Now answer me why you want me to accompany you to visit your family?"

"_**I'm not going there for a family visit.**_" She states, a bit of anger in her voice.

If Ichigo was surprise from the anger in her voice, he did an excellent job at not showing a trace of it on his face. "Then what is the reason."

"_**I want you to come with me to see our daughter.**_" Moka answers him. Tsukune and the others stare at her in shock. "_**You said you wanted her here in a month but I want you to see her now.**_"

Ichigo stares at her for a moment and she wonders if she made a mistake for asking him to come with her. He turns his body full in her direction to face her. "I will accompany you there." He finally said

Moka smiles and she looks down for a brief second to see the Rosario glow brightly for a second. She sighs in relief at her plan working, honestly she didn't think it will work with all the things they have been through and the death threats he's given her. But with this chance to probably spend some alone time to explain things, she might be able to help him forgive her for what she did back then.

"Don't think that you by doing this that I will suddenly forgive you." Ichigo said, glaring at her.

The silver head vampire sighs sadly, "_**I know, I just wanted you to come with me that's all.**__"_

Ichigo nods and turns back around to look out at the lake. "One more thing."

"_**What is it Ichigo?**_" She ask

"Are those annoying friends of yours will be accompanying us to your family's home?"

Moka shakes her head. "_**N-**_"

"Yes!" Tsukune said, cutting her off. "We will be coming as well to visit Moka-san's family."

Moka glares at him, "_**What do you think you're doing Tsukune?**_"

He didn't answer her; he kept his gaze solely on Ichigo's form that still did not bother to look his way. "Is that a problem with you Ichigo-san?" He asked

Ichigo didn't bother answering him; he jumps into the air over the lake before vanishing from the view. Tsukune just continues to glare at the spot where Ichigo vanish with a solid glare on his face, clenched fist at his sides. He refuse to let his girlfriend go somewhere with someone as cold hearted as him only, he would be worried sick if he was stuck at school while she with a person who said he wants' to kill her. He turns around to come face to face with a glaring Inner Moka, who youkai was surrounding her in anger.

"_**What do you think you're doing Tsukune?**_" Moka snapped

"I'm sorry Moka-san but I cannot let you go along with someone like that." He said simply with a determined look on his face.

"_**You cannot just decide that you can just go with me to my family!**_" She said angrily

"I sorry Moka-san," Tsukune said. "I just want to protect you."

"I _**DON'T need HELP!**_" She snaps

Kurumu stepped up besides her destiny one, having enough of Moka's consistent belittles of him when he only wants to protects her. "Hey!" She shouts. "He's only trying to protect you from that crazed bastard that just the other day tried to kill you!"

"_**Nobody asks you to interfere with this Succubus!**_" Moka growls out

"She is right through Moka." Mizore said, stepping forward. "Tsukune-kun is only trying to help you from someone who threatens to kill you."

Moka growls at them and looks behind them to see that her sister and Yukari had the same look as the others. Why couldn't they understand that she didn't need any help from them? Why couldn't they understand that she needed to do this alone? She pushes them out of the way and walks towards her dome room.

"Moka-san wait!" Tsukune shouts

Moka stops then looks back at him with a heated glare, which cause him to stop in his tracks. "_**You may think that you know everything about Ichigo, but let me tell you that you do not.**_" She explains. "_**He may say hurtful things, he might even threaten me. But I know, even if it deeps down that he doesn't intentionally means what he said to me.**_"

"How do you know that Onee-sama?" Kokoa asks. "How do you know that he doesn't mean all the things he means?"

Moka turns around and begins walking away. "Because I know him, that's why Kokoa." She said then disappears in the forest, leaving her friends standing in the opening.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End chapter three**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Ichigo's aura's powers his something I made up from watching Bleach episode 234 when he fought Zangetsu when his hollow took over. It just came to me. I really hope I got the title of top vampire is call because I don't think it's called Shino. Tell me if I'm wrong and give me a website where I can find information on Issa and the Shuzen family fighting style if any of you can or explain it to me. Thank you if any of you can

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**_ Consuming Hatred

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction. I also do not use the lyrics I will be using.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_I will say this again, that I have not read Rosario+Vampire and only watch four episodes of it. I have limited knowledge with the manga but through all that I think I'm doing really well. About Ichigo's change attitude, I really don't think I change it at all. He is still dark and really hasn't shown how dark he could really get; Ichigo just shown a little bit of kindness and it was only a small fragment. The only real kindness he has shown to Moka is that he is sorry about the loss of her mother; he knows how she feels because he has lost his mother as well. I really don't think I change his attitude a whole 180 degrees' in every chapter, but I do thank you for the review's and I will try to do my best.

_**Author Notes 2: **_There are a lot of questions about how the indecent with Ichigo and Moka's parents. That will be explaining through a way where Moka and the others will discover about Ichigo's past and his powers as well. Just give me time, the story as just started and I do not want to rush it. This chapter will also be in two parts! And all of the captains of Soul Society is dead. The only ones still living are foot soldiers. Oh, and youki are spiritual aware and since Tsukune as ghoul powers he's able to see Ichigo.

_**Destiny Hearts: **_I have absolutely have not and will not ever stop writing it! I have just taken a month break from it and will start back up with it in June. I'm going through the different anime's and Disney show's that I will be using. Thank you all for reading this!

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance, not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_** Eclipse**_

"_Wha…t?" Moka stuttered out in shock as she stared at both her mother and father. Her emerald eyes were in disbelief as she stared at them; in her hands was a brown eye silver haired baby girl. "What did you just ask me to do?"_

_Issa, Moka's father glared at her before looking at the small baby girl in her arms in disgust. "You will be leaving that human school you go to and will be accompanying us home."_

"_I cannot do that father!" Moka cried out, she clutched the child in her arms a little tighter. The small girl in her arms did not cry out in pain, she just looked at her mother before giggling cutely._

_Issa glared down upon her. "I will not have you back talking me Moka." He growled, "You will do as I say and tell that damn human you love so much that you are leaving!"_

"_No I will not!" Moka snapped, causing her father to look at her in surprise. "I will not leave nor will I take his daughter away from him." She glared at him, "I don't care if you are my father, and you have no right to do that."_

_Akasha stared at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry Moka-chan, but you must do as your father says."_

_Moka's head snapped in her mother's direction fasted with a shock look on her face. "Kaa-san?" She couldn't believe what her mother just told her. "But why? I thought you of all people would understand why I can't just leave Ichi-kun."_

_Hearing Ichigo's name, Moka watched as anger seem to flash in her mother's eyes. "I'm sorry Moka-chan, but that boy is far too dangerous for you to be around." _

_Moka looked at her mother in confusion, what was she talking about that Ichigo was dangerous? Yeah he did beat the crap out of anyone that picks on her because of what she was but that didn't mean he was dangerous. He was one of the kindest people she had ever met outside of her mother and sometimes her father as well, since she met him he has been the person of her world. She stared at her mother; she was the only person in her family that did not hate humans with a passion so why was she acting like this? She had fought and defeated someone who wanted to destroy every human on the planet so what change her? She shifted her eyes toward her father and she glared at him._

"_What did you do to Kaa-san?" She demanded, pointing a finger at him._

_Issa glared at his daughter. "I did nothing at all to your mother." He said, "Just like me, she has come to her senses and now knows how dangerous that boy is to the human world and youkai world."_

"_Ichi-kun isn't dangerous!" Moka snapped, "Why are you saying these things about him?" She asked, "Are you made because I had a child? If you are mad at him because of that then don't! Because it takes two to create one."_

"_Even though we are very angry about that Moka-chan," Akasha said. "That is not the full reason onto why we won't you away from him."_

_"THEN WHAT IS?" Moka shouted in anger, "Why do you want me away from Ichi-kun?"_

_Both Issa and Akasha stared at one another before shifting their gaze back onto their daughter who was now glaring at the both of them. Seeing this, Issa became angry and took a step towards Moka, flaring his youki as he did so. Moka stood tall, a little shaken but glared at her father either way, not a once of fear in her system. She wasn't go to just stand here and listen to them why they try to take her away from the only other person in this world that understands her. She heard a giggle and looked down at her smiling little girl; she smiled before looking back at her father who was still glaring at her. _

_She glared back and held her daughter closer to her chest, she could not leave here now when only a couple of weeks she had her daughter. Ichigo had been coming over every day to her house to spend time with both her and Kumiko. Even though they were really young to have a daughter and it was a mistake on both their part, they didn't look at Kumiko as a mistake that ruin their life's. Both she and Ichigo looked at her as something that brought them closer together, and she wasn't going to let them take his daughter away from him._

_"Why are you two suddenly doing this?" She asked. "Why do you seem to hate Ichi-kun so much?"_

_Akasha shook her head and smiled sadly. "I don't hate the boy Moka-chan."_

_"Then what is it?" Moka snapped, surprising her mother as she glared at her. "What is the reason why you hate him so much mother?"_

_Akasha looked at her daughter in sadness. "It's what he is to unleash when he's older that I must keep you and Kumiko away from him."_

_Moka narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean he is to unleash?" She asked_

_"That is none of your concern Moka!" Issa snapped in anger_

_Moka glared at her father, "It is my business when you want me to never see the boy I love because of your silly hatred for humans."_

_"I do not hate humans." Issa said, "I just hate that they think they are the supreme race of this planet when it should be us!" He snapped. "When they see another race that is not human they either want to kill it or study it."_

_"All humans are not like that father!" Moka protested, "And Ichi-kun is the prime example of that."_

_"I'm getting tired of arguing with you Moka." Issa growled in clenched teeth. His gaze shifted towards the bundle girl in Moka's hands. Seeing this, Moka became worried and backed away from her father as he stepped closer._

_"What are you doing father?" The pinked haired vampire asked._

_"How much do you love that daughter of yours Moka?" Her father asked_

_Moka eyes widen and she began to fear for her daughter's life. "You are not getting your hands on my daughter!" She looked over towards her mother for help, but her mother was looking at her like she was broken and tears were falling from her eyes._

_"I do not wish to her my own granddaughter Moka." Issa said, glaring down on her. "But if you do not leave with us and forget about that boy, you will never see your daughter alive again!"_

_Moka eyes widen in fear, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"_

_"I will if I have too." Issa said in a cold voice, "If it means for you to stay away from that damn human, then I will do what I must to protect you."_

_"I DON'T NEED PROTECTING FROM YOU!" Moka screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Her shout caused a negative effect which causes Kumiko in her arms to start crying. Seeing this, she began to try to stop her from crying. "I'm sorry baby, please stop crying."_

_"What will it be Moka?" Issa asked, breaking her from what she was doing. "The life of your infant daughter or a fourteen year old human boy?"_

_Moka stood there in stun silent as she stared at both of her parents. She couldn't believe that her father would go as far as to threaten the life of her daughter. Why? Why would he make her chose between two of the things that mattered the most in her life? He was supposed to be her father! He wasn't supposed to make her chose between something like this. She looked down at Kumiko was last time, seeing the little girl smiling and giggling freely without a care in the world._

_She had made her chose._

_"What is your decision Moka?" Her father asked, "I'm waiting for an answer."_

_"... Okay" Moka chocked out, "I'll do it! I'll tell Ichigo I'm leaving with you two okay. Are you happy now?"_

_Issa nodded his head and was about to say something else, but a knock at the door stopped him. He turn his head to look at the door, a second later a murderous look found its way on his face. Moka saw this and her eyes open in fear, she looked at her mother to see her smile sadly at her before a hard look found its way on her face._

_"Moka?" A familiar voice said behind the door. "Are you there? It's me Ichigo!"_

_"NO! ICHIGO!"_

"Onee-chan, wake up!"

"Moka-chan, wake up!"

"Wake up, NOW!"

"ICHI-KUN!" screamed Moka as she shouts up from her bed. Her eyes were wide in fear and her whole face was filled with fear and worry. She looked around to see where she was to find herself in her dorm room and herself in her bed covered in sweat. Her vision was blurry and her head was pounding for some odd reason, holding her head in her hand she try to decrease the pain.

"Dammit Onee-chan!" Kokoa voice ranged out. Moka blinked in confusion and looked over the side of her bed to see her sister face first on the floor.

"What are you doing in here Kokoa?" She asked

On the floor, Kokoa growled in annoyance before picking herself up from the ground. She glared at her sister before crossing her arms over her chest. "It's time for you to get up Onee-chan." She said

Moka stared at her sister in confusion, "Why do I have to get up?" She asked. "I thought we didn't have school today?"

"We don't." A familiar voice said. Moka looked behind Kokoa to see Tsukune and the others including Ruby and Gin standing at the door. "We came over here to get you."

Moka narrowed her eyes a bit at seeing her boyfriend, even though she wasn't as mad as her inner self was at him, she herself was still a little mad for what he had done yesterday. She had strictly wanted to go to her families' castle with just her and Ichigo, but Tsukune and ruin that when he said he wanted to come with them. And because Tsukune was going, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby were going to come as well and it seems that Gin had tagged along as well. She didn't speak to either of them; she grabbed some of her cloths and went straight into the bathroom. Seeing his girlfriend leave with saying a word to him, a sad frown found its way on Tsukune's face.

"I guess that the anger Moka-san felt yesterday about me and transferred to Moka-chan as well." Tsukune said sadly

Kurumu glared at Moka's retreating form before smiling at him. "Don't worry about her Tsukune-kun, she just a little angry because she wanted to do this by herself."

"But we won't leave her with Ichigo." Mizore said, appearing behind the two and causing them to jump. "He might take the chance to go through with his threat since we aren't there with her or Tsukune to be able to remove the Rosario."

Yukari nodded, "Don't feel sad Tsukune-kun! She'll be back to her original self sooner or later."

Tsukune smiled at each of them. "Thanks guys!" He said with a sad smile on his face, "I just didn't want to leave her alone with someone who has already tried to kill her. I just want to protect her that's all."

Ruby nodded, "We know what you're talking about Tsukune-kun." She said, "Your just trying to protect the woman you love from someone that's trying to kill her. That's just who you are Tsukune-kun, you can't sit and watch as one of your love ones are in danger."

Tsukune smiled at her, "Thanks Ruby-san."

The black haired witch smiled, "No problem Tsukune-kun. Just remember what you are doing is right."

"So," They all turn to see Gin smiling at them. "Who is this character everyone keeps talking about?" He asked

Kokoa glared at him, "Why do you need to know who that bastard is?"

Gin chuckled nervously, "I just want to know who everyone keeps talking about?"

Kurumu rolled her eyes at him, "Sometimes I wonder if you are even supposed to be the president of the club."

Gin narrowed his eyes at the insult. "What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"If you don't know what it means, then you really are stupid!"

Seeing a argument about to start, Tsukune stepped up before it can began. "Come on guys, there's no time for you to begin fighting over something stupid." He said.

Kurumu and Gin glared at each other before turning away from each other with annoy looks on their faces. Tsukune smiled at his friends and rubbed the back of his head, he suddenly heard the sound of a door open and smiled already knowing who it was.

Turning to face his girlfriend, he smiled at her. "Hi there Mok-" he trailed off once he saw what she was wearing.

Standing before them was Moka dress in something that none of them had ever seen her wear before since knowing her. She was dress in a small dark pink muscle shirt that stopped at the black small skirt she was wearing that stopped half way up her kneecaps. A black short jacket with huge pink strips that went down across the sleeves and the jacket stopped just below her ribs. Pink high-heels and long black socks that went just below her kneecaps, she also had a sliver heart necklace that either of them had never seen on her before. Tsukune and the others stared at her in amazement, each wondering why she was wearing something different from what she usually wears.

"M... oka-chan" Tsukune stuttered out, blushing as he looked her over. "What brought on the change?"

The pink haired girl smiled and twirled around to give them a full view of her outfit. "I just wanted to try something new that's all." She said

Mizore narrowed her eyes, "Or is it to impress Ichigo?"

Moka widen her eyes before a blush found a way on her cheeks. Seeing this, Tsukune became a bit angry that his girlfriend was trying to impress someone else expect him. What was so important about Ichigo that made Moka act this way around him? Why couldn't she see that no matter what she did, Ichigo wanted nothing to do with her? Tsukune didn't hate Ichigo at all, it's just that he didn't like that he had threatened his friends and almost killed him and the rest of them. He would have succeeded if Ruby and the Headmaster didn't save them from that red attack of his. For some odd reason, he got a very bad feeling that they didn't even see half of Ichigo's power.

"I'm not trying to impress Ichigo, Mizore." Moka said, a sad frown finding its way on her face. "He doesn't care about me the way he use to four years ago."

"And why are you worried about that?" Moka snapped her head up to see Kurumu glaring at her. "You already have a boyfriend that cares much about you Moka. Don't bother yourself with pass boyfriends that now as turn into a psycho path that wants to kill you."

Moka glared at her, which surprise the blue haired girl. "Don't you _**dare**_ call him that!" She growled out.

They were all very surprise to see the kind pink haired Moka glaring at each of them with anger in her eyes. This was the first time for all of them to see her anger directed towards them and not others that have hurt her or them. Even though he was shocked, Tsukune was still sad to see her protecting Ichigo when they were trying to protect her from him. She just wishes that she would see that he only wanted to see her happy and not being treated wrongly by that bastard.

"Kurumu's right Moka," Mizore said stepping forward with her own eyes narrowed. "Why are you trying to protect him when he's already tried to kill you and the rest of us?"

"Because that is the least I can do for what I have done to him." She said sadly. She walked over towards her keys and picked them up before heading towards her front door. She was about to open it but felt a hand wrapped around her wrist, looking up she could see Tsukune with a sad look on his face.

"Please Moka-chan," Tsukune pleaded sadly. "Don't run away from us. We only want to protect you because we're your friends."

"I don't need protecting like you think Tsukune." Moka replied

Tsukune nodded, "I know you can take care of yourself, even if the Rosario's not off. I'm just trying to keep you from feeling pain from the insults Ichigo keeps throwing your way." He smiled at her sadly, "Because, isn't that what boyfriends supposed to do for their girlfriends?"

Moka looked at him with a shocked look on her face. She had though along with her inner self that Tsukune was only doing the things because he was jealous of Ichigo. But he only wanted to make sure she was safe; she suddenly felt stupid for accusing him of something that he wasn't even feeling with too began with. He only wanted to see that she was safe from harm and she was treated him entirely different because Ichigo had suddenly popped back into her life. What kind of girlfriend she was to do that to him? She looked in his eyes to see all the pain he was feeling over the few days Ichigo's appeared and felt even more selfish.

"I'm sorry Tsukune-kun." She apologized, holding her head down in shame. "I just want to try and make up for the thing's me and my family as done to Ichigo four years ago."

"You can still do that Moka-chan." Tsukune said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. "But alongside friends that will always be there for you."

Mizore, Kurumu and the others smiled as the couple hugged before them. Even though the two still loved Tsukune, they knew the brown haired boy would always love Moka no matter what the two went through. And even though it hurt both of them tremendously, they wanted to see their friend and the one they love happy. Kokoa herself smiled at the scene before her, even though she didn't like Tsukune that much, the boy had proven that he was strong and would protect her sister even though he was a human. She herself would make sure that that bastard did not come in-between them.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting Tsukune." Moka said in a sad tone. "I promise I won't act that way again."

"Don't worry about it Moka-chan," Tsukune said. "You were just trying to make up for pass mistakes that you didn't want to do."

Moka smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek. The said boy blushed before smiling at her; he nodded before grabbing the keys out of her hands and heading out of the door, followed by everyone. After locking Moka's dorm room, they made their way towards the bus that would be taken them towards Moka and Kokoa's families' estate. Each of them getting a bit nervous on traveling back to the place after the last time they were there. Tsukune had somehow managed to get into a fight with Moka's father, and was toyed with through the whole fight.

Moka herself was extremely worried; her thoughts were on what was going to happen when her father and Ichigo meet each other again. Will they get into a fight? And will this time end up the same way last time with Ichigo half-dead on the sidewalk? It worried her to know end on what was going to happen. She just had to make sure the two didn't start fighting with one another; if they did she didn't think she could stop either one of them.

"So guys," Tsukune began, trying to get a conversation started. "What do you thinks going to happen when we get to Moka's families estate?"

Kokoa snorted as she walked behind her sister and Tsukune. "What do you thinks going to happened dumbass?"

"Well, why don't you tell us what you think going to happened?" Mizore said sarcastically

Kokoa glared at her before turning her head away from her. "What's going to happen is when father sees that bastard at his castle, he going to kill him." She said simply

Tsukune looked at the girl with shocked eyes. "Why do you think your father would just kill him?" He asked. "I'm human as well and he didn't kill me?"

"Even though father doesn't like you Tsukune," Moka explained. "He does hold respect for you for standing up to him. Most vampires are to scare to do something like that, but you did on your own will."

Tsukune smiled at her and squeezed her hands in response. "Thanks for that Moka-chan."

"You're welcome Tsukune." She said with a smile

Gin just stared at the group of friends with a frown on his face. Before when he had asked them who Ichigo was he was just trying to get their point of view on what kind of person he was. But from what he heard from other people was that Ichigo was an extremely powerful person in his own right and effortlessly defeat Inner Moka and the rest of them with even that much force to do it. He himself thought that Kokoa was seriously under estimating this Ichigo's power or she sees how strong he is but just too arrogant to do it.

"I think your seriously underestimating this Ichigo person's power." Gin said suddenly

Kokoa stiffened for a second before looking at Gin with a hard glare. "What are you talking about you damn wolf?"

Gin glared at the girl before continuing, "What I'm saying is from what I heard was that he beat each of you like you were nothing but a couple of infants to him. I also heard that he killed three Onis with just his aura alone! DO you really think someone who's able to do that is weak?"

"What are you trying to say wolf?" Kokoa asked a heated glare on her face. "Are you trying to call my father weak?"

"No I am not." Gin said, glaring at the red haired vampire. "I'm just saying that if your father and Ichigo does fight, then your father is in for one hell'va fight for his life." He explains, and then shifted his gaze towards Moka. "And even if you don't want to tell them, I know that you know I'm telling the truth Moka."

Moka looked at Gin for a moment before nodding slowly; she could see her sisters shocked face but didn't care about it. What Gin said was true! If her father did get into a fight they might just kill each other. Even though after all these years that as passed since that day, she still hasn't forgiven her father for what he made her do. And even if she did tell Ichigo what happen that day, he still might not believe her, and for some reason she could not blame him. She was the one that walked away leaving him half dead, she could have come up with something for her and Ichigo to be able to escape her parents.

_But she didn't_

She sighed and hopes that none of what she thought would come true; she did not want Kumiko to witness her father fighting her grandfather to the dead. They continue to walk in silent, each of them having different thoughts on their minds on what might happen when they arrive. Moka suddenly felt a squeeze and looked up to see Tsukune smiling at her; she smiled back at him and whispered a silent 'thank you' to him. The said boy smiled before looking forward, but the smile on his face soon vanished as he looked in front of him.

Moka looked at him in confusion at his sudden change of attitude. "What's wrong Tsukune?" She asked, which he didn't answer her. "Tsukune, what's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Tsk..." A familiar dark voice said in front of her. "I see you brought those annoy friends with you anyway Moka."

Moka's head whipped in front of her and her eyes widen at seeing Ichigo standing by the cliff, looking over the red sea. He was dressed in the same cloths he wore when he first came to Yokai Academy, along with his large sword wrapped in bandages on his backed. He turn his head and looked at each of them with his cold ruby red eyes, examining each of them with what looked like annoyance. Again when his eyes stopped on her, Moka felt her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. She shook her head a bit to get herself back together.

Tsukune sent a small glare towards him. "Is that a problem that her friends came with her?"

Ichigo directed his cold gaze towards him. "Like I care if you weaklings come, just make sure you stay out of my way."

Tsukune was about to say something else but the familiar site of the bus pulled up in front of them, blocking Ichigo from view. The others looked up as the bus doors open to show the familiar site of the Bus Driver, glowing eyes and creepy smile. Tsukune chuckled at the site and started to sweat nervously a bit, he didn't know why but the bus driver always creep him out with his eyes and smile. He looked at the other to see that they were creep out a bit as well; the only one glaring at the bus driver was Kokoa.

"Hello, there Driver-san." Tsukune greeted

The bus driver gave him his usual smile, "_**Jejeje. Hello there boy, I see you and your friends need a ride.**_"

Moka stepped up and nodded, "If you don't mind to bring us that is."

He laughed which creeps them all out. "_**No I do not mind Moka-san,**_" He gestured for all them to climb aboard which they did. He waited a couple of seconds for all them to get seated before turning a bit to look at them. "_**Are you all ready?**_"

"Wait!" Moka said, "We still have one more person coming with us."

The bus driver looked confuse until a shadow seem to cover him, he looked up and his glowing red eyes seem to pale a bit at seeing Ichigo standing before him. He looked back at Moka to see her throwing him a apology smile his way, which right now he really did not care for. His brother had already informed him that Moka and her friends would be trying to visit her father this weekend and wanted him to bring them, but he did not tell him that Ichigo was coming as well. What was he thinking? Even he knew that those two want be able to stay in the same room together with trying to kill each other. He looked into Ichigo's eyes to see nothing but coldness, but looking deeper he could see a well hidden bloodlust that was waiting to be unleashed.

'_What have they done?'_ He thought before chuckling at this. Even though all hell might break loose with those two fighting, it will be entertaining to watch it from a far. "_**How as everything been going for you at Yokai Academy Ichigo-san?**_"

Ichigo glared at him, "I hope you remembered my warning last time?"

The Bus Driver started to sweat as Ichigo unsheathed his huge sword from his back and pointed it at his neck. Seeing this, the others gasped in shock at Ichigo threatening him.

"_**Don't worry Ichigo-san, I won't drive as crazy as I usually do.**_" he assured him

Ichigo stared at him for a second before snorting and stabbing Zangetsu in the same spot it was previously in. Seeing this, the others sweat dropped at his carelessness for other people's things and watched as he take his seat in the front of the bus. The bus driver smiled at them before taken off at a surprising normal speed instead of his normal hellish speed. A second or so later, the familiar portal open and they drove into it, watching as the familiar colors passed by the bus.

Moka cast a brief look at them before shifting her gaze towards Ichigo's back, her thoughts shifting back towards her dream of passed memories. She could still remember the choices her father made her do, choosing over the man she loved and her daughter. How could any father no matter who they were made their daughter choice between odds like that? Her hatred for her father as degrees greatly over the four years, but she still had a huge dislike for what he made her do. She still wondered what he would have been like for her and Ichigo if she would have stayed. Would they somehow would have been able to make it with a baby on their hands at such a young age? Or would he have walked out on her?

She shook her head quickly at a thought like that, even at a young age Ichigo showed a fierce protectiveness for Kumiko and his family. He wouldn't have even dream of leaving her or Kumiko behind, leaving them to defend for them. They didn't have to worry about money because of the wealth her family had and Ichigo's father helping out when she needed it. She had some many problems she had to deal with once they reached the castle, but she hoped that most of them weren't there.

Her family and other sisters, she truly wishes that they weren't there as well because of the way they acted. She didn't even have to worry about her step-mother because she never showed her face there anymore. Then they were the guards and the many other vampires' they probably would be there as well. All of them high ranking vampire with power of S-class also with a deep dislike of the human society, they already met Tsukune and that cause problem. But if they found out about Ichigo that he's the father of Kumiko and was once a human, chaos might began.

"Moka-chan!" A voice called out, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Tsukune smiling down at her. "It seems that you were in deep thought about something."

Moka smiled before nodding, "I just got a lot on my mind that's all."

Tsukune nodded, "I understand Moka-chan, just don't try to go through it all alone when you have us by your side."

Moka smiled at him and nodded, she was grateful to have all them with her. But deep inside she wish they would have let her do this by herself, she needed this trip with Ichigo along to be able to try and explain everything that happen that day. But if she did tell him, would that increase he hatred towards his parent even more? Then the fight between her father and him wouldn't be avoided at all. She wished that she had some kind of courage like her inner self to tell them she needed to do this only. But even if she did tell them, she had a funny feeling that they would have found a way to come anyway no matter what she told them.

'_**You are to kind for your own good.**_' Inner Moka said within her mind

Moka looked shocked for a moment which Tsukune caught. '_Inner is that you'_

"Are you ok Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm okay Tsukune." She said and walked off the bus to meet the others who were waiting for them.

Kokoa looked at her sister with an annoyed look in her eyes. "What took you so long to get off the bus Onee-chan?"

Moka didn't answer her; she cast her eyes in different locations to try and find Ichigo but to her horror saw him walking in the direction of the large European-styled castle. She quickly broke free from Tsukune grip and race towards Ichigo, quickly thinking of a way to stop him. The others seeing her racing after him quickly followed after her, calling her name to make her stop. She didn't listen to them, she quickly race in front of Ichigo and spared her arms wide, looking up into his eyes a gasped of shocked passed through her lips. All she could see within his eyes was absolute bloodlust and an unbelievable amount of hatred.

She shivered before gaining a little courage. "Please Ichigo-kun, stop."

Ichigo glared at her, "Get out of my way Moka." He growled, "I only came here to receive my daughter which I haven't seen in four years."

"I know that Ichigo-kun." Moka said, "But that is not the only reason you have come did you?"

"I already told you it was a mistake to bring me here." He told her, "If your father ends up dead by my hand then it his nobody's fault but yours."

"Please Ichi-kun," She pleaded, fresh new tears falling from her eyes. "We only came here to get Kumiko and then leave, let's just do that without fighting my father."

"Get out of my way Moka."

The girl didn't move, she kept her pleaded gaze on his form which began to anger him even more. He was about to move her himself but feet colliding with the ground cause him to stop and look behind him to see Moka's annoying friends. Tsukune shifted his gaze towards Moka to see that she was crying and anger flared into eyes before he looked at Ichigo.

"What did you Moka-chan you bastard?" Tsukune demanded, anger laced in each of his words.

That was it! Ichigo was tired of this boy thinking that he could just tell him anything and get away with it. He already had to pay him back before for saying that he was lying about the death of his family and friends. Ichigo vanished from sight, causing the others to look around in alert on where he would appear. Moka became even more worried, she saw the anger in his eyes directed towards Tsukune and new for a fact that he was heading towards him. She dashed towards him as fast as she could, hoping that she would get to him before Ichigo would, but again...

_She was too late_

Before Tsukune was able to utter a word to Moka, he found the air leaving his throat. He then felt a unbelievable force lifting him from the ground and slamming him into a tree, he screamed in pain alerting the others. Moka and the others turn to see Ichigo holding Tsukune by the neck and the boy back in a dented tree. Ichigo was glaring at Tsukune with his eyes glowing darkly, his grip tighten on the boys throat causing a small shout of pain to leave his throat.

Seeing the one she loved in pain cause anger to rise off of Kurumu, the blue haired girl unleashed her youki causing her transformation to activate. Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, and Kokoa followed her and pulled out each of their weapons and transformation. The only one that didn't bother to move was Moka; who was looking at the scene with fear in her eyes.

Tsukune open his left eye and looked down at Ichigo's, fear raised in him just seeing them. Ichigo gritted his teeth before his reiatsu flared to life around him and blasted outward around him. His power sweat over all them, and each of them eyes went wide with horror at what they saw. Each of them seeing their deaths, each of them either being ran through or cut completely in half. As fast as it came it vanished, leaving each of them dropping to the ground and their power leaving them.

Yukari and Kokoa's face was covered in tears while Kurumu and the others were staring at Ichigo's form in fear. Oddly enough, the only one that didn't seem to see their death before their eyes were Moka and Gin. The glow in Ichigo's eyes stopped and it let go of a shocked looking Tsukune who also had tears in his eyes. Ichigo looked down at the boy in disgust before walking away, passing by each of them with a sicken look on his face. He stopped in front of Moka and glared down at her, which the pink haired girl flinched at.

"Help your useless friends off the ground." He orders, "I have no time to waste with these fools."

"What did you do to them Ichigo?" Moka demanded

"I warned them the next time each of them attack me." He said coldly, "They did not listen so I reacted."

"What did you do to make them fall into those states?" She asked

"I released my reiatsu on each of them, which caused them to see their deaths." Ichigo told her simply

Moka's eyes widen in astonishment, how was that even possible? "How were you able to do that?" She asked. "And what is reiatsu?"

"All you need to know is that I have a ability to do it." He told her simply, "Now help your friends up so we can leave."

Moka stood there for a moment before nodding and racing towards her friends, she helped each of them regain their senses. "Guys! Are you ok?" She asked

Kokoa shook herself together, staring at her sister in shock. "What happen to me Onee-chan?" She asked

Moka shook her head, "Somehow Ichigo-kun was able to show each of you your deaths by flooding each of you with his power." She explained

Kokoa and the others who got their sense stared at Moka in shock at knowing someone being able to do that. None of them having the ability to do that, they only hear of youki beyond S-class being able to do something like that with their youki. Each of them except Moka turns to face Ichigo with fear in their eyes. Ichigo just looked at each of them with a solid glare before snorting a looking away from them. He couldn't care less about any of them; the only thing that was currently on his mind right now was seeing his daughter.

"I hope that seeing what could happen if you keep testing me, will stop you from doing it." Ichigo said coldly. "Now get up so we can leave!"

Still shocked at what they saw, each of them could only nod and pick themselves up from the ground. Moka looked over towards Tsukune to see the boy still struggling to pick himself up from the ground; since he took the full force of it he was probably having the most difficulty to pick himself up. She rushed over towards him and carefully helps him up to his feet; she could still tell that he was a bit shaken up from what happen to him. Anyone, no matter how strong they were would be a bit shaken up after seeing their own death before their eyes.

"Are you okay Tsukune?" She asked him

Tsukune stared in front of himself with wide tear soaked eyes; he couldn't believe what he just saw before his eyes. He saw himself being run through by a black datio before being torn to shreds by what looked like a demon with a demonic horn like mask with glowing yellow eyes. Just remembering that causes his body to shake in fear, and his hands to start violently trembling. Standing beside him, Moka stared at him in worry before looking at Ichigo who was looking at them with a bored look in his eyes.

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" Kurumu screamed. Moka shifted her gaze to see her and the others rushing towards them. The blue haired girl threw her arms around the still shocked boy. "Are you ok Tsukune-kun?" She asked in worry

The boy didn't answer; he just kept his gaze directed towards the ground.

Seeing him not answering, Moka became even more worried for his wellbeing. She looked back towards Ichigo with a pleading look in her eyes. "Ichigo-kun, what did you do to him?" She asked him

Ichigo looked at her with a cold glare on his face. "I don't have time for this Moka!" He growled out, "The fool got what he deserved for thinking he could just tell me anything he wanted without me retaliating."

Kurumu jumped from Tsukune and through a murderous gaze towards Ichigo. "You..." She growled, her wings sporting along with her claws and tail. "BASTARD!" She flung herself towards Ichigo, not caring about any of the things she had saw. He had hurt her Destiny one and he was going to pay for what he did to him.

"KURUMU STOP!" Gin shouted, but seeing the girl didn't even bother to listen to him. He quickly race forward to stop her.

Still in rage, Kurumu swung at Ichigo with all her might, fully intending on ending his life for the pain he cause the one she love. She felt pleasure when she felt her claws slammed into a unmoving Ichigo who still had the same look on his face. She smirked at him and landed on the ground beside him, but her look suddenly transformed into confusion when Ichigo didn't seem to be in pain. Looking down her eyes widen in disbelief at finding not a single drop of blood on her claws or any wounds.

'_... How?' _She thought in amazement and fear. She titled her head up to see a emotionless looking Ichigo staring down on her.

Ichigo calmly lifted Kurumu's clawed hand of his shihakusho to see that it had three small minor cuts on it. He then looked back at the said girl with a cold glare, "That was a big mistake on your part." He said coldly, "Now _**die!**_"

Kurumu closed her eyes and waited for her life to end, but suddenly found her being flung through the air before slamming onto the ground. She cried out in pain before opening her eyes to see her friends standing over her, shifting her gaze she saw that Gin was now standing were she was with a small gash on his shoulder. Her eyes widen figuring out what just happen, did Gin somehow manage to save her? But why would he do something like that for her?

"Why?" She stuttered out

Gin glared at her, "Don't think I did it because I'm in love with you." He spat, "What the hell you just tried to do was foolish and almost cost you your damn life!"

Kurumu glared at him, "I didn't ask for your help you perverted bastard!"

"You're lucky that you were once my student." Gin said coldly, "Or I just would have let you get killed for something you brought upon yourself."

Ichigo observed the black haired boy in front of him. He was a bit impressed that Gin mange to get the girl out his grip before he was able to kill her, but it seems he didn't manage to get away without a wound of his own. It was a small gash that would probably be healed quickly if the boy was also a youkai like the others. He was also impressed that the boy saved the girl because she was once one of his students that gave him points in his book.

Gin shifted his gaze back towards Ichigo. "I'm sorry for my idiot student attacking you." He apologies. "I'll make sure she receives a punishment."

Throwing down his bloody clawed hand, Ichigo smirked. "No matter, just make sure she doesn't do it again."

Gin nodded and stood tall, Ichigo watch as the wound on Gin's shoulder seem to steam up for a few seconds before the wound was completely gone. He looked even more impressed but not that much, he turns around and began walking towards the large castle in the distance. He was still pissed a bit that that damn bus driver had dropped him off so far away from the castle because of fear of vampires running through this forest. He could sense some vampires in the forest but each of them was far too weak to be able to even hold a candle to his power.

Moka became alarm at seeing Ichigo continue his walk towards the castle and race off to catch up to him. She stopped and looked back at the others who were all around a still tear soaked Tsukune; she suddenly felt bad and began walking back towards them. But a glare from the four girls causes her to stop in her tracks.

"Go ahead and go after that bastard." Mizore said, glaring at her as she helps Tsukune to his feet.

Kurumu glared at Moka in disgust and began walking towards Tsukune and the others. "You don't deserve to be with someone like him."

Moka felt her eyes widen before tears gather in her eyes. This was one of the main reasons on why she didn't want them to come with her; she knew something like this was bound to happen at some point. She had warn them and even pleaded with them that she had to do this by herself, but again she acted weak and let them come along with her. She felt anger rise in her but it was against her and not them, for being too weak to take control. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Gin glaring at the others.

"Go catch up with Ichigo." He told her, "I'll deal with these love sick bastards."

Moka nodded before sending a glare at them before racing off after Ichigo, followed by her sister. Seeing them gone, Gin glared at the rest of them in disgust. "Alright, get the hell up so we can go. We have no time to just be sitting here! And wake Tsukune up out of that pathetic state he's in."

Yukari glared at him, "Shut up you perverted wolf! Don't you see that Tsukune's hurt?"

"He's not hurt Yukari." Gin told her, "And what happen to him he brought on himself."

"How can you stand there and defend that murderer?" Ruby said with a cold glare. "You saw what he did to Tsukune? And if you didn't save Kurumu she would have been dead!"

Gin tun around and began walking in the direction Moka ran in. "Again, he brought it upon himself for opening his mouth."

_With Ichigo..._

_'Where is she?'_ Ichigo thought, standing at the end of the forest and looking at the huge European-style castle. He could see guards and other vampires in the front of the castle for reasons he did not care about. He was now currently feeling each of the vampires he felt, trying to see if the energy he felt was Kumiko. Since she was his daughter, she had to have a bit of his reiatsu flowing within her, and because of that he would be able to find her. He wondered how she looked since the last time he saw her as a baby; she was now four years old now and probably stills the giddy little girl he remembered.

'_I'm coming for you Kumiko!'_ Ichigo swore. He might have lost everything else in this world that matter to him, but he will be damn if he lost his daughter after finally being able to see her after four years. He shifted his gaze towards the east of the castle, and a small surprising smile found its way on his face. His daughter still felt the same like she did four years ago, he didn't know how he knew but he could feel she didn't change at all. His eyes narrowed in hatred when he felt what seem like ten other youki signature around his daughter, but the most powerful was standing very close to his daughter.

"_**Issa.**_" He hissed in anger, his reiatsu began to flow around him. He bends his knees and readies himself to quickly reach the area to where his daughter was located.

"ICHIGO-KUN WAIT!" Moka voice ranged out behind him. Ichigo sent a glare behind him to see her and Kokoa running to catch up to him. He vanished from sight causing both vampire sisters to stop in their tracks.

"Where did he go Onee-chan?" Kokoa asked, looking around for Ichigo.

Moka looked around fearing that Ichigo was heading directly towards the castle. "I don't know- WOAH!" She was interrupted when she someone grab her and lifted her in their arms. Looking up, she saw Ichigo glaring down on her, "Ichigo-kun?"

"Be silent Moka." He told her before picking up Kokoa and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack.

Kokoa for some odd reason she did not know of blushed, before an angry look cross over her eyes. "Put me down this instant you bastard!" She order and began punching Ichigo in the back in a childish manner.

Ichigo didn't bother remarking on her hitting him in his back, he was to focus on one goal and one goal only. Bending his knees, he jumped high into the air in the direction his daughter reiatsu levels were. Both girls on his body screamed in fright, Moka snuggling up in his arms while Kokoa somehow shifted and snuggled in his neck in fright. Ichigo didn't bother saying anything; he kept his gaze solely on the area where his daughter was. He looked closely to see what looked like guards surrounding tow figure in the middle, as they got closer he could finally see clearly who was standing in the middle.

The tallest figure was a man with black shoulder length hair, and a small beard framing the bottom of his jaw. He was slim built and dress in black and purple royal European-style cloths, his eyes were a dark blood red and were narrowed as he direct his gaze upward to see Ichigo, Moka and Kokoa. Standing beside him was a small girl dress in a white dress and white sandals on her feet, in her hands was a small black teddy bear. Her hair was pure silver; with pink strips in it and her eyes was a chocolate brown. Ichigo landed hard on the ground, cracking it slightly on impact and glared at the tall man with nothing but hatred in his eyes.

The little girl eyes shifted towards the new arrivals, her eyes then brighten with happiness when she saw Moka. "KA-SAN!" She screamed in delight and race towards her mother.

Moka jumped from Ichigo's arms and smiled at her daughter, she bent down and scooped the little girl in her arms. "How have you been Kumiko-chan?" She asked, a smile adoring her face

The little girl giggled cutely, "I've been doing great Kaa-san!" She said, "I was waiting for you to return from school."

Moka smiled, "I'm back and I came to get you."

The little girl's eyes widen, "Really ka-san?"

Moka nodded, "Yes Kumiko. I would you like to come to school with me?"

"YEEAHHH!" Kumiko shouted in glee. Moka laughed lightly at her daughter excitement before she shifted her gaze towards her father who was walking towards them, followed by his guards.

The vampire lord stood just a couple of inches away from both of his two daughters. He shifted his gaze from each of them, before a small smile came across his face. "Hello their Moka, Kokoa." He greeted, "How has your schooling been coming along."

Both girls bowed, before answering him. "It's been going well father."

Issa nodded, "That's good but why are you two here?" He asked, "I was not informed of a visit from you two."

Moka shifted nervously and held Kumiko closer towards her chest. This was the moment of truth for all the things she been thinking about since yesterday, she just hoped that all the things wouldn't come true. Issa noted his third daughter's nervous gaze and narrowed his eyes at her, something must be wrong for her to be acting like this.

"What is wrong with you Moka?" He asked, "Hurry up and tell me what you have to tell me."

Moka breathe in and out before she looked at her father in determination. "I've come to bring Kumiko with me to Yokai Academy father."

"And why is that Moka?" Issa asked, "Why do you need her at school with you?"

"It's not that I need her at school with me father." She glared at him a bit, "It's just after four years her father wishes to see her."

Issa's eyes widen in shocked before they shifted in anger. "You brought another human here?" He demanded

In her arms, Kumiko eyes widen in surprise and happiness at hearing that she could finally meet her father. Her mother had been telling her about her father as long as she remembers, as all that she heard about him was wonderful. In the beginning when she began to understand things around her, she thought that her father had left because he didn't love her. But her mother canceled that and told her that he always loved her, and the only reason why he could be with them because he was human. She could only remember images of someone with orange hair in her mind and a picture that her mother had given her to know what her father looked like.

"Does my daddy really want to see me mommy?" Kumiko asked, her large brown eyes staring at her mother.

Moka smiled at her, a rubbed her nose against Kumiko's which cause the little girl to smile. "Yes, my little princess. He wants to see you with all his heart." She told her.

"Where is he?" Kumiko asked, "His he at your school with you?"

Moka smiled and turn to look at Ichigo who was staring at Kumiko with a clam look on his face, but she could tell for some reason that he was shocked. "Ichigo-kun" She called out to him, "Your daughter wishes to see you."

Kumiko looked behind her mother to see a tall man with long orange hair flutter in the wind. She widen her eyes and dropped the teddy bear in her hands, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a ripped picture and looked at it. A second later she looked up Ichigo before wiggling out of Moka's arms, the pink haired girl laughed lightly before putting her on the ground. Kumiko ran and stopped in front of Ichigo who stared down at her, she looked up at him in awe before looking at the picture again in her hands.

Shifted her gaze back up, "Are you my daddy mister?" She asked, her large brown eyes filled with happiness and hope.

Ichigo bent down on one knee and stared at her for a second before putting his hand on her head. He just stared at her before smiling a bit at her, "Yes Kumiko, I'm your daddy." He said

Kumiko gave him the largest smile he had ever seen from a small girl her sides. "DADDY!" She shouted in happiness, tears of joy falling from her eyes.

Ichigo caught her in his arms and lifted himself up from his kneel position. He was confused a bit on why Kumiko was crying but waited patiently as the she cried in his arms. Watching the scene before her, Moka felt tears gather in her own eyes at the father and daughter finally reuniting after four long years of separation from one another. Even Kokoa, watched the scene before her with a smile on her face, even though she didn't like Ichigo that didn't mean she didn't like to see her niece happy.

"What's wrong Kumiko?" Ichigo asked

Kumiko looked at her father with tear soaked eyes; wasting no time Ichigo wiped them off her face. The girl waited for him to finish before answering him, "Nothing's wrong Daddy." She answered him

"Then why are you crying." He asked her

Kumiko rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "Just, I've been waiting to meet you for a long time now." She said, "And now that you're finally here I know that you didn't want to leave me like mommy said."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes a bit at his daughter saying the 'leave' part but smile at her. "Listen Kumiko," He lifted her head by her chin and stared in her eyes. "I would never leave you okay."

Kumiko nodded and hugged him around his neck. "I know that now daddy."

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her small body and close his eyes, savoring the moment he had with the only last blood relative he had in this world that was close to him. He would make it is plan to make sure before he leave this world that she was okay and well supported when he left this world. But before either of that came, he would make sure to protect her with his life no matter what happen to him. He heard a noise and opens his eyes to see Moka standing in from of him with a smile on her face. He noted that her face was covered in tears; he nodded to her which she did back.

He was grateful for her bringing him here, but that did not mean that he would forgive her for leaving him and taking Kumiko away from him. "Thank you Moka," He said.

Moka's eyes widen in surprise, before she smiled at him. "You're welcome Ichigo-kun," She said. She knew that he was only thanking her because he was back with Kumiko; she still had a lot to do before she was completely forgiven.

"Daddy," Ichigo suddenly felt a pull on his hair and looked to see his daughter examining his hair. "How did your hair get so long?"

"Why are you worried about my hair Kumiko?" He asked her in a clam voice

Kumiko shrugged her tiny shoulders before smiling at him. "Don't know? I think it's pretty like mommies."

Moka giggled as she watched Kumiko continue to play with Ichigo's hair. Normally he would have already beating or kill who ever dare played with his hair, but he stayed silent and watched as his daughter played with his hair. Moka smiled, she was happy that the two was finally together; she looked to her side to see Kokoa with her arms cross over her chest. She was about to say something but a powerful blast of youki flared to life behind her, causing both sisters to widen their eyes in fear. Quickly turning around, they saw their father glaring at them before shifting his gaze towards Ichigo who was now glaring at him as well.

"I'm very disappointed in you both Kokoa, Moka." Issa said coldly. "Bringing another human here is unexcitable."

"Please father, we did not come here to fight!" Moka said, "Just let us leave and I promise you that I will never bring Ichigo-kun here again."

"SLIENTS!" Issa roared in fury. "You brought this upon yourself for bringing that damn human here in the first place." He shifted his glared towards the ten guards that coward as his power flood around them. "Kill that damn human, but do not harm my daughter or my granddaughter. If you do then I will kill you myself."

The guards nodded in fear and began unsheathing weapons of all kinds, while some flexed their claws. Some had large scythe while others had claymores and katana, each fully intending on following their master's orders. Ichigo glared at each of them before kneeing on the ground and putting Kumiko on the ground. He said nothing and began walking but stopped once he felt a pull on his shihakusho, looking down he saw Kumiko with a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't go daddy." She pleaded, "Let's just go like mommy said."

Ichigo turn and bent down to her level. "I'm sorry Kumiko but I cannot do that, "He told her. "But I promise I will not let any harm come to you."

The little girl nodded before sadly removing her hand from her father's cloths. She looked into his eyes before running over towards Moka and Kokoa. Seeing her daughter, Moka bent down and pick the little girl up into her arms before looking at Ichigo in alarm. Ichigo stayed in his kneeing potion for a moment before picking himself up from the ground. He looked at both Moka and Kumiko for a brief moment before shifting his gaze towards the armed vampire guards.

"Please Ichigo!" Moka pleaded, "Let's just go and not fight them."

"Stay out of this Moka and keep Kumiko safe." He told her, glaring at her. "And no harm bet not comes to her."

"I promise no harm will come to her but please just lets go." She said

She didn't receive an answer, Ichigo vanish from her sight and reappeared a few meters in front of the guards. Seeing the boys speed for the first time, Issa was a bit shocked at seeing a human move so fast but smirked. His speed may be impressive but it was nothing compared to his, he shifted his gaze towards his guards and glared at them. Getting the message, each guard charge at Ichigo fully intent on killing him with no mercy. Ichigo glared at each of them before reaching behind his back and closing his right hand around Zangetsu's hilt.

"I want even give each of you a warning," He said coldly. "I'm just going to kill each of you before I kill that pathetic master of yours."

One of the guard's eyes narrowed in anger, "You will pay for talking like that about Issa-sama!" The guard spun the large scythe before charging forward, followed by his comrades.

Ichigo raised his head and glared at each of them, his eyes glowing red in cold fury. "Damn _**fools**_," He said before disappearing.

Issa blinked once before he found Ichigo directly in his face, the next instant he found a strong force impact his jaw. The blow sent him flying across the area until he landed on the ground, digging up a trench as his body was dragged across the ground. The vampire lord growled in annoyance and looked up to see Ichigo appear above him, swinging the large weapon in an arc, aiming to completely tear him in half. Issa widen his crimson eye in surprise before disappearing from Ichigo's view just before Zangetsu tore into the ground.

Issa appeared just beside Ichigo a swung towards his face but missed as Ichigo shifted his weight on Zangetsu and swung a kick towards his face. Issa bent back and dodged the blow before jumping back; he looked at Ichigo with a smirk before wiping the blood from his lip. He watched as Ichigo ripped his large blade from the ground and glared at him. He was impressed by the boys strength, even though he was only using a fraction of his own strength. He looked behind Ichigo to see each of his guards cut into pieces, his eyes widen a fraction before smirking.

"Very impressive boy," Issa complimented. "Most vampires or any other youki can't even land a hit on me, and you manage to do it in only a few exchanges."

"I'm going to do more than just landing a hit on you." Ichigo said coldly, "By the end of this fight I'm going to make sure your _**dead beneath my feet!**_"

Issa smirked at the threat before raising his hands in Ichigo's direction. "You are far too young to thing you can kill me." He said coldly before slamming his hands together.

A powerful shockwave race towards Ichigo who swung his blade in an arc, Issa widen his eyes as a red crescent shaped beam of energy raced forward and collided with the shockwave. The two powerful attacks collided, causing an explosion to occur around the area. Moka, Kumiko, and Kokoa shouted in fright and shielded their eyes from the rocks and debris that was sent flying from where the fight was happening. When the smoke and debris settle, they open their eyes and looked on in shock to see both Ichigo and Issa in a high speed collision of speed and power. Each one of their blows that connected cause small shockwaves to over flow the area.

Kokoa looked on in shock at seeing her father battling Ichigo with what seem like effort. She had never seen anybody be able to fight her father on equal ground as long as she had been living. She could barely see them move; only catching glimpses of their swing towards each other before they blurred from her sight. Seeing this before her was seriously starting to make her doubt if Ichigo was weak as she had been calling him. What kind of power did these Vizards have to be able to fight on par with her father whose strength was far beyond that of a S-class vampire.

Moka was also shell shocked at seeing Ichigo being able to go toe-to-toe with her father like it was ease. Just like Kokoa, she had never seen someone able to go toe-to-toe with her father beside her mother when they use to spar against one another. In her arms, Kumiko was also looking at the sense with a surprise look on her face. She then smiled, a seeing how strong her father was at being able to go head-to-head with her grandfather.

'_Daddy's strong!'_ She thought before looking back to see what was happening. She was still a little confused and sadden that they were fighting but held her tongue remembering her daddy's promise on returning to her.

In a sonic boom, Ichigo vanished from Issa's vision and reappeared on his side and swung Zangetsu towards the vampire Lords torso. The swing met nothing as Issa disappeared and phased back into sight a few meters away. Lifting his hand into a plucking position, he quickly flung his finger five times towards Ichigo. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo lifted Zangetsu and swung the blade, it vanishing from view as it blurred to block what was thrown towards him. With one final swing, Ichigo slammed Zangetsu on the ground, unleashing a red hell that shot towards a surprise looking Issa.

Issa glared, before raising his right arm as the attacked slammed into him pushing him back several meters. He grunted before lifting his left arm to push the attack back; flaring his youki he roared and lifted his arms into the air. The red crescent beam of energy shattered and disappeared into the air around them. Issa dropped his arms and glared at Ichigo who was also glaring at him.

Issa looked down at his hands to see both of them were damaged, the skin on his palms tore but repairing as his healing abilities kicked in. He looked at Ichigo who lifted the large sword onto his shoulders, a soiled glare directed towards his way. He was very surprise to see that the boy was able to keep up with him and land blows on him as well. His sword was also another thing he was surprised at, it should have shattered as his claws collided with it but it didn't. Actually, it seems to cause his hands more damage than he did to it. He need another way to be able to and blows on the boy with using his hands as much.

"Surprise that I'm not the same human you almost beat to death?" Ichigo asked, sneering at him. "Don't think that I'm as weak as I was back then, because if you do I promise it will be your down fall."

Issa laughed a bit and raised his right hand. "You are very surprising boy, I give you that much." He said, "I haven't had this much fun for a long time now."

"Your fun is about to turn into your death in a few seconds." Ichigo replied, gripping onto Zangetsu.

Issa glared at him, "Don't get too cocky boy." Suddenly what looked like silver and red datio appeared in his hands. He gripped it tightly in his right hand before swing it at the ground beside him. A huge fraction of the ground lifted from the ground, showering the side of the area in dust and debris. "I haven't even begun to show you my true power yet."

Lifting Zangetsu from his shoulders, Ichigo swung his large zanpakuto towards the ground. A larger fraction of the ground lifted up from the ground, a surprise look cross Issa's face along with Moka's, Kokoa's and Kumiko's. "Don't think for a second that I have shown my true strength as well you fool." Ichigo stated coldly

Issa glared before flaring his youki, the dark purple flow of his power creating a demonic looking wing creature behind him. The ground began to crack and break apart; Moka and the others widen their eyes and their knees buckled under them. Ichigo stood there with a cold look in his eyes before he flared his own power, his red reiatsu surrounding him and creating a demonic looking skull above him.

Issa red eyes glowed as he looked at the boy before him. "_**I will show you your place boy for even coming here and evening thinking you can beat me.**_"

"_**Then come you bastard!**_" Ichigo roared in anger, eyes glowing a dark red. "_**Show me everything and I will crush it! And then after I show you that you are nothing to me just like you did me four years ago.**_"

They both roared at each other, before racing towards each other with their weapons clutched in their hands. Both their powers tearing up the ground as the race towards each other, both intending on cutting each other apart. Both slammed their blades together, glaring at each other before jumping back and racing towards each other again. Their blades slammed together, this time when their blades collided an a huge explosion occurred causing Moka and the others to lose sight of them.

Kumiko's eyes widen, "DADDY!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End chapter Four**_

_**Author Notes: **_Telling you all now who ever thing that is the end of the fight that it is far from finished. This is only the beginning and I hoped you like it! Like to give thanks to those who gave me pointer's one where to look for Issa's fighting style. I know that he only use a hand-to-hand fight style but I will be letting him use a sword as well to be able to combat Ichigo on an even level. Thank you all, the next chapter may be out in a few days. Also hope you like the reunion with Ichigo and Kumiko!

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:**_ Darkness

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction. I also do not use the lyrics I will be using.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of the fight! The clash between fathers is going to continue and it's going to get bloodier. Also, I cannot just simply have Ichigo tearing through Rosario Vampire without anyone being able to fight him. I will have some leveled up a bit (or a lot) to fight with him or on par with him for a while. Also I will be given Moka a power up, I think that has never been done before and I hope you like it

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse**_

"Hurry the hell up you guys!" Gin shouted behind him, glaring at the others. "You are taken to long."

It had only taken a couple of minutes but Tsukune was back to his usual self. He had mange to shake of the images of his death with the help of his friends supporting him. When he came back to his senses, he was hoping to see Moka staring at him with that usual beautiful smile on her face. But sadly that was not what he saw, he was still happy to see the others looking at him in happiness that he was okay but he wanted to see the girl he loved there as well. He had asked the others where Moka was and was sadden to see she race after Ichigo along with Kokoa.

'_Why can't you see that he is not right for you Moka-chan?_' He thought sadly, thinking about the pink haired girl he had fallen in love with.

His eyes shifted to determination, he would make sure to protect Moka from that bastard. Tsukune could not understand why anyone would want to make a girl like Moka cry. Why would anyone want to do that? Moka didn't bother anyone or cause harm to anyone around her. She was kind and helps anyone in need, so why would this Ichigo want to hurt her like that? Ichigo didn't even deserve to be a man if all he wanted to do is put her down. His thoughts shifted towards Moka's suppose daughter, why when the first time he came here didn't he see her the last time he was here? Was Moka or the others in the large castle hiding her from him?

He was knocked out of his thoughts when a powerful blast of youki blew him and the rest of their feet. The only one that seems to be able to keep standing was Gin; the werewolf had his right hand covering his face and was glaring at the scene from afar. Using his eyesight, he could clearly see Ichigo doing battle with what looked like Moka's father. Both warriors were gritting their teeth and glaring at each other. A second later they vanish from sight, and seconds later flashes of light were seen across the area along with sparks of metal.

'_Damn their fast!'_ He thought, glaring forward to try to catch even a glimpse of them. Even if he transformed, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with them. He could also clearly see that it was their true speed at all, he gritted his teeth and his glare hardened. He looked down and clenched his fist, he had to find some way to become stronger then he currently was. He had speed but that was the only thing he had, he needed to find some way to increase his strength.

"Gin!"

The said boy turns around to see Kurumu glaring at him. "What do you want Kurumu?" He asked in annoyance.

"What are you just standing there for?" She asked him, annoyed. "Use your nose to tell us where Moka and Kokoa are?"

"And why do I need to do that?" He asked her sarcastically

Kurumu narrowed her eyes at him, "Hurry up and tell us where they are you perverted wolf!"

Gin glared at her, "You're asking me for a favor and that's the way you talk to me?" He snorted. "Why don't you use the little brain you have and feel what knocked you off your feet."

Kurumu just glared at him before doing what she was told. Feeling the power around her, she felt her eyes widened as she felt the overwhelming youki around her. Looking up towards the eastern direction of the large castle, she could see large clashes of light before explosions. She looked at Gin to see the said boy smirking at her; she sent him a glare before looking at Mizore. The girl had did the same and she could tell she felt it to along with the others. She flared her youki and transformed, he wings, claws, and tail flaring to life around her body.

"I see your finally using what youki detection you have." Gin said

"Shut up you bastard!" Kurumu shouted, growling at the insult to her abilities

"Clam down Kurumu-chan." Tsukune said, "Gin-sempai his only trying to get under your skin."

Kurumu huffed before smiling at him, "You're ready to go Tsukune-kun?"

Mizore suddenly appeared behind her, "Who said Tsukune-kun was traveling with you cow?"

Kurumu glared at her, "Shut up stalker!" She snapped. "I don't see you have a pair of wings?"

"I can carry Tsukune-kun with my magic?" Ruby suggested

"Me too, desu!" Yukari said

An annoyed expressing past over Gin's face as the girls begin arguing over who was going to carry Tsukune. He was seriously wondering how Tsukune could put up with them always arguing with each other over him. Gin couldn't lie, he loved girl and would love them arguing over him like that, but over time that would get annoying with them constantly arguing over him. He looked at Tsukune to see the boy rubbing the back of his head and chuckling nervously. He must be too damn nice for his own good or secretly he mush loved them always fighting over him.

A growl passed through his lips, alerting the others and making them look his way. They watched as he transformed and glare at them, he snorted before turning around and dashing away. The others glared at him before rushing after him, Kurumu quickly picking up Tsukune and lifting them into the air. She smirked and looked down to see Mizore and the others glaring at her, she laughed a bit before rushing after Gin as fast as she could. Mizore and the others just looked o for a couple of seconds before rushing after the two, each planning on beating Kurumu senseless when they catch her.

_Eastern area..._

Moka continue to watch the battle between her father and ex-lover. Her whole face was covered in worry each time the two would clash swords before vanishing from sight. She had failed to stop it; she had been dreaming of this happen for days now and wished that it didn't come true. But she had failed to stop it; she could even try from the rage that was in Ichigo's eyes as he glared at his father. She wondered if Tsukune and the others wouldn't have come, would she been able to stop this fight from happening? She shook her head before sighing sadly. She knew deep down that this fight was destined to happen between the two, for a long time bad blood have been boiling in each of them.

"How is he able to keep up with father Onee-chan?" Kokoa asked, knocking her sister out of her thoughts. "Nobody especially a half-breed like him should be able to fight on par with father."

Moka glared at her sister, "I wish you would stop calling him that Kokoa." She asked, a bit annoyed at her sisters constant insults.

Kokoa glared back, "Why do you keep protecting him Onee-chan?" She asked, "Since he came back into your life he has done nothing but try to hurt you."

"I don't protect him Kokoa, "Moka said. "I'm just repaying him for all the things he's done for me so long ago."

"Why do you keep saying things in the past?" Kokoa demanded, "Even if he did protect you back then, that doesn't give him the right to treat you that way or us."

"Listen to yourself Kokoa!" Moka snapped, surprising her sister. "I know you remember what we did to him! If anything we deserve more for what we did that day."

"He deserves it!" Kokoa protested

Moka sighed, "I do you think he deserve getting beating by mother and father Kokoa?" She asked, "All he wanted was his daughter and me as well. He never asked for anything else while he was getting beaten by them, and I was a fool to walk away while he was calling out to me."

"He got what he deserved for getting you pregnant!"

Moka glared at her sister in annoyance. "I know you're old enough to understand that it takes two to make a baby Kokoa." She said coldly, "I'm just as much as he is to blame for having a child."

Kokoa stayed silent for a moment, "But he tried to kill you and the rest of us."

Moka sighed sadly, "I know Kokoa but do you not think that we didn't deserve it?" She asked, "I'm not talking about Tsukune and the others but me and you. We did stand there and watched him beaten almost to death."

"What are you trying to say Onee-chan?" Kokoa asked

"What I'm trying to say Kokoa is that you need to thing deeply about the things you say before apologizing to Ichigo for the insults you keep throwing his way."

Kokoa gasped in shock before glaring at her sister. "I will _**never**_ say sorry to that bastard!"

Moka was about to say something else but another shockwave blocked her from saying anything. She looked towards the battle to see both her father and Ichigo swing at each other, each swing go for the kill. She was becoming even more worried; this fight was becoming more serious by the second as time passed. She had to find some way to stop this fight but she knew that she could not stop the fight in her current state no matter how much she wanted to. She just had to wait until the others came along with Tsukune, they should be able to find the place with all the youki around the area.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and he narrowly avoided a slash to his torso, jumping back he gripped Zangetsu with both hands and thrusted the large blade forward. Issa widen his eyes a fraction and nearly missed blocking Ichigo's thrust to his chest, if he was a minute to late he would have been impaled through. He gritted his teeth and pushed his katana upward, the force sent Zangetsu flying from Ichigo's hands. The vampire lord twisted the katana in his hands before thrusting it towards Ichigo's unguarded chest. The orange haired teen narrowed his eyes before phasing out of view, Issa widen his eyes and glared at missing his target.

'_Where the hell are you?'_ He thought, looking around for his opponent. He suddenly felt a force above him and looked up to see Ichigo reappear and grabbing Zangetsu in both hands. Ichigo roared and came down hard upon Issa who raised his katana just in time to block Ichigo slash that would have cut him in half. Landing on the ground and digging his feet in to the dirt, Ichigo glared at the vampire lord in front of him. Ichigo was very impress to see that the bastard was able to keep up with him, but either way he would make sure he would come out the victory of this fight.

"Very impressive swordsmanship boy," Issa complimented, pushing further on his blade. "You might be the first one other than Akasha who's able to keep up with me in sword play."

Ichigo smirked, "Don't think for a second that this is as far as I can go!" A red aura suddenly covered both him and Zangetsu, "Because I'm just getting started!"

With a furious roar, Ichigo slashed upward with Zangetsu, pushing Issa into the air. The vampire lord glared at Ichigo before flipping himself in midair and gaining his balance. He glared downward just in time to see Ichigo swinging towards him, unleashing another one of those crescent beam attacks. Gathering his own youki, Issa pointed his katana forward and gathered his youki at the tip of his blade. A purple ball of youki began to form until it was at the size of a basketball at the tip of the katana.

Issa smirked, "Let's see if that attack of yours can handle this!" With a roared the ball of energy launched forward, creating a wave of energy that slammed into Ichigo's attack. The collision only lasted a second before Issa's attack broke through and race towards a surprise looking Ichigo.

The surprise look on Ichigo's face vanished and a scowl replaced it. He raised Zangetsu over him, to shield the wave of energy away from his body, a second later he was consumed by it. Moka and Kumiko gasped at this, looking on as Ichigo was consumed in the wave of youki. Kokoa herself said nothing, she continue to glare forward thinking about everything her sister had told her. Tears began to gather in Kumiko's eyes as she thought her daddy was hurt.

Her tear soaked gaze turn towards her mother, "Mommy!" She said, "Is daddy okay! Please tell me daddy's okay!"

Moka smiled at her, "Don't worry Kumiko. Your dad his tougher then he looks," She assured her.

Kumiko wiped the few tears off her face before smiling, "Okay, mommy."

Up in the sky, Issa laughed at seeing his attack overwhelming the pitiful boy that dare challenge him to do battle. The boy was very impressive to be able to keep up with him for a bit, but even with that he was only using a good ten percent of his true power. He enjoyed the fight a little bit and wished it would continue, but the boy seem like he was finished now. At least he was able to get rid of that damn thing! He was doing the world a favor by getting rid of him. If he was kept alive he didn't know what the boy would be able to accomplish.

"You were far more impressive than I thought boy." He said, looking down at the smoke cloud. "But again you are far too young to think you would be able to fight me."

Suddenly, something came shooting out of the smoke cloud. Issa widen his eyes and looked behind him to see Ichigo reappear behind him, the only seem scars that seem to be on him was that the left sleeve of his shihakusho was burn off. Issa quickly tried to raises his katana but he was too slow, Ichigo swung fast and slammed Zangetsu against Issa's katana. The strength behind the swing cause Issa's eyes to widen as he found Zangetsu buried into his left shoulder. He gritted his teeth in pain before glaring at a smirking Ichigo.

"Let me give you a word of advice," Ichigo said smirking darkly. "_**Never**_ think you have won a fight against me so quickly."

Gripping Zangetsu harder, he pulled downward hard as he could with it. Issa screamed in pain and found himself speeding towards the ground and slamming into it. Moka and Kokoa widen their eyes at this; they had never seen someone ever hurt their father before. Seeing it before them was just unbelievable to both of them. Suddenly fear and admiration seem to fill within Kokoa's eyes as she stared at the still floating Ichigo.

"He... was able to hurt father!" Kokoa stuttered out, "How was he able to do that?"

Moka shook her head, also looking at the scene with a shock look on his face. "I really don't know Kokoa," She answered her sister truthfully.

"I know why!"

Both vampire sisters turn their gaze towards the little brown haired girl who was smiling as she looked up at her father. "How do you know Kumiko?" Kokoa asked her niece

Kumiko giggled, "It's because he's strong! And he's my daddy!" She said simply

Moka smiled at her daughter, "Your right Kumiko." She was still worried about her father but knew that he was far from finish. That blow Ichigo got on him probably just angered him even farther.

"MOKA! KOKOA!"

Both girls turn around to see Gin suddenly appear before them in a blur of speed. His suddenly appearance cause both girls to scream in alarm, but Kumiko along seem to giggle at seeing the blue werewolf in front of her. Gin smirked at the two girls before transforming back into his human form; he looked over towards the little girl in Moka's arms to see she looked exactly like Moka. He also noted that that the little girl seems to have a similar look as Ichigo as well.

"DON'T DO THAT YOU DAMN WOLF!" Kokoa shouted in anger

Gin smirked at her, "Sorry about that Kokoa."

Moka smiled at him, "It's good to see you Gin."

Gin nodded, "You to Moka but who is the little girl in your arms?"

Moka smiled at bit, she was no longer afraid of telling people about her daughter. "This beautiful little girl is my daughter."

Gin's eyes bulged, "Are you serious?" He asked in shocked

Moka nodded, "Yes I'm serious Gin-sempai."

Gin was amazed at this; he would never have thought that Moka would have a little girl of all things. The girl was to kind and sometime too naive to probably even know what sex was or to even have a child. But all that seem to be wrong as he gazed at the giggling little girl in the pink haired vampire arms. The girl looked just like Moka, having silver hair like the inner Moka and pink strips that represented the Outer Moka. She also seems to have the same giddiness as the one before him as well.

"Yup, that little girl is definitely your daughter." Gin said, "But who is the father? Is it Tsukune?"

Moka was about to answer him but was interrupted by her daughter giggling. She looked at the little girl who was smiling at Gin for some odd reason.

"You're a really huge dog, mister!" She said

Gin sweat dropped

Moka gasped, "KUMIKO! You cannot say that about someone." She scowled, "Now tell Gin-sempai you're sorry."

Kumiko pouted cutely, "I'm sorry Gin-sempai." She apologized

Gin chuckled, "Don't worry about it kid." He smirked, "I can become a much bigger dog if I wanted to."

Moka and Kokoa looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about Gin-semapi/perverted wolf?" They both asked

He just smirked at them, "You just have to see won't you."

Moka and Kokoa was still confused a bit on what he was talking about but left it along. They were about to turn back towards the fight, but the shouts of their name caused them to look behind them. They looked to see Tsukune and the others either flying or running towards them, Moka smiled at them a bit before turning back around. She didn't have time to deal with the silent glares that would be thrown her way, she had more deals to worry about in front of her.

Kurumu put Tsukune on the ground before landing on the ground and reverting back to her human form. She sent an annoyed look in Gin's direction who was smirking at her, "You could have waited for us you know?" She told him annoyed

Gin snorted, "Learn to keep up and we want have a problem."

Tsukune ignored the argument that began with Gin and Kurumu and stared at Moka who wasn't looking his way. He looked at her for a couple of seconds before shifting his gaze towards the little girl in her arms. He was amazed at seeing that the little girl looked like both Moka's; she also had a similar appearance to Ichigo if you looked closely. Unlike other vampires he had saw, the little girl had warm chocolate brown eyes that seem to be filled with happiness for some odd reason. Following the girls gaze, he looked up to see Ichigo standing on air and glaring down at a cloud of smoke.

'_How is he able to do that?' _Tsukune thought in amazement, never seeing someone able to standing on air like that.

"Is something wrong Tsukune-kun?" Ruby asked

Tsukune looked at her and smiled, "Nothing's wrong Ruby-san."

Ruby nodded before looking over towards Moka who was looking towards the sky, following the girl's gaze she caught sight of Ichigo who was standing on air. She was amazed at this, even with her magic it would take effort for her to just stand there like he was currently doing. It also seem like he wasn't even trying either, like wasn't even giving it effort to stand where he was. Her pride took a blow for that, she felt jealous that he was able to stand there like it's nothing to him. She looked at Moka and finally caught sight of the little girl in her arms.

"Moka," She called out

Moka turn around and smiled, "What is it Ruby-san?"

Ruby said nothing at first, she just pointing towards Kumiko before speaking. "Is that little girl in your arms your daughter by any chance?"

Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore paused and looked at the little girl with shocked look on their faces. Looking closely, they could see that the girl had a strong resembles to both Moka's and Ichigo as well. The little girl was no doubt Moka and Ichigo's daughter, so all the things that they still thought were lies was true. The proof was right in front of them so they had no alternate of saying that the girl wasn't theirs. The three girls looked over towards Tsukune to see he had a sad look in his eyes, each girl became angry but they held their tongue.

Moka smiled and looked at Kumiko. "Say hello to my friends Kumiko-chan."

Kumiko looked at her mother and smiled before looking at the others. "Hello, my names Kumiko!" She greeted, she then looked at her hand and began counting her fingers. She then smiled and raised four fingers, "And I'm four years old!"

All the anger left the now four girls as they looked at the small girl, they couldn't blame the small girl for Tsukune's sadness no matter how much they wanted to. The little girl was just too cute for them to be able to say anything mean in front of her towards her mother. Nothing was her fault; the blame was directed towards Moka and that bastard who caused all this. They watched as the girl giggled before looking back up in the sky, the girls followed her gaze to see Ichigo floating in the air.

"What the heck is he just standing up there for?" Kurumu asked

"Just shut up cow and watch," Mizore said. She took the lollipop out her mouth before putting it back in. "You ask to many questions sometimes."

Kurumu glared at her, "Nobody ask you to say anything stalker!"

They were about to begin arguing but a power blast of youki stopped them in their tracks; they quickly turn back towards the scene before them. Once the smoke cleared, Moka and Kokoa eyes open in amazement at what was before them. Standing in a crater was their father but injured more than they had ever saw him, were his left arm was suppose to be the only thing there was a stump. His knees were bent and he was clutching his katana tightly in his hands, he glared up towards Ichigo with anger in his eyes.

"He... managed... to wound father!" Kokoa said in shock, still not believing what they were seeing before them.

Tsukune was also shocked, when he had fought Moka's father the man had took his blows like they were nothing but insect bites to him. Now standing just a yard or two away from him was a severely wound Issa, he had never saw that man with that kind of expression on his face. He look up towards Ichigo in awe and fear, was this his true power that Ichigo's been holding back on them? Or is this not even his full power? Tsukune felt something twist in his gut that was he thought was absolutely true.

"Just how strong is he?" Kurumu asked, shocked as well

Gin watched the fight before him with calculated eyes. "I guess where this fight is going, we might just see how strong Ichigo is."

"I would never think he would be able to wound a vampire lord so severely like that." Ruby said, she then turn her gaze towards Moka. "Are you sure that he was human when you met him Moka?"

Moka nodded, "Yes Ruby-san! I'm sure that Ichigo was a hundred percent human when I first met him."

Ruby nodded and looked at the scene before her, if what Moka was saying was true then that boy must have had something or someone to give him powers. There was no possible way that a human should be able to wound a vampire in no possible way. The only time she ever saw that happen was with Tsukune, but he was only able to wound one because of the ghoul that was inside him. She was sure that Ichigo had no ghoul's powers in him, but she couldn't be for sure, his eyes were red and he did meet Moka a long time ago. Something might have happen for Moka to inject blood into him to save him from something that was the only theory she could come up with.

"Moka, did you inject your blood into him a long time ago?" She asked

Moka and the others widen their eyes at her claim, and Kokoa glared at her sister hearing that was somehow why Ichigo was so strong. That was the only reason that could be because she had never heard of a monster called a Vizard before in her life. Why would her sister give some human her blood? And even worst someone like him? If she was the reason why he had power, than he should be grateful to her! Not trying to kill her or hurt her at any possible way he could! Kokoa felt anger build up in her just thinking about that.

Tsukune looked at his girlfriend in shocked. "Is that true Moka-chan?" He asked

Moka shook her head furiously. "NO! I never gave Ichigo-kun my blood before."

Kurumu snorted, "Well how do you explain those red eyes of his?" She asked sarcastically. "Cause this Vizard thing the Headmaster told us he was I never heard of before in my life."

"Me either," Mizore said. "So the only option is that you had to give him your blood."

Moka glared at them, why would they think she would give Ichigo her blood? She had dranked from him numerous times but she had never given him her blood. She had no reason, Ichigo was well trained in martial arts to protect himself from any gang that wanted to fight him or who picked on her. He never got seriously hurt to need to give him her blood, he probably got a broken arm before but a quick trip to his father would fix that. She looked at them each with a seriously look on her face.

"I'm telling you the truth!" She said, "I had no reason onto why I would give Ichigo-kun my blood. He never needed it to protect me four years ago."

Ruby cross her arms over her chest, "I really don't believe that Moka."

"Why?" Moka asked

"I looked up every record about every youki that excited, and I have never read about this Vizard the Headmaster said he was." Ruby explained, "The only possible way for him to have power is that you gave him your blood."

"I'm telling you that I never gave Ichi-kun my blood!" Moka snapped

"I don't believe you Moka!" Kurumu said, glaring at her. "How else could he have power?"

"Shut up."

They all paused in their argument to turn and see Gin with his arms cross over his chest and looking toward the fight. He turns and glared at them, "What Moka says is true." He said

"And how can you tell?" Mizore asked

Gin smirked and pointed towards his nose. "How else can I know? This nose can smell practically anything." He explains to them, "And I can smell that Ichigo has no trace of vampire blood in his system."

"Your nose cannot be that damn good!" Mizore said

Gin snorted, "Believe what you want. But Ichigo is far from being a ghoul like Tsukune if you think he is."

"Then what is he, desu?" Yukari asked

Gin shook his head, "I really don't know? Just shut up and watch the fight. Then we might just find out what he is."

Issa was enraged, how was this boy able to land an injury of this magnitude on him? It shouldn't even be possible for him to do it. He glared up towards Ichigo who was smirking darkly at him, seeing that made him even angrier. Gathering his youki at the base of his arm, he waited as his arm was replaced by a new one. Standing up straight, he tested the arm before smirking at a now narrowed eye Ichigo.

"I see you seem surprise that I was able to heal my arm." Issa said, clenching his left fist. "Well let me explain that a wound like that is nothing to a vampire. We could practically heal any part of our bodies if we wanted to, even if the body was cut in half or blown to bits."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Don't get to full of yourself because you're able to heal injuries I inflict on you." He said, "I have fought someone you could do the same thing as you."

"You have now," Issa said. "Interesting boy, is it another vampire?"

"No! But enough of that," Ichigo said, "Even if you can heal yourself! You can't heal if your whole body is obliterated into oblivion."

Issa glared, "Do you really think you have the power to kill me?"

Ichigo glared down at him before pointing the tip of Zangetsu at him. "It's not that I think," He disappeared and phased back right at Issa's side. "I KNOW I can!"

Ichigo swung Zangetsu to cut right through Issa's torso, but the vampire lord mange to get his katana up enough time to block the strike. The two glared at one another before breaking apart and entering a high speed strike fest against one another. Their strike faster than the trained eye could see as the aim every strike to kill one another. They suddenly vanished and reappeared a few meters away from where they previously were. Issa suddenly grin before faster than Ichigo could react, he felt a fist slam into his gut.

He grunted in pain as he was lunched across the area, he open his eyes and looked up to see Issa diving towards him in a drop kick. Ichigo slammed his hand on the ground and narrowly avoided being crushed, Issa slammed into the ground creating a huge crater and smoke. Ichigo closed his eyes a bit, and raced into the smoke cloud and swung Zangetsu in a full arc. Sparks flew as he met against Issa's katana, the smoke clear to show a glaring vampire lord. Taking advantages, Ichigo slammed a punch straight across Issa's face.

Blood flew from the vampire's lord mouth, he gasped in shock before gritting his teeth. He reacted and threw his own punch quickly towards Ichigo's shoulder. The orange haired teen dug his feet into the ground and prepared him for the blow, confident that he would be able to shake it off. Issa grinned, and took advantage at Ichigo's arrogance; he charged his youki into his fist. The blow slammed into Ichigo's shoulder, the said boy widen his eyes had gritted his teeth in pain as the right side of his shihakusho was blown to pieces. Ichigo instantly reacted and struck upward as quickly as he could with Zangetsu, the huge long blade craving a deep gash across the vampire lord's chest.

Issa grunted, and slashed upward with his own katana, the long blade being able to cut through Ichigo's shihakusho and craving a similar gash across his chest. Blood splattered across the ground, and the two glared at each other as they regain their footing. They shot towards each other and slammed their blades together; Issa jumped into the air and aimed a straight kick that connected to Ichigo's face. Using the momentum, Ichigo twisted his body along with Zangetsu and swung it across Issa's chest.

Issa gritted his teeth in pain as Zangetsu dragged across his chest, creating another long gash across his chest. Landing on the ground, he quickly blurred forward and slammed a kick into Ichigo's chest, the blow sending him tumbling across the area, kicking up rocks and debris. Twisting his body and landed on his feet, Ichigo sled across the area with a fierce glare on his face. He quickly looked up to see Issa above him, the vampire lord swung downward along with Ichigo swing towards him. The collision of their blades caused another shockwave to fill through the area around them, along with debris and smoke.

Seconds later, Issa came flying out of the smoke being quickly followed by Ichigo. The orange haired teen vanished and phased over Issa and punched him across the jaw, the blow sending the vampire lord flying in another direction. Landing on the ground, reiatsu blasted around Ichigo's form and covering Zangetsu whole form. Holding the blade upward, He glared in Issa's direction before slashing Zangetsu downward. A huge crescent shape beam of energy raced towards Issa's from.

Issa quickly twisted his body upwards and landed on the ground, raising his own blade and gathering his youki around him. He slashed towards Ichigo, creating a similar attack that slammed into Ichigo's and crating an explosion in the middle. The two didn't even bother about the smoke and glared at one another, before racing towards one another at top speed. The two slashed as one another, dragging their blades across each other's body. Ichigo landed on the ground and quickly turn around and shooting across the area as fast as he could.

Getting their just in time as Issa widen his eyes and swung his katana, their blades meeting again and creating a storm of smoke and debris. They glared at one another and gathered their power into their blades, each of their aura's battle for dominates. Cracks began to form around them, along with small trenches that began to form. Unlocking blades with the vampire lord, Ichigo jumped back and raised his right hand at Issa. A second later, a ball of red energy began forming in his hand, getting a surprise look from the vampire lord.

"Take this you bastard!" Ichigo roared.

The small ball of energy release from his hand, become a wide range attack that consumed Issa. Ichigo landed on the ground and glared forward as his cero consumed Issa, he waited patiently as a small explosion occurred. He knew that small cero hadn't finished the vampire lord off; he would just wait until he made his move. A few seconds later passed by and the smoke settled to see Issa, his left hand was badly burn but it was quickly healing like the rest of the wounds Ichigo inflicted onto his body. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at this before gritted his teeth, that healing ability of his would cause for a serious problem if he somehow didn't find a way to stop it.

'_Damn bastard._' He thought, gripping Zangetsu tightly in his right hand.

Issa chuckled as he watched Ichigo glaring at him. "Nicely done boy," He said, looking at his left hand to see it now healed completely. "But you will never defeat me with attacks like that if they only cause burns."

"Don't kid yourself." Ichigo sneered, "The next attack will be ten times stronger than what I've been throwing at you."

"I would like to see you try!" Issa snapped, "I will make sure this time to make sure your dead!"

Ichigo glared at him with burning rage in his eyes. He lifted his left hand and grabbed the top part of his shihakusho; with a quick pull he ripped the remaining shreds off of him. Moka looked at him and blushed a bit a seeing his ripped body, he seem to have no kind of fat on him whatsoever. She looked behind her to see the others looking at the fight in amazement along with her as well. This was the first time she had ever seen someone except her mother able to battle her father like this.

"I make sure to hit your ass with enough power where you won't be able to heal yourself!" Ichigo threaten.

"THEN COME AND TRY HUMAN!" Issa roared

Both rushed towards one another, meeting in the middle of the area and slamming their blades against one another. Another shockwave was created, blowing back Moka and the others haired and causing some of the to scream in shock. The two enemies glared at one another and broke apart before vanishing from the others sight. The only think they could see was blood being splattered across the ground. Moka looked on in worry as the fight was becoming even more deadly by the second.

"This fight is getting really intense isn't it?" Kurumu asked in shock

Kokoa glared at her in annoyance. "What the hell do you think?"

Kurumu glared at her but said nothing

"Has your father ever fought this fiercely against anyone?" Mizore asked

Moka shook her head, "No! The only time he did fight seriously a bit was when he would spar against my mother. But that was just for practice and passing time, I never seen him fight like this or receive any wounds like that before."

Gin smirked, "Ichigo must be damn good to be able to push your father so far."

"No he isn't."

Gin and the others turn to see a serious looking Kokoa who kept her gaze towards the fight. She had her arms across her chest but they could see that she was gripping her sleeves tightly. Each of them was confused at the way she was acting now, something must be seriously wrong for her to be acting like this.

"What do you mean he isn't Kokoa, desu?" Yukari asked, "Your father seems to be fighting pretty hard out there."

Kokoa shook her head, "It might seem he's fight hard but he's only toying with Ichigo."

The others widen their eyes in shock at that

"Are you serious Kokoa?" Kurumu asked

Kokoa nodded, "Yes!"

"But," Tsukune started. "When I fought him, do you mean he was just toying with me as well?"

Again Kokoa shook her head yes.

Tsukune was shock at this; he quickly turns towards Moka to confirm this. "Is what Kokoa saying true Moka-chan?" He asked

Moka nodded, "Unfortunately yes. My father hasn't even begun to show his true power."

"How more powerful can he get?" Ruby asked

"He still hasn't transformed." Kokoa said

The others looked at her in confusion before looking over at the fight. They looked over Issa to see he had no type of item on his body as a seal he had to take off. Like Moka's and Kokoa's sister Kahlua who had earrings has her seals, she had to take them off them unleash or transform her arm to unleash her true power. But as they looked at Issa, they found no such think anywhere on his body. So how could he transform?

"I don't see a seal on his body." Mizore said

Kokoa snorted, "Father doesn't need a seal. He can transform any time he want."

Tsukune and the others nodded not all that surprise that he could consider he's beyond an S-class monster.

"So he can transform like Moka or your other sister."

Moka shook her head, "No! His transformation is entirely different than ours. His transformation is also far more powerful."

"How much more powerful are you talking about Moka?" Kurumu asked

Moka didn't answer her, which caused the blue haired girl to gulp in fear. Just how more powerful was he going to become if he ever released his power? She had heard of vampire transformations but since Moka's father was a vampire lord she didn't think he needed one at all. But hearing that he had another level of power made Kurumu begin to fear just how powerful vampire's were. Power like that when you're already one of the most powerful didn't make scene to her, but the fear in her still wonders how much more powerful could he get.

Ichigo phased back into sight just a few meters away from where the current shockwave occurred. Both his hands were gripping on Zangetsu and his eyes were glaring in each direction, trying to pick up any trace of Issa. Suddenly his eyes widen a fraction as the tip of a blade came inches away from his face, he only had a second to dodge out of the way or he would have been killed. Catching his footing he glared forward before thrusting his hand forward, he grins when he felt himself grip something. Clenching his fist for a better grip, he pulled as hard as he could and suddenly Issa reappeared with a shock look on his face.

"!" Ichigo roared a slammed the vampire lord hard onto the ground, creating a huge crater in the area. Issa coughed blood before glaring at Ichigo who was smirking at him. "How does that fill you bastard? That's just how I felt four years ago!"

Issa gritted his teeth before grabbing a hold of Ichigo's forearm, using his strength he threw Ichigo as hard as he could away from him. Picking himself up quickly, Issa blurred forward before phasing back over Ichigo and swing down upon the orange haired shinigami. Ichigo quickly raised Zangetsu and blocked the slash aimed to cut him in half, the two glared at one another before phasing out of sight. Ichigo phased back in sight already swing Zangetsu like a baseball bat, the huge zanpakuto clashed with steel as Issa reappeared.

Ichigo smirked, "Is this how you predicted this fight was going to go? Or you shocked that the once human you beat into the ground can fight _**back**_?"

Issa eyes narrowed in intense hatred at Ichigo's words. He felt sicken that everything that he had said was true! The boy's power right now did match his to every aspect. Each counter, collision, speed, power, the boy and everything to match up with him. The more he thought about it the angrier he got, how could he let a mere _human_ match him? He could not let this go on any further! He would destroy him here and now.

"I'm tired of your arrogance boy!" He snapped, "I will show you your place here and now!"

"Then show me!" Ichigo said, pushing harder on Zangetsu. He dug his feet into the ground and began pushing forward, dragging Issa along with the ride.

The vampire lord glared forward before digging his own feet into the ground, the ride he was being sent on stop before he slashed upward. The clashed cause Zangetsu to rise into the air, seeing his chance Issa stepped forward but met nothing but air. Moving quickly, he jumped in the air just in time to dodge a strike that was aim for his back. Twisting on the large blade, he sent a strong kick towards Ichigo's unprotected face but the vizard quickly blocked it his forearm. Issa glared before shifting and sending another kick towards Ichigo's chest, but this time the vizard phased out of sight.

Issa landed on the ground, his eyes searching for any possible angle Ichigo will reappear. Shifting his feet, he lean his body back just in time to dodge a dive strike that was aim to impale his head through. Looking up, he smirked when he saw a enrage look cross over Ichigo's face before he again disappeared from view. A second later Issa phased out of view, quickly following after him. Blows and waves of pressure was seen all across the area, small craters forming each time the two would reappear for a brief moment.

They again phased back into view, slamming their blades against one another. Ichigo glared intensified and he suddenly grabbed onto a surprise looking Issa's jacket. He growled, twisting his body and throwing the vampire lord as hard as he could in the direction of the large castle. The sudden surprise move catching the vampire lord off guard, he tried to quickly gain his foot but was surprise when he couldn't. A second later he found himself slamming clean through his castle walls and landing in the center of the main hall.

From the battle field, Ichigo suddenly stabbed Zangetsu into the ground. He turns to look at his zanpakuto for a moment, the blade suddenly glowed red and he nodded. Turning his head back in the direction of the castle, Ichigo glared and flared his reiatsu around him. Bending his knees, he lunched himself as quickly as he could towards the castle where Issa was currently at. Speeding into the hallway, he shot towards a surprise looking Issa and slammed a right hook across his face.

The sudden blow cause Issa to stagger back in shock, completely not expecting a counter to come so quickly. Regaining his whits, he glared and faster than Ichigo could react, the shinigami found a fist buried into his stomach. Issa's eyes widen in shock as his opponent seem to take the full blunt of his blow without a sign of pain at all. Ichigo took a step back before slamming a strong uppercut into Issa's lower jaw; he then slammed another uppercut into his stomach.

Issa's eyes widen in pain, he could feel that his ribs were broke, along with damage to his eternal organs. Ichigo stepped back and watched as Issa dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. He scoffed at him and slammed a kick straight into his stomach, the blow sending the vampire lord crashing into another wall. He watched silently as a cloud of smoke form where Issa's body was, he was about to turn around thing the fight was over but a sudden hand on his shoulder cause him to stop. He quickly turn around but had no time to reacted as a left hook found its way across his face.

The blow sending him flying out of the castle, bending his head down he glared as he looked to see Issa quickly following after him. He quickly flared his arms out and stopped his advancement into the air; cocking his arm back he sent it flying towards Issa's face. A surprise look flashed across his face as his fist went straight into the vampire lord. He curses himself for his stupidly, and quickly turns around in enough time to see a fist mere inches away from his face. Issa's fist's buried across his face and sent him crashing towards the ground, creating a large crater right on side of Zangetsu.

Issa glared down upon Ichigo's emerging form, his teeth was clenched so tight that they might shatter in mere moments. At his sides, his fists were clenched tightly and his claws cut the skin to draw blood. Purple youki flashed around him as his anger continued to rise. Down below, Ichigo grabbed onto Zangetsu and watched everything above him with cautions eyes.

"I will not be beaten by a human..." Issa calmly said through intense anger. His hair began to grow longer along with his skin become darker. "I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A DAMN HUMAN!"

Power exploded outward, surrounding the vampire lord in a ball of purple youki. Seeing this, both Moka and Kokoa's eyes widen in fear as they knew what was going to happen. Kokoa shifted her gaze towards Ichigo in awe and fear, wondering how could anyone push her father this far. Tsukune and the others and no time to react as a powerful force slammed into them, causing each of them to gasp in shock. Their knees buckled under them, sending them crashing towards the ground in pain.

Tsukune grunt and twisted his head to see both Moka and Kokoa standing. "What... the hell... is that?"

Moka grunted and slowly turn her head towards him. "My father's transforming!" She said

Tsukune and the others eyes widen in amazement how could just release cause this much too happen to the surrounding area? Tsukune could feel a huge pressure that was keeping him on the ground. He turns his head to see Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby in the same position as him. he looked over towards Gin to see him standing but even with that he was still struggling a bit to keep up.

'_What the hell's he doing?_' Ichigo thought, looking on and waiting for the vampire lord to reappear from the ball of youki he created. He could feel Issa's energy levels increasing along with his energy becoming much darker than it was before. He looked down at Zangetsu and considers using his bankai, but shook that thought quickly as it came. He was completely confident he could beat this bastard with the power he had now. He suddenly heard something like braking glass, looking up he could see the ball Issa had surrounded himself in was cracking.

_**BOOM!**_

The ball of youki exploded outward, creating a huge wave of energy that surrounded the whole area. Ichigo raised his left arm up to cover his face, glaring into the smoke to try and located where Issa's location was. Seconds later, the smoke settled and Ichigo eyes widen a fraction at what was floating above him. Moka and the others eyes widen in fear at what they were seeing, never before had either of them had seen anything like what was before them.

"What the hell is... that?" Kurumu asked in fear

The others couldn't answer her; they were just too shocked at what they were seeing before them. Floating in the air was what could be described as a winged demon from the depths of hell itself. The thing was completely black in color and it had large bat like wings on its back. Its hair was long and flaring out behind it, but unlike its body its hair was a midnight blue in color. Claws racked both its hands and feet and jagged long fangs were a good two inches out of its mouth.

Its eyes and no visible pupils, they were completely purple in color and what looked like purple lighting flashed around it. The thing grins down upon a glaring Ichigo who was clutching Zangetsu tightly in his hands. The amount of hatred burning in his eyes were increasing with every second that passed, his fist were clenched so tightly around Zangetsu that they were beginning to bleed.

The thing chuckles before shifting its gaze at the glaring shinigami. "_**You should feel honored human.**_" It said, "_**I never thought that I would have to resort to using this.**_"

Ichigo scoffed, "Don't thing that this new look of yours is going to change a damn thing!"

"_**You truly believe that you will be able to match me now?**_"

Ichigo didn't answer him; he flared his power around him and Zangetsu, creating a vortex of red reiatsu. Issa kept calmly in the air as he looked down at the scene with an amused look on his face; he was interesting on what Ichigo was planning. Whatever he was planning, he would make sure to crush whatever hopes the boy though he hand. The mistake he made of leaving that thing alive will be corrected here today! And this time he would make sure he's dead.

"_**GETSUGA**__**,**_" Ichigo roared, lifting Zangetsu into the air. The ground cracked under him as he charged more reiatsu into the large zanpakuto. "Let's see you stand there with that smug look on your face after this!"

Issa chuckled, "_**Show me everything you have boy.**_" He raised his right hand and pointed his palm towards Ichigo. "_**I will not move an inch from this spot; I will only block your attack with my right hand.**_"

Ichigo's glare became murderous; he would not let that bastard stand there and look down on him. He would make sure to wipe that smug look of his face for good! "_**TENSHOOOOO**__**,**_"

Ichigo swung towards Issa who still didn't move from his spot, still confident that he didn't have to move. Once Ichigo swung, the blade blasted like an inferno of hellish storm, releasing a huge crescent beam of energy that sped towards a surprising looking Issa. Moka and the others stared shocked at the humongous blast of energy Ichigo released from his sword that was heading straight towards a surprised looking Issa. A second later, the Getsuga Tensho slammed directly into Issa's right palm and began to push him into the air.

'_Damn it!'_ He thought in anger, '_Just how much power does that boy still have?'_

Behind him, his large wings spared widely behind him and stopped him quickly. He grinned and began pushing the attack from Ichigo back but to his surprise felt it wasn't moving at all. He narrowed his eyes and held out his left hand, a second later what looked like blood tentacles flared to life. They formed into what looked like a large blood red claymore that seems to be covered in purple lightning. He grins savagely and slashed the huge sword against the Getsuga Tensho, completely cutting it in half with what looked like little effort.

Down below, Tsukune could only gap in shocked. The others around him was in complete shock as well, completely amazed that at the large beam of energy being cutting half like it was noting. Kokoa was gapping at her father in shock! She had never seen his full power being release but never thought he would be this powerful. What she was currently looking at was more like a demon then a vampire.

"Is he truly a vampire?" Ruby asked

Moka turn towards the black haired woman to see her whole body shaking in fear. She looked around to see the others were also shaking in fear except Gin who for some reason looked angry. She felt something tremble in her arms and looked down to see that Kumiko was also shaking in fear like the rest were.

"Mommy..." The little girl stuttered out, "Is daddy going to be okay?"

Moka didn't know how she was going to answer that; she didn't want to tell the little girl that her dad was going to lose and deep down she didn't want him to. But looking how her father cut down Ichigo's best attack like it was nothing, began to make her doubt that he was going to win or even be alive after this. The fear she's been feeling since the ay started began coming back tenfold; the fear of Ichigo losing his life began to cloud any judgment for her own safety.

"Moka-chan," Tsukune called out to her, seeing the scared look on her face. "Is something wrong/"

Moka didn't answer him

"Moka," Kurumu shouted, "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

Moka looked at them all, and each of them was surprise to see a determined look on her face. Each wondering what she was looking like that for and for what she was suddenly thinking about. Moka shifted her gaze from her friends and looked down at her daughter, the little girls fueling her resolve to do what she had to do. She couldn't allow Ichigo to die, he had too much lost time to spend with his daughter to die on her know. She still had to get his forgiveness, she knew that love was far from anything because she thought that after what she did he could never love her again.

"Tsukune," She called out

Tsukune looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong Moka-chan?"

She looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes, "Please remove the Rosario."

Tsukune along with the others widen their eyes, knowing full well what she was planning to do if the Rosario was released. Tsukune's brown eyes narrowed at that, he then shifted his gaze towards a smirking Issa and then a panting and still glaring Ichigo. He knew exactly the reason onto why Moka wanted him to release the Rosario, and he will not let her do it. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm before pulling her into him.

Moka was shocked at first before her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing Tsukune?"

"I will not do it!"

"What?" She asked in shock. She looked up to see him looking at her in anger, "Why?"

"Because I know what you want to do." he told her, "And I will not let you scarifies your life that you are not a part of."

Moka eyes narrowed in anger, she clenched her teeth tightly as she looked at her boyfriend. "I don't have time for this Tsukune! Just please release the Rosario."

Tsukune just shook his head. "No I will not! I know you might be angry at me but I will not let you go and get yourself kill."

Moka herself didn't know what happen, she suddenly just felt herself snap. All the anger inside her just release in one final burst, all the built up rage she had been feeling inside her for so long was finally release. Her pink hair flared behind her and her eyes began to flash red with each passing second. Seeing this, Tsukune gasped in shock and stepped back just in time as red youki exploded around her. Covering his face, he watched on in shock as the familiar red youki disappeared to show a narrowed eyed inner Moka with Kumiko still in her arms.

Kumiko smiled, "Hello there mommy!"

Inner Moka's eyes shifted towards her daughter and she smiled. "_**Hello there Kumiko-chan,**_" She greeted, "_**I need you to do a favor for mommy okay.**_"

The little girl nodded, "Okay!"

"_**I need you to get down and stay right in this spot until I return okay?**_" Inner Moka said

Kumiko nodded with a smile before she was brought to the ground by her mother. She smiled at her before picking up the black teddy bear that was closely by her feet. Inner Moka smiled at her daughter before her smile turn into a angry frown and turn her body towards a shock looking group. She clenched her fist and walked toward Tsukune who still didn't move from his spot, he was about to say something but was cut off as Moka's right hand met his face. They gasped in shock before narrowing their eyes in anger at the sliver haired vampire.

"Why the heck did you just slap Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu demanded

"Yeah, why did you just slap Tsukune-kun in the face, desu?" Yukari said

Moka didn't answer either of them; she kept her angry gaze towards a shock looking Tsukune. "_**When my outer self ask you to release the Rosario Tsukune then do it! She doesn't always need your protecting.**_"

Tsukune looked at her sadly. "I just wanted to protect you Moka-san! I don't want to see you hurt."

Inner Moka scoffed, "_**You're not protecting me Tsukune. Your shelter me and don't seem to get that I can protect myself completely find without you thinking you need to do it for me**__**.**_"

"He was along trying to help you!" Mizore snapped. "You did not need to slap him."

Inner Moka glared at her, "_**I did not ask for your opinion!**_"

"I don't care if you didn't ask for it!" Mizore growled, "But I will not just stand there and let you hit Tsukune-kun."

"MOKA"

Inner Moka's eyes widen along with everyone else's, they quickly turn around to see Ichigo breathing heavily with a large jagged slash mark going across his chest. Moka's eyes widen in fear and shock as she saw the wound, she then looked up to see her father smirking down at Ichigo and his blade covered in blood. How did he mange to attack Ichigo without her even noticing it? Just what king of abilities her father had in his transformed state?

Ichigo shifted his red eyes towards her. "I know what you're thinking and I will not allow it!" He said, "This is my fight! I do not need you interfering."

"_**PLEASE STOP THIS!**_" She shouted, "_**Please let's just leave here. We have Kumiko so let's just go.**_"

"_**I'm sorry my daughter,**_" Moka shifted her gazes to see her father smirking at her. "_**But that thing leaving here alive is not an option. **_

"_**I will not let you kill Ichigo father!**_" Moka snapped

Issa chuckled, "_**You cannot stop me! This boy will die here like he was supposing to four years ago.**_"

"If you got the balls to kill me then COME TRY," Ichigo shouted in hatred. Ignoring his wound and blasting himself towards Issa in rage. He phase out of view and reappeared directly above the transformed vampire, he roared and came down as hard as he could.

Issa scoffed, "_**Is that all you have boy?**_" He raised his hand and caught Zangetsu in his right hand. He looked up to see a look of surprise flash in Ichigo's eyes. "_**Because if that is, then I have no more time to play with you.**_"

Suddenly a sickening sound tore through the air, Both Moka's and the others eyes widen as they looked in shock. Issa grinned as Ichigo glared at him, grunting in pain and looked down to see the large claymore buried into his chest. His eyes widen a bit and a large amount of blood came out of his mouth, falling onto both him and a grinning Issa. His trembled a bit and looked up into Issa's eyes, seeing the grinning look on the vampire lords face cause him to become even more angry. He clutched Zangetsu tightly in his hand and swung towards him; the vampire lean his head back and Ichigo felt a pressure slam into his chest.

The blow sent him crashing towards the ground, creating a huge dust cloud that covered him from view. Down by the others, Moka's eyes was still wide with shock as she looked at where Ichigo's body was. All that was running through her mind was that she had fail, that she had fail again to stop him from dying in front of her. This time she could have did something, but again she did nothing and watch him die by her own father.

She lost it

_**"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **_A scream tore passed her lips, causing all to look in her direction. Youki blasted around her in a large typhoon of power that sent everyone flying away from her, the only one that didn't seem to be hurt or sent flying was Kumiko.

The little girl looked at her mother in shock and fear; she had never seen her mother so angry. She looked towards the smoke cloud on where her father's body was and felt tears gather in her eyes. He had lied to her! He told her that he would come back to her but he wasn't! And she didn't know what she was going to do. Why were her grandfather and daddy fighting each other in the first place? Why were they so intent on killing each other? She didn't know the answer to any of it! But either way it goes she didn't want any of them to die. She picked her tiny body up from the ground and was about to go and rush towards her mother, but a hand wrapped around her waist. She looked back to see Gin smiling at her before he ran towards a safer area away from what was happening.

Issa looked at his daughter as her youki began to flash darker and then it was. He didn't know what was happen to her but was suddenly alert with anything that might come his way. Down below, Moka's youki began to grow darker and darker until it was completely a blood red in color. It then shifted and a black outline formed around it and growing much more powerful. Her eyes were completely read as another scream tore through her throat and shattering the ground under her.

Her skin began to grow paler until it was a pale blue in color; her fangs grew until they were an inch or so out of her mouth. Her claws grew along with her lips turning blue in color, with one final scream of anger the youki around her blasted outward. Once the smoke clear; Issa stared a completely different looking Moka who was looking at him with burning red eyes.

Issa chuckled, "_**I see you have finally tapped in your Shuzen blood**__**.**_" He complimented, "_**But even with your new transformation**__**.**__** You are nowhere near my level.**_"

Moka growled at him, "_**You're going to pay for what you did to him! I swear you're going to die here and now**_!"

Issa narrowed his eyes, "_**I would like to see you try girl! I will show you your place when you mess with your elders.**_"

Moka flared her right palm out and just like Issa, blood tentacles shot out of her hand. Seconds later, a huge blood red scythe equip with a long red chain at the end flared to life. Gripping it tightly in her hand, she bent her knees and sped towards her father as quickly as she could. Issa grin and swung as her with his own large weapon, the newly transformed Moka dodged it and swung down as hard as she could. Seeing this, Issa quickly raised his hand and grabbed the blade and began swinging her around at high velocity.

Moka grunted and twisted her body, the spin she was already in increasing her power before her thrusted a kick towards her father's hand. It connected, losing his grip on her scythe; the girl grinned and swung again towards his back. Her eyes widen when the large bat wings flared to life and slammed into her, she screamed in pain and found herself being slung towards the ground where the cloud of smoke Ichigo's body was. Up in the air, Issa narrowed his eyes down on his daughter as he watched her pick herself up from the ground. He clenched his teeth in anger, why was his daughter attacking him he did not know but he would make sure it stopped now!

"_**Why are you attacking me to kill Moka?**_ He asked her through clenched teeth

Moka glared at him, "_**Why do you think! You killed Ichigo!**_"

"_**I had no choice but to kill him!**_" Issa snapped in anger, "_**That boy is too dangerous to stay alive.**_"

Moka narrowed her eyes at her father. He had told her those same words four years ago when he gave her the choice of leaving Ichigo or Kumiko dies. "_**Why do you keep saying that? Ichigo is not a threat to anyone!**_"

Issa glared at her, "_**One day you will learn why I had to kill him.**_"

Moka's glare hardens as she looked at her demonic looking father. Why did he hate Ichigo so much she would never understand? And why did he continue to say that Ichigo was a threat and to dangerous to stay alive? There was something he wasn't telling her and whatever it was she was going to find out no matter what it took. Her eyes traveled towards the huge scythe that was in her hands, she also had to discover what she had transformed and what she could do in this new form of hers. Grabbing the scythe with both hands, she began to sin it over her head as fast as she could.

Up in the air, Issa watched with curiosity at what Moka was doing. His eyes narrowed as he began to see what looked like red lightning began to gather around the scythe. He gritted his teeth, this was not something he was plan on Moka unlocking during a fight with him and that fool of a human that dared challenge him. His wings flared behind him and he phased out of Moka's sight; the girl's blood red eyes open wide in alarm and she began looking around to locate him. A second later, she felt something grip on her arm and she quickly turn to find her father standing right next to her.

"_**... How,**_" She asked in shock.

Issa narrowed his eyes at her, "_**You are one hundred years to early to try and fight me in that form when you can't even control it properly.**_" He raised his hands in a chopping position. "_**I may teach you later how to use it but until then...**_" He trailed off and struck forward, aim directly towards Moka's neck to knock her out.

Moka closed he eyes and waited for herself to meet unconsciousness, she had already failed Ichigo again and felt utter useless. With these new powers of hers unlocked she thought that she may have a change against her father, but she was a fool to believe she would be able to fight him even on equal grounds. He had way more experience in this form did she did and knows how to fully use it unlike her. When seconds passed and she didn't feel herself slip into unconsciousness, she became utterly confused onto why her father didn't knock her out yet. She opens her eyes and gasped in shock at seeing Ichigo standing there and gripping onto her father's wrist in a tight grip.

Issa was staring at Ichigo in astonishment; he couldn't believe that the boy he had just stabbed minutes ago was still alive and standing. Looking down he became even more shock to see that the wound he had given Ichigo was completely gone and only seem to have left a shallow scar. How was that possible? There was no way he could have healed that quickly from a blade of that size entering his body. Was the boy somehow a vampire? _No!_ If he was he would have sense it a long time ago if he was. But what was he where he was able to heal so fast?

"_**How are you still alive boy?**_" He growled out in anger, "_**You should be dead! There is no possible way you should be standing or alive at that matter from that kind of blow.**_"

Ichigo didn't answer him; He shifted his gazes towards a shock looking Moka. "Leave now Moka," His order

The shock look in Moka's arms shifted to anger. "_**NO I WON'T LEAVE,**_" She snapped.

"I do not have time to argue with you Moka," Ichigo growled.

"_**Then don't because I will not leave,**_"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed even further, he was about to say something but he quickly side stepped a sword slash towards his head. Reaching quickly, Issa didn't have any time to react as he found an Ichigo's palm slamming into his face and sending him crashing towards the ground. Standing beside him, Moka looked in shock how quickly Ichigo was able to send her father flying across the field. She was about to ask him something but she suddenly felt herself behind picked up and the world around her becoming blurry around her. A second later her body landed on the ground about a good distance away from where she was just standing, looking up she saw Ichigo looking down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Stay here Moka and do not follow me," He told her before vanishing from her line of view

The said silver haired girl growled and picked herself up from the ground. She looked off towards the distance to see that Ichigo was back where he father was now picking himself up at. She was about to follow after him but a sudden hand closely with her caught her attention, looking down she could see a tear soaked Kumiko looking up at her. She bent down on one knee and picked the girl up into her arms and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Moka-san," A familiar voice called out

Moka turn her head a bit to see Tsukune and the others running towards her, she narrowed her eyes at the brown haired boy, still mad at what he had did. She felt like he had insulted her thinking that she always needed to protect her like she was some kind of child that5 couldn't protect herself. The group stopped in front of her and looked at the sliver head vampire in shock. Looking at her new features in awe and slight fear, never before seeing this kind of thing happen to her.

'Moka," Kurumu stuttered out. 'What happen to you?"

Moka didn't answer her, she turn her gaze towards where her father and Ichigo were now standing at. She could see far clearly did she did before and could see that they were both staring each other down. She just hoped that and even though her father as done some evil things over the years, she didn't won't him to die either. She just hopes Ichigo has some control and not kill him.

_Back with Ichigo..._

"_**How are you still alive?**_" Issa snapped

Ichigo glared at him, "Don't thing that me getting stabbed in the chest would stop me." He pointed Zangetsu towards the vampire lord. "I was confident that I thought I could beat you with just shikai alone but I was wrong."

"_**What are you talking about?**_" Issa asked in anger, "_**There's no possible way you can beat me! You can't even cut me with that huge blade of yours anymore.**_"

Ichigo didn't answer him, the only responds Issa got from the orange haired shinigami was a savage grin forming over his face. For some odd reason Issa began to feel fear grip at his heart, he gritted his teeth and stared angrily as Zangetsu began to glow red. Red reiatsu exploded around Ichigo, creating a vortex that tore up the ground under him and a huge tunnel of energy formed into the sky. Issa's grip tightens on his claymore as he began to feel himself slipping from the ground he was standing on him. He still could believe that the boy still had this much energy left within his body; he should even being alive right now to be able to do something like this.

'_Just what the hell are you?_'

"_**Ban-**_"Ichigo began, glaring up at Issa with glowing red eyes. "_**KAI!**__**"**_

Issa widen his eyes in surprise as he suddenly found his world consume in a black and red light.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter 5**_

_**Author Notes: **_I'm a complete bastard and I know it! I just hoped you like it and I promise the fight will end in the next chapter. If you need questions asked then ask me in your reviews and again I'm sorry. But, I love writing this so I had to leave it like this and save it for the next chapter.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:**_ Mercy

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction. I also do not use the lyrics I will be using.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_I'm very glad that everyone as enjoyed the second part of the fight! I was plan on just having it a two chapter fight but I just got into so many details about it. Well, this is the last installment of it and the plot of the story will really began rolling from now on. Actually the plots been rolling, I really don't know why I said that really so never mind that.

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_** Eclipse**_

Issa gritted his teeth as he found his entire body being lifted into the air and being sent flying across the area. He quickly twisted in mid-air and flared his wings out to stop himself; he looked around to find that he was back where he was when he had mange to stab the boy in the chest. His mind wondered on how the boy had mange to survive being stabbed by his sword, it should be impossible for anyone to survive living from a wound like that. Even a vampire would have serious trouble healing a wound of that magnitude, but he mange to shack the wound of and heal it in a matter of minutes. Just what in the hell was this boy? No youki should have healing abilities to heal wounds like that in minutes.

This boy was on a whole other level than any other youki when it came to regeneration abilities, but even with that on his side there was no way he could beat him. He was praised as one of the strongest Shuzen heirs to ever lead the clan, and one of the strongest vampire's out there now sense his lover was dead. It would be a disgrace if anyone from the council or the youki world found out that he lost to a human. He was already disgracing himself and damaging his pride by transforming in the first place, but the boy prove worthy that he needed to activate it. He narrowed his eyes even more as he felt the energy on the ground below seem to shift and become even darker than it previously was.

The energy he felt below was darker and filled with rage and a thirst for vengeance; he had never felt nothing like this before in his long life. It seems to twist and form into what looks like a demonic looking skull that was grinning and looking directly at him. He clenched his fist tighter as he waited for whatever to emerge from the dark youki. The reiatsu that was surrounding Ichigo twisted into the air before seem to break apart and vanishing into the sky. Moments later the only think that was left that was covering Ichigo's form from view was a cloud of smoke.

Issa glared forward, "_**Come out now you coward!**_" He shouted. "_**I'm getting tired of just waiting here.**_"

Seconds later, the smoke began to clear to reveal Ichigo Kurosaki but he was totally different from the boy Issa was just fighting only minutes ago. He was no longer dress in the shredded shihakusho he was previously in; now he was wearing a long-sleeved ankle-length coat that flared out at the end in three separate parts. Each part at the end were ragged and flared out like flames, inside the coat was blood red and lined with the same color as well. The coat was attached at the lower part of his chest and his black hakama pants were held together by a blood red tattered obi around his waist. The right sleeve of the coat was torn off and also ragged at the shoulder; also his entire right arm seems to be wrapped in a black chain that flared loosely at the end.

The large elegant trench knife he once wielded was no longer within his grasped, he now held clutched tightly in his right hand was one of the longest datio's Issa had ever seen. The datio was pure black in color, and roughly the size of the trench knife he once held; it was also more curved near the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword and close to its tip. The tsuba's was shaped in a manji-like shape, but was more curved and jagged at the end like flames. At the base of the swords hilt was the chain that wrapped around his entire right arm.

"Tensa..." Ichigo said slowly, glaring at the transformed vampire. His long orange locks blowing in the wind as his red eyes seem to glow with the full moon behind him. "Zangetsu,"

Issa just stared at the boy in front of him with narrowed eyes, looking him over he couldn't see what really change about him except his cloths and weapon. His youki seem to have become a lot darker than it previously was but all in all, nothing else seems to have change about him. He wonder what this form of his gave him, did it give him more power with the loss of speed? Or did it give him more speed with the loss of strength? Every transformation had some kind of drawback that it gave its wielder. It was just kind of hard to find the boy that was standing only yards away from him.

"_**Tensa Zangetsu, heh?**_" Issa repeated, a smirk coming across his demonic face. "_**Other than increasing your power boy, I see nothing that this form as given you that will help you win against me.**_"

Ichigo just chuckled

Issa glared, "_**What seems to be so funny all of a sudden?**_" He asked, sneering at the orange haired shinigami before him. "_**Are you in denial of your own defeat?**_"

"And why would I be in denial?" Ichigo asked, "You seem to truly believe that I haven't changed at all."

"_**What more is there?**_" Issa bellowed, "_**All you have done is increased your power! Nothing at all is impressive about that.**_"

"How about I show you then?" Ichigo said, glaring at him. "How about I show you how much of a change I am."

Issa growled at him, it would not stand here while some damn human tried to taunt him. He wouldn't stand for it! The large wings on his back flared out before he blurred across the area towards a still glaring Ichigo. His eyes widen when he suddenly found Ichigo in his face with the same cold look on his face, clutching his fist tightly out of anger. Issa roared and swung towards Ichigo lower jaw, but again the orange haired teen disappeared from sight. Issa paused in mid-step, his eyes searching for his opponent to reappear from any line of direction.

"Over here"

Issa's eyes open in shock, he quickly turns around to see a glaring Ichigo standing where he previously was. Issa didn't understand, just how in the hell did the boys speed increase so much? Nobody was supposed to be that fast! Not even werewolf's who were legendary for their speed was that fast. Did that transformation somehow gave him more speed? If so then it was nothing he couldn't catch. He smirked and stood tall; it was going to be his mistake for showing him his current speed level.

"_**Impressive speed I must say boy,**_" Issa complimented. "_**But if that's all you have then you will never win against me like you are.**_"

Ichigo said nothing; he raised Tensa Zangetsu towards his chest and pointed it directly in Issa's direction. The vampire lord tense and ready himself, this time he would be fully prepared for what the boy had in store for him. He was still angry and disgusted with himself that a human he once had no trouble in beating could match him so well where he had to transform. If any other vampire's or youki would ever here that he transform against a human, then he would disgrace his whole families' name.

"Tsk," Ichigo scoffed. "You seriously believe that this is my current speed? Let me show you what real speed truly is."

Issa scoffed; there was no way the boy could go any faster than he currently was. He watched as Ichigo stepped towards him and then an instant later reappeared right next to his side. Issa's eyes widen in shock and time seems to slow down as Ichigo causally walks by his side. The next thing Issa knew, a palm slammed into his face and sent him flying across the area, his body slammed hard into the ground and created a trench in the process. Growling in rage at being sent across the area with what seem like ease, Issa began to pick himself of determined to erase the boy's existence from this world.

'_I swear I will kill that boy!' _He threatens in rage, eyes landing directly on Ichigo. '_No one makes a fool out of me!'_

"Why are you looking that way?"

Issa's eyes widen as a dark presence slowly descended on him from behind, sweat began to pour from his face as he turn to look behind him. There standing directly behind him and looking at him with cold dark ruby eyes filled with the desire to kill him, was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo. Issa's eyes suddenly narrowed in intense anger and disgust with himself; he roared in rage and swung towards Ichigo's face with all his might. Ichigo did not move or didn't even make an attempt to; he just stood there with the same cold look across his face. An explosion of dust and debris occurred around the two, covering them from Moka and the other's view.

A few seconds later the smoke clear to show Ichigo was still standing in the same spot he was, and Issa's fist was within his left hand. His dark ruby eyes shifted towards the fist that was in his left palm for a second, he then looked at a very shocked looking Issa. The vampire lord was too shocked to move, he couldn't understand how his fist was blocked with what looked like little to no effort. The boy shouldn't even be able to block his punch; he would have seen if he would have evaded it but block it shouldn't be possible for him.

"You seem shocked," Ichigo spoke snapping the vampire lord out of his thoughts. "Does it surprise you that I was able to block a punch with this level of power behind it?"

Issa gritted his teeth in anger, "_**Don't get to confident that you were able to block just one punch boy.**_" He snapped, "_**Just blocking it won't decide that you are the victory of this fight!**_"

"Foolish"

"_**What?**_" Issa asked in anger, "_**Who are you calling foolish!**_"

"You seem to truly believe that you can somehow still can win this fight between us." Ichigo said, his cold red ruby eyes glaring into Issa's. "Let me show you why you _**cannot win this fight**_."

Issa's eyes widen as pain exploded in his entire right arm, he screamed in pain and quickly vanished and reappeared a few feet away from where Ichigo was standing. The vampire lord glared at the orange haired shinigami with intense hatred in his eyes, looking down his eyes widen in complete shock at seeing that his right arm was completely gone from the shoulder. Looking towards Ichigo, he saw that his right arm was clutched in the boy's hand, hanging lifelessly and dripping blood. Ichigo raised the cleaved right arm up before throwing it away, not even bothering to wonder where it landed. He shifted his gaze to see an enraged looking Issa who was glaring at him.

"You still believe that you can win this fight Issa?" Ichigo asked coldly, "If you do then come at me."

"_**YOU BASTARD!**_" Issa roared in anger. Dark purple youki exploded around him in waves, crushing the ground breath him. He gathered some of his youki at the base of his right shoulder, and a second later a new fully healed right arm was emerged from where the stump previously was. He clenched his fist before flaring it out, a second later the familiar blood red claymore appeared in his hands.

Ichigo scoffed at him before raising Tensa Zangetsu in anticipation, ready for anything the vampire lord through his way. The large wings on Issa's back flared to life, he pushed forward and rushed towards Ichigo in fury. Both glared at each other before they swung at one another, there collision caused another explosion to occur around them. A second later both reappeared swinging at each other faster than either Moka or the others could follow. Issa barley ducked under a swing that would have taken his entire head off, he growled in rage before swing towards Ichigo unprotected torso.

But the only thing he received was a dark smirk from the vizard before he suddenly disappeared and phased right back into view right at his side. Issa clenched his teeth and swung towards where he felt Ichigo's youki, but again he met nothing but air. The vampire lord was getting frustrated, the boys speed was well beyond anything he could have thought the boy could move. He had to find some way for him to say in one spot where he would have enough time to strike with everything he had. But how? Each time he would attempt a strike; the boy would quickly disappear or wouldn't even be in the spot where he was swinging.

'_Damn it!_' Issa thoughts in anger, '_I never would have thought his speed was this great. I cannot lose to this human-no! He is well beyond anything human anymore. He is something far behind a human, but what exactly is he?'_

"What's wrong?"

Issa glared forward as Ichigo suddenly reappeared a couple of feet away from him, floating directly in the air without a care in the world. Ichigo smirked darkly at him and raised Tensa Zangetsu in mid swing, black reiatsu with a red outline flared to life around the blade. Issa tensed up and flared his wings behind him; he was not going to be caught off guard again this time. Ichigo swung and a huge black crescent wave of energy shot forward faster than the vampire lord had intercepted. He only had enough time to raise his blade to block the crescent beam of energy; he gritted his teeth as he was pushed across the sky above his castle.

"Damn it! This was the same attacked he used last time." Issa said to himself, "I was able to push the last one back with a little effort. But I'm barley able to push this one from cutting me in half, just how strong is this boy?"

He flared his youki which surrounded his body in a purple glow, he began roaring in rage and a few feet later stopped completely in the air. He smirked and was about to raise his blade to cut the black crescent attack in half, but his eyes widen when he felt a presence standing directly behind him. He looked behind him with narrowed shocked eyes to see Ichigo standing behind him with the same glare on his face. The black datio in his hand was glowing darkly with his youki, Ichigo's eyes began even darker with bloodlust and the blade in his hands glowed even darker than before.

"_**Gestuga...**_" Ichigo cold voice sent a chill down his spine

'_Impossible!'_ Issa's thought in shock and for the first time in a long time, fear. '_There's no way he should be that fast!'_

"_**I compliment you Issa Shuzen for being able to make me use my Bankai.**_" Ichigo spoke darkly, "_**But the moment I use it was your undoing. Now it's over for you,**_"

'_No! I cannot die! I will not die by this fool!'_ Issa swore in his mind

"_**Tensho!"**_

The entire sky lit up in completely darkness, blocking the two foes from view from Moka and the others. The next thing either of them heard was a horrible scream of pain that flowed throughout the entire area. Kokoa winced as she heard her father's scream of pain; she wanted to so badly jump into the fight and try to help her father as much as she could. But she knew she wouldn't be must help, she wouldn't even last that long against the... _demon_. That was the only thing she could describe him as, there was no possible way he could be anything else except a demon from hell. There was no one around that was supposed to be that powerful, were Vizard's really that powerful? She shook in fear at thinking how many more they were around like him.

Gin stared at the scene with a frown on his face. "This fight is over," He said sighing a bit. "Ichigo has won, and your father just might be dead you two."

Kokoa growled in rage before turning her focus on the black haired werewolf. "MY FATHER ISN'T DEAD!"

"I said he might be dead," Gin said coldly towards her. "From an attack like that colliding with you at both sides, will cause heavy amounts of damage or death as well. So there's a change that your father was killed in that last attack."

"My father isn't dead you perverted wolf," Kokoa snapped. "My father would never be killed by someone like that."

Gin just sighed and turns his gaze back towards where Ichigo was still floating in the air. "Believe what you want Kokoa," He told her. "But if your father isn't dead, this fight is still over no matter what you say."

Kokoa growled at him before turning her gaze towards her transformed sister, she was still wondering how her sister had transformed but quickly shook those thoughts out her mind. There was another time to worry about that, she looked closely at Moka to see that she was breathing heavily and sweat was covering her forehead. She looked at her arm that's been holding her niece to see that they were also trembling and seem to barley have any strength left in them. She stepped closer and laid a hand on her sister's arm, the silver head vampire turn her gaze towards her younger sister to see her looking at her with a worried look on her face.

"_**What is it that you want Kokoa?**_" Inner Moka breathe out through heavy gasped of air

"Onee-sama..." Kokoa called out slowly, "Something's wrong with you isn't it?"

Moka didn't answer her sister for a second; she was struggling for a moment to catch her breath. The others notice this and case a worried gaze towards the vampire; they were all worried and wondering why she was suddenly breathing so heavily. Tsukune stepped forward and reached out for her, but the moment he did the silver haired vampire collapsed on her knees, still clutching her daughter in her hands. Tsukune widen his eyes along with Kokoa, both rushed forward and bent down to check on the girl.

"Moka-san, what's wrong?" Tsukune asked in worry, "Are you okay?"

"Onee-sama, Please tell us what's wrong." Kokoa said, also in worry

'_What's wrong with me?_' Moka thought, '_I was completely find just a while ago.'_ She suddenly felt something hit her chest and looked down to see her Rosario still attached to her neck. '_My Rosario is still on, it must be blocking about a good half of my youki and draining what I half left. I have to remove it before I pass out'_

Kumiko looked at her mother in worry, "Ka-san, are you okay?"

Moka turn her head and smiled at her. "_**Don't worry Kumiko, mommies okay. Just tired that's all.**_"

Kumiko nodded but knew that what her mother was telling her wasn't true, something was truly wrong with her and she didn't want to tell her anything. Moka smiled at the girl, she knew that even though Kumiko was only four years old, the girl knew a lot for her age to tell that something was wrong. Moka clenched her teeth in pain and Tsukune and the others watch as her other turn back to their regular blood red. Her skin filled with her usual peach skin along with her fangs and nail turning back to their original length. They watch as the familiar red youki glowed around her body for a second before it disappeared.

Tsukune wrapped the girls arm around his neck and pulled her up until she was standing on her feet. "Are you okay now Moka-san?"

Moka slowly turn her head to face him. "_**Take off the Rosario Tsukune; it's taking my strength away with me being unsealed without it being removed.**_"

Tsukune nodded and grasped the Rosario in his right hand; he smiled a bit as he felt his familiar weight in his hands. With a quick pulled of his hand the Rosario snapped off, Tsukune took a quick step back as red youki surrounded Moka's form. A second later, the youki vanished revealing a fully charged Inner Moka who had a small smirk on her face. She clenched her fist a bit before nodded, feeling all her strength was back and she wasn't struggling to maintain it like she was a while ago. She turns her gaze towards Tsukune at him in thanks, getting what she was doing the brown haired boy smiled back.

"_**Thank you Tsukune,**_" Moka said

"You're welcome Moka-san," Tsukune replied

"Moka." said girl turn to face Kurumu who was looking at her with a serious look on her face. "What was that transformation you took a while ago?" She asked then pointed towards her, "I thought that this was the only transformation you had?"

Kokoa also was wondering what transformation her sister had gone through. That form she had taken looked a bit similar to what her father's, did that mean if her sister was able to unlock that form could she do it as well? But she was still wondering how her sister was able to do it? All she remembered was an increase in Moka's youki before she was blasted away by it. If she could find out a way to unlock that form, she may be able to take that bastard out and might be able to beat her sister for the first time.

Moka sighed, "_**I don't know how I transformed. All I remember was intense anger at failing Ichigo again when I thought he had died before me again.**_"

Tsukune flinched at that, he felt a bit jealous that Moka unlocked a new power for someone that wants' nothing to do with her. He just wishes that Moka would understand that Ichigo isn't right for her that no matter what happens that he will always be by her side. But no matter how much he would repeatedly say this in his mind, Moka seems to always want to stay by Ichigo's side no matter what he does to her. He clenched his fist in frustration; he had to somehow make her understand that following Ichigo around will be her undoing. That he will lead her down a path that a kind, confident, arrogant, beautiful person like her should not follow.

Kurumu narrowed her eyes, she looked over towards Tsukune and her anger flared a bit a seeing the frustrated look on the boy's face. She didn't understand why Moka would want to be around someone like that when he doesn't even care about her. He tells her that he wants nothing to do with her and she stills follows him around like a puppet. Didn't she have a will of her own? Couldn't she see no matter what she does that he would never change his opinion on her? Kurumu grew even angrier just thinking about. This wasn't the same Moka she remembered, the same girl that didn't follow anyone's rules and stayed proud to herself.

"What happen to you Moka?" Kurumu growled out

Moka and the others looked at Kurumu in confusion, each wondering what she was talking about all of a sudden. They were also a little surprise to see the intense glare on her face that was solely directed towards Moka.

"_**What are you talking about Succubus,**_" Inner Moka asked coldly

"Don't give me that Succubus shit Moka!" Kurumu snapped, "You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"_**What are you talking about?**_" Moka asked, getting a bit tick off that Kurumu was talking to her like that.

Kurumu said nothing a first, she continue to glare at Moka until she pointed towards the direction of where Ichigo and Issa was still fighting. Moka followed the direction she was pointing to and widen her eyes, a second later she quickly turn around and matched Kurumu's glare.

"_**What does this have to do with my father and Ichigo?**_" Moka asked through clenched teeth

"It doesn't have anything to do with your father but it has everything to do with that bastard you keep following around like a puppet." Kurumu stated coldly

Moka growled in rage at those words, who was her to stand here and tell her that she was following someone like a puppet. "_**I'm not following anyone around like a puppet!**_"

Kurumu snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then tell me how you are not?" She asked sarcastically, "Because what I've been seeing along with everyone else is that you follow him around like a puppet. When will you get it through your head that he doesn't won't anything to do with you."

"_**What I think is that it's none of your damn business!**_" Moka snapped

"IT IS MY BUSINESS YOU ARROGANT BITCH!" Kurumu shouted in anger

Tsukune and the others looked at the blue haired girl in shock and astonishment, never thinking that Kurumu would say something like that to Moka or Inner Moka. They also never seen the girl so angry before since they knew her, she was angry like this before but right now she was far angrier than when Mizore was kidnapped. Tsukune and the others shifted their gaze towards Moka to see she had a look of absolute fury on her face. Tsukune began to get a bad feeling about this; both Moka and Kurumu were far to anger with each other and might start attacking. If they did, he didn't think alone he would be able to stop them, he was glad that the others were with him right now and a bit sad that Kurumu and Moka were arguing with one another.

"_**You are beginning to cross the very thin line you were already on with me Succubus,**_" Moka said darkly

Any other time Kurumu would have coward in fear, but this time the girl stood tall and glared right back at the female vampire. "Like I care what line I cross with you! You already crossed my when you continue to worry about that bastard when he already made the attempt to kill you."

Inner Moka stayed silent, but her glared stayed solely on the blue haired girl.

"Don't have anything to say I see?" Kurumu pointed out, "Why don't you say anything Moka? Is it because you finally get that ungrateful murderous bastard wants' nothing to do with you?"

"_**Shut up Kurumu!**_" Moka snapped in rage, "_**You know nothing about Ichigo and I told you once before not to call him that!**_"

"I can call that bastard anything I want after what he made us go through!" Kurumu shot back, "Why can't you see that he's nothing but trouble? That he doesn't even deserve to be in your presence or any of ours for that matter."

Moka was getting angrier by the second, why couldn't any of them understand what she was going through? None of them had to stand there and watch as her parents beat the boy you love almost to death. She had to live through that pain for four years thinking that he was dead, having nightmares about his pleading face to come back to him. Even if she wanted to she could leave him! The love she once had for him so long ago was resurging little by little as the time she sees him. Even now as she stands here, those same memories still plague her mind at seeing his broken body.

"_**I'm not following Ichigo around like a puppet, and even if you do not see it Kurumu.**_" Inner Moka said, looking directly into the girl's eyes. "_**Ichigo will not kill me, he might attempt it, say mean things but he will not kill me no matter what.**_"

"And how are you sure he might just kill you?"

Moka shifted her gaze to see Ruby looking at her with a cold gaze in her eyes; even though her eyes didn't show the anger in them like Kurumu. Moka could still see that the older witch was still very anger at her and for all out reason she did not care at all. Why was it any of their busy what she did with her life? And why did they seem to hate Ichigo so much? She shook her head at that ridicules thought. She knew exactly why they hated Ichigo! And for that same reason made her even more pissed off at each of them.

"_**Because I know him that's why,**_" She said coldly

"Because you know him?" Ruby snorted, "If that's your whole reason then you are a fool!"

"_**What?**_" Moka asked in anger

"How do you presume you know him?" Ruby asked coldly, "You haven't seen him in four years. During those four years you thought he was dead, so how do you even know him? He's completely different from the person you had a child with."

"_**Anybody would change you damn fool when you lost everything you care for in this world.**_" Moka replied, "_**Can you sit here and tell me that if every lasted one of your friends and family were killed before your eyes that you would be the same person?**_"

Ruby cast her eyes down and said nothing

Moka smirked a bit, "_**Exactly as I said. You don't know what he's been through so don't go judging him for little things he's done to you had the others.**_"

"And how do you know if any of that stuff he says about losing his family is true Moka?" Kurumu asked, "He could just be lying about that just so you can fell sympathy for the things he has done to you and Tsukune."

Moka's eyes widen a bit and a second later her glare harden's. "_**So that's what this is about, the only reason your arguing with me is because of Tsukune.**_"

"Stop changing the subject Moka," Mizore said, stepping into the argument between the two girls. "Tsukune is one of the reasons but the main reason is because of Ichigo."

"_**What's between me and Ichigo is none of your business!**_" Moka snapped, "_**I didn't ask either of you to come here with me. It was only supposed to be just me and Ichigo, but you all seem to just want to come just because Tsukune decided to come without my permission.**_"

"Leave me out of this," Gin said

Kurumu and the others ignored him, "He doesn't need your permission to go anywhere!" Kurumu said, "He decided to go because he wanted to protect you."

"_**I don't NEED protecting from ANYONE!**_" Moka snapped

"You can't protect yourself along Moka, desu." Yukari stated sadly, "Tsukune-kun just wanted to protect you from that monster. He does it because he loves you and he's your boyfriend."

"_**Tsukune isn't my boyfriend,**_" Moka said. "_**He's my outer self boyfriend and not my whatsoever.**_"

"So your going to stand there and say that you hold no type of feeling's for Tsukune at all?" Ruby speaks up. "You may try to hide it behind that cold shell of yours but deep down you know you hold feeling for him."

Moka said nothing, her eyes she case a brief way of sadness for a moment

"I don't know why you seem so attached to make up for what you did in the past Moka." Ruby said, "You did that in the past and tried to make a better life for both you and your daughter. You don't need someone like that in either you or your daughter's life."

Moka's head snapped up quickly, and a fierce glare was on her face. "_**I will not take Ichigo away Kumiko from him!**_"

"And why not?" Kurumu asked, "Why would you want your daughter around someone like that? He doesn't care about nothing but himself. I'm surprise he even wants' Kumiko, and for all that matter he might want her for some else entirely just to keep the girl away from both you and you father."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a high-pitched voice shouted in anger

Kurumu and the others turn in shock to see a very angry looking Kumiko who was glaring directly at them. The little girl's eyes seem to be glowing blue along with a small blue aura surrounding her body. Her small fists were clenched tightly by her hands and her teeth were clenched tight in her mouth. Moka looked at her daughter in surprise, never seeing the four year old girl so angry before in her life. Kumiko always seem to be happy and never been angry at anyone in her life, but seeing her before her like this just shocked Moka.

"I don't know who you are Ms," Kumiko started. "But I will not stand here and let you talk about my Tou-san like that."

The silver haired little girl took a step forward, but suddenly stops and held her head in what looked like pain. Seeing this, Moka rushed towards her and quickly picked her up in her arms. Kumiko wrapped her arms around her mothers head and instantly went to sleep, not even bothering to say nothing else. Moka smiled at the little girl before turning her gaze towards Kurumu and the others, glaring at each of them.

"_**Maybe your right about some parts of what you say about Ichigo, Kurumu.**_" She began. "_**But don't you dare say that he doesn't deserve to see his daughter.**_" Without anything else to say Moka turn directly back towards the fight.

"What a touching scene I've come across." A deadly voice said

Moka and the others were instantly on guard at hearing the unknown voice, each of them quickly turning to stare at a unknown figure who had his arms crossed over his chest. He was a tall muscular man with long wild blond hair; he was dress in a black uniform and piercing blue eyes. Moka and the others eyes narrowed at seeing the familiar black uniform he was wearing.

"_**Fairy Tale,**_" Moka hissed out in anger

The broad man smirked, "I see you have heard of us." He said in a large and booming voice.

"Who hasn't heard of Fairy tale," Kurumu said coldly. "We already defeated members of that crazed organization."

The board man chuckled, "I see you have face Fairy Tale before and somehow managed to survive." He said, "That is very surprising to see that none of you are dead yet."

"Enough of your babbling!" Gin snapped, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The blond haired man glared at Gin. "That is none of your business you damn wolf!" He snapped causing Gin to glare at him in anger.

"_**Stop wasting our time and tell us who you are and what you are doing here?**_" Moka demanded, clutching her daughter tightly in her hands.

The man chuckled, "My name is Raika and 5th subdivision leader of Fairy Tale." He raised his left hand a bit in the air and seconds later lighting began to flash between his fingers. A small flash flared in his hand before it disappeared leaving a katana in a yellow sheathe. The tsuba was a dark blue and had what look like yellow lighting racing down it.

Moka and the others tense up; each shifted into a stance and readying themselves if the man suddenly attacked. Moka cursed herself and looked down at Kumiko who was still sleeping in her arms. She would be at a serious disadvantage if this Raika character attacked her first out of all them. Her eyes narrowed in determination, she couldn't allow anything to happen to Kumiko, if something did she would never forgive herself. She shifted her stance and clutched her hands around her daughter tightly, ready for anything the man before them would try.

Raika slowly unsheathed the katana and clenched the sheathe in his hands, it broke apart into what looked like shards of lightning. He shifted his gaze towards them and smirks darkly, "I was sent here to do two things that my leader has sent me here for." He explained, "One is to test the strength of Moka Akashiya, and two is to capture that little girl that's in your arms."

Moka's glare turn murderous, she flared her youki and clenched both of her fists. "_**What does Fairy Tale want with my daughter?**_" She growled out

Raika shrugged, "I really don't know the question to that." He answered her smirking, before vanishing in a flash of lightning. The others eyes widen as he suddenly reappeared directly in front of Moka, "All I know is that I must follow orders no matter what." His grip on his katana tightens and he swung towards Moka's head.

The silver haired girl eyes widen in alarm. "_SHIT!'_

_Back with Ichigo_

Ichigo shifted his cold gaze towards where he had dropped off Moka with the rest of her annoying friends. His' eyes narrowed a bit as he felt a sudden increase in reiatsu along with a source of reiatsu that was unknown to him. He was interested on what was happen over there along with being worried for his daughter's safely. He looked towards the smoke cloud to see that Issa still didn't emerge from it; either he was dead or completely knocked out. He really didn't care if he was dead or not, he had proven that he was the stronger one and that he had no power to beat him.

"All that pain you and that wife of yours has come back on you, "He stated coldly."If you are still alive, live with that you couldn't defeat me." he turn his gaze back towards where his daughters was, he was about to head over there but a spike in reiatsu caused him to stop.

He looked back down towards the cloud of smoke just in time to see a beam of purple youki heading straight towards him. He narrowed his eyes and raised his left hand, a second later that purple beam of youki slammed directly into him, consuming his entire body. Down below, the smoke cleared to show a heavy damage Issa who had a dark smirk on his face. The wound that he had received from Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho were slowly healing but not quickly enough as they were before. His wings were complete destroyed and a pool of his blood laid scattered across where he was standing.

"_**Turning your back on me was a fool's mistake.**_" Issa stated darkly, "_**Now it as cost you.**_"

"Cost me what you fool?"

Issa's eyes widen as the smoke cleared from his attack to show a unwounded Ichigo who was holding the last bit of his youki from his attack. '_That shouldn't be possible! He caught my attack with his bare hands! How can he catch it with his bare hands?_'

Issa clenched his teeth in rage; he bent his head down so his hair covers his eyes from Ichigo's view. The vampire lord felt disgusted with himself, how could he be getting toy with by someone who he had beaten so long ago? How could he be losing to a human of all things? He felt rage building up in his system, flowing out of his body in waves. His youki reacted to his anger and flared around his body, crushing the ground below him and covering his form in a purple aura.

"_**I WILL KILL YOU!**_" Issa shouted in rage. He grabbed his large claymore and pointed it at directly at Ichigo. The purple youki around him started to gather around the tip of his sword until a large ball of youki was being formed.

Ichigo just stared a moment, his cold eyes narrowing. "So that's what you plan on doing," He said. He raised his hand over his face in a ripping position, "Your going to use all of the remaining energy you have left to try and kill me." Black trans of reiatsu began flaring in Ichigo's face along with a white suspends forming on his face.

Issa's glare hardens as he looked directly at a still floating Ichigo; he would make sure he kill him this time with everything he had. He would not be made a fool of any longer! He would crush him with this last attack and prove that Ichigo never had a chance to defeat him. Looking at his attack and seeing that it was fully charged up, he raised the large claymore over his head. With one last murderous glare, he pointed the claymore at Ichigo and roared with all his fury.

"_**RRRGGGHHHH!**_" The ball of youki shot forward, becoming a large beam of energy that lit the entire area. The large beam flew towards the orange haired shinigami and slammed directly into him, consuming his entire form from view. Issa continue to roar, releasing more energy into his attack and causing it to push further into the air.

Issa grinned darkly, finally relieves that he had got ridden of that damn boy out of his daughter's life and his granddaughter's life. He couldn't let that damn boy be in contact with them, he didn't know what he would do to them. Suddenly, a overwhelming dark youki fill the air, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. He watched as black and youki began flaring around his beam in sparks and waves like it was trying to break out. The next thing he knew, his beam was completely destroyed before his eyes and causing a explosion to occur in the air.

Issa gritted his teeth and held his hand over his face to cover from the smoke. '_What was that? It felt like the boys youki but much more darker and wilder. But he should be dead! My attack should have wiped you out completely from this world. There no way he should be alive!_'

He watched as the overwhelming dark youki continue to flare around the smoke until the smoke faded away. Issa eyes widen in shock at seeing a completely unwounded Ichigo, but what shocked him the most what was on his face. Dubbed on his face was a demonic menacing looking skull mask, which sent a shiver of surprise and fear down his spine. The mask was completely white, on both sides of the mask was two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask, that are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. Looking closely, Issa could see that Ichigo's eyes were no longer the same cold ruby red they once were.

His irises now were a menacing yellow, and his scleras were now black along with his pupils being black and silted. Issa didn't understand at all, he was supposed to be dead! Not standing there completely unharmed and even more powerful then he was before. Just what the hell was this boy? There was no possible way he was a human! A human wouldn't be able to control the overwhelm youki he was feeling from the demon floating in the air. The boy was just standing there, sword held close to his upper chest in a guard position from blocking Issa's attack. The vampire lord could still see small specks of his remaining youki floating around him.

"_**That was a good try Issa Shuzen,**_" Ichigo said. Issa took notice that his voice as a slight hollow echo to it. "_**But it seems even with that you could not defeat me,**_" His yellow eyes narrowed. "_**This fight is over.**_"

Issa gritted his teeth, he glares murderous at Ichigo. "_**This fight isn't OVER!**_" He shouts before blasting off towards Ichigo. His eyes widen as he suddenly finds a hand in his face and slamming into it. He grunts in pain as his body was slammed into the ground; he quickly looks up and widen his eyes at seeing Ichigo over him.

"_**You are moving far to slow to be able to fight me,**_" Ichigo states before pointing Tensa Zangetsu's tip at Issa's head. "_**Now like I said before, this fight is over.**_"

Issa quickly flared his youki, causing a burst to give him enough time to vanish and reappear a few feet away. He watches from his spot breathing heavily as Ichigo picks himself up and turns to face him. He glared forward, but his glare met nothing because he had nothing left, all his youki was completely gone. He only had enough left to be able to hold his form for a little bit longer, he had to come up with something to win before he loses consciousness.

'_Damn it! This shouldn't be happening to me. I should have killed him while I had the chance!'_ Issa scowled himself, '_But my arrogance clouded my judgment and now I'm going to pay for if I don't come up with something quickly._'

He suddenly tense up as he felt a spike in Ichigo's youki, he watched as he raised the black datio and pointed it directly at him. Ichigo's yellow eyes narrowed and the next thing Issa new was pain exploding from his right eye and across his entire chest. He looked at himself in shock before looking up at Ichigo to see him still standing in the same position he was in. He felt his transformation leave him, turning him back into his regular form before he slammed into the ground.

"What...?" Issa coughed out, blood pour from his chest and wounded eye. Horrible wounds covered his entire body, and clutched in his right hand was the now broken katana. He coughed again and tried to move, but felt pain fill through his entire body. He heard foot steps and looked up to see Ichigo glaring down upon him.

Ichigo raised his hand over his Hollow mask and flicked his wrist; the mask shattered into pieces and flickered in the wind. His eyes changed back into their cold ruby look only with his pupils and sclera. He looked down upon the fallen half-dead vampire lord with nothing but disgust, he felt no remorse whatsoever for what he had done to him. He had brought it upon himself for what he did to him four years ago, the pain of that day filling through his mind and causing him to become angrier as he looked at the fallen lord. His grip on Tensa Zangetsu tightens, he wanted to kill the vampire lord with everything he had but something was holding him back.

"Tsk," Ichigo scoffed in disgust before slamming his foot down on the fallen lord's chest. Issa widen his eyes in pain before a scream tore pass his lips. Back then, Ichigo would have felt ashamed at treating a fallen enemy like this and would have left him here. But that soul mistake cost him everything in his life, being foolish to leave one of his worst enemies alive in this world. His grip on Tensa Zangetsu increase until his knuckles began to pop. He looks down at the fallen lord with cold fury in his eyes, he would make sure not to make that mistake again.

"How does it feel you bastard?" He asked, "How does it feel to be the one laying on the ground half dead?" When Issa didn't answer him, he became angry and slammed a kick right into his side. Issa screamed in pain as his entire body was lifted off the ground and sent crashing into his castle.

Issa's body crashed completely into one of the many rooms that were in the large castle, he gasped in pain and began dragging himself out of the room. '_I have to get away from him; I have to find somewhere I can heal without him being able to find me. I will not be killed by him no matter what happ-' _He stopped in mid thought as another kick slammed into his side and sent him into another wall.

He let loose another scream as he could fell two of his ribs breaking on impact. Coughing up blood, he shakily raises his head to see Ichigo standing over him and pointing Tensa Zangetsu directly at his heart. Issa began to feel fear race into his heart, he had no possible out come to stop Ichigo if he wanted to kill him. He had never felt fear like this in his life, and he felt disgusted and ashamed with himself for feeling those emotions. He was a Vampire Lord and head of the greatest clan of vampires the youki world as ever seen, he couldn't fee fear from someone who once was a human.

"I wish I could show you the pain I feel inside me," Ichigo said darkly. "It seems impossible, for me to let this pain go. I feel like an animal, I feel like unleashing all hell upon you. I'm ready to lose control and kill you right here."

"Then do it!" Issa snapped through pain. "Kill me you damn monster!"

Ichigo's eyes became even darker at that, "Hey monster huh," He slowly turns around and began leaving the castle grounds. "Maybe that is what I'm supposed to become to kill those two."

Issa's eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at Ichigo's retreating form. "What are you doing?" He asked through clenched teeth. "Kill me now!"

Ichigo stopped and turn his dark gaze towards him, "Be grateful that I left you alive." He said, "Sit there and remember that the human boy you once left dead as given you the same treatment you had given him." He turns back around and walked a couple steps before he vanished from Issa's sight

Issa laid on the wall in fury, his blood red eyes were glowing with hatred as he looked on. He felt completely humiliated that he was left alive and clinging death like a weakling. Was this suppose to be some type of sick pity he was given him? Was this some twisted pleasure to see him lying here dead on his feet with no strength at all. He was beyond furious; he would not lay here and die no matter how much his body wanted to shut down on him. He would make sure he survive and pay back that boy ten fold for what he's done to him! He would regret leaving him alive and not taking the change to kill him.

"LORD SHUZEN!"

Issa weakly turns his head to see his guards rushing towards his form. Seeing them caused him to grin darkly, '_I swear to you Kurosaki Ichigo that I will have my revenge.'_ He chuckled darkly as his guards surrounded him.

_Outskirt of the castle_

Moka slid across the area in a crouch and glared forward where she once stood; her left knee was touching the ground along with her right leg up in a bending position. Raika smirked at her before he narrowly evaded a deadly slash from the back from Kurumu claws. Grabbing the girl's claw hand he threw her into a tree that was close by with little effort, before vanishing to dodge a strike from Mizore. He reappeared a few meters away to stare at each and every last one of them with an arrogant smirk on his face. He chuckled before summoning his sheathe back to his left hand, Moka and the others tense at this and stood ready.

"That was a good try Moka Akashiya," Raika complimented. "But you didn't come out of that little ocation of ours unscathed did you?"

Moka looked at him in confusion and a second later her left shoulder exploded in a shower of blood. Tsukune and the others looked at her in shock, never even noticing that she was hit by his katana. Tsukune's eyes shifted from there shock to utter rage; he glared at the blond haired member of Fairy Tale before rushing forward. Seeing him, Kurumu and the others case a worry gaze towards the human boy as he through a fist towards Raika. The blond haired man completely dodges the blow with ease before shifting his fist and throwing a left uppercut straight into Tsukune jaw.

The blow connects and staggered a shock looking Tsukune; Raika looked on in shock but was quickly surprise as he found a fist slamming across his face. He took a step back before glaring towards and enrage looking Tsukune whose eyes were blood red. Tsukune growled before sending another right hook across Rakia's face, but the blond haired man smirked before vanishing in a flash of lightning. Tsukune widen his eyes in alarm and suddenly found pain exploding in his back, looking behind him he saw a smirking Raika who had his left fist buried in his back.

"Nice try Aono Tsukune," Raika said darkly. "But you're moving to slow to be able to fight me."

"How do you know my name?" Tsukune asked trough clenched teeth

Raika chuckled before quickly grabbing onto Tsukune sleeve and throwing the brown haired boy towards Mizore and the others. His body slammed hard into the ground and skipping across before he came to a stop next to Kurumu. The blue haired girl gasped before bending down to check on Tsukune, seeing that he was a bit hurt but okay she sent a murderous glare towards Raika/

"You bastard!" Kurumu shouted, "You'll pay for hurting Tsukune-kun."

Raika chuckled, "I seriously doubt that any of you could hurt me." He taunted arrogantly

Moka glare at him, '_How can he move so fast a use lightning to that degree? There's only one type of youki that can do that but I must remember first.'_

"Ka-san?"

Moka's eyes widen as she looked down to see a scared looking Kumiko who was staring directly at her wounded left shoulder. The sliver haired little girl moves her trembling hands towards the wound and touches it softly. Her eyes pupils seem to shrink before a small purple aura covers her hand and Moka's wound. The sliver haired mother looked on in astonishment as her wound was slowly but healed completely, leaving no visible scar where the wound once laid.

'_That's impossible,_' Moka thought to herself. '_A girl her age shouldn't be able to do something like that with her youki. But what ever she use wasn't youki, it was something else entirely that I do not know of.'_

Moka looked at Kumiko who was now breathing heavily and the purple glow in her eyes had now vanished. The said girl blinked before she looked at her mother with a tired smile on her face, she removed her hand from her mothers shoulder. Moka narrowed her eyes a bit, something was wrong here and she knew it, Kumiko had never shown the ability to do something like that. She had to figure out how the girl did it but now she had to deal with this bastard who wanted to capture her daughter. She looked over towards Yukari to see she was now standing close to Tsukune and the others with narrowed eyes.

"_**Yukari,**_" Moka called out

The black haired young witch blinked before looking over towards Moka. "What is it Moka-san?"

"_**I need you to look after Kumiko,**_" Inner Moka said

Yukari shifted her gaze towards Tsukune, a little worried about him if he gets injured again. But she didn't want the little girl to get her either, she smiled before nodding her head with a smile on her face. "Okay"

Moka smiled a bit before handing a now sleep Kumiko over towards her, she rubbed her hand over her hair before looking over towards a smirking Raika with a dark gaze in her eyes. Standing to her full height, she flared her youki which surrounded her entire body in a bright red glow. "_**You're going to pay for challenging me and attacking me while I had my daughter in my hands.**_"

Raika chuckled, "You cannot beat me vampire!" He said arrogantly, "You can't even match my speed to even think you can beat me."

Moka smirked and shifted her stance, "_**If you're so confident in your speed then come.**_"

Raika narrowed his eyes at her before sheathing his katana. "You're going to pay for that," He said darkly

Moka narrowed his eyes, "_**Why are you sheathing your katana?**_"

Raika smirked, "The way I see it. I won't even need to use it to beat each of you."

Moka narrowed her eyes in anger, she would make him pay for thinking her could beat her so easily without using everything he had. She slammed her right foot on the ground before phasing out of view and reappearing right over Raika's head, swinging a axe kick straight towards his head. Raika smirked and ducked under the kick before sending a lightning covered fist directly into Moka's stomach, the sliver haired vampire gasped in pain before being lunched a couple of feet away. Digging her feet into the ground to stop her momentum, she glared at the smirking Raika before blurring forward.

Raika looked down as Moka suddenly reappeared low under his guard, he sent another lightning covered fist towards her face but eyes widen as his fist passed completely throw her. Cursing, he quickly turn around to find a kick slamming directly across his face and sending him crashing into the ground. He growled in rage and picked himself up to see a smirking Moka who was landing lightly on the ground.

"_**I finally figure out what you are,**_"Moka said. "_**Your a Raijuu, a powerful youki that as the ability to control over lightning.**_"

Raika glared at her. "And what does that mean if you figured out what I am?" he asked her, "Even with knowing what I am, you still cannot beat me."

"_**Even with being a Raijuu you still cannot defeat me.**_" Inner Moka said darkly, "_**I will make you pay for attack me and my daughter.**_"

Raika roared in rage, and faster than Moka can reacted she found a fist buried into her stomach. She gasped in pain as her body was slung across the area and digging a large ditch into the ground, she quickly looked up to see a ball of lightning heading directly towards her. Using her speed, she quickly vanished and phased back into view just in time to see the ball of lightning exploded outward. Suddenly a golden glow caught her attention; she looked in front of her to see Raika charging what looked like a ball of golden energy in his mouth.

"Take this you bitch!" Raika roared, unleashing his attacked.

The large beam fired forward faster than Moka could react, she only had enough time to widen her eyes in shock before she was consumed completely. Tsukune looked on in shocked as his girlfriend was completely consumed by the golden beam of energy. He felt rage built up in his body and overwhelming all his senses, suddenly red youki burst from his body and alarming Kurumu and the others who were around him. They all widen their eyes in fear as Tsukune raised his gaze to see that his eyes were completely blood red.

"Oh, no." Kurumu said, taking a step back from the transformed human. "The ghoul inside him is being unleashed."

"We have to do something before it completely consumes his entire being." Ruby said, looking at the transformed boy.

"But, how?" Mizore asked. She also had a worried a fear looked on her face as she stared at the boy she loves.

Tsukune stood to his full height and glared at a smirking Raika. Marking covered the entire left side of his face as he growled in bloodlust; he roared a jetted across the area and swung a devastating punch towards Raika's face. The Raijuu was surprise for a moment before he phase out of view just in time as Tsukune's punch would have connected with his fast. Since his punch missed, he slammed into the ground and broke it completely where Raika was just standing a second ago. Seeing that his prey was gone, Tsukune shifted his gaze behind him just in time to receive a punch across the face.

The powerful blow sent his body flying across the area; he twisted his body in mid air and landed hard on his face. He snapped his head up and growled as he looked a Raika, he was about to rush forward again but a sudden familiar and dark youki filled the entire area. Kurumu and the others gasped as they looked towards where the energy had consumed Moka to see her standing completely unharmed. They narrowed their eyes at seeing the person of most of their anger, standing in front of Moka with a dark look on his face. They also notice that he was dress completely different from what he was before they last saw him

Moka looked in front of her in shock; just seconds ago she was ready to feel extreme pain fill through her entire body. She did not count on Ichigo suddenly reappearing in front of her and taking the attack that was met for her full on. Looking closely she saw that he had no visible damage on him whatsoever, and the large clever he once held in his hand was completely gone. He was now holding a very long black datio that was connect to a chain and wrapped around his entire right arm. He was also dress in completely different cloths and now wore and ankle-length coat that flared behind him.

"_**Ichigo?**_" She called out through shock. "_**What are you doing here? I thought you were still fighting my father?**_"

"My fight with Issa is over," He told her

Moka flinched at that; did that mean that her father was kill? Even though her father did something that broke her so long ago that didn't mean that she still didn't care for him. She looked towards Ichigo to him glaring directly at a shocked looking Raika, she became confused on his sudden look as he looked at Ichigo. Did he know him somehow? And if he did then where did he meet him.

"_**Did you...**_" She trailed of not wanting to know her fathers fate

"If you're worried about your father then don't." Ichigo answered her, "I found out that I couldn't kill him for some reason I did not know of."

Moka smiled, "_**Still, Thank you for not killing him**_."

Ichigo scoffed and turn his gaze back towards Raika. "I don't need your thanking; I only left him alive because I wanted him to feel the same pain he made me feel four years ago."

Moka said nothing, she just stayed silent

"Move aside Moka and remove Kumiko form that damn witches hands." Ichigo order

Moka nodded and walked over towards Yukari and took the Kumiko into her arms. She looked over towards Ichigo and was a little grateful that he had left her father alive; she looked down toward her daughter and felt that she would be happy that her grandfather was also alive. She looked up to see that Kurumu was glaring at her which she glared right back at her. Memories of their argument flashed through her mind and she cruse herself. She was not following Ichigo around like a puppet; she only did it because she wanted her daughter back in her arms.

Raika laughed and vanished, reappearing in front of a surprise looking Tsukune. The transformed boy didn't have time to react as he found a fist slamming across his head and sending his head slamming into the ground. The sudden powerful blow knocking him completely out and causing Kurumu and the others to gasp in shocked. Raika smirked and picked Tsukune up by his collar and looked him directly in the face.

"Let go of Tsukune you bastard!" Kurumu snapped, flaring her claws and wings to life. The others also got ready to attack, completely focus on getting Tsukune out of his grip. The Raijuu smirked before throwing Tsukune in their direction. Kurumu ran forward and caught the knocked out boy in her arms, his sudden weight caused her to gasp a bit and falling onto the hard ground.

"You can take the fool for all I care," Raika said and shifted his gaze towards Ichigo. "The one I'm interested in now is you."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the man before him. "Who are you?"

Raika laughed, "So I finally get to meet the famous Kurosaki Ichigo, hero of the winter war and failed to protect the town he once lived."

Ichigo's gaze became murderous and he suddenly vanished, Raika widen is eyes before pain exploded through his entire body. Looking down, he saw a black datio was stick directly out of his stomach. He looked behind him in shock and just in time to find a fist slamming against his jaw, the blowing sent him painfully flying off of the datio and flying into the forest. Landing on the forest floors painfully, he picked himself up and looked behind him in fear just in time to see Ichigo walking towards him with a look of complete rage on his face.

"_**How do you know of those things?**_" Ichigo snapped, "_**Tell me know or die here and now!**_"

Raika coughed and smirked, "All you need to know is that Fairy Tale as been watching yo-" He was cut off as he suddenly felt pain in his left arm. Looking down he saw that his left hand was completely gone from the elbow. "_**ARRRGGGHHH!**_" He screamed in pain, clutching his stump of an arm

Ichigo glared at him, holding Tensa Zangetsu in a slashing position. "_**That was for attacking my daughter you bastard.**_" He said darkly, "_**Go tell your leader that I will be coming for whoever it is. Tell him or her that there will be no place on this world where they will be able to hide from me.**_"

Raika glared at him and glowed with a golden aura. 'I will get you for this!" He snapped, "I swear you will pay for cutting off my arm."

Ichigo snorted and turned around, heading towards where he had left Moka and the others. "_**Just be grateful that I left you alive because I need you to deliver a message.**_"

Raika growled before he vanished from where he was standing, Ichigo casted a brief look behind him before continuing to walk towards where the others were. He grip on Tensa Zangetsu tighter, the only way that bastard could have known about the winter war and the destruction of Karakura was from those two. So the Headmaster was correct about Aizen and Alexander being with this group called Fairy Tale. He didn't know for sure if it was those two but it was the only lead he had in finding them, he just had to find them before killing them both for what they did.

'_I will find you two,_' He thought darkly. '_Nothing will stop me from killing you two._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End chapter six**_

_**Author Notes: **_Sorry about the week long update, I had a lot to do this weekend with finals and everything being pile up on me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the brutality Ichigo showed Issa if some of you didn't like it. I was listening to Manafest impossible while writing this and for some odd reason that song just makes you want to write brutal shit. Also just to let you know that Ichigo is not in his Dangai state, I just took pieces from his old Bankai and his new and put it together. Thanks for reading and leave a review

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title:**_ Unwilling Desire

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_Thanks to everyone that as been reading Eclipse! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the fic. I'm also enjoy writing this fic a lot as well, really because I have never written a dark personality for anyone and I really hope that I'm doing pretty well with it. I'm also proud to say that I have passed all my finals and had some of the highest scores in my college classes. I didn't have the highest scores but I was border lining the closet in one of my classes. Proud of myself and this summer I will be able to get back to working on both my fic's, Destiny Hearts and continue working on Eclipse. Again thank you all for reading

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse **_

_"Moka?"_

_Moka turn her emerald eyes towards brown eyes that were looking at her in boredom. "What's the matter Ichi-kun?"_

_Ichigo sighed and turn back towards the sky, crossing his arms behind his head as he stared at the night sky. "Nothing's the matter Moka."_

_Moka looked at him in confusion before smiling at him. She picked herself from the ground where she was sitting and crawl over towards him, the orange haired teen looked at her in confusion as she crawl over towards his direction. Moka giggled as she crawled onto his chest and snuggled close to him as she can; Ichigo blushed a bit before smiling at her. They both sat there in silent's watching every star in the sky and pointing to each that they know of._ _Moka raised her hand to point at another star but sudden her eyes widen and a gasp passed through her lips._

_Ichigo noticed this and became worried, "What's wrong Moka? Is something hurting?" He asked her_

_Moka was quiet for a moment, before she turn to look at Ichigo with a smile on her face. She picked herself up from the ground and turn to face him, her swollen belly directly in his face. Ichigo stared at her stomach for a moment before turning his gaze upward to look her directly in the face. He was confused onto why she was suddenly standing up in his face; seeing his confusion Moka giggled and grabbed his hand before placing it on her stomach._

_"What are you doing Moka?" He asked her_

_Moka brushed into a few giggles before smiling at him. "Just wait for a moment and tell me if you feel something."_

_Ichigo nodded to her and stayed silent for a moment to see if he would feel anything on what she was talking about. Seconds later, the pinked haired vampire giggled as Ichigo's eyes seem to bulge out a bit. She looked on in surprise a bit to see Ichigo burst into a loud laughter and suddenly stood up on his feet and pick her up in his arms. Moka yelp in surprise but smiled nonetheless as her boyfriend began to spin her around in happiness._

_"I FELT IT MOKA!" Ichigo shouted in glee, "I FELT HER MOVE!"_

_"I know Ichi-kun," She said with a smile gracing her face. "Now put me down please before you accidently hurt the baby."_

_Ichigo's eyes widen and he put her down as quickly as he could; Moka sighed a bit as he began to search her to see if she was hurt or anything was wrong with her. She smiled a bit, every since she had told him that she was pregnant with his child he had been constantly worried about her and on high alert. He was always by her house most of the time now, even sleeping over for days to make sure nothing would happen to her. She was a bit worried when he kept staying over for so long thinking that his father would be angry with him, but he had brush her off saying his crazy old man demanded that he stay over for days to check on her._

_"Ichi-kun," She called out to the still worried looking boy. "ICHI-KUN!"_

_Ichigo stopped in his checked and looked up to see pink eyes glaring at him in annoyance. He chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "I'm doing it again aren't I?"_

_Moka smiled at him nodding_

_Ichigo sighed and brushed his hair back, he looked at the pink haired vampire with a sad frown on his face. "Sorry about that Moka, it's just that I feel like all this happen because of me." He explained_

_Moka frown at him, "I thought we talked about this Ichigo." She said a bit sternly, "I told you that this was much as my fault as it was yours."_

_Ichigo nodded, "I know Moka it's just that I was the one that lead you to the bed." He said, "I just couldn't control myself around you that's all. I should have been able to stop myself but I let it go to far."_

_"Stop blaming yourself Ichi-kun," Moka said walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his tall form._

_"I just can't help it Moka," He said bury is face in the crock of her neck. "You shouldn't even be pregnant at this age, but you are because of me. And because of that those bastards at school continue to look down on you." Moka chuckled which confused him greatly, "Why are you laughing all of a sudden Moka?"_

_She looked up into his eyes with a smile on her face, "I'm not worried about people that talk about me at school Ichi-kun."_

_Ichigo looked at her confused, "Why? I thought what everyone thought about you made you feel like you don't belong amongst humans as you say."_

_Moka sighed, "It's true that before I had met you that I worried about what everyone thought of me. Since I made a mistake and told them that I was a vampire they thought I was a freak and someone who thought they she was truly a vampire. I began to feel alone and I started to hate every single one of them for making me feel that way. They picked on me, threw things at me when I wasn't looking and called me names each time I passed through the halls. I felt truly alone."_

_She looked up to see that Ichigo had a look of rage on his face and he was clenching his fist tightly at his sides. She smiled at him and kiss him, the orange haired teen instantly responded to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. A minute later the two broke apart, breathing heavily and smiling at one another. Moka giggled before grabbing a hole of his hand and placing it on the Rosario, Ichigo nodded to her and with a quick pull of his hand pulled it completely off. Ichigo stood there and looked on as Moka was covered in a wave of red youki as she called it._

_A second later, He watched as Moka reappeared from the youki with silver hair and blood red silted eyes. "Hi there Moka," Ichigo said_

_Inner Moka smirked at him, "You are so silly sometimes you know that?"_

_Ichigo looked confused, "How am I silly?"_

_"You still don't understand that it was you that saved me from that loneliness." She answered him, "It was you that showed me love other then my mother. You saved me from that shallow pit I was falling deeper and deeper in and that is the many reasons on why I love you with all I have."_

_Ichigo blushed a bit before chuckling; he grabbed a bit of her shirt and pulled her towards him. Inner Moka blushed a bit as Ichigo slowly pulled her body onto the soft grass below them, she looked up to see him above her with the same playful smirk on his face. He reached down and kiss her which she kiss back instantly, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Ichigo pulled back and she looked at him with a blushed staining her cheeks along with sweat falling from her forehead. Ichigo chuckled at her, seeing her sliver haired spread behind her like wild flames._

_Moka narrowed her eyes playfully at him. "What's so funny Ichi-kun?" _

_Ichigo looked down at her, his eyes shining with mischief. "So I'm the person that saved you huh?"_

_Moka smiled at him, "Don't let it get to your head." She said, "I can still kick your ass from here all way back to your house."_

_Ichigo laughed, "Ain't nothing wrong with your woman putting an ass kicking on you once in awhile." he said, "But in your current condition I seriously doubt you would be able to harm me in anyway."_

_"Don't get to use of this look," Inner Moka replied. "I only have three months left."_

_Ichigo down upon her and began kissing her neck, the sliver haired vampire moans a bit. "I think you look a lot sexier the way you are right now."_

_Moka laughed, "You would say something like that you pervert."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Ichigo," She called out to him_

_Ichigo remove himself from the crock of her neck and looked down to see a sad looking Moka, he was about to say something but the girl wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest._

_"Promise me something Ichigo," She asked him_

_Ichigo smiled at her and laid a hand upon her head, "Anything."_

_"Promise me that you will never change from the person you are today," Moka looked at him with tears in her eyes which surprise him greatly. "Promise me even if I disappear from your life that you will never change from the person you are that I fell in love with."_

_Ichigo looked at her with a serious look on his face. "I cannot do that."_

_Her eyes widen in surprise, "What?"_

_Ichigo sudden grinned and bust out laughing, finally figuring out that she had been played again by her boyfriend. Moka narrowed her eyes at him before slamming a fist into his stomach, Ichigo's eyes bulge for a second before he began coughing up a fit. He glared at her when he heard her giggling at his pain, looking up he smirked and pulled her back to the ground and laid over her._

_"I promise Moka," He said looking down at her seriously. "I promise that I will always remain the same no matter what."_

_Moka smiled at him, "Thank you Ichigo." _

_Ichigo chuckled a bit, "Violent woman of this world. "He began kissing down her neck, "What would men do without them."_

_"Probably be to arrogant for their own good," She answered with a smirking. "You need us violent women to put you in your place when you act stupid and need it sometimes."_

_Ichigo smirked and began to go lower upon her body, "I must say Moka you are so right about that." He said, "And I must say that you are so damn beautiful being pregnant like this."_

_Moka laughed and dragged her hands through his spiky hair. "And again you are such a pervert no matter what you say."_

_"I rephrase from that really," He said snorting a bit. "I may not be considered a man yet at my age, but I'm definitely not a pervert if I'm only doing these things to my girlfriend."_

_Moka giggled at him, "You're still one of the cutest pervert I every saw." She said, "And you're my pervert."_

_"You're damn right I am."_

'Alarm ringing'

Lying on her bed, Moka open her eyes slowly to find herself staring at her dorms ceiling. Her emerald eyes were dull and a firm frown was crossing over her face. She stayed lying in her bed for a couple of seconds before she sighed and picked herself up into a sitting position. Looking herself over, she found herself in nothing but her black bra and panties that she had went to bed in last night after she had climb out of bathroom. She sighed to herself and grabbed the drying towel that was spread across her dresser and tie it around her waist; she didn't feel like putting on anything below her waist right now.

Walking into the small kitchen, she began cooking up a small break feat for herself and Kumiko who would probably be waking up at any moment. She opens the fridge to see if they had anymore tomato juice and sighed to herself when they didn't have anymore. She turns her head a bit to see that she had a couple of eggs that she could fix the two of them to last until lunch came around. Grabbing four eggs, she closes the fridge and took the skillet that was in the rinser and laid it upon the stove. Turning on the stove and quickly putting a piece of butter in, she began cooking up something for them to eat.

Over the years since having Kumiko, she had been proud of herself to say that she had became a excellent cook. It was needed to know how to cook all kind of types of food when you had a baby on your hands at such a young age. Her mother had taught her a lot about cooking before her death and she was grateful that she had helped her. Turing the eggs one more time, she smiled a bit and began putting two slices of bread in the toaster for the two of them. After she got off from school she had to go restock on food because she was beginning to run low a bit.

"Kaa-san!" Kumiko's voice rung out from the bedroom. "Where are you?"

Moka giggled a bit, "I'm in here princess." She called back, "I put a toothbrush in the bathroom for you. Go take a quick bath and make sure you brush your teeth!"

"I don't wanna Kaa-san," Kumiko pouted

Moka narrowed her eyes a bit, "Don't get pouting with me young lady." She said sternly, "Go take your bath and go brush your teeth. Your food will be out here when your finish okay."

"Ok!"

Moka shook her and a bit, a small smile gracing her lips a she grabbed the skillet and place the eggs on two separate plates. Kumiko was the spilling image of what Ichigo use to be four years ago, she remembered she had to go through the same trouble with him every morning when he slept over. She knew he use to do those thinks just to get her rile up so early in the morning, she found out he use to do it because of the smirk that would cross over his face. It was one of the things that irritated her when he did it just to make her annoyed at him, and it seem that even though Kumiko didn't know it that she had picked up one of her father's abaits.

Hearing a 'pop' noise she turn around and grabbed the toast without looking and scrapping for times on each with a stick of butter before placing it back in the fridge. Grabbing a knife and cutting each of them into her's and Kumiko's plate, she smiled a bit to herself before placing each of them onto the small table that was in the middle of the kitchen. Having a Dark lord as a mother and a vampire lord of one of the greatest vampire clans did have its perks when it came to having everything you needed. She was grated one of the largest dorm rooms at the school, even though it still wasn't that big it was enough for her and now Kumiko who would be going back and forward between her and Ichig-

She cursed herself, suddenly remembering that Ichigo had told her that he would be coming for Kumiko while she went to school today. Since he really didn't need to go to school like her, he could spend as much time as he wanted with Kumiko as he pleased. He had a lot to catch up on her with since he hasn't seen her since she was a baby. Her mind trace over to what happen last night, and to why Fairy Tale was so interested in her daughter. Did they somehow found out about her or did her sister Kahlua told them about her?

A frown crossed over her face; if her sister somehow did tell Fairy Tale about her daughter then she would pay for it. If Tsukune and the others heard her talking like this then they would be very surprise to here her threatening some like this, but when it came to her daughter's safely she didn't care about any of that. If she did find out that Kahlua told them about Kumiko then she would beat her within an inch of her life for opening her mouth. Then she would have a real reason to have something to cry about.

"_**It's surprising to hear you talk like that,**_" Inner Moka spoke up

Moka looked down at her Rosario to see it glowing slightly, indicating that her inner self was talking to her. "How is it surprising that I'm talking like that Ura-chan?"

Inner Moka snorted, "_**How long as it been since you threaten to beat someone within a inch of their life?**_"

Moka paused for a moment, thinking about the last time she had really threaten someone. Her eyes flashed a bit and she smiled, "I think the last time I threaten someone like that was when Ichigo was protecting me from those bullies so long ago." She answered

Both of them stayed silent for a moment, remembering when the humans that use the bully her had took it too far and gang up on each her and Ichigo in a dark alleyway. Even though she couldn't due nothing in her state she had stood in front of a battered Ichigo and glared a each of the twelve humans that had ganged up on them. She had surprisingly didn't take no hits form either of them because of Ichigo taking each blow that was aimed at her. That was one of the first time's that she had even been able to stand up for herself against them with Ichigo's help and she was glad that she was able to do it. They both had been able to get out of that mess when one of Ichigo's friends came to help them and with both him and Ichigo they were both able to take them down.

"Who was that that help us against them again," Moka asked

Inner Moka was silent for a moment, trying herself to remember who had helped them out. "_**I think his name was Chad,**_" She answered

Moka smiled remembering the tall non-violent giant. "I remember Chad," She said. "He was a quiet one and very strong at that age."

Inner Moka agreed, she couldn't lie that Chad was probably the only other human other than Ichigo back then that was able to match her in physical strength. She was still wondering how he was so damn strong at that age, he took blows with weapons that would have knock any other human out with one blow or gave them serious injuries. Ichigo had explained to her one time that it was just the way Chad was, he would always be strong like that no matter what happen. Those two were always together when she found them; either it was just hanging out together or in a huge fight with other gang members.

"Do you think Ichi-kun will be over here soon?" Moka asked

Inner Moka snapped out of her thoughts to answer. "_**Yeah, I think he will be over here at anytime Omote.**_"

Moka stayed silent for a moment and Inner Moka was wondering what was wrong with her. She had never stayed this silent when she was talking to her, no matter what the situation was.

"I want to become strong," Moka suddenly said

Inner Moka was surprise for a moment, "_**What are you talking about Omote? You are strong when you want to be**_."

Moka laughed, "Thanks for the compliment Ura-chan but I'm not strong at all." She answered sadly, "I'm always asking Tsukune to remove the Rosario even with the weakest of opponents that you shouldn't even be called out for. I always need saving and I'm always crying over little things, I feel so weak all the time when I watching the others fight and I can't when we don't have Tsukune around us."

"_**That's not true!**_"

"You can deny it all you want Ura-chan," Moka said. "But I'm weak no matter how many times you want to say that I'm not."

Inner Moka stayed silent, to shocked to answer her outer self

Moka clenched her fist in surprising anger, she felt completely helpless no matter what the situation was. Every time they would enter a battle against someone that either wanted to kill her for being a vampire or Tsukune for being a human, she would be helpless and only useful when she got to Tsukune to remove the Rosario. Even her other sisters expect Kokoa were strong without the will to transform, each one highly trained in martial arts to fight against someone when they weren't transformed.

'_Why am I so useless that I cannot even protect my own daughter?' _She thought angrily, '_I'm tired of being weak that I can't even protect myself or Kumiko. I want to be strong! I want to be STRONG!'_

Moka suddenly screamed in rage, surprising her inner self greatly at the rage she was feeling through the Rosario. Moka suddenly turn around and swung her fist towards the wall that was close to the fridge, her fist connect with a shockwave that blew through the dorm. Moka's eyes widen as she watched as the wall suddenly crumbled to pieces along a small side of the fridge as well. On the other side of the wall, Kumiko paused in taken the small shower she was having and looked at her mother in surprise.

"Kaa-san," Kumiko stuttered out a bit. "Why did you break the wall?"

Moka didn't answer her; she was still a bit shocked to know what she just did. She always had great strength that was able to surprise a few with the way she always acted but her strength was never this great. She looked down at her and in surprise before clenching it and unclenching it slowly observing if anything was hurting.

'_How was I able to do that?'_ She wondered, '_I was always able to crack the wall or create a large crack in it but never shatter it like that before. Something's happening to me but what?'_

She looked down at a still shocked looking Kumiko who was still in the tub which was filled with a little bit of water that was enough to clean herself with. She was glad that she had taught her how to draw the right amount of water she needed along with how to enter the tub without hurting herself. She didn't really need that much help when she was back at the castle with all the maid's that would personally help her when she needed it, but it did count that she knew how to do it by herself.

"Nothing's wrong Kumiko," She answered her daughter with a smile. "Finish taking your bath before your food gets cold."

The little girl nodded with a smile on her face, she then began rinsing the bubbles and soap that was all over her body. While her daughter was finishing up taking her bath, Moka walked over towards the mirror and looked herself over to see if anything had changed about her. Looking over herself, she was shocked to see that her emerald eyes had a small silted pupil in each of them. She open her mouth a bit to see that her fangs were just a bit bigger and sharper than they previously was, looking down at her nails to see that it was the same as well.

'_What's going on with me?'_ She asked herself, '_Does these changes as something to do with that transformation?'_

'_**That's the only answer we can come up with Omote,**_' Inner Moka said. '_**That transformation we took was sudden and these might be some of the perks we get from it.**_'

Moka clenched her fist and smiled a bit, maybe she might not be as weak as she thought she was. '_Maybe your right Ura-chan, this might help me when I'm in a pinch and can't get to Tsukune in time to remove the Rosario.'_

"_**I told you,**_" Inner Moka began. "_**That you don't give yourself enough credit for the thinks you do. Also never call yourself weak because you are far from weak in my eyes.**_"

Moka smiled happily at that, "Thank you Ura-chan" Sudden she froze as a dark youki was felt throughout the room, getting to her senses she smiled sadly already knowing who it was. "He's here for her."

"_**I know,**_" Inner Moka said. "_**I can feel him as well**_"

Moka grabbed her left forearms and held her head down, she was completely nervous on seeing Ichigo right now. It wasn't that she feared for her life or anything, she just didn't want him to say any hurtful things to her while Kumiko was around.

"_**Don't worry about that Omote,**_" Inner Moka spoke up. "_**Ichigo wouldn't say anything hurtful around Kumiko, others might not see it like those friends of our's but Ichigo cares deeply for Kumiko.**_"

Moka sighed, "I know Ura-chan." She said, "I just hope he's able to control his anger for us when he's around her."

"_**He will,**_" Inner Moka said completely confident that he would

Moka smiled a bit and turn her gaze towards Kumiko to see the little girl trying herself off. "Hurry up and finish Kumiko," She said. "Your daddy's here to pick you up."

Kumiko stopped in mid-swing of what she was doing and looked at her mother with wide excited eyes. "Tou-san really here?" She asked

Moka smiled at the girl, clearly hearing the excitement in her voice. "Yes, so hurry up so you can eat and do what ever you two are going to do."

Kumiko nodded and began quickly drying herself off, excited on seeing her father and spending time with him today. Moka giggled a bit and walked out of the hole she had created, she mentally store that away that she had to get that wall fix. She walked over towards the door and reached for the doorknob, she paused for a moment before grabbing a whole of hit and opening it to look into the cold ruby eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo. She shivered a bit under his cold gaze, still not use to seeing him looking at her like that after what they use to share with one another. She suddenly felt a breeze and looked down to see that she still hadn't put on any cloths; she blushed a bit and wrapped her arms around her chest to cover herself.

Ichigo snorted at her in disgust. "Like I haven't seen you naked over a thousand times already," He said

Moka nodded a bit and removing her arms from around her chest, she stepped to the side as he walked in. She closes the door and watched as he stopped in the middle of her bedroom and seem to be looking for something. Moka let go of the doorknob and walked over towards him, wondering what he was looking for all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Ichi-kun?" She asked

Ichigo turn his cold gaze towards her and growled at her. "_**Never**_ call me that again," He said darkly

Moka flinched back, "I'm sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo said nothing and turn his gaze back towards where he was looking, a second later he turn his gaze back towards Moka. "Where is Kumiko?" He asked

"She just finishing up in the bathroom right now," Moka answered him

Ichigo nodded and turn his fully around to face her, his cold ruby eyes glaring down on her. Moka looked up to stare in his eyes and flinch a bit, grabbing a hold of her left forearm to clam herself. She was wondering on why he was looking at her like that, did she mange to do something to upset him already. She didn't want an argument to start up between the two of them with Kumiko only a few meters away putting on her cloths right now. Shifting her gaze towards the bathroom door just in time to see Kumiko walk out with her black teddy bear clutched tightly in her hands.

Kumiko's brown eyes lifted up towards her with a smile on her tiny face. "I'm all done now Kaa-san," She said.

Moka smiled at her and walked over towards her, bending down so she could be at her level. "That's good, now are you hungry?" She asked

The little girl nodded with a large smile on her face, she suddenly seems to notice something and looked up to stare directly at Ichigo. Her smiled grew even large as she broke from her mother's arms and race over towards the orange haired shinigami. Ichigo didn't have time to speak as Kumiko slammed into his leg; he stepped back a bit before looking down to see the small girl hugging his leg. He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit, Kumiko giggled and looked up to see her father looking down at her. Ichigo bent down to a knee to come face to face with his daughter, he observed her for a moment before smiling fondly at her.

"Good morning Tou-san," Kumiko greeted

"Hello to you too Kumiko," Ichigo greeted back with the small smile still plaster over his face

Moka looked at the scene before her shocked, not because of Ichigo's fondness of Kumiko but the small smile that was plastered over his face. '_How long as it been since I seen him smile like that?'_ She asked herself sadly, '_How long as it been since I seen his eyes hold love in them? I just wish a bit that it was still directed towards me._'

"_**They were wrong weren't they?**_" Inner Moka spoke up telepathically through the Rosario

Moka looked at the Rosario a bit confused, '_You are you talking about Ura-chan?'_

"_**Ruby and the others,**_" Inner Moka answered. "_**They said that we shouldn't let Kumiko around Ichigo because of how dangerous he is and that he doesn't care about her in the first place. But standing here, do you seriously agree on what they were saying?**_"

Moka nodded and looked over towards Ichigo to see he still had the same smile across his face, listening to everything Kumiko told him about her things and everything they were going to do today. Looking at the scene before her, she new what Ura-chan was saying was nothing but the truth no matter how much Ruby and the others wanted her to deny it. Ichigo cared about Kumiko greatly; she could see it in his eyes how much he care about the sliver haired brown eyed girl. Seeing that smile on his face made her remember how he use to look at her back then, she felt her breath hitch and a blush stain her cheeks just remembering it. But as soon as it came it vanish to replace with a look of shame.

She was betraying Tsukune but not just him but Ichigo as well with the way her body desired to be with him. Her boyfriend was Tsukune, the boy that became her first friend when she first came to Yokai Academy. They both went through so much together through the first year of school together, surviving through thing's that they though they were going to be killed. Could she really just betray him like that, wanting a man that didn't want nothing to do with her for what she had done? It just didn't seem right to her and the feelings she had for Tsukune were still strong.

'_Could I really just do that to them?' _She thought sadly, '_I can't just swap between the two back and forward like that.'_

"_**Then chose Omote,**_" Inner Moka spoke up seriously

Moka looked shock for a moment, '_What?'_

"_**I said chose Omote,**_" Inner Moka repeated. "_**Chose which one you want to be with for the rest of your life and just don't choose because of what are friends thing of one of them.**_"

Moka fidget for a moment, not knowing what to do with herself. '_I don't know if I could choose between them._' She said honestly, '_I loved Ichigo for a long time and even though I was with Tsukune I would always remember the time we spent together. But Tsukune as been with us for so long and help us out through some of our toughest times. I just don want to...'_ She trailed off not knowing how to finish what she wanted to say

"_**I know what you're saying Omote,**_" Inner Moka said honestly. "_**I respect Tsukune greatly for the things he has done for the both of us, I can even say that I actually do hold feeling for him. But...**_" She also trailed off

'_But what Ura-chan?_' Moka asked

"_**I still love Ichigo,**_" Inner Moka answered truthfully without a once of doubt in her mind. "_**I still want him even though he acts this way to us, I want the same emotions I use to feel so long ago when he held us, protected us, smiled at us with that carefree smile of his. I want the Ichigo back that use to love us, do those silly little perverted things that made us annoyed at him and love him even more.**_"

Moka smiled fondly at the memory, '_He was a little pervert wasn't he?'_

"_**He was our little pervert,**_" Inner Moka corrected. "_**And I want him to be that again for us, but I want you to choose what you want. Don't choose who you want just because of what I say or what they say, chose what you want for what you want."**_

'_I'll try Ura-chan,_' Moka said. '_I promise you that.'_

Her alter ego hummed in acknowledgment from within the Rosario, a second later it stop glowing indicating that Inner Moka and went to sleep. Moka sighed to herself, thinking about the thinks that her alter ego had told and felt about the two men. Even though she respected Tsukune greatly and admitted that she had feelings for him, she still loved and wanted Ichigo back. She herself didn't know what she was going to do between the two, she was a bit happy to know that her alter ego is giving her a chance to choose for _herself_. She looked over towards the two to see Ichigo looking at Kumiko with a confused look on his face, but the small smile was still there.

"Kumiko," Ichigo spoke up cutting the little girl off.

Kumiko paused and looked up at him with huge brown eyes. "What is it Tou-san?"

"I need you to go eat our break feat that your mom made for you ok," Ichigo said. "I need some alone time with your mom so I can talk to her about something important."

Kumiko pouted a bit, "Can't I stay and listen Tou-san?" She asked poking her lip out a bit

Moka watched in amazement as Ichigo eyes widen a bit and he began to twitch a bit, looking like he was trying with all his being to resist Kumiko's eyes that always worked on her. She watched as his eyes soften a bit and he chuckled at her a bit before placing his hand on top of her head.

"You know Kumiko," He said. "Your aunt Yuzu use to do the same thing to me when she wanted something from me you know."

Kumiko's eyes widen a bit, "Really?"

"Yes," He picked himself up from the ground and stood up to his full height. "But this time I asking you to go eat your food for me. I need to talk to your mom about something very important ok," He said to her

Kumiko nodded before hugging his leg, "Okay Tou-san." She chirped, "I'll go eat and then after we finish we can go play like you promise."

Ichigo smiled at her, "That's my girl."

Kumiko giggled before turning to face her mother. "I'm going to eat now Kaa-san," She said before rushing towards the kitchen

"Don't run in the house Kumiko!" Moka order with a smile, even though her dorm room wasn't actually a house it could almost be called one at how big it was.

"Moka"

The pink haired vampire turn her gaze back toward Ichigo to see that his kind smile and shifted back to its cold look. She sighed sadly at that, wishing that he didn't look at her like that. "What do you need to talk to me about Ichigo?" She asked, "I thought that you said you never wanted to talk to me again?"

"Be grateful that I am talking to you right now," Ichigo stated coldly.

Moka flinched a bit, "What is it that you need to talk to me about."

"I want to know why this Fairy Tale group wants with Kumiko," Ichigo said darkly. "And tell me how they found out about her in the first place."

"I really don't know why they want Kumiko," She answered him truthfully. "A Rajiuu showed up while you were fighting father and came to us saying that his leader wanted him to test my strength and if it wasn't up to their expatiation to kidnap Kumiko."

Ichigo's glared darken and a snarl passed through his lips at the threat to his daughter's safety. He didn't know what this Rajiuu was but he was damn sure going to make that bastard pay for even uttering the words to say he was going to kidnap _**his**_ daughter. This time he wasn't just going to lose his arm and a hole in his gut, he was going to lose his whole life for that. The other thing he needed to worry about it how did this Fairy Tale find out about Kumiko? They had to have some lead to know about her but who or what was their lead?

Just the other day he did think it was Aizen or Alexander who had told the group about his daughter, but he through that out of his mind when he knew neither Aizen nor Alexander knew about his daughter. They probably knew now but someone had to tell them and this Fairy Tale group who knew Moka had a child, but who could it be who would tell them something like that? Could that bastard Issa had been the one to tell them about her? He scoffed at that thought, even though the bastard was arrogant to the core he showed some kind of loving towards his family from what Kumiko had told him. So who could it had been?

"Ichigo," Moka called out to him

Ichigo eyes snapped up to meet hers in a glare. "What?" He hissed out

Moka fidget a bit at his heated glare, before gathering her thoughts and will. She had to control herself, she could be afraid of him now when they needed to sort out what was after their daughter.

"I think I know who it was that probably told Fairy Tale about Kumiko," She said

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Who?" He asked darkly

"I think it was my sister Kahlua," Moka answered him, all traces of the uneasiness in her voice gone.

If Ichigo was confused, he did an excellent job at not showing it to her. His glare only seems to darken as he looked at her. "I thought that little brat Kokoa was the only sister you have?" He asked her

"I have two other sisters other than Kokoa," She told him. "One is Kahlua, she a klutz and the best assassin in our family."

"And how is she the best assassin in your family if she's a klutz?" Ichigo asked her, his eyes still narrowed in anger

Moka looked at him seriously, "She might seem klutzy, naive, and mentally innocent but that's all an act to make her target believe that she can't fight. That same reason is why she's one of the top assassin in our family."

Ichigo mentally scoffed at that, what kind of assassin was mentally challenged? He seriously doubted if she was even an assassin. But even with that she was still going to die if she ever crosses paths with him for telling those bastards about Kumiko.

"What does she look like?" He asked

Moka looked at him confused, "Why do you need to know that?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Just tell me what the mentally challenge bitch looks like!" He snapped at her

Moka widen her eyes a bit, "Okay I'll tell you what she looks like." She said and took a deep breath, "She has light blonde wavy hair that's held back by a tiara with bangs framing her forehead. She dresses in flowing white dress with snow white gloves and white boots, she has tanned skin and red eyes."

Ichigo snorted, "She wants' to be a princess I see," He said scoffing at the thought. "What about this other sister of yours?"

"I don't know much about my other sister," Moka answered him truthfully. "Her name is Akua Shuzen and she's the eldest out of the four of us. She has pale skin, black shoulder length hair which she prefers to keep in two pigtails and she has glowing red eyes. She likes to wear traditional Chinese cheongsam; she prefers black attire along with knee high combat boots over anything."

Moka laughed a bit remembering her sister which Ichigo instantly picked up on. "You seem fond of her," He said

Moka smiled, "Yes I am." She said truthfully, "I haven't seen her for a long time now."

Ichigo scoffed, "Well you better pray that it was the retarded sister other then this one that told those bastard about Kumiko." Ichigo said darkly, his dark ruby eyes glowing slightly. "Because if it was her; _**she will die for her mistake**_."

Moka shivered a bit at his cold voice, still not use to him talking to causally about killing someone. Even thought she was fond of her sister, she also wouldn't forgive her if she told Fairy Tale about Kumiko. If Ichigo didn't deal with her, she would make sure to deal with her _**personally**_. She suddenly snapped out of her dark thoughts remembering something, she looked over towards Ichigo to see him walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait Ichigo," She called out.

Ichigo stopped in mid-step and turn his gaze back towards her which was filled with annoyance. "What do you want Moka?" He asked

"When I fought the Rajiuu for a couple of minutes before you arrive he ha-" She was cut off before she was able to finish

"What is this Rajiuu and did he have a name?" Ichigo asked her

Moka nodded, "His name was Raika." She said, "And a Rajiuu is a powerful youki able to wield lightning to fight with and move at extreme speeds."

Ichigo nodded, storing this Raika ability away for later if he ever came across him again. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Raika or to be pacific a Rajiuu as only used it's abilities over lightning and their speed to fight others." She told him, "When Ura-chan fought Raika he possessed a Katana in his hands that he was able to summon and channel his power through." She explained to him, "I was just wondering if you know what it was." Moka looked him in the eyes to see that Ichigo was looking at her with narrowed eyes and his teeth were clenched tightly. She was confused at his sudden behavior. "What's wrong Ichigo?"

He didn't answer her, he was thinking about what she had just told him. If what she said was true then there was no doubt that what the Rajiuu was using was a zanpakuto. Then if that was true ten there was no doubt that Aizen was amongst these Fairy Tale bastards. There was no stopping him at going into Soul Society and receiving the Hogyoku, but that thing was destroyed or sealed tight by the most powerful kido masters in Soul Society. Old man Yama, Hat-n-Clog, his dad, Yoruichi and the soutachio seal it up themselves. So there was no way he would be able to break it out, he had to somehow use some other method to be able to give youkai zanpakuto's. Unless-

"FUCK!" Ichigo growled out

Moka's eyes widen, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo snapped his eyes in her direction in annoyance. "What?" He snapped

"Kumiko is still in the other room, so can you please not use bad language while she still in hearing ranch?" She asked him kindly

Ichigo said nothing but knew what she was talking about; he didn't want Kumiko to suddenly start saying words like that. His thoughts shifted back towards Aizen and he growled, '_So since he couldn't get the Hogyoku that Hat-n-Clog created he made himself a new one probably using youkai in the same way. Youkai are very similar to Hollow's and shinigami so the process he probably uses might have worked for him. If he did mange to create one he's probably testing it out and making youkai/Arrancars.'_ Ichigo scoffed, even thought youkai were strong they were a lot weaker than hollow's and shinigami so taken them out would be no problem for him. He just had to focus on if they went after Kumiko when he wasn't around

"Ichigo are you ok?" Moka asked, snapping him out of his thoughts

"If what you said his true about this Rajiuu having a katana then it might cause problem for you and your group of annoy friends." He explained to her

"What do you mean by that Ichigo?" She asked him

"You'll find out when you fight him or another one that might have obtained one." He told her

"What about you Ichigo," She said. "Why want they cause a slight problem for you."

Ichigo scoffed, "You don't need to worry about me." He told her coldly, "They want even be a problem for me."

Moka just looked at him, wondering just how strong he was. "Just how strong are you Ichigo?"

Ichigo just looked at her with a cold look in his eyes. "I can take on these three Dark Lords of yours and kill all of them with utmost ease if I went all out at the beginning."

Moka's eyes widen in astonishment at that, what he just said to her should be possible for anyone in this world. She knew Ichigo was strong but she didn't know if he could take on every Dark Lord by himself and come out the victor. But looking into his eyes, she could tell that he was telling the truth and not lying about nothing he was saying. But if that was true, then just how powerful was Ichigo? She had to somehow find out how he became so powerful to say something like that and know he could do it.

"If you don't have anything else to say to me," Ichigo started. "I will be taking Kumiko with me."

Moka paused, she still had so many things that she wanted to tell him. She wanted to know what happen to him to make him become like this, she knew he told her because he lost everything but she wanted to know why these people would kill everything close to him. She also wanted to know why he was still acting this was towards her, she had given him Kumiko and told him that it wasn't her fault on why she had to leave so long ago.

"Wait Ichigo," She called out to him again

Ichigo glared at her, "What do you want now!" He snapped

Moka titled her head down; her bangs cover her eyes form view. "Why are you acting this way towards me?" She asked

Ichigo's glare darkens considerably at that, "You know _**damn **_well why I'm acting this way towards you." He growled at her, "Don't you dare stand there hand act like you suddenly don't know."

Moka snapped her head up and stared directly into his eyes. "But why? I gave you back Kumiko and I told you that I had no choice but to do what I did four years ago."

"Bullshit," Ichigo spat. "You had every damn choice in the world that day; you could have helped me stayed by my side like you said you would. But you didn't at all," He chuckled bitterly at her. "You stood there and watched as you're damn cowered of a father and bitch of a mother almost beat me to death!"

Moka's eyes narrowed, "Don't you _**dare**_ call my mother that!"

"_**FUCK **_you _**AND **_your mother," Ichigo snapped in anger

"Kaa-san, Tou-san?"

Both Ichigo and Moka's eyes widen and they quickly turn to see Kumiko standing at the kitchen front way clutching onto her teddy bear.

"Kumiko," Moka gasped out. "Do mommy a favor and go in your room okay?"

"Why are you and Tou-san fussing at each other?" The little girl asked

"Just please go in your room for me princess," Moka asked her, slightly pleading as well

Kumiko nodded towards her mother before looking at her father to see him looking at her with a small smile on his face. Ichigo nodded and the small girl nodded before racing towards the other room that was in the large dorm room, after the door was close Ichigo narrowed his eyes darkly and turn back towards Moka.

"I have all the reason to act the way I'm acting," He said darkly. "The only reason I'm even talking to you right now or even in this damn room with you is because of Kumiko."

"BUT WHY?" Moka screamed, tears now flowing from her eyes. "Back then you use to love me so much! What made you change your feeling's for me so much that made you hate and despise me so much."

"You just said it," Ichigo spat. "Four years ago I _**used **_to love you! Those feelings I had for you have been gone the moment you walked out on me and took Kumiko with you." This time he chuckled darkly at her, "I bet that love you said you held for me was just fake so you and your damn family of bastard's could just walk all over me and take my daughter away."

Moka's eyes widen before she glared at him, her eyes boring into his darkly. "Don't you _**dare fucking**_ stand there and say my love for you was fake!"

Ichigo snorted in disgust, "I seriously doubt that with a passion you lying bitch!" He snapped in anger, "You knew that I care deeply for both you and Kumiko and you walked out of my life along with Kumiko after spending three longs years with."

"I HAD NO CHOICE ICHIGO!" Moka screamed

"WHAT FUCKING CHOICE?" Ichigo shouted in rage, "Why are you still standing here sprouting that you 'had no choice' on what you did that day? Everyone have their choice!"

"Not if their child was threaten."

Ichigo's eyes widen before they narrowed, "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"On that day four years ago when you were coming to pick me and Kumiko up to spend time together at the park, my father and mother arrived unexpectedly." Moka explained, "I didn't tell them about me being pregnant or having a baby. My father was enraged and he knew something about you that I didn't, saying that you were a danger to the entire world and me and Kumiko if I stayed with you."

"And you stood there and believe that bastard?" Ichigo asked angrily

"NO!" Moka shouted, "I didn't believe a word he was telling me about you. Even with everything he was threating me with I didn't want to be away from you or take Kumiko away from you." A sadden look suddenly cross over his face. "But then..." She trailed off

"But then what?" Ichigo snapped

"My father threaten to take Kumiko's life in front of me," Moka said

Ichigo's eyes widen before utter rage was replaced in them, that bastard _**dare**_ threaten his daughter life. Ichigo shook his head, throwing the thoughts out of his mind and glaring at Moka with rage in his ruby eyes. He wouldn't believe a damn word she was saying, she had to be lying just to cover up for the things she had done. There was no damn way he was going to believe in that predictable lie no matter what she said.

"You stand there and expect me to believe this bullshit?" He growled out. "Do you take me for so damn fool?"

"I'M NOT LIEING TO YOU!" Moka snapped, "Everything I said was true."

Ichigo blurred forward and before Moka could react she found the orange haired shinigami right in her face. She looked up to stare in his eyes to see complete and utter rage in his ruby eyes which were glowing slightly. Any other time she would have shivered looking into them; but this time she stood strong; not backing down from him this time. What she told him was the truth; she had to make him believe that she was telling him nothing but the truth.

"_**Don't fucking lie to me you bitch!**_" Ichigo said darkly, "_**Don't you dare stand here and tell me those lies.**_"

"I'm not lying to you," She replied. She could feel tears falling from her eyes, "You once promise me that you would never change from the caring person you were back then."

"_**Do you REALLY think that anyone would stay the same after everything I have been through?**_" Ichigo asked her darkly. "_**My whole god damn family and town were wipe off the damn map! Everyone that lived there is dead because of me! Do you really think I would stay the same after that?**_"

"BUT YOU PROMISE ME!" Moka cried out

"_**DAMN THAT PROMISE!**_" Ichigo shouted in rage

Both of them looked at one another, breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath. Moka suddenly notice how close they were and felt something in her body responded to something. She raised her left arm shakily and grabbed onto Ichigo's school jacket and looked into his eyes. She lean closer and before she knew it she was kissing him, all those feeling that were buried deep inside of her were coming back out in waves. She kissed him for a couple more seconds and broke apart, she looked him in the eyes sadly and remove her arm from his jacket.

She was about to turn around but her arm was suddenly caught in a strong hold, she turn around and gasped in shock at seeing Ichigo no longer having dark ruby eyes but a menacing yellow. She didn't have time to think on it when she suddenly found Ichigo's lips crashing into hers, she through the thought out of her mind and instantly responded to him. They began kissing heatedly with each other, tasting each other after four years of being away from one another. Ichigo broke from the kiss and started to eagerly kissing down her neck, causing the pink haired vampire to moan in pleasure. Moka ran her hands through his hair and down his back before grabbing a whole of his jacket and ripping it completely off.

She threw the jacket on the ground and began unbuttoning his school jacket and tie, she suddenly hear a growl and stopped and watched as Ichigo ripped both of them of. She didn't stop to admire his body; she ran her fingers down each of his muscles before reaching for his belt buckle. A hand suddenly shot forward and grabbed a whole of her hand; she looked up just in time to have lips crashing back into hers. Ichigo began moving and turn her body completely around until her back was facing him and she was facing the wall. She felt a hand grasp onto her bra and a moment later her bra was ripped off of her body.

She didn't blush like she normally would have done, she was to in cross in what she haven't felt in so long from someone she cared about. She suddenly remembered what her alter ego was telling her just a while ago, was this what she was talking about? Was these feeling of love a pleasure was what she wanted to deicide on her own? She couldn't hold it any longer. She wanted everything that was Kurosaki Ichigo, she wanted to feel him again ravaging her body like he use to and being inside of her.

She moan loudly when she felt both of his strong hands wrap around both of her breast and gave them a from squeeze. She bit her lip and began grinding into him, feeling his harden member sliding across her ass making her pleasure increase greatly. She grabbed one of his hands and moved it right by her womanhood and showed him to stroke her. He applied to her and began doing just what she wanted; a small scream of pleasure tore from her mouth. Ichigo's right hand pulled her closer to his chest and his began kissing into the crock on her neck.

Moka was breathing heavily; her whole face was covered in sweat along with a stain blush. "Don't... stop," She breathes out. "Please don't stop!"

Suddenly, she felt Ichigo stopped fingering her and remove his hand from her womanhood. She then felt him move her panties to the side and began again only this time the pleasure increase ten fold from before. She was so close, she could feel it each time his finger would enter her and remove from her. She didn't know how long she could last if he kept doing what he was doing to her. She knew now what she wanted, all those lost feelings for the father of her child was back and she now truly knew what she wanted.

"I love you Ichigo," She said truthfully, knowing what she said was coming from her heart and soul

Suddenly Ichigo seem to stop what he was doing, she was confused for a moment and looked at him just in time to see him jump back from her. He seems to be holding his head in what looked like pain and was gritted his teeth in anger. She became worried; she fixed herself a bit before rushing towards him but stopped once the familiar dark aura surrounded his body.

"Ichi-kun what's wrong with you?" She asked

Ichigo open one of his eyes to see that it was back to it's ruby red color. "Stay _**the **_fuck _**away **_from _**me!**_" He snapped through pain

Moka rushed towards him but he suddenly vanished from where he was standing. Moka just stood there for a second before she crumble to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself. Freshly new tears were falling from her eyes, why was he suddenly acting like this? Why after almost going so far would he stop? Did saying she loved him take it a bit to far? That could be the only possible reason onto why he was acting like that all of a sudden.

'_I messed up,_' she thought tearfully. '_I took it to far when I said I loved him. Why am I so STUPID!'_

"Kaa-san?"

Moka's eyes widen and her head snapped in her daughter's voice direction to see the little girl standing at the door. "Kumiko..." She stuttered out

Kumiko looked at her mother, "Kaa-san why are you crying?" She asked

Moka quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly stood up from where she was standing. "I'm okay princess, just something happen between me and your daddy."

Kumiko looked around for her father and found him no where to be found. "Where's Tou-san?"

Moka smiled sadly, "He had to go hurry up and do something." She lied, "He said he was sorry and that he would come back to pick you up later."

Kumiko nodded sadly, "Okay Kaa-san."

"Go get dress for me okay," Moka said. "You're going to come to school with me okay."

Kumiko perked up at that and smiled at her mother before racing off into her room. Moka smiled a bit before she began to put back on her bra she then went into her room to put on her school uniform. She had a lot to do today, she couldn't go try and find Ichigo because he had told her to stay away from him. She frown a bit, even though she didn't want to ask that man for help she had no choice but to ask him for it. Maybe he knew something on how Ichigo gain his powers and what he had been going through over the passed four years she didn't see him.

'_I sorry Ichigo for pushing you too far,'_ She thought sadly.

_Boy's dorm room..._

Ichigo growled as he entered his dorm room, '_You fucking bastard!' _He roared in his mind. '_Who gave you the right to take over my body and do that with that bitch!'_

He heard his Hollow chuckle darkly in his mind, '_**I only took control of you for a instant to give you a push. All those other things that you did with the queen was your doing King.'**_

'_She isn't my fucking Queen you bastard!' _Ichigo shouted in rage

The only answer he received was a dark chuckle

Ichigo growled and punched the wall that was close to him, shattering under the force of his strength. He would not let himself fall for that bitch again no matter what happens! Those lies she told him was inacceptable for him. There was no way he was going to let himself go back to what happen between them for years ago. He would not let himself go to that place again! He had to focus on Aizen and Alexander no matter what the matter was. He had no love for no one on the planet expect Kumiko and that was the only person he was going to care for.

'_**That's what you think King, but deep down in your soul tells something completely different from what you are saying to yourself.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter seven**_

_**Author's Notes: **_I hope this chapter was filled with enough suspense and emotions for you! Some of you may thing that I'm a completely bastard for stopping the lovely lemon scene between the two. But I just had to do it! It's so fun to do that sometimes and I want to than everyone that as been reviewing my fic. Means much and thank you for it!

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title:**_ A Desire to Protect

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_Thanks to everyone that has been reading Eclipse! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the fic. I'm also glad that a lot of people like the development in both Moka's and Ichigo's relationship. Ichigo still as deep feeling's for Moka but is too wrapped in his vengeance to care about it, but there will be two people that will help him break from that. There will be a lot happening in this chapter and I'm glad everyone is enjoying my fic! Thank you and the positive and pointer review is much help to me. Might be a scene in here of someone getting their ass kick some of you might not like but I had to do it.

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse **_

"Kumiko," Moka called out from her small living room. She had already finish dressing in her uniform and was ready to be on her way to school, she just had to wait until Kumiko was finish dressing. "Are you finishing in there?"

She paused for a moment when she heard shuffling in the room, a second later Kumiko came out fully dressed in her favorite colors. She was dress in a white t-shirt that had an ice blue wolf in the middle, and a blue skirt that was decorated with Sakura petals. She had that same huge smile on her face and clutched in her hands was her black teddy bear that she carried around with her. Moka smiled at her and walked towards her before bending down on one knee to her level, she then began fixing Kumiko's long sliver hair. Kumiko giggled a bit as a tickle feeling speared through the top of her head as her mother fixes her hair into a ponytail.

"There you go," Moka said finishing her hair. "Now are you ready to go?"

Kumiko nodded eagerly, "I'm ready Kaa-san."

Moka smiled and stood up to her full height, grabbing onto her daughter's hands she grabbed her keys and walked out of the door. She quickly turn around and made sure the door was lock, after that was finish she turn back around and both daughter and mother began walking towards school. Moka looked around seeing that nothing had change since the one day her and the others had left to go get Kumiko. She sighed to herself as her thoughts trace back to what happen between her and Ichigo in her dorm room. How long had she felt in his hands tracing across her body like that? Just thinking about it made her body start to heat up again.

She was happy with the small accomplish me she had made; the feelings Ichigo had for her so long ago were still there. He might try to hide it from her through the anger he feel towards her, but she now knew that his feelings for her were still there. She just had to find a way to bring them out again like so long ago, she just had to gain his trust and maybe everything could go back the way it used to be between them. She looked down at Kumiko to see the little girl smiling and skipping along the way and giggling at things she thought was funny. This was another reason onto why she had to fix things between her and Ichigo, she couldn't have her daughter looking at them and seeing her father hating her.

"Moka-chan," A voice called out from behind the two

Moka stopped walking and turn around to see Tsukune smiling at her and the others following right behind him. She smiled back at the brown haired boy before looking behind him to see Kurumu looking at her with an annoyed expression on her face. She lightly glared at her, she might be her friend and she grateful for that but she didn't like that she wanted to choose the things in her life. She had already told each of them that she had wanted to go alone with Ichigo, but they refuse to listen to her and got injured for it.

"Hello, Tsukune-kun." Moka greeted with a smile

Tsukune nodded to her with the same smile on his face, he then heard a giggle and looked down to see Moka's daughter seemly playing with what looked like a butterfly. He was a bit confused on why the little girl was with Moka when she had classes to go to, maybe she might ask a teacher or Kokoa to watch her when she goes to class. He was also kind of confused at the little girl, she seem to have no arrogance in her body whatsoever like other vampire's he has met. She was arrogant like Inner Moka but did have a fierce temper which he had witness the other day. But most of her personality seems to radiate from the Moka in front of him other than Inner Moka.

He observed the girl more closely, other than looking a bit like each other he saw nothing else that the girl resembled Ichigo in anyway. He was just guessing though because the girl seems to have every trace in her that claims her as Moka's daughter. Her fierce personality she had shown back at the castle was another thing that might claim her as Ichigo's daughter but her's wasn't blood thirsty like his. He was still wondering a bit why would Moka want someone like that around her daughter with the way he acted? He just couldn't understand that. He sighed, if she wanted him around her daughter than he had no say in it all he had to do was stay by her side and make her know that he's here for her.

Moka looked at her other friends, "Hello Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, and Yukari-chan." She greeted towards each other them

Yukari smiled and waved a bit at her, "Hello there Moka-chan"

Mizore and Kurumu grunted in acknowledgement, both were still a bit ticked off the way Moka acted towards Tsukune the other day. Neither of them getting how the vampire could remotely have feelings for that... _monster_. Couldn't she see that he didn't even deserve being with her after what he did to her? She also didn't deserve to be with Tsukune. She practically didn't even defend him when he was in that state that bastard had put him through. Both of them shuttered at that, still remembering what they saw that killed them looked like nothing each of them had ever seen before.

"Onee-chan," A voice called out from behind

Moka turn and looked down a bit to see Kokoa standing just a few feet away with her arms cross over her chest like usual. On her shoulder was the familiar looking bat that was now licking its wing, Kumiko looked over towards her aunt and giggled at the bat. She let go of the small butterfly that was in her hands and walked over towards Kokoa who smiled at the little girl. Looking towards her servant, she nodded and the small bat flared its wings and glided a bit into Kumiko's arms.

"Hi there Ko-chan," Kumiko greeted with a smile, "I haven't seen you in so long" The only answer she received from the small bat was it smiling at her.

Kokoa smiled at her niece before turning back towards her sister. "Onee-chan," She called out

Moka who was smiling at the little girl turn to look at her sister with a confused look on her face when she saw the serious look on her sisters face. "What is it Kokoa?" She asked

An annoyed look flashed over Kokoa's face for a brief second. "Where's mister Vizard at?" She asked, "I thought you told me he was supposed to take care of Kumiko today?"

Moka's eyes widen a bit before a sad frown found its way on her face, her hands were both clenched at her sides a bit. Kokoa and the others took notice of this and each of them got angry at seeing the sad frown on Moka's face. They just knew that something had to happen between the two for Moka to be looking like this, he had to do her something to her and each of them didn't like it. Kokoa was gritted her teeth in anger at thinking about, she was getting pissed off at that bastard at every time she saw her sister she had a sad look on her face.

"What did that bastard do this time?" Kokoa spat in anger, "Did he hurt you or Kumiko?"

Moka's eyes widen in shock at that, "NO! He didn't hurt me or Kumiko." She said

Mizore took a hold of her lollipop and stared at her friend. "He must have did something to have you looking like that Moka," She said placing the lollipop back in her mouth

"He didn't do me or Kumiko anything," Moka protested

Kurumu snorted and cross her arms over her chest. "He had to do something Moka for you to be looking like that," She said

Moka sighed a bit, "Again he didn't do anything to me. If it's anyone's fault it's mine and no one else."

The others looked at her in confusion, what could she have done to make it her fault? None of them would even think that Moka would be able to do anything actually so it was a surprise to hear her say it.

"What do you mean Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked stepping towards her.

"This morning Ichi-kun came to my dorm room to come pick up Kumiko." She explained not noticing the sad look that cross over Tsukune's eyes. "He asked me question on how Fairy Tale had known about Kumiko and after that I started to ask him questions on personal things and it turn into an argument."

Kurumu smirked a bit, "So you finally managed up the courage to tell that bastard off about the things about what he has done to you."

"No,"

Again they looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean by that Moka-chan?" Yukari asked. "Then if that wasn't it then why were you to arguing about?"

Moka fidget a bit, not wanting to tell any of them the real reason onto why she and Ichigo were arguing with each other and what it lead to. She didn't know how any of them would act to her, and she didn't feel like them looking at her with a disgust look on their faces. She looked over towards Tsukune and a sad look cross over her face; she also didn't want to see the heart broken look on his face. She might have admitted her feeling on still being in love with Ichigo but that still didn't mean she didn't care about Tsukune.

Moka was about to tell each of them a lie, but a sudden familiar scream caused her eyes to widen in fear. Turning quickly around to where she had left Kumiko, her fearful look became even more performed when she didn't see the little girl anywhere. How could she have lost sight of her so fast? She was just right there next to her a moment ago. She looked around in worry trying to locate her daughter and where she was; she suddenly heard a familiar laugher and looked up towards where it came from. Her eyes narrowed in anger at seeing a familiar sight of a woman that she thought she was rid of last year.

Standing just a couple of feet away from her was a beautiful woman that had a smirk adoring her face. She was dressed in a tube tank top, slim jeans, pumps, a golden necklace and a long white trench coat which had paint stain on it. On top of her head was a black bandana that was covering her hair from view, and only had a few strands of her long hair that fell over her shoulders and towards her breast. In her hands and seemly knocked out was Kumiko and Ko-chan was on her shoulder also knocked out.

"You," Moka hissed out in anger. "What are you doing back here Hitomi Ishigami?"

Hearing that name, Tsukune and the others also narrowed their eyes an instantly was on guard. This was the same woman that had caused them so much trouble last year and almost got Tsukune kill from telling the Student Police Committee about his human nature. She was also the same reason onto why at the end of the year Tsukune's cousin had obtain Lilith's Mirror and caused the school to go into chaos. Moka's eyes narrowed in further and she growled at seeing her daughter in that woman's hands.

"I'm warning you," Moka growled out surprising her friends around her. "Let go of my daughter or you're going to regret it dearly."

Tsukune and the others looked at her in shock, never hearing her actually threating anyone since they knew her. Kokoa also looked at her in shock, never thinking the wimpy personality of her sister would ever say something like that to anyone before. She smirked a bit, maybe she wasn't as wimpy as she thought she was.

Hitomi laughed a bit, "So the rumors of you having a child are true Moka Akashiya." She grin darkly, "Who would have known you would be such a bitch."

Moka growled at that, "The only one that is one is you!" She snapped in anger. "Now let go of my daughter now you bitch!"

Hitomi was about to say something else but Moka seem to have enough of the woman's hands around her little girl. She blurred forward faster than anyone of them had ever seen her move before and reappeared directly above Hitomi. The said woman looked up in shock at seeing Moka above her already striking down with a devastating axe kick that shattered the ground on contact. The other covered their eyes a bit as smoke and debris kick up from Moka's attack, each of them surprise at seeing the kind, more weaker being able to do something like that. They knew she had incredible strength from being a vampire but they had never actually seen her attack anyone before.

'_What's wrong with you Moka-chan?_' Tsukune thought to himself. _'I never seen you act like this before, are you acting like this because of your daughters in danger?'_

The smoke clear to show that Moka was crouched and the ground where her axe kick had connected was shattered and a small crater was where she was at. The said pink haired vampire eyes were narrowed as she cursed herself for missed making contact with her. She thought with her newly required strength that she would be able to catch Hitomi off guard but she seems to be able to react and evade her kick. She heard laugher and looked toward the forest to see Hitomi standing there still with Kumiko in her hands.

"If you want you bastard of a child," Hitomi said with a smirk. "Then come get her before she ends up _**dead**_." She laughed before rushing into the forest.

Moka's eyes widen in fear and she quickly chase after Hitomi as fast as she could, not even hearing Tsukune and the others to stop. She couldn't let anything happen to Kumiko while she was so close to her, she wouldn't for give herself if anything happen to her. She continue running through the forest, taking note of the thick fog that started to form around her making it harder for her to see anything in front of her face. It didn't bother her, the only thing she was focus on her now his getting Kumiko back and making that woman _**pay**_ for kidnapping her.

"Moka-chan wait up!" Tsukune called from behind her

The pinked haired vampire didn't bother to listen to him; she was too wrapped up into saving her daughter to even take the time to look behind her. Moving aside one more tree branch, she entered a meadow that was cleared of trees and any other objects. The air was filled with mist, making it harder for her to see in front of her face and what was in front of her. Hearing tree branches move, she quickly turn around to see that Tsukune and the other entering the meadow behind her.

"Guys," She acknowledged still trying to locate where her daughter could be

"Moka," Kurumu called out to her. "What the heck happen to you back there?"

Moka looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Moka," Kurumu said. "You have never entered a fight without taking the Rosario from around your neck. There was no possible way you should have been able to do what you did back there."

Moka sighed a bit, "You remember that transformation I went through."

The others instantly looked at her with all their focus, each remembers the fierce some transformation the girl had took. Each remembering the blood red eyes and pale skin, if she was talking about that something must be wrong.

"I remember it," Mizore spoke up. "But what does it have to do with what happen back there?"

"Everything actually," Moka said. "It seems to have given me an increase in strength and what you witness back there speed as well."

Kokoa narrowed her eyes at that, she clenched her fist and furrowed her eyebrows. She had to somehow get a hold of that transformation so she would be able to become stronger. Then maybe she might be able to beat that bastard and finally defeat her Onee-sama. Suddenly laugher filled the air and they all tensed up, looking ahead of them to see Hitomi standing there with a smirk on her face. Moka's eyes narrowed once she saw no Kumiko within her arms, she looked around but again found no trace of her daughter anywhere

"So all the members of the Newspaper club have finally shown up," She said with a sneer

"Where is my daughter?" Moka asked in anger

Hitomi smirked, "You don't have to worry about your little bastard child vampire." She said, her voice taunting. "Your daughter is un harmed for now."

"What are you talking about?" Kokoa asked in anger, "Let go of my niece now you filthy bitch."

Hitomi glared at her, "We need the little girl for a game we're going to play." She told them

'_What does she mean us?'_ Moka thought in wonder. Her eyes suddenly widen when she felt a presence came from behind them, '_Oh no_'

She only had enough time to turn around before web shot out and wrapped around Tsukune and the others. She gasped and tried to reach for them but they were slung up quickly and hanging upside down from a tree. Tsukune and the others struggled to break free, both Kurumu and Mizore trying to transform but suddenly gasped when they found out they couldn't. Suddenly a familiar chuckle was head and Moka turn around and narrowed her eyes.

The mist cleared a bit to reveal a long purple haired girl who had her arms crossed over her chest. Her black eyes were small and narrowed into slits as she stared at Moka with a cheesy smirk on her face. "I hope you remember me vampire," She spat out in disgust

Moka's eyes widen, "You! I thought you were expelled from school." She asked, "What are you doing here?"

Keito sneer, "I was expelled from this damn school after you and your friend managed to defeat Kuyou somehow." She explained, "I was angered by being defeated by you and wanted revenge for what you did to me and the Police Committee."

"I had every right to do what I did," Moka said. "Your Police Committee was nothing but a bunch of thugs who wanted nothing but to rule over this school."

"WE WERE PROTECTING THIS SCHOOL!" Keito snapped in rage. "You and your damn friends just could not follow are rules."

"Those weren't rules," Moka clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes. "They were more like rules so you all can get over on other students."

"YOU NO-"

"That's enough Keito," Hitomi said cutting the angry purple haired girl off. "There is no reason in explaining what you and your group went through to protecting this school. She would never understand it no matter how many times you tell her."

Moka narrowed her eyes, "How did you manage to escape prison Hitomi?" She asked

Hitomi grinned before a chuckled passed through her lips. "You can thank Keito for my escape from that damn prison the Headmaster put me in." She said with a sneer

"Why are you two here and what do you want with my daughter?" Moka asked

"We won't absolutely nothing with your bastard daughter," Keito said receiving a growl from Moka. "We only kidnapped the little bitch so we could bring you and your friends here."

Moka tensed up, something was wrong here and she knew it from the dark looks each of them was throwing her way. Why would they go to so much degree and kidnap her daughter just to make sure she was here. She looked behind Hitomi and narrowed her eyes once she saw Kumiko wrapped in web and hanging from a tree branch. She had to find some way to get away from these two and get a hold of Kumiko and also get a hold of Tsukune so he would be able to release the Rosario.

That was another thing she was worried about, what if Tsukune wasn't able to remove the Rosario? Just early this morning she almost had complete sex with Ichigo. Suddenly a blush covered her face a bit, she just remembered that they had almost did it while Kumiko was only a few feet away from them in the room. She sighed a bit, she was just going to have to find out once she tried and hoped for the best. But in the back of her mind, she hoped and prayed that Ichigo would show up and help her with this.

"Why are you two doing this?" She asked them

Both women chuckled darkly at her causing Moka to tense up even further. She watched as Hitomi removed her bandana from the stop of her head, revealing her snake like hair that flared up and hissed at her. Mottled lines from under her now silted snake like eyes, and long fangs were now visible from that laid upon her bottom lip. She felt youki flare behind her and she quickly jumped away and looked on as Keito also began to transform. The jacket she was currently wearing was torn apart as six spider legs burst out from her torso.

'_This is bad,_" Moka thought looking on as the girl before her completed her transformation into a large spider. '_I was a bit confident with my new strength that I would be able to take one of them out by myself. Now with both of them here and transform I don't know if I will be able to survive without my Rosario being removed.'_

Her transformation was complete; she held her head back and laughed darkly. "You ask why we are doing this. Isn't it completely obvious onto why we would want you and your friends dead? We're here to destroy you all for what you did to us last year." Keito explained and flared her fangs which where dripping with venom

"None of you will be leaving this place alive," Hitomi said darkly. Her snake hair flaring behind her in waves and hissing at Moka, "We're going to make sure you all die here for the humiliation you all caused us."

Keito blurred forward and strike towards a surprise looking Moka who only had enough time to roll out of the way before she was crushed. The pink haired vampire jumped to her feet and looked where she was last time and narrowed her eyes once she saw no Keito standing there. The only thing that was there no was a small crater where the Spiderwoman's hands had struck. She looked around using the bit of youki detection she had to spot either Keito or Hitomi who had also disappeared.

"Your too slow vampire," A voice said from behind her

Moka's eyes widen and she quickly jump forward but wasn't fast enough as claws tore through her jacket and clawed four jagged marks down her back. A scream passed through her lips and she fell to the ground in pain, notice her pain Tsukune and the others began to struggle to break free from there prisons. Moka shakily picked herself up from the ground and glared forward, finding not one of her enemies. This was bad and she knew it, they were using the mist as cover to attack her from any direction where she could see them. She winced in pain; she could feel blood dripping from her back and onto the ground below her.

"Kukuku," Keito voice chuckled from the mist around her. "This will be too easy to kill you since you can't transform with the human boy not being able to remove the Rosario from around your neck."

"Don't think it will be too easy," Moka said through clench teeth

"Stop kidding yourself," Moka had no time to react and she found herself being slammed right on her already damage back. Another scream of pain tore through her lips, but this one was much worse than the previous one since her back was already damage. Moka looked up a bit shakily to see Hitomi standing over her with a smirk on her face.

"You truly believe that you will be able to beat both of us without transforming?" Hitomi laughed. "Don't kid yourself bitch! You are far too weak to be able to do anything to us in this more weak form you're in." She began to throw Moka into a tree but was surprise when she felt that she couldn't at all.

She looked down to see that Moka had a firm grip on her arm and her long pink hair was covering her face from view. Moka looked up with a dark look in her emerald eyes, she tighten her grip on Hitomi's arm and caused the former art teacher to wince in pain. Picking herself up from the ground, Moka twisted her body and screamed in rage before she through the gorgon towards a tree. Hitomi's body slammed straight into it, cracking it instantly on contact and slamming into a second tree that was right behind it. Hitomi's body fell to the ground and laid across the tree, she cursed her arrogance and looked up just in time as a kick slammed across her face.

This time it was her turn to scream in pain as she was launched into another tree that was close by the other one her body was met with. She looked up through pain to see Moka rushing towards her with an enrage look on her face, she only had enough time to move out of the way as another one of Moka's kicks slammed into the ground. Flipping onto her feet, she observed Moka with creditable eyes; she looked on as Moka turn her murderous gaze towards her. Hitomi was a little confused; she had never seen the girl before being able to fight like this. She may have great strength like all vampires but she was clumsy and wasn't useful when it came to a battle.

'_This girl as change a lot since last year,'_ the gorgon said to herself. '_This girl was never this strong or fast before last year. Something must have happen to her since the last time I was here.' _She tensed up when Moka grabbed a whole of the broken tree.

Moka's eyes narrowed even further and with a grunt, she lifted the tree and swung it towards a surprise looking Hitomi. The gorgon had no time to react and the tree slammed right on her left side, Hitomi screamed in pain as her body was flung across the meadow and landing in the middle. Moka was breathing heavily as she dropped the tree to the ground, picking that thing up and swinging it took all her strength to do and she was lucky she was able to pick it up. She smiled a bit to herself at her accomplishment at beating someone without the help of her inner self. She began to walk forward but stopped once something suddenly attached to her ankle.

Looking down she gasped once she saw web, she had no time to react as she suddenly found her body being flung towards the bark of a tree. She cried out a bit and stumbled forward and fell to the ground in pain, tears were beginning to gather in her eyes as the pain from her back increase. Looking up, she saw Keito standing where Hitomi's unconscious body landed with a dark smirk on her face. Not wanting to be an open target for any attacks, Moka shakily picked herself up from the ground and glared at the Spiderwoman.

"Kukuku," Keito chuckled. "I'm very surprise to see that while you're in your weaker and more pathetic form that you're able to even throw a punch or kick like that."

Moka smirked a bit, "I'm full of surprises when my friends and especially my daughter is in danger."

"You being able to fight back like this weren't what we thought you were capable of in this form." Keito informed, "We thought if you separate you from the human that you would be easy picking for us to kill."

"Too bad for you and Hitomi huh?" Moka said breathing heavily with sweat dripping down from her face.

Noticing this Keito smirked darkly, "Looks like you want be able to last very long the way your barley able to stand on your feet."

"Worry about yourself," Moka replied. "I have enough energy left to knock you out like I did her" She knew that was a completely lie, she was barely able to keep her feet holding herself up. The only thing that was keeping her up was the drive to save her daughter and make sure she's safe. She had to come up with some way to be able to knock her out or mange to cut her friends down and Kumiko from that web.

Suddenly Keito brushed into laughter, confusing Moka and causing her to tense up if she suddenly goes on the attack. "Don't get to full of yourself just because you were able to beat a clone," She said

Moka narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean a clone?"

Keito grinned and Moka looked at the suppose body of an unconscious Hitomi to see the body start to bubble. The bubbles grew until it burst into what looked like... web? Moka's eyes widen in alarm and looked at Keito to see her grinning darkly at her. Suddenly a youki flared behind her, Moka widen her eyes and turn her head just in time as the worst pain she had every felt shoot through her stomach. Looking down, she saw that a claw hand sticking out from her stomach and covered in her own blood. She turns shakily and came face to face with Hitomi who was smirking darkly at her.

"You have lost vampire," Hitomi announced darkly pulling her hand out of Moka's stomach. The vampire only had enough time to curse herself before she fell to the ground in pain. Tsukune and the others watched in horror as Moka's battered body fell to the ground.

_On top of the Academy..._

On top of the Academy dress in a fully repaired shihakusho and his legs crossed with one another; ruby eyes snapped open. Ichigo growled and shifted his gaze towards the forest where he could feel reiatsu flaring wildly. After he had left Moka's dorm room he had brought himself up here so he could try to clear his mind. What he had almost done with Moka was unforgiveable! He shouldn't have let his Hollow take control of him like that in the first place to lead to that.

But if what is Hollow said was true about that he only took over for an instant, then everything that happen after was his entire fault and no one else. Ichigo grabbed his head in anger, what the fuck was wrong with him to make him do something like that? He hated that bitch for what she did to him four years ago! Trusting what her father said about him and not him just fueled his anger even more. But why did he do it? What cross over his mind when he started to run his hands across her body? Did memories of so long ago when the two of them were happy filled his mind or that he just wanted to do it?

Ichigo shook his head furiously, "No!" He denies growling. "I do not feel anything for her anymore! All those feelings I did have for her are replace with nothing but hate."

"_**Stop kidding yourself so much King!**_" His Hollow suddenly snapped within his mind. "_**You know deep down within you that you still hold deep feeling for the Vampire Queen.**_"

'_NO I DO NOT!' _Ichigo roared within his mind. '_I will not let myself fall for her again! I will never have feeling for the traitorous bitch!'_

"_**How did she betray you King?**_" His Hollow snapped, "_**She told you the real reason onto why she had to do what she did four years ago. The one you should be mad at his that bastard of a father she has!**_"

Ichigo shook his head, he was not going to listen to his Hollow or believe nothing Moka had told him. What reason did Issa have at threatening Kumiko? He might hate him and he damn sure hate him with everything he is but he didn't think any man who as a child of his own would go that low. Also if what Moka said did have some truth in it, why didn't she try to escape from them and come back for him? Why didn't she at least try to find him and see if he was okay? The reason is because she didn't give a damn about him in the first place!

"Stop telling you're self that Ichigo," An age and wise voice said from within his mind

Ichigo's eyes widen a bit, instantly knowing who that voice was for. '_Zangetsu-san?'_

From within his mind, the powerful zanpakuto spirit nodded his head. "It is me Ichigo"

'_What do you want to say to me Zangetsu-san?'_ Ichigo asked. '_Do you also believe what my Hollow is saying to me?' _Zangetsu didn't hesitate to nod his head which cause anger to rile up in Ichigo's body. '_Why? I thought you of all people would believe in me with this.'_

"I do believe in you Ichigo," Zangetsu said with a firm voice. "But this is something I cannot follow you with."

'_Why?' _Ichigo asked angrily. '_Do you seriously believe what that bitch was saying?'_

Zangetsu nodded, "The first time you arrived here Ichigo and you made contact with her I have been able to tell she has been telling you nothing but the truth." He said, "Just like you I have the ability to search someone's feeling the moment we cross with them no matter if it's with a zanpakuto or physical contact."

Ichigo wanted to deny it so badly, he wanted to scream at Zangetsu and tell him that it was saying nothing but lies. But even if he did he knew it was nothing but the truth, he had gained that same ability from Zangetsu so he knew he wasn't lying to him. But it didn't matter! He just couldn't let himself have feeling for her like he did four years ago. He made that mistake because he saw a kind girl who was in need of help and needed a friend, but all that was just a trick just to lure someone in to cause them pain. He made a mistake and fell for it, this time he would make sure he want fall for her no matter what it takes.

"_**I really thought since the first time we fought King that you had got over these stupidly of denying things that were right in front of you.**_" His Hollow said through anger

Ichigo was confused and he growled, "_I'm not denying anything you bastard! I know deep down I'm not in love with that bitch!'_

Ichigo suddenly heard a growl and the next thing he knew he was suddenly pulled into his inner world. Open his eyes, he looked around to see the familiar sight of skyscrapers but much was different from the last time he was here. The sky was covered in storms, lightning was flashing across the sky along with heavy rain falling onto the ground and onto him where he stood. Shifting his gaze upward, he looked to see his Hollow standing there dress in his bankai shihakusho along with the familiar sight of the horn Hollow mask on his face.

Lifting the mask from across his face, Hollow Ichigo glared at his King. "_**I guess I was wrong King,**_" He muttered. "_**You are nothing but a dumbass!**_"

Ichigo growled, "What the hell are you talking about? Nothing's wrong with me!"

"_**Oh, nothing's wrong with you heh King?**_" Hollow Ichigo said sarcastically, "_**Then tell me why are you keep deny what you truly want.**_"

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM THAT BITCH!" Ichigo snapped in rage. "All I want is my revenge from the ones that took everything from me!"

"_**Tsk,**_" Ichigo watched tense as his Hollow raised his right arm by his side. A second later the familiar sight of a white Tensa Zangetsu appeared in his hands. He glared at Ichigo before spinning the blade on his finger. "_**You seriously are a dumbass aren't you King, maybe I should take over and make her my queen.**_"

Ichigo growled in rage, there was no damn way he was letting take control of his body and doing anything with her. Ichigo reached behind his back to grabbed Zangetsu but blind once he didn't feel the elegant clever in his hands. Narrowing his eyes a bit, he turns just in time to see a regular katana fly into his hands. Looking up over towards the side, he saw Tensa Zangetsu glaring down upon him in disappointment for some reason he did not know of.

"What is the meaning of this Zangetsu-san?" Ichigo asked through clenched teeth

Tensa Zangetsu glared at him, "You are denying what you truly feel inside you Ichigo and the only way you seem to learn is by taking a beating from us." His light aqua eyes shifted towards Shiro, "Do what you mush with him Shiro and teach him what it truly means to protect."

Hollow Ichigo laughed darkly before he grabbed a whole of his black mask. "_**Don't have to worry about that Zangetsu; I'll try to get the dumb bastard back to his old ways a bit.**_" He vanished and just like the last time the two fought, phased back into view right above Ichigo.

Red eyes glared into complete white, Ichigo grip onto the katana as hard as he could try to push Shrio back. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't seem to push back the fully charged hollow no matter how much he wanted to. Suddenly a kick was slammed into his side causing him to gag; his body was sent flying across the area and slamming into one of the skyscraper. The building crumbled and when the smoke cleared it showed Ichigo with the left side of his face covered in blood.

"_**Have I gotten through your head yet King?**_" Hollow Ichigo spoke, spinning Tensa Zangetsu in his hand. "_**Or do you still need more of a beating to get it through your head?**_"

Ichigo said nothing, the only responds he got from the orange haired shinigami was him roaring in rage before rushing towards him. Both counterparts slammed their blades together, one out of rage and pain while the other out of pleasure and anger. A distance away from them, light aqua eyes glared at both of them as they continue to do battle. He scoffed a bit before turning his gaze upward towards the darken sky which was flashing with lightning.

'_I hope you do wise up before time runs out Ichigo,_' Tensa Zangetsu thought. '_Because if you don't I think both your daughter and Moka will die.'_

_Outside world..._

Pain, that's all Moka knew when her battered body fell to the ground. She had never felt pain like this before in her life, actually she had never felt pain like this before. Each time she had gotten in a fight with someone she took care of it by Tsukune unleashing the Rosario. This time it seem like that wouldn't be happening; Tsukune was still wrapped up in web and she was probably so close to death she had ever been before. She felt feet hitting the ground and a second later the footsteps stopped directly in front of her.

"Tsk," She Hitomi voice scoff in disgust. "I thought since you showed some fighting abilities that you would be able to fight better." She laughed before kicking Moka in the side

"AGGRRH," Moka shouted in pain

"But I guess I was wrong about you vampire," Hitomi continue. "You are nothing without being transformed." The former art teacher turns to her side to see Keito standing beside her with a dark glint in her eyes. "What is it that you need Keito?"

"I hope we're not finish with this vampire bitch?" Keito asked looking down on Moka with disgust in her eyes.

Hitomi chuckled darkly, "Not at all my dear." She grabbed Moka by the hair and picked her up, she looked Moka directly in the eyes smirking darkly. "We still have much more in store for you vampire."

Moka glared at her a bit before spitting in her face. "You two are nothing but monsters!"

Hitomi wipe the spit off her face before glaring at the pink haired vampire with rage in her eyes. She raised her left hand before striking Moka across the face, grazing her claws across her face creating three more marks on the left side of her face. Moka cried out in pain and her body flew to the ground, she didn't stay long before she found her body picked up again by her hair. Hitomi grinned darkly before she let go of Moka, the next thing the pink haired knew was a kick connecting straight with the wound on her stomach. Moka screamed in pain as her body was launched away before crashing into the ground a few feet away.

Standing up straight, Hitomi smirked darkly down upon the wounded vampire. "We're going to torture her for defeating us last year and then we're going to kill her and those worthless friends after."

Keito chuckled darkly, "I like the way you think Ms. Ishigami."

"I do out do myself sometimes"

Both transformed women walked forward but stopped once a blast of dark youki filled the air, turning around to where it came from. Both looked up towards Tsukune to see the boy struggling fiercely to break free from the webs that is body was wrapped up in. The looked on in surprise as Tsukune's eyes shifted to blood red and red youki was circling his body. Kurumu and the others paused in their own struggling and turn to look at Tsukune with fear in their eyes. Each one of the girls fearing for Tsukune's life as they watched the ghoul inside him starts to take over.

"What...?" Keito stuttered out in shock, "How does he have youki? I thought he was nothing but a human?"

Hitomi was also shocked at this discover, "I don't know Keito." She said shock clearly in her voice, "I thought for sure that he was completely human as well."

_**RIPPP**_

Keito and Hitomi's eyes widen as the web around Tsukune's body began to crack and brake apart. Hitomi watched on in fear as the web around Tsukune began to break apart as the boy began to struggle more and more to break free. Acting quickly, Keito inhale air into her lungs before she shot a long stream of web towards Tsukune who was caught off guard as the web wrapped him back up. He struggled to break free but he notice as the web seem to be more stronger than before and it also seem to be sucking his energy away.

"What?" Tsukune gasped out, "What's happening to me?" Suddenly he heard chuckled and looked down to see Keito chuckling darkly at him.

"Don't think you will be able to break out of this web so easily boy," Keito said with a dark smirk on her face. " I made this web just for the vampire over there if she was ever able to transform. This web had unique characteristics and composed of special materials that are used to seal youkai powers and youki. This web is also as strong as steal so you will not be able to break free from that no time soon until I allow it."

The fear from Hitomi's eyes vanished and she laughed. "You are full of surprises Keito," She applauded. "Now we don't have to worry about the vampires friends anymore."

Keito nodded, "I was a little surprise that the human had youki within him that powerful but even with that, he won't be able to break that web like the last."

Hitomi nodded and turn her gaze towards Moka who was struggling to pick herself up right on the ground. She chuckled darkly to herself; this moment was finally here within her grasped and only moments away. She was finally going to have her revenge on these little pests that ruin her last years because they couldn't understand her hurt. This time they won't be able to stop her this time; with Keito's web in act she will now be able to kill them now. But she still wasn't satisfied; she wanted Moka to suffer more for what she did to her.

She suddenly grinned darkly before shifting her gaze towards a wrapped up Kumiko. "So this little girl is your daughter?" She asked, "I wonder who the father of the little bastard is."

On the ground, Moka's eyes widen in fear as Hitomi began walking towards her daughter's direction. "Leave my daughter alone! She has nothing to do with your revenge on me!"

"Shut up vampire!" Keito snapped, "You have no say in what we do."

Looking up towards Kumiko with a dark smirk on her face, Hitomi ran her claw hand down the girls face. "Wake up little girl," She said softly

Kumiko slurred before her chocolate eyes open, she yawn cutely before she looked around in confusion. Looking around, her eyes widen in fear when she saw a woman she did not know right in her face. "Who are you?" She asked

Hitomi grinned, "What's wrong name little girl?"

Kumiko frown, "I don't think that's none of your business."

Hitomi growled a bit before shifting her gaze back towards Moka. "I see your daughter as a little bit of spunk just like you do." She then grinned darkly, "Let's see how much of that spunk will still be there with her mom being torture right in front of her."

The former art teacher nodded towards Keito who nodded and shifted her dark gaze towards Moka. Spitting out more web, two long strings attached to both of Moka's wrist before lifting the pink haired girl up to her feet. Moka glared at both of them and shifted her gaze towards Kumiko who was looking at her in fear. She smiled at her, telling her mentally not to worry herself and telling her that she's going to be okay. Kumiko shakily nods to her mother, understanding just a little to what she was saying.

Hitomi grinned darkly at the trapped Moka. "Let us began and teach your daughter a new mean and word."

_Ichigo's inner world..._

Ichigo curse himself as his body was rocket across the area before he slammed directly into multiple skyscrapers. Why was his own power betraying him and not following him like that usually did? Why were they so wrapped up in trying to make him have feelings for _that_ woman? He couldn't understand it. He growled and grabbed a whole of a broken piece of rubble and picked himself him from the rubble and debris his body was sitting on. Hearing a familiar craze laugher, he looked upward and glared as his Hollow suddenly phased into view with a sonic boom.

"_**Are you still acting stupid King,**_" The Hollow asked. "_**Or do I need to beat more sense into you before you get it through that thick skull of yours?**_"

Ichigo growled and used shunpo to phase right in front of his Hollow, striking down with all he had. Hollow Ichigo raised his blade almost lazily to black Ichigo's strike, they both stared into one another eyes. Ichigo glare darken and he phased out of view before appearing right back under Hollow Ichigo's guard. He swung but widens his eyes a bit as Shiro grabbed a hold of the blade and slamming a kick straight into his chest. The surprise kick sent him stumbling right back towards the broken rubble and debris.

"_**You are not going to get anywhere trying to beat me with your mind so clouded King.**_" Hollow Ichigo said as he watched as his King reappeared from the smoke cloud. "_**You're still letting other things cloud your mind because you're too stupid to except the feelings you have for the Queen.**_"

Ichigo growled in rage, "I do NOT have FEELINGS for that BITCH!" He snapped in rage

Hollow Ichigo scoffed in annoyance, "_**Keep telling you're self that then King.**_"

"I'm not telling myself anything you freaking bastard!" Ichigo snapped, "I know for a fact that I don't have feeling for her."

"_**Okay let's say what you say is true,**_" Hollow Ichigo replied sarcastically. "_**Then why did you save her the other day if you don't have some shred of feelings for her.**_"

Ichigo's eyes widen before they shifted into a glare. "I only save her because it would hurt Kumiko if her mother was killed before her eyes."

Shrio laughed, "_**You come up with every possible way to deny what you truly feel King.**_" He said, "_**What is the true reason behind why you don't want you're self to open up to her?**_"

"There is no reason you freaking bastard!" Ichigo shouted at him

"Does it have something to do with Rukia and Orihime being dead Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes widen and he shifted his gaze to see Tensa Zangetsu glaring down on him with his sword form clutched tightly in his hands. Ichigo eyes shifted towards a glare of rage and he roared before shooting towards his zanpakuto spirit. Tensa Zangetsu raised his sword just in time to block an overhead strike from his wielder; he looked up to stare into the glowing red eyes of Ichigo who was growling in rage. With a grunt, He push off and sent Ichigo skipping backwards away from him. Ichigo looked up and raised his sword just in time to block a strike from Tensa, the both glared at one another.

"How _**dare**_ you bring them into this?" Ichigo growled out, "You have no right to say either Orihime or Rukia's name."

Tensa Zangetsu's glare harden as he stared into his wielders eyes, pushing more strength into his blade as he began to push him back. "And you have no right to say their names after the way _**you **_have been acting."

With a push of his arm, Ichigo was sent flying backwards across the sky away from Tensa. Grunting in anger, he looked up just in time to widen his eyes as a white hand grabbed a whole of his entire face. Hollow Ichigo laughed and slammed Ichigo directly into another skyscraper that collapse under his strength. He turns to his side just in time to see Tensa Zangetsu reappear at his side with a narrowed look in his eyes.

They both looked down just in time as a wave of blood red reiatsu shot from the debris and blowing it away. Ichigo reappeared showing that he was breathing heavily and scars were across his body, he glared at both of them before clutching the sword in his hands. Tensa Zangetsu's glare hardens before he used shunpo to appear right in front of Ichigo who continue to glare at him. An instant later Hollow Ichigo appeared and moved his horn mask to the side.

"_**You still don't get it do you King,**_" Shrio said

"I don't NEED to get ANYTHING!" Ichigo snapped

"I'm disappointed in you Ichigo," Tensa said in anger. "I thought you of all people would learn how to look passed you hatred for a girl that has done nothing to you."

Ichigo's glare darkens at that, "How didn't she do anything?" He asked in rage. "She stood there and watches me be beating and took my daughter away from me. She didn't have no plans to look for me to even let me see how Kumiko was doing, so how the fuck hasn't she done nothing to me?"

"_**She has already told you the reason for what she had to do it,**_" Hollow Ichigo said through annoyance. "_**You just don't won't to believe what she was saying because you think you will be betraying Rukia and Orihime don't you King?**_"

"Don't you dare bring them into this?" Ichigo growled out

"You have already brought them into this Ichigo," Tensa Zangetsu said. "You continue to blame yourself for what happen to Karakura Town when it wasn't you're fault."

"HOW WASN'T IT MY FAULT?" Ichigo shouted. "I could have stopped those bastards from killing them! I could have done something to save them or try to get them out of there before they were killed. But I did NOTHING! I let my need to protect everyone cloud my judgment on what I really need to do and it cost me EVERYTHING!"

Ichigo crumbled to the ground; no longer able to bare the weight he's been shouldering ever since everyone he cared about was killed. He could still remember the warning his father and Kisuke gave him before both of them were killed. He could still see himself not listening to them and foolishly heading into battle with his friends when he knew he should have escaped. The cries of pain before death, the sad looks they gave him before they died still ran through his mind. He suddenly heard something stab into the ground, he looked up to see a black Zangetsu in its shikai state and the old man standing right next to it.

"Stand up Ichigo," Old man Zangetsu order

Ichigo complied and stood, but his head was face down and he was staring directly at the ground below him. Seeing Ichigo in this pathetic state, Shrio growled before he slammed a punch across Ichigo face. The orange haired shinigami stumble a bit before he caught his footing, looking back towards his Hollow in shock. That shock slowly turns into annoyance as he slammed a punch across Shrio's face that caused him to stumble.

"What was that for you bastard?" Ichigo asked in annoyance

Hollow Ichigo smirked a bit, "_**I see a little bit of the old you is coming back.**_" He said

Ichigo scoffed before turning his gaze back towards his zanpakuto spirit. "Now you see why it's my fault? I couldn't have gotten all my friends out but I was to foolish not to listen." He looked down again but felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up to stare at Zangetsu

"Stop blaming yourself Ichigo, you had no way of knowing that your friends and family would die from Aizen's and Alexander's surprise attack. Neither Orihime nor Rukia would want to see you like this and none of your friends and comrades. Learn how to let go and get passed this hatred of yours." Zangetsu explained

"I can't!" Ichigo protested with a glare. "I won't give up on my revenge for those two bastards and who's ever following them."

"_**Who said you have to give up on it dumbass?**_"

Ichigo looked at his Hollow in confusion, "What are you saying?" He asked

Hollow Ichigo laughed and stepped closer, "_**Me and Zangetsu want you to get your revenge you dumbass. Just try to remember who you are and not transform into someone Aizen and Alexander wanted you to be.**_"

Ichigo smirked, "It's kind of surprising that you of all people would be giving me advice on things like this."

The only answer he received from his Hollow was laugher

"Ichigo." Said boy turn to face Zangetsu, "You do not have to completely forgive Moka for what she did but learn to trust her again. Let Orihime and your friends soul rest in peace, me and your Hollow will always be with you. When you finally find Aizen and Alexander then we will give you our full power to stop those two once and for all."

"_**What he means is completely erases those bastards from this plain,**_" Shrio cut in

Ichigo smirked and nodded, he reach for Zangetsu before pulling the sword from the ground and sheathing it behind his back. Giving Zangetsu and his Hollow one more look, he jumped of the building before vanishing in a flash of darkness. Opening his eyes, he found himself back on top of the academy roof looking over the forest. Searching for Moka and Kumiko's reiatsu levels, he narrowed his eyes once he felt Moka's being dangerously low.

"I'm coming you two," Ichigo swore grabbing onto Zangetsu and jumping into the air. This time instead of blood red reiatsu surrounding his body, it was the familiar light blue color. The reiatsu surrounded his entire body, creating a comet of blue energy that race towards the direction of where Moka and Kumiko were located.

'_I'm sorry Orihime and Rukia,_" Ichigo thought. '_I'm sorry all of you for acting like a completely dumbass for a while. But I swear to you that I will kill Aizen and Alexander for what they did to you. I may not have forgiven you completely Moka but I will not let you die.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter eight**_

_**Author Notes: **_I think I'm going to end up getting my ass kick ending it when it's about to get to the good parts. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short from what I'm usually write but I wanted this one to reflect both Moka's battle and emotions to protect Kumiko like a mother and Ichigo coming to check with his emotions. I really hope it was good and that I did not disappoint any of you with this chapter. Thank you for all the support you all been giving me and see ya next chapter.

_**Questions**_

These are question some people may have asked me that I have not answered yet

_**Youkai Zanpakuto's**_: These are not what everyone think, the people that will show up in this fic with zanpkauto's will only be experiments that Aizen is testing. He has created a new Hoygkou and trying to see if this one will work like the previous one Kisuke made. They will only be a few so don't think I'm trying to overpower anyone.

_**Moka&Ichigo:**_ In no way as Ichigo in love with Moka right now okay! I hope no one has gotten that in there head after this chapter. He may have come to terms with that he still cares for her after so long but he still hasn't completely forgiven her for what happen. So again I hope that this cancel out some of the questions you had going through your head after reading this. Also do not think for one second that Ichigo will start being nice to everyone because that will be a big no no. He will only be king to Moka and Kumiko and will only give be kind to Moka by gestures and not opening his mouth much to her.

_**Moka&Inner Moka: **_I do not think these two are entirely different beings; I just want each of them to have some thoughts of their own. I hope you get where I'm going with this and thank you for noticing this so I can explain it.

_**Other things:**_ Moka and Kokoa other crazy ass family members will be entering the story but not too soon. I want things to build up so the fights and other things can be good so all you can enjoy it to your liking. Also Ichigo's spiritual pressure turning blue again all goes with his hatred and his blame for what happen to his friends; it will change colors when he gets angry and hid doubt for what he think he's done. But his eyes will remain the same for now because he still doubt and blames his self for what happen to all of his friends.

Again I hope this answer some of your questions and thank you for reading this. Also I hope you're not mad at me for cutting it off when it was getting to the real good part. Oh well, you're just going to have to wait until next chapter.

'Laughs evilly'

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title:**_ Ocita chi no tenshi ( _Fallen Blood Angel_)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_Mmm... I'm very glad that a lot of people like the part with Ichigo's Hollow and Zangetsu getting him back into his old self somewhat. I will tell you all now and I really don't know why I'm repeating this when you all probably know this already. Ichigo has not completely forgiven Moka yet! Over time he will but right now he has not all the way forgiven her yet. I hope you all have understood this now that I'm repeating this like a dumbass! So forgive me for doing this.

_**Author Notes #2: **_I want to address you all my fellow readers that have been giving me a lot of review's that as giving me a lot of thought. Many of you have said that I have a really good knack for dark fic's, I really don't think that's true but if you do then thanks. I really just sit down at my computer and write what comes to mind, sometimes I actually dream about this and thinking what I would do if I was in a similar situation (which will never happen).

_**Betrayal**_ _**fic: **_This is a crossover fic between Inuyasha/Bleach and if you didn't know it is another dark fic. It was the first one I wrote that was dark, I also stopped it from the lack of reviews and I thought many didn't like it if they didn't see Kagome in the light. I have read many between these two and it's always about Kagome being Kami being sent from the heavens and being better than anyone around. She has no fighting abilities, the only think I can say she's good at is shooting arrow's and getting into a lot of trouble. I update this or I might just rewrite this completely with Ichigo going to the Federal Era, I think many people will like that. Actually wrote it to count that everyone could make mistakes that will changes their lives, either it good or very bad. Just saying that no one's perfect like many is trying to put Kagome as or humans in general.

_**Anime84guy**_: He will keep his long hair; I will not change nothing about that because I think he looks way more badass with his hair long.

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse **_

This wasn't supposed to happen

Tsukune stared on with horror and unbelievable amounts of hatred as both Hitomi and Keito continue to attack Moka. The pink haired vampire continued to take blow for blow as both women strike the defenseless vampire with dark grins across their faces. What kind of people would do something like this? Was this how youkai truly were? Monster that would attack people that couldn't defend themselves and actually enjoy what they were doing? Tsukune felt disgust just looking at it.

But deep inside Tsukune knew he couldn't talk about youkai, his race has shown over the centuries that they were just as cruel and destructive as youkai could be. History as repeated how cruel humans could be sometimes and just thinking about it while watching this made him feel sick to his stomach. Maybe it's just cruel fate that he could learn something from this, each race could be just as cruel as the other. Shifting his eyes to gaze at the girl he loves with all his heart, he truly couldn't believe why anyone would want to do this to her. Why would they just want to go after Moka when he was a part of why they were banned from the school? Why did everyone want to push their hatred on Moka!

His anger was rising along with his power, but no matter how much he tried he could not break free from this damn web of that woman. He looked on and actually gagged at the sight of Moka, all the wounds that scar her body was nothing that he had ever seen from her. She had always been strong to him, she probably wasn't strong as her other self but to him she was even greater than her other half. She was sweet and kind, he loved how she was a bit naive to something sometimes and how she would smile at him.

"You're nothing but monsters!" He shouted in anger towards the two women

Hitomi shifted her gaze towards Tsukune and grinned darkly at him. "What do you think we are you naive boy," She said to him. "Did you think that all youkai that you'll meet was nice and caring like that foolish vampire you're in love with?"

"I was a part of why you were sent to jail!" Tsukune snapped in anger. "Take you're revenge out on me and leave Moka-chan and the others along!"

Kurumu and the others began struggling even more fiercely, trying to protest with his claim at sacrificing himself for them. Tsukune didn't bother looking at them; he was determined to make sure that all his friends were out of harm's way. He would be damn if he let them be hurt while he was around; he owned them all so much so the least he could do his try to protect them once. He wanted to be just once useful to his friends who have help him stay alive since he has met each of them.

Hitomi paused for a second and considered what the boy just said, it was truth that he was one of the main causes that made her go to jail by that damn Headmaster. If he didn't remove the Rosario from Moka's neck, she knew for a fact that she could have taken both Moka and him rather easily. Deciding what she was going to do, she grinned darkly and tightens her grip upon Kumiko's neck. The silver haired little girl screamed out in pain as her neck was clenched tighter, tears were beginning to fall from her face as the pain around her neck increase.

Seeing this, Kokoa became enrage. "LET GO OF MY DAMN NIECE YOU DAMN BITCH! She shouted glaring at Hitomi

Hitomi grinned and held Kumiko up to her face, "And what could you do about it little vampire?" She taunted, "You're weaker than your sister and with Keito's web wrapped around your body there's no-" She was cut off as a small foot impacted her chin

The surprise blow caught her off guard and she let go of the small vampire out of shock. Using this to her advantage, Kumiko picked herself up from the ground and race towards her mother. She was only a few meters away before a foot slammed into her side, she screamed in pain as her body tumbled to the ground a few feet away. She tried to pick herself up as quickly as her small body could, but she was grabbed and lifted into the air to face Keito who was grinning darkly at her.

"You really are that bitch's daughter," Keito said darkly as she examined the small girl in her arms.

"Let... go of me," Kumiko gasped out as best as she should

Keito laughed before shifting her gaze towards Hitomi who was picking herself up from the ground. "Are you okay Hitomi? Or did the little girls kick cause you too much pain?" She taunted

Hitomi glared at the jorougumo, clearly hearing the taunt in her words. After she was done killing that little bitch along with her mother and her stupid friends, she would kill that damn annoying bug. She was only good to her because of her web and the abilities it had, after she was no longer needed she was going to kill her anyway. Shifting her dark gaze towards Kumiko, she quickly walked over towards the small girl and slapped her across the face. Kumiko cried out in pain but held each of the tears in, refusing to cry in front of these people no matter what happen. She had remember some of the things her mother and grandfather had told her, try as hard as she could to hold in her tears if she ever encounter someone who wanted to do harm to her.

"What you did was a _**very**_ big mistake little girl," Hitomi said darkly. "That little skank you just pulled just cost you your life!"

Kokoa and the others eyes widen in fear, they could let her kill Kumiko. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU DAMN BITCH!" Kokoa shouted, "SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Again vampire you can do nothing but talk," Hitomi taunted darkly. "Now watch as both your sister and niec-" She was cut off as a enormous amount of killer intent slammed across the surrounding area.

Her eyes with widen in shock and fear, she looked around with all her strength to literally see small bit of the ground being lifted up. Her knees began to buckle along with most of the air in her lung being blasted out like water. Just where did this pressure suddenly come from and why was it effecting the area around them. She turn her gaze towards Keito and widen her eyes as she saw a tall man standing behind her with one of the biggest swords she had ever seen. She stepped back in fear she looking at the man before, never in her life as she ever seen something like this before.

Long orange haired flared behind the man in waves and looked like clawed hand ready to strike down anything in its path. Jet black what looked like samurai cloths on along with x shaped armor that went around his ankles, chest, and wrist. The dark blood red aura that was covering his body was waving around him violently; she could practically taste the rage upon it just standing only mere meters away. But that wasn't what caused the terror and fear to build up in her chest like it was ready to explode on impact.

It was his _eyes_

Nothing but heavy amounts of bloodlust as he stared directly at Keito who seem to still didn't know he was standing behind her. Never before has she saw someone with the lust for someone's blood before, staring into his eyes were like to holes of hell that was waiting to be unleashed upon who ever stood in his way. She trembled violently and took a mere step back, but as soon as she did the _**devil**_ before her shifted his gaze towards her and froze her on the spot. She couldn't feel her body at all no matter how hard she tried, her body she would not respond to her.

Keito seem to finally scene something behind her, but he was far too late as something tore completely through her chest. "ARRRGGH!" She screamed in pain

Behind her, Ichigo glared hatefully at her before shifting his gaze towards his daughter. "_**Kumiko,**_" He called out to her

Kumiko shivered a bit at her daddy's voice, she had never seen him so anger before since she had reunion with him the other day. Looking into his eyes she could feel all the anger and bloodlust that was directed towards the two women that was mean to her. Even though her dad was only doing this to protect her and her mom, she didn't want to see that look upon his face. He looked like a completely different person with hatred burning so deeply within his eyes.

"Yes, daddy?" She stuttered out

Ichigo's gaze turns somewhat sad a bit as he heard the small fear within his daughter's voice. Even though he knew he could never be anything but a devil from the path he now had to follow to avenge his friends and family, he never wanted her to see him like this. He knew he would never completely go back to the way he use to be, he had lost to much to go back to the same cocky boy he use to be. He would make sure both of those bastards pay for what they did, but first he had to deal with these two bitches that _**dare**_ touch _**his **_daughter. Taking Kumiko from out of Keito's grip and putting her within his arm, he stared at her with the same look in his eyes.

"_**I'm sorry you have to see me like this Kumiko,**_" He told her has softly as he could at the moment. "_**But I need you to close your eyes and try as best as you could to block out any noise you hear.**_"

Kumiko nodded softly, "Okay daddy I'll try."

Ichigo nodded, "_**That's all I ask.**_"

Kumiko buried her head into Ichigo's shihakusho had tried as best as she could to block out any of the noise that she might here. The look in her daddy's eyes was something that she had never seen before, but even with that he was still her daddy and no one could tell her different. Feeling that his daughter had did what she was told, Ichigo's glare turn murderous as he directed towards Keito who was staring at him in horror. Pulling his arm from the Spiderwoman's chest, Ichigo slammed a kick into her back that sent her flying across the meadow. He watch with emotionless eyes as her back slammed directly into a tree before breaking on contact.

He didn't even bother to see if the damn woman was alive or dead, he did even care in the first place. Shifting his gaze towards Moka, he narrowed his eyes in disgust at seeing the state she was in before him. Scars ran across her entire body, her school uniform was in nothing but rags that was barley covering her body from view. Most of her blood was scatter across the ground under her feet and her hair was cover her eyes from view. The only thing that was indicating that she was alive was the slow rising of her chest.

Even though he hadn't forgiven her completely yet, Ichigo felt rage build inside of his body as he looked at the state of the pink haired vampire. Gripping onto Zangetsu with his right arm, he pulled and released the elegant clever from it bandages that covered it. He walked towards her and stood in front of her for a second, raising Zangetsu he cut both of the strings with ease before catching Moka before she fell onto the ground. He leaned her on him before he sheathed Zangetsu on his back, he then shifted his gaze towards his daughter.

"_**Kumiko I'm going to need you to move onto my back,**_" He ordered her softly. "_**Wrap your arms around my neck so you won't fall off.**_"

Kumiko nodded before she move onto Ichigo's back without opening her eyes, trying her best to listen to what her daddy had told her. Ichigo looked at her has she got comfortable on his back, once she was finish he lifted Moka bridal style within his arms. He gaze at the girl and again looked at the state she was in, he could instantly tell that she was torture for a good bit of time before he had arrived here. Ichigo felt disgust and anger build within him, no one she be torture like this unless they deserve to be torture for the crimes they committed.

"Moka," He called out shaking her a bit. "Can you hear me Moka?

Moka shifted her gaze shakily towards Ichigo, her hair still covering her eyes from view. She seem to be in shock from the pain she had to go through or she was completely unconscious but still manage to hear people who called out to her. She was wounded badly and he knew just by looking at her that she had use the remaining bit of strength she had to turn in his direction. He shifting her up a bit so her mouth was close to his neck, even though he didn't want to do this he knew that this was the only way she was going to be able to gain back a little bit of her strength.

"If you can still hear me Moka then drink as much as you could to gain back you're strength." He ordered her

He waited for a moment, a second later he felt her responded and wrap her arms around his neck. A second later he felt his skin being pierce and his blood being drain from his body, he took this chance to charge a bit of his Hollow reiatsu within his blood as well. Since his Hollow was known for healing him when he needed it the most, he thought that a little bit of its reiatsu should be able to heal some of the girl's wounds as well. Moka's arms tighten around his neck and her body shifted closer towards his neck, a few seconds later he felt the girl's fangs leave his neck. She slowly move her head a bit to look him directly in his eyes, both of them just stared at each other not even bothering to look at the others that was around them.

"Why," Moka finally said looking at him sadly. "Why did you come and saved me? I thought that from what all I did you would want me dead."

Ichigo did even bother answering her; he shifted her within his arms until she was bridal style again before glaring at both a fearful Hitomi and a glaring Keito. The familiar blood red aura surrounded his body and his reiatsu shifted until the familiar demonic looking skulls was flaring around him. Hitomi shivered in fear at the man before her, just who was this man and what kind of relationship did he have with that vampire and her bastard daughter? She looking into those eyes and the clothing along with that huge sword made her fear grew even more. But everything about him looked so familiar, she knew she had heard about him somewhere but she just couldn't remember.

Keito growled in rage at being thrown across the meadow like she was nothing but a insect to this man before them. She could feel his youki and could tell that he was far beyond her level and could kill her within an instant if he wanted to. But she didn't care! Her pride and her thirst for revenge against that bitch of a vampire were to strong for her just to ignore like that. She looked down at her wound to see it healing just a bit, she was lucky that over the ten millennium's she been alive she learn how to control her youkai to heal herself a bit. Fixing a glare towards Ichigo, she flexed her claws and inhaled a large amount of air.

Ichigo didn't move, he just looked at the Spiderwoman before him with narrowed eyes. With one larger gulp of air Keito thrusted her head towards Ichigo, releasing a large amounts of her web that race towards the orange haired shinigami. Again Ichigo didn't move an inch from where he was standing, the same dark emotionless look was still o his face as he stared Keito directly in the eyes. The demonic looking skulls of energy that was circling his body seem to react to the incoming web towards their wielder. Each of them seem to roar before racing towards the web and ripping it to shreds before it even go close to Ichigo and the others.

Keito stood up and looked at her web being destroyed with only the man's aura seems to strike a bit of fear within her. Shaking her head to get back in focus, she looked at Ichigo with a solid glare as the demonic looking skulls that surrounded his body faded away. What she just saw before her eyes should have been impossible for someone to do, just being able to blast away her web like that should be impossible. That web was solely made to absorb youki along with being strong as steel itself. So when his youki made contact with her web it should have been absorbed, but for some reason it wasn't.

Ichigo stood tall before scoffing at the Spiderwoman; he took a step towards her making her tense up. He lean his head to the side before faded out of view, Keito's eyes widen and her eyes looked for anywhere Ichigo could appear. She heard a noise and looked over to see Ichigo phase back into view below where Tsukune and the others were hanging from. Sitting both Moka and Kumiko next to the tree, he looked up and stared into all of their eyes before setting his gaze on Tsukune. Ichigo's eyes darken a bit before he scoffed and grabbed onto Zangetsu, faster than either Kokoa and the others could react they found themselves falling to the ground. Groaning in pain for having her bottom colliding with the ground, Kokoa looked up towards Ichigo with a glare.

"I didn't ask for your help you bastard," She growled at him

Ichigo glared at her, "I could have just left you up there to die as that damn web slowly consumes all of your energy_**.**_" He turns towards Keito and Hitomi and rested Zangetsu on his shoulders. "Next time I won't help you, I'll just leave you up there to die you ungrateful bitch."

Kokoa growled at him and was about to say something back, but a familiar groan caused her to shift her gaze towards Moka. Her eyes shifted into worry as she looked at her older sister, picking herself up she rushed over towards the wounded vampire along with Tsukune and the others. Dropping to the ground; she check over Moka to see that she still had a few wounds across her body that wasn't completely healed from drinking that bastard's blood. She shifted her gaze towards her niece to see that she only had a bit of a bruise around her neck and one across her face.

"Tsukune," She called out to him and turn towards the boy. "Can you remove the Rosario from around Onee-chan neck for me?"

Tsukune nodded to her with a determine look on his face, willing to do anything to save the girl he cares for. Hearing this, Moka shifted her gaze slowly towards Tsukune who was reaching for the Rosario, now scene she admitted to herself that she still had deeply feeling for Ichigo that Tsukune might not be able to remove the Rosario anymore. She reach for his hand but was to slow as Tsukune grabbed onto it and with one tug, the Rosario came off you a soft click. Moka widen her eyes a bit, she shifted her gaze towards Ichigo and saw that he wasn't even facing them. She closed her eyes sadly as the familiar red youki covered her body, a few seconds later the youki disappeared to reveal Inner Moka.

Inner Moka didn't even bother looking at Tsukune and the others, her eyes shifted towards her daughter in worry. "_**Kumiko are you ok?**_" She asked checking the girl over

Kumiko giggled as her mother's hands ran over her face and her neck, moving her moms hand out her face she smiled up at her. "Don't worry mommy, they didn't hurt me too bad." She said and shifted her gaze towards Ichigo, "Daddy came just in time to save both of us didn't her mommy?"

Moka smiled at her, running her hand over her cheek. "_**Yes he did Kumiko, you're daddy came just in time to save all of us.**_" Kokoa snorted but a glare from Moka shut her up before she could say anything.

Kurumu smirked before standing up from where she was. "So what are we going to do to those two over there?" She asked

Inner Moka's eyes darken and she stood up to her full height before turning towards Keito and Hitomi who were glaring at her. Her glare turn murderous remembering what those two were doing to her while she was seal away, she walked forward before stopping onside of Ichigo.

"_**You two are going to pay for what you did to me**_," She growled out in anger. Both her blood red eyes glowed slightly with her anger, "_**And for laying a finger upon Kumiko.**_" She was about to rush forward but a large blade came in front of her to stop her. Pausing, she looked up to see Ichigo glaring at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Moka?" Ichigo asked her coldly

Inner Moka glared right back at him, surprising the other since she never once did that before since he showed up. "_**I'm going to kill those two for striking Kumiko and threatening to kill her in front of me.**_"

Ichigo's eyes turn murderous at that and she could have sworn she saw his sclera's turn pitch black. "You are in no condition to fight either of these two," He told her before pointing towards Tsukune and the others. "You might fool those dumbasses but you can't fool me, you're barley able to stand right now from the beating you took_**.**_"

"_**I can handle myself just fine Ichigo**_**,**" She snapped at him. "_**I only need the little energy I have to finish these two off, and why are you worried about me anyway? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me after what I did?**_"

Ichigo's eyes darken, even though what she said was true he wanted to believe what both his Hollow and Zangetsu said. He might not have completely forgiven her for what she did for years ago; he did want to see her killed by these two with his daughter watching it. His Hollow along with Zangetsu had help him understand that he still care for her just a bit to make him not want to see her dead. That bastard Hollow of his had help him out a lot just like he did in their first fight even though he didn't want to. The bastard may be nothing but instinct, but no one could denied that the bastard was smart when it came to some things.

"_**Don't test me Moka,**_" He said coldly. "_**I have no time to deal with you passing out while fighting these two weaklings.**_" He heard Keito hissed at him but ignored her

"_**I'm not going anywhere Ichigo,**_" She told him with determination burning in her eyes. "_**Kumiko is my daughter as well, I think I deserve that right to get these two back for hurting her.**_"

Ichigo looked at her for a second before scoffing, he turn back to face the two assailants. "_**Just make sure you don't get in my way.**_"

Inner Moka smirked, "_**I promise you I will not get in your way.**_"

Ichigo didn't even bother giving her an answer, letting go of Zangetsu he caught it just in time as the familiar white bandages appeared. Moka and the other watched as he tightly grabbed onto the long cloth before he began spinning it at his side. Moka stepped back a bit, not trying to take any chances if the large blade suddenly break from the bandages and fly towards her. A few meters away from them, Keito glared at Ichigo and ready herself if he decides to attack either her or Hitomi who was still trembling in fear. She scoffed at the woman, all those things she was saying before this man had shown up were gone, and all that was left was a trembling weakling.

"But first," Ichigo said looking Keito directly in the eyes. "_**Time to get rid of that thing**_"

Keito only had time to widen her eyes before pain exploded in her body; she screeched in pain and stumbled back a bit. Looking down, she saw Zangetsu stabbing clear through her body and exciting out of her backs with seemly no trouble at all. Following the long bandages that were attached to the blade, she looked up to see Ichigo glaring at her with a dark look in his eyes. He scoffed before jerking on Zangetsu; his zanpkauto came flying back into his hands with little effort.

Kokoa widen her eyes at that before looking at Ichigo. '_He can use that blade for long distance attacks as well?_" She curses angrily at that. She herself had no long range attacks to attack from a distance like he just showed. She mostly relies on her strength and her mallet to fight most of her battles. With what Ichigo just showed, he could beat her or kill her if he wanted to without even moving from his spot. She had to find some kind of weakness he had to exploit, there was no way that he did have one at all.

Inner Moka smirked, "_**One down.**_" She shifted her gaze towards a still fearful looking Hitomi. "_**Only one more bitch to go.**_"

Ichigo scoffed, "I didn't kill the spider wench_**.**_"

Moka looked at him in confusion, "_**What do you mean you did kill her? She can't survive a wound like that.**_"

Ichigo looked at her with a annoyed looked on his face. "I thought you were a lot more adapted when he came to fighting when that Rosario of yours is removed." He scoffed, "But I guess I was wrong about that_**.**_"

Inner Moka glared at him before looking a Keito who still hadn't move from where she was standing. Now that he had said something about not killing her, Moka could clearly see that something was wrong. Narrowing her eyes, she watched as the Keito before her turn into strains of web before breaking apart. She curse herself for not looking at things closely, she should have knew that bitch would have use something like that to save her life. But the think she did get was how she was able to make that clone of herself while Ichigo threw his sword at her? She shouldn't have been able to see Ichigo throwing it at her.

"_**How was she able to make a clone and dodge your sword like that?**_" She asked

"The thing is that she didn't dodge my attack," Ichigo answered her. "She made it right after I stabbed her through the chest with my hand_**.**_"

Moka nodded before shifting her gaze in time to see Keito appear right next to Hitomi. Moka was getting a little confused as she stared as the former teacher, she was still wondering why she hasn't move from her spot. Even through that little time she was focus on Keito she didn't even make an attempt to attack or escape with her life. The other think was why she kept looking at Ichigo like she saw the devil himself? She was completely confused on that matter and wondered if Ichigo had did the same think he did to Tsukune and the others to her.

Keito growled as she landed on the ground from the tree she was hiding since the beginning, her plan was going smoothly until he showed up. When he had attacked her clone, even from where she was she could not see or tell when he threw that large sword of his or when he jerk it back into his hands. Keito felt angered with herself, she had live for over ten millennium and thought that with the experience she has gain that it would be no problem with dealing with these clowns. But her arrogance cost a defeat by them by underestimating the vampire, she had made she this time that when she come back for her revenge that she would have a plan. She did and almost received her revenge until this boy had shown up and protected both the vampire and her bastard child.

Why did he come here to save them? The way the vampire and he was talking like they were on some bad terms with each other. Also the way he was so furiously protective of that little girl, she would presume that he was the father. Summoning that up, she still didn't get how she wasn't able to feel him coming towards the area until his youki filled the very air around them. Her eyes narrowed further thinking on what type of youkai he was; even though his youki was dark it was nothing like a vampire's. It was darker than any other vampire she had countered over her long life and filled with so much thirst for revenge.

But the most dangerous thing about was that all that bent up emotions that was surrounding his body was that every single one of them was controlled. She had never met anyone like this that was able to control their darkness like this before and she was amazed at how much he was holding back in his body. Looking deeper into it she gasped in shock i and fear at what she saw before her that was only a couple of feet away. Looking deep into I'm she saw what looked like a pool or a swarming typhoon of hatred and revenge that was raging around inside of his body. She back up and bit in fear but quickly shook her head to regain her bearings.

Shifting her gaze towards a still fearful looking Hitomi, she glared angrily at the former art teacher. "What are you doing Hitomi?" She hissed out through clenched teeth. "Why are you suddenly so scared that you can't even move from your spot?"

Hitomi glared at her but it was lacking due to the fear that was still flashing in her eyes. "I don't won't to hear nothing like that from you of all people," She replied finally talking. "You you knew who he was you would be scared has well!"

Keito snorted, "I admitted that he surprises me with his speed, but that is not reason to fear him that much like you are doing." She said

Hitomi just ignored her and shifted her gaze towards Ichigo. "You're him aren't you," She said with a small stutter in her voice. "There's no mistaking those dark blood ruby eyes."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you mean by that? And what do you know of me." He demanded

Moka narrowed her eyes as well, she could feel that something was wrong here that she didn't like. The way Hitomi was looking at Ichigo was that he had cause pain to her that would never be replaced; it looked like she greatly feared just being in his presences. Casing a brief look at the others, she could see that they were thinking the same think as she was on this. What did Ichigo do to make Hitomi fear him so much? She had never seen that woman looked so shook up before since she knew her. Even when she face her with all her power, she had never looked this scared before so what was it that she knew about Ichigo that she didn't?

"_**What do you know of Ichigo,**_" Moka growled out at the former teacher. "_**And you bet not lie about anything you might spite out of that mouth of yours**__**.**_"

Hitomi narrowed her eyes at the sliver head vampire, the hate from the humiliation she suffered from her was reserving a bit as she stared at her. A second later her gaze shifted from hate to curiously as she stared at the sliver haired vampire, she could feel the anger coming from her and was wonder why she was angry and eager to learn about that demon. She smirked mentally to herself, even though she didn't care for affectionate for other she could tell that Inner Moka before her care a great deal for him.

'_I can use this to my advantage,'_ She thought. '_All I need to do is play my cards right.'_

"How about we work out a deal here," She asked

Moka eyes widen a bit before they narrowed in anger. "_**We are not making any deal with scum like you!**_" She snapped

"You don't deserve getting a deal to be able to let you're self live," Kokoa growled out. "Whatever Onee-sama does to you is what you deserve."

Tsukune nodded his head, even though he didn't want to see anyone get killed before his eyes. He knew that these too deserve anything that is brought onto them, what they did to Moka and Kumiko is unforgivable in his no matter what they say.

Hitomi ignored them and kept her gaze on Ichigo. "So what do you say?" She said, "You do want to know what everyone is calling you in the youkai world along with the human world."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that; there was no possible way the human world should know about anything he has done. When the unexpected attack by the Vandenreich and Aizen, Kisuke along with his father had made sure a barrier was put up before the whole town so the outside world would know nothing about it. But if what this woman before him said was true about the human world knowing about him, then someone must have been a spied for the other side or someone with the knowledge and strength to be able to brake a combined kido made by his father and Kisuke must have been watching from a distance. He clenched his jaw in frustration, something was seriously wrong or something was going on here. Someone must have known about what was going on in Karakura Town, but who could be so well verse in shinigami arts that they were able to watch without being detected by anyone?

"What kind of deal do you have in my wench?" He finally asked her

Moka snapped her head in Ichigo's direction so fast many would believe her neck would snap. She was looking at the long haired shinigami in shock, "_**What... are you talking about Ichigo?**_ She demanded. "_**You don't seriously thinking about making a deal with her after what she did?**_"

"What I do is none of your concerned Moka," He told her not looking her in her eyes.

"_**It is my concern when it deals with you making a deal with the bitch that hurt KUMIKO!**_" Moka snapped in anger

Ichigo didn't answer her, "What is the deal you want to make with me?" He lifted Zangetsu by his side which gleams dangerously in the sun. "It better be something that doesn't waste my patients or you will die."

Hitomi shivered in fear before nodded her head, "You will see that the information I give you will serve you well."

Beside her Keito was shaking in rage, "What do you think you're doing you traitorous bitch!" She snapped. "What do you think you're doing making a deal with him?"

"Shut the hell up Keito," Hitomi growled out. "Be grateful that I'm saving you're life as well."

"I don't need you to save my life you pathetic bitch!" Keito snapped before glaring at Ichigo. "I will pay that bastard back before killing that vampire and her child as well."

Before Hitomi could even shout her protest, Keito dug her feet into the ground before shooting towards Ichigo as fast as she could. Baring her fangs and filling them with as much venom as she could, both of them dripping with poison to put down most youki twice as strong as her. Moka widen her eyes in alarm but do to her body still damage, she wasn't fast enough to move before the Spiderwoman and Ichigo who didn't move. She watched in shock and horror as Keito latched onto Ichigo's neck and burying her fangs in his neck, filling his entire body with as much venom as she could. The others widen their eyes in shock along with Hitomi, not believing that Keito was able to even get that close to Ichigo.

Kumiko widen her eyes in shock, "DADDY!" She shouted. Tears began to fall from the small girls face, she runs toward Ichigo but a sudden grab of her arm caused her to stop. Looking back she saw Moka looking at her with a disapproval look on her face.

"_**What do you think you're doing Kumiko?**_" Moka asked through anger. "_**Are you trying to get hurt or something?**_"

Kumiko struggled for a bit, "But daddy's hurt because of that woman." She cried out, "We have to help him mommy."

"Calm yourself down Kumiko," Ichigo suddenly said

Kumiko along with Moka's eyes widen in shock, they turn towards Ichigo to see that he was still standing up where he was. Keito was also in shock; she quickly took a step back and looked where she bit him to become even more shock at what she saw. The others were also amazed and shock at seeing no visible bite wound upon Ichigo body, not even his shihakusho or the armor that was around his neck was broken. Rubbing his neck in irritation, Ichigo looked at Keito with the same intense look as before.

"Kumiko," He called out

Kumiko's eyes lit up at seeing her dad was okay. "What is it daddy?"

"Close your eyes and block out any noise that you might here for the next several minutes," Ichigo asked her

"But... dad-"

"Do it for me Kumiko," Ichigo said softly. The others looked surprise at the level he spoke to the little girl. Kumiko nodded before doing what she was told, Ichigo nodded before looking back to a now fearful looking Keito. "That little stunt you just pulled just ended you're life."

With a quick thrust of his hand, Zangetsu was plunged through the Spiderwoman's chest and throughout her back. Keito screamed in pain before coughing out a large amount of green blood all over the ground below her. The others widen their eyes in shock and horror at seeing someone being killed before them, the only one that held herself was Moka as she looked on with narrowed eyes. They looked on as Keito's body reverted back to her human form; she shakily raised her head and looked at Ichigo with the same shock as before.

"... How?" Was the only think she asked?

"Your attack was too weak," Ichigo said simply. "I have learned through one of my fights that one that doesn't have a larger amount of reiatsu or this youki for what you use. That you cannot cut someone that as a greater amount then yourself, thus why you couldn't bite me." He plunged the Zangetsu deeper into her chest, causing her to scream in pain. "But nice try though"

Keito looked at him in fear; everything she had tried against him had failed. She had filled her fangs with enough venom to be able to kill some of the strongest youkai, and he took it without his skin being priece. Now she was beginning to know why Hitomi feared the man before her, he could be described as nothing but a devil. No one had ever survived her venom before! But he had taken it like it was nothing to him. What kind of being was this before her? He could be a youkai or one that she had ever seen before in her long life.

"Please..." She begged in fear, "Please spare... me"

Ichigo eyes darken and his grip on Zangetsu tightens. "S_**orry**_," With one swing with little effort, he tossed Keito into the air before him. Zangetsu bled dark red as he looked up at her with glowing ruby eyes. "_**But I'm all out of mercy.**_"

Keito didn't even get a change to scream before a unnamed Getsuga Tensho slammed into her body, causing in to exploded around Ichigo below it. The only think that was left of her body was organ's that managed to survive and the shower of blood that rain down upon a unmoving Ichigo. Tsukune looked at this with fear burning within his eyes; he had never seen no one killed before him like this before in his life. He felt his stomach twist as he watched as Ichigo didn't even bother to move from where he was standing. Blood just fell onto his body and dripping to cover a bit of his face and the rest of his body; Zangetsu also dripping with blood as he was held in Ichigo's right arm.

Moka winced, even though she was a vampire known for their cruel acts upon others. Even she wouldn't have killed someone like that; it bit into her pride if she would lower herself to kill someone like that in cold blood. But as she looked on and looked into Ichigo's eyes, she could tell that he did not care for what anyone thought of him anymore. Losing his friends and family must have completely erased all the forgiveness and kindness he once held long ago. She along with her other self had to get it through their head that Ichigo was no longer the soft kind boy that they had fell in love with.

'_I never would have thought that four years would have changed someone so much,_' She thought sadly. She looked down and picked Kumiko and shifted the little girl in her arms, all the lust she felt to get those two bitches for hitting Kumiko was gone. '_For what it is, I'm sorry for everything you had to go through Ichigo._'

That was it! She could not stay here any longer. Seeing Keito killed before her eyes without even a single remorse was more than the former art teacher could take. Looking at Ichigo, she could see in his eyes that he did not care or was even bothered that he had killed someone in cold blood. She back up in fear, looking at Ichigo one more time before turning to run as far as she could away from him. She only went a step before she felt someone latch onto her left arm, turning around her his widen in fear at seeing Ichigo.

"_**I wonder where the hell you think you're going.**_" He said through narrowed eyes. "_**You and I are not finish yet!**_"

With a quick upward swing of Zangetsu, Hitomi found herself screaming in pain as her left arm was cut off from the elbow. The pain didn't stop there, she had no time to move or react as she found a blade being stabbed trough her stomach and slamming her onto the ground. Another scream tore through her lips; she had never experience pain like this before in her life. Looking up, fear race through her body as she stared right into Ichigo eyes. His grip was clutched tightly onto Zangetsu as he was slowly pushing the blade into Hitomi's body, causing the teacher to try with all her might to stop it with her remaining arm.

"_**How does it feel being torture?**_" Ichigo asked her. "_**Now you know what it's like to be torture like you did to Moka and made my daughter watch.**_"

"Please stop..." Hitomi pleaded with tears of pain falling from her eyes. "I tell you anything just please stop and let me live."

"_**You truly have nerve to ask me to let you live after what you did to my daughter,**_" Ichigo growled out pushing Zangetsu further into her gut. "_**Now you're going to tell me what you know of me and I just might let you live.**_"

Hitomi quickly nodded her head before speaking. "Many rumors as been spreading about you and the things you had done. They said you carve for nothing but destruction and death, that you had fallen from the heaven themselves from unthinkable deeds that you did. Killing thousands and wiping out towns, leaving no one alive and carving yourselves in your enemies' blood."

"_**That does not answer my question!**_" Ichigo snapped and dug Zangetsu deeper into her stomach. "_**Now tell me what everyone is calling me!**_"

Hitomi chuckled a bit, "You're known throughout both worlds as the _**Ocita chi no tenshi **_(_Fallen_ _Blood Angel_)." She answered him

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "_**Fallen Blood Angel?**_" He repeated before looking down at a barly alive Hitomi. "_**And pray tell how told you this information?**_"

"She only told me her name," Hitomi explained. "I could not see her face because she covered it with a hood."

"_**I did not ask for that,**_" He growled out. "_**Tell me the name before I kill you now and find it out by myself.**_"

"Akua Shuzen," She said simply

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at hearing the familiar name, he remember that Moka had told her that was her eldest sister and the one that she was fond of. Ichigo scoffed, it seems like his destiny was wiping that whole damn family from existence. He didn't care though, he would make sure he found this bitch and beat her within an inch of her life before ordering her to tell him what he needed to know. He could also find out if that bitch was responsible for Fairy Tale for finding out about Kumiko.

"Please let me go," Hitomi begged. "I told you everything you needed to know, now please let me go."

Ichigo didn't answer her, with a quick pulse of his reiatsu a un named Getsuga Tensho exploded outward. Just like Keito, Hitomi had no time to scream out as her body was ripped to shreds by Ichigo's power. Again blood scattered around the area like rain, Ichigo picked himself up from his crouch and sheathed Zangetsu behind his back. He looked up towards Moka and the others to see Tsukune looking at him in fear along with the others, Moka seem to be the only one not looking at him in fear but her eyes were narrowed. He scoffed; he didn't care about what either of them thought about him. Too many mistakes leaving enemies alive as cost him too much, he would be damn if he made the same mistake again.

"...Why?" Tsukune asked still looking shocked. "She had given you everything you wanted and you still killed her." Anger flashed through his eyes as he growled in rage, "WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU TO KILL SOMEONE YOU BEGGED FOR THEIR LIFE?"

"_**A fallen angel**_," Ichigo told him simply. He narrowed his eyes at Tsukune before disappearing and reappearing directly in front of him. "_**Many mistakes of just 'letting them go' as cost me too much. I will never make that mistake again as long as I live.**_" He growled out

Any other time Tsukune would have back down, but this time he held strong and glared back at Ichigo. Through his anger, the ghoul inside him reacted and unleashed a bit of his youki to transform his eyes blood red. "That gave you _**no right to kill them you damn monster!**_"

"_**I have to become a monster to kill a monster,**_" Ichigo growled out meaning every word he said. "_**But if you don't like what I'm doing then try and stop me.**_" With a quick snatch, Zangetsu was back in his right hand and bleeding red with power. "_**If you don't won't anyone else to be kill that stand in my way then kill me,**_" His eyes were now glowing a deep ruby as he stared in Tsukune's eyes. "_**Show me that you're not the completely pussy I think you are.**_"

Tsukune growled and clenched his fist in anger; he was so close to losing himself as he stared at this _monster_ before him. "_**You're not right for her,**_" He growled out

Kurumu stepped forward, her eyes filled with worry as she looked on at the scene before her. "Please Tsukune stop this," She pleaded. "He's only trying to bait you into fighting him."

"Kurumu's right Tsukune," Mizore said with a worry look also over her face. "He's only trying to make you latch out first so he could have a reason to fight him."

Tsukune flauter for a moment, he knew what both they were saying was true but he could let go at what he saw. Even thought those two had done cruel things to Moka and Kumiko that he would never forgive them for, but he would want anyone to suffer a death what they went through. Thinking about it made him even angrier, nobody no matter how much wrong they had done deserve a death like that. His anger tripled and the familiar marking's began crawling up his face and around other parts of his body. Seeing this, Moka and the others began fearing for his safety and along with his insanity as well.

Moka cursed as she looked at him, '_Damn why the ghoul has to start taking over now of all times! I don't have that much power to fight him if he loses control. Ichigo has far enough power to take him down put I think Tsukune losing himself will give him a reason to kill him.'_

Ichigo scoffed at both Kurumu and Mizore, he then turn his gaze back towards Tsukune. "_**So what's its going to be boy?**_" He asked tauntly, "_**Are you finally going to make a choice without making sure those sluts are protecting you or are you finally going to man up and do something for your damn self.**_"

"_**RRRGGGGHHHH!**_" Tsukune roared in rage, letting the ghoul inside him taking complete control. He swung towards Ichigo with all his might, the ghoul's added power making him twice as strong as and faster than he was before. But even with his add power and speed, he was still moving far too slow for something Ichigo could dodge.

The orange haired shinigami move his head to the side to avoid the punch from the possessed human, his pupils shrink before a kick slammed directly into Tsukune's stomach. The ghoul possessed teen flew across the meadow until he slammed into a tree, cracking it on contact. Tsukune was back up in an instant and he looked at Ichigo with an intense glare, he growled as he looked at the orange haired teen. Ichigo looked at the teen before him with narrowed his; seeing the marking that was across his face he knew that something was wrong with him. He scoffed before stabbing Zangetsu into the ground; he cracked his knuckles before glaring at Tsukune.

"You truly are weak," Ichigo said without any emotion in his body. "You had to gain someone else power to become strong and don't even know how to use it right." He narrowed his eyes, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to beat your ass so badly that you want even be able to say my name without being scared shitless."

The ghouls seem to respond that Ichigo was a danger to it and race towards the shinigami with its fist extended towards his face. Ichigo smirked deadly, ducked under the punch and slammed his fist into Tsukune's stomach. The ghouls possessed teen widen his eyes in shock and took steps back, clutching his stomach in pain. He looked up just in time as a spin kick slammed into his face, the blow would have sent him flying but Ichigo wasn't through at all with him. He quickly grabbed onto Tsukune's jacket and began raining blows onto his face repeatedly on both sides of his jaw.

The girls watched on has Tsukune was beating, not even landing a blow on Ichigo who continue raining blows on him. Each of the girls had tears in their eyes as they watched on, Moka was the only one that didn't have tears in her eyes but it was clear that it was hurting her seeing Tsukune being beaten like this. With another savage uppercut to his chin, Tsukune was sent spinning onto the ground. His face littered with scars along with a swollen right eyes that he could barely see out of.

"I hope that is not all you can give me you damn weakly," Ichigo stated coldly. "Because I'm far from finish with this ass wiping that has been waiting for you ever since the first day you said the wrong shit to me." He slammed a kick into Tsukune's body, "Now get up bitch and take this ass wiping like you deserve."

Tsukune growled in rage, he quickly picked himself up with his best ability and swung a punch towards Ichigo's face. But again it was futile as Ichigo avoided it with ease and slammed a right hook across his face, he staggered back and grunted in pain. He growled and swung towards Ichigo again, but he was met again with being dodge and a blow slamming into his gut. He bent forward in pain and coughed up blood, he only had a second before another savage uppercut slammed into his forehead. He cried out in rage and his body was sent slamming across the area until he stopped when he met a tree.

Ichigo stood up right and glared at Tsukune in anger. His right hand along with his left was covered in a bit of Tsukune's blood that fell with each blow he ran onto his face. He watched as Tsukune picked himself up and growled at him, the black marking across his face growing until they almost completely cover it. The dark youki around his body increase and became much darker then it was, causing the girl to widen their eyes in fear.

"No," Kurumu screamed in despair. Her knees buckled under her and she dropped helplessly to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself as tears continue to pour free. "Tsukune!" Beside her, Mizore's lollipop fell from her mouth as tears also began filling her eyes. Yukari herself was crying far worst then either Mizore or Kurumu, standing close to her the red haired vampire turn away with a failed angered look on her face.

Moka was completely paralyzed where she stood, she didn't know if she was suppose to help Tsukune and stop this or let Ichigo continue. Her emotion's and feeling for both of them were raging in her mind and she didn't know what to choose. Either keeps the love that she has held for a man that as help her out since last year, or try to reclaim a love that she has lost four years ago. She didn't know what she was suppose to do, and for that reason it anger her more than anything right now.

'_What am I suppose to do!_' She snapped at herself, '_I don't want to see Tsukune die and I don't want to lose everything I hold with Ichigo. What should I do?'_

_"Save Tsukune-kun!" _Outer Moka screamed within the Rosario

Inner Moka widen her eyes and looked down to see her Rosario on the ground glowing slighty. She picked it up and stared at it, '_What did you say?'_ She asked

"_Save Tsukune before Ichigo ends up killing him!" _Outer Moka cried out, "_I know we still care deeply for Ichigo but we can't let him kill Tsukune."_

Inner Moka was slightly for a second, and her outer self was scared that she would interfere on what was happening. Inner Moka picked her head up and glared at Ichigo, she quickly but Kumiko down on the ground and put the Rosario within the girls hand. She then rushed forward as fast as her current state; she leaped towards Ichigo and extended her leg to strike. Ichigo sensed the attack and extended his arm and grabbed a whole of Moka's ankle, the silver haired vampire narrowed her eyes and changed her position, sending another kick towards Ichigo's face.

All the girls gasped as Ichigo easily blocked the kick with his left forearm; Moka's eyes widen as well before they narrowed. Both stared at each other for a moment before Ichigo narrowed his eyes in anger, Moka widen her eyes and before she could move she found herself being through towards the ground. She easily flipped her body in mid air and landed gracefully on her feet; she looked up and narrowed her eyes. Ichigo looked at her before switching his gaze towards Tsukune who was growling at him, the markings on his face now completely cover it.

'_Why did he throw me away harder than that?'_ Moka thought in suspension, '_He as more than enough power to do so then why did he do?'_

"Looks like that power of yours has completely consumed you," Ichigo stated coldly. His statement causes the girls around him to cry out in sadness, he scoffed at each one of them not caring at all. He turn his back on Tsukune and grabbed onto Zangetsu tightly, "It seems like it's time to put you completely out of you misery for _**good.**_"

Moka eyes widen in alarm, '_He's going to kill him this time, I have to stop him before he kill's Tsukune for true this time.'_

Ichigo still didn't even bother facing Tsukune directly; he kept his gaze solely on Zangetsu and nothing else. The elegant clever glowed red and began cracking the ground below it, his grip on the large zanpakuto tighten even more. Seeing this as a challenge, Tsukune roared before rush towards Ichigo with his fist extended. Moka and the other's had no time to move as Ichigo twisted his body and swung towards Tsukune with the full intend to end his life. Time seem to slow down as Moka widen her eyes, she began to think back to all the times Tsukune had help her throughout her time here.

She could just stand here and let him die; she could deny that he was so important to her since become her friend. Even though she saw him nothing as a weakling and an item for when she wanted a snack, he had proven time and time again that he was there for her and her friend. She could not let him die; he was too kind to receive a death at a place he wasn't even supposed to be at in the first place.

"_**NOOOOOOOO!**_"__Moka screamed, "_**DOOONNN'T KILLL TSUKUNNNNEEEE!**_"

Ichigo's eyes widen in alarm hearing Moka's plead, the surprise look in his eyes vanished as the familiar coldness replace them. He finished his swing and Moka and the others watched as an arc of what looked like blue energy phased completely through Tsukune's body. Both boys' stood only inches apart from one another, each not moving a muscle as they looked forward. Not even a couple of seconds later, Tsukune eyes close and his body crashed to the ground. Ichigo stood up to his full height before swinging Zangetsu to clean whatever was on it.

"TSUKUNE!" The girls, expect Moka, ran to his body and kneeled by him. Each one of them desperately trying to see if the boy was alive, not believing that the one they still loved was dead. Moka turn her head in shamed and walked towards Kumiko who was still blocking out everything her father had told her to, she smiled sadly at her daughter before grabbing the Rosario from her hands. With a quick snap, the Rosario was placed back on the clip changing her back to her outer self. Ichigo turn his head to looks as Moka's hair turn pink along with her eyes turning back to emerald.

Outer Moka looked around confused for a moment before her eyes lied on Ichigo. She stared at him sadly before she looked behind him to see Kurumu and the other kneeing by Tsukune who wasn't... moving at all. "... No," Tears began falling from her eyes along with sobs. She looked at Ichigo with an anger look on her face. "You're a completely bastard! You knew Tsukune couldn't beat you but you baited him into fighting you." She rushed towards Tsukune and utter one more saying to the man that she know thought she loved. "Tsukune was right... you are now nothing more than a heartless monster."

Ichigo didn't know why, but those words seem to stink more than anything coming from her mouth. He clutched Zangetsu tightly in his hands before walking over towards Kumiko; he bent down and scooped the little girl in his arms. Kumiko felt this and open her eyes to their directly into Ichigo's eyes. She gasped in shock at what she saw, never before would she think that she would see this before from her strong daddy.

_Tears_

"Daddy..." She shuttered out still in shock. She raised her hand and wiped the few tears that was on her dad's face. "Why are you crying Daddy? Please stop crying."

Ichigo cursed himself before using his left hand to wipe away the few tears that was on his face. He felt disgusted with himself that he was crying from that _bitches _words. '_That's the last thing I ever do for that bitch._" He growled in his mind

"Daddy are you ok?" Kumiko asked him, her brown eyes looking at him with worry

Ichigo chuckled softly at her, he placed is hands on her head and stared into her eyes. "You seem to be the only one left that understands me," Ichigo said. "Never forget that I love you, and I'm proud that you are my daughter."

Kumiko looked at her dad in confusion, not getting what he was saying to her. She smiled at him and giggled, "I'm proud of you too Daddy," She said happily

Ichigo nodded and place a soft kiss on her head, "I'm glad you are Kumiko."

Moka kneeled by her friends and clutched onto Tsukune as tightly as she could. "... Tsukune," She whispered through sobs. The tears falling from her eyes began to fall from her eyes as she continues to clutch onto the boy she care for. "This is my entire fault Tsukune; please forgive me if you can here." She pleaded, "If my past would have never followed me then you would have had to get in the middle of it and die."

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU DAMN MONSTER!" Kurumu screamed in rage. Moka noted that her words weren't directed towards her, something she found strange at the moment. The pink haired vampire looked at Kurumu, who was looking at Ichigo's back. "Why did you have to come to this damn school? Why did you have to show you're damn face at this place?"

Seeing her friend in pain, Mizore stood up and stood by her. She put her hand on the succubus shoulder, trying to comfort her the best way she could at the moment, even though she was going through the same pain as Kurumu was. She looked at Ichigo with a fierce glare in her tear soaked eyes, "If you hadn't even appeared here in the first place, none of this would have happen." She stated coldly, "We would have somehow defeated them like we always do to our enemies. But you just came to unleash and kill people like the monster you are." She scoffed in disgust, "Hitomi was right, you are what the name the two worlds as given you."

Ichigo said nothing; he remained silent as he looked on ahead of him. But his grip on Zangetsu was so tight that his blood started to lick from his palm, he desperately to hold in his anger and rage the best way he could. In his arms, Kumiko looked at the scene before her in anger as she looked at Mizore for saying those things about her daddy. She shifted her gaze towards Moka who was clutching onto Tsukune and rocking the boy's body back and forward, her large brown eyes narrowed in anger at seeing this.

"It's a fitting name isn't it?" Ichigo finally spoke. He raised his left hand and stared at it, "_**Ocita chi no tenshi **_(_Fallen__ blood angel_)." He laughed a bit before he began walking towards the forest, "Fits perfectly for a man like me."

"_**Jejeje,**_" Hearing that familiar creeping laughed, each of them turn to see the chairmen standing close by a tree along with Ruby. The older witch also had tears in her eyes and was throwing a murderous look at Ichigo. Kumiko saw this and glared back at Ruby, her brown eyes glowing purple due to her sudden anger.

Ruby paused for a second as she saw this, she could feel the power the girl possessed in her body and was surprise as the high amount she could feel. It was expected that the girl would have a high amount of youki within her body being half vampire, but she seem to have more than some youkai on campus right now. That didn't sit too well with her, she would have to ask the Chairmen about that later when she was alone with him. She saw Yukari and rushed towards the small girl, but not without throwing one last hateful glare in Ichigo's direction.

"What are you talking about Chairmen?" Kurumu asked, the tears still pouring from her eyes. She pointed towards Ichigo in anger, "That heartless bastard is just what Tsukune-kun said! He's nothing but a monster that needs to be killed for what he's done!"

That was the last sentence she said before a small foot slammed into her face, she cried out in pain as her head was sent to the side from the blow. Since Mizore was standing right next to her, she also relieved a blow from Kurumu's head colliding with her's. Both girls' body crash to the ground, both daze for a second as the pounding in their head wouldn't stop. Shaking both of their heads, both girls' glared at each other before looking for whoever hit them. Their glares changed to completely shocked at what they saw just meters away from them.

Kumiko was standing where Kurumu and Mizore was standing just seconds ago, the small girl had a look of rage on her small face. Her fist was clenched tightly at her sides along with angry tears that were falling from her eyes. A purple aura was swirling around the girl's body like flames, licking the ground and burning pieces as she took a step forward. Moka looked at her daughter in shock, never before had she saw Kumiko so angry before along with her being able to move that fast.

'_How was Kumiko able to move so fast?'_ Moka thought as she looked at her daughter. '_She's only four years old, no one that age should be able to move that fast.'_

"Don't you dare," Kumiko growled out glaring at both Kurumu and Mizore. "Ever say you WISH MY DADDY DEAD!" She took a step forward but the sudden power she gains vanishes, causing the girl to stumble. Moka's eyes widen in alarm and she quickly picked herself up to rush towards Kumiko, but paused once Ichigo phased into view and grabbed Kumiko before she could.

Ichigo stood up to his full height and watched silently as Kumiko clutched onto his shihakusho. He looked a Moka for a moment before scoffing and turning away from her, not even bothers to say a word to her. Moka flinched at that, she looked on sadly as Ichigo walk forward and vanished from sight, taking Kumiko with him.

'_Maybe I went too far at what I said to him,_' she thought sadly before frowning. '_But He killed Tsukune-kun! What was I suppose to say when something like this happens?'_

Kurumu groan and rubbed her jaw in pain, a bit tick that a four year old was able to get in her defense without her noticing a thing. "Moka what's up with you're daughter?" She asked. "I never seen a four year old be able to move that fast."

Moka didn't answer her, she turn around and walked back towards Tsukune's body. She looked down on it in sadness, the familiar tears falling from her eyes. "This is my entire fault," She cried out softly. "I should have never brought you in this" her emotions became too much, she drop to the ground and buried her head into Tsukune stomach. Her painful cries filling the sky around them, the others watched on in sadness as the girl continue to cry.

"... Moka-chan?" A familiar voice spoke

Moka along with everyone eyes, expect the Chairmen widen their eyes at hearing the familiar voice. Each looked down to see Tsukune looking at each of them with a daze look on his face, his eyes was cloudy a bit but he was clearly alive. All the girls surrounding his body had tears in their eyes as they looked at him. Tsukune on the other hand was confused, the only think he remember was being beyond angry at Ichigo for killing those two. He looked around to see if Ichigo was still there, but found nothing of him whatsoever around.

He looked back at his friends and was confused at seeing the tears in their eyes. "What's wrong you guys?" He asked them in worry before narrowing his eyes. "Did Ichigo do you something or hurt either one of you?"

"TSUKUNE!" They all screamed in joy. The boy only widen his eyes in shock as each girl pile on top of him, he cried out but laughed nonetheless. He was glad that each of them wasn't hurt; he wouldn't forgive himself if either of them was hurt when he was knocked out.

"_**Even through the torment he is letting himself go through,**_" The gang paused for a moment and looked up to stare at the Chairmen. Each of them gasped in shock at seeing he didn't have the familiar mad grin on his face, this time he had a sad frown upon his face. "_**He mange to be able to save someone's life.**_"

"What are you talking about?" Kokoa asked crossing her arms over her chest. "How was that bastard able to save a life when he just killed two people?"

The grin was back on his face in an instant, "_**That large sword he carries around with him is no original sword like you might think.**_"

"What's so special about that overgrown butcher knife?" Kurumu asked sarcastically

"_**It's called a zanpakuto,**_" Chairmen explained to them. "_**When Moka screamed at him not to kill Tsukune, he quickly changes the reiatsu of his zanpkauto and sealed away the ghoul that was in Tsukune's soul.**_"

Tsukune along with the others widen their eyes at that, each of them never thinking that Ichigo of all people would actually save someone. Moka felt herself stiffen and her body froze in completely horror. She looked down at her trembling hands, remembering the words she had spoke to Ichigo just before she rush to Tsukune.

'_Tsukune was right,_" She said, "_You are nothing but a heartless monster._"

Chairmen turn around and began walking away, "_**It seems that you are not the monster you think you are Ichigo.**_" He chuckled as his body began fading from view, "_**You truly do fit the title of Fallen Blood Angel.**_"

Tsukune looked confused at that, "What is he talking about you guys?" He asked

"Hitomi told Ichigo that people in both worlds calls him by that," Mizore explained helping him to his feet. "Say's he wipe out towns before he arrived here, and others just gave him the name."

Kokoa scoffed, "I don't put it passed him." She growled, "That bastard's still nothing but a monster! One good doesn't erase all the other horrible things he has done."

"NO!"

They all paused in what they were saying, each of them turn and widen their eyes at seeing Moka in tears. She had her hands cover her mouth and she was rocking her body backwards and forwards as sobs rack through her body. Tsukune rushed towards her and wrap his arms around her body, but Moka did not even respond to him or acknowledge that he was there. He body began to tremble as she began screaming, tears continue to pour even more then when she thought Tsukune was killed.

"Moka-chan what's wrong?" Tsukune asked shaking her to get her to respond. "Please answer me Moka-chan."

Moka didn't answer him; the only think her mind continues to pour into her head was the cruel words she spoke to Ichigo.

_Heartless monster_

_Heartless monster_

_Heartless monster_

She reared her head back and screamed with everything she had; pulling her emotions into every word she spoke.

"ICCCCCHHHHHIIIIGGGGOOOOO!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End chapter nine**_

_**Author Notes: **_I must be feeming for an ass wiping by a angry mob of reader's who actually love my fic's. But you know what I just don't give a (Excuse my language), but I love all of ya and hope you enjoyed this chapter. But a lot of working into this and sorry for leaving this in another cliffhanger, I really don't be trying just writing and don't know how to end it in any other way. Also sorry for the week long update, I was suppose to finish writing this Friday but I wanted to take a few days as a break from writing. Kumiko's power bursts will be explain and you will be very surprise on why her powers are reacting like this

_**Author Notes #2: **_I might be moving all of my fic's to another sight if really start cramping down on fic's that are MA to them. Really doesn't make any sense to them and pisses me off since they just want to start doing this after ten freaking years of not saying a damn thing until now. Going to lose a lot of writing (Me as well) if they really do become really serious with this. I will posted if they take this fic off where I'm going to posted it on another sight, I will use one of my other fic's and put my new user name or the same one I will use. That's all I have to say and thank you for reading this

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Title:**_ Nightmares

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_Again I give my thanks to everyone that as been reading Eclipse and leaving me very positive reviews about my work. I myself have been really enjoying writing this each time I seat down at my computer seat, so thank you again for enjoying this fic. When I first start writing this, I made it my goal to try and reach a thousand reviews, but I don't see that likely happening. That doesn't mean I'm not proud of this because I'm very proud of it, I will just have to try even harder on the sequel I plan on writing after this. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter in this wonderful work of mine.

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse **_

_A savage growl tore through Ichigo's lips as he stared at the thousands and thousands of Hollow's and Quinces that surround him and swarming in Karakura Town. He was set in a defensive stance and gripping tightly on Tensa Zangetsu that was coated in the enemies blood. His Bankai shihakusho laid in nothing but rags, leaving it in a similar state it was in when he fought against Ulquiorra. Half his upper body along with his forehead was covered in his own blood, wounds that were caused by strikes that he could not block or evade. His breathing was coming out in rags as he glared at each and every last Hollow and Quincy that stepped closer towards him. _

_Normally if anyone else was in a similar situation with thousands of enemies that wanted nothing but to kill them, fear would be ripping at their heart which would lead them to death. Ichigo knew this and that's why every last bit of fear he had was replace by nothing but rage and a desire to live through this. From the beginning since this day started, he had to watch while fighting harder then he ever had as all of his friends were killed before his eyes. The tears that he had shad for them were long gone and replace by a murderous gaze in his eyes._

_The pity he had for his enemies wasn't there anymore; he had no desire to let anyone of them walk out of his home town alive. He didn't care if he uses every bit of his reiatsu he had within his body, none of them was living this place alive. He swore that on his soul, he had to make it out of this place alive to get revenge against Aizen and Alexander, the two bastards that cause this destruction and the death of everyone he cared about. He couldn't let pity enter his body, if he did then that would mean certain death for him if he let anyone of these bastards leave. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of one of the Hollow's roaring before racing towards him._

_He quickly bent low to dodge the blow, charging reiatsu into his fist he thrusted it forward into the beast stomach. The Hollow roared in pain but Ichigo wasn't finish with it, he quickly rip his hand out it's stomach before slamming his right hand around it's neck. He roared before twisting his body in a full circle, knocking back each Hollow and Quincy that got close to him. With a savage thrusted of his hand, he sent the Hollow within his grasp flying towards another pile of enemies, creating a runaway for him. He narrowed his eyes before running through it, Tensa Zangetsu clutched so tightly in his hands that his palms were bloody._

_Hollow's and Quinces alike reached for him, sent cero's and spiritual arrows towards him, but none of that care to him. He continued running forward with all the strength he hand left in his body, cutting down each and every last Hollow and Quincy that got within his reach. He quickly came to a stop when a large Hollow made a leap for him; he bent low before phasing out of view and phasing back into view and couple of feet away. Quickly as he could, he thrusted his left hand out and charged as much reiatsu as he could in his hands. A second later a large red ball of energy formed in his hands, creating a dark red glow around the already darken area that was covered in flames._

_"RRRRGGGHHHH!" Ichigo roared, releasing the cero within the heard of enemies. Cries of pain and horror screams filled the air as Hollow and Quincy alike was obliterated within the blast. He didn't have time to stare long as a Quincy charged towards him; he jumped and use his attacker's back as a weight. He charged his reiatsu into Tensa Zangetsu and as soon as his feet hit the ground, he throws it as hard as he could into the crowd._

_The long black datio was like a dead projectile as it tore through each and every last Quincy and Hollow that stood in its way. It went a mile before it cut down a building and stabbing into the ground, the building falling and killing Hollow's and Quinces that were to unfortunate to stand in it's way. Ichigo wasn't no time in grapping the Quincy he use by the back of his neck, he didn't even pause as he twists the Quincy's neck quickly to break it. He quickly turns around and glares at each Hollow and Quincy that was grinning at him darkly for some odd reason._

_"What the hell are you grinning at you bastards!" He roared. "Do you think what you have did to my home is funny? None of you will leave here alive! I swear you all that."_

_One Quincy step forward, just like her comrades she was dress in a causal white Quincy uniform. She looked at Ichigo with a dark smirk on her face, "I must say that I'm impressed that you are still able to fight with all the wounds you have."_

_Ichigo growled at her, his eyes beginning to bleed black. "You don't need to worry about me," He snarled. "Because I'm not going to be the one dead by the end of this day"_

_The woman laughed darkly at him, "And how do you think that Kurosaki Ichigo?" She asked him tauntly. "You are low on reiatsu and you seem to be barley standing right now."_

_Ichigo said nothing, he raised his right hand over his face before ripping down as hard as he could. His Hollow mask appearing in a instant, his now glowing menacing yellow eyes were filled with nothing but bloodlust and rage. He took a step forward and grabbed two zanpakuto's that were stabbed into the ground; he twisted both of them in his hands before crutching low. The woman was still smirking at him, but he could see the growing fear in her eyes._

_He chuckled darkly at it_

_"What I'm going to do is kill every last one of you," He growled out in a hollow like voice. The woman had no time to react as Ichigo disappeared and phased right in front of her face. "And I'm going to start with you first!"_

_With a quick thrusted of his left hand, Ichigo stabbed the zanpakuto in the woman's stomach as hard as he could. The woman screamed in pain and looked up into his eyes with a pleading look in her eyes, begging for her life to be spare. Ichigo didn't even give her a glance before he pulled the zanpakuto upward, cutting her in half and spearing her blood all over him. He roared as each and every last Hollow and Quincy came rushing towards him, each intending on killing him before he did them. Both zanpakuto's in his hands were both bleeding black as he continue to cut through them all, bathing himself with their blood and cries of pain._

_He had no choice but to fight, if he did stop then he would be killed without hesitation from either of them. As he continues to fight, memories of his friends and family continue to flash through his minds. Seeing their smiling faces and grins, then seeing their deaths before his eyes caused him to get angrier and angrier the more he fought. He began to become more brutal, stabbing one of the zanpakuto's in an enemies throat and letting them sit their and die on their own blood. Cutting them in half from the waist or stabbing a zanpkauto in their throat and twisting it with all his strength._

_He suddenly became aware that he was enjoying what he was doing, watching with glee as each of them was cut down before him. He wanted every last one of them to feel pain just like he was right now, he wanted them to regret ever coming here and what they had done. He quickly jumped back to avoided a strike that was aim for his arm before swinging down on the person. He paused for a moment and watched as the Quincy that tried to take his arm off hit the ground. He then snared and raised one of the zanpakuto's on the air, without hesitating he thrusted it down on the fallen Quinces head, killing him instantly without any grief or sadness._

_He quickly looked up to see more Hollow's and Quinces rushing towards him, he raised his now right free hand at his side. A second later Tensa Zangetsu phased into his hand, already glowing with reiatsu. He swung it in a arc, releasing a un named Getsuga Tensho that tore through hundreds of them. He watched each of them screamed in pain with nothing but disgust in his eyes, telling himself that they deserve every bit of pain he put upon them._

_"Kuro... saki-kun?"_

_Ichigo's eyes widen in disbelief, never thinking that he would here his name being called like that again. He turns around slowing and gasped in shock at what he saw, his hands began trembling along with tears that fell from his eyes. Standing before him was a very alive Orihime who he had thought died in the sacrificing explosion Uryuu had created for him to try and escape. He looked her over, seeing each wound that ran across her body, never really seeing her injure like this since he knew her. He stepped forward before wrapping his arms around her, his Hollow mask crumbling away as he buried his face in the crutch of her neck._

_"Orihime," He gasped out. "I thought you died in the explosion, how are you still alive?"_

_Orihime chuckled a bit before wincing in pain. "I tired my best to save Ishida-kun with my Santen Kesshun, but the explosion he created was too great for me to handle." Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. "I couldn't save him Kurosaki-kun; all of our friends are dead!"_

_Ichigo said nothing a first, he just continues to hug her as she cried. "Don't worry Orihime," He told her. "I promise that we will make it out of here alive." He smiled a bit a she nodded her head, he then quickly turn around gesturing her to get on his back._

_Orihime nodded with a small blush on her face, but quickly shook her head thinking it was no time for that right now. She climbed on and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, before burying her face in his neck. Ichigo stood tall and looked at Orihime with a smile on his face, truly happy that one of his friends was still alive. He wasn't going to be alone in this world like he thought he was, he had someone that was going to be with him. He turns his gaze back towards the Hollow's and Quinces that surprisingly didn't make a move to attack him._

_He narrowed his eyes at that, not believing for a second that either of these bastards would just sit there and let him talk to Orihime. They were planning something and he knew it, but he had no time to stand and try and figure out what they were planning. He had to find away out of Karakura, he had no time to stay here and try to kill every last one of them like he planned on doing. He had to find away out of here as quickly as he could, he glance at Orihime one more time and felt that she was still breathing. All the wounds that covered her body along with her blood began worrying him to know end._

_He also could tell that she hardly had any reiatsu left within her body, saying that she could not use her powers to heal herself like she would have. He turns back around and glared hatefully, he clutched Tensa Zangetsu tightly in his hands before rushing forward. The second he move, hundreds of them rushed towards him but Ichigo continue to do what he was doing before Orihime appeared before his, cutting down each and every last one that stood in his way, using the rage that was fueling him to keep pushing himself forward as hard as he could. Blood falling all over him along with Orihime that clutched him tighter as he race through their home town._

_"We're almost out of here Orihime!" He called out to her, "Just please hold on as best as you could."_

_"I'll... try my best Kurosaki-kun," She coughed violently for a few seconds, causing Ichigo to become even more worried for her._

_"Please Orihime," He pleaded to her while dodging a strike that was aim for him. He growled before cutting clean throw the Hollow that blocked his path. "Try to hang just a bit longer, I promise you that we're almost out of town."_

_He felt her nod to him and felt glad that she still had strength to do that at least. He narrowed his eyes before using his Bankai's speed to get away from the army that was chasing him. He quickly jumps onto a large building before leaping off of it, using that to glide over each Hollow and Quincy. He took a brief moment to look over his now destroyed town that was covered in nothing but flames, he remembered how those flames had began. Old man Yama had use the last bit of his strength to kill about ten Vasto Lorde that had followed the rain of Hollows that swarm in through the Garganta that bastard Aizen had made._

_Everything was destroyed; everything that he had once had in his life was gone from his world. He felt helpless while looking over the town, the very town he had sworn to protect was no more like it once was. It was no a battle ground that was filled with nothing but death, bodies of humans that lived in Karakura laid across the town in pools of blood. Never in his life had Ichigo seen so much death before his eyes, no one his age should have to experiences something like this. But he had no time to weep over what as happen, he had to make it out of this now destroyed town and get Orihime to a doctor as fast as he could. He would not allow Orihime to die while on his watch, he lost too much since this day had started to lose her now._

_He grinned a bit as the exist of the town began to fill his vision, moment later he slowly approached the ground. "Orihime," He called out looking behind. His eyes widen as he saw that she wasn't moving a inch, panic began to fill his system. "Orihime? Wake up Orihime!" She shouted_

_The said girl jumped a bit before looking at Ichigo with a tired look in her eyes. "I'm okay Kurosaki-kun," She assured him with a smile. "Just a bit tired that's all."_

_Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her before sitting her on the ground. "Just hold on as long as you can Orihime," He asked her. "I just have to create a opening in the barrier my father and Kisuke created around Karakura." He explained to her before standing up, he smiled at her before facing back towards the barrier._

_Ichigo narrowed his eyes and placed his hands in front of him, an instant later a yellow glow appeared. He had remembered what Kisuke had told him before he too had met his death to those filthy bastards, all he had to do was charge enough of his reiatsu into the barrier and it should cause a small enough opening for him and Orihime to escape from. Charging a small bit of reiatsu into his hands, he then put more force in his hand and waiting as the barrier began to slowly make an opening. A full minute later the barrier had a big enough hole in it so he had Orihime could passed through, he grin before turning back towards Orihime with a grin of hope on his face._

_"Come on Orihime," He walked toward her and helps her to her feet. "Only a few minutes left and we'll be in the next-" He trailed off as a unknown reiatsu washed over him. He narrowed his eyes and looked in front of him, looking across the darkness to see two blood red eyes staring back at him. He could see who it is because of how dark it was out, but he could tell that the person was a female and that she was wearing what looked like a coat that was flapping in the wind._

_The woman or girl was staring directly back at him, eyes full of mischief and glee as she continue to stare at him. Rage began to overwhelm his body, did that bitch think that what happen here was funny? Hundreds and thousands of lives lost because of two men's revenge and fear of him and this bitch had the nerve to laugh? He clenched his teeth in rage along with his fist, every desire in his body was telling him to rush forward and kill her without any remorse from doing it. He shook the feeling off as quickly as he could, knowing he had far more to worry about then killing her._

_"Come on Orihime it-" He trailed off as pain exploded in his left shoulder, he cried out in pain as it felt like needles puncher all over his body. He was suddenly aware that he could fill his left arm at all; he looked at his side to see a Quincy grinning at him darkly and clutching a small blooded sword in her hand._

_"Now without that left arm of you're," She said raising the blade over her head. "You no longer have the skill or reiatsu to protect yourself any longer." She swung it downward towards Ichigo who snarled at her in rage._

_Not willing to die just yet, Ichigo grabbed the blade in mid swing just before it plunged into his head. The girl gave a surprise gasp and tried to pull it from Ichigo's grasp, but try as she might she couldn't get him to let go. She then heard a crack and the last thing before she died was a broken piece of the blade she was holding being stabbed into her head. Ichigo growled and twisted the broken blade in the girls head, making sure she was dead and wouldn't get back up. The body dropped to the ground, the girl's eyes wide with shock as she didn't see her death coming so quickly._

_Ichigo grabbed onto his stop of a left arm, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. He curse himself for his stupidity, allowing himself to let his guard down in the middle of something like this was the stupidest thing he could have ever down. He had to somehow stop the bleed before he die here losing too much blood, something he could not let happen. He looked at the rags he was wearing a quickly tore of a long piece to wrap his stump with, it should be able to hold the bleeding long enough so he could get Orihime to a hospital. Once there he would find someway to stop it completely, but first he had to move fast before more Hollow's and Quinces showed up after them._

_"Orihime..." He stopped once he felt a warm feeling on his left side. Turning around, he gasped in alarm at seeing Orihime trying to heal his left arm. He could also feel that she was using the last bit of reiatsu along with her life energy as well. "STOP IT ORIHIME! YOU'RE GOING TO USE ALL OF YOU'RE REIATSU!"_

_Even through the painful gasp of air, along with the wound that were still covered in her blood. Orihime managed to smile at him like she always did, but this time her grey eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, but I'm not going to make it like you want me too." She told him through a sob, "Even if we do mange to escape from here. I'm going to die before we get to another town."_

_"Please don't say that Orihime," Ichigo pleaded. "Just please stop! We can still make if I use my Hollow mask to increase my speed."_

_Orihime shook her head in denial, the smile still on her face. "You know that's not true Kurosaki-kun," She told him. "I know I'm going to die, but I can at least heal you before I leave this world."_

_"PLEASE STOP!" Ichigo screamed, becoming even more fearful as he saw that her body was beginning to break apart and glow blue. "Don't do this Orihime! We can still make it. Just please believe in me and I will get you to a hospital."_

_"I have always believed in you," She told him closing her eyes and smiling at him. "From the first day I met you I have always believe that you would do great things. Through all the things we all have gone through, I have mange to fall in love with you over and over again."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened a her confession, he felt his body go numb as he stared at the orange haired girl before him. All this time he had view Orihime as nothing but a dear friend to him, he had never knew she had loved him. Now through a time like this while everything was dead and gone around him, he found out that she loved him. And now she was going to leave him as well, he grabbed a whole of her and kisses her with all he had. Pleading in his mind and hoping that she would leave him, telling himself that this was just a dream._

_He pulled back and buried his face in her neck. He felt her slowly wrap her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly with all the remaining strength she had. "Don't go Orihime," He pleaded to her feeling tears fall from his own eyes. "I'm so sorry that I didn't see it from before, just please don't die and leave me alone."_

_Orihime chuckled a bit, feeling the last remaining bit of her strength beginning to leave her. She looked around herself to see small balls of blue energy floating in the air, seeing this she could help but laugh in joy. "I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun but I must go." She grabbed her hairpins and placed them within his hands before looking him dead in the eyes. "I love you Kurosaki-kun," That was the last words she said before her body faded from view._

_Ichigo stood there with his eyes wide with disbelief, not believing what he had just saw before him. The only person he had left was gone, he was finally alone with no love ones or friends by his side. Orihime died looking at him with a smile on his face, using the last bit of reiatsu she had to heal his stupid mistake. It was his fault she died; he couldn't blame no one else but himself for not keeping his guard up. The girl that loved him was gone, dying before him with the kind smile she always had when she looked at him._

_Ichigo felt several different reiatsu surround him, not letting him have any opportunity to escape if he wanted too. But Ichigo was far from planning to escape, he felt rage build him as he continue to stare upward at the darken sky. His reiatsu began to leak from his body, creating a circle that surround him from the Hollow's and Quinces that stood where they were observing him. He could feel something unknown within his body trying to break free from his body, reading to unleashed something he had never use within his time as a shinigami. It felt similar to something he had use before, but this time it was ten times darker then it previously was._

_He didn't try to hold it back, he let it escape and feel his body with new found power that he had never used before. His skin was getting hot, along with his eyes that was being covered with black reiatsu. Nothing was holding him back now; they had taken everything away from him and left him with nothing. Ichigo stood up clutching his head in pain as his hair began to grow longer and longer. He reared his head back, letting lose a inhuman roar that swarm throughout the entire town._

_"__**RRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!**_"

"Daddy wake up!" A voice called out to him, "Please daddy you're scaring me. Please just wake up!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open wide with shock, "AAAHHHHHAAAHH!" He screamed and jumped up from his laying position. His hands instantly grasped Zangetsu that was leaning on the side of his bed, where he had place it the night before he went to bed. His eyes looked around in alarm, looking for anyone that would take this change to attack him. Once he saw that nobody was around, he let loose a breath before sitting Zangetsu back at the side of his bed.

He grunted in pain as his head began pounding, he clutched it to ease the pain but it seems to hardly have any effect at all. His forehead was covered in sweat from the intense pain and frustration he was having while tiring to sleep. How long as this been going on now? He couldn't even think right because of the memories of that day keep flashing through his mind. It was like his own body was trying to make him remember his failure at trying to protect his love ones. He knew he was nothing but a damn failure! So why was his body denying him the right to have a peaceful night of sleep?

For three months now since he arrived at Yokai Academy, he's been having nothing but nightmares each time he went to sleep. Living the horror's he went through that day, having to relive as he watched his friends killed before his eyes. He was the one that was supposed to protect them, but they had mange to protect him with that last breath in their body. He was grateful to all them for doing all they could for him, but deep down within his soul he couldn't help but be a little angry at them.

Why did they have to sacrifice themselves for someone like him? Their lives met far more to them then his own. So why did they kill themselves so he could get out alive? He shook his head furiously and slammed a fist into the side of his head. He was acting stupid! He knew the reason why they did it! They did it so each of them that were still left could make it out alive. But one by one he had to watch them fall before his eyes before he was the only one left, leaving him with nothing left but hatred and rage that filled through his soul.

He had to accomplish his revenge no matter what the cost or what sacrifices he made to achieve it, he wasn't just doing this for him. He had to kill those to bastards with everything he had, to give his friends and families souls so peace for what they had did to them. He owed each of them that for what they did for him and because of that he could not let him fail. He sighed to himself trying to get control of his breathing; he had been going through the same process for over three months now. But he couldn't lie that this memory he had been far worst then the others he had been having every night.

He suddenly felt a small soft hand on his right cheek, he turn to stare at his daughter who was looking at him with small bits of fear on her face. "Kumiko?" He said slowly

"Are you okay Tou-san?" Kumiko asked him with worry, "You sacred me when you began screaming like you were in pain." She clutched the black teddy bear close to her chest, "Are you hurting anywhere Tou-san? I can try to help as best as I could if you let me."

Ichigo chuckled softly at her, '_Even if you don't think you're doing anything to help me Kumiko.'_ He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, '_You're slowly healing all the pain that's within my heart and I couldn't be thankful enough.'_

Kumiko became confused as her dad wrapped her within his arms and pulled her close into a hug, his body was extremely warm which she was kind of happy for. She had started sleeping in the same bed with him because of the room he had gave her was to cold and she hated sleeping in a room with no light's by herself. Since she had been sleeping in the same bed with her dad, she had sometimes woke up in the middle of the night and found him twisting and turning in the bed. Sweat pouring from his head and hearing him calling out unfamiliar names that she had never heard before. Each name he had called out was edge in nothing but pain and sorrow, something that she was coming more and more worry of.

"Are you sure you're okay Tou-san?" She asked him again and trying to wrap her small arms around his waist.

Ichigo pulled back and gave her a small smile, "I'm okay Kumiko." He told her before climbing out of the bed. "I'm supposed to be protecting you from the monster that you're scared of at night, but it seems that you seem to be doing that for me."

An embarrass blush found it's way on Kumiko's face as her dad mention her being scared of the dark. "I'm not scared Tou-san," She told him pouting. "I just don't like sleeping by myself that's all."

Ichigo chuckled a bit, "I know you're not." He said putting back on his shihakusho that he made sure he washed, "Go hurry up and go take a bath and put on some cloths. I have to take you to you're mother."

Kumiko nodded before walking towards him, she looked up at him for a brief second before grasping his hands with hers. Ichigo paused at what he was doing and looked down at her, a bit curious on why she was suddenly looking at him like that. He bent down low to her level so he could look her directly in the eyes, "What's wrong?" He asked

Kumiko looked at him with fire burning in her eyes, which cause Ichigo to look at her with a small amount of surprise in his eyes. "I promise when I get older that I'm going to be strong enough to protect both you and mommy!" She declare with a fierce look of determination in her eyes

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Don't worry about protecting me Kumiko." He told her before picking himself up, "I can protect myself just find along with you, I don't want you ever having to fight anyone like I had to."

Kumiko looked up at her dad with a shock look, a second later her eyes shifted into a angry scowl. If anyone had saw it, they would have notice that the look she had on her face looked like both of her parents. "But why papa? I want to be strong just like both you and mommy." She told him but stopped once Ichigo slammed his hands on the wall, cracking it slightly under his power.

He shifted his angry gaze towards Kumiko who flinched back at the look in his eyes. "I will _**not**_ have you live the life that I lived Kumiko!" He told her firmly, "Now I don't want to hear this from you again. Are we clear on that Kumiko?"

"But Tou-"

"KUMIKO!" Ichigo snapped in rage. The small girl widen her eyes before flinching back, her eyes began filling with tears before she rush into the bathroom. Ichigo stood there for a moment and looked at the bathroom door with a scowl on his face. Once he heard the water inside being drawn, he turns back around and sighed to himself.

That's something he had never wanted to do to her, but he wouldn't let her enter the life he had with constant danger over her shoulder. He chuckled a bit, Kumiko was just like he was four years ago when he wanted nothing but power to protect his friends and family. He probably was wrong for denying her chance to do what she wanted; he knew that she only wanted power so she could protect what was important to her just like he did. But memories on how many times he almost died fighting an enemy, or the constant danger he rush into without any plan drove that feeling away. He didn't want her to experience the things that he did and the constant battles he had gone through.

No parent in their right mind would want their child to go through something like that; he was just trying to do something right with her. Keeping her away from things like that would protect her, even though now and down in the future she wouldn't agree with it. Too many stupid mistakes in the life had cost him too much, he'll be damn if he made one that cost him his only daughter and family member he had left in this world. His dad had tried to keep him out of that life as well, but that bastard Aizen had planned his whole life out from the start. He had no choice with the things he had gone through because of that bastard, twisting things from behind the scene like the damn snake he was.

Ichigo snarled just thinking about the last moments he saw both Aizen and Alexander, both of them smiling down on him while they made their escape. That same smile played on Aizen's lips like in the Winter War, telling himself that there was nothing that Ichigo could do to stop him. But Ichigo swore that he was going to regret leaving him alive, that was one mistake along with Alexander that both of them was going to take with them to hell. They created something that they both were going to regret for the rest of their lives and their afterlife for eons to come. Ichigo didn't really care how long it took him to grasp the vengeance in his hands, while crushing them both with his bare hands.

He didn't care if it took years to take revenge on them; age was something that Ichigo no longer needed to worry about anymore. He no longer had a human body like he use to have, his body being destroyed in an attack that killed his two sisters. Suddenly he closes his eyes in pain, remembering both Karin and Yuzu's look of fear in their eyes as they looked at him to save him. He tried with all his might to get back to the house as fast as he could, but even with all his speed his Bankai gave him, he did not make it in time to save them. He only made it just in time to see those look in their eyes before the whole house exploded with them in it, leaving nothing left of them in the house.

Another stupid mistake he made, instead of taking both Karin and Yuzu somewhere safe so no arm could happen to them. He made them stay at the house, thinking that they would be safer at home then any other place. But he should have known better then anyone that they wouldn't, he should have known that the enemy would have came looking for him at his house. But he was too damn eager to stop those bastards from attacking Karakura instead of making sure that both his sisters were okay. He blame himself for their deaths, if only he had though things out Like Uryuu always told him then his sisters probably still would have been here with him.

He snarled as more memories of his friends death ran through his mind, each of them causing him to remember his mistakes. His best friend Chad and the man that as been having his back since he met him in junior high school, die fulfilling his promise to him. Chad had died fulfilling that he would always have his back no matter what fight they went through, and that was just what that giant bastard did for him. Picking him off of his feet and throwing him across a whole block just in time as thousands of spiritual arrow slammed into where both him and Chad were standing. Chad was never going too been seen again in this world, just because of the stupid fact that those damn Quincy Arrows destroys the soul.

That bastard Renji; Ichigo paused for a moment and chuckled just remember all the times the two of them fought over dumb things. Renji died fighting two of those Vanenreich, taking both of them out in a similar way Uryuu had done with hundreds of those Quincy bastards. Both Kenpachi and Byakuya standing side by side, cutting down as many as they could until both of them use the last bit of reiatsu they had in their bodies to take out as many Hollow's and Quinces as they could. Ichigo never would have thought he would have saw Byakuya smiling along with Kenpachi while dying in a blaze of glory.

His eyes became darker and a savage snarl tore through his lips remembering what those two bastards did two Rukia. Both of them torture Rukia over Karakura town, both looking on with glee as both himself and the others try to get to her as fast as they could. But even with using all they had, they couldn't get to her fast enough; they had to watch just like the others died with a smile on her face. Why did she keep her gaze on him of all people? Why did she have to tell him the same words that Orihime told him? Those three damn words caused him to feel even worse because he couldn't even save them/

_'I love you baka'_

_'I love you Kurosaki-kun'_

Ichigo clutched his head in pain, stumbling back and knocking over items as he tried to get his footing together. Why did they have to tell him that they loved him of all people? Why when he knew he wasn't a good man when he couldn't even save neither of them. Why did he have to relive these tormenting nightmares each night? Reliving each of his damn mistakes caused him to become angrier at himself. Those were the main reason he had to make sure those two bastards were dead by his hands only, he had to make them suffer for all the blood they had on thier hands. He slammed his right fist into the table, crumbling it to pieces in an instant do to his anger. A snarl tore through his lips as his eyes began to growl and blood red along with his body being covered in the familiar bloodlust reiatsu.

_Aono Tsukune_

Hearing that name flash through his mind cause another snarled to form across his lips, hearing that name caused anger to flash through his body. That bastard had the nerve to call him a monster after killing those two bitches; no one does or hits Kumiko and thinks they were going to walk away with their lives intact. He should have went through with beating that bastard to death, but that bitch had to scream his name just as he was about to do it. Ichigo scowled just thinking about Moka, if she care about that damn weakling so much then she could have him for all he care. He didn't come to this place looking to fall in love again in the first damn place; he only wanted the information he needed from that damn Headmaster of this damn school.

That was another thing he had to deal with, that bastard had been delay what info he had on both Aizen and Alexander for too damn long now. Spending three months at this damn school was taking to long, that bastard was planning something and all he had to do was figure out what it was. Every time he looked at that damn man or whatever the hell he was, he had a urge to drive Zangetsu so far up his ass that he would never laugh in his face again. The only reason he was still alive was because he was the only think Ichigo knew he would get information on those two and this Fairy Tale group that was after Kumiko for reason's unknown.

He would worry about those things later; first he had other things to deal with before he did what he had to do. "Kumiko are you finish in there?" He called out grabbing Zangetsu and sheathing it on his back. He didn't plan on going to school or staying at this damn school no longer, staying here for so long was wasting too much time. The bathroom door open to show a fully dress Kumiko who was clutching the teddy bear in her hands, she also had a frown on her face as she stared at him.

"Do you have something you want to tell me Kumiko?" He asked her

Kumiko flinched in the coldness in her dad's voice, but pushed it back and looked him in the eyes with no fear in hers. "Why don't you want me to be strong like you daddy?" She asked him

"Because being strong like me always comes with severe consequences," He told her turning around and opening the door. He looked down at her and gestured her to follow him towards the location of where he mother was currently at with those damn friends of hers.

"What do you mean by that Tou-san?" Kumiko asked curious on what he was talking about

Ichigo just glance at her for a moment before turning his gaze back in front of him. "One day you will learn what I'm talking about," He told her simply before continuing on his way. Kumiko only nodded to him and quickly followed after him, a bit eager to see her mother after spending a month with her father.

_Newspaper Club..._

Moka Akashiya sighed sadly as she looked out of the window, gazing at the sky as thoughts of the last three months since Ichigo arrive ran through her mind. From the beginning since that day had happen four years ago, she never would have thought that she would ever see him again. But he reappeared just like that when she thought that her life was just starting to get back together from the years she had blame herself for his suppose death by her parents. When he had showed up again in her life, she couldn't help but have the feeling she had for him resurfacing to the opening. All the things he had did for her so long ago, playing through her mind like an open book.

She remembered the first time she had told Ichigo that she had feeling's for him, she chuckled softly just remembering the confuse look on his face. Back then he was so dense to things that involve something in a romantic way, trying to avoid it the best way he could. But after awhile he to start to show feelings to her as well, she could still remember the day he had asked her to be his. But all those memories of his smiling cocky self was now gone, replace with someone cold an unbelievable thirst for vengeance for the ones that took everything away from him. She could still see what her inner self did, never before would she think Ichigo of all people would kill someone like that.

She flinched back as she remembered how emotionless his eyes were even after killing someone; he had no pity or remorse in his eyes as he did it. Bathing himself in their blood like it was nothing to him, why did he have to become like that? Why couldn't he stay the same short temper boy he was four years ago. Even if she tried with all she had, she wouldn't be able to change him back into the person she loved so long ago. Even if her mind, body, and soul wanted him to be hers again like so long ago, she knew that from what she said a month ago, he would even look at her again.

She had tried numerous times to try and talk to him, but every time she would try he wouldn't even spare her a single glance and walk right pass her. He would look at her with coldness in her eyes, but it was much darker than it previously was when he first arrived here. It was like he was trying with all his will when he gets next to her to try and hold himself back from killing her. But she notice for some reason even if he wanted to, that he couldn't do it. Something was holding him back from doing what he wanted to do by looking into his eyes, but she couldn't tell what it was that was holding him back.

Was it that he still had some trace of feelings for her from four years ago? Could that even be possible after what she had told him? She didn't even think it could be possible for him to even care for her after that. He probably just held back because he was always in the prescience of Kumiko, or he didn't want to end her life because of how much pain Kumiko would be in. She never wanted herself and Ichigo to end up like this, she wanted them to live together and live a life raising Kumiko together. That was one of the dreams she constantly had everyday back then, each day eager to get up from bed to meet him and school. She giggled a bit to herself, remembering those annoyed looks Ichigo would have on his face when someone would look at her funny.

She sighed to herself, back then Ichigo was kind to her in his own usual way he always mange to express himself. The constant fights he would get in over her, which she notice that he seems to enjoy himself while he fights. When she uses to watch him fight, he always had that cocky smirk on his face as he gaze at any opponent who wanted to fight him over his hair or her. It didn't matter to him at all who he fought, he enjoyed himself in any situation he was in even when the people he was fighting was carrying weapons. He would worry her constantly on how many times she had to bandage his wounds when he came over.

He was no longer like what he was back then, when he fought now he sought out to kill the opponent he was fighting. When she watched him fought her father, she saw that dark gaze in his eyes that was filled with nothing but the desire to kill her father. So why with all the rage and hatred he had for her father, why didn't he kill him like he said he was? What stopped him before he went to silent's her father forever. Those thoughts confused her to know end, she wanted to know why he didn't kill her father like he fully intended on doing.

But she couldn't get near him without him walking away from her, actually trying to stay away from her. She knew he was still beyond angry with her for what she did, but she couldn't help with what she had said. She thought that he had killed Tsukune before her eyes with that blade of his, what was she suppose to say during something like that? Look at him with a smile on her face and shove the fact behind her that she killed the boy she loved? She wouldn't allow herself to do something like that. She winced at what she just thought; she couldn't hide the fact that she loved Tsukune anymore.

From the first day she had met him, he had been nothing but kind to her and helping her out with things that others wouldn't do. Last year both of them had went through so much together, going between life and death to make sure one another along with their friends made it. She could help but fall in love with his kind nature, it was something that she looked up to him for and thought was one of his strongest points. Those brown eyes of his always filled with desire and love for her, even though sometimes she didn't thing that she loved him. Even when she had snapped at him for following both her and Ichigo, he had still mange to say that he only wanted to protect her from the pain.

But even with all those feelings she had for Tsukune, she couldn't deny and tell herself that she wasn't in love with Ichigo either. She felt that it was wrong for loving both of them like that, and she didn't want to end up hurting either one of them for what she might do if she chose between them. But Ichigo didn't even seem to care about her or her feelings; the only thing he care about was Kumiko and his desire to kill the ones that wronged him. He even said himself that he did not care about his own life, the only thing that matter to him that was Kumiko was left with a good life when he died killing those two. She couldn't allow him to go and kill himself to get his revenge on those two, there had to be many other options then killing himself along the way with those two.

"I wish you would stop this Ichi-kun," Moka said to herself sadly. "I wish you would return to the man I once fell in love with so long ago."

"What's wrong Moka-chan?" A voice said on side of her

Moka snapped out of her thoughts and turn to stare at a worried looking Tsukune, she smiled at him assuring that nothing was wrong. "I'm okay Tsukune-kun," She told him before turning her gaze back out of the window. "I just have a lot of things on my mind right now."

Tsukune nodded, "Do you need to talk about it?" He asked. "You know you can always talk to me when you have something on you're mind."

Moka sighed, "I know that Tsukune-kun. I just think I need to deal with this point alone right now," She told him. "I need to try and get my feelings right that's all."

Kokoa looked at her sister from her spot on the window seal with narrowed eyes, figuring out just what she was saying. "What do you mean you need to figure out you're feelings?" She asked through clenched teeth. "You're telling me you still have feeling's for that bastard after what he did too those two along with beating the pervert almost to death?"

Tsukune seat dropped at being called a pervert, but Moka looked at her sister with narrowed eyes. "I just can't erase those feelings I had for him," She protested. "You can't just erase something that you felt so strongly for."

"And how can you not get rid of them?" Kokoa asked. "Do you seriously want spend the rest of you're life with someone that would probably kill you in an instant if you define him?"

Moka narrowed eyes shifted to sadness, "He wouldn't kill me."

Kokoa looked at her sister like she was crazy. "How do you think he wouldn't kill you?" She slammed her hand on the wall. "Have you forgotten what he did two those two a month ago? He tortures both of them and when they gave him what he wanted, he disposes of both of them."

"He must have had some reason to kill them?" Moka said weakly

Kokoa snorted and cross her arms over her chest. "You're to kind for your on good Onee-chan," She said. "One day you will see that he's no good for both you and Kumiko, and you need to leave that bastard alone before he throws all his rage towards both you and Kumiko."

Moka gasped, "I can't do that Kokoa!" She snapped. "You might hate him for some reason but I will not take Kumiko away from him just because you and father seem to hate him."

"Do you know why I hate him?" Kokoa asked darkly. Moka paused and looked at her sister, never actually hearing her talking like that to her. "Do you want to know why I hate that bastard so much? That I wish that he was killed when father and Akasha-san gave him that beating he deserve."

"That's enough Kokoa!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Kokoa shouted in rage, flaring her left arm out at her side. She glared at Moka who was looking at her with shock in her eyes. "When will you get that he is not good for either you or Kumiko that you should try to stay with someone that deeply cares for you rather then trying to recreate a dying love with someone that could kill you if he snaps."

"What are you trying to say Kokoa?" Moka asked. "Why are you trying so hard to keep me and Kumiko away from Ichigo? Why are you trying so hard to take away the only family he as left in the world?"

"I don't believe that for a second"

Moka snapped her head to glare at Mizore who was looking at her with a face full of determination. "What?"

"I said I don't believe anything he was saying about his family being killed," Mizore said. "I think he's just saying that to get both you and Kumiko, and with the feelings you once held for him so long ago you're too blind to see all the wrong he's doing."

"What wrong is he doing?" Moka asked through clenched teeth. "He never wanted to be near me in the beginning since he came here. I'm the one that wanted to get close to him again, not the other way around Mizore. You're trying to twist this around and but all the blame on him, but he's nothing to be fault for."

"What are you talking about Moka-chan, desu?" Yukari asked her friend. "He almost kill all of us when he first arrived here, if the Headmaster and Ruby-san didn't block that attack of his then we would be dead. I'm not trying to put anything against you but you really need to see that he isn't good for either you or you're daughter."

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Moka screamed. Tsukune and the other looked at her in shock and took a step back to give her some space. Moka looked at all them with anger in her eyes, "I just can't take away something he cares so much about. What kind of person would I be or mother if I separate a father from his only child."

"You'll be doing the right choice Moka," Kurumu said finally stepping into the conversation. "I'm sorry Moka but the path he's going right now will lead both you and Kumiko to you're graves if you don't leave him alone."

Moka just looked at them all in disbelief, why were they trying so hard to keep her away from Ichigo? What did he do to them to make them hate him so much? She knew that he did some things to them to make them not like him, but they had all brought that on themselves testing him. He had warned each of them to stay away from him, but every time she would try to do something alone with him they would follow her and test the already thin water they were own with him. The only thing she really did see what he did was wrong was when he baited Tsukune into fighting him.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep me away from him?" She asked. "I thought you were all my friends?"

Kurumu sighed and walked over towards Moka and place a hand on her shoulder. The pink haired vampire looked up at her with tears beginning to well in her eyes. "We are you're friends Moka," She said smiling at her. "We're just trying to help you before you make a mistake that would make you're life miserable in the future." She pointed towards Tsukune, even thought this was hurting her inside. "You don't need to hold on to a love you had four years ago because you already have someone that would do anything for you."

Moka's eyes widen as she snapped her gaze towards Tsukune, she winced a bit at the sad gaze he had in his eyes."... Tsukune-kun?"

"Kurumu-chan's right," Tsukune said walking forward and stopping right in front of his pink haired girlfriend. "I'm grateful for him sealing away the ghoul inside me, but that doesn't seat right with me still the way he treats you." He grazed her cheek with his hands and smiled at her, "I promise you that I will protect both you and Kumi-chan with everything I can if you let me."

Moka just looked at the brown haired boy in awe, never believing that after everything she's been doing to him that he would still say something like that to her. She was truly grateful that he would want to do something let that for her, but she still couldn't do it something like that to Ichigo. Even though none of them could see it, she knew that Kumiko was the only think that was keeping Ichigo clingy to life along with his desire for revenge. She took a step back from him, causing the others to look at her with surprise looks on their faces. She looked up and stared Tsukune straight in the eyes, looking deep in them to see the sadness of rejection in them.

"I'm sorry Tsukune-kun," She told him sadly. "But I can't just take Kumiko away from him like that, no matter what either of you say. I'm grateful that all of you just want to protect me, but I just can't do something like that to him."

"Good choice Moka," A voice said from the front of the classroom. Each of them turns to see Gin standing behind the front desk with a hard gaze on his face.

Kokoa growled at him, "When the hell did you get here you perverted wolf?" She asked

Gin smirked, "I have been here since you started spiting that nonsense to Moka." He said chuckling

"None of the things I told Onee-chan was none scene you perverted bastard!" Kokoa snapped through narrowed eyes. "She's just too naive to get it through her thick skull that that monster is not gone for either her or my niece."

Gin eyes shifted back to the harden gaze he had just seconds ago. "I seriously don't believe none of the shit you were just saying." He growled at her, "Tell us the real reason why you want to keep both Moka and Kumiko away from Ichigo?"

Kokoa looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?" She asked. "The only reason I want her to stay away from him is because I don't want to see either her or my niece hurt."

"That's a damn lie and you know it!" Gin snapped, "The real reason on why you don't want him around both Moka and Kumiko because you just to damn naive to get it through your damn skull that their something far more powerful out their other than a vampire."

The others widen there eyes and looked over towards Kokoa who had a murderous gaze on her face. "Is what Gin-sempai saying is true Kokoa?" Moka asked

"No it's not!" Kokoa snapped. "I want to keep you away from him because he might end up killing you through this revenge thing he keeps telling us about."

"He only told all of you that once from what I heard," Gin said. "You may want to keep you're sister away from him to protect her but you still have that jealously in you because he has proven that he his stronger than both you, Moka, and you're father."

"He is not stronger than my father," Kokoa said coldly, glaring at Gin. "There's no way that bastard is stronger than my father! The only reason he won was because father was holding back."

"Believe what you want," Gin shifted his gaze towards Moka who flinched a bit under his cold gaze. "Love who you want Moka, don't let people tell you who you should love just because they don't like the person you have feelings for. If you feeling comfortable with being with Ichigo then go for it, but if you wish to stay with Tsukune then that is you're choice and yours along." His eyes became colder as he stared at her, "But if you take that mans daughter away from him then that will be a mistake that you're going to regret for the rest of you're life."

Tsukune narrowed his eyes and stepped closer towards Moka. He turns around to face Gin with anger in his eyes, making sure that Gin's cold gaze was locked on him and not Moka's. "I think you're taking this a bit too far Gin-sempai." He said

"I think you need to shut the hell up Tsukune!" Gin snapped. "You're one of the main reasons on why that shit with down like it did a month ago. Did you seriously think he was going to let those two go from what they did to his daughter?" He snorted and glared at him. "If I was him I would have did the same damn think if I was in his place."

"That gave him no right to kill them," Tsukune growled out clenching his fist. "We defeated both of them with killing them, so why when he fought them did he have to torture them and kill them in such a cruel way?" His glare hardens and his eyes flashed red, causing the other around him to gasp in fear. "No one deserves to die like that no matter what they did."

Unlike the others, Gin showed no fear as he looked at Tsukune. He actually seem to become far angrier then he was, "What they did to both Moka and Kumiko was taking things to far you dumbass." He growled out, "Do you think if Ichigo did let them go that they would just leave and never come back? Those two are not like that and I know you know what the hell I'm talking about."

Tsukune case his gaze away from Gin and glared at the ground. "If they did mange to come back then we would have found a way to beat them like we always do. If he just kills someone just because they tell him something or does something to him then he doesn't deserve to be in the presence of either Moka or his on daughter for that matter."

Suddenly Gin laughed darkly, something that neither of them has ever heard from him. "You are a damn fool," He said harshly. "This isn't some damn fairy tail where you think no one would want to kill you for things you have done to them. Leaving an enemy alive that wants you nothing but dead will leave you with serious consequences, something that will come to torment you later on in you're life. I think Ichigo had to learn from that mistake by losing everything, you're just to stupid to look deeper into it because you think he's trying to steal Moka away from you."

Tsukune's head snapped up and glared at him. "That's not the reason on why I want him to stay away from her," He stated coldly. "He's like a ticking time bomb ready to explode and I will not let him take his anger out on Moka or Kumiko." His eyes turn pure red at that, "I _**kill**_ him before I let that happen."

Moka looked at Tsukune with slight fear in her eyes, never before seeing him like this before since knowing him. She knew he care deeply for him, but she didn't think he would go so far as to threaten to kill someone for her. She would never want him to do something like that, giving up something like that just to make sure she was safe. He had never tried to kill an enemy before since knowing him, giving each of them a second chance other then killing them. She didn't want him to lose that, which was one of the main reasons that made him who he was.

"Let me give you a fair warning before you do something that will gets you killed," Gin told him with narrowed eyes. "That beating he gave you was stopped because of Moka, and the only reason you're alive is because of her. You come in between that man and his daughter, and then there will be _**nothing**_ holding him back from killing you."

"You think I care about that?" Tsukune snapped. "I don't care if my life is own the line! I will do anything to protect those two from that damn heartless monster."

"Listen at what you just said Tsukune," Gin replied pointing a finger at the brown haired boy. "Do you seriously think that Ichigo wouldn't do anything to protect his own daughter?" He asked sarcastically, he then looked at Moka. "I also think he would do anything to protect you as well, and for some reason I know you know I telling the truth."

Moka said nothing; she only looked away from him with a sad frown on her face. She didn't try to deny or either confirms what Gin just said, her feelings on that was still confusing.

"How could he want to protect after he tried to kill her?" Tsukune asked through clenched teeth. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about Gin! That bastard wants nothing but to hurt Moka-chan. He's brought her nothing but suffering since he came here, and now he's trying to take Kumi-chan with him as well." He spat in anger, "She was better off with lord Shuzen! At least he showed her some kind of compassion and love other than rage and hate."

Gin snarled in rage, his teeth were clenched in rage as he stared at the brown haired human. He was getting tired of him talking about the man that saved his life, if it wasn't for Ichigo he would have been completely taken by that damn ghoul of his. Over the last month since the incident had happen, Gin had taken it upon himself to try to understand what Ichigo Kurosaki truly was. The only time he would catch the orange haired teen was when he was onto stop of the Academy, looking over the school and at the sky. He wouldn't talk or say a word to him when he try to talk, the only think he did was continue to look over the school and sky.

So having no really other choice, Gin took it upon himself to take a seat over the edge of the Academy buildings like Ichigo was. The orange haired teen would narrow his eyes at him, but said nothing to him and turn his gaze back at the sky. Even though the orange haired teen didn't say one word to him, Gin was able to understand him just a bit. During the hours he had spent with him looking at the sky, Gin came to respect Ichigo a lot with the things he could sense he went through. Even though most of his power was covered in a strong desire for vengeance, he could tell that the orange haired teen was suffering a lot.

Even though Ichigo didn't see him as one and probably never will, Gin had come to see the orange haired teen as a some what friend and comrade. So hearing Tsukune talking about the man that save his life like he was some kind of monster pissed Gin off to know end.

"You sova bitch," Gin growled out. "Is this how you repay a man that save you're life? If it wasn't for him you would have been consumed by that damn ghoul."

Tsukune looked sad for a moment a he looked down at the ground. "As I said before that I'm grateful to him for what he did for me," He looked up at Gin with a harsh glare on his face. "But that does excuse the things he has done since he got here, doing one good thing is not going to erase all the things he has done."

"I never asked for any of you're forgiveness in the first place," All of them quickly turn their head to the front door to see Ichigo standing there with a cold look on his face. His long hair was covering his right eyes from view, but his left visible eyes were set into a solid glare as he looked at Tsukune. "Now did I?"

Gin looked at Ichigo for a moment before nodding his head. "What's up man," He acknowledged

Ichigo gaze a quick gaze towards the black haired werewolf before shifting his gaze back towards Tsukune who was glaring at him. He scoffed a bit, not really caring if the boy hated him or not, that wasn't why he was here in the first place. He looked a Moka and almost snarled in disgust, never would he let himself go and save her after what she told him. He looked down and Kumiko to see the little girl smiling timely at her mother, it seems that she was back to normal which he was a little glad for.

"... Ichigo," Moka called out to him looking quite shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to bring Kumiko to you," He answered her.

Moka looked at him confusion, why would he suddenly want to bring Kumiko to her? She thought that he would want to keep her to spend a little more time with her. "But why?" She asked, "I thought that you would want to spend some more time with her."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that; he wanted nothing more but to spend more time with his daughter. But those two bastards could not spend more time in this world alive, and he couldn't kill them while spending his time here. He had to make sure that those bastards were dead, that was the least he could do for the suffering they had cause his friends. He also had to deal with those bastards from this Fairy tale group who were targeting Kumiko for some reason. His eyes darken at that, making a target out of his daughter was going to be their _**last**_ mistake they were going to make.

"That is none of you're concern on why I'm bring her to you." Ichigo stated coldly causing the pink haired vampire to wince at the coldness in his voice.

"Tou-san?" Ichigo looked down to see Kumiko looking at him with her large brown eyes. "When am I going to spend time with you again?"

Ichigo sighed a bit, "I don't think that's going to be possible anymore Kumiko." He said

Kumiko eyes widen and she looked at Ichigo in shock, did she do something wrong to make him not want to see her again? "Are you mad at me because I want to be strong like you and mommy?" She asked in a crack voice. "Please, I won't ask you about it again! Just please don't be angry at me."

Ichigo bent down to her level and looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm not mad about that Kumiko," He said to her. "I just have a lot of things to deal with where I don't think I will be able to come back to you."

"... But... why?" Kumiko asked, the tears finally beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Some day you will understand why Kumiko," He reached into his shihakusho and pulled out a small six piece blue hairpin. He softly grabbed a good bit of Kumiko's hair a place the hairpin on it, after he was finish he looked at her for a brief second before picking himself up. "Even if you somehow grow up to hate me, just know that I'm sorry for leaving you again."

Kumiko looked at her father for a brief second before rushing over towards her mother; Moka bent down quickly and pick the girl up into her arms. Moka pick herself up and rubbed her daughter on her back, trying to smooth the pain she was in. She turns her gaze towards Ichigo in worry, she knew what he wanted to do and she had to try and stop him before he leaves. She couldn't just let himself go out there and get kill because he's too impatient to wait; if he died she didn't know what she would do. She wouldn't forgive herself if he was killed and she had a chance to stop him, the pain and suffering she felt these past four years because of his suppose death would be ten times worst.

"Are you that damn selfish?" Tsukune suddenly asked

Ichigo didn't say nothing, he turn around and begin walking out of the room not bothered by a word Tsukune just said. He suddenly stop and turn back to face Tsukune with the same coldness in his eyes when he first met him. "Try to learn how to control that power you have in you." He said

Yukari eyes widen at that, "But I thought the Headmaster said you seal the ghoul away for good?" she asked

Ichigo smirked a bit, "I only seal it for a good amount of time so he could somehow figure out a way to control it." His smirked turn into a solid glare. "I didn't seal that thing away for you if that's what you are thinking. The only reason I did that was because I didn't want you to lose control when I'm not around and cause harm to my daughter."

Tsukune scoffed in anger, "I'm not like you." He snarled. "I won't hurt the people I love unlike you."

Ichigo snarled in rage at that, "You're right. You're nothing like me and never will be." He said, "You're just a weak bastard you doesn't desire to get stronger at all. The main reason on why I have all the power I have now was to protect the ones I love, and even with all my power I still failed like a fool."

"You don't have to do this along Ichigo," Moka suddenly spoke up

Ichigo turn his glare towards her, "I'm the only one that could do it." He snarled at her, "My revenge against those two bastards his not just for me. It's for all my friends and every last person those bastards kill that dad, I have no choice but to kill those two."

"Yes you do have a choice," Moka said softly. "You can choose not to go after them and try to live you're life in peace," She looked at him dead in the eyes. "That's probably what you're friends wanted you to don't instead of living you're life with nothing but revenge on your mind."

"You shut the hell up RIGHT NOW!" Ichigo snapped. "You know nothing of my friends so keep them out of you're damn mouth wench!"

"Don't talk to her like that you bastard!" Tsukune snapped. "If you want to leave then leave! You're not welcome here in the first place."

"Shut up Tsukune," Moka suddenly said

Tsukune widen his eyes and looked at her in shock, "Moka-chan?"

"Just shut up and let me deal with this by myself." She told him coldly, she then shifted her gaze towards Ichigo. "What about Kumiko? Do you want her to grow up without her father in her life?"

Ichigo turn around, facing away from her. "She'll be better of without me in her life." He stated a bit sadly

"How do you know that Tou-san?" Kumiko suddenly spoke up. "How do you think I will be better off without you in my life?" She cried out, "Please don't go and just stay with me and mommy."

Ichigo said nothing, but his fists were clenched tightly at his side. He felt disgusted with himself for making his daughter cry, which was something he never wanted to be the cause of. He wanted to desperately to stay with her, but those nightmares every night and knowing those two bastards were still alive out there was something he could not allow. If he left now he knew there was nothing holding Kumiko from growing up hating him, but that was something he planned on enduring in the afterlife. Someday she would understand why he had to do what he had to do, until then he had to go.

"I'm sorry Kumiko," He said and began walking out of the door. "But this is something I must do, if I don't then I will never be a peace with myself."

"If you do somehow mange to survive this little revenge you're so dead set on," Kokoa said sarcastically, before glaring at Ichigo's back. "Then never return or come near my niece or Onee-chan again."

"Kokoa!" Moka called out in shock

"Shut up Onee-chan!" Kokoa snapped glaring at Moka. She then turns her gaze back towards Ichigo who stopped from walking out of the room. "You're to damn naive to see the truth that this bastard is nothing but a monster and doesn't deserve to see either you or Kumiko again."

Ichigo turn fully around, and looked at Kokoa with an enrage look on his face. "What the hell did you just say to me you arrogant bitch?"

"You heard what the hell I said," Kokoa snapped. "You're nothing but a selfish monster you think the world only circle around you. Thinking that everything you do doesn't have any consequences to it," She growled. "Well let me tell you that the fucking world doesn't circle just around you and everything you do have consequences to it."

"I know the fucking consequences of my action," Ichigo snapped. "And I don't give a fuck about them! You think I care about any of that? Anything that stands in the way of me getting to them will be cut down."

Kokoa scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "You still don't understand anything."

"No, I think THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Ichigo roared in rage. In her mother's arms, Kumiko gasped in fear at hearing the rage in her father's voice. "Do you know what it's like not being able to sleep at night without having nightmares about you're friend's death?" He asked her through a snarl. "I can't sleep without reliving their deaths in my mind, so don't tell me a god damn think about that I don't know a damn think about consequences." His eyes began glowing, "_**Because I relive mine every fucking night.**_"

Moka shivered and looked at Ichigo in shock, having no idea that he was reliving through his friends death. It was like is own mind was tormenting him, making him relive through thinks that she didn't think herself could go through. Anybody else would have killed themselves by now if they had to go through something like that, but he endured it and set himself on his goal. The only think that seem to be keeping him alive is his soul purpose of taking his revenge and...

'_Kumiko,_' Moka thought sadly. She looked at her daughter to see the girl was still shedding tears as she looked at her father.

"Stop with those damn lies you keep telling us," Kokoa snarled at him. "Why haven't we heard about Karakura being destroyed, or a massacre happening in the human world? You keep telling us that but you have no damn proof that any of that happen."

Suddenly Ichigo became very quite, not saying a word as he stared Kokoa dead in the eyes. His back suddenly hunched over along with his arms falling lifelessly at his sides, his neck bent down making his hair shield his eyes from view. Moka tensed up in fear, dread was suddenly overwhelming her knowing something horrible was about to happen. She looked at Tsukune and grabbed his hand and wrapped his hand around the Rosario, with a pull of her hand the Rosario snapped of with a sudden pop. Tsukune and the others turn to look at her as the familiar red youki surrounded her; a second later the youki disappeared to show a cold looking Inner Moka.

"_**You have taken thing a bit too far no Kokoa,**_" Inner Moka stated to her sister

Any other time Kokoa would be looking at her sister in awe, glad that she was finally free from the fake her that walks around. But this time she was too angry to care right now, she knew that her real sister was also in love with this damn monster in front of her. She had to save her before she doomed both herself and her niece, and that was something she was not going to let happen.

"I glad to see you're finally free Onee-sama," Kokoa greeted coldly. Inner Moka looked a bit surprise at hearing the coldness in her younger sister's voice, never thinking that she would talk to her like that. "But right now I'm going to have to ask you to shut the hell up!" Kokoa snapped

Tsukune and the others looked at Kokoa in shock, never thinking that the red haired girl would talk to her sister like that. She practically worshipped the ground Inner Moka walked on, so it was hard to believe that she would talk to Moka like that. Inner Moka also was surprise at her younger sister's bold words, but she covered it up by glaring coldly at her. Gin on the other hand wasn't looking at either of them; he kept his gaze focus on Ichigo who still hasn't move from his spot. He was suddenly aware that Ichigo's youki was getting far darker by each passing second, he narrowed his eyes at that but stayed silent.

Kokoa shifted her gaze back towards Ichigo who still didn't answer her. "Are you going to give us some proof that Karakura was destroyed are you going to stand there like a dumbass?" He didn't answer her which got her angry. "ANSWER ME YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

"Kokoa!" The red haired shifted her gaze to see Gin was glaring at her. "I think you need to stop before you go too far."

"Nobody asked for you're opinion on anything you damn wolf!" She snapped then looked back at Ichigo. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

Suddenly a powerful aura filled the air around them; it was so thick that they could practically taste it in the air. Kokoa along with everyone's eyes widen in alarm, they each looked at Ichigo to see he was covered in a yellow aura, something completely different from the blood red that were use of seeing. They looked on in completely awe as the yellow aura seem to shifted, along with what looked like bone like armor start to cover the his entire upper body until only the left side of his stomach and face was left uncovered. The youki surrounding his body incredible and far darker than anything they seen produced from him. Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu, and Moka shivered in fear as they stared at Ichigo's form.

Kokoa was also shivering in fear, but she controlled it and turns all the fear she had into anger and power. She was tired of being scared of him, she wasn't going to cower in fear just because she thinks he could flare his power and think people were going to back down. The vampire blood in her would not let her do that, she was going to prove right here and now that Ichigo wasn't as powerful and unbeatable as everyone think he was. Behind the desk, Gin walked from behind it and stepped in front of it, ready to stop anything that might happen. Moka also was tense and ready, she wouldn't allow Ichigo to kill her sister even though the girl mouthing off as gone to far this time.

Kokoa tensed herself and shifted into a stance, clenching her fist at her sides and glared at Ichigo. "You think I'm scared of you just because you flare you're youki around?" She snarled. "GET REAL YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"_**KOKOA STOP!**_" Moka screamed

The red haired vampire didn't listen to her sister, to enrage to care what her sister would think of her. Kokoa rushed forward and swung a savage left hook into Ichigo's stomach, the blow connect and the red haired vampire smirked at her slight victory at getting the first punch. She was about to step back and aim a kick towards Ichigo's face, but before she could a tremendous force slammed into her stomach. Her eyes bulged out in pain and she cried out in pain, the suddenly blow sending her body slamming into the back wall and cracking it on impact. The winced as her back collided with the wall, she growled in rage at being so careless.

She shifted her gaze towards Ichigo, but the only think she met was a punch slamming into her face, breaking her nose on impact. The blows didn't stop there, her face was rain with blows and the wall behind her continues to crack as each blow slammed into her face. Blood was flying from her face as each blow connects with her face, she could feel that her jaw was already broken along with her nose which had healed. But each time her healing abilities would heal something, another fist would slam into her face, breaking it again on contact.

From her mother's arms, Kokoa watched the scene of her aunt being brutally beaten by her father with horror on her face. She had never before seen him like this, seeing him doing this caused the fear she already had in her body to increase tremendously. This wasn't her father before her; this wasn't the same man that looked at her with that kind look in his eyes. This was something far darker then she had every seen before, and it scared her beyond anything.

Ichigo had an enrage look on his face, his teeth were clenched in a savage snarl of rage as he rain blow after blow into Kokoa's face. This bitch dare say that he was lying about his friends being killed, and the nightmares he has to suffer every night. She was going to pay _**dearly**_ for that! He let her get away with to many things but this was something that he was never going to forgive her for. His left yellow glowing eye narrowed even more and the blows he rain on the girl became even more powerful.

"_**ICHIGO STOP IT!**_" Moka screamed rushing for and wrapping her arms around one of the enrage orange haired teens left arm. Gin followed her and warped his arms around Ichigo's right arm, trying desperately to hold him back. But even with the both of them holding his arms, it wasn't enough to hold back the enrage shinigami.

Ichigo shook both off his arms, which sent both Gin and Moka flying across the room until they both slammed into the desk. Tsukune and the others rushed forward to stop Ichigo as well, but each of them me the same fate as the other two. Kokoa coughed violently as Ichigo slammed another fist into her face, but stopped for some reason and let her body fall to the ground. She didn't even try to figure out why he had stopped hitting her, she was in to much pain to even care at the moment. She had never been beaten this badly before in her life, she couldn't see anything out of her right eye but she could see that Ichigo was still in front of her.

Suddenly she felt someone brutally grab her by her hair, lifting her up and standing her straight on her feet. She had no time to look up as another blow slammed into her stomach making her cough of a puddle of blood along with spite. She looked up slowing as she could, her body hurting to much for her to move that much. What she saw would be edge into her mind forever, something that she would fear greatly for the remainder of her life. Ichigo stood before her, left eye glowing yellow and his fisted clenched tightly at his sides as he snarled in rage.

'_Maybe I took it too far?'_ She thought staring Ichigo in the eyes. '_Maybe everything he was saying was true and I just took it too far, and because of my foolishness I caused him to snap.'_

Before she could even mutter another thought to herself, Ichigo snarled and lunched another fist that slammed directly into her already broken face. The last thing she heard or saw was Ichigo's glowing yellow left eye looking at her, and the screams of her sister and her friends.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter Ten**_

_**Author Notes: **_I hope you enjoyed it! I know that some people have been waiting for Ichigo to snap on Kokoa and I just hope I did not disappoint to much. If you're wondering what form Ichigo is using then if you don't know then it's his Hell form, the only think I did was add a little twist too it. Ichigo can not control it at all like he did in the Hell chapter, it is far darker than it was when he last use it and because of that he can't control it. Let's just say he's like he was when Hollow Ichigo first took over, along he is completely lost in his own rage right now. If you want to find out what happen to Kokoa then you will just have to wait until next chapter. Also one more think I have come to notice that I have to come to view.

In no way am I try to make Ichigo insane, I really hope none of you are thinking that. Well until then!

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signning out**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Title:**_ Family

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_ Man I'm glad that everyone likes the last chapter! I really thought no one would like it that much since it was too long. Was one of my longest chapters yet! Rolling almost close to sixteen thousands words or more. Read all your comments and more people are wishing for Kokoa to die, well sorry to disappoint you but I cannot do that. She will only get a brutal ass wiping and bones broken! Can't kill her because she is still needed throughout the fic. This will answer a lot of your question that many of you are still wondering what happen that day.

I will do my best to make sure you enjoy it and it answers some of your questions that's been going through all of your heads.

_**Thjm18: **_Every last one of your questions are really good! I will answer only about one or two so I will not give away too much that will ruining everything since you will know everything that will happen. Read the chapter first and you're questions will be answered at the bottom along with the second author's notes. I will also answer any one else questions as well

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse **_

_"It's time to cheer you up Moka," Ichigo said jumping up from the bed and rushing over towards his closet._

_Moka knitted her eyes in confusion, wondering why her boyfriend became so interjected all of a sudden. He was throwing clothes, shoes and hats all across his room looking for something that she had no idea of.____Just thirty minutes ago her and Ichigo had came back from her house after talking to her mother about the baby. Things didn't go the way she had plan it to go in her mind, and her and her mother ended up getting into an argument. Telling her mother about herself having a baby at the age of thirteen wasn't one of the best things she could have thought of at the time._

_She thought if she brought Ichigo with her and try to explain to her mother that both of them had fault in it, but it didn't go either way she had plan. Her mother was completely angry with her, saying that she knew the consequences of having a baby with a human. She knew them of course like the back of her hand, her father had made sure that she knew what would happen if she had a baby with a human. But that was something she could not control at all, she looked up at Ichigo and giggled when she saw him still searching for whatever he was looking for. He had done so much for her scene she met him so long ago, he just didn't know how grateful she was to him._

_He had given her something that she had lone for every since she had began school with humans, giving her that one thing when he didn't needed to do it at all. He had became her friend and protector from the bullies that use to pick on her, helping her and hanging out with her when she needed him the most. Over those months she started to develop feelings for him and was so happy when she found out that he felt the same way about her. Things lead to another with them being together, they practically did everything together with one another. She was also grateful and in awe that Ichigo didn't care about other talking about him being with her, he didn't worry about them and only focus his attention on her when they were together__._

_She still remember the moment she had told him about her finding out she was pregnant, the fear in his eyes shown clearly and she couldn't blame. She herself was scared beyond anything, wondering what would happen if her mother, father and the rest of her family found out she got herself impregnate by a human. But she wasn't the one that toughen things up and pulled herself together, it was Ichigo who made sure she and him were okay. He had vowed that day that he would find some way to protect her and their daughter, the fear she had saw in his eyes were replaced with fierce determination. _

_"Moka?" Ichigo called out to her. "Are you okay?"_

_Snapping out of her thoughts, the sliver haired vampire looked up to see Ichigo looking down at her with a worried expression on his face. Looking down, she blushed at seeing that he had no shirt on at all, showing his well developed muscular body. That was something that she always wondered about him, he did no type of work out whatsoever and still manage to have a body like this. She looked over him and saw that he had a hat on that was tip to the side; she looked at him in confusion wondering what he was planning all of a sudden._

_"Nothing's wrong Ichigo," She answered him shaking her head a bit. "Just have a lot of things on my mind that's all."_

_Ichigo nodded and bent down on one knee, he then looked into her eyes. "Something seems to have you tick off that you're not telling me?"_

_Moka shook her head, "I told you Ichigo that I just have a couple of things on my mind." She replied._

_Ichigo chuckled a bit, receiving a glare from the red eye vampire in front of him. "Well it looks like you're going to be sleeping over here for the night, so might as well talk so we can have something to do."_

_Moka sighed to herself before looking her boyfriend dead in the eyes. "I'm just a little mad about my mother and the way she acted about me being pregnant." She huffed in annoyance, "I wish she would just understand from where I was coming from." She suddenly heard Ichigo chuckling and glared at him, before smacking him upside the head. "What are you laughing for? You're supposed to be helping me!"_

_Ichigo glared at her in annoyance, rubbing the back of his head where the back of her hand made contact. "Why do you always have and urge to slap me up side my head?" He asked her. "I hope you know that you do not hit soft."_

_Moka smirked down at him. "Maybe that will teach you not to laugh when someone is explaining something important to you."_

_Ichigo smirked, "You're kind of right about that." He said, "But back on topic with you and you're mom. You do know that you got to understand where your mom is coming from and what she's feeling right now with you being pregnant."_

_Moka narrowed her eyes at him, "I thought you were suppose to be my boyfriend and be on my side at all times?" She thought that at least Ichigo would be on her side, but if he's taking her mother side then she didn't know what she would do._

_Ichigo laughed and kissed her on the forehead, he then looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm always on your side no matter what happens." He tells her seriously, "But you must get it through your head that your mother must be `feeling tick off and hurt that you ended up pregnant."_

_Moka looked at him completely confused now. "What do you mean Ichigo?" She asked him_

_"How would you feel if you're thirteen year old daughter walks in the house with her boyfriend and tell you that she's pregnant?" He asked her_

_It suddenly dawn on Moka what Ichigo was trying to say to her, the feelings her mother must of have been feeling when she had told her. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't blame her mother for being angry with her about something like this. Any mother in her situation would be angry at their daughter for being pregnant at such a young age, she was just doing what any mother would do. If she was in a similar situation with her own daughter she knew for a fact that she would have down the same thing. She suddenly felt stupid at being angry at her own mother, for petty reasons that had taken the wrong way._

_Ichigo smirked, "I see your understanding what I'm trying to say." He picked himself up from the ground and walked over towards his dresser. "I tried to tell you this back at your house, but you were far to angry to listen to anyone."_

_Moka groan to herself, feeling completely stupid for what she had done. "I feel so stupid for what I did." She picked herself up from the bed and walked over towards the door. "I have to go and apologies to my mother." She was about to walk out of the door but a firm and grab onto her wrist and pulled her back. She felt herself collided with a chest; she looked up to see Ichigo smirking down at her._

_"I'm feeling so selfish right now," He told her growling in her ear_

_Moka blushed, her whole face lighting up as she could hear the desire in his voice. But right now she had no time for this, she had to go apologies to her mother. "What are you doing Ichigo?" She asked breaking from his arms and turning to face him. "I don't have time for any games you're about to try and play on me."_

_"Oh, this is no game I'm trying to play on you Moka." He told her walking over towards his dresser. He turns on the radio before walking back over towards Moka with the same smirk on his face. Moka could hear a soft dancing beat playing on the radio, she kind of liked it but she had no time to be dancing with him._

_"I'm not about to dance with you Ichigo," She said to him with a glare on her face. She then pointed down to her swollen stomach, "You seem to have forgotten that I'm pregnant." She smirked at him, "And that you can't dance to save your life."_

_Moka giggled when she saw Ichigo's eyes twitch in irritation, she could tell that she had ruin his pride. It had tried the same think months ago with the two dancing together, but things had not gone the way he had plan. Ichigo couldn't dance worth of crap, Moka could considerable say that he was one of the worst dancer she had ever seen. She had been catching him since that day practicing; it was cute every time she would walk in on him and seeing him dancing. He would look so embarrass when she would walk in on him, chuckling nervously and hurry to cut off the radio or T.V._

_"I don't need you to replay my horrible dancing skills in my mind," Ichigo said in annoyance. He suddenly smirked and slides over towards her, "I've been practicing a lot and I finally figured out how to somehow dance good."_

_"And pray tell what that might be?" She asked in playfully_

_"You're going to regret not believing I can dance now," He told her rocking his hips side to side along with snapping his fingers. His upper body was moving along with it, following each step as the beat went on. Moka couldn't lie that she was actually kind of impress that he had mange to get this far. He walked close to her while repeating the same process, the same smirk on his face as he walked closer and closer to her._

_"What are you doing Ichigo?" She asked him smirking at the display before her. Ichigo laughed and grabbed a hold of her hand, he then pulled her into his chest while moving side to side. Moka followed him, laughing softly and actually enjoying herself this time without getting her feet stomped._

_"Akasha-san is going to have to wait until morning for that apology from you." He said softly in her ear. "Tonight I'm going to enjoy myself while getting you out of that sour mood that argument got you in."_

_Moka smacked him playfully on his chest, "I'm not in a sour mood baka."_

_Ichigo laughed, "I wanna know you in and out, I wanna know what you're all about." He sung softly to her while they both continue to dance across the room. "I wanna know what makes you laugh, I wanna about your pass. I wanna know how you move, I wanna know so I can move too."_

_"So you're singing to me now?" She asked him_

_Ichigo chuckled, "If it's the only way to cheer you up then yes." He kissed her for a couple of seconds before pulling away. "Don't act like you don't like it"_

_Moka smirked and pulled herself closer to him. "Who said I didn't?" _

_Ichigo smirked, "That's my girl!"_

_Moka blushed before chuckling softly, "Silly baka."_

Why was she suddenly remembering that day, something that happen so long ago while something like this was happening? Why couldn't she stop herself from remembering the way Ichigo use to be? Why did everything have to change between them since that day happen? She groan a bit and picked herself up from the desk that her body had flown into. She curse herself a bit, feeling a bit tick off with herself a being thrown back to effortlessly with what looked like without any effort whatsoever.

Ichigo had always been a strong human, able to take blows that would but a regular human down from the start. But since she met Ichigo, she knew that he was far from being a normal human like others he lived around. He took multiple blows from human wielding pipes and still manages to fight with a smirk on his face, telling the people he was fighting if that 'was all that got'. That was another reason what she liked about him, she never thought she would meet a human that would be able to take one of her kicks and keep coming. But Ichigo did, and every time she put him down he would come back harder and faster than before

Her vampire blood use to blood so much when her and Ichigo use to train together, eager to see how much he would manage to push her. He didn't do much to what she couldn't do, but she was very impressed when he could shatter concert with one of those kicks of his. She remembered the first day he had mange to remove the Rosario, the way he shocked her at what he said when he first met her. He had said something that she never thought a human of all things would say to her, smirking the whole way as he said it.

But none of that mattered now, the Ichigo she once loved and still love wasn't here right now before her. This was someone else before them, taking control of Ichigo making him do these horrible things to her sister. Ichigo had baby sisters as his own, and even though Kokoa tick him off to know end with her constant taunts, she knew he would never try to kill her. She knew that a least would never change about him, the way he care about his family a great deal. She picked herself up from the ground, moving desk out of the way that mange to topple onto her.

She moved forward a bit, but winced slightly at the pain in her left arm. "_**Damn it**__**,**_" She curse narrowing her eyes at her arm.

How did Ichigo mange to become so powerful in only four years of them not seeing each other? It wasn't possible for someone to become this strong in such short time. Ichigo was powerful four years ago, but that only met that he was very good in martial arts and able to take far more blows then the human body should be able to. But the power he seems to obtain over the four years that haven't seen each other is just insane! Nobody should be this powerful over such a short time. It takes vampires and other youkai to get so powerful centuries, but Ichigo was far above any of their level by a wide margin.

Moka shivered a bit to herself, she had this deep feeling in the pit of her stomach that the power he shown when he was fighting her father was just the tip of the iceberg. She knew that he was hiding far more of his power then what he had shown, something far darker and more destructive then anything she ever knew. But how? Where did he mange to get so powerful in so little time or did he somehow always had this power within him. When she was always with him four years ago, she just didn't take the time to notice how powerful Ichigo really was back then.

She looked towards Ichigo with a worried look in her eyes, even thought there was no doubt in her mind that she loved him, she couldn't just stand by and let him kill her sister. But how can she stop him by herself? She had no control over that new form she unlocks and she didn't want to somehow lose control of it. Moka wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to use some knew power she obtain without knowing how to use it at all. That mistake could lead with serious consequences, which could probably lead to her accidently killing someone or someone she cared about.

But she couldn't just stand here and let her sister be killed! Kokoa might have brought this on herself for the taunts of hers but she didn't need to die. She was able to move forward to stop what was happen, but a groan from someone caught her attention. Moka looked beside her to see Gin picking himself up from the ground, a glare was masked across his face as he stared at Ichigo's back. She was a bit surprise to see him back up, she thought he would be knock unconscious from being thrown across the room.

Moka chuckled a bit and smirked at him. "_**I see you're far more durably then I thought,**_" She said. "_**I thought you would have been knocked out from that, you seem to somehow surprise me for the first time.**_"

Gin looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face. "Fuck you Moka!" He snapped through clenched teeth, "At least I didn't get injured from being thrown through the air."

Moka raised her left hand and clenched it into a fist, after her examination she looked at Gin with arrogant smirk on her face. "_**You seem to forget about one of vampire's greatest strength's are their healing capabilities**__**.**_" She told him

Gin eye twitched at that, but he said nothing to her. He turn his gaze back towards Ichigo who seem to have stop moving completely, he was just standing there with that dark yellow aura around his body. "How do you think we can stop him?" He asked, "Because I don't see any way we can get into his guard and mange to calm him down at the same time."

Moka frown at that, knowing just how true his words were. "_**I really don't know how we're going to stop him.**_" She answered him truthfully, "_**That youkai around him seems to be far different then what he usually uses.**_" She knitted her browns in thought, "_**It seems more chaotic then what he usually uses and more deadly to the people around him.**_"

"So you notice that two huh?" Gin said to her, rubbing his arms where he had mange to get the youkai around Ichigo on him. He would have suffered a broken arm or worst if he didn't manage to use his speed to jump back in time to dodge.

Moka nodded, "_**That youki is what broke my arm.**_" She replied, "_**It seems to lash out at anything that gets to close to Ichigo, acting as his protector when he doesn't know someone his striking at him.**_"

Gin sighed a bit, feeling just with that little information how much harder it's going to be for them to clam Ichigo down. "This is going to be a hell-" He was cut off when the tie below them seem to shattered.

Both youkai turn their eyes in front of them, looking on as Ichigo stepped ever so closely to a broken Kokoa. Moka took a moment to stare at her sister, the fifteen year old vampire seem to be broken beyond anything Moka had ever seen her. Blood was covering her face that was mixed with her painful tears; her right arm was twisted in an odd angel indicating that it was broken. It might take time for all of Kokoa wounds to heal, but she was just glad that Ichigo didn't manage to somehow kill her during his onslaught. Her legs suddenly tensed as Ichigo's form stood before her sister, looking down at her with nothing but the intent to end her life.

She winced as Ichigo slammed his foot into Kokoa's stomach, causing the said girl to cry out in pain. Even thought she was completely unconscious and oblivious to anything around her, Kokoa could still feel the pain as the foot collided with her stomach. The suddenly blow caused the already broken wall to cave in, shattering it and crumbling it to the ground below. Moka and the others watched as Ichigo raised his right hand pointed it at Kokoa in a ripping position. A second later, a ball of red energy began forming a sphere in his palm.

Tsukune gasped in shock and horror, knowing fully what was going to happen if that attack manages to hit Kokoa's beaten form. "He's going to kill her!" He said through clenched teeth, anger starting to rise in his throat. "We have to stop that madman! He's going to kill her while he already mange to beat her so close to death."

Even before the words left Tsukune's mouth, Moka was already moving towards Ichigo form, vanishing for instant before reappearing right in front of Ichigo. Ichigo seem to paused for a moment, looking her death in the eyes with the same enrage look he had when beating Kokoa. He didn't even talk to her, the only thin he did was continue to charge the sphere of energy in his right hand while looking her dead in the eyes. The only thing his mind could process at the moment that the girl below him and cause him suffering of remembering painful memories, and because of her mistake she had to be _**erase**_.

Moka just stood there, standing in front of her sister with a determined look on her face along with her arms spread wide. But inside she was shivering as she looked into Ichigo's eyes, never before seeing the look in his eyes. Ichigo's eyes were void of anything else but the desire to kill, the yellow youki surrounding his eyes just made them look far darker. She winced a bit as the yellow youki start latching out at her, spearing small wounds on her arms along with small burns. She endured the pain and continue to look at Ichigo with the determine look in her eyes, not allowing herself to back down from him.

"_**You have to stop this Ichigo!**_" She said to him trying to reason with him. "_**I can't allow you to kill Kokoa.**_"

That seem to be the wrong thing to try and reason with Ichigo, his eyes became darker and the youki around him seem to become darker. Moka gasped a bit and gritted her teeth together as the pain in her arms began to increase, the youki beginning to burn her arms even worst. Moka couldn't afford to let herself be beaten by this, she had taken far worst then just mere burns. She wasn't going to let this stop her, if she did then her sister would be killed and she couldn't allow that to happen.

"_**Please Ichigo you have to stop this!**_" She now pleaded with him. "_**This is not the same person I remembered that protected both his family and me. What happen to that person that made sure that no harm came to his sisters or me no matter how much pain you were in? Please Ichigo what you're doing is not you!**_"

Ichigo seem to falter for a moment, the red sphere of energy seem to grow smaller by each passing word Moka spoke to him. The silver haired vampire saw this, and cheers mentally to herself, thinking of the small accomplishment that she mange to do. But she knew she was far from done, that sphere of energy still had enough power in it to wipe out both her and everything behind her. She kept her gaze locked own Ichigo, looking him dead in the eyes to see he still had that enrage look in them.

"_**You have to stop before you do something you might regret later Ichigo!**_" Moka pleaded with him. "_**Whatever's making you do this then you must fight it! Don't let it control the strong man I fell in love with.**_"

Again Ichigo seem to falter far more than he did before, the aura of youki surrounding his body seems to flash blue and vanish for a moment. The yellow youki that was surrounding his eyes flash away and Moka could have sworn she saw Ichigo's eyes flash the familiar chocolate brown she remember. She gasped at seeing them, looking deeply into them as quickly as she could to finally remember where Kumiko had gotten her eyes from. She was knocked out of her thoughts when a growl broke through her scenes; she had no time to react as a hand slammed around her throat. She gasped as the air left her lungs and she felt herself being lifted into the air, Moka struggled for a moment and looked down to see Ichigo looking at her with an enrage look in his eyes.

Tsukune and the others gasp at this, each of them feeling dread feel their bodies as they all thought of their foolish friend about to be killed. Tsukune on the other and felt his already growing anger boil over the age, he wasn't going to allow that damn monster to kill the girl he loved or Kokoa. If it came down to it to make sure both Moka and Kokoa are safe, he will sacrifice his life just to make sure that Ichigo doesn't cause any harm to them ever again. He didn't care if Ichigo was a thousand times stronger than he was! No one in this world or the next was unbeatable no matter how much more powerful they were to others.

From where she was standing, Kumiko Kurosaki shook in fear at seeing her enrage father before her. She had never before saw him like this, he always seem to have a constant cold look in his eyes but this before her was something she had never before in him. Was this truly who her father was? Some type of monster that beat on anyone that was weaker than him. Kill them because they sad words that he did not like or them saying something about him that he did not like? Her Oji-sama had treated people the same way but he had never took it this far. Looking at this before her, was it better for her to stay with her Oji-sama rather then watch her father about to kill both her mother and aunt? Did this make her Oji-sama a better man then her father?

Kumiko's eyes suddenly cringed in disgust, feeling absolute ashamed of herself for thinking any of that. Her Tou-san was a monster or a lesser man to Oji-sama! Her father was one of the kindest people she had met. When they were alone together, he would spend as much time as he could with her. Even skipping school to play with her, even though he said he didn't need to go to school because he already finished. Her Tou-san showed her a kindness that he had probably never shown anyone else expect her aunts he had told her about, and because of that she loved him for that.

That's why she had to stop him! She couldn't let her father kill her mother or Aunt Kokoa. If he did and tried to hide it from others, she knew the nightmares he has every night with increase greatly to a point where she think she would never be able to save him. She could live with both her parents, she loved both of them too much to watch either of them die before her eyes. She dreams every night even when she never knew her father, hoping one day that he would come and get both her and Kaa-san. Then he would finally let them live someplace where they could be a family, that was the only thing she dream about almost every night.

Tsukune's eyes widen as he saw Kumiko drop her Teddy bear and rush towards Ichigo, fear began to rise in his stomach. "Oh no," He shuttered out eyes wide with shock. "KUMI-CHAN STAY BACK!"

Kumiko didn't even bother listening to his plead; the only thing she was focus on was getting her Tou-san back. With a bone crushing hug, the sliver haired little girl wrapped both her arms around Ichigo's leg and buried her face into his hakama. Tsukune turn his head a bit along with the others, not wanting to see the girl be harmed by the youki surrounding Ichigo's form. The only one that seem to have full confidents in the orange haired shinigami was Gin, but his fist were clenched so tight that his palms were bleed. His legs were tense ready to bounce at any moment, waiting for the right moment to move if Kumiko even utter a cry of pain.

But none of them either had to move or look away, because the moment Kumiko wrapped her arms around Ichigo's leg, the yellow youki surrounding him covered the girl's body before becoming a bright sliver white blue. The remaining menacing yellow aura vanished and was replaced with the bright sliver aura, erasing the feeling of darkness that clouded the entire room. This time other then feeling death in Ichigo's aura, they felt a feeling of fierce protectiveness, loyalty, but the desire for vengeance was still strongly there and more powerful than the others. Kumiko felt her father's reiatsu wash over her and filling her body with energy, she gasped at this, never before feeling something so intense as this before in her young life.

Kumiko wasn't the only one that felt this; the same aura that covered her was now covering her mother fully as well. Moka also gasped, feeling the strong desire of fierce protectiveness radiating off of Ichigo. She gave a struggled smile, it wasn't this strong like four years ago, put this was the same feeling she remembered that always radiated off of the Kurosaki Ichigo that both her Outer and herself fell in love with. Even though it was around him now, she could still see that bone armor covering Ichigo's body along with a small amount of the yellow youki. She still had a bit more to go, but with her daughters help she knew the both of them could bring him back.

"Please Tou-san don't hurt Kaa-san!" Kumiko pleaded feeling tears fall from her eyes. "This isn't you! This isn't the kind Tou-san that played with me every day for the past month. Please, I JUST WANT MY TOU-SAN BACK!" The little girl screamed

'_**CRACK'**_

Moka and the others eyes widen as the skull armor that was cover the left side of Ichigo's face shattered to pieces. The sliver haired vampire became overwhelm hen Ichigo's right eyes was no longer ruby red, but the familiar chocolate brown she remembered him by. The strength in the arm that was holding her above ground weakens and a second later she found herself back on the ground. Moka took a moment to breath, taking large gulps of air and filling her lungs with much needed air. She suddenly stopped when she heard a growl; she looked up to see Ichigo somehow struggling with himself.

Seeing this, Moka instantly knew that something was trying to take over Ichigo's body. That armor and yellow youki made her remembered something that both her parents had told her about, but right now she had no time with that. Ichigo was in trouble and she needed to do everything in her power to be able to help. That's the least she could do for everything he has given her, she can at least try to help him like he did her so long ago.

She took a step closer to him, looking him dead in his struggling eyes and places her left hand on his cheek. Ichigo seems to pause and look her dead in the eyes, his own eyes still struggling with whatever was trying to control him. "_**Fight it Ichigo,**_" She told him in a soft voice. "_**Don't let this thing control you! You're too powerful to let something like this control you.**_"

"That right Tou-san!" Kumiko said putting her two-sense in. "You're my Tou-san! The strongest person in the world to me. Nobody is stronger then you so don't let whatever this thing is control the strong person that's my daddy."

Again they heard something shattering, Moka looked to see the armor that had been covering the left side of Ichigo's chest and abs was now gone. The only thing the armor was still covering was his whole right leg and his entire right arm. She grinned mentally to herself, they only needed one more push to finally get rid of this thing that's controlling Ichigo.

"_**Ku**_mik_**o,**_" Ichigo stuttered out. "**M**oka!"

It was working, all she needed was a little more push and he would be free. "_**It's me Ichigo! Fight this thing and do not let it control you.**_" She encourage him

Ichigo tried listening to her for once; trying with everything he had to at least get control of his body. He hasn't experience nothing like this in a long time, he remembered going through something like this with his Inner Hollow. He tried to remember what happen, but only could get images of himself being beyond angry at that damn Kokoa. He snarled remembering what that red hair bitch had told him, who the hell was _**she**_ to tell him that he had lied about his friends and family death. He wouldn't lie about something like that; he lived through those hellish nightmares every fucking night so who the _**fuck **_was her to tell him that he was lying? His rage was coming back and he felt that unknown but familiar power fill through his body.

'_**What are you doing Ichigo!**_' A unknown dark voice said within his head. '_**Kill that ungrateful bitch and make her suffer what was she said.**_'

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth in anger as he tried to figure out how the hell was that who was talking to him. That voice sounded like either his Hollow or Zangetsu, it was something else that he did not know of. He knew that this power was familiar, he had used this sometime ago to fight someone but he just couldn't remember for some reason. He clutched his head in pain, trying to ignore the voice the best way he could, but the taunts of his dead friends and family and remembering what Kokoa had told him was making him angrier and angrier by the second. He low growl tore through his lips and he shifted his gaze towards Kokoa. He was going to make that bitch _**pay **_for what she said if that was the last thing he did.

Moka gasped at seeing the yellow menacing aura began to return, she looked at Ichigo to see he had an enrage look in his eyes. She followed his line of sight to see him staring directly at Kokoa, she gasped and figured out that he was remembering what Kokoa had told him. She had to do something before all the work both her and Kumiko will be all for nothing. She grabbed both sides of Ichigo's face; the orange haired shinigami had no time to react as lips slammed into his. Ichigo's eyes widen in shock and the yellow menacing aura completely vanished in an instant.

Tsukune and the others gasped at this, looking at the scene before them with nothing but indifference in their minds. Kurumu was feeling beyond angry that Moka would kiss another man while her boyfriend was only a few feet away. Mizore was feeling the same way as Kurumu, wondering how Inner Moka could just do something so heartless knowing the way Tsukune was going to feel. Yukari was feeling hurt as well, even thought she knew nothing was never going to happen between her, Moka and Tsukune, it still hurt to see Moka case them away without even bothering to know how they would feel. Tsukune on the other hand was feeling all kinds of things, he knew Inner Moka didn't like him like that but it still hurt beyond anything to see the woman you care for kissing this... _**monster**_

The simply kiss seem to turn into something more, far more intense then here Tsukune or the others were ready for. The armor around Ichigo began shattering, breaking apart as the two continue to kiss, oblivious to anything else except the one their desire wanted so badly. The crystal sliver blue aura around Ichigo increase tremendously, blowing a fierce wind that crack both the ground and walls around him. But like any other time when his aura would form around him, this one didn't have the feeling of bloodlust and death in it, this one was filled with nothing but desire and huge amounts of lust. It made Kurumu and the other girls in the room blush, but they quickly shook it off, disgust with themselves for every doing something like that.

Moka was oblivious to anything around her, not even caring about what anyone was thinking about her. The only thing that was on her mind was the man that she was kissing with everything she had, pulling every ounce of love she had into the kiss. Moka wanted this to so desperately work, she wanted to pull every ounce of love she held within her body for Ichigo and try to tell him that she still loved him not just by words but her body as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, pulling his head down so she could get better exact to him. She felt hands or fingers grabbing a hold of both of her ass cheeks, and before she was even able to utter a word Ichigo lifted her upward off the ground.

The sliver head vampire gasp, throwing her head back as a loud moan rose through her throat, filling the air with her sexually desire. Tsukune and the others blushed cherry red; never before and never thinking that Inner Moka of all people would do something like this in front of everyone. Gin on the other hand had a perverted grin on his face, and he was taking pictures so face that the others didn't even know what he was doing. The last bits of the armor shattered around Ichigo, falling to the ground and crumbling into nothiness. Kumiko looked at what was happening between her parents with a confused look on her face, wondering if what her Tou-san and Kaa-san was playing a game or something.

"What are you doing Kaa-san, Tou-san?" Kumiko asked them curiously, she titled her head to the side. "Are you two playing a game or something?"

Moka's eyes suddenly snapped open and her gaze snapped towards Kumiko's in an instant, she was suddenly aware of what she was doing. She gasped and grabbed both of Ichigo's hands that were holding her up by her ass and pulled both of them, dropping her onto her own two feet. She shifted a bit uncomfortable as she looked at Kumiko who was still staring at her with a confused look in her eyes. She felt kind of embarrass to be doing like that in front of her four year old daughter, then having that said daughter asking what her parents were doing was a game. But she couldn't help it at all, she hasn't felt that way in a long time and her body just followed what her mind and heart wanted.

"Kaa-san?"

Moka looked down at her daughter, "_**What is Kumiko?**_" She asked

"Can I play the game you and Tou-san was just playing?" Kumiko asked eagerly wanting to play

Moka stuttered in shock, trying to come up with something to say that want look wrong. "_**... What me and you're Tou-san was doing wasn't a game**_," She explain

Kumiko titled her head in confusion, "Then what were you two doing?" She suddenly felt a strong hand fall on top of her head. Looking up she saw Ichigo looking down at her with a small smile on his face.

"It's something that I hope you _**never **_have to do." Ichigo told her firmly at the end, "That's something I wouldn't allow any boy to do with you."

"But why Tou-san?" The sliver haired little girl asked pouting. "What you and Kaa-san did looked kind of fun! Like a fun game to play with a friend."

Ichigo's eyebrows twitch violently at that, getting a horrible image of him catching Kumiko kissing a boy in her room. He shook the image out of his head as quickly as he could, trying desperately to get rid of it and hoping that it would never happen. He mentally dare any little bastard to try a kiss _**his **_daughter! He swear he's going to shove Zangetsu so far up their ass that they want be able to walk right without him being right on their ass. That was something he dreads to live through if he did manage to live through his fight with that bastard Aizen and Alexander.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes dangerously remember why he had came to drop Kumiko off with Moka; he had wasted too much time spend here at this damn Academy. That bastard Mikogami was keeping information away from him, deliberately making him stay at this damn Academy for too damn long. If he ever wanted to live in peace without those nightmares of his friend's death tormenting him, he had to kill those two bastards if that was the last thing he did. He couldn't do that if he was stuck here waiting for information that bastard hasn't giving him since he arrived here.

Moka could sense Ichigo's growing anger and looked at him with a concern look in his eyes. "_**What's wrong with you Ichigo?**_" She asked

Ichigo looked at her with a cold look in his eyes, "I may be grateful for you saving me from whatever that was that was trying to take control of my body," He told her. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop leaving this place."

Moka widen her eyes before they shifted into a anger. "_**Why are you trying to go get yourself killed?**_" She snapped at him, "_**Why won't you just wait until the Headmaster gives you the information on those two location and then the both of us could go after them.**_"

Ichigo growled at her, his chocolate brown eyes flashing ruby red for a moment. "I don't NEED YOU'RE HELP!" He roared at her. "This is something that I need to do by myself!"

"_**NO YOU DON'T!**_" Moka all but screamed back at him. "_**I know you want to avenge you're family and friends that those two killed. But me and Kumiko are your family as well! How do you think Kumiko will feel knowing you went and got yourself killed?**_"

"She'll be better off with someone like me in her life!"

A loud slap echoed throughout the room, Kumiko and the others gasped as Ichigo's head was jerk to the side. Ichigo turn back towards Moka slowly, every creeping rage feeling through his system more than anything. But he paused for a moment and looked at the girl before him; Moka stood in front of him with a look of anger on her face along with tears falling down her eyes. He felt different for a moment seeing her cry, wondering why she would suddenly be shedding tears for someone like him.

"What the hell are you crying for?" He asked her

Moka wiped the tears from her eyes, actually angry at herself for crying in front of him. "_**I**__**'**__**m crying because you're too much of a dumbass to understand that I do not won't to see you die.**_" She told him, the tears continue to fall no matter on how much she tried to make them stop.

Ichigo widen his eyes a bit, "What are you trying to say Moka?" He asked her. "You dare bet not say you love me!" He told her, rage suddenly covering into her eyes.

"_**I do love you, you stupid bastard!**_" Moka snapped at him. "_**What so wrong with me loving you?**_"

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH IT!" Ichigo roared in rage. "BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOU'RE SECOND FUCKING CHOICE!"

Moka's eyes widen, "_**What do you mean by that?"**_

Ichigo sneer at her in disgust, "You seriously think I'm stupid do you?" He asked her then pointed towards Tsukune. "You do not love me Moka! The one you love is that damn weakling not me!"

"_**YOU'RE WRONG!**_" Moka snapped. "_**I respect Tsukune deeply but I do not love him, the only feelings I hold for him his respect. My outer-**_"

"Don't you _**dare **_fucking say it!" Ichigo growled out darkly

Moka narrowed her tears soaked eyes at the man before, nothing allowing him to thing he would order her around like some common foul. "_**I'm not the one that's in love with Tsukune, Kurosaki Ichigo.**_" She told him just has coldly, "_**My outer self is the one that's in love with Tsukune.**_"

"SHE'S _**NOT YOU'RE OUTER SELF!**_" Ichigo roared in fury, eyes flashing quickly from chocolate brown to ruby red.

Moka growled at him, "_**What are you talking about Ichigo?**_" She asked him. "_**Omote is my outer self-**_"

"You may think she's you're outer self but I damn well do not see it like that." Ichigo snarled out, "You two may have different personalities from one another and enjoy different things but you two are the same being. No matter how much you want to deny it! Even though you piss me off to know end form the things you have done to me." He clam down and looked the sliver haired girl dead in the eyes, "But I see both of you as Moka Akashiya and the mother of my damn daughter! Not just two of you but one in the same. You're one person to me and I will always see you that way."

"_**... Ichigo,**_" Inner Moka stuttered out in completely shock. _No _one had every told her something like that before since the Rosario was attached to her by her mother. Just hearing those words from his mouth brought on new desires she never thought she would have so quickly for him. She could feel the air in her lungs hitch along with her chest gasping in heavy breaths of air. Her pupils dilated and became smaller, and she could have sworn she could see her eyes glowing in the window next to where Ichigo was standing.

Ichigo sneered at her before turning his back on, he had no time to deal with Moka's foolish acts any longer. She had what she wanted and he no longer gave a damn, he knew both of his Hollow and Zangetsu was wrong with this from the start. That damn woman never loved him since the moment they started seeing one another, she only wanted to use him until those damn parents of hers had him where they wanted him. He couldn't love a woman who could even truly love herself, seeing herself as two different being when they were one being. He scoffed at that, he thought at least when Moka release that Rosario that she would have some damn scenes but it look like she was just as foolish as those damn friends of hers.

Ichigo cased his gaze towards Kokoa for a brief moment, taken in her beaten for and looking how broken she was. Others would have felt no sympathy for her, but Ichigo was one of those ones that wasn't going to give her a damn shred of it. He had giving her too many changes, to many times she has told him not to tell him nothing but that arrogance all vampires are taught from birth made her mouth run to damn much. He stared at her longer and he was a bit shame to say that she closely reminded him of how Karin was, but far less arrogant. Even though she pissed him off far beyond anyone at this school just like her dumbass sister, he could not let her die like some worthless dog.

Ichigo case his gaze towards the werewolf that seems to like sitting with him this past month on the roof. He had some shred of respect for the werewolf about how he cared for his students, but that was about as far as it goes. "I need you to bring that arrogant brat to the hospital at this damn Academy," Ichigo asked him coldly

Gin looked over towards Kokoa before setting his gaze back on Ichigo. "And why the hell can't you do?" He asked through annoyance

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the wolf, "I'm not heading that way you god damn wolf!" He snapped through clenched teeth. "Now bring the arrogant brat over their now before she dies!"

"Alright I'm going you bastard!" Gin picked himself up from the ground and walked over towards Kokoa's unconscious from. He picked the girl up while mumbling all the way to the door, casing one last glare towards Ichigo before he race towards the doctor.

Ichigo snorted at Gin's retreating form, not in the least imitated by him glaring at him. He had dealt with far worst things that could obliterate this whole damn school and everyone in it. His eyes shifted to a dark glare as he thought about that bastard Mikogami, he was going to make him tell him everything he knew about the location of both Aizen, Alexander and that damn organization Fairy Tale that after Kumiko. Every time the bastard told him a lie and he knew he was lying to him, Ichigo promise to himself that he was going to cut off each one of his arms until he got the truth from him. He took a step forward to walk out of the room, but a suddenly pull on his arm caused him to stop and look behind him.

A snarl passed through his lips as he looked a Moka, the girls long silver hair was covering her eyes from view. "What the hell do you want Moka?" He asked her growling, "I have no time to deal with you anymore. You got what you wanted now go bother that bastard and leave me along and don't bother me every again with this damn nonsense of yours."

"_**You're right**_"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "What did you say?"

"_**You're absolutely right about everything you just said to me Ichigo,**_" She told him still not looking him directly in the eyes. It was taken Moka all her pride to do this, throwing everything she was taught as a vampire to keep the man-_ no __**man**_ by her side. "_**I and Omote are one being, one soul, one mind, one body, and one love.**_" Her arms were visibly trembling along with her entire body, "_**I've been so foolish over these passed years since that day happen. If I just would have followed you and stayed with you instead being afraid of my father; then none of this would have happen between us.**_" She chuckled through soft sobs

Ichigo's eyes were shifting from their coldness to confusion and difference now as he stares at the sliver haired vampire before him. "Mok-"

"_**Please let me finish Ichigo**_"

The orange haired shinigami couldn't do nothing but nod his head

Moka took a deep breath, if she somehow didn't manage to convince him that she loved him with everything she had then he would walk out of her life forever. Moka knew she wasn't going to be able to handle that, she didn't won't to find out months or years later that Ichigo had sacrificed himself to kill those two. She wanted him by her side, raising Kumiko and in time if he wants to have others kids as well. She glance at Kumiko to see the girl looking at both her and Ichigo with a worried look on her face, her small fist clenched at her sides as she stared at the both of them. That's another thing she couldn't allow herself to do anymore, Kumiko needed her father in her life and she couldn't be switching between both Ichigo and Tsukune constantly.

If Kumiko continue to see what she was doing, then she would think that it's right and go out into the world when she gets older and do the same exact thing. Moka mentally growled at that, she was not going to teach her daughter to be someone like that. She had to get this right, she was doing this for herself and her daughter who finally needs her father in her life. She felt her body go through another tremble, she looked up and stare Ichigo dead in the eyes with all the love she could muster.

"_**I... need you,**_" The sliver haired vampire trembled out. "_**I missed those times we spun together every day, I missed those times when you use to worry about me when I was pregnant with Kumiko. I missed those times when you use to try to dance for me to cheer me up, I missed those times you always came to me when I needed you the most.**_"

Ichigo looked at the girl before him with wide eyes, completely shocked at what he was hearing before him. "... Moka," He trailed off

Moka laughed softly to herself, "_**I'm so in love with you that I don't know what to do with myself.**_" She stepped closer to him and buried her head in his chest, tears fallen from her eyes as she finally broke down. "_**Come back to me... just please come back to me Ichigo. I need you back in my life so much, I can't raise Kumiko by myself anymore like I could back then. I need you in my life more than anything right now. Please don't leave out of my life... that's all I'm asking from you, just please don't leave.**_"

Ichigo looked at the girl crying in his chest with his emotion raging through his mind in heart, never before would he have thought this would have happen. He never thought in his life that he would see her cry before him like this; she was too prideful when she releases her youki to even shed a tear. But here she was, pouring every ounce of her soul into every word she just told him, telling the Kami honest truth. Memories of his friends suddenly started to flash through his mind, his soul trying to tell him how his friends and family would react at seeing him treating Moka like this. Each one of their picture looking at them with anger in their eyes or sadness, and with each face he saw through his mind Ichigo was feeling worst and worst by the second.

Ichigo suddenly began to feel disgust with himself, his own anger that been reflected towards other since his friends and family die was now being directed towards himself. What kind of warrior- no _MAN_ was he to treat the damn woman he knew he had feelings for like this? He felt utter foolish of himself. Did his revenge for Aizen and Alexander really blind him that much? He looked down and stared at both Moka and Kumiko. He still had family in this world, but he was just too wrapped up in his revenge that he didn't even try to notice it. What kind of father was he to do something like this? Spend one month with her the leaving and knowing that he wanted to die fighting them.

_All of them _would be ashamed of him

Ichigo slowly wrapped his arms around the crying girl, squeezing her closely towards his chest. "You don't have to worry about anything Moka," He said rubbing his face in the crock of her neck. "I'm promise you I'm not going anywhere without you or Kumiko by my side, I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating the both of you."

Moka used Ichigo's shihakusho to wipe the tears from her face, after she was finish she looked at him with a small smile on her face. "_**It's okay,**_" She told him. "_**You had a reason to be angry at me after everything you have lost.**_"

"I do have a reason to be angry and cold but I had no busy treating you like that." Ichigo told her, mentally scowling at himself for his stupidity. Ichigo felt a tug on his left pants leg; he took a brief moment to look down to see Kumiko looking at him with large chocolate eyes. "What is it Kumiko?"

The silver haired girl said nothing; Kumiko only wrapped her small arms around his leg. "I'm so happy you're staying with us Tou-san," She said before whispering something softly. "I finally have my own family now."

Kumiko night have thought no one had heard her, but Ichigo heard as clear as she was speaking it through his ear. '_How fucking stupid was I towards these two feelings?_' He growled mentally at himself. He reached down and picked the small girl into his arms, he looked at her for a brief moment before handing her over towards Moka.

The sliver haired vampire mother took Kumiko within her arms; she looked down to see that the little girl had already somehow managed to fall asleep. She smiled at that and kisses the little girl on the cheek; she then looked up at Ichigo. "_**I'm glad you're staying,**_"__Moka said. "_**I didn't know what I'll do if someone told me you went and got yourself killed.**_"

Ichigo shook his head; "I'm so sorry th-" He was cut off as he found Moka's lips connecting with his. A second later the girl back away and looked at him with one of her smirks, she seem to be back to the way she acts.

"_**I've already forgiving you for what you did,**_" The silver haired vampire told him. "_**I just hope that you can forgive me for walking out on you four years ago.**_"

For the first time since he lost everything by Aizen and Alexander, a true smile finally found it's way on his face. "I finally forgive you as well Akashiya Moka," He said to her

Moka smirked and stepped closer to him, coming up so close that her lips were practically touching one another. "_**I'm glad you did Kurosaki Ichigo,**_" She told him through a low growl. The sexual desire she been feeling for him since she reunited with him was building back up again, and she didn't know how long she could hold it back.

Looking at this from where he was, Aono Tsukune didn't know how he could take the scene before him. On the other hand, he was grateful and happy that Kumiko who be able to have her father finally in her life after four years. But on the other hand, he felt absolute betrayed at what he was seeing before him with the girl that he thought loved him just as much as he loved her. He practically did everything he could for Moka; even going as far to say that he would sell his soul to the devil to make sure she was safe and happy. But now actually seeing her before him betraying him while he was only mere meters away made him feel...

On the side of Tsukune, Yukari gasped in fear when a blasted of red youki suddenly blasted from Tsukune's body. Kurumu and Mizore gasped in fear as well, both girls feeling fear as they looked at the boy they loved bathed in red youki. Tsukune's head was bent low, covering his now blood red eyes from view, and dark snarl was across his face as he gritted his teeth together. The familiar markings of the ghoul inside of him began to crawl over his face, but this time didn't stop until they completely covered his face. Once the markings were finish crawling over his face, Tsukune's head snapped up and a tremendous roar broke through his throat.

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" Yukari screamed in tears, "Please you have to control yourself."

Tsukune didn't listen to her, the only thing he did was dig his sharpen claws into the tiles below him. Kurumu picked herself up from where she was sitting and began walking towards Tsukune, trying desperately to bring the boy she loved back to his senses. Moka instant felt the ghouls youki the moment Tsukune release it and her whole body seem to tense up. She looked over Ichigo's shoulder and locked gazes with Tsukune, looking deeply into his eyes to see the utter betrayal he felt and rage. She felt a twinkle of sadness crawl up her spine, but she quickly held herself together and held her ground.

She wouldn't allow herself to be afraid, if he came down to killing Tsukune to protect her daughter then that was what the hell she was going to do. Tsukune's eyes shifted towards Ichigo who didn't move from his spot, he seems to still be staring in front of him even though the ghoul's power youki filled the air around him. Tsukune snarled in rage and lunched himself across the room has fast as he could, his fist already pulled back for a savage blow. Where she was standing, Moka suddenly felt dread fill through her entire body as Ichigo eyes shifted to a cold emotionless look. The black silted pupil in his chocolate brown eyes glowed yellow with that same menacing aura from early. The armor that both her and Kumiko and work so hard to get rid of suddenly reappeared; covering Ichigo's entire right arm.

Ichigo turn completely around, oblivious to Moka's pleads to stop and anything else that was happen around him. He raised his right and just in time to stop an enrage Tsukune completely in his tracks, the brown hair boys blood red eyes widen in shock. He suddenly felt something softly touch his chest; he looked down just in time to see yellow energy began to form a sphere of power in Ichigo's palm. He looked back up into Ichigo's eyes to see nothing but coldness in them, the same coldness and bloodlust he had just use a moment ago to brutally beat Kokoa into the ground. But this time as he stared into what looked like the Devils eyes himself, he knew there was nothing that was going to stop him.

"_**Now,**_" Ichigo growled out in what looked like three people talking at one time. "_**You die boy!**_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End chapter eleven**_

_**Author Notes: **_Sorry about the late update! I was very busy writing and creating characters on a book I plan on writing. This time it's not fan fiction but my own stuff and nothing but things that are original from my imagination. It took me two day to actually write down two characters and all their abilities! Never thought it would take me that long just to do that. I rewrote this chapter because I really thought that it was time for Ichigo and Moka to get out what both were feeling for each other. Next chapter will start the center of the Rosario gang seeing Ichigo's memories and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also sorry about it being so short! I really don't write chapters that are this short.

_**To all my readers: **_I'm really sorry to all of you for leaving mostly all of my chapters in cliffhangers. It's just that it's the only way I could end them without putting too much in them or keeping you all excited to keep reading. Again I'm truly sorry and hope you all keep reading!

_**Thjm18**_: You have asked me some very good question man/woman (I do not know you're gender). But I may not be able to answer some of them without giving out to much that will ruin the fic.

_**Aizen and Alexander: **_They have join Fairy Tale for various reasons that will be explain after the Rosario gang as see all of Ichigo's memories. But I will tell you that their plans have something to do with Kumiko that will be explained further throughout the fic.

_**Fall out of Soul Society:**_ This will be view throughout Ichigo memories that will explain each one of the deaths Ichigo had to watch before his eyes. Soul Society in general and what they're doing will be explained through book two of this little fic I have created. I hope this does not tick you off because I'm trying to make this as epic as possible.

_**Reading the Rosario Manga: **_I have read various parts of the Manga after writing the fourth and fifth chapters of Eclipse. But I'm trying not to follow it completely, I want to try to create something with my own taste and not just follow the Manga through and through. Follow the Manga through and through I just don't think anyone that does that doesn't have enough talent to create their own plot. All some do is just adding a character in another Manga and follow the Manga he put his favorite character in through and through. I want to try and create something original, something that after I'm finishing writing that I'm going to be proud of.

I'm not trying to bash anybody that follows this, I just won't to say that I'm tired of seeing and trying to creating something that few as done. Hope you all understand what I'm trying to say!

_**Advice for anyone wanted to write: **_I have been doing this awhile since I started writing fan fiction and I hope it all helps you to write any story you're planning on writing. When I sit down at my computer to write a new chapter, I put my headphones on or turn on my music and listen to my music. I think that helps clam my mind completely, and focus on what I want to write and where I want to go with any story I'm writing. I think this would help a lot of you! Just want you to try it and see how it works.

_**Joe- Magic-**_ I wrote this entire chapter listening to this song, don't know why I did it but it just sound so damn good to me. I want all my readers to at least seat down once and listen to this so and tell me in the next chapter review if you like this.

_**Angst, Drama, Action, Adventure, and Romance: **_I want to know from all of you if I'm good at writing these kinds of stories. I have always wanted to be a writing scene I was young and just wanted to know if I'm kind of good and writing things like this. Let me know in your next chapter review and thanks for reading. Also what is the color of Ichigo's spiritual pressure when he isn't in Bankai? Because I seriously do not know. I know it's blue but I think it's as some white in it as well.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Title:**_ Pride

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_Glad that everyone like the chapter! Was going to do something totally different with that but I thought that it was seriously needed to be finally done. I'm also going to do a few things that needed to be done with this chapter that I thought about for a couple of hours. I still know you all have a lot of questions about a lot of things and I'm going to try an answer everything I could. Hope you enjoy!

_**Spelling errors and Grammar: **_Really sorry about this, I think all these problems I've been having with this is my problem. When I sit down to write the next chapter and when I get typing, my mind be set on the things I want written and I be typing so fast that after I finish the chapter all I want to do is lay down for a couple of hours. When I posted the chapters I have completed, I forgot about rereading it to see any spelling or grammar errors. Well, I will this time reread over the chapter and try to see if I can fine any errors I have made. It doesn't mean that I'm going to fix every last one of them because I know that's not going to happen, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try.

_**Alhazad2003: **_I'm going to try really hard to make this has civil as I can man because what you said in your last review pissed me off to know end. I been trying a lot to hold in my anger against you, taken in every negative thing you have to say and agreeing with you with no problem. But what the hell you said in your last review as shattered that little thread you were already on with me. For the last passed eleven chapters you have not had a single fucking nice thing to say about my work, I can take anonymous reviews without it bothering me at all. But when you called my work pitiful or me pitiful, you have just crossed the _**fucking **_line with me.

_**Frist:**_ I don't know where the hell you get that I'm religious worshiping Ichigo, but that is not what I'm doing in this fic. Kurosaki Ichigo's whole resolve is about protecting his family and friends, I just made where if he had a child at a young age that his creed or whatever it is would increase tremendously. The flashbacks I think you're referring to me worshiping him are just the way I think he would act! I not worshipping him just because I'm writing a way I think he would act. Also, How the hell do you think Ichigo's a Gary Stus( Even though I do not know what the hell this is) only because I think you are referring to his power or his personality and the way he acts. If he's a Gary Stus then you must be talking about others like, Yusuke, Naruto, Kanima, Simon, and many more badass characters.

_**Second:**_ About Ichigo being as human as Tsukune is saying that Son Goku is the weakest anime hero and Kratos is not in the top five most brutal anti-hero's _**I **_have ever saw. Ichigo is a _**half-breed**_ of a shinigami (Isshin Kurosaki) and a human (Maskai Kurosaki) and now a Hollow as well. Ichigo is not considered just a human by any means! I don't know where you get that he's as human as Tsukune because that is dead wrong. Also if you're going to say that Ichigo's powers are not his but borrowed powers he obtains by Rukia, then I'm sorry to say that this is false as well. He did borrow powers from Rukia and use those power for the first fifteen episodes (Don't know how many in the manga), but Ichigo has his own shinigami powers proven by both Kisuke and Zangetsu who said it himself.

_**Third:**_ In no way am I trying to bash your so call hero Aono Tsukune in no means, I'm just coming up with ways where _**I **_think he would have if Moka had another love interest before she met him. I also think you read the sentence and paragraphs wrong and you just took it way out of proportion. Tsukune has lost himself to the ghoul for a short while when he saw what was happening in front of him with Ichigo and Moka. I think (I might of forgot) that Inner Moka has already said that she would have to kill Tsukune if he every truly lost himself to the ghoul. I just boost it up a bit because she had Kumiko in her arms and was also protecting her if Tsukune went on a rampage towards her.

_**Fourth: **_I think you might just be mad at me because I made Ichigo beat the crap out of Tsukune or I may just be thinking that. But it is a known fact that Tsukune has no chance in a straight up fight against someone of Ichigo's caliber. In my opinion, I think Ichigo can walk into the Rosario+Vampire verse and practically rape anyone in it with just his Shikai or his Bankai, including Alucard and all Three Dark Lords and that's not even saying his Dangai state where he practically made a mountain cease to existence with just a casual swing of Tensa Zangetsu. I'm actually increasing the fighting power of everyone in the Rosario+Vampire world where Ichigo would at least have someone that could fight a little bit on par with him. Being for real, Ichigo could probably kick Tsukune's ass even in his human body, read Ichigo's wiki on Bleach with just his natural abilities and you'll see what the fuck I'm talking about.

_**Fifth: **_I've might have taken this the wrong way but there is by no means am I trying to disrespect the creator of the Rosario+Vampire Manga. You must have read it wrong but all I said was that I did not won't to follow the Manga through everything it is. I want to mix things up and come up with other thing that will help my fic the way I want it! I thought this is why Fanfiction was created in the first place. Also what the hell do you mean I have no respect? I show my respect by liking the Manga that I would take time out of _**my**_ day to write something I like. I do like Rosario+Vampire! I just don't like some parts just like anyone else with others manga's out there.

The only things I don't like about the manga is that Tsukune has remained weak and as only grow a bit stronger because of borrowed blood. He has no desire to become stronger (might be wrong) and only as become strong enough so he could dodge an attack from Akua. You might think that I'm downplaying his character but I think I'm not! Just giving my points to what I think about him a bit. He as good resolve to protect Moka and all but that seems to be the only damn think he as! He's like a love sick damn puppet and that is the only two things I don't like about him. I have shown a great deal of respect towards the author of the Rosario+Vampire cause what he/she as made is damn good! Just don't like some parts like anyone else in this damn world man.

I can give you an example of a character who I think is very similar to Tsukune in some way and how the way the two act. Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple is who I think is very similar to one another in the beginning of both their Manga's. Let's face it, Kenichi was a damn wipe when I first saw the anime and read the manga, ran from every fight he was in an was scared of the most simplest things. But the bastard wanted to get _**stronger**_ and over the course of only _**one month**_ of training did him mange to beat a person that has been training for years. There's another one like Tsukune who wanted to become stronger in his manga name Shinichirou from Tenjho Tenge and he was human like Tsukune, but he became one of the strongest in his manga. Another one is my boy Takashi from High school of the Dead, he had no power at all and that bastard was still a badass to me through and through.

_**Six:**_ I even gave you permission to write your own Prologue of Eclipse and write it anyway you wanted, but even with that you still have the fucking nerve to come give me negative reviews and call me or my work pitiful after that? Then you have you the nerve to say at the end of previous reviews that you can't wait until the next chapter? FUCK THAT! That's real fucked up man because I really worked hard on all this. Cut me some kind of slack!

Deeply sorry to all my readers if I left this long ass rant about _**Alhazad2003, **_I just needed to get this out of my mind that's all. If any of you that is reading this fic and have problems with it, then tell me the few problems you have and I promise I will try to fix it the best way I can. Again I'm sorry to all my readers and I promise I will make it up in this chapter that I think you're going to like. Also Alhazad2003, this might have hurt your feelings a bit but you took it too far when you said I was pitiful or my work. I take any forum of writing I do to the heart! So I take this personal when someone calls my work pitiful. That was just wrong man

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse **_

_She couldn't let him die..._

Since the two in half years Moka had been friends with Tsukune, he had been the only void that had been keeping her sane. Before Ichigo had even shown back up in her world, Tsukune had been the only thing on her mind. Tsukune wasn't strong like most people; he was mostly petite and had hardly any confidents in himself to do anything when she first met him. But over time and the longer he stayed a Yokai Academy; he had grown to become confident in himself and because of that she learns to become confident in herself as well.

He had mange to teach herself something that she had long forgotten, something that she was trying to keep locked away so she wouldn't feel the pain anymore. Tsukune had mange somehow to make her forget all the hate, sadness, regret and shame she had been keeping lock away in her heart for two years. He had taught her that humans weren't all heartless and a race of people that couldn't understand sometimes what was right in front of them. He was one of the few that were an example of that not all humans were heartless, that some were still out there that could show kindness to youkai.

Ichigo had taught her this same lesson as well, something that he showed her everyday every time he would look at her. But even though everything that happen that day four years ago was somewhat her fault, she couldn't help but feel angry at just not her parents but Ichigo as well. As she stood there and watched as the orange haired teen was beaten by her parents, she had pleaded with him to leave. But even through all her cries and pleads, Ichigo didn't listen to her; he kept getting up and walking towards her. Even though she could tell that he could barely walk and some of his bones in his body was broken, he still try to drag himself towards her and Kumiko.

Why couldn't he listen to her? Why couldn't he just stay down and not struggle and make her watch the scene before her that day. Moka couldn't help but hate him a bit because of that, even though she had no right to hate him after what her family had did to him. Those two long years she had suffered so much, most of the time she could no sleep because of that moment just kept replacing in her mind. But when she enters Yokai Academy and she met Tsukune, the brown haired teen had mange to erase all the guilt and many other emotions she had been dealing with away. That was one of the main reasons why she fell in love with him, and she couldn't allow herself to watch as he was killed before her eyes.

Inside the Rosario, Outer Moka winced as the entire thoughts race through her mind. Why couldn't she get the thought of Tsukune out of her mind? Why even though she had claim her love for Ichigo that she still somehow manage to still love Tsukune? Was it so wrong to have a small part of her heart that will always belong to him? Looking from within the Rosario she caught sight of Tsukune looking her directly in the eyes and smiled. Seeing him smiling at her like that caused shame to fill within her body, something that she was getting use to feeling every time she looked him directly in the eyes.

_She couldn't let him die..._

"_Ura-chan!" _Outer Moka called out from within the Rosario

Inner Moka who was staring at the scene before took a moment to look down at the Rosario in her hand in alarm. '_**What is it Omote?**__' _She asked

_"You have to save Tsukune!" _Outer Moka pleaded. "_You can't let Ichigo kill him_"

Inner Moka clenched her fist in anger at hearing her outer self-plead, but she couldn't help but feel the same way. She knew she couldn't let Tsukune die, the things he has done for her and the respect she held for him couldn't let him be killed before her eyes like this. She quickly put Kumiko down and gave the little girl the Rosario; she smiled as her before she turns around and glared at the scene before her. Using the last bit of youki she had left in her body, Moka sprinted forward as quickly as she could but even with all the speed she was using she knew she wasn't going to be able to stop it.

"_**STOP IT!**_" Inner Moka screamed

Ichigo's eyes widen at hearing Moka's scream and the yellow glow in his eyes vanished, but even with Moka's sudden scream that snapped Ichigo back to himself, there was no possible way she was going to stop the blast. The yellow sphere of reiatsu flared outward, causing a bright light to be emitted from where Ichigo and Tsukune were standing. The brown haired red eye teen looked up just in time as his upper part of his uniform was completely obliterated into pieces. Moka stopped and watched just in time as the sphere of reiatsu seem to go straight through Tsukune's chest and out of his back, flaring outward in separate lines of yellow rieatsu. A small shockwave tore through the room, blowing Tsukune straight into the opposite wall in a sickening crack.

Kurumu and he others stood with shock looks on their faces as Tsukune's body fell from the wall and onto his knees. Tsukune still had the same shocked look on his face, other than that nothing possibly seem to be wrong with him. Tears gathered at the base of Kurumu's eyes, relief at seeing the boy she loved constantly flashed in her eyes as she looked at him. Mizore and Yukari were feeling the same way as their friend as they looked at Tsukune, who didn't seem to receive any visible damage to his body whatsoever.

"Tsukune," Kurumu called out to him.

Tsukune didn't seem to listen to her; he didn't even acknowledge the fact that Kurumu was calling him. The only thing that was on his mind was that he somehow manages to stay alive, even though that blast hit him full on in the chest. Tsukune raised his trembling hands to his chest and felt for anyone that he was missing, and the only reason he didn't feel pain was the constant shock of somehow still being alive. But no matter how many times he ran his hands across his chest, there was no wound that he could feel or find. He suddenly stopped as a hand grabbed onto his left, he looked up to see a tear soak Kurumu smiling at him.

"... Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune stuttered out

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" Kurumu cried out in joy, throwing her arms across the boy neck. Tsukune's eyes widen in shock, but a second later a soft smile played on his lips.

"I'm okay Kurumu-chan," Tsukune said rubbing the girls back.

Kurumu raised her head and stared him directly in the eyes. "I... thought you were... dead," She chocked out through sobs

Tsukune chuckled a bit, "I'm not dead yet Kurumu-chan." He told her to ease her pain; he was a bit relieved that someone still cared for him. He looked over towards Moka to see the silver haired vampire staring at him; they looked at one another for a brief second before Moka turn her gaze away from him. The brown haired teen frown at that, still feeling the betrayal she did only just minutes before

Tsukune paused in his thought as two other hands fell on his shoulder, looking up he saw both Mizore and Yukari looking at him with relief in their eyes. He smiled at both of them, trying to calm both of them to tell them with any words that he was ok. He was glad to have all of them by his side; he didn't know what he would do at this current moment if he didn't have either of them by his side. Suddenly his eyes widen in intense pain, he cried out in pain and chocked out blood that dripped down Kurumu uniform. All three girls widen their eyes in alarm, dread filling through all their eyes as they looked at Tsukune.

Kurumu back up and bit, still looking at the brown haired teen in worry. "What's wrong Tsukune?" She asked him in worry

Tsukune did answer her; the pain in his body so suddenly caused everything around him to go blurry. He could barely see what was in front of him, every last one of his scenes were going out of control and he didn't know what was wrong. Another painful cry tore through his lips, but this time as the girls looked on, they knew what was ever happening to him was far worst then before. Each of them had no time to react as Tsukune's head slammed into the ground, his eyes still wide in pain as he looked on in the direction his head fell. Kurumu and the others eyes widen in shock and fear, each of them fearing the worst as they looked at the unmoving Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun..." Yukari called out softly in fear. The small witch hands were clutched tightly at her chest as she looked at the unmoving Tsukune, the boy she had come to deeply care for since she met him last year.

Tsukune did move

'_Please be ok! Please be ok!' _Mizore repeated desperately in her mind, rushing towards the unmoving Tsukune. She picked the boy up and laid his head in her lap, but even with all that she was doing Tsukune still refuse to move any body parts to indicate that he was alive. Just seeing the boy she care for like this caused mix emotions to rush through her body, each emotion that she never wish to feel right now.

"Please no..." Yukari cried out in sorrow. Her face was covered in tears as she looked at Tsukune's form; there was no doubt that the boy was dead. "Tsukune-kun just can't be dead?" She cried out clutching her chest now

Kurumu just stood there, her long hair was covering her eyes from view and her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. "Why?" She said through cold fury. The others paused a bit in what they were doing and looked at the Succubus, each feeling the rising anger in the girl.

"Kurumu," Mizore called out to her friend. "We don't have time for you to go into another one of your angry fits." She told her, "We have to see what that bastard did to Tsukune." She couldn't tell what was wrong with Tsukune but she knew for a fact he wasn't dead. He still had a small rising of his chest; he was either knocked out or the shock from the pain he was feeling must have caused him not to be able to talk or move.

Kurumu turn her glare towards Mizore, "Just up stalker!" She snapped in angry. "You might be afraid to tell that bastard something but I'm not," She turn her glare right on Ichigo who wasn't moving from the spot where he was standing. "You're nothing but a god damn monster!"

"_**Shut you're damn mouth right now Succubus!**_" Inner Moka growled out, stepping in front of Ichigo and glaring at Kurumu

The sea blue haired Succubus glared at the sliver haired vampire. "I don't want to hear a damn word from someone who practically broke Tsukune's heart without a single glance at him."

Inner Moka's glare turns darker as she looked at Kurumu, "_**As I said before Succubus. I do not love Tsukune like you and the others do,**_" She spoke coldly. "_**I hold respect for him but I do not love him.**_"

Kurumu looked at her friend in disgust, never before thinking that the girl before her would be capable of doing something like this. She knew Inner Moka was a bit heartless, but she didn't think the girl would just completely shatter Tsukune's heart without even a single care for him. She looked over Moka's shoulder and glared murderous at Ichigo, the man that was the sole reason on why her friend was acting like this. Ever since he shown up at school there has been nothing but chaos and bitter relationships between them all, if he never showed up none of this would happen. He was the reason why Moka and Tsukune were like this! He was the reason why Tsukune was laying down on the ground almost dead.

Last year after one of the hardest fight they had ever been through, Tsukune had finally managed to confess his love for Moka. Kurumu herself remembered feeling betrayed, feeling that Tsukune should have been with her and not Moka who she thought at the time only wanted Tsukune for his blood. But as she continue to watch day by day as they acted together, she could help but feel ashamed of herself because of the way she thought about Moka. She could see that Moka truly care about Tsukune no matter how many times she tried to deny it, Kurumu could see it every time she looked at Moka looking at Tsukune with that kind smile on her face.

_But __**him**_

Every little think those two had together change once _**he **_showed up back in Moka's life, throwing everything the group of friends new out of whack. Kurumu watched as Moka change, and the love she held for Tsukune started to decrease each day that bastard remained at this school. She watched as Moka deliberately without her way to make sure that bastard didn't lose his temper; trying with everything she had to recreate a love Kurumu herself though was dead. She could somehow understand that he did deserve to see his daughter, but other than that none of the things he has done so far gave him no right to do. What she couldn't understand the most was why Moka let him get away with all he has done? He almost killed her own father but she did nothing to him for it.

This wasn't her friend or the proud vampire she remembered, this person standing before her was someone who was broken and gave everything with problem to that monster. The Inner Moka she remembered was a proud vampire, and wouldn't help or take any crap from someone who has tried to kill her. The outer Moka she remembered was a kind person and help anyone she could no matter what he has done to her, maybe that right there was one of the problem that cause her to become like this. But even with Outer Moka keeping some of her old ways, she still wasn't the same kind and naive vampire Kurumu remembered was her somewhat rival to Tsukune's heart. She became a little cold towards others and latched out on Tsukune who she never did before; she also defends that bastard no matter what he did.

Kurumu turn her head in disgust, "You're not the same person I remembered." She spat coldly

"_**What did you say?**_" Inner Moka growled out

"I said you're not the same proud vampire you once were Moka," Kurumu replied cold looking Moka dead in the eyes. "You would never take any crap from anyone, no matter how much stronger they were to you." She then pointed towards Ichigo, "Then somehow that all changed when that bastard showed up back in your life."

"_**Stop putting Ichigo into every little angry rant you have!**_" Moka latched out. "_**He has nothing to do with 'why I have changed' as you say.**_"

"And how is he not Moka?" Kurumu asked sarcastically. "You never use to act like this before _**he **_showed up here," The glare she was sending Ichigo's way turn even darker. "Since he showed up, you have change from the noble proud vampire we all knew," She pointed towards Moka in disgust. "To nothing but a lackey to a damn monster"

Moka was getting angrier by the second; each word that came out of Kurumu's mouth was fueling her anger. She was getting tired of every time something bad happens to Tsukune she wants to blame Ichigo for it. She couldn't lie and say that some of the things that as happen to Tsukune is Ichigo's fault, but what just happen just minutes ago was nothing but Tsukune's fault and no one else. Moka knew that Tsukune knew that he couldn't beat Ichigo, so what caused him to even want to attack him knowing he couldn't win? Ichigo seem to only react this time out of defense and nothing else. And Kurumu was trying nothing else but to turn this own Ichigo and make him look like the criminal, but she wasn't going to stand here and let that happen.

"_**Tsukune knows that he can't defeat Ichigo,**_" Inner Moka stated coldly, looking Kurumu dead in the eyes. "_**He had no right to attack Ichigo, this time he can't blame no one but himself for his own pain.**_"

"I only did it," Tsukune suddenly spoke up from where he was.

Kurumu gasped in shock before turning her gaze towards Tsukune. The said brown haired boy was picking himself up from the ground, gasping a little as the pain in his chest increase slightly as he moved. He suddenly felt an arm wrap under his and help him up to his feet; he looked to his left and smiled gratefully at Mizore who smiled back at him. He then turns his gaze towards Moka, the girl he loved no matter what she did to him. He didn't know why he still loved her; maybe he still was clingy onto the little happiness that both of them shared before Ichigo had showed up.

"I only did what I did Moka because I wanted to protect you," Tsukune finally spoke up. "Everything that as happen since he's shown up, I only did it to protect you."

Moka glared at him, "_**As I told you before that I do not need you're protecting.**_" She told him, "_**I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. I do not need you protect me no matter what you try and say to me.**_"

Tsukune looked at her in sadness, "I know you can handle yourself better than anyone I know." He told her with a sad chuckle, "But even the strongest people need protecting."

Moka couldn't say anything about that, she knew what he was saying was definitely true from experience. She knew that even if you're the strongest person in the world, which anyone would need protecting from something no matter how strong they were. She knew Tsukune was a good person and only wanted to help her through things, but she had someone else to help through those things. Moka had mess up with that with allow her parents to threaten her to follow them, but now that she had him back in her life she wasn't going to mess that up. Both she and Kumiko needed Ichigo in their lives, and that's something she knew she could never lie about.

"_**You're a good man Tsukune,**_" Moka said softly, surprising all that was around her. Never would that thing the proud vampire Moka would ever say something like that to Tsukune or anyone. "_**But you're just not the good man that I need in my life**_."

'_So that's it huh?_' Tsukune thought sadly. He looked Moka dead in the eyes and saw no hesitation or nothing to tell him that nothing she said was true. But even with all the hope he wishes, he couldn't see a trace of lie on her. Everything Moka had told him was the truth, no matter how much it hurt him to believe what she said. The betrayal he was feeling was something he had never felt before in his life, he had never loved someone like Moka before and it hurt to see her want nothing to do with anymore in love.

"What about you're outer self Moka-san?" Tsukune asked the pain in his voice visible to all around him. "Does she feel the same way as you do about me?"

"_**Just like Ichigo said minutes ago Tsukune,**_" Moka replied calmly. "_**She is me and I am her, we are both the same no matter how much a difference we are.**_" She smiled a bit, "_**Mine, body, soul, and heart.**_" She stepped back a bit which lead her straight into Ichigo's chest, "_**And each of them belongs to him no matter what happens between us.**_"

Each word she spoke brought more pain into his heart, "I see," He said softly. "I'm sorry for coming in between you two then."

"_**You didn't come in between us Tsukune,**_" Moka said. "_**Maybe if Ichigo never showed back up then maybe I would have come to love you but,**_" She grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hand and squeezed. "_**I found the man that gave me the one thing that no one else gave me expect my mother when I was young. He was the first to show me what love to another person truly was, and even though I was young he gave me my daughter as well, something I cherish with all my heart.**_"

Tsukune stayed silent for a moment, holding his head down and looking at the ground. Mizore and the others were looking at him in worry and sadness, feeling sorry for everything he was going through. Each of them thinking that someone like Tsukune didn't deserve this; he was just to kind to get his heart broken like it was nothing at all. Kurumu felt the hidden rage she was feeling refusing as she looked at Tsukune, no matter how much Moka tried to protect that monster, everything that is happening to Tsukune is that bastards fault. She looked at Moka and growled at her, not believing that the girl she once knew was this cruel

"That's it Moka!" The Succubus snapped in anger, "That bastard as changed you and I will not be friends with someone who follows a monster around like some damn pawn."

The others looked at Kurumu with shocked eyes, never thinking the girl would go as far as to say something like that. They knew she was angry at Moka and she had every right to be, but did she have to go as far as to say she didn't want to be friends with her? Mizore and Yukari didn't think what she was doing was right. Even though each of them were pissed that Moka would do something like this to Tsukune, they could tell that the sliver haired vampire was happy. Though they didn't like it one bit or Ichigo, but they would try to hold in their anger because Moka loved him. They couldn't control Moka on who she loved, no matter how much her loving that said person make the person they love hurt.

Inner Moka said nothing; the kind smile she was wearing was replaced with a cold glare that was directed towards Kurumu. She heard her outer self-gasped a Succubus claim, but she couldn't give a damn if she didn't want to be friends with her. Moka could go as far as to say that she was never friends with either of them to begin with, the only one that were friends with them were Omote. She on the other hand didn't call them friends, she held respect for them but they weren't something she was going to call her friends. If they didn't like that she loved Ichigo, and then they didn't belong as friends if all they were going to do was try and separate her and Ichigo.

"_**Good,**_" She spat. "_**We were never friends to begin with you bitch.**_"

Kurumu chuckled, "So I'm the bitch?" She continues to laugh before glaring at Moka. "I'm not the one that broke someone's heart that love her with everything he had." She scoffed before turning away, "So from what I'm currently seeing before me Moka. You're the only bitch I see here no matter how much you want to say I am."

Moka said, she wasn't going to allow herself to be baited into something like that. She turns around and began walking back towards Kumiko, who was looking at her with a sad look in her eyes for some reason. She pushed down the feelings she was currently having and smiled at Kumiko, telling the little girl that she was okay. Seeing her mother smiling at her, Kumiko couldn't help but smile back at her. Even though she knew her mother was very good at hiding her true emotions, she didn't want to say anything until her mother was ready to speak on her own.

"Moka"

The silver haired vampire paused at what she was doing and looked back to see Mizore staring at her with a serious look on her face. Moka scoffed, if she was going to tell her that she didn't want to be friends either then she was wasting her time, she had no more patients to deal with either of them anymore. "_**What do you want Mizore?**_"

The Yuki ona said nothing for a moment, only keeping her gaze locked with Moka's. A brief moment passed before a sigh passed through her lips, "Don't take anything Kurumu said to the heart." She finally spoke pointed towards Kurumu who only scoffed in anger. "She just made about what happen to Tsukune that's all, you're still are friend even though after today you might not want to be." With that, Mizore help Tsukune out of the classroom heading directly towards the doctor's office, quickly followed by a worried Yukari and Kurumu.

Even though she was still angry at what just happen, Moka couldn't help but smirk. '_At least one of them still have senses and not clouded by their love for Tsukune._' She always knew that Mizore was the most mature out of the group, even though sometimes she did not act like it.

"Moka"

Moka's eyes widen at she hear Ichigo's voice, she turn quickly towards him to see him looking at her with the same cold look in his eyes. She took a brief moment to look down at his right hand to see that bone like armor was gone, she sighed a bit in relief at that. Her eyes suddenly narrowed a bit at seeing how heavily Ichigo was breathing, he seem to be out of breath only with sweat falling from his forehead. "_**What is it Ichigo?**_"

"I never wanted to come in between you and you're friends," He told her truthfully. Moka's eyes widen hearing him say that, she looked into his eyes to see that he was telling nothing but the truth to her. Even though he still had the same rage and hatred in his eyes, she was glad that it wasn't directed towards her anymore. She smirked at him and kissed him briefly on the lips, a couple of seconds passed and she broke apart from him before looking him in the eyes.

"_**You did nothing wrong Ichigo,**_" She told him. "_**I'm just glad that everything we've been through that you're finally come back to me.**_"

Ichigo held his head down, his long bangs cover his eyes from Moka's view, but she could still see the small smile on his face. She still had much to do with Ichigo, trying to get him to think about anything else other than his revenge against those two. She would help him in his revenge, and maybe that would help him see that he's not along in this world like he thought he was. She wanted to help him with all she could, Moka wouldn't allow him to die just so he could get his revenge, that's something she refuse to happen no matter what.

"Kaa-san!" Kumiko called out knocking her out of her thoughts

Moka looked down at her daughter, "_**What is it Kumiko?**_" She asked. Kumiko yawn a bit, wiping her eyes to get the sleep out of them. Seeing this, Moka couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "_**You're sleepily aren't you princess?**_"

Kumiko only nodded to her in responds

Smiling, Moka straighten the small girl in her arms before grapping a whole of Ichigo's hand. The orange haired shinigami looked at her in confusion, wondering what she was doing all of a sudden. "What are you doing Moka?" He asked her

Moka sent a small glare his way, "_**I finally got you back.**_" She told him, "_**I'm not letting you out of my sight so you're coming with me to my dorm room no matter if you like it or not.**_"

For the first time in a long time, Ichigo could help but genuine laugh at the passiveness he could feel in Moka's voice.

_3 weeks later_

Moka never thought that everything her daughter had told her was truth, she wanted to deny everything she had said but no matter how much she wanted to she could not deny what she as witness. Those nightmares Ichigo supposed to have every night was nothing but the truth, since he's been staying at her dorm with her, she has seen the torment he's been going through every single night. He had woke up one night screaming in rage, his eye soaked with tears but that did not stop the unbelievable amount of hatred she seen in them. She had thought sleeping in the same bed would at least clam is nightmares down a bit, he did work but it only stopped them for a while before they resurface.

She didn't know how he could handle seeing his friends and family being killed before his eyes every night, something she knew she would never be able to handle. Moka knew she was strong and could probably handle most things that many couldn't handle at this school. But sometimes as she watched Ichigo sleep at night, she had this bad feeling at the pit of her stomach that he had face hell and came back from it. She wants to help him so badly from whatever that was causing him to relive his friends and family deaths, but she had no idea on how to help him. Moka had never dealt with anything like this before, watching the one you love living through his own torment was painful to her.

She remember after her mother's death, how she dream about that day every night, seeing her mother's loving smile before the very life left her eyes. Moka still could feel the helplessness as she stood there and watch her own mother die, the very woman that save her life and gave birth to her. Ichigo felt the same way as she did that day, only his was own a much greater scale then only one person like her. She remembered he had told her four years ago that his mother had died because of his own foolishness, saying if he would have never went out to save that girl then his mother would still be alive. Even though she remembered him being happy with her four years ago, she could still see the pain in his eyes as he smiled at her.

Ichigo hated failing anyone he held close, she knew this from experiences each time he would not make it in time to help her from those humans that always mess with her. When she didn't manage to block one of those blows from one of those humans, Ichigo had blamed himself repeatedly until she had to hit him to snap him out of his guilt. With him having the high regards to protecting anyone he holds dear to him, Moka thinks that it increase tremendously when his number of friends increase. All his rage and hatred for those two that wrong him was directed because of that, they killed everything he sought to protect with his life but failed. But Moka had an odd feeling that his rage and hatred just was directed at them, it was directed towards something else as well far closer to home.

_**Himself**_

Everything that happen to them he blames himself, she could tell every time she would look into his eyes. She remembers him saying that he could have killed them, but he had made a mistake a let them stay alive and that cost him everything. But Moka still couldn't understand why anyone would want to kill everyone he held dear, why would anyone hold so much rag and fear towards Ichigo that they would do something like that to him? Everything that she had concluded still wasn't making sense to her. Moka sighed and picked herself up from her bed, crossing her feet over the bed and placing them softly on the floor. She looked behind her to see that Ichigo wasn't there, she sighed to herself knowing where he was already.

Ichigo didn't even go to school anymore, he usually spends all his time now in the forest training or meditating. The only time she would really seem him now is when he came to pick her up with Kumiko, she didn't know why he did it but she wasn't going to complain about it either. Kumiko usually spent her time with her father when she was at school, but today Moka decided that she wasn't even going to go school. She was finally going to get the answers that she had been searching for about Ichigo since he had return back into her life, something that had been bother her for a long time now.

"_**That bastard Headmaster will answer my question,**_" Moka spoke coldly. "_**He's the only one remotely alive on this planet that might know where Ichigo receive his powers from.**_"

She glared forward and picked herself up from the bed, heading towards the bathroom to get her ready. She paused for a moment and looked at the Rosario that was sitting calmly on the desk; she hasn't put it on for about three weeks now. Her outer self and gave her time to spend with Ichigo and she was grateful for what she had did, but most of the time she had spent with Ichigo wasn't something she had plan. She mostly had to watch him sleep or try to calm him down when one of those nightmares he has wakes him up at night screaming in rage. But she didn't have time to be mad about any of that, she was just grateful that she got to spend a little time with him and not him always looking at her with hate in his eyes.

She quickly did everything she had to do to get ready before walking calmly out of the bathroom; her silver hair fell a bit over her eyes as she looked herself over. Quickly grabbing the Rosario and her keys, she locks the dorm room before heading towards her destination. She had much to do today; something's that she hoped Ichigo wouldn't find out about. If he did find out that she was going behind his back to find out where he obtain his powers, Moka knew he was be pissed at her for doing something like that. If he did find out about what she was doing, she was just going to have to deal with it when the time comes.

Moka's mine traced off towards her sister, wondering what the red haired vampire was doing at the moment. Kokoa had spent about a week in a hospital bed that was in the doctor's office, because she was a vampire the major of the wounds she had was healed up quickly. Moka had visited the girl almost every day after school had let out, even though most of the things that happen to Kokoa were her fault, she was still her sister and she had to visit her. After Kokoa was release from the doctor's office, the red haired vampire didn't talk as much as she used to. The arrogance that once filled her voice was no longer there, the only think Kokoa did now is spend most of her time in thought now.

After that beating Kokoa had taken, her thoughts and feelings about Ichigo must have changed drastically. Moka just hope a bit that her sister had learn a bit about what she did was wrong, she had no right to say what she did that day. She also had to deal with Kurumu and Tsukune, both who had stopped talking to her. It didn't bother her on bit that they stopped talking to her, Moka had made her choice to stay by Ichigo's side and if they didn't like then they weren't friends at all. But her outer self was one of the reason she had to deal with it, after she had gave her sometime to spend with Ichigo, she had stop talking to her all together.

Moka knew the reason why Omote had stop talking to her, and because of that reason she couldn't help but be mad at her. When she had confess everything she was holding in her heart for Ichigo that day, she felt the Omote was feeling the same way as she was. Every ounce of feeling both of them had felt that day was poured out, giving them all to Ichigo trying to make him understand that he still had family. But after Tsukune had lost control of the ghoul that was end him, Omote had change her whole out put on everything that had happen with Ichigo.

She still loved Tsukune; there was no doubt in her mind that was blocking that away from the truth. Inner Moka could feel it deeply within her own heart no matter how much she wanted to push it away, those feelings for Tsukune was still there. Those feelings were one of the main reasons on why she was a bit wary of putting the Rosario back on. If she needed to take it off again and Ichigo was the one to try and pull it off, she didn't know how to respond to him once he finds out that he couldn't pull it off. The things she had worked for would be shattered to pieces, and if Ichigo decided to leave this time there was noway she was going to be able to stop him.

"_I'm sorry Ura-chan,_"

Moka paused for a moment and looked down at the Rosario that was clutched tightly in her hands. "_**Don't worry about it Omote,**_" She told her a bit coldly and began walking to the Headmaster's office.

Inside the Rosario, Outer Moka could help but wince at the coldness in her inner self voice. She was still angry at her for what she was feeling, but that was something that she could not stop no matter how much she wanted to. Tsukune had done so much for her since she had become friends with him, they had shared a lot of things together and she couldn't just throw all that away. She loved Ichigo, but she couldn't just throw everything she had shared with Tsukune away like that. But she had no choice but to! If she truly wanted a life with Ichigo and her daughter, she could not still be in love with another man.

"Onee-sama!" A familiar voice called out

Inner Moka stopped and turn around to see Kokoa rushing towards her with a smile on her face, the familiar bat was right by her side like usual. "_**What do you want Kokoa?**_"

Stopping close by her sister, Kokoa looked up at her while crossing her arms over her chest. "I was wondering where you're going." She said

"_**I have some business to take care of Kokoa,**_" Moka told her while turning and continue her walk towards the Headmaster's office.

"What type of business you have to deal with that's making you head towards The Headmaster's office?" Kokoa asked

Moka was becoming annoyed at her sister's constant questions; this was one of the main reasons on why she always ended up kicking her into something. "_**What I'm doing is none of your business Kokoa,**_" She told her coldly. "_**Don't you have class right now? Go to class and stop bothering me with your constant question.**_"

Any other person would have listen to Moka's cold demands, but Kokoa was use of them more than anyone at this school. So her sister talking to her like that wasn't going to stop her from what she wanted, "You have school as well Onee-sama or have you forgotten?" Kokoa said

"_**I know I have school but I will not be going,**_" Moka informed her. "_**I have some questions that need to be answered and the Headmaster is the only one I know right now that could answer them for me.**_"

Kokoa looked at her sister in confusion, what kind of answer could the Headmaster have that her sister wanted so badly? She looked at her sister to see she had a determine looked on her face, something that's rarely seen from the noble vampire from even her family. Did the answer she wanted have something to do with that damn bastard? Just thinking about Ichigo brought a chill down her spine. She never thought that she would come to fear someone else other than her sister, but what he had did to her sent a chill through her bone every time she would think about him.

Since she had been release from the hospital, every last one of her thoughts had been nothing else but about him. She remembers everything she had said to him and the more she thought about it, the more she regretted it. Kokoa had no idea to know if what he had said about his family and friends being killed were truth or not, so she had no right to say any of the things she had told him. She was just so angry at him, he had taken her sister away from her, the only person that really showed her kindness other than her father, and sometimes he hardly did that.

When she uses to come over four years ago to spend time with Moka, it used to be some of the greatest moments of her life. When she was around her sister, she didn't really need to be a noble vampire and acted like she was above everyone. The only thing she had ever wanted from her sister was her acknowledgement, but when Moka had met Ichigo, all the time they had spent together suddenly decrease until they barley saw one another. All that anger Kokoa had felt was all directed towards Ichigo, she had blamed him for taking her sister away from her. So when she had found out the day her father was taking Moka away from Ichigo and killing him, she couldn't help but be happy that she would finally be able to get her sister back.

The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't help but be disgust with the way she acted back then. Ichigo had tried many times to even talk to her back then, but every time he would try she would just glare at him and walk away. Maybe if she had given him a change, maybe she would have found out the way he truly acted and why was the reason her Onee-sama fell in love with him. What did he have to draw her sister to him, Kokoa wanted to find out so bad what was it that drew her sister towards him. She could try and talk to him, but after what she had told him that day she was probably not getting anything out of him other than a hateful glare.

Kokoa couldn't blame anyone but herself for that; it was her own fault to constantly draw his anger towards her. Each time she was see him she would constantly try to press each one of his button, the same anger of him taking her sister away from him still pushing her. But as she thought back since the time he had arrived, Ichigo had not tried to search none of them out. He actually tried to avoid being around him, so everything that had happens she couldn't blame anyone but herself. He was already a ticking time bomb ready to explode on her, and she just pushed the last button to make him lose control.

'_I can't blame anyone but myself for that,_' Kokoa thought sighing to herself. '_Maybe if I just would have left him alone then nothing would have happen.'_

For the last pass two weeks since Kokoa's was release from the doctor, she had been thinking long and hard about what happen that day. She was basically making him want to strike her, saying all those things she knew would set him off. But other than that, could she really go through what he did? Could she really stay sane after watching each and every last person she cares about killed? She winced at that, she knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to stay sane after something like. She knew she was angry at him for believing that he was trying to take her sister, but why was she truly angry at him? What was the reason on why she was so angry at him that she wished he was killed that day? Kokoa shook her head at that, still not even remotely close to the answer she wanted.

Kokoa looked a Moka to see she had a determine look on her face, something that greatly surprise the young vampire. Whatever these answers she needed from the Headmaster seems to be of great importance to her, which causes Kokoa to be more than eager to know what they were. "Onee-"

"_**What are you thinking about Kokoa?**_" Moka asked cutting her sister off

Kokoa looked at the sliver haired vampire in surprise, wondering how she was thinking about anything. "What are you talking about Onee-sama?" She asked a bit nervous. "I'm not thinking about anything that important to bother you about it."

Moka looked at her sister with narrowed eyes; she knew the red haired vampire was lying the way her voice trembled a bit. "_**You can't lie to me Kokoa,**_" She said. "_**You seem to be thinking about something for a long time now, ever since you've been out of hospital bed.**_" Moka stopped walking and turn to face her sister fully, "_**Now you're going to tell me what's on your mind.**_"

Kokoa gulped a bit at her sister's threat, fearing for the worst if she didn't answer her. She already knew she was on bad terms with Moka after all the things she had told Ichigo about his family, and she didn't want to do anything to set the sliver haired vampire off on her. But she didn't want to talk about what's been on her mind either; she still had a lot to think about and had to figure out most of it by herself. She didn't want to bother Moka with her problems; this was something that she had to deal with by herself. She had been seeing her sister around for a while now since leaving the hospital, and for the first time in a long time, her sister had been truly happy again. That was something she wasn't going to ruin with her having to deal with her problems, and it might cause something between Moka and Ichigo.

"_**Are you going to tell me or what Kokoa?**_" Moka asked coldly, "_**Or do I have to force it out of you?**_"

Kokoa sighed, "It's nothing Onee-sama." She answered, "Just something I have to deal with on my own."

Moka looked at her sister with narrowed eyes, "_**Does this 'something' that's own you're mine have to do with Ichigo?**_"

Kokoa froze and looked at her sister in shock, "It has nothing to do with him!" She snapped trying to cover up the truth.

"_**Don't lie to me Kokoa,**_" Moka growled.

"I'm not lying!" Kokoa denied

Moka said nothing, the only thing she did was kept glaring at Kokoa who began to fidget after a couple of seconds. "_**Are you going to stand there and keep denying it or are you going to tell me the truth?**_"

'_There's no use hiding it anymore,_' Kokoa told herself, '_She's already knows I'm lying to her so I should just tell her and get it over with.' _She looked at her sister with a sign of regret in her eyes, dreading the worst. "Everything that I have been thinking about as been about Kurosaki," She finally answered truthfully

Moka glared coldly at her sister, feeling the rage burning in her chest. She was getting tired of everyone having problems with Ichigo, she knew some of the things he did was wrong but most of the things he did do was because they kept pushing him. Kokoa was one of the main sources of Ichigo's rage, telling him that he was lying about his friends and family being killed was probably one of the worst things she could have done.

"_**Even after everything that happen that day,**_" The sliver haired vampire growled out. "_**You're still going to try and push him aren't you? Don't you think he has had enough of your constant taunts Kokoa?**_"

Kokoa looked at her sister with widen eyes, "NO!" She shouted in denial. "None of those were the reason why I was thinking about him Onee-sama."

"_**Then what are the reasons?**_" Moka snapped crossing her arms over her chest. "_**Because I'm getting tired of both you and Kurumu with you anger problems with Ichigo.**_"

Kokoa glared at Moka, "We have a reason for being angry at him Onee-sama." She remarked, "He practically almost killed both of us on several occasions."

"_**I'm not denying any of that Kokoa, but both you and Kurumu provoked everything that he did to you two.**_" She explained, "_**He warned both of you but you throw that away and continued with your taunting.**_"

A sad frown passed over Kokoa's face, "You're right about that Onee-sama." She said sadly, "But I had a good reason for what I did!"

"_**And what good reason was that?**_" Moka asked darkly, clenching her fist at her side. Her youki was beginning to gather around her body, along with her eyes glowing dimly. Those nights of Ichigo waking up in tears of rage were beginning to come back to her, making her far angrier then she wanted to. "_**Keep taunting man barley out of his teens who has lost everything he held dear? Taunting him even though you know him close to his breaking point?**_"

Kokoa back up a bit; not use to seeing her sister so angry before. "I..." She shuttered out, "Didn't mean any of it."

"_**You met every damn word you spoke to him!**_" Moka spat, "_**Don't try to deny it now since you finally seem to be regretting everything you did.**_"

"I'm sorry," Kokoa said softly. It was taking all her pride just to say it, vampires were a race that were never taught to say sorry to anyone. But Kokoa couldn't deny that everything she had told Ichigo she was sorry for, even if it was going against everything she was ever taught.

Moka looked at her younger sister in a bit of shock, not thing that Kokoa of all people would apologies about anything she has done. Moka herself would die before she would apologies to anyone, but if she knows what she did was wrong did she had no problem with apology for what she did. But Kokoa on the other hand was like her, she was less mature and thought very highly of her being a vampire. Thinking that vampires were the most powerful and greatest race to every grace the earth, maybe that was truth at some point but after seeing Ichigo; Moka had seriously come to doubt all the things she was taught by her father.

"_**What happen to you Kokoa?**_" Moka suddenly asked

Kokoa looked at Moka in confusion, wondering where the sudden question came from. "What are you talking about Onee-sama?" She asked still confused. "Nothing as happen to me,"

"_**You know what I'm talking about Kokoa,**_" Moka said. "_**What made you hate Ichigo so much after me and him started to see each other more than friends? You use to like being around Ichigo so what changed?**_"

That was something Kokoa knew she could deny no matter how much she wanted to. When she had first met Ichigo when she had come to visit her sister, she had thought of him as one of her hero's actually. He did things that she would never have thought of doing, and seeing him so it just made her awed at him. He was cocky and confident about himself; he also didn't take order from no one, even though some were far older than him. Vampires were taught to always teach to respect and listen to their elders, but that was something that Kurosaki did not do.

Even though she didn't like to admit it, Kokoa actually saw Ichigo as a adopted older brother that did everything that she wished she could do. But after Moka and Ichigo got together, she started to see less and less of both of them every time she came to visit until she didn't see either of them at all. All her respect and admiration she had for Kurosaki turn to bitterness until it got as far as hate; she directed all her anger towards him because she planted it in her mind that she thought he was trying to take her sister away from her. Now that she really thought about it, Kokoa could help but feel a bit angry at how stupid she was back then.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama," Kokoa said sadly. "I think all the hate I really thought I had for him was because I push it in my mind that I thought he was trying to take you away from me."

Hearing that, Moka could help but sighed at her sister. "_**He wasn't trying to take me away from you Kokoa,**_" She said. "_**We were just spending as much time as we could together.**_"

"BUT YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Kokoa screamed suddenly

Moka stepped back and looked at her sister in shock. "... Kokoa," She spoke slowly in shock

Kokoa's head was down so her sister couldn't see her eyes, but Moka could clearly see that the girl was trembling. "Ever since that moment I found out about you too, I hardly got to see any of you anymore," She explained. "Every time I would come to play with either of you or try to train with you, you would send me away or you were somewhere with Ichigo." Kokoa finally looked up into Moka's eyes, and the sliver haired vampire was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "You stopped noticing me completely and I was just so angry that I took everything out on Ichigo, which I had no right to do."

'_So that was the reason why she acted like that towards Ichigo,_' Moka concluded. '_She was just angry at the both of us, and since she seems to not want to be angry at me, she took all the angry she was feeling and directed it towards Ichigo.'_

Maybe why all Kokoa's anger towards Ichigo was some of her fault, if she probably would have spent more time with her sister probably none of this would have happen. Unlike her who had her mother for a little while to show her love, Kokoa really didn't have that granted to her like she did. Her mother Gyokuro really didn't come over that much to visit Kokoa, when she did come over she usually just greeted her and went to speak to their father. Their other two sisters were hardly there has well, so all they really had were each other. Their father was there as well, but even though Moka knew he loved them, he rarely every showed it much.

"_**If it still does mean anything to you Kokoa,**_" Moka said staring at the girl before her. "_**I'm sorry for throwing you to the side and not seeing how you were truly feeling.**_"

Kokoa said nothing at first, she quickly wipe the tears from her eyes before looking her sister in the eyes. "You don't have to apologies about anything Onee-sama," She said. "It was my fault that all this ended up like this, I let my anger get the best of me and I just took it out on him for no reason at all."

Moka looked at her sister a bit proud that she mature a bit, if this was a year ago then Kokoa wouldn't do anything like this. "_**I'm proud of you little sister,**_" She said smiling a bit. "_**You seem to finally think about your mistakes instead of blaming everyone.**_"

Kokoa blushed a bit, but smile either way. "Thanks Onee-sama!"

Moka nodded, "_**Come with me Kokoa.**_" She turn around and continue on her way towards the Headmasters office, "_**It's time I finally found out what truly happen to Ichigo the four years since I haven't seen him.**_"

Kokoa rushed forward a bit to stand by her sister's side, he familiar as always was resting on her shoulder ready for its master to use him. Moka narrowed her eyes as her thoughts trace back towards the Headmaster; ever since the first moment he had ever showed his face to her and the others she knew he had been hiding something. Since Ruby worked for him, she could try to get some answer out her to see what that bastard was planning, but even though she had a tiny dislike for the witch, she knew she was loyal to him. The only way she could get answers out of him is going directly to him to get them, and try to pull every answer she could get out of him. But that was another problem, Moka knew she was strong but that was no way she was stronger than one of the Three Dark Lords.

Moka scoffed if anger at that, '_How he became a Dark Lord is beyond me._' She thought angrily

"KAA-SAN!"

Both Moka and Kokoa's eyes widen at hear Kumiko's familiar voice behind them. Quickly turning around, they saw the little girl racing towards them with a panic look along with tears running down her face. Dread began to fill throughout Moka's body; she bent down on one knee and scoops her daughter in her arms. She quickly stood up and looked back towards the forest where Kumiko came out of to see if Ichigo was following, but to her undoing worry, Ichigo wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She quickly turns her gaze back towards her daughter, "_**Kumiko you need to calm down and tell me what are you doing here and were is you're father.**_"

Kumiko chocked a bit, freshly new tears falling from her eyes. "You... got to help... Tou-san," She chocked out.

Moka's eyes widen in alarm, "_**What's wrong with your father?**_"

Kumiko stayed quite a bit, the fear still edge in her face. "Something's wrong with him Kaa-san,"

"_**What's wrong with him Kumiko?**_"__Moka asked getting a bit frustrated, "_**I can't help your father if you don't tell mommy what's wrong.**_"

"We went into the forest like we usually do every morning," Kumiko began to explain. "I was playing with... Aika-chan and Tou-san was sitting on the ground like he usually does." The sliver haired girl began to shake in fear, "Awhile later I heard Tou-san start to scream in pain. I tried to help him but he told me to get away and come to you," She looked up into her mother's eyes in fear and helpless. "I know he didn't want us to help, but you got to help Tou-san mommy!"

Moka said nothing, the only thing she did was quickly hand Kumiko over towards Kokoa. "_**I need you to watch over Kumiko while I go check on Ichigo,**_" She practically orders

Kokoa eyes widen in alarm, "You're not telling me that you're going to go in that forest and try to help him are you?" She asked

Moka glared at her sister, thinking that everything she just told her a few minutes ago was nothing but a lie. "_**And why should I not try and go see what's wrong with him?**_" She growled out. "_**Are you telling me that you still hold a grudge for him?**_"

"I DO NOT!" Kokoa snapped a bit angry that her sister would believe her. "I just don't want you to rush in and get yourself killed."

Moka scoffed at that, "_**If I haven't said it over a thousand times Kokoa.**_" She dashed into the forest at full speed, "_**Ichigo will not kill me no matter what.**_"

Kokoa looked at her sister dash into the forest in frustration, not getting how her sister could fully trust Ichigo not to kill her. She might have gotten over the anger she held for him, but she could still see that he was still a bit unstable and could go up at any moment. She didn't want her sister or niece to be around that when he does, Kokoa refuse to see either of them get hurt because of that. She felt a sudden tug on her collar and looked down to see a worried looking Kumiko who was staring her directly in the eyes.

"Baba Kokoa," Kumiko said slowly. "Is mommy going to be able to stop Tou-san?"

Kokoa became alarm at that, eyes narrowing as she looked at her niece. "What do you mean by 'stop' Kumiko?"

The sliver haired girl trembled a bit, fearing a bit as her aunt glared at her. "I'm sorry Baba, I didn't want mommy to worry too much so i didn't tell her about it."

"ABOUT WHAT KUMIKO!" Kokoa snapped in irritation

Kumiko flinched back a bit, and Kokoa felt a bit ashamed a snapping at the girl like that. The small girl in her arms reminded her a lot about Moka and on how Ichigo use to act four years ago. A bit hot-headed, a short fuse, and a kind heart which were rare for vampire's to have, no matter how old they are.

"I'm sorry about screaming at you Kumiko," She apologized. "But you really need to tell me the truth on what is happening to your father."

Kumiko nodded, "It's that bone armor."

Kokoa's eyes widen in fear, flashbacks on what happen that day racing through her mind like a typhoon. Forgetting that her niece was in her arms, Kokoa shivered at remembering the beating she receive at Ichigo's hands. The pain she remembered feeling as each blow rain down on her body, every blow she knew she well so deserve for starting that mess in the first place. If she wouldn't have never got in between their business then none of that would of happen, and she might have never spent time in a hospital bed for two weeks.

"Baba are you okay?" Kumiko asked

Kokoa quickly snapped out of her fear and looked at her niece, "I'm okay Kumiko, just was thinking about something that's all." She lied a bit to the girl; she quickly pulled herself together before looking at Kumiko with one of her usual smirks. "Let's go see if we can help your parents"

Kumiko smiled, nodding her head in determination. "Okay!"

"KOKOA-CHAN!"

The read haired vampire stopped in whatever she was doing and turns her gaze towards where the voice was coming from. Knowing who it belong to, Kumiko looked behind herself and gave Tsukune an annoyed look. "What do you want pervert?"

Tsukune sweat dropped at that, chuckling nervously as the read haired vampire glared at him like she usually did when he greeted her. "Just wanted to say hi Kokoa-chan," He said

Kokoa smirked at him, "Or you just wanted to do another one of your perverted acts again didn't you Tsukune?"

Tsukune's eyes widen and a blush covered his cheeks, "That... is not true Kokoa-chan!" He denied still blushing

Kokoa chuckled a bit before narrowing her eyes, "What do you really want with me Tsukune?" She asked him. "And don't come up with that lie that you only wanted to talk to me either."

Tsukune's smile dropped and he looked at Kokoa with a sad frown on his face. "I wanted to know have you seen Moka-san anywhere." He asked her. "I wanted to apologies for what happen three weeks ago"

Kokoa looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean you want to apologies for what happen three weeks ago?" She asked him. "You didn't do anything to apologies for."

Tsukune winced but didn't answer her, the memoires of that day flashing back in his mind. Him losing the one thing he cares about the most to a monster, he clenched his fist a bit in frustration at remembering that. Kurumu who was standing at his side, looked at him in sadness no what he was thinking about. Even though after everything that happen that day and how long it was ago, Kurumu still felt anger course through her veins as she thought about it. She still couldn't get why Moka would want to give herself fully to that damn monster knowing he could probably kill her at any given moment. She might not want to be friends with her anymore for hurting Tsukune's feelings, but it didn't mean that she wasn't going to worry about someone she thoughts as a friend.

Mizore stepped up a bit and looked a Kokoa, a lollipop sticking out of her mouth a usual. "You were still knocking out to even know what happen at the moment Kokoa," She explained to the hot-headed vampire.

"Do you know where Moka-chan is Kokoa-chan, desu?" Yukari asked her friend

Kokoa eyes suddenly widen as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing before she was interrupted. "SHIT!" With a burst of speed, she took off towards the forest heading in the direction toward where she could feel her sister's youki

Tsukune and the other looked at the feeling girl in confusion, wondering why she took off towards the forest in such a rush. "Something must be wrong for her to take off so fast into the forest like that," Tsukune said narrowing his eyes

"How do you thin something's wrong Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked

"I knew you were dumb milky cow," Yukari began smirking. "But I didn't think you were this stupid."

"Shut up flat chest!" The Succubus growled grapping Yukari by her neck and began choking her. The small witch grabbed Kurumu by the cheeks, beginning another one of their usual fights.

Tsukune looked at them sweat dropping, wondering how they could be fighting at a time like this. "Girls," he called out to them. "I don't think it's time for us to be fighting right now."

Mizore sighed at the scene before her, but inside she was quite happy that the familiar scene of her friends fighting like they usual do. It brings back times when they didn't have to worry about thing like demonic looking x-boyfriends of Moka's or finding out their friend's long dark secret. It was just the usual thing they did before they went to school and Mizore was happy a bit to see it again. She sighed sadly though, looking at the side of Tsukune remembering how Moka would usually be right there by his side. But that was long passed them, Moka had now actually started a family from Mizore's point of view and even though she didn't like it a bit, she wasn't going to stand in her friend's way.

Summon two ice kunai; she threw both of them at the two fighting girl's head which struck both with dead accuracy. "We have no time right now for you two too to be fighting right now," She said calmly. "We have to go see what happening between Moka and Kokoa."

Tsukune nodded at her in thanks, "Kansha (_ Thanks_) Mizore-chan."

Mizore blushed a bit at him, "You're welcome Tsukune-kun."

Suddenly two black auras of death filled the area, causing Tsukune to sweat drop along with Mizore looking with a bored look. They both turn to see both Kurumu and Yukari growling at Mizore with anger in both their eyes.

They both pointing at the Yuki ona. "WHAT THE YEAK WAS THAT FOR?" The both screamed

Mizore sighed and turn on her heels, rushing into the forest without even answering her two friends. She could hear the two crying out in anger, but she didn't bother with turning back to face them. She looked at her side to see Tsukune running along her side with a determined look on his face. Even though Moka had chosen Ichigo over him, he was still determined to protect her no matter what the vampire said. That was one of the main reasons why Mizore fell in love with Tsukune; he fought for his friends no matter what happen to him.

She just wishes that man that Moka had chosen did the same thing, and maybe she wouldn't be so worry all the time.

_Inside the forest..._

"_**GET **_OUT _**OF M**_Y _**HEAD!**_" Ichigo raged on, throwing his fist towards another tree and destroying it on contact.

This pain was something Ichigo had never felt before in his life, it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. Even the slightest twitch of his arms causes him serious pain; this pain was far worst then anything he had every experience before. He had come out here like usual, placing his daughter far away from him before sitting on the ground and trying to enter his inner world. Ever since that day with what happen to Moka's little arrogant sister and that damn pest, Ichigo had been wondering why he had black out a bit through some of it. When he had asked Moka about it, he was great surprise to hear that what every happen to him, bine like armor was covering his entire body.

Ichigo had remember using something like that when he had fought Kokuto, but during that fight that power was helping him other than trying to take over his entire body. When everything was over that day, he had thought that after hell's power had left him that he wouldn't have to worry about it again. But it look like he was mistaken on that part, and this time when it showed up it was far from helping him like it did in hell. This power was drawn towards his negative emotions which for about months to almost a year now, was all that Ichigo was about now since what happen to everyone he cared for. Drawing on those emotions, he had brought out every last one of them to try and draw out hell's power and try to confront what every tried to take over his body.

_Big __**mistake**_

Ichigo thought that since this power was something like his Hollow powers, was that all he was going to have to do was fight something which he had no problem with. When he entered his inner world he was surprise it remained the same it was when he last entered it, but before he was able to call on both Zangetsu and his Hollow, his hold body snapped with extreme pain which he had never felt before. Before he even notices it, he was fighting for every control of his body harder than he had ever fought before. This thing that was attacking him from the inside was drawing on every negative emotion he had, increasing them and trying to make him do things he would never do no matter how enrage he was.

"_**What's wrong Kurosaki?**_" That damn voice spoke again through a dark chuckle. "_**Are you just going to stand here in pain, or are you going to give me control and let me kill those two bitches?**_"

Ichigo growled in rage, '_You can ask all you want you bastard!'_ He shakily took a step toward the middle of the meadow. '_But I will NOT kill Moka and her sister!'_

The voice chuckled darkly at that, "_**How noble of you Kurosaki. But do you think you can resist me for any longer? It's only a matter of time before you give yourself fully to me.**_"

Even through the intense pain he was feeling, Ichigo manage to chuckle darkly at the voice attempt to scare him. '_If you think you're scaring me, then you have to try a lot harder than that bastard.'_ He snapped in confidents, '_That damn Hollow of mind gave me far worst trouble then you are. So if you want my damn body, then you're going to have to do A LOT harder than that, because I want just give my body to anyone.'_

The voice seems to growl in rage, insulted that Ichigo would even compare him to a hollow. "_**I am FAR more powerful than a mere Hollow you fool!**_"

'_Tsk,'_ the orange haired shinigami was still smirking even through the pain. '_You have yet to prove that to me you punk ass bastard!'_

"_**You INSOLENT BRAT!**_" The voice roared. "_**Do you think you can Define ME?**_"

Suddenly, the pain Ichigo was feeling increase tremendously. "RRGGGHHAAA!" He screamed in pain and rage, bending over and grasping his stomach in pain. A few seconds later, his knee gave away on him and he collapse to the ground still growling in pain. This was far worsted then anything he had ever felt before, but even with that he wasn't going to let fucking pain stop him. He had come too far in this world to let some unknown bastard to think he would take control of _**HIS **_body.

"_**I will let up on the pain you insolent fool if you just give into you're revenge for that brat of a vampire and her older sister.**_" The voice said trying to presume Ichigo, "_**Why are you not giving into something you know you want? Are you just going to let her get away with talking about you're dead pathetic family and friends?**_"

Ichigo's eyes suddenly morph from their usual chocolate, to a deep ruby red. '_YOU SOVA BITCH!'_ He roared in rage, '_I kill you for talking down on them!'_

The voice only chuckled at Ichigo's threat, "_**Many people over the cross of millenniums have made the same threat to me boy.**_" The voice seems to lose all it's dark humor and replacing it with cold fury, "_**But only two have mange to do it but you are far from being on their level of revenge and strength.**_"

'_Do you think I give a fuck you bastard?' _Ichigo snapped in rage. '_I have defined the very foundations of Soul Society ITSELF! Do you SERIOUSLY THINK that I wouldn't define a fucking coward?'_

The voice seem to stop, shocked at what Ichigo just called him. "_**What did you just call me boy?**_" He asked in cold fury. "_**I am far from a coward child!**_"

Ichigo chuckled, '_you're nothing but a coward you bastard!'_ The orange haired shinigami grunted as the pain increase in his body. '_You have no honor, no pride at all. You only attack people from the inside and try to force you're way to their body by giving into their emotions and darkest secrets._' Ichigo grunted a stood up to his left knee, '_At least when my Inner Hollow tried to take over my body, he had the pride to fight me for it. But you are far from being like that bastard, but either way I will never let a fucking coward with no pride take my body from me.'_

The voice said nothing to Ichigo, only increasing the pain around him, making his body hurt even more then it was. Ichigo didn't know how long he was going to last, even though he knew what that bastard was doing was cowardly; he was doing something well-crafted from attacking someone from the inside. But none of that matter, Ichigo was going to fight this think as hard as he could no matter how long it took; this think wasn't going to stop him from his revenge. He grunted in pain and looked at his right arm to see it completely covered in that damn bone like armor, along with the entire right side of his body. That thing had somehow managed to get this stuff on him, but Ichigo was fighting with everything he had to stop the final piece on the right side of his face to be summoned on.

Another scream passed through his lips as something exploded from his back, flaring out behind him like wings or something. Turning his head slowly, his eyes widen in surprise as seeing wings that were made out of the same bone like material as this armor. The last few times Ichigo had use this power, they had no wings, but it also didn't have a fucking voice or was trying to take over his body either. He roared in pain and slammed his fist into the ground, completely destroying the ground under him, creating a large enough crater for his whole body to sit in.

"_**ICHIGO!**_"

The orange haired shinigami looked up through one eyes, seeing Moka looking at him with a worried expression on her face. "..._**M**__o__**ka?**_" He called out to her

"_**YES!**_" The voice suddenly shouted in glee. "_**The first one to be killed for our revenge to be completely Kurosaki!**_" The voice shouted more of its power into Ichigo "_**Now stop resisting me and kill her!**_"

"RRRGGGHHH_**HHH!**_" A loud scream tore pass Ichigo's lip, full of pain and rage. The knee he was holding himself up with gave away, and the orange haired shinigami found himself on the ground again.

Where she was standing, Moka's eyes widen in fear at hearing Ichigo's pain filled voice. "_**ICHIGO!**_" She shouted to him rushing forward, "_**Don't worry, I'm coming.**_"

Ichigo's eyes widen in alarm, and he quickly waved his arm towards Moka, sending a wave of reiatsu towards her. The silver haired vampire only had time to widen her eyes before the wave of energy slammed into her, blasting her off the ground and slamming her into the ground. She grunted for a moment before picking herself up from the ground, glaring at Ichigo as she did so. Moka was very confused and angry at what Ichigo just did, she at least thought that he had come to trust her just a bit since the three weeks they've been staying together.

"_**I'm only trying to help you Ichigo!**_" She snapped at him. "_**I thought that you at least would trust me not to harm you with all the time we been spending together.**_"

Ichigo growled at her, "That's _**not **_the reason _**why I did that!**_" He snapped back at her, he was about to say something but his eyes widen as another swarm of pain race through him. "RR_**GGHH!**_" He screamed in pain, clutching his stomach and flaring on the ground in pain.

Moka watched all this feeling helpless, she felt like she couldn't do anything as the man she loved was crumbled on the ground before her in pain. She hated feeling weak like this, not being able to do something to help the one boy that help her through most of her childhood anger her to no end. She looked up and observed Ichigo closely, seeing how the bone armor her and Kumiko had worked so hard to free from him was back. But as she looked at on, it seems to be far worsted than it was three weeks ago. The stop part of his shihakusho was ripped to shreds along with a portion of his right pants leg as well.

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Moka turn quickly to see Kokoa rushing towards her with Kumiko in her arms, she growled in frustration at seeing her daughter here. "_**Why did you bring Kumiko here Kokoa?**_" She asked through a growl

Kokoa stopped in front of Moka and looked up at her. "I had no choice Onee-sama," She said. "I couldn't just leave her by herself no could I?"

Moka's eyes twitch at that, picking up the taunt in Kokoa's words. "_**I don't have time for your games Kokoa,**_" She growled out.

Kokoa glared at her sister a bit, "I'm not play-"

"_**AAAAHHHHHHHH!**_"

The area around them suddenly turn dark as yellow and black youki suddenly blasted around them, both sisters and daughter eyes widen in fear. They both turn quickly towards Ichigo to see him slamming his fist repeatedly into the ground, the youki that they suddenly felt was covering his entire body along with most of the area they were end. Seeing the armor around Ichigo that almost ended her life, Kokoa shivered in fear and took a quick step back. Flash of what happen three weeks ago going through her mind again, those eyes that were looking at her she could still remember even though she was half conscious during most of it.

"What's wrong with him Onee-sama?" She asked through fear she was trying to put down.

Catching the fear in her sister voice, Moka glanced at her in a small bit of worry. "_**That armor that incase Ichigo back when he lost it on you is back,**_" She declared.

Kokoa was filled with more fear then before, "... What?" She chocked out

"_**Don't worry Kokoa,**_" Moka looked at her with a determined glare. "_**I want let it hurt you ok, so try to calm down as best as you could.**_"

Kokoa blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed that her sister caught onto what she was feeling. "... I'm not SCARED OK!"

Despite what was happening, Moka chuckled a bit at her sister before smirking. "_**If you say so Kokoa,**_" She said

"Kaa-san?"

Moka turn her gaze towards Kumiko, looking at the girl with an angry look on her face. "_**What is it Kumiko?**_" She asked coldly

Kumiko winced at her mother voice, feeling the anger and disappointment in her voice. "I'm," She shuttered out. "Sorry for not telling you everything about what was happening to Tou-san."

"_**Why didn't you tell me what was really happening Kumiko?**_" Moka order in a motherly tone. "_**You just made things a bit worst without me knowing what was truly going on!**_"

"I'm sorry Kaa-san," Kumiko said sadly. "I was just sacred"

Moka sighed, "_**Don't worry about it princess.**_" She said, "_**It's not your fault so don't think I'm mad at you ok.**_"

Kumiko smiled a bit, "Okay Kaa-san!" She chirped happily

Moka smiled at the girl before turning her gaze back towards Ichigo, who was still crumbling on the ground in intense pain. The smile on her face was replaced with a worried frown; Moka wanted to help so badly but she couldn't get close without Ichigo blasted his youki at her. Unlike before when his youki use to her hurt, she couldn't get around him without worry about herself being hurt. But that had change now, she could get close now to him with his youki hurting her, but with him blasting towards her was going to cause as a problem for her. She bit her lip in frustration, not coming up with any possible way for her to get closer to him to help him.

"MOKA-SAN!" A familiar voice called out

Moka cased her gaze behind her just in time to see Tsukune and the other entering the meadow. She caught sight of Kurumu and glared at her, which the Succubus caught and sent her own glare back at her. "_**What are all of you doing here?**_" She asked

Despite what happen between them, Tsukune smiled at her. "We followed Kokoa-chan when she race off without warning," He explained to her

Moka narrowed her eyes at him, catching that he wasn't telling her the full truth. "_**What is the other reason you're here for?**_"

Tsukune eyes widen a bit, but he said nothing and held his head down. Seeing him like this, Kurumu growled and glared at the sliver haired vampire. "What we're doing here is none of your business!" She snapped

Moka glared darkly at Kurumu, turning around fully to face her. "_**You've been getting on my last nerves for the last time Succubus,**_" She stated coldly and clenching her fist at her side. "_**It seems like you have forgotten you're place but I will soon but you back in it permentally.**_"

Kurumu responded by flaring her youki, "If you think I'm scared of you then you have another think coming." She growled out

"Stop it you two!" Mizore snapped, "We do not have time for you two to be fighting like fools right now."

Moka glared at her, "_**Who are you calling a fo-**_"

"GET OUT OF MY _**HEAD!**_" Ichigo suddenly scream in rage, cutting Moka off from whatever she was going to say. The silver haired vampire widens her eyes in worry, and turned her attention away from Kurumu and focuses it all on Ichigo. Tsukune and the others turned their gaze towards where the voice came from, widen their eyes in fear at what they were seeing before them.

"Oh, no" Yukari stuttered out in fear and stepping back at bit, "It's that armor of his again, desu"

Tsukune shivered in fear as well, remembering that he was almost killed by that same armor Ichigo was wearing. "What's happening to him?" He asked in alarm

Moka glared at him, "_**It's none of your business on what's wrong with him!**_" She lashed out

Tsukune winced at that, but said nothing in his defense, he didn't want to make thing's between them worst then they already were. Mizore frown at this and turn her gaze towards Moka, "You really didn't have to do that Moka." She said, "I know you're worried right now but you didn't have to lash out on Tsukune-kun."

Moka didn't answer her, she just turn her gaze back towards Ichigo who was still crumbled on the ground in pain. The panic she was feeling was increasing inch by inch with every minute that was passing, and having them all around her like this was making it far worst. Standing from where she was, Kokoa couldn't help but observe Ichigo from where she was standing. From what she had gathered from what was happening to him, Kurosaki seem to be in pain or fighting for control of his body.

"Onee-sama?" She called out

Moka turn her gaze towards her, "_**What is it Kokoa?**_"

"I think I found out what's wrong with Kurosaki," Kokoa spoke seriously

Moka's eyes narrowed in anger, "_**I already know what's wrong with him Kokoa!**_" She snapped

"Do you know he's currently fighting for control for his body?"

The only thing Moka could do was widen her eyes in shock, "... _**What?**_" She shuttered out in shock before glaring at her sister. "_**What do you mean by that Kokoa?**_"

The red haired vampire pointed at Ichigo, "Just look at him Onee-sama." Moka followed her gaze along with the others, "He seems to be fighting with all he as from whatever his trying to take control of his body." She shivered a bit, "Three weeks ago he let it take over but this time he seems to be fighting it with all he's got."

'_How?'_ Tsukune said to himself in amazement. '_Just how is he able to fight something form taking control of his body like that?'_ He himself knew he would be able to fight off the ghoul, every time the ghoul was set free he would be fighting someone who he knew he couldn't defeat by himself. But just looking at Ichigo fighting with everything he had, Tsukune could help but be in awe at what he was witnessing. '_Just how much will and resolve someone must have to do something like that?'_

Ichigo cried out in pain, his body racking with wounds all across his upper body from him ramming his body into trees. What every this damn thing was that was trying to take over him, Ichigo couldn't lie and sat that it was persistent. But no matter how persistent it was, Ichigo wasn't going to allow this thin to beat him. He had come to god damn far to let this thin suddenly come out of know where and beat him, he would not lose to anyone every again. Even though it was his first family, Ichigo had found himself a family of his own now and if he let this thing win, he had no doubt that it was going to go after Moka and Kumiko first using his body.

"_**Stop resisting me Kurosaki!**_" The voice said through a chuckle, "_**There's only a matter of time before you're body belongs to me. You could make this easy on yourself and just kill them before I get 'my hands' on them.**_"

Ichigo grunted, holding his head up and glaring directly into Moka's eyes. "I _**REFUSE!**_" He shouted through rage, "No m_**atter how long it takes you bastard! **_I will not let you have my body." He looked into his hands that were clenched into a claw like fashion, "I will not _**let you use my body to kill **_Moka, Kumiko, or _**Kokoa!**_" He rashed out

Moka eyes widen at that, along with Kokoa who was standing close to her. "What?" Moka said in shock

Mizore narrowed her eyes, "It looks like Kokoa's theory was right." She concluded as she looked on, "That bone like armor seems to have a mind of its own and it's trying to take over his body to try and kill you three."

Tsukune looked at her, "Are you sure about that Mizore-chan?" He asked her

Mizore nodded, "From what I'm seeing, that's the only thing that seems to be happening right now."

Kurumu looked on at the scene before her, "Just how could he fight something from taking over his body like that?" She asked. "Just how powerful do you have to be to do something like that?"

Nobody answered her; they just kept their gaze towards Ichigo who was fighting with everything he had to keep from whatever it was from taking over his body. From within Kokoa's arms, Kumiko looked at her father with worry and fear. Inside her heart she was feeling helpless for not being able to help her father, just like her mother she wanted to do something to help but couldn't find anything. Watching her daddy struggle like that was causing all kind of emotions to craw within her, something that she did not like just like her mother. Her eyes suddenly widen and a grin spread over her lips, maybe if she try that he may work like before.

"FIGHT IT TOU-SAN!" She screamed, shacking the others out of their shock. "YOU CAN'T LET THAT MENIE WIN TOU-SAN!"

Moka smiled at her daughter getting where she was going with this. "_**LISTEN TO YOUR DAUGHTER ICHIGO AND FIGHT IT!**_" She shouted to him, "_**I SWEAR IF YOU LET THIS THING TAKE OVER YOU I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE WORST BEATING OF YOUR LIFE!**_"

Tsukune and the other sweat dropped at this, '_I think threating him is not the way you should go with this._" They all thought

From where he was on the ground, Ichigo looked at his small family in anger. '_What the hell are they still doing here?'_ He raged on. '_What the hell haven't they left yet?'_

The voice inside Ichigo's head chuckled darkly, "_**I see that make believe family is trying to encourage you to fight on.**_" Again it chuckled, "_**But you know better than I do that you will not be able to resist me for long.**_"

Ichigo didn't answer him; he just kept his gaze on both Moka and Kumiko who was looking at him with determined looks on their faces. He also could have sworn he saw his family and friends all around them with smiles and smirks on their faces, along with the pink version of Moka as well. Ichigo growled in rage, stumbling to his feet with everything he had within his body. He wasn't going to let this cowardly bastard win no matter what! He _**REFUSE **_to let this thing beat him within his own body.

"_**I must give you some points for being able to resist me for so long Kurosaki,**_" The voice said. "_**But none of that is going to matter after your body is finally mind!**_"

Ichigo stumbled forward, clutching his head in pain. "I already told _**you I want let you**_ take over my body again."

"_**KEEP FIGHTING ICHIGO!**_" Moka raged on from where she was standing, "_**YOU ARE TO STRONG TO LET SOMETHING TAKE OVER YOU LIKE THIS!**_"

"YOU CAN DO IT TOU-SAN!" Kumiko shouted. "I BLEIEVE IN YOU!"

_Believe..._

Ichigo's glare turns murderous, '_That's it!' _He stopped walking and stood hunched over, his hands still in their claw like stance. Sweat was pouring from his face and he was breathing in ragged breath with each he took.

"_**Stop fighting me boy and just give me CONTROL!**_" The shouted pushing all its power onto Ichigo

The orange haired shinigami grunted in pain, but held it back with everything he had. "You sova bitch!" He swore, clenching his fist at his side. His long hair began to wave behind him widely along with his reiatsu flaring to life and out around him. "It will take more then head game to make me kill my family," Inch by inch he stood completely up to his full height. "You may have invaded my mine and my body" His bluish white reiatsu flared to life around him, crushing the ground below him. "But there's one thing a shinigami always keeps, HIS PRIIIIDDDDDEEEEEEE!"

With a fierce roar of absolute rage, Ichigo screamed to the heavens above him. Flaring out every last bit of his reiatsu within his body. Moka and the others only had time to gasp in shock, before a huge shockwave tore pass them. The very air around them was filled with nothing but Ichigo's reiatsu, causing each of them to look on in awe as Ichigo was glowing like a typhoon. Moka and the other girls hair was flaring behind them wildly, and each of them were beginning to lose their footing.

"AAAAHHHHHHHAAHHH!" Ichigo continue to scream in rage, completely forgetting about Moka and the others that were close by him watching. All he care about was not losing to this thing, he wasn't' going to hand over his body just like that to a cowardly bastard.

Lowering her head a bit, Kokoa stared at Ichigo in awe as his power continue to shoot up into the sky, parting the very clouds like it was nothing. She had never seen nothing like this before in her life, and even though she didn't want to admit it. The way Ichigo was glowing with his own power before her was nothing short of...

"Beautiful," She said softly

Tsukune himself was amazed at what he was seeing; this power that was in the very air itself was nothing short of amazing. He could practically feel it swarming around his own body, giving him the strength to overcome the very thing that always tried to take over his body. But even though he felt awe and amazement at Ichigo's power, he couldn't help but feel fear as well. '_Was this really how much power he had? Just how can someone fit that much power within their body like that?'_ He asked himself. '_Just what are you Kurosaki Ichigo?'_

With one final scream, Ichigo reared his head back farther, unleashing a hellish storm of bluish reiatsu that blasted in all directions. Moka's eyes widen and she quickly turns around and dove at Kokoa and Kumiko, bringing both of them down with her. Tsukune and the others followed her and fell to the ground quickly, putting their arms over their heads and waiting for the worst to where off. A large explosion suddenly went off, exploding outward in all direction of the forest and causing some of them to scream. After a couple of seconds passed of no notice, Moka looked upward from where she was standing to see everything was over.

She picked herself up from the ground, brushing herself off before glaring in the dust cloud. '_Where are you Ichigo?'_ She asked herself in worry

"God damn it!" Kokoa snapped also picking herself up

Moka sent a glare her way, "_**Mind if you don't you that kind of language with my daughter being here to hear it.**_"

Kokoa chuckled nervously at that, "Sorry about that Onee-sama." She apologies, she turn her gaze toward the dust cloud. "I never really imagine he would be this strong Onee-sama."

Moka shook her head in responds, "_**You're not the only one Kokoa.**_" She quickly turn her gaze back towards the dust cloud, hearing like someone was gasping for breath

When the dust cloud settle; Moka and the others were greeted with a glaring Ichigo who was gasping for breath. All the armor along with the bone like wings were destroyed and gone, everything about him was back to normal. His knees were bent low and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides, the bluish white aura of reiatsu was still circling around his body. Moka and the other took a moment to look in awe to see half the forest behind Ichigo was completely wipe out, not even a tree was standing behind him like they were a second ago.

"I can't believe it," Moka glanced behind her to see Tsukune and the other were back on their feet. Each of them had looks of awe and fear on their faces, "What kind of strength allows a person to fight against and over power their own enslave body?" Tsukune said, "Just what is he to be able to do something like that?"

"TOU-SAN!" Kumiko shouted in glee, breaking from her aunt's arms and rushing over towards Ichigo.

"Hey?" Kokoa snapped a bit but the little sliver haired girl didn't hear her, or just didn't care at the moment.

Moka smiled a bit, "_**Don't worry about it Kokoa.**_" She said walking towards where Ichigo and her daughter was currently at, "_**She's just happy that her father's okay**_."

Kokoa snorted before crossing her arms, "She still didn't have to almost break my arm to get to Kurosaki either Onee-sama." She countered

Moka didn't answer her, the only responds Kokoa got out of her older sister was her breaking into a run towards Ichigo. "_**ICHIGO!**_" She shouted

The orange haired shinigami only had time to raise his head a bit before he felt arms wrap around his neck, he looked down a bit to see that Moka had buried her head in his chest. Tsukune and the others walked over towards them, not trying to ruin their moment or anything so each of them just kept quiet. Watching this in front of him, Tsukune was still a bit angry and betrayed that Moka would just toss him aside like this. But even with that, he does mean he was just going to easily just give up on the woman he loves. Just like she fought for him through the first year at his time a Youki Academy, he would do the same for her no matter what happen to him.

"What are you doing here Moka?" Ichigo growled out. "I thought I told you to leave this place?"

Without any fear, Moka glared back at him. "_**I just wasn't going to leave you here you arrogant bastard!**_" She snapped, "_**You need my help just as much as you need mine.**_"

"So I'M the arrogant one?" Ichigo growled glaring at her

Moka smiled at him before chuckling, "_**Yes you're the arrogant one but,**_" She kissed him a second before looking him in the eyes. "_**But you're my arrogant one.**_"

Ichigo took a brief moment to look her in the eyes before he cross his arms over his chest and scoffed, not getting in the least where she was going with this. He was a bit happy though, being able to overcome that damn bastard from taking over his body. He was going to let anything hurt either Moka or Kumiko, over the three weeks he had come to forgive Moka and he wasn't just going to allow someone to kill her of like that. Taking a brief moment to remember what just happen, he could have sworn he saw all his friends encouraging him on to fight that damn thing. He smirked a bit before looking in the sky, maybe he was alone physical but that doesn't mean he wasn't with them in spirit.

"_**Ichigo?**_"

The orange haired shinigami looked down at Moka with a frown on his face. "What do you want Moka?" He asked her

The sliver haired vampire cross her arms over her chest, "_**When you were overcoming that thing from taking over your body.**_" She said glaring at him now, "_**You called yourself a shinigami. I thought you were this thing called a Vizard?**_"

The other were confused about that as well, they thought for sure that he was this Vizard thing. But when he was overcoming that thing, he had clearly called himself a shinigami and not a Vizard at all. Looking at her, Ichigo couldn't help for his frown to turn worst, even though he knew it was going to come out soon, he didn't want it to come out so soon or never at all. He sighed a bit before walking towards the school grounds, taking each step in caution because his body was still buries up. Ichigo paused a bit when he felt someone wrapped their arms around their neck, he looked on each of his side to see both Moka and Kokoa helping him.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the read haired vampire, "What are you help me for?" He asked her coldly

Kokoa held in a shiver but glared back at him nonetheless, "Just shut up and let me help you." She told him, "You can't do everything alone lie you think you can." Ichigo scoffed but did not answer her

"_**Where do you want us to take you?**_" Moka asked

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, the burning hatred flaring back to life. "_**Take me to that bastard Headmaster of your**__**,**_" He growled out. "_**Me and that bastard have a lot to talk about, and after I'm finish and maybe if he's alive.**_" He glanced at both of them, "_**Maybe he could help so you will be able to relive my own memories without even being harm.**_"

Moka and Kokoa's eyes widen at that, could that bastard Headmaster really be able to make someone live someone else memories? Either way if it could it will help Moka greatly to know where Ichigo truly got his powers from.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune called out to her

The sliver haired vampire glance at him, "_**What do you want Tsukune?**_"

Tsukune threw her a determined look, not backing down from her. "I would like for me and the others to come with you," He asked her. "Maybe if we see what he was like before everything he said happen to him, then maybe we can change our view point on him."

Moka glared at him, "_**We don't need you al-**_"

"Let them come," Ichigo said cutting her off

Moka eyes widen before she glared at him, "_**What?**_" She growled at him

Ichigo glanced at her coldly, "It doesn't matter if they come or not Moka." He told her, "Their going to find out either way no matter what you want."

Moka glare darken but she didn't say anything, she turn her gaze in front of her and continue walking. She was still a bit angry that Ichigo was allowing Tsukune and the others to come, she had wanted from the beginning to do this by herself. But again like usual, Tsukune and the others just had to butt in like that always did when it came between her and Ichigo. She brushed that off for the moment; she was getting what she wanted to know for a long time so she could complain about it. Moka just wish after all this was over that Tsukune and the others could get through their heads that Ichigo's not as evil and heartless as they think.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter 12**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Mmm... I don't think this is a cliffhanger like I usually leave my chapters in. Hope you all enjoyed this because I thought about this chapter for a couple of days. Sorry about the late update, I was end Hawaii for most of last week with my girlfriend so I was enjoying myself with her. Hope you all understand that but I'm back now! Also if anyone is wondering about how long this fic will be it will be around...

_**40 to 50 chapters**_

Hope that's not to long but that's just what I plan on writing from the beginning so please do enjoy. Hope this long chapter will get all of you from thinking about killing me for the late update like I know you are. Sorry about the grammar and spelling problems, I did not reread over it because I probably posted this too fast, but I will do it next chapter and the others during this week. Also starting a little pole, so the first will be…

Aizen vs. Naraku

Tell me who you think is the best anime villain out of the two and who plans works most of the time. I will answer who I think in the next chapter to my best ability.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Title:**_ Truth

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_Sorry for the long waited update! But I'm back and that's all that matters right? Well enough about that. Sorry to say this, but this chapter will be explaining a lot of things so it might be boring to most of all for it. I will also be filling in a past for Ichigo's mother Masaki! I've notice that hardly anyone or none at all make a past for her so I will be doing one that will fill in what I will be explaining through this chapter. Hope you enjoy

_**Alhazad2003:**_ After a really small talk with each other, He or she (I do not know you're gender and sorry if this offends you in any way) I have accepted the apology Alhazad2003 as given me. I was a bit pissed over what he told me in the last review that was given by Alhazad2003, but I have come to understand that he was just saying something's that he did not mean. Just like him, I have so disagreements on Rosario Vampire just like he does Bleach, but either of us can't do anything about it because we don't own either of it. He's been helping me out a bit, and I just want to tell my reader's that everything with us has been cleared up. So we're cool again!

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse **_

Standing on side of The Headmaster of Yokai Academy, Ruby Toujo was in deep thought about a lot of things that have been occurring over the months Yokai Academy as started a new school year. When the first day of the New Year started, Ruby thought nothing really drastic was going to happen until maybe in the middle of the year. She knew that her and her friends were still going to have to deal with Fairy Tale sooner or later, but she never thoughts their problems would begin for them in the beginning of the year dealing with Moka's dark past. Ruby still could not get why kind outer Moka would deal herself with someone like that, it just didn't make any scene to Ruby at all.

For months now Ruby had been trying to figure out things about Kurosaki Ichigo, but every time she would ask the Headmaster he would deny the answers she wanted. Since he wouldn't give her the answers that had been going through her head for months now, she went to find the answers she wanted for herself. Since she had heard Kurosaki talk about his home town Karakura Town being destroyed; Ruby had use that to find any information she could about Ichigo. She was completely giddy when she did find something about him; she thought that she would find something about a mask murderer after the time Moka had left him, and that he had lost his mind completely without her being by his side.

What she found was _**not **_what she thought

Every last thought she had about him being a mass murderer was thrown completely out of the window when she read his record. Karakura High, the high school he went to was filled with very smart teenagers, most who ranked very well overall in the school and the entire country of Japan. What she couldn't believe was that Kurosaki was ranked number twenty-three in his own school year, something she thought impossible for the person she had met. The only thing she thought he was good at was being angry at everyone and killing everything that said or looked at him wrong, a completely madman that needed to be stopped at all cost. But Ruby couldn't deny that she had completely over judge who Kurosaki Ichigo was; he wasn't the completely killer she thought he was.

More things that made her over judge him was that even though he had missed more days than anyone in the school, he still manage to rank twenty-third in his school year, something that was very impressive. But even with all those impressive feats that he manage to accomplish, Ruby still could not figure out why he would miss so many days of the school year. Using the little information she had; Ruby went through Karakura Highs medicals records to check if the problems were with Kurosaki's health. But his medical records pulled out that he was at good health, all his physical work and health was top notch with only a few students coming on par with him. If that was true, then what could be the reason on why Kurosaki was missing so many days? It just didn't make any sense to Ruby at all no matter how many times she tried to go over it.

Continuing with her research, Ruby went deeper into her work and broke into Karakura's police department to look up any killings that went unsolved. It took awhile, but she did find a lot of things that involved murders and construction sites, buildings and others things that the police department could not solve. Ruby try to somehow connect all the missing days Ichigo missed school with everything that happen, but each day he missed only some up with most of the days he had missed. So she could not prove that Ichigo was the cause of all the problems that happen; but that small problem caused irritation so welled up in her body.

None of it added up though! Just what could Kurosaki being doing during the time of those murders and destruction? His records said that he started missing school around the age of 15 years old, a year after everything that happen with Moka and her family. Something must have happen during the time Kurosaki turn 15-18, but the question is what could it have been to make it happen? That is what Ruby needed answers to. The other two things that have been worrying Ruby was about Ichigo's youki and his daughter's youki as well, something that has been bothering her for awhile now.

That way Kurosaki's youki felt was something she had never felt before in her life! It felt demonic like any other youkai, but it was far darker and felt more like darkness than anything else. His power was more like a raging whirlpool more than anything, completely void of ever stopping the way she felt it. His power was always active, raging around his body even though no one could ever see it sometimes, but even though she couldn't see it sometimes when he didn't summon it, that did not mean she could not feel it. The other thing she was curious about was his sword he always has with him, from close watching she could also tell that it was connect to Kurosaki's power, almost like it was his second being or something that she could not understand. She couldn't pin point if the source of energy Kurosaki was even using was youki, it felt more like something else that she had never heard or felt before.

Whatever source of energy he was using also causes a drastic change on the surrounding area whenever he releases it around his body, something that no one at the school as shown the ability to do. It also shouldn't be possible for him to be able to use his energy like she witness and heard him do, being able to kill three opponents with just his energy aura alone was very impressive for someone his age. It took some youkai centuries to be able to use his or her youki to their fullest, but Kurosaki seem to have master his own energy far above any youkai she had ever seen before. Something like that shouldn't be possible for someone of his age like that; and if what Moka said about him being human before then what he has been able to do was something short of amazing even for her. She herself was a powerful witch even for her age, but things she have heard and see Ichigo do was something that amazed her and made her a bit angry that a human turn whatever was able to master their energy/youki in such a short time.

Just like her father, Kumiko was nothing short of amazing in her own way as well. Her own energy was in separate form, being mixed with both her mothers and Kurosaki's own youki and turning it into something that she could not fully read like others. Noticing some traits, Kumiko seems to be able to use her power only when she at her breaking point. Ruby notices when Kumiko does use her power, she's only able to use it in a short burst to attack whoever it was that angered her. But after she uses it, her power completely vanishes from around her and causes dizziness or lost of balance.

'_But even with all that, it still doesn't tell me how she has such enormous youki within her body,'_ Ruby said to herself deeply in thought. '_It's common knowledge that if the parents are strong individual that possesses large amounts of youki that their children might also have large amounts. But Moka's daughter seems to have even more youki in her body then Yukari, that shouldn't be possible for a girl of only four years of age.'_

Ruby had thought that Moka's daughter had somehow manage to be born with Shinso blood in her body, but she had discarded that idea from no proof. She had checked Ichigo's background to see if his bloodline was somehow filled with youkai that no one knew of, but again she had met nothing but a dead-end. Everything she had tried to find out about by herself was found with no answers at all, and it frustrated the black haired witch to know end. She had tried every possible thing she could find on Kurosaki Ichigo, to try and prove that he was nothing but a mad man that lost his mind after Moka had left him. Deep down Ruby knew she couldn't put anything on Ichigo no matter how much she wanted to, every last piece of dirt she tried to pin point on him couldn't be proven without any solid proof of where he was during those times he missed school.

But she just couldn't give up so easily without even trying hard enough! She had to find something to prove that Ichigo wasn't good for either Moka or her daughter. Three weeks ago even though she wasn't there to see it, she had heard exactly from Yukari on what that monster had done to both Kokoa and Tsukune. When Yukari had explained what happen that day; Ruby couldn't believe what the young witch had told her. She never thought that this thing with Kurosaki would go as far as to making Moka crush Tsukune's heart without a second thought, then seconds later claim that everything that was her belong to that monster. She never would have thought that she would live to hear the prideful, arrogant Inner Moka claiming her everything to anyone.

But why would she do something like that to Tsukune of all people? A human boy no less that has shown her that even human's can be strong enough to protect her when she needed it. Inner Moka would never say that she held feelings for Tsukune, but Ruby knew that she had deep feelings for Tsukune no matter how much she wanted to deny it. Even though she didn't get along with Inner Moka that much like the rest, she still considered the sliver haired vampire a friend. She was going to do everything she could to prove to Moka that Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't the right person for her or a father for her daughter, that's the least she could do as a friend. She was doing this for Moka to repay her for helping her in her time of need; a large part of her also was doing this for Tsukune as well.

The brown kind haired boy did not deserve Moka just running out on him like that, just tossing him aside and forgetting all the things they had been through. He was the exact opposite of Kurosaki Ichigo; Tsukune actually went out his way to help people and even gave his own enemies a chance to change their ways. That bastard that Moka had foolishly fallen in love with would never do something like that; he would kill anyone that stood in his way because of his petite revenge. He had proven that when he brutally killed both Keito and Hitomi without even a second glance. They even begged for their lives, but he had proven what a monster he was and killed them in the most brutally way. After the incident had happen, Ruby had gone to except the damage that had happen, but as she got there she wish she wouldn't have.

Keito's body couldn't even be found, the only thing that indicated that she had been killed was the loose body parts that were scattered across the forest. When she had came across Hitomi's body, she had immediately gagged at the state Hitomi's body was in. Where her body laid was a large slash mark that was about a good yard or so deep in the ground, but her body was cut in half diagonally from the waist all the way to her neck. Ruby could still see the horror expression on Hitomi's face, the final scream she tore through her lungs just before she was cut in half. Don't matter how much pain and death you suffered through, nobody had to be killed in such a brutal finish like what she saw.

Why did Moka fall in love with someone that could kill her if he lost it, was beyond something that Ruby could not understand. Kurosaki has proven time and time again that he's nothing but an unstable beast ready to be unleashed; waiting for someone to make the mistake he needs to kill everyone around him. Ruby didn't think that neither of them could stop him, he had proven with his fight with Issa-sama that none of them could hold a candle to him. His strength was far greater than anything she had seen from either Moka or Kokoa, and his speed was far beyond Gin who was well known for being one of the fastest youkai she had ever encountered. How could they even stop someone that didn't even seem to use is full power on a Vampire Lord? She still couldn't believe that he had managed to beat Issa-sama of all people.

Just what kind of being he was to be that powerful? She had never heard of someone being able to do some of the things she had barley saw him do. Ruby knew if she ever tried to attack Kurosaki out of anger, that it wouldn't even take him a fraction of his strength to wipe her off the face of the earth. Why did Mikogami-sama let that beast stay at his Academy was something she could not understand; Ruby knew he felt Kurosaki's power so why go through the trouble just to have him here? The only reason she could come up with is that he was using Ichigo to do something for him. She knew he wanted Kurosaki to stay here and protect Tsukune and the others, but that just had to be a cover up for something far greater. But she couldn't figure out what it was, the centuries Mikogami-sama had live had gave him the cunning ability he needed to fool and toy with anyone he needed at his disposal.

"Mikogami-sama," Ruby called out

The Headmaster turn his attention in his personal aide's direction, the same grin was on his face that both him and his brother were known for. "_**What is it Ruby-san?**_" He asked her

Ruby shivered a bit, still a bit not use to his creepy voice. "I just wanted to know the reason why you keep _Kurosaki_ here at Yokai Academy?" She asked spate out Ichigo's last name in disgust.

Even though he never showed it, Mikogami was quite annoyed with the constant questions Ruby asked him about Ichigo. Every since he had told her about Ichigo arriving at the school, she had asked constant question on what kind of monster he was, how could he have so much power at such a young age? But no matter how much she asked, he wasn't going to give her any of the answers she wanted. Even though all four of them were now dead and gone, Mikogami still held deep respect for, Kisuke, Isshin, Yoruichi and Masaki. Each of them had proven themselves to him, the least he could do is honor the last request they had made to him. He glance at Ruby to see the girl lightly glaring at him with a annoyed expression, he chuckled darkly a bit at it. Maybe he didn't have to give her any information on why he lets Ichigo stay at his school, but he could give her small clues about Ichigo's family bloodline.

"_**I have great respect for both of Kurosaki's senseis and his parents,**_" Mikogami finally answered

Ruby narrowed her eyes at that, she get it that he had great respect for Ichigo's senseis, but what she did not get his how he knew Kurosaki's. If Ichigo was somehow supposedly human four years ago, then how Mikogami-sama knew either of his parents who she believes were both human as well. All these things about Kurosaki Ichigo just wasn't making sense to her, just what kind of history did Mikogami-sama have with humans no less?

"From what Moka told us Mikogami-sama," The black haired witch began. "Kurosaki was supposedly completely human four years ago, so how could you know his parents who I believe are human as well?" She asked him

Mikogami glance at her for a brief second before chuckling darkly, "_**Kurosaki's father is far from being human Ruby-san.**_"

The witches' eyes narrowed, "What do you mean that his father is far from being human?"

"_**It's just like I have just said,**_" The Exorcist twisted his chair around and looked out the only window that was in the dark room. "_**The man known as Kurosaki's father is far from being human,**_" He chuckled a bit. "_**Calling him that would probably cause him to smile at you, he view himself human more than anything even though he wasn't.**_"

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked. "If he wasn't human, then why would he be happy when someone called him human? Did he hate whatever he was?"

Again The Headmaster did nothing but chuckled, "_**No, he was by far very proud of what he was Ruby-san.**_" He glanced at her for a moment smirking, "_**It's just that after the wa-**_" He cut himself off and stayed silent

Ruby noticed this and narrowed her eyes even further, wondering why The Headmaster suddenly cut himself off from what he was going to say. "What was it that you were going to say Mikogami-sama?"

"_**You're quite knowledgeable in youkai history,**_" Mikogami suddenly spoke back up. "_**What was the reason on why youkai began hiding themselves away from human eyes?**_"

Ruby became seriously confused onto why he suddenly asked a question like that, why would a history lesson on the past have something to do with Kurosaki's parents? Something about this wasn't adding up to her. Ruby glance at Mikogami to see that he was staring out of the small window with a serious expression on his face, something that was hardly see from the close to insane Headmaster of Yokai Academy. This was the first real time she had ever saw him serious like this, whatever Kurosaki's parents past was about must be really serious for The Headmaster to be serious like this.

"Through what my former master told me," Ruby began. "Youkai suddenly started degrees in numbers and humans started to grow in numbers. With the numbers of humans increasing, so were their confidents and strength, making them far fiercer then what youkai had thought. With human technology growing, they manage to create weapons that would be able to kill youkai. With their growing numbers and weaponry, youkai had no choice but to go into hiding for them to survive." She explained the best way she could remember

Mikogami chuckled a clapped his hands a few times, "_**That's a very good answer Ruby-san but.**_"

"But what?" Ruby asked feeling a bit nervous for some reason, "What I just told you couldn't be anything but the truth." Even though her master was now dead and gone; Ruby still greatly respected and trust everything that she had told her.

"_**Everything that Lady Oyakata told you was nothing but a cover up story for what truly happen,**_" Mikogami revealed with the same serious look on his face

Ruby's eyes with wide with shock as she looked at The Headmaster; she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She shook her head a bit, not truly believing what she was just told only seconds ago. But as she looked at the serious... almost deadly gaze of Mikogami, she instantly knew that he would not be just making thinks up about something like this. But why was a cover up story created in the first place? What was the main reason for it to be creating if what she was told from her master wasn't true? She knew that many things were being hidden on the reason on why youkai were practically hiding from humans, but she never really knew the reason so she just believe what her master told her.

"But why was a cover story made up Mikogami-sama?" She asked throwing her arms out a bit. "It doesn't make scene to make up a cover story if they could just tell the truth."

Mikogami chuckled before turning back around fully in his chair; he sent a glance towards Ruby and smirked at her a bit. "_**Everything will be explained in just a few moments Ruby-san,**_" He said. "_**We just have to wait a few seconds for one of the main ones to hear about this.**_"

Ruby raised a eyebrow at that, "What do you mean-" She didn't get time to finish what she was asking before a loud echo flashed through the room, turning quickly towards the door in alarm, she widen her eyes in shock at who she saw. "... Guys?" She shuttered out in shock, "What are you doing here?"

Yukari smiled at her fellow witch, "Hi Ruby-chan, desu!" She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the older witch's waist

Shaking off her shock, Ruby smiled down at her sister-like friend. "How have you been Yuakri-chan?" She asked. "Have you been doing well since the last time I saw you?"

Yuakri smiled at her, "Hai!" She chirped before stepping back towards Moka and the others.

Ruby looked at the others with a curious frown on her face. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked them

Kurumu folded her arms over her chest before answering, "We came with Moka and her insane boyfriend to get some answers." She answered a bit coldly

Inner Moka sent a cold glare in the Succubus direction, getting tired of the constant remarks she made about Ichigo. The said person that Kurumu told her comment to did not answer her, or just didn't bother to fall for her bait. Ichigo's eyes were directly cast on Mikogami and nobody else, glaring at him with a dark gaze filled with bloodlust. Seeing the bastard before him that promise him info about Alexander and Aizen grinning like an idiot was pissing Ichigo off, he was so close to beating this bastard within a inch of his life he could almost taste it. The only reason he was holding back was because his daughter was still around him, but he could just tell her to do what he normally tells her to do, but he wanted the bastard before him to give him answers.

If he didn't give the answers that he wanted, Ichigo promise himself he was going to end his life without a second thought. He had been at this damn school for almost six months now, the only little information he had receive about anything was from that damn bastard that tried to kill Moka and his daughter. But that wasn't the information he wanted, he needed info about Fairy Tale to annihilate anyone that was join with it for threating to kidnap his daughter, but what he really wanted information on was about those two murdering bastards. This bastard had agreed with him if he protected Moka and her friends, that he would give him any information that involved anything about Aizen and Alexander. But the six months Ichigo has been here, not a single damn shred of information was giving to him since they made that agreement.

Mikogami chuckled, "_**I see you have finally arrived Kurosaki.**_"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists at his sides in anger. "If you knew that I was coming here," He growled out darkly. "_**Then you know what I have come here for.**_"

Mikogami said nothing; he kept his gaze solely on Ichigo's and no one else. Tsukune and the others shivered a bit as they looked a Ichigo, they could see that familiar dark red aura appearing around his body before vanishing out of trace as each passing second. Tsukune couldn't understand why Ichigo was getting so angry; you couldn't get answers from just thinking everyone was going to fear you. Glancing at the Headmaster, Tsukune could see no fear within those glowing white eyes of his. This probably was the second time really that no one as shown general fear of having Ichigo in their presences, which Tsukune was greatly surprise about.

Since the Headmaster had been showing up after everything that has happen between Ichigo and him, he thought general that he was going to do something about it like he did to any other person that started something in his school. But when The Headmaster did nothing at all to stop Ichigo's killing spree, Tsukune came to the conclusion that The Headmaster was scared of Ichigo. But now as he looked at him, Tsukune couldn't feel a trace of fear on the man/whatever he was on his body. He probably didn't fear Ichigo because he probably had enough youki to match or overwhelm Ichigo.

Since coming to Yokai Academy, Tsukune as learn a great deal about how the Youkai realm functions and who were the strongest. What Moka-chan and the others told him, the Three Dark Lords were three of the most powerful youkai in the Youkai realm. He didn't know much about the three, but Moka did tell him that her mother was the leader of the Three Dark Lords and the strongest out of the three. When he had heard that, Tsukune was not really surprise to hear that Moka's mother was the strongest out of the three, considering that she was a Shinso vampire. But he had also learned that the Headmaster was also one of the Three Dark Lords, something that when he found out was a great surprise to him.

Maybe that was the reason why The Headmaster didn't fear Ichigo, considering that he probably lived for centuries then he demanded respected from someone that was far younger than him. But considering what he saw Ichigo do to Moka-chan father, he could guess that being in a higher class did not matter to Ichigo at all. From what Tsukune as mostly witness from Ichigo, if you stood in the way of his goal then he was going to cut you down without any remorse. Why he did that was something Tsukune could not understand, he had learn that even youkai deserve a second chance to change their life around. But Ichigo didn't even give them a chance to do it; he cuts them down in the most brutal way if they stood in his way.

How could a man that didn't even flinch when killing someone could be a father? Tsukune just could believe when he watch how Ichigo could even stomach looking at his daughter when he knows he just finish killing someone. Didn't he have feelings at all about who he killed? Didn't he know that the people he kills as families just like he did? Tsukune tried to get that through his head but he tossed everything he was trying to say to him away like garbage. That's one of the main reasons why he could not understand why Moka would want to be around nothing but a heartless... _killer_

But if what Ichigo had said, The Headmaster might be able to let them see his past. If what Moka said about Ichigo being a kind person long ago, then maybe Tsukune might be able to understand just a bit where Ichigo is coming from. This was the only reason why he was here today and walking with Ichigo, he wanted to find out how Ichigo truly was before the said massacre of his friends and family. He suddenly felt someone grab a hold of his wrist, turning quickly he saw Kurumu and Mizore both giving him small smiles of confidents. He smiled back at them, truly bless a bit that he manage to be able to get friends like them to help him through these stuff times.

Mikogami chuckled a bit, "_**I see Akashiya-san as manage to clam you down a bit.**_" He turn his gaze towards Moka, "_**I applaud you for being able to accomplish something like that.**_"

Moka glared at him before crossing her arms over her chest and scoffing, but a small blush was on her face. She couldn't lie and say what The Headmaster said wasn't true, because she have been able to clam Ichigo down only if it's a bit. If this was about three weeks ago, there was no doubt in her mind that Ichigo would have walked in here and beat The Headmaster until he gave him what he wanted. But now since he has been living with her, Ichigo has somehow manage to calm down if only if it was a bit, something that she felt a bit proud of for being able to do.

Kumiko pouted a bit and lightly glared at The Headmaster, "What about me mister glowing eye man?" She chirped a bit angrily. "I helped a bit too!"

"_**Kumiko!**_" Moka scolded. "_**Don't call him that! Show some respect.**_"

Kumiko smiled a bit sadly at her mother, "Sorry Ka-san." She apologies, "It just that his eyes are a bit funny how they glow."

Mikogami laughed a bit, "_**Don't worry about it Akashiya-san.**_" He lightly grinned at the small sliver haired girl, "_**She's the first child I have ever known to not be scared of me.**_"

Kumiko lightly glared at him, showing a side of both her parents. "I never be scared of something like you," She snapped a bit.

Seeing his daughter, Ichigo couldn't help but smirk a bit at her attitude which reminded him a bit of himself and Moka. "I need you to be quit for a bit for me Kumiko," He told her. "Me and this man here have some business we need to talk about."

Kumiko nodded and smiled at her father, "Okay Tou-san!"

Ichigo just glance at her before turning his gaze back on Mikogami. "Have you gathered any information on Aizen and Alexander?" He asked coldly

In an instant, Mikogami's grin vanished from his face and was replaced by a serious gaze. Even if he didn't quite agree to some of how the methods Ichigo has running around the school, he knew the boy was the only currently person on the planet that was strong enough to beat those two. He owe it to both his parents and his sensei's to give the boy everything he needs, even if it mean he didn't like some of the things he was doing. He knew, he wasn't strong enough to take down Aizen or Alexander, he could try to seal the both of them, but he didn't think any seal he would make would be strong enough to hold either of the two. Hating to say it, but the boy standing before him was the only thing stopping those twp from completely taking over the world.

"_**Just as Kisuke had once spoken to me,**_" He began. "_**The only man that was able to rival him in intelligence is Aizen, and from what I remembered from that crazed Alexander, he is nothing short of a genie himself.**_"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes a bit at that, "The way you're talking his like you have met both Aizen and Alexander."

The insane grin was back on his face, "_**I can't say that I have ever met Aizen in person. But I have fought alongside Alexander before.**_"

Ichigo's eyes widen a fraction, but it quickly vanished to be replaced with a murderous look. "You have _**fought alongside that bastard**_!" He growled out slamming his hands on the desk, "_**Are you going to tell me that you were with him when he cut down everyone I care about as well?**_" He receives no answer. "_**ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!**_"

Nobody said anything; to visible shocked to know that The Headmaster had worked alongside the person that Ichigo said was one of the causes of his friend's death. Moka herself was also glaring at The Headmaster; even though she can't remember much about them she did see Chad as one of her friends. He was probably the only other human that gain her respect, and knowing that the person that sitting right in front of her played a part in his death, pissed the sliver haired vampire off to know end. Tsukune and the others were shocked a bit as well, but even though The Headmaster had said he had fought alongside this 'Alexander' person, they didn't want to believe that he was the cause of an entire town's population.

Mikogami narrowed his eyes at Ichigo, actually showing anger for the first time which greatly surprises some. "_**I would never play a part in my own friend's death Kurosaki Ichigo,**_" He stated coldly. "_**I know you're angry about the lost of everything you held dear, but give you the right to say something like that to me.**_"

Ichigo growled a bit but said nothing; if the bastard before him was waiting for an apology then he was going to wait until his death. "If what you're waiting for is an apology, then you will never hear it from me." He snapped, "I have been waiting six months to hear a shred of information about those two. But you have given me nothing to go on with, _**and I am tired of playing you're games.**_"

"_**I am not playing games with you Kurosaki**_"

"_**HOW ARE YOU NOT?**_" Ichigo roared in rage, causing his daughter to yelp in fright at his voice. "_**You haven't given me anything on the location or a shred of information about the two you know I have sworn to kill, then you come and tell me that you have fought alongside the bastard that sent those damn Quinces to BLOW UP MY HOUSE THAT MY SISTER WERE IN.**_"

Moka gasped at hearing that along with the others that were by her side. Four years ago, even though it was only quick moments at seeing them, she remembered seeing both of Ichigo's sister's. She didn't get to really talk to them much, but she did know that Ichigo cared a great deal for his sister's. Knowing the way they were killed must be mostly likely killing him inside, even though she herself didn't show it much; Moka could say how she would take it if her sister had been killed like that. She glanced at the side to see Kokoa wearing a horror expression on her face; she could also see that the girl was shaking a bit.

"_**Are you okay Kokoa,**_" She asked

Snapping out of her shock; Kokoa turn towards her sister. "I'm..." She shuttered out still quite shaking up at what she heard, "I'm okay Onee-sama." She chuckled a bit to try and control her shock, "I'm just a bit shocked that's all."

Moka looked at her sister for a bit longer before turning her gaze back towards the front.

Mikogami sighed a bit, "_**The reason why I haven't been able to give you any information on where Aizen and Alexander are, because my informants haven't been able to find any.**_"

Ichigo scoffed, "Then what the hell am I still doing here?" He turn away from Mikogami and began walking out of the door. "If you can't give me what I need, then staring here is completely useless to me."

"_**But I have found a little bit on what they are doing though**_," That caused Ichigo to stop completely in his tracks.

"What the hell do you mean you have found a little on what they're doing?" The orange haired shinigami growled out. "Didn't you just say that you didn't have a damn thing on any of them?"

Mikogami chuckled, "_**I did say that didn't I**_"

With a quick flick of his wrist, Ichigo sent Zangetsu flying towards Mikogami who didn't make a move to evade it. A second later, the large zanpakuto buried itself deep into the wall that was behind Mikogami desk and chair. Tsukune and the others gasped a bit in shock, neither one of them seeing the large blade flying across the room. Each of them looked at Ichigo to see he had an enrage looked on his face as he looked at The Headmaster. Glancing back at the head of Yokai Academy, they could see that the man didn't make an inch to move himself out of the way.

Ruby glared at Ichigo, "What do you think you're doing you monster?" She snapped

Ichigo ignored her, focusing all his anger on the person before him. "_**I'm getting tired of you're games you bastard!**_" He growled out pushing Zangetsu closer towards Mikogami's neck. "_**Tell me what you know or I will kill you!**_" He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing at his side he saw Moka looking him directly in the eyes

"_**You need to calm down Ichigo and let him explain,**_" The sliver haired vampire said

Ichigo growled at her, "What the hell do you mean clam down?" He growled. "I'm tired of this bastard playing games with me!" He sent his glare back towards Mikogami, "You will tell me or I beat you half to death until you finally give me what I want."

A slight chuckle passed through Mikogami's lips, "_**I see that bloodlust of you're as finally returned.**_"

"Enough of your constant babbling fool!" Ichigo snapped. "Started talking or have your head flying across the room," His eyes suddenly bleed red. "_**And I suggest you choice wisely**_"

Mikogami grinned at seeing Ichigo's crimson eyes, _those eyes of his reminds me exactly of hers... _"_**Do you remember at the beginning of the Vandenreich invasion that you went to Hueco Mundo to investigate on what was going on?**_"

"What does that have to do with Aizen and Alexander?"

"_**It doesn't have anything to do with Aizen,**_" The grin on Mikogami's face vanished. "_**But it does have a lot to do with that mad fool Alexander.**_"

Standing at Ichigo's side, Moka looked at The Headmaster in confusion. "_**What is this 'Hueco Mundo' you speck of?**_" She asked in interested, "_**I never heard of a place called by that name**_."

"I need you to be silent for a moment Moka," Ichigo order her.

Moka lightly glared at him but a chuckled from Mikogami caused her to look in his direction. "_**Don't worry about that right now Akashiya-san,**_" He told her. "_**I will try to explain everything I know after I finish my business with your mate.**_"

Moka blushed at that, but said nothing to deny it. Hearing this, Tsukune lightly glared at The Headmaster for saying something like that. Even though he has back off a bit to give Moka some space; but by no means as he given up on Moka. He couldn't allow the person he lived with all his heart to be with someone that could kill them at any given moment. Tsukune wouldn't forgive himself if Moka ends up dead and he could have stopped it from happening.

"Ka-san," Kumiko called out grapping a hold of her mother's skirt. "What does 'mate' mean?" She asked cutely

Sending a cold glare towards The Headmaster, Moka smiled down at her daughter. "_**I will tell you someday when you're older ok.**_"

"I'll be damn!"

Moka looked up to see Ichigo glancing at her with his right eye, but it was shifted into a glare. "_**What are you talking about Ichigo?**_" She asked him

"You know what I'm talking about Moka," He stated. "I'll be damn if Kumiko learns anything about what a mate means."

Even though the situation was serious, Moka couldn't help but laugh at that. It was a great surprise to her that even though Ichigo will never be the same person she remembered four years ago, he stilled showed a bit of his personality that she remembered him by. He still seems to have that over protective gene in him that she remembered about him, something that uses to constantly get on her nerves. He wasn't completely back to her and might never be the same person she remembered, but that didn't mean that he still didn't have some of his old traits with him. He hide everything he use to be being a exterior of coldness and anger, but with the help of their daughter, Moka was sure that they were slowly breaking through that barrier he put around his heart.

Mikogami chuckled, "_**Do you remember that small Hollow-like child you had with you?**_"

Ichigo eyes widen in shock, "... Nel?" He stuttered out

Moka looked at him in confusion, "_**Who's Nel?**_" She asked him

"All you need to know is that she someone that I consider a daughter and a friend." Ichigo simply told her glaring at Mikogami, "_**What the hell do you know of Nel? Are you trying to piss me off because you are doing a hellva good job at doing it?**_"

"_**Why would I be making this thing's up Kurosaki?**_" Mikogami asked him. "_**All I'm asking you is if you remember her.**_"

"Yes I do remember her you bastard!" The orange haired shinigami snarled, "I also remember her being killed trying to take a Quincy arrow for me."

Ichigo could still remember that day, watching as the little Hollow-like girl that resembled Kumiko in so many way die in his arms. He had made a stupid mistake at letting his guard down after his sisters were killed; a Quincy had use that to their advantage and shot an arrow towards his back. But Nel had seen it and somehow manage to get in the way just in time to get in the way before it manage to hit him. He knew he could have survived the blow, but there was no possible way Nel was going to be able to survive a blow from a spiritual arrow with being in her true form. After seeing Nel break apart into spiritual particles, he had killed the Quincy in the cruelest way he could thing of without a second thought.

Hearing laughter, he looked up and glared murderously at Mikogami. "_**Do you thing laughing at her death his funny you bastard?**_" He growled out

"_**I'm sorry to tell you this Kurosaki, but your friend Nel is far from being dead.**_"

"... What?" Ichigo asked in shock. "How the hell could she still be alive?" He growled in rage. "I watch her die in my arms so how could she still be alive? That's makes no scene!"

"_**You haven't seen it before haven't you?**_" Mikogami asked suddenly

"I haven't seen what?" The orange haired shinigami snapped

"_**Kyoka Suigetsu (**__Mirror Flower, Water Moon__**)**_"

Ichigo eyes widened at hearing that familiar name, memories of that bastard flashing through his mind. He gritted his teeth in anger and without him knowing it, his reiatsu exploded outward around his body. Moka stepped back a bit, worry edge on her face as she looked at the enrage look on Ichigo's face. That name that The Headmaster spoke of must have brought back unwanted memoires that he did not want to remember, she glared at Mikogami for bringing up something that he knew would cause pain for the orange haired shinigami before her.

"_**What the hell does Aizen zanpakuto have to do with this?**_" Ichigo asked darkly

"_**It as everything to do with it,**_" Mikogami stated seriously. "_**It's the main reason why you thought you saw Nel die before you that day.**_"

"_**What the hell are you talking about?**_" Ichigo roared in rage, "_**Aizen's zanpakuto is only effective if his opponent sees him releasing it. I have not once seen him release it before in either of my battles with him,**_" His reiatsu began crushing the ground around him. "_**So what the hell does his zanpakuto have to do with the reason Nel is supposedly still alive?**_"

"_**Did see it Kurosaki,**_" Mikogami stated seriously. "_**You were just so overcome with rage at seeing your sister's killed that you did not notice that Aizen activated his shikai, thus casting his shikai's perfect hypnosis.**_"

Ichigo looked at him in shock, completely overcome with rage. "THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!" He roared in anger. "That bastard was nowhere near my house when that happens! So how was he able to cast it from that distance?"

"_**From what Kisuke as told me about Aizen's abilities, he able to increase the distance with only his spiritual pressure.**_" Mikogami explain, "_**Something both of us knew he has a large amount of.**_"

"That doesn't explain to me how he manages to retain his zanpakuto in the first place." Ichigo questioned, "From our last fight on the outskirt of Karakura Town. I remember his zanpakuto completely breaking apart right before my eyes. He shouldn't be able to cast any hypnosis without his zanpakuto with him, so what you're telling me can't be anything but a damn lie."

"_**And what reason would I have from lying to you about something like this?**_" Mikogami asked seriously. "_**You know from experience that if given enough time, Aizen will learn how to increase his abilities. Thus meaning that he had a full year to be able to learn and experiment with making the distance of his shikai far larger then what you have normally heard of.**_"

Ichigo knew what Mikogami was telling him was nothing but the truth, but he did not want to believe that he made a foolish mistake of taking his eyes off of Aizen in the beginning. Ichigo had no idea of the depths of Aizen's intellect, so he couldn't say that Aizen didn't manage to somehow be able to use his zanpakuto when he was sealed up. But the question was how the hell did he manage to break out of all those highly leveled bakudo spells? Ichigo suddenly narrowed his eyes and glared at Mikogami.

The Headmaster grin, "_**I see you have finally figured it out Kurosaki.**_"

"Who in the hell would be stupid enough to let that bastard free?" Ichigo asked coldly

"_**The same people that sentence him there**_"

Ichigo glared coldly at Mikogami, "You're going to sit there and tell me that the god damn Central 46 were the one that unleashed that bastard from his confinement?" He snapped

"_**There's no other reason why they wouldn't,**_" The Headmaster of Yokai Academy stated simply.

"But why?" Ichigo demanded. "Why would they let him free even though they knew what he was capable of? Why would they let someone that as already massacred the previous members? Were they that foolish to let him free?"

"_**Greed and lust for power was the two main factors on why they let him free.**_"

"Explain!" The orange haired shinigami demanded

"_**Evenly though newly elected, the greed was still fresh in their minds just like the previous members.**_" Mikogami stated, "_**Over the centuries since Soul Society as excited. Central forty-six as always been filled with nothing but greedy fools who have no power at all.**_"

"But if they were always greedy, why would jii-san allow them to still have their seating?" Ichigo asked. "Why if he knew what they were, didn't he just closed down the hold thing and follow his on rules?"

"_**You might not know this but Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto followed through with Central 46 rules with no question, even though himself did not like most of the things that they ordered.**_" Mikogami explained

"So you're telling me that the old man knew Aizen was free, but did nothing about it?" Ichigo asked through clenched teeth

Mikogami shook his head, "_**Not in the least Kurosaki.**_" Leaning back in his chair, he looked at each individual in his official before turning his gaze back on Ichigo. "_**The true reason is that Genryusai Yamamoto did not know of what they were planning.**_"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that, truly not believing that the cunning old man that he knew would be able to know of a plan that was crafted up by a bunch of noble bastards. But something wasn't adding up here, why would central forty-six want to release Aizen of all people and want to make a deal with that madman? Something wasn't right here but he just couldn't come up with what it was. What was the thing that Aizen could get for them, which they themselves could not reach? All these questions with no answers were getting on Ichigo's nerves, but he couldn't just get angry about it. He had to figure it out before it was to late, he just had to read between the lines and maybe something he could pick up from this.

"There's something here I'm not understanding," He pointed out. "The old man was the history of Soul Society itself! So how could he have not figure out about any of what the central forty-six was planning?"

"_**It's not that he did not know anything about it Kurosaki, he just didn't have anything on them to prove about what they were doing behind everyone's back.**_" Mikogami stated, "_**He just couldn't run in their claiming that the entire Central forty-six was planning treason behind the Gotei 13 back. He needed proof, something that those nobles were very good at not letting anyone find any.**_"

Ichigo in deep thought for a moment before speaking up again. "Did the old man know anything about them letting Aizen free?" He asked

Mikogami shook his head, "_**He knew they were planning something, but he didn't know anything about them letting Aizen free.**_"

'_So Soul Society's corruption is even further into its own main bridge of power,'_ Ichigo said to himself. '_Kisuke had mention to me before once that Central forty-six was nothing but a bunch of corrupt bastards, but I never would have guessed that it was go as far as this.'_

Suddenly the rage he had been feeling for months no hit it back at full force, he just found out another reason on who was the reason why his town, family and friends were killed. After he killed those two bastards, Ichigo was heading straight to Soul Society to kill every last one of those bastards. They were going to suffer the same fate that Aizen and Alexander will face; he will make sure that they will suffer greater than a thousand life times. His grip around Zangetsu tighten, his bloodlust was increasing the longer he thought about it. He had to kill those bastards, not just for him, but betraying and getting every last Captain that served the Soul Society fatefully killed.

He suddenly felt a small hand grip onto his, looking down he saw Kumiko staring at him with a sad look in her eyes. "_**Kumiko?**_"

"Are you okay Tou-san?" She asked rubbing Ichigo's palm with her hand. "If you're angry, Ka-san taught me this would be able to clam anyone down."

Ichigo nodded at her before taking a small glance around the room, seeing that his reiatsu was raging around the room. He curses himself a bit, not even realizing that he had released it at all. Looking down again, he smiled a bit at Kumiko. "Go stand next to your mother for me," He told her

The little girl smiled, "Okay Tou-san." She chirped

Waiting for his daughter to go back over towards Moka side, he turn his gaze back towards Mikogami. "I get what you're trying to tell me, but what does this have to do with Nel?" He asked. "Why would Aizen go out his way to use his shikai to make it look like Nel died in my arms?" He growled a bit. "That's something that bastard is not known for doing"

Mikogami chuckled a bit, "_**You need to learn how to control your anger Kurosaki**_"

"Just answer the damn question you fool!" Ichigo demanded. "I have no time for you to be playing right now."

"_**No need to get so testy Kurosaki**_"

"You're testing my fucking patients fool!" Ichigo stated coldly.

Mikogami chuckled for a bit longer before shifting himself in his chair. "_**One of the main reasons on why he kept Nel-san alive was because he needed her strength.**_"

Ichigo scoffed at that, "Aizen has already proved that he does not need the strength of anyone else, so why would he save Nel just to be able to use her strength?"

"_**Even though there's no deny that Aizen his far stronger than many others, it still comes down that one man cannot destroy the world by himself.**_" Mikogami stated, "_**He was plan on using you're supposing death to manipulate her into working for him again.**_"

"But what was the reason for that?" Ichigo asked. "Why would keeping Nel for himself benefit him to destroying the world? What you're telling me just doesn't make any scene."

"_**Think Kurosaki,**_" The Headmaster said. "_**Do you seriously think that people like Aizen and Alexander would be able to work together without either of them planning on killing one another?**_"

Ichigo's eyes widen in realization, "You're telling me that he's using Nel as a spy?" He asked

Mikogami grinned, "_**That's what he had planned.**_" He pointed directly at Ichigo, "_**But he seriously underestimated Nel-san's loyalty to you.**_"

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked

"_**Nel-san refuses anything that Aizen offered her and because of that she is currently being torture for not pledging herself to him.**_"

"How the hell do you know this?" Ichigo growled out

"_**I already told you when you first arrived in my office six months ago that my informant will gather information.**_" Mikogami said grinning, "_**Even though some of those Quinces are loyal to Alexander with no questions. They would easily talk if their life was threaten and being tortured almost to death.**_"

"So you manage to capture one of those bastards?" Ichigo asked clenching his fists. "Did you kill them?"

"Why would you ask something like that?" Tsukune suddenly spoke up in anger

Ichigo didn't even bother answering Tsukune; he just kept his gaze focus on Mikogami. "Did you kill those bastards or not?"

"_**As soon as my informants extracted all of the information we needed out of them,**_" He began coldly, eyes glowing brighter as he looked Ichigo dead in the eyes. "_**I ordered them to be killed without a moment's hesitation.**_"

Tsukune looked at him in shock, "... Headmaster?" He stutters out not believing what he was hearing. He thought that even though The Headmaster really didn't do much to stop the killing that he would at least try to make an example and not kill anyone. His eyes narrowed in anger and he clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

"Tsukune-kun..." Ruby called out to him

Tsukune didn't bother listening to her; he was to angry right now to listen to her. He glared towards both The Headmaster and Ichigo, "What was the point in killing them when you already got everything you needed out of them?" He asked angrily. "What was the reason to kill them? Just to show that you had greater strength then them? Or was it because you wanted to help this bastard in his senseless need for vengeance?" He was about to say something else but a blade at his throat stopped him; he looked up to see Ichigo looking at him with an emotionless look in his eyes. But Tsukune could tell by looking in his eyes that he was holding back from killing him, which he did not know the reason why.

The instant they saw the one they love in danger, Kurumu and the other were instantly on guard and ready to attack. Each of them had heated glares on their faces, ready to move at any giving moment to protect Tsukune if they need to. Kokoa, who usually would be on their side to move to do anything to have a reason to attack Ichigo, did not move from her spot like she usually would. Actually as Tsukune looked at her, he could swear that he looked like she was glaring at him and the others.

"_**You need to learn how to keep your mouth close,**_" Ichigo growled out. "_**Boy**_"

"I'm no boy!" Tsukune snapped in anger. "I'm more of a man that you will ever be!"

Ichigo bared his teeth at that, feeling rage that this bastard before him would even dare to say something like that. He suddenly felt something and took a small glance towards Moka to see her staring at him, looking at him with an unreadable look. Too others, but Ichigo could read through everything she was hiding. Looking closely, he could clearly see an image of the pink haired Moka staring at him with a pleading look. Even though he knew that Moka had claim his love for him; Ichigo wasn't stupid not to know that half of her heart still belong to this bastard before him.

With anger, Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu on his back and face away from Tsukune. "You're far from being a man," He finally spoke

"And what do you know about being a man?" Tsukune latched out. "Do you think being a man means that you have greater strength then someone? Do you think being a man mean that you can kill anyone you want?" The brown haired boy scoffed and looked away. "If that's what you think being a man is then you will never become one!"

For a moment, no one said anything as they looked at the brown haired teen in shock. Kurumu and the others shaking their head in approval at his words, thinking that everything he said was right. Tsukune looked at each of his friends and smiled a bit at each of them, feeling a bit of pride that each of them was looking at him with pride in their eyes. Maybe in the beginning when he first arrived at this school, he might not have know anything about what it met to truly be a man. But after going through everything he has been through with his friends; Tsukune finally now knows what it truly means now.

"A good choice of words Tsukune," A familiar voice said behind the group. They all turn around to see Gin smirking at them, but they could all see that he was completely serious for some reason.

"Gin-san?" Tsukune said a bit shocked a seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

Kurumu snorted, "He probably been here but never showed his face just because he wants' to peep at us."

Gin glared at her, "You really need to learn when to shut the fuck up." He told her coldly

The blue haired Succubus glared at him, "What was that you pervert?"

Ignoring her, Gin smirked at Ichigo. "What's up man," He greeted with a small wave. Ichigo took a small glance at him before nodding his head a bit, doing his way at greeting people that he at least respected a bit.

"What are you doing here Gin?" Yukari asked him.

Gin smirked at the small witch before looking Tsukune directly in the eyes. "Those morals of what you think a man is are really good to follow Tsukune," The smirk on his face vanishes. "But that is not how most men view themselves as men, not by a long shot."

Tsukune narrowed his eyes a bit, "What do you mean by that?" He asked

"Let me explain it for you since you are not getting it through your head," The turn to see Ichigo glancing at them with his right eye. "Every man on this planet no matter what race you are as their own beliefs on what it means being a man. But through all those different morals, one does not know the true meaning of being a man."

Tsukune and the others looked at him in confusion, not truly getting what he was trying to say to them. "What do you mean by that?" Mizore asked curious.

"It's quite simply really," The orange haired shinigami began. "Every man does not view the same as everyone else. What you believe in what being a man is might not be what I view being a man is all about," He looked at each of them with narrowed eyes. "Now do you understand what I'm trying to say to you?"

Kurumu scoffed a bit, still not getting or believing anything Ichigo as said. "So you're saying that being a man is being a murderer like you?"

Kokoa glared at her, "Shut the hell up Kurumu!" She snapped

The Succubus looked at the orange haired vampire in surprise. "...Kokoa?" She spoke out softly in shock. "What's gotten into you?"

Kokoa cross her arms back over her chest, "Not a think is wrong with me." She said, "I'm just tired of hearing your constant babbling that's all."

Mizore narrowed her eyes, but saying nothing about it. She glanced back at Ichigo who was looking at both Kokoa and Kurumu, "What are your morals of being a man Kurosaki Ichigo?" She asked him

Ichigo was silent for a moment before answering her, "You need not know of what my morals is." He told her," But I will give you a slight example of what I think what being a man is."

"And what do you think being a man is?" Mizore asked

Ichigo said nothing, he just pointed towards both Moka and Kumiko. "Those two are what I think being a man is about," He said simply

"What?" Tsukune and the other said in confusion. The only ones that did not look confuse was Gin, Kokoa, and Moka who was looking at Ichigo with a small smile on her face.

Ichigo clenched his fist and looked at it with a determined look on his face, "For as long as I have had my powers." He began, "My pride and joy was my power, and what I believe was being a man was all about. I thought that because I finally had power where I won't have to see anyone I cared about die because of my foolish mistakes." He closes his eyes for brief moment, remembering so long ago about his mother's death. "I thought since I lost everything I ever cared about that I wasn't a man, that I was a foolish boy who thought I could protect everything just because I beat everyone I thought would cause harm to my family and friends."

Moka looked at him a bit worried, sensing the cold emotions that were rolling off of Ichigo in waves. "_**... Ichigo**_," She said softly

"I thought those morals were foolish scene I lost everyone," He looked at both Moka and Kumiko with a kind smile on his face, surprising all around him. "But I was wrong about everything," His eyes suddenly narrowed in anger and rage. "True strength does come from protecting what you care for; I once believe that I lost all that when I first came here. But I do have family, it maybe small but it is still my family no matter what anyone says."

Kumiko looked at her father in a bit of awe, "Tou-san?" She spoke softly smiling at him

Ichigo looked at both Tsukune and the others with narrowed eyes full of anger. "_**So let me tell you something right now**_," His eyes turn pure crimson red, bearing down on Tsukune like he was looking at his soul itself. "_**I'm not just going after Aizen and Alexander just because of my revenge anymore; I going after those two bastards two erase them of this plane of existence so my family can live in a better world.**_" He stated growling, "_**I won't have my daughter looking over her shoulder, fearing if that bastard Aizen is looking at her every move like he did me since my birth.**_" He scoffed and turn back to face The Headmaster, "_**That is something I will not allow. Those two bastards will pay for killing my friends and family, but they will pay tremendously for threating my new family**_."

The others remained silent after Ichigo's words, not truly knowing what to say or counter about what he had said. Tsukune was a bit saddened a bit that he had judge Ichigo a bit too quickly, but still a bit angry that he had called Moka a part of his new family. His mind was telling him to give up on her and just go on with his life, but his heart would not allow him to do something like that. He had always followed his heart, and that was something he wasn't going to give up doing just because of a couple of mistakes.

From where he was sitting, Mikogami chuckled. "_**Fine words you have spoken Kurosaki**_,"

Ichigo scoffed, "I don't recall asking for your opinion about it"

Mikogami just smirked before turning his focus on Tsukune. "_**You have so honest beliefs Tsukune, but you must understand that most do not follow what you believe in**_." He turn his gaze away from the brown haired boy, "_**Just remember the kindest of people will kill if everything is taken from them are threaten.**_"

Tsukune nodded a bit, "I understand just a bit Headmaster." He gave him a determined look, "But I think I will follow in my own beliefs about what is right."

Mikogami laughed, "_**Jejeje. That's really all you could do really in a world like this,**_" He replied

"Enough of that!" Ichigo snapped, "Do you know the location of where they are holding Nel?"

"_**What do you plan on doing if I do know where they are hiding her?**_"

Ichigo glared coldly at him, "You know what I plan on doing with that information. " He growled out, "I plan on going take Nel from those bastards and killing every Quincy bastard that stands in my way."

Mikogami chuckled darkly at that, causing Tsukune and the other to get a bit freaked out. "_**I truly like the way you think Kurosaki**__**,**_" He grinned darkly. "_**The information we gathered from the Quinces we interrogated wasn't much, but we did finally manage to gain what we needed from her.**_"

Tsukune's eyes widen in anger, but he said nothing about it

"Stop wasting my time and tell me where the hell their base is located!" Ichigo snapped

Mikogami chuckled, "_**The only thing the Quincy told us was that the location of where Nel is located is in Shinjuku.**_" He informed

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "You didn't get the exact location of where their base is located?" he asked.

Mikogami shook his head, "_**That's the only thing we were able to get out of her before she died.**_" He said searching through his desk and pulling out a small slip of paper, he then handed it to Ichigo. "_**You have to do the rest and look for it by yourself**_"

Ichigo nodded and looked at the slip of paper that was given to him. "Who is Otonashi San?" He asked

Gin gasped at hearing the familiar name, "What business do you have with her?" He asked The Headmaster growling

Kurumu noticed this instantly, "Why do you sound so suddenly protective Gin?" She asked

Gin eyes widen a bit before he turns away, "It's nothing you need to worry about." He mumbled to her

Kurumu narrowed her eyes at that, figuring out that it was way more then what Gin was telling her. Since she had known him, Kurumu had never heard him sound so protective at just hearing a name of someone she knew nothing about. She was going to find out what he was hiding, all she needed to do is play her cards right and the perverted wolf was going to make one slip up. She glanced at Mizore to see that she was looking at Gin with the same look on her face; she gave a small nod to the Yuki-Onna.

"_**She's an informant of mine that has been giving me information on some of Fairy Tales moves.**_" Mikogami explained in a serious tone, "_**She will help you out and give you a place to stay if you need it. She will also provided information on things she has on the base you are looking for,**_" He grinned a bit. "_**It might take her a couple of days, but she will get what you need to find Nel**_"

"And pray tell how she will be able to get the information I need?" Ichigo asked. "What does she do to be able to gain info like that?"

"_**It might not be much, but she lives with someone that owns a snack bar**_." Mikogami informed, "_**People come in sometimes and talk like any other place that might walk in at. Someone will slip up and say what you need.**_"

Ichigo nodded, crushing the slip of paper in his hands and throwing it into the garbage. He was quite please a bit at gain a little something on what he needed, it might not be what he truly wanted but at least he might be able to save a friend who he thought was dead. He didn't have that much time to waste; if he wanted to be able to save Nel in time then he had to leave now. Suddenly remembering something, he glanced back at Moka and the others and sighed a bit. Since the bastard before him didn't anger him into killing him, then he could help him with this.

"I have a favor to ask of you"

Mikogami grinned at him, "_**You're asking for a lot of favors Kurosaki**_"

Ichigo glared at him, "Are you going to do it are not?"

Mikogami shrugged a bit, "_**I really don't know**_." He said, "_**What is it that you need me to do for you?**_" He asked

"Do you have a way to show others someone memories?"

Moka and the others tense up at that finally alarm and ready for each of them had been waiting for. The sliver haired vampire had been waiting for this for a long time now, needing to know just how Ichigo had manage o obtain powers in such a small time they did not see each other. Finally being able to see his memories will answer a lot of question that will finally be answer for her. All she needed to do is wait to see if the bastard before them had the ability to show others people memories, she just hope that he did have the ability to do it.

Mikogami chuckled darkly, "_**So you're finally going to show them your memories?**_" He asked through dark chuckles.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes a bit in suspicion, "The way your acting about it. It's like you knew that I was going to allow Moka to see my memories?"

"_**Of course I knew you were going to show them eventually,**_" The Headmaster pointed towards Moka. "_**It was only a matter of time before Akashiya-san and Kumiko-san broke through that barrier of yours**_"

Ichigo scoffed, "I really don't have time for your babbling." He replied coldly, "Now do you have a way to do it or not?"

The Headmaster grinned before snapping his fingers, a second later a burst of light flashes to life around Ichigo and the others. Tsukune and the others eyes widen a bit, not expecting the suddenly light to flash in the room like that. Ichigo on the other hand narrowed his eyes, tensing up and bit if the bastards before him suddenly make use of this to attack him. A few seconds later the light started to die down around them, and each of them were greeted with something each of them were not excepting to see.

"Isn't that," Yukari began

"That mean little Fairy," Kurumu said with a annoyed expression on her face. "Lilith, the one that possessed that mirror that caused all that trouble last year?"

Ichigo said nothing; he just looked at the very small girl that was floating on The Headmaster's shoulder. She wore a short purple dress with no footwear, her hair was short and a light green color that he could not describe. Ichigo was a bit tick off now that he looks at the fairy, just how was she suppose to show Moka and the others his memories? He glanced at The Headmaster and glared at him. If this is what that bastard thought was a joke, the he was not fucking laughing right now.

"Is this supposed to be a fucking joke?" Ichigo growled out

"Mikogami looked at him a bit confused, "_**What do you mean by that Kurosaki?**_" He asked

Ichigo growled in anger, "_**You know what the hell I'm talking about!**_" He pointed towards Lilith who was looking at him in confusion. "How the hell is she supposed to show them my memories?"

Lilith puffed her cheeks out in anger, "I really don't know who you are mister," She said angrily. "But please do not doubt my power." She was about to say something else but as soon as she looked into Ichigo eyes, her whole body froze up.

'_What's wrong with me all of a sudden?_' She asked herself. '_Why does it feel like I'm facing death? And why when I look into his eyes that I see nothing but a demon ready to kill anyone that stands in his way?_' She shook violently at that.

Mikogami chuckled, "_**Clam down Kurosaki.**_" He said, "_**I assure you that Lilith as the ability to show them your memories. But it will come at a cost for her to be able to do it for you**_"

"What do you mean by that?"

Mikogami looked at the small fairy, "_**I will let her explain it for you.**_"

Where she was, Lilith nodded before floating in the front of the desk. "For me to be able to show them your memories," She began. "I'm going to need something that as been connect to you since the beginning of your birth, or to be précised."

"Just tell me what you need," Ichigo demanded

Lilith pointed towards Zangetsu, "I need for you to leave your zanpakuto here with us." She replied

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that, "And pray tell why you need Zangetsu if you have the ability to show them my memories?" He asked her coldly

Shaking of the fear, Lilith answered. "I do you have the ability to be able to do it." She explained, "But I need something that has been connected with the person since birth to be able to do it."

Ichigo nodded a bit, finally understanding where she was going with this. "So that why you need Zangetsu," He replied. "You need something that is connected to my spiritual pressure that as all of my memories stored in it," He smirked a bit. "Am I right?"

Lilith nodded her head, "Correct"

Ichigo scowled a bit, not liking that he was going to have to leave his zanpakuto here with these people. Zangetsu had always been with him, and if he leaves it here half of his power will probably be cut from the long distance they will be apart from one another. He knew he was strong, but he didn't think his power will be enough to save Nel if he didn't have Zangetsu with him. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked a Moka to see both her and his daughter looking at him with worried expression on their faces. Growling in irritation, He gripped onto Zangetsu's hilt before quickly stabbing the large zanpakuto in the ground.

"Nothing bet not happen to my damn zanpakuto." He growled out darkly, "Because if something does happen then you better believe I'm coming for you fairy."

"... I promise nothing's going to happen to it," Lilith shuttered out in fear

Ichigo scoffed before turning to leave, "You better pray nothing happens to it."

"_**Kurosaki**_"

Ichigo stopped for a brief moment and looked back to see The Headmaster grinning at him. "What the hell do you want?"

Mikogami said nothing; he stood up from his desk and walked over towards the right side of his desk by the wall. Ichigo and the others watched as he seem to press his hands against the wall, a second later the wall seem to glow for a bit before it vanish to show a small opening in the wall. Reaching his hand in, Mikogami pulled out a something a quickly throw it towards Ichigo who caught it just before it would have it his face. Narrowing his eyes at him for a brief second; Ichigo looked down to see that he had caught a nodachi that was roughly or longer then the length of previous Tensa Zangetsu.

"Why are you giving me a sword?" Ichigo asked in suspicion

Mikogami chuckled, "_**It's a beautiful sword isn't it?**_"

That something Ichigo could not deny, the blade in his hands was nothing short of beautiful in it's own rights. The scabbard was pure black in color, and was covered by a red cloth that wrapped around the an octangular tsuba. The part of the handle that Ichigo could see was a pure black, with red diamond shaped crystals that with up the hilt. The sword was truly beautiful and for so reason Ichigo felt a connection to the blade just like Zangetsu, but he could not tell why. He felt a familiar aura around the sword, but it was far darker then he remembered, but he just couldn't figure out who this familiar aura belong to.

"Why does this blade feel somewhat familiar to me?" Ichigo asked but narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blade closely. "No, this blade somehow seems to be connected to me for some odd reason I do not know?"

Mikogami chuckled, "_**So you haven't figured it out yet.**_"

"What do you mean figure it out?"

Taking his seat back at his desk, Mikogami glanced at Ruby with a serious look on his face. "_**Since you seem to be very good at history Ruby-san,**_" He said. "_**Has Lady Oyakata every told you anything about the Mibu clan?**_"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a cold aura seems to fall over the entire room. Tsukune became confused at this, looking around he became shocked as he saw that most of his friends had looks of anger on their faces. It greatly surprise him to see that even Yukari had an angered look on her face, the only two that really didn't seem angry about hearing that name was Moka and Kokoa. But even though they didn't have angry looks on their faces, each of them had serious looks on their faces. What was so important about this Mibu clan? And why did it struck the room into such silent's like this?

'_Something's wrong here?_' Tsukune thought. '_This Mibu clan must have did something horrible in the past or they were greatly fear for their power.'_

"What does that a cursive clan have anything to do with that blade Mikogami-sama?" Ruby spat out in anger

Mikogami glared darkly at her, "_**I have no time for your anger problems Ruby-san.**_" He said darkly, "_**Tell me what you have heard of the clan now.**_"

Ruby shivered a bit, not really seeing him so angry before. "Forgive me Mikogami-sama!" She bowed, "It was out of my place to say something like that."

Mikogami wave her off, "_**You have nothing to worry about Ruby-san. Just tell me everything you know about the Mibu clan,**_" He order her

Ruby nodded and fixed herself with a serious gaze, "Nothing's really known much about the Mibu clan." She began, "All my master did tell me was that they wiped themselves out after Youkai went into hiding almost two-hundred years ago."

Mikogami nodded, "_**You are a bit right about what was told to you.**_" He said, "_**But that was only the beginning of what I thought Lady Oyakata had told you. But it looks like even she didn't know much about the Mibu clan.**_"

"Why would you suddenly bring up a dead clan that was wiped out almost hundred and eighty years ago?" Kokoa asked seriously

Mikogami glanced at Ichigo, "_**Because that sword you have in your hand was forged by the Mibu clan.**_"

Ruby along with the others eyes widen. "NANI?" The girls shouted in shock

Kokoa looked at the sword in Ichigo's hands in fear. "... Don't tell me that sword," She shuddered out

Mikogami grinned darkly, "_**Yes! That is the very same sword that was wielded by Chi no joo **__(Blood Queen_)."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, looking around a bit to see that most of the people in the room were visibly shaking with fear by just hearing that name. He glanced at Moka to see that she seem to be the only one not shaking like the other, but he could clearly see that hearing that name had shaking her up just a bit as well. Who the hell was this person to strike fear into youkai just by saying her name? And what did she do to cause this fear? Ichigo looked down at the sword in his hands to see it visible shaking for some reason. The orange haired shinigami gained a suspicious look in his eyes at this; who ever this person was must be very power to be able to do something like this.

"Who the hell is this person?" Ichigo asked, "And why do these clowns behind me seem to shake in fear because of this sword being forged by this Mibu clan?"

Mikogami chuckled darkly, "_**They have a reason to be a little scared Kurosaki,**_" He said. "_**Tenro (**__Heavenly Wolf__**) as probably craved and killed hundreds of their ancestors**_." Sitting back in his seat, he looked at Ichigo with a dark grin across his face. "_**That nodachi your carrying is one of the four true Muramasa's, weapons of great power that were fear throughout the world long ago**_."

Ichigo looked at him interest, "And why would a bunch of weapons be feared throughout the world?" He asked

"_**They were feared because of the gruesome deaths each weapon as lead their former wielders to,**_" Mikogami explain pointing towards Tenro. "_**Tenro is a legendary sword that brings gruesome deaths to those that wield it as the sword is said to have hunger for blood and wishes its masters to satisfy its insatiable lust for blood.**_" He explained, "_**In the hands of Chi no joo, that demonic blade was capable of great destruction**_."

"So it's a powerful weapon that many feared and also many have wanted to have for their own," Ichigo said.

Mikogami nodded, "_**Kisuke as told you about why the Quincy were killed right?**_"

Ichigo nodded, "Something about the cycle of souls beginning to become unstable because of the way they killed Hollows."

"_**Correct, but that wasn't all that happen about that situation**__**.**_"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

Mikogami chuckled and glanced at Ruby, "_**I guess you are about to get your answers Ruby-san.**_"

The black haired witch narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

The Headmaster ignored her, "_**Quinces were around the first clan of spiritual aware humans able to absorb and manipulate Reishi in spiritual weapons, making them able to battle hollows.**_"

"What are Hollows?" Yukari asked

"_**I will explain everything about Hollows and shinigami after you finish seeing Kurosaki's memories,**_" Mikogami said.

Yukari blushed a bit in embarrassment, "Sorry for interrupting."

Mikogami nodded before continuing, "_**Because of the way they killed Hollows, it began to cause problems for shinigami. As you know Kurosaki, shinigami tried reasoning with them to tell them that they should be the only ones killing Hollows. But the Quincy refused to accept that beings that situation, saying that they should be the first line of defense to protect humans from Hollows. As time went on, the number of Quincy increased and the cycle of souls became more unstable, forcing the shinigami to declare war on them.**_"

"What the hell do you mean war?" Ichigo asked coldly in confusion. "I thought that The Soul Society wipe out the majority of the Quincy? Not declare war on them."

Mikogami shook his head at that, "_**That was just a lie told to cover up that.**_" He said, "_**Even though the Quincy were just humans with power, they were still a strong clan that was large and powerful enough to face The Soul Society on even terms.**_" Suddenly a dark expression fell over his face, "_**But that's not the only race that Shinigami had declared war on.**_"

"What?" Ichigo asked

"_**The other race that shinigami declared war on was none other than the entire youkai race as well,**_" Mikogami said in a serious tone

Even though he did not show it, Ichigo was greatly shocked at hearing this. He had always thought that Soul Society had wipe out the Quincy, now he's being told that they declared war on them and the entire Youkai race as well, He didn't understand why they would do something like that, what was the reason for them to declare war on the youkai race as well? Something must have happen, and Ichigo wanted to find out why this supposes war happen between them.

"Why would Soul Society declare war on Youkai?" Ichigo asked

"_**Back then, Youkai were free to roam the world as they wish Kurosaki.**_" Mikogami explained, "_**Killing humans and doing anything they possibly wanted at the time. Some mostly feed on humans, similar to what Hollow's and because of this reason Soul Society could not allow this to happen any longer.**_"

Ichigo nodded, getting where this was finally going. "But what does this have to do with this Mibu clan you spoke about?"

Mikogami grinned, "_**Just like the Quincy, the Mibu clan was a group of highly powered people.**_" He began to explained, "_**But unlike Quincy's, they were able to channel their spiritual pressure into any weapon they wielded. Making them more powerful then the Quincy and one of the reasons why the Quincy wasn't in good relations with them.**_"

Ichigo scoffed, "So the Quincy's were just a bunch of jealous fouls because this Mibu clan was stronger than them."

Mikogami chuckled, "_**You could say that was the reason.**_" He said, "_**Both clans actually hated each other with a passion and fought many battles against each other to prove their strength against one another. Each battle they did have the Mibu clan would come out on top, so when the Shinigami declare war on Quincy...**_"

"The Mibu clan took this as a chance to wipe them off the face of the earth." Ichigo finished, "So if this Mibu clan joined the Shinigami, the youkai must have join forces with the Quincy."

Mikogami nodded at that, "_**Yes they did join the Quincy against the Mibu and Shinigami.**_" He explained, "_**Beginning the war where both your father and mother made a name for themselves.**_"

Ichigo eyes went wide with shock, along with the others in the room around him. "What the hell do you mean my mother?" He growled out darkly. "_**Are you trying to play games with me you bastard? There's no possible way my mother should have been alive two-hundred years ago when a war broke out.**_"

"_**I do not have a reason to lie to you about this Kurosaki,**_" Mikogami said seriously pointing towards the nodachi in Ichigo's hands. "_**That very blade in your hands belong to your mother, Chi no joo (**__Blood Queen__**), the only woman in the world who beat Akasha Bloodriver and one of the soul reasons why Alucard was defeated.**_"

For the first time in a long time, Ichigo's eyes widen in astonishment. '_What?'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter 13**_

_**Author Notes: **_Sorry for the long update! Last week I had gone on vacation with my girlfriend to Hawaii to spend some time together. As I said before, I just wanted to come up with a good past for Ichigo's mother since none was really made for her. Hope the one I came up with is good! Everything else will be explained in the next chapter along with the beginning of showing the others Ichigo's memories. Also don't think that I made Masaki the one that defeated Alucard because that is not what I'm trying to do. Just sit back and everything will be explained next chapter, along with about a good part of Ichigo's memories as well. Hoped you enjoyed! Also the last one to win in the pole was Aizen.

_**Reasons will be listen about a line below**_

_**High Intellect: **_Now both Aizen and Naraku are both very intellect, but this I would have to give to Aizen. This bastard is well verse the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as the know of the existence of the Oken, even when he was only a Lieutenant. He was also able to create many Hollows and Arrancar while being able to avoid arousing any suspicion from the majority of his fellow Shinigami. He was also able to keep everything he was doing under wrap for 110 years, and only let it be revealed when he wanted to.

Naraku is smart, but he lets his plans be known to the world like a dumbass that's supposed to be smart. Most of the plans he did come up with fail miserable with him running away half dead most of the time. I seriously think (I may be wrong), that only one of Aizen's plans didn't work to what he thought. He never dreams that Ichigo would come back so powerful and have an attack that would be able to deny the Hogykou as its master. So Aizen wins this one in a land slide

Master Manipulator: Let's face it, Aizen wins this so bad that it's not really even funny. Naraku was able to manipulate Inuyasha, Kikyou into hating each other for supposedly killing each other. He also manipulated Sango's brother into killing their whole clan in about one night, but even with all that it doesn't come close to what Aizen as done. He experimented on eight of his own comrades and turn them into vizards, making their lives horrible by being hunted or killed if their every found by Soul Society. He also has been watching Ichigo since the bastards had been born, killed his mother to make him stronger and also made sure that he also became a vizard. He also was able to manipulate an army of very powerful Arrancars to fight for him, giving them false hope that each one wanted. This bastard wins this

_**Powers: **_Even though Naraku as some badass powers as well, I will have to give this to Aizen as well. His zanpakuto I think is unbeatable, if you see him release it once let's just say that will be your ass every time he walks or speaks in your direction. An example is when the captains and vizards thought they were killing Aizen, but they were actually killing Momo of all people. Naraku's barriers are cool, but that's all that seems to be working for him but it doesn't work much because Inuyasha as a way to break that barrier of his.

So Aizen wins with a land slide

Next are Ichigo and Inuyasha

_**Questions: **_Who as the most badass sword? Who as the ability to fight on par with master swordsmen's? Who as the faster growth rate? Whose inner demon transformations are more badass? Who's stronger? Who will win in a fight if the two fought?

Tell me in your review and thank you for reading!

_**Destiny Hearts: **_Give me a couple of days or a week to post the next chapter! I'm reading a manga right now that I will be using as the next world. Just got to read it to get everything I want to use right on point. Just can't put them in a world where I have no knowledge of and no plot at all to follow it with, which would be extremely stupid.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Title:**_ Why?

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_Hello everyone! Again I'm sorry for taking so long for releasing the last chapter. I had a lot of things to do since the last time I have update, but I must say that I had a real good time with my girl. The funny thing is that I really didn't want to go because I really didn't want to miss work, but my girlfriend kind of begged me to go with her (which she really didn't have to do). I'll give all my readers some advice, if you really find the right one that you want to spend the rest of your life with, then you will do anything to make that person happy. Also if you do have that person and you're acting like a bastard, then please stop before you lose that person and you'll regret it for the rest of your life.

_**Author Notes 2: **_Just like I said before, I just wanted to make a somewhat badass past for Ichigo's mother Masaki. I know a lot of you might think it might jack up the fic, but I promise you that I will make everything fit perfectly with it so do not worry. Just wanted to give Ichigo something that's a little similar to him that's all; I'm also doing this because I'm a little tired of people thinking that Naruto can only have the perfect crossover along with Kagome. Not saying that the fic's that do it are not go or anything, it's just that people seem to greatly overestimate these two beyond their ability greatly. But enough about that, I just hope that you all very much enjoy all what I create with this fic.

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse **_

She would not give in

Nel clenched her teeth in pain as another wipe slammed into her already bloody back, curving more serve wounds into her. Letting her head fall without any strength to hold it up, she took the few moments to be able to gulp in large amounts of air as quickly as she could. She didn't know how much more she could take this, but no matter how much she wanted to give up she knew she couldn't give them what they wanted. She had vowed to herself that she would never steep so low to work for Aizen again, no matter what they did to her.

"Have you finally come to your senses bitch?" A large booming voice spoke up. "Are do you still in need of more pain to rethink to become Aizen-sama's spy?"

Nel smirk a bit, looking up to stare directly into piercing blue eyes. "As I told Aizen when he came in here," She glared at him in determination. "I will never betray Itshgo!"

The blond haired man standing in front of her chuckled darkly, throwing his arms back a bit. "It seems that you still have hoped that this Ichigo person will come help you," He said smirking at the green haired arrancar. He stepped closer, wrapping his fingers under Nel's chin and looking her directly in the eyes with a dark smirk on his face. "Didn't Aizen-sama tell you that this Ichigo person is dead? Defeated like the dog he was?" He seems to praise it out in sick joy. "This fool will never come because he's dead a gone!"

Nel close her eyes in pain, biting her lip as hard as she could to hold in the pain. For months now since she's been captured by Aizen, that's all they've been telling her about Ichigo. Telling her that he was dead, killed before he even had a chance to escape the massacre that happen in Karakura Town. But she refuse to believe anything this bastard before her said or anyone else for that matter, she knew their words were just lies to get her to crumple to work for Aizen. She wasn't going to allow herself to do it, no matter what happen she was not going to work for Aizen again.

She smiled a bit, even though they had told her that Ichigo was dead, she did not deny the feeling she had in her that he was not. In the beginning when they had told her that Ichigo had been killed, she had almost crumpled completely to them. Ichigo was the first person other than her fraccion who genially cared for her, and for that she wasn't going to allow herself to work for the man that supposedly killed him. A sad smile suddenly fell over her face as she remembered her fraccion, the ones that stood by her side until they too could no longer hold on. Each of them scamming to the torture that she herself was currently going through.

_"Nel-sama, you must not give up." Pesche said as his body began to break into spirit particles, "I know that you think Kurosaki-sama is dead, but." He smiled at her, "I know that he's alive and he will come for you."_

'_Pesche you big dummy,'_ She thought timely to herself, a few tears falling out of her eyes. '_I don't really know how long I can last, but I'll try to hold on as much as I can. You believe in Itshgo until your final breath, so I must as well no matter what happens to me.'_

"Are you still going to go through this nonsense?" The blond man asked through a sneer. "Or are you finally going to give up like a slave should do?"

The only thing Nel did was chuckle, getting a confused look from the man before her. Looking up through one eye, she smirk at him. "It's funny really," She suddenly said.

The man frown a bit, getting more confused on why the broken arrancar before him still had this much confidents in her. "What the hell are you laughing about bitch?" He asked snarling. With a quick snatch of his hand, he wrapped his hands around Nel's hair and pulled her head up to look him directly in the eyes. "You seem to think something is quite funny at the moment, so please do not keep it to yourself. I want to know what's so funny to you."

Even with the unbelievable amount of pain she was already in, Nel still manage to keep the smirk on her face. "It's just funny that you call yourself a 'God', when your nothing put a common lap dog to Aizen." She taunted, "How does it feel to be nothing but a dog to someone who could kill you on a wipe? It must feel... how do I say it? Godly?"

The blond haired man snarled in rage, feeling insulted that this common slave had the nerve to talk to him like that. "You're going to regret that _**deeply **_for talking to me like that," He threatens darkly. "That was your first mistake to ever think you can taunt me!"

Again Nel chuckled at him, "No matter what you do you weak fool, your nothing but a common dog to him." She said to him before glaring at him darkly, "_**But know this Kanade Kamiya, you better hope that I don't find a way out of these chains. If I do then you're going to be the first one I'm coming for,**_" Her eyes glowed pink as she continues to stare at him. "_**I promise you that fool.**_"

Even though he tried to hold it back the best way he could, Kamiya couldn't help but shiver in fear at the cold look the green haired arrancar was giving him. If she did manage to break out of those chains, he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to stop her. Hating to admit it, but this woman before him power was far above his no matter how much he tried to deny it. Growling in rage at the thought, he jerked his right arm back as far as it could go. A dark smirk fell over his lips, he had nothing to worry about as long as she stayed on those chains and since she could not move or harm him, he was going to enjoy every bit of torturing her.

He chuckled darkly at her, "Talk all you want bitch, but you are never getting out of those chains unless Aizen-sama gives the word." He swung down hard, grinding the teethed wipe in his hands across Nel's body. A sick grin formed over his lips as he could see the pain in her eyes, it brought nothing but sweet pleasure to his heart. "You're going to die here bitch just like those fools you called friends," He grinned darkly at her. "And I'm going to enjoy every piece of pain I inflict on that sweet body of yours."

Nel close her eyes, trying desperately to replace the pain with something else as another strike went across her body. What he had told her was nothing but the truth! Nel didn't know how long she was going to last before her body completely shuts down on her. Even though she only had to survive a couple of more minutes, they were going to leave her here with no way of healing herself. She didn't know how much hope she had left on Ichigo, every day she was beginning to lose everything that she thought was right. She suddenly cried out as another wipe mark tore across her body, but this one far more worst then the previous ones she had.

"YES!" Kamiya shouted in glee. "SCREAM MORE YOU BITCH!"

'_... Please save me Itshgo,'_ Nel said to herself. '_I don't know how long I can last anymore!'_

_**Moka's memoires...**_

_"Moka darly," A beautiful pink haired woman called out, walking into the room to see a sliver haired little girl on a huge bed. _

_The sliver haired girl stopped everything that she was doing and turn to the pink haired woman. A large smile adored the girls face, "Ka-san!" She called out in happiness. "What are you doing here?"_

_The pink haired woman chuckled, walking over towards her daughter and sitting neatly on the bed. "I came to but you to bed," She said flicking the girl's nose. "Like I always do every night, my dear Moka-chan."_

_Moka rubbed her nose a bit then looked up and lightly glared at her mother. "Ka-saann," She moans out. "Why do you always do that?" She pouted a bit. "I really hate that!"_

_Akasha chuckled at her daughter, "I do it because you're my little girl." She answered with a smile_

_Moka smiled at her mother, but puffed her chest out a bit. "But I'm a big girl now Ka-san," She chirped, trying to sound older then she was. "I don't need you to treat me as a baby."_

_Akasha tilted her head to the side, "You're a big girl huh?"_

_Moka nodded in pride, "Yep!" She was about to say something else but arms snarled around her armpits. Looking up, she saw her mother smiling at her and putting her on her lap. "What are you doing Ka-san?" She asked, "I thought big girls don't sit on their Ka-san's lap?"_

_Akasha giggled a bit, "Do you want me to tell you a bed time story are do you want to act like a big girl and go to bed?" She asked smirking a bit_

_Moka's eyes widen in shock and she quickly sat right in her mother's lap. "A bed time story?" She asked happily, "Which one are you going to tell me Ka-san? Is it about th-" She suddenly stopped when she heard laughter behind her. Looking up, she saw that her mother was trying desperately to hold in her laughter. "Why are you laughing Ka-san?" She asked frowning_

_Akasha looked at her daughter still laughter, trying hard to stop and look at her, but the way Moka was looking at her she just couldn't help herself. "Your... a big... girl huh?" She gasped through chuckles_

_Moka blushed in embarrassment, "Stop laughing Ka-san!" She orders in anger. "It's not that funny anyway!"_

_"To me it is"_

_Moka puffed her cheeks before crossing her arms over her chest. "You're a menie Ka-san," She said_

_Controlling her laughter, Akasha sat right and looked down at Moka. "Don't get mad now Moka-chan," She said. "Nothing's really wrong with being a child you know; it's just some things we have to live through to get older."_

_"But I want to be a big girl now," The sliver haired little girl whined_

_Akasha smiled, "Let me ask you something Moka-chan."_

_Moka looked up at her mother, "What is it Ka-san?"_

_Akasha turn her head and looked out of the window, staring directly at the full moon that was shining brightly in the sky. Moka just kept staring at her mother, a bit confused onto why she didn't really start to say nothing or ask what she wanted. The little sliver haired girl became even more confused when her mother's smile became very sad like, which began to worry her somewhat. Her mother was always a cheerful person even when the situation seems bad, so why was she looking so sad right now? Seeing that looking on her mother's face really didn't sit well with Moka. Her mother was someone who was supposes to keep smiling, bringing joy to others when their days were down. She wasn't supposed to look like this, all sad like to the point where it look like she was going to cry. She gasped in shock, looking on in shock as a tear seem to come from her mother's eyes._

_Placing a hand on the top of her mother's right palm, Moka looked at her mother with a worried look on her face. "Ka-san," She called out to her. "Are you okay?"_

_Akasha suddenly widen her eyes and quickly looking down at her daughter in shock. "... Moka-chan?" She said slowly._

_"If your sad Ka-san, then there's no need to be sad." Moka said trying to cheer her mother up_

_Akasha smiled a bit, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. "Don't worry Moka-chan," She began. "Nothing's wrong with me, all I was doing was remembering a friend of mine from long ago."_

_Moka smiled a bit, completely focus on what her mother was about to tell her. "Who's your friend Ka-san?" She asked_

_"One of the greatest woman I have ever met," Akasha said. "She's also one of the people I looked up to the most without a question."_

_Moka widen her eyes at that, looking at her mother in shock at what she said. Even though her was a very happy person, she never really looked up to anyone for help or anything else. Just like any other vampire, her mother was a proud vampire and didn't look up to anyone to help her in anything. Those were the main reason why she wanted to be just like her mother! She was strong and didn't need anyone's help to do anything she wanted in her life. So hearing her talk about someone she looked up to came to a completely shock to Moka, who she thought her mother never really needed._

_"You looked up to someone Ka-san?" Moka asked in amazement_

_Akasha glanced at her daughter, seeing her shock expression on her face. "Yes I did Moka-chan," She said through a giggle. "But I always didn't look up to her though."_

_Moka looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean Ka-san?"_

_Akasha smiled and looked back out the window. She was silent for a moment before she spoke, "When I first met her, I thought she was completely foolish." She answered_

_"What do you mean Ka-san?" Moka asked, "How can you look up to someone if you think their foolish?"_

_Akasha giggled, "You sure ask a lot of questions Moka-chan."_

_Moka blushed a bit, "Sorry Ka-san." She muttered a bit, "I just want to know that's all."_

_Akasha laughed a wrap Moka in a hug, "There's nothing wrong with that Moka-chan." She replied, "Just give your Ka-san time to explain okay?"_

_Moka smiled, "Okay Ka-san!"_

_Akasha smiled before turning her gaze back towards the moon, "The day I met that woman was the day my life was really changed for the better." She began, "If I didn't really meet her, I really don't know how my life was going to end up."_

_Moka titled her head, but said nothing has she kept her completely focus on her mother_

_"Both of us had met on the battle field, both of us fighting for different sides and for that reason I hated her." Akasha explained, "I challenged her to a fight but she refuse to take no part in fighting me."_

_Moka looked very confused, "Why would she not want to fight you if you too were fighting Ka-san?" She asked_

_Akasha chuckled, "She didn't want to fight me because she said my drive and reason for fighting was weak." She replied_

_Moka's eyes widen, "She called you weak?" She asked. "Wasn't you mad Ka-san?"_

_"I was very angry," Akasha said with a smile. "I was angry because of a woman that didn't even know me would call my drive and reason for fighting weak, something that I took pride in very much." She stayed silent for a moment before she continued, "I was enraged at her words and attacked her out of anger." A chuckle pasted through her lips, "We fought for three long days against each other."_

_Moka puffed her chest out, looking at her mother in pride. "You won didn't you Ka-san?" She asked happily. "No one could beat you in the whole world!"_

_Akasha giggled and hugged her daughter. "I'm very glad you think that was of me Moka-chan," She said. "But I did not win that fight."_

_Moka stopped dead in her cheerful track, not moving a inch at what her mother just said. Seconds later, she move a bit and shifted her shock gaze at her mother who was looking down at her. The sliver haired girl could not believe what she just heard; nothing her mother just said could be true. Her mother was the strongest person she ever saw! Her mother was even stronger then her very own father. So how anyone could beat her Ka-san? What she just heard had to be one of those jokes her mother always played on her._

_Moka glared a her mother a bit, "This is one of those jokes isn't it?" She asked. "Well if it is, I'm not falling for it!"_

_Akasha giggled, "Even though I like playing my jokes on you Moka-chan. This one is not a joke," She said._

_Moka stiffen a bit, "You promise?" She asked_

_Akasha smiled and drew a imaginary line over her heart. "I cross my heart Moka-chan," She said honestly_

_For a moment, Moka didn't answer her mother, just kept looking at her with the small frown on her face. "Okay Ka-san," She finally spoke. "I believe you!"_

_"Thank you Moka-chan," She giggling a bit_

_Moka giggled, trying to copy her mother. "So what's next Ka-san?"_

_Akasha blinked at her a bit, a bit surprise a hearing the excitement in her voice. "I see you eager to listen now are we?" At Moka's nod, she couldn't help but laugh. "I pulled out everything technique I knew on her, but she manages to counter me and come back with just as much force. I could say that was one of the hardest fights I have ever been in," She chuckled a bit. "Those crimson eyes of hers were filled with nothing but determination to beat me, not backing down an inch no matter what I pulled out on her."_

_"She sounds like you Ka-san," Moka said_

_Akasha looked at her daughter in shock before smiling. "You know she told me that as well after are fight was finish?" She said, "After I had lost. She told me that I reminded her just the way she use to act, but she said she changed after she found something she wanted to protect more than anything."_

_Moka scoffed a bit, "She sounds like a fool Ka-san." The little sliver haired girl looked up to see her mother looking at her with a kind smile on her face._

_"Never believe that protecting something you care for makes you a fool Moka-chan." Akasha began, before turning her gaze at the moon. "Masaki taught me that looking for glory on the battlefield doesn't make one strong," She pointed towards Moka's chest. "What makes one truly strong is that they want to protest the things that are important to them, no matter what happens to them."_

_Moka looked at her mother, but a scoff still passed through her lips. "I still think she's a fool Ka-san," She said._

_Akasha chuckled, "Someday you'll learn my dear Moka-chan." She smiled down at Moka, "And when that day comes, then that's when you will become truly strong." Bending down, she kissed Moka on the cheek. "I learn that lesson when I did everything I could to protect you, my friends and the Youkai realm."_

_"I'm sorry Ka-san," Moka apologized_

_Akasha giggled, "There's no reason for you to say you're sorry Moka-chan." She wrapped the little girl in her blanket and stood to her full height, "Just remember that true strength comes from when you want to protect something." Walking towards the door, she sent one more smile at her daughter. "If you remember that, then nothing's from your grasp."_

_Moka yawned cutely a closed her eyes, "I promise I will remember Ka-san." She promised, "No matter what."_

Inner Moka blinked a bit as the memory with her mother resurface, one of the few memories that she shared most with her mother. After hearing about Ichigo's mother, she had suddenly remembered that her mother had told her about the battle the two had. She never would have thought that Ichigo was the son of the said person, who should have been long dead long ago even to have a son. Four years ago, Ichigo had told her that is mother was a kind woman who was the sun to his family and she always had a smile on her face. The way Ichigo look right now, she could see that he knew nothing of his mother's dark past.

But if Ichigo was part of this Mibu clan, why couldn't she sense anything about him four years ago? He had nothing different about him that separate him from other human being's that she knew of. He could have hid his power while he was around her, but that would be impossible for someone around Ichigo's age at the time. So what was blocking his power from her senses? Someone had to put up some kind of barrier to prevent people or enemies from feeling his power. That could make sense but she had no sort of proof to prove this, so that theory was a bit out of the window.

But what about his father? The Headmaster did say he was even more powerful then Ichigo's mother so he could have been able to but a barrier around Ichigo's power's. But what type of barrier would have the ability to block away someone's energy source completely off the map? She had never heard of a barrier doing that before. Even if you did lay a barrier around something, it would give off a small bit of the said person's energy who cases the barrier around the said object. But Moka's could remember feeling any type of energy off of Ichigo's body four years ago, so she had no type of evident to answering that question to her irritation.

The sliver haired vampire sighed to herself in thought, '_the only thing I could possible guess is that one of Ichigo's parent's must have sealed away or but a barrier around Ichigo's power's.'_

The other think that was bother in her was how Ichigo's mother was still alive to give birth to three children if she was born over two-hundred years ago. No human could live that long to her knowledge, so how was she able to live so long without dying from old age? It just wasn't making any sense to her at all. It must have something to do with this Mibu clan where Ichigo's mother was from, but even with that no matter how powerful they were they were still human. So how was Ichigo mother able to live that long? Something wasn't adding up here and she really didn't like being in the dark about a lot of things. Shaking those thoughts out of her mind, Moka turn her direction back towards Ichigo to see him glaring at The Headmaster in anger.

"You going to sit here and tell me my mother was born over two-hundred years ago?" Ichigo asked growling, "And you're going to tell me she was able to fight in a war that happens over two-hundred years ago? How the hell do you think I'm going to believe some shit like that?" He snapped.

Mikogami stared at Ichigo with a serious look in his eyes. "_**I have no mean what so ever to lie to you Kurosaki,**_" He replied. "_**Your mother was alive almost two-hundred years ago, I have no intention's to tell you lies about this.**_"

Ichigo just couldn't believe any of what he was hearing from the man before him, he just could process it in his mind how his mother could be alive so long ago. Ichigo suddenly narrowed his eyes a bit, now that he really try to think about it, what the bastard before him could be telling the truth. He or his family knew nothing of his mother's past, so what The Headmaster could be telling him the truth. Everything he said was adding up a bit; Ichigo couldn't remember ever meeting his mother's parents, so that alone could prove as proof. But it wasn't enough evidence for him to prove that his mother was alive so long ago, and he couldn't fully trust The Headmaster fully yet.

Ichigo looked up with cold eyes, "Let's say I believe you about my mother being alive so long ago." He began, "How was my mother able to stay alive so long if she was still human?"

Mikogami frown a bit at that, not fully knowing how to answer that. "_**To tell you the true, I cannot fully answer how she stayed alive so long.**_" He said, before looking out of the small window out of his office. "_**Not many things are known about the Mibu clan, all we know is that they were a highly function clan that had their own sorts of problems they dealt with.**_"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that, "What the hell do you mean that they had problems of their own?" He asked

Mikogami chuckled darkly at that, "_**Do not believe that your mother came from a good clan of humans?**_" He chuckled darkly at that, "_**Sorry to tell you this Kurosaki but your mother's clan was filled with power hungry heartless fools.**_"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. "Explain now you bastard!"

"_**I cannot tell you this; you need to find out the truth about your mother's past by yourself.**_" Mikogami explained, "_**This is something that you along only can find out on your own.**_"

Ichigo nodded at that, "Pray tell where I get this information your talking about?" He asked through a sneer

Mikogami chuckled, "_**That's for you to find out Kurosaki.**_" His eyes suddenly became serious as he looked Ichigo dead in the eyes, "_**You might find out the truth about how your mother was killed and who was the cause of it as well.**_"

Ichigo eyes widen at that, "What the hell do you mean by that?" He snapped, "I already know how my mother was killed. That bastard Grand Fisher tricked me and went after my mother because he loves... _**woman so much**_." He said darkly at the end.

Mikogami shook his head, "_**I can only tell you that throw your journey you will find out the truth about your mother's death and who really killed her.**_"

Ichigo glared at him before scoffing, he really didn't need to tell him that he needed to find out about his mother's past. That was one of the things he was going to do! Something about his mother being all this just wasn't adding up to him. Glancing down at the blade in his hands, he could not deny that the sword did feel a bit like his mother. Even though he didn't show it, Ichigo was deeply frustrated by all of this that was happening to him. But even with that, he wasn't going to allow himself to give up just because the odds were staking against him.

He glanced at The Headmaster with a cold look in his eyes. "I'll be back in a couple of days," He turns his gaze towards the small Fairy. "_**You better make sure nothing happens to my zanpakuto, or you will find me coming after you.**_"

Lilith couldn't help but shiver as she looked into Ichigo's cold eyes, she could tell if she made any mistakes he would kill her without even feeling regret about it. "I... promise Kurosaki-sama," She said bowing a bit.

Tsukune and the others looked at the fairy in shock, never believing that the hot-headed fairy would bow to anyone. Since meeting her last year with Tsukune's cousin, she was a hothead and extremely mean fairy, but with one small glance from Ichigo as caused her whole spirit to crumble. This was the first time anyone as every seen the fairy actually be scared of anyone in general.

Standing close by Ichigo, the sliver haired vampire looked at him in worried. Even though she knew Ichigo was powerful enough to take on anyone who he fought against, it still doesn't clam down the feeling that he might get seriously hurt without the help of his own sword. She couldn't go with him herself because she still wanted to learn about his past, and Tsukune and the others would allow themselves to go with him because of their hate. She suddenly smirked a bit as she glanced at Kokoa, maybe if her little sister went with him it might be able to six the damage the two has with each other. She couldn't lie and say that this wasn't a double edge sword because Ichigo might take this the wrong way, but this was the only thing she could do to make sure he was safe.

Before the orange haired shinigami could move out of the door; Moka quickly grabbed a hold of his left arm. "_**Please wait Ichigo,**_" She asked him.

Ichigo stopped and took a small glance at Moka, "What are you stopping me for?" He asked her coldly, "I don't have time for any of your games right now."

Moka narrowed her eyes at him, "_**This isn't a game Ichigo.**_" She stated coldly to him, "_**Can you just listen to me for a second?**_"

Ichigo just looked at her for a second before nodding; she was right about what she had said to him. He needed to stop talking so coldly to her when she was one of the only family members he had left in this world; the least he could do is try to fix everything that has happen between the two of them. He looked into her blood red eyes and could see that he was worried for him, something that he was a bit happy for. He wasn't going to show it though, but he was still far beyond angry that Moka was still in love with Tsukune.

Three weeks ago when she had claim her love for him, he thought that she was telling the kami to honest truth and that maybe he could change the way he was acting towards her just a bit. Spending those three weeks with Moka and Kumiko as clam him do just a bit, that was something that he could not sit here and lied about. But that anger of Moka still in love with Tsukune still made him anger, it's like the love she had claimed for him was nothing but a false thing to say for her to get close to him. But maybe he had nothing but himself to blame for her falling in love with Tsukune, maybe if he didn't let his anger control him, he could have just let Moka explained what happen that day.

But the rage of his dead family and friends played through his mind; along with Moka just standing there watching while he was beating almost to death just made it impossible for him to listen to her. He sighed mentally to himself, he had to somehow change his attitude around Moka and Kumiko when they were alone, just try to show more kindness to them then he has done so far. He glances towards Tsukune and the other's and glared at them, but that doesn't mean he had to be anything but nice to these bastards before them. Letting them watching his past memories might prove useful to these damn morns, it might let them learn more common sense before they try to completely judge someone's actions and not know the full story behind it. Shaking those thoughts out of his mind, he turns his gaze back towards Moka and gave the sliver haired vampire his full attention.

"Okay Moka," He said to her. "What is it that you want forming me?"

The dark look in Moka's eyes suddenly shifted into a worried look. "_**I don't want you to go into The Human world by yourself Ichigo.**_"

Chocolate brown eyes narrowed at her in anger, "What do you mean by that Moka?" He asked her coldly. "I have no other choice but to go to the Human world to save Nel! Are you telling me your asking me to leave her there with those bastards?"

Moka shook her head, "_**I'll never ask you to do something like that.**_"

"Then what are you asking me Moka?"

"_**I want someone to go with you.**_" The sliver haired vampire said, staring him directly in the eyes.

"What?" Ichigo growled out through clenched teeth, "Do I look like some fucking child to you? I can take care of myself better than anyone in this damn Academy."

Moka nodded to that, knowing he was telling the complete truth about that. "_**I know that Ichigo, I just don't feel safe with you going into The Human world by yourself.**_"

"I'm not a fucking child Moka!" Ichigo snapped in anger. He was getting extremely pissed off with her thinking that he needed to be protected, who the hell do she think he was? Some damn boy who couldn't even protect himself? "I can handle myself just fine like I have been doing."

Moka glared at him, getting a bit tired of him talking to her like that. "_**I know you can protect yourself Ichigo,**_" She pointed her finger towards Zangetsu which was still stabbed into the ground. "_**I also know that sword is where about a good portion of your power is located as well.**_"

Ichigo eyes widen a bit before they narrowed at her, "How the hell do you know that?" He asked her.

Moka smirked at him, "_**It took me some time to figure it out completely, but I notice that sword of yours is connected directly to your soul for some reason.**_" She explained, "_**It's also where you draw a good bit of your power from as well. Am I wrong Ichigo?**_"

Ichigo stayed quiet for a moment before answering, "Yes," He replied and cross his arms over his chest. "But what does that have to do with any of this?"

"_**Is it wrong to be worried about you?**_" Moka asked him, surprising the other's around her. "_**I just don't like the fact that you will be going somewhere without your full power.**_"

Tsukune and the other's just looked a Moka a little in surprise, not really use to her worrying greatly about anyone being hurt. Looking at her, they could see that the sliver haired vampire was greatly worried for Ichigo, something that either Kurumu or Tsukune could not get. The brown haired human still could not understand why Moka cared so greatly for that... _monster_. Her sister and her father was almost killed by him, but even with all that Moka still cared for him. Not really liking to say this at all, he gladly hoped that the other Moka would be wise enough to see that Ichigo was good for either her or her daughter.

The orange haired shinigami said nothing to the girl before him, even though he did not show it, he was greatly surprise to see Moka worry about him this much. He turns his gaze a bit and looked at his daughter to see that little girl also had a worried look in her eyes. Those large chocolate brown eyes were filled with fear and worried as they looked at him; Ichigo sighed mentally to himself as he thought about it more. He didn't know how Moka found out about his connection to his zanpakuto like that, but everything she had just explained was nothing but the truth. He really didn't know what was going to happen if he went after Nel with only about half his power, but he was confident enough he could take anyone of these bastards.

"I'll be okay Moka," He told her softly. "You don't have to worry about me okay?"

Moka smiled a bit, "_**I know that, but I just don't feel safe with you going by yourself.**_"

He was getting a bit irritated now, "What do you have in mind then Moka?"

Moka glance around for a bit, looking at each and trying to come up with the right person to travel with Ichigo for a couple of days. Kurumu was out of the question, even if the Succubus tried to hide it a bit, the hatred for Ichigo was still rolling off her in ways. Yukari was also out of the question, even though she didn't hate Ichigo like Kurumu; Moka could still feel that she had a deep dislike for Ichigo. Tsukune was also a no deal with going with Ichigo, she didn't even think he would last that long until Ichigo ended up killing him for saying the wrong thing's to him. Mizore was probably the only real choice she could make, but the Yuki-onna seems to want to learn about how Ichigo acted back in the past more than anyone.

The only choice she had left was to choose Kokoa to go with Ichigo, but she had mix feelings about that. Even though Kokoa was feeling sorry about everything she had provoked against Ichigo, she didn't know how he would react to her going with him. She was also a bit worried about her sister if her and Ichigo met and fight with Fairy Tale, she knew Kokoa was strong but she was to confident and made many stupid mistakes that might cost her, her life. But the two going with each other could work to each other favor, they could or might just be able to build back up the relationships that had with one another four years ago.

"_**I want Kokoa to go with you.**_" She finally answered him, making up her choice.

"NANAI!" Most of the room shouted in shock.

Tsukune looked at Moka like she had lost her mind, "Have you lost your mind Moka-san?" He asked still shocked.

Moka set her gaze towards him, "_**What do you mean by that?**_" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Kurumu narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, "You know what he's talking about Moka." She snapped her finger towards a unmoving Kokoa, "Are you trying to get your sister killed? Are have you forgotten that he almost killed her three weeks ago."

Moka narrowed her eyes at the Succubus, "_**I really don't have time for your hatred against Ichigo right now Succubus.**_"

"And I don't have time for a pet vampire who's going to send her sister to her death!" Kurumu snapped.

Tsukune and the other have looked at Kurumu in surprise, never thinking that she would take it that far with this. Each of them know that Kurumu still considered Moka a friend, but she was taking this a little too far with interfering with things that were none of her business. Tsukune said nothing as he looked at the two. Still shocked at what Kurumu had just said to Moka. The sliver haired vampire was glaring at Kurumu with murderous intent, along with her blood red eyes which were glowing darkly with red youkai. Each of them could feel that the proud vampire was beyond angry at what Kurumu had just said.

But before Moka could even move, she found an arm in front of her stopping her completely. Looking up, she narrowed her eyes at Ichigo. "_**What do you think you're doing Ichigo?**_" She asked him coldly. "_**Get out of my way now!**_"

"You need to calm down," The orange haired shinigami told her. "Let her talk all she want, just don't let her words get to you."

"Your one to talk about letting something get to you!" Tsukune stated in anger.

Ichigo said nothing, completely ignoring the brown haired boy and focus all his attention on Moka. "Clam down Moka," He orders.

Moka glared at Kurumu one more time before backing away, trying hard to control her anger at what she was just called. Who was she to call her a pet? At least she didn't try to throw her body onto a man every time she saw him. Who the hell was that Succubus to call her something like that? She was going to pay for calling her that, it may not be today but she will pay for calling her that. Getting control over her anger, she turns her gaze towards her sister to see the orange haired girl looking her directly in the eyes.

"_**What's wrong Kokoa?**_" She asked

Kokoa was silent for a moment before answering. "Why do you want me to go with Kurosaki Onee-sama?"

Moka just looked at her for a second, wondering what was wrong with her all of a sudden. "_**You need to get over that guilt your feeling about the things you have done.**_" She said, "_**Going with Ichigo might be able to help you with it.**_"

Kokoa nodded a bit, finding truth in what her sister was saying to her. She did have a lot to apologies for and maybe going with Kurosaki mat give her the courage to say it to him. She also might be able to learn something about him other then the rage and hatred that are always rolling off of his body. This 'Nel' person he wants to save from Fairy Tale might give her some answers about Ichigo, she just needed to play her cards right and this may come out alright for her. Kokoa smirked a bit a nodded to Moka; maybe going with Kurosaki might not be such a bad experience as she thought it will.

"I'll go with him Onee-sama," She replied.

Moka smirked a bit, "_**That's all I needed to hear.**_" She was totally grateful about Kokoa agreeing to going along with this; Moka just hoped that everything played out alright.

Standing a bit close by Moka's side, Ichigo scoffed at what he was seeing before him. Why the hell would Moka want that little orange haired brat to go with him was beyond him, he had no damn time to be babysitting someone who probably couldn't even fight. He narrowed his eyes in anger thinking about what those bastards were probably doing to Nel, beating her probably almost every day to get her to work for Aizen. He knew Nel was strong, she could probably hold out for awhile but he needed to get to her before something extremely bad happens. If Nel did die and he had a change to save her, he promise that he was killing everyone that was in the building were she was killed with any regret doing it.

He glared at Kokoa, "I have no more time to waste so hurry the hell on you little brat." He snapped a bit.

Kokoa blushed a bit a being called a 'brat' of all things. "I'm not a brat you bastard!" She snapped back at him.

Ichigo scoffed, "From what I'm looking at that's all you are to me." He said walking towards the door, "Now hurry the hell on you stupid brat." he suddenly stopped when a hand latched onto his wrist, looking down he saw Kumiko looking at him in worry. "What is it Kumiko?"

"Please come back safe Tou-san." The sliver haired little girl said softly in worry.

"I will Kumiko," He told her. "You need not worry about me ok?"

Kumiko smiled before wrapping her arms around Ichigo's legs. "Okay Tou-san but please come back so we can be a real family," She pleaded.

Ichigo was surprise for a moment before he smiled at her, "I promise." He turns to face Moka but had no time to react as lips crashed into his.

Taking a step back, Moka looked Ichigo dead in the eyes. "_**Come back to me okay?**_"

Ichigo looked her dead in the eyes, gazing at nothing else but her. A second later he turns around and walked out of the room followed by a mumbling Kokoa. Moka smiled a bit, even though he didn't say anything to her, she knew he was going to come back safe. He was determined to live through anything that came his way, and Moka believe that he would come over anything. After four years she had finally gotten him back into her life, and she wasn't going to mess things up over stupid things. Looking down, Moka smiled at her daughter before wrapping her finger's between her daughters.

Mikogami chuckled, "_**Well now, since Kurosaki and Kokoa are gone now you can finally show the other's the memories.**_.." He said

The small fairy nodded towards The Headmaster, picking her up from the desk and flying towards the tip of Zangetsu. The second her tiny feet landed on the elegant cleaver's hilt, a blue glow shot from the blade an engulfed Lilith completely. The small fairy could do nothing but open her mouth in shock before her whole body was blasted towards the wall, slamming hard into it. Tsukune and the others gasped in shock, rushing over towards her to see if she was okay and not hurt from a blow like that.

"Are you okay Lilith?" Tsukune asked her in worry.

Lilith rubbed nodded a bit, rubbing her head a bit where it connects with the wall. "I'm okay guys," She assured them. "I just hit my head a bit; nothing hurts as much as I thought he was."

"What the yeck made that happen, desu?" Yukari asked curious.

"_**Yo,**_" A chilling voice said behind them.

Moka and the other tense up at hearing the unfamiliar voice, each of them on guard ready for an attack if it's an enemy. Each of them had thought that it was only The Headmaster calling out to them, but this voice that spoke was far darker and had a Hollow echo to it. Narrowing her blood red eyes, Moka quickly turn around to face whatever threat that was before her. But seeing that was in front of her caused her entire body to go into shock, her eyes widen in amazement at the two beings that were standing before her. These two being that were standing before her were close two in height, but the only thing that was separating the two apart was the long hair and cloths.

The first one standing on the left was dress in something similar to what Ichigo was wearing when he fought her father; the only thing that was different was that his was completely white. He also has claws on his fingertips and toes, small black furry tufts, two staring from the collar of the coat and going around his neck, and one on each wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. Like his skin and mostly his cloths, his hair was pure white and ragging out like claws, similar to the way Ichigo's long hair his. The most noticeable traits about him was the demonic black and white horn skull mask that was on his face, which was very similar to the demonic mask she sees sometimes in Ichigo's youkai. The eyes of the mask were pure white just like most of his body, but they were void of any emotion, making it impossible for anyone to read.

She visibly shivered seeing it before her, but quickly pulled herself together trying not to show any fear against the people in front of her. Turning her gaze towards the person on the right, unlike the other on, this one was far less menacing but by no means seems to be a pushover from what she was feeling from him. He was dress in a fully black ragged cloth that flared out at the ends; along with a hood that was cover his entire face except the bottom portion of it along with black boots. Moka narrowed her eyes a bit, ready herself for anyone of them if either of them start attacking without warning.

"Who are you?" Moka demanded. "And how did you get in here without anyone even seeing or senseing your youki?"

The white one chuckled darkly, "_**Quite demanding I see.**_" Raising his head towards the mask, he lifted it up a bit to show his face. "_**I see why you're the King's mate.**_"

Blood red eyes open wide with shock, "_**...What?**_" She chocked out in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing before her, something like this shouldn't even be possible. The person before her looked exactly like Ichigo, the person before her only had a few difference to tell him apart from the man she loved. His appearance vastly is similar to Ichigo's, except that his overall color scheme is the opposite of Ichigo's. Unlike Ichigo's cold chocolate eyes, his eyes consist of black pupils, white irises and black scleras.

The white being before her chuckled, "_**You seem a bit surprise,**_" He said in a hollow like voice. "_**I wonder why though?**_"

Moka narrowed her eyes, not in the mood to play games with whoever the hell this was standing before her. "_**I demand to know who you are!**_" She snapped darkly, "_**And I do not have time for any of your games either.**_"

Again he did nothing but chuckle, not in the least afraid of her. "_**You do have to worry girl,**_" He began. "_**I'm not here to harm you in anyway,**_" He grinned darkly at her. "_**So you don't have to worry your pretty little head about being hurt.**_"

Moka scoffed at him before crossing her arms over her chest; just like him she wasn't scared of his presence. The only thing that bothers her was that the man that stood right before her looked exactly like Ichigo, the only difference was that this one looked a lot more insane then Ichigo. He also seems to have the same wave length and feel of youki as Ichigo, now that she really stood here focusing on it, she could feel that his youki felt the exact same as Ichigo. But that should even be possible from her understanding, the only type of beings that suppose to have the same energy source his family, but even theirs was slightly different to be able to tell them apart. But the two before her felt just like Ichigo, something that should be very impossible.

Kurumu, Mizore, Lilith, Yukari, Ruby were also shocked at what they were seeing before them, on a greater state then Moka. The person on standing a couple of feet away from them looked exactly like the person that a few of them hated, but what they couldn't understand is how that was possible? They had just saw Ichigo leave with Kokoa so how could he be standing right here before them? Something was just no making any sense to either of them. The other thing that was bothering them was the overwhelm youki that was following of this Ichigo look alike, something that they had only felt from Ichigo.

Tsukune on the other hand was far worst then the others, his eyes were wide with shock along with sweat dripping down from his face. His hands were trembling along with his entire body, the only thing his eyes were set on was the horn demonic looking mask on top of the Ichigo look a like's face. He thought that was only a dream, an illusion that Ichigo had showed him that wasn't real. But it wasn't! It was standing just a few feet away from him grinning madly like an insane killer ready to unleash hell upon the world. He took a shakily step back, fear evidence in his eyes as he kept them locked on the man before them.

Ruby turns her gaze towards Tsukune and looked at him in worry. "What's wrong Tsukune-kun?" She asked him. Hearing this, the other girl turn their gaze towards the brown haired boy and looked at him in worry, seeing the fear that was in his eyes.

Kurumu rushed a bit towards Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong Tsukune-kun?" She asked him. "What happen to you all of a sudden?"

Tsukune didn't answer her, the only thing he did was raise his hand and point towards the white Ichigo. Kurumu narrowed her eyes at him, looking at him in anger at whatever he had suddenly done to Tsukune. She couldn't lie, looking at that black mask reminded her of something that had happen to her a couple of months ago. It was similar to the mask that she saw in that wave of youki Ichigo and sent into her body, the only difference was that the mask was white with black markings over it. She looked towards Mizore, Yukari and Ruby to see them having similar thoughts to her as well.

"Calm yourself Aono-san," The person shrouded in black suddenly spoke up. "You have nothing to fear from him, he will not cause any of you harm unless provoked."

The white Ichigo chuckled darkly, "_**I really wouldn't say that Zangetsu-san.**_" He said grinning at a still fearful Tsukune, "_**I could still show him a world of pain for trying to take the King's mate.**_"

Kurumu growled at him and unleashed her claws, "You lay a hand on Tsukune-kun and I swear you won't walk out of this room alive." She threatens darkly.

The white Ichigo reeled his head back, "_**HAHAHAHAHA!**_" He laughed insanely; confusing some and making others shiver at the sound of his voice. "_**Since I don't get to get out much as I use to back then,**_" He swung his arm and a white blade similar to the one Ichigo was using after the fight with Moka's father appeared in right hand. He looked a Kurumu with a dark grip, raising her hand and gesturing her to come forward. "_**Come at me big breast, and I promise I'm going to try to make this fight last over a second.**_"

Kurumu growled at him in anger, feeling insulted that he would even thin he could beat her in a second. Even though his overwhelming youki was greater than anything she had ever felt other then Ichigo, she wasn't going to allow herself to back down from anyone. Even though she didn't show it as much as Inner Moka, she too had her pride to up hold. She tense lightly, readies herself to launch herself forwards as fast as she could, but before she could she was intercepted by the person dress in completely darkness. She stopped in her launch and glared at him, clenching her fist at her sides as she looked at him in anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

"Saving your life," The person in black said in a calm but demanding voice.

"I don't need you to save my life!" Kurumu snapped at him.

The person in black didn't reply back to her, he stood to his full height and turn away from Kurumu, completely ignoring anything she had to tell him. "We are not here for your lust for battle Hollow," He said in a clam so what cold voice. "We have no time for that; you know the reason why we came out in the first place. So do not play around just because you want to have fun right now."

White Ichigo chuckled, "_**No need to get angry Zangetsu-san.**_" He clenched his right hand and a second later the long daito in his hands broke into red youki. "_**Just trying to have some fun, is that too much to ask? The King doesn't need me that much because everyone he has fought are pretty weak.**_"

With a quick lift of his hand, the person covered in black removed the hood from his head and glared at white Ichigo with pale blue eyes. "We don't have time for that," He said.

Moka took the time to look at the person before her, the serious gaze he had on his face reminded her a bit of Ichigo. He looked around to be a teenager, around Ichigo's height and probably around the same age as well. Just like Ichigo, he gave off a powerful wave of youki, but unlike Ichigo's that was filled with nothing but hate and rage, his was felt with the desire to protect and other emotion. His black hair was passing just below his shoulders, flaring out in ragged ends with one long strand of hair falling over his left eyes.

"_**Who are you two?**_" Moka asked in wonder. "_**And why do both of you resemble Ichigo so much?**_"

The white Ichigo laughed, "_**You can say we're very close to him.**_"

Moka glared at him, "_**I do not have time for your games you bastard!**_"

The young black haired teen stepped forward, "Do not worry about him Akashiya-san." He said, "I will answer all your questions that you need answers to."

Moka nodded, "_**Why do both of you have similar wave link of youki that Ichigo as?**_" She asked. "_**And why do you look like him as well?**_"

"The reason why we have the same wave link as Ichigo is because we are him," He answered her.

Moka eyes widen in disbelief, "_**What do you mean you are him?**_" She asked. "_**And why is your name the same as Ichigo's sword.**_"

The black haired teenage just glanced at her before holding his hand out, a second later a replica of the daito Moka seen Ichigo using once appeared in his hands. "It's because I am Ichigo sword," He spoke. "I am Zangetsu, only in human form.'

Moka along with the other widen their eyes at that, no truly believing what they had just heard from the young man before them. How could Ichigo sword shape into human form? And how could it be standing before them like this? None of what he was saying was making any scene to either of them. Neither of them couldn't lie and say that they didn't look like Ichigo, but that couldn't just believe that the person standing before him was Ichigo's sword. Something like that should be impossible! Swords should not have minds or bodies of their own to think and walk around like living things.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the young man before her, "Are you trying to play a joke or something?" She asked him.

Zangetsu narrowed his pale blue eyes at her, "I have no time to play answer a question with you little girl." He said coldly to her, "I have no reason to lie about what I am to Ichigo, so you believe it or not. It is your choice and n one else."

Ruby glared darkly at him, "Who the he-" She was cut off when a blade was held at her throat. Following the blade, her eyes locked with glaring pale blue was that were narrowed coldly at her.

"I have seen the things you and your friends have been causing Ichigo," He said pushing the blade a little closer against her neck. "He's been trying to hold back a lot from killing you all because you all hold a close relationship to his mate, but unlike him I will not tolerate any of it."

White Ichigo chuckled, "_**You're telling me that we have no time to play, but it seems like you're having a bit of fun yourself.**_" He question.

Tensa Zangetsu grunted but said nothing; he knew everything that the Hollow said was somewhat true. The only reason he did react to what the black haired witch had said was because he could feel the hate for his master rolling of her, his pride wouldn't let her just stand there and say anything she wanted. He had no desire to kill her whatsoever; all he wanted to do is give her a warning before she does something she will regret later on in life. Casting those thoughts aside for the time being, he turns his gaze towards the man that was sitting in the desk before him. Narrowing his eyes, he clutched the daito tightly in his hands, ready to attack at any giving moment if the man intentions were what he thought.

"_**You still haven't answered my questions fully Zangetsu-san.**_" Moka replied, "_**Just how are you suppose to be Ichigo's sword if you have a body of your own? Something like this shouldn't be possible.**_"

"_**I assure you Akashiya-san,**_" Mikogami finally spoke up with the same grin on his face. "_**What you see before you is quite possible for what Ichigo is**_."

Moka and the others were confused on this, just what does it mean by that? "What do you mean by that Headmaster?" Tsukune asked curiously. "I thought you told us that Ichigo was a Visored? Can a Visored's abilities really be able to make them do this?"

Mikogami chuckled, "_**Yes, Ichigo is a Visored.**_" He began, "_**But as I told you before, a Visored is two separate beings.**_"

"What are is two separate beings?" Tsukune asked.

Before Mikogami could answer Tsukune, Zangetsu intercepted the conversation. "Those questions will be answered to you later Aono-san," He said keeping his gaze locked on Mikogami. "I need my questions answered from you now!"

Mikogami grinned darkly at Zangetsu, "_**I see where Kurosaki gets is cold attitude from.**_"

White Ichigo scoffed, "_**Why don't we just kill the bastard and be done with it?**_" He asked.

Zangetsu ignored him completely and focused on Mikogami. "Why did you send Ichigo out there with only half of his power?" He demanded. "Since you already seem to know what Ichigo is, then you know he draws his strength from us."

A serious gaze fell over The Headmaster's face, "_**I assure you Zangetsu-san that I did not send Ichigo out there with only half of his power.**_"

"_**How is giving him a nodachi which he has no idea how to use,**_" White Ichigo sneered crossing his arms over his chest. "_**To me, it seems like your sending King to his death.**_"

"_**I have no intentions to do that.**_" Mikogami said, "_**That nodachi that he is now carrying belonged to his mother. Kurosaki needs to learn how to harness the power of that sword; all he need to do is try to understand it.**_"

Tensa Zangetsu's eyes twitch a bit, he didn't like it that Ichigo would be trying to connect with another weapon but he knew that he could do nothing about it. That was probably the only item that Ichigo had left from his mother, and he had no intentions to separate that from him. Even though he knew it was odd; Tensa Zangetsu felt a deep connect to the sword for some reason he did not know of. He could also feel a dark feeling to it, something very similar to his powers and Hollow Ichigo as well, he needed to find out what it was before something happens that he's not going to like. He glanced at Hollow Ichigo to see him nodded at him, telling him that he had the same feeling as well.

Straighten himself to his full height; Zangetsu glared at Mikogami. "I trust what you are saying for now, but only for now." He said, "You are still hiding something that you do not want reveal to anyone, but whatever it is will not be hiding away for long."

The only thing Mikogami did was chuckle darkly at his words, not in the least bit imitated by Zangetsu's presence before him. Zangetsu glared at him, still not trusting a bit of the man that was before him. He was hiding something that he wasn't telling anyone, something that he just couldn't figure out at the moment. Scoffing at The Headmaster; Zangetsu turn around and walked over towards Lilith who was still rubbing her head. Looking up, Lilith's eyes widen a bit at seeing Zangetsu before her with his cold eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

Zangetsu bowed to her, before picking her up in his hands. "I'm sorry for the shock I gave you, but I do not like people touching me that I do not know." He said a bit coldly at the end.

Seeing that he wasn't going to cause her harm, the small fairy smiled at him. "I get what you're trying to say," She replied to him. "I have something that I really don't want anyone else touching but myself, so I really get where you're coming from Zangetsu-sama."

Zangetsu nodded to her, "You can proceed with what you were going to do before we interrupted you." Looking over towards Hollow Ichigo, he gestured for him to come forward. "We will be returning to where we belong, but do not do nothing else but show them Ichigo's memories."

Lilith nodded, "I will."

"_**Do anything else with that blade then we're going to have a little fun with you.**_" Hollow Ichigo threaten tighten the grip around his own blade. Lilith nodded fearfully at him, processing it in her mind to make sure nothing else happens to Ichigo's blade.

With one last look at everyone in the room, both Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo vanished from the room without a trace. Tsukune just stared forward, looking Hollow Ichigo dead in the eyes who were giving him an insane grin for some reason he did not know of. He glared at himself mentally; feeling stupid that he had became so pathetic with only looking at him. No matter how much he tried to deny it, seeing that mask just struck fear into his heart again. The mask was completely opposite of the one he saw, but it doesn't matter that it was the last think he saw before he was ripped to shreds by that illusion he saw.

His thoughts were interrupted has the whole room suddenly went completely black, he looked shock for a moment and looked around the room and was glad to see that he could still see everyone. He looked ahead to see Lilith hovering over Zangetsu's blade, floating in front of her was the mirror that had cause so much trouble for them last year. He watches on as the mirror gave off a blue glow before flaring around the room; he could also see that Zangetsu was giving off a blue glow as well.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but Zangetsu-sama allows us access into Kurosaki-sama's memories." Lilith informed, "Here is Kurosaki-sama's completely story."

"How's that possible?" Kurumu asked, very confused on how she was able to do it. Even though she was eager to see Ichigo's memories like anyone else, she wanted to know how they were going to be able to do it.

Lilith looked at her for a moment before answering, "It's kind of hard for me to do, but Zangetsu-sama is helping me a bit." She began, "You know how every youkai as a source of energy called youki."

Kurumu gave off an annoyed expression, "Of course they do!" She answered.

Lilith glared at her a bit but continue, "Then let me ask you this, what do you feel from Ichigo-sama?" She asked.

"It's something similar to youki, but for some reason it seems to be darker then youki." A familiar voice answered.

Tsukune's eyes widen before a smile fell over his face, he knew who that voice below to more than anyone in this room. Turning around, he saw Outer Moka standing beside Inner Moka looking the same as she always did. His heart swelled a bit a seeing the girl he loved, it had been a long time seeing her and he was happy to finally be able to see her face again. Stepping forward, he slowly grabbed a hold of her hand, making her glance his way and look him dead in the eyes.

"It's glad to see you again Moka-chan," Tsukune greeted in happiness.

Outer Moka smiled kindly at him, "It's good to see you to Tsukune." She said a bit quietly to him, before focusing her gaze back towards Lilith.

Tsukune frown at that, wondering what was wrong with her all of a sudden. Normally she would be glad to see him just like he would to her, but she looked sad the way she looked at him. He looked at her face to see that it was sad; something that Tsukune thought should never be on a face of someone that was always smiling. Something was wrong with her, the way she was looking like she was fighting against something that she had no possible way of winning. He didn't care though, no matter what he was going to help her though everything she had to go through, no matter if he had to go through Ichigo to do it. It promises it mentally to himself, this was something he was not going to give up on like most of the things in his life.

Inner Moka glared at Outer Moka a bit before looking at Lilith, "_**How is this possible for Omote being out here?**_" She asked... no demanded.

"Relax," Lilith assured. "All of our minds are in this dimension, that's why you see the pink haired Moka here right now." She explained to them, getting nods of understanding from Inner Moka and the others.

"We understand that Lilith-san, desu." Yukari spoke up, "But how are you going to show us Kurosaki-san's memories without him being here?" The other's nodded as well, wondering how she was going to do it.

Lilith nodded, "You should know this, but youki is not only demonic energy; it's also a register of all the experiences that its owner goes through." She narrowed her eyes a bit, "But for Kurosaki-sama, it's a bit different."

"What do you mean?" Outer Moka asked

"Unlike all of us; Kurosaki-sama doesn't have youki nowhere in his body." Lilith explained, "He as something entirely different from what we use."

Inner Moka narrowed her eyes at that, "_**How could he not be using youki?**_" She asked. "_**Whatever type of energy he's using seems to be even darker then vampires, so what else could he be using other then youki?**_"

"_**Reiatsu.**_"

The other's case their gaze towards The Headmaster to see him grinning at them. "What is reiatsu?" Mizore asked.

"_**Reiatsu**_ (霊圧, _Spiritual Pressure_) _**is the physical force/pressure that a person's reiryoku creates when released.**_" He explained to them, "_**In general, it's like your very soul is giving you energy to be able to fight.**_"

The all looked at him in amazement; never believing something like that should be possible for one to do. It was something similar to what youki was, but youki didn't use the energy of your soul to be able to use. From what The Headmaster just told them; Ichigo was using the very power of his should to be able to fight against others. They couldn't help but be amaze at something like that, each of them never hearing of anyone being able to do something like that before. From what they saw Ichigo do, he must have a very amazing amount of reiatsu to be able to do some of the things he has done.

"What is Reiryoku Mikogami-sama?" Ruby asked in wonder.

Mikogami chuckled a bit a lean back in his seat, "_**It's something very similar to what reiatsu is.**_" He began, "_**Reiryoku**_ (霊力, _Spiritual Power_)_** is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. The difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is simple: reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas Reiatsu is the pressure that a person's reiryoku exerts. The difference is much like energy and power. Power being the amount of energy exerted per unit of time. Reiryoku is potential while reiatsu is energy in use. In general, those with high levels of reiryoku will often have the highest levels of reiatsu also.**_"

Moka and the others nodded, seemly in general getting what he was trying to explain to them. "But how is that possible Headmaster?" Outer Moka asked. "How is Ichi-kun able to use is very soul as power? Shouldn't that put him in danger?"

Mikogami shook his head, "_**Being what he is makes him be able to use it in a way that is no life threatening to his soul.**_" He looked over towards Lilith, "_**Now, returning towards Ichigo memories. I think you can finally show them what they have been waiting for.**_"

Lilith nodded, "Should we start no you guys?" They all nodded in response. "Very well, you'll see all about Kurosaki-sama's full story."

A bright light shine around them, temporarily blinding all of them, a second later, the bright light that was blinding they all completely vanished. Each of them slowly open their eyes; opening them repeatedly them get them focus on the bright light that was shining a bit. Getting over it now, each of them open their eyes to find themselves on a side walk of what looked like a very large town. Looking around, they saw people all walking around along with the sun just rising over the sky. They could also see that it was snowing as well, not much, but enough for the ground to be cover in it.

"Where are we?" Mizore asked.

"Karakura Town," Tsukune and the other's turn to see that both Moka's had answered them, but something seem to be wrong with both of them, each of them were looking at the scene around them like they saw a ghost. Inner Moka was trembling, her fists were clenched tightly at her sides and her pupils seem to have become smaller. Outer Moka on the other hand was far worst then inner; her whole body was trembling violently along with tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Seeing this; Yukari became very worried for her friend. "What's wrong you two, desu?" She asked them.

Both Moka's did not answer her, each of them just kept staring forward without even looking at the young witch. This very same day had hunted their dreams for over four years now, replaying their mistake over and over again. Inner Moka glared forward a bit, but it was less imitating then what she would usually do to other. This day was something that she did not want to relive, but she could do nothing to stop it no matter how much she wanted to. All she could do was try to endure it the best way she could, and prayed that she did not break down.

Outer Moka was feeling the same was as her inner self, but unlike her she really didn't know how to control her emotions as good. She never wanted to go through this day again, just thinking about what happen brought so much pain to her. Raising her hands to her chest, she try to control the rapidly beating of her heart, but no matter how hard she tried her heart kept beating in fear. She didn't know if she could take watching this again, seeing herself making the biggest mistake in her life was something that no one would want to go through. Taking one more glance, she was about to rush away, but a hand clamp onto hers before she even had a chance.

Looking up, she looked at her inner self in shock. "Ura-chan?" She said slowly in shock.

Inner Moka looked at her a bit sadly, "_**No matter how much you want to run away from this, you know as good as I do that you have no choice but to see this.**_"

Outer Moka shook her head quickly, "Please..." She sobbed a bit begging, "I don't ever want to see this again. This was one of the biggest mistakes we have every made in are lives! Just please don't make me relive this."

"_**You know as well as I do that both of us have no choice Omote,**_" Inner Moka replied. "_**We won't be along this time, we have Kumiko and Ichigo is now with us again. Just live through it to see how is life been since we have been out of it.**_"

Outer Moka nodded, "... Okay" She complied, "I'll try to watch it the best as I can Ura-chan."

Inner Moka smiled, "_**That's all we can do now can we?**_"

"Look over there guys," Yukari pointed out. "Doesn't that look like Kurosaki-san?"

Both Moka's froze at that, the dread in their heart overwhelming each of them over the edge, but both of them trying hard to hold it all in. Turning around to where Yukari had pointed, both of them gasped at seeing what was walking before towards them. Walking with his hands in his pockets was a fourteen year old Kurosaki Ichigo. He had a somewhat cheerful expression on his face as he made his way towards them, he was dress in the same cloths that both Moka's remember. Cause of the weather, he had on a black hooded jacket that he had his hands in the pockets of.

Black jean pants that were connect to a sliver chain; the chain wrapped up and connect to his back pocket that was probably connected to his wallet. Unlike what they saw today, the Ichigo before them hair now where near as long as it was today, but short and still spiky. His eyes held no coldness and hatred in them, they held emotion like kindness and cockiness, pride of some kind and many more emotions that they did not bother to see. Tsukune, Ruby, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu were shock at what they were seeing before them, they never would have thought they would see that kind of look on Ichigo's face. For some odd reason, the smile he had on his face just didn't sit well with either of them.

Both Moka's just stared at the fourteen year old Ichigo, both seeing the boy they had fell in love with brought back so many happy memories. Good times they had spent together, up until the worst day of all their lives that made them separate from one another. A sudden flash happen before the two eyes and before them was a beaten and badly injured Ichigo. The orange haired boy crawled over towards them, blood from his wounds dragging across the floor as he made his way towards them. Both Moka's had horrored looks on their faces as they looked on, watching as Ichigo raised his head to look at both of them with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Why?"

"I'M SORRY!" Both Moka's shouted.

Tsukune whipped his head in their direction in worry. "What's wrong?" He asked in worry.

Seeing this; Lilith narrowed her eyes at the two. "You two need to calm down," She informed. "Try to remember that this is nothing but a memory of the past, this is not happening really before you again."

Getting themselves together; both Moka's nodded to the fairy slowly. "_**Understood,**_" Both said, still a bit shaken up at what they had just seen.

"I wonder what those three are doing right now." Fourteen year old Ichigo asked himself. His eyes suddenly narrowed in announce, "Moka-chan's bratty little sister is going to bother me again, I have a feeling she's going to do something to piss me off." He sighed a bit a continued walking, followed closely by the others.

Kumiko, who was standing by both her mothers, looked at her father in slight awe, never really seeing him like this. Her father before her looked so happy, cheerful, and not as cold as he usually acted around others. "Tou-san," She murmured softly.

After a couple of minutes of following Ichigo and not saying or doing anything interesting; Kurumu began to get really annoyed at this. "Is this all that we're going to be doing?" She asked in announce, "Because this is going to be really annoying just following him around."

Outer Moka glared at her, "Please do me a favor Kurumu-chan and shut the hell up before you say something you're going to regret." She politely snapped

Kurumu looked shock for a moment as she stared at the pink haired vampire, truly surprise that she would say something like that. But she didn't answer back or snap back at her, she turn her gaze back in front of her and kept walking. Whatever memory they were in of Kurosaki's seems to be a really touching feeling for both Moka's, she could see it in the way both of them were acting. She looked a Tsukune and the other's to see they had the same feeling as well as her, confirming that they also had the same suspicion as them as well.

A couple of minutes later, they followed Ichigo into the grounds of a large mansion that was probably bigger than any house in the town. The mansion before them looked like some kind of European style house, something similar to the Shuzen, but a lot smaller then the large castle. Ichigo walked up to the front of the mansion and knocked about three times, after a few minutes of no one answering, they watched as an annoyed expression fell over Ichigo's face. He knocked again a couple of times, but again no one seems to come to the door.

He faceplamed his face and looked at the door in disbelief, "Why do she always do this?" He asked no one in particular. "She calls me over so we could spend time together, but she doesn't want to answer the door or anything." He smiled, "I swear sometimes I don't think that girl as a brain in that head of hers."

Outer Moka blushed in embarrassment at hearing that. "Well that wasn't really nice to say Ichi-kun," She mumbled timely to herself.

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTING FROM YOU!" They all hear Moka screamed. Tsukune and the others looked at the two Moka's two see that none of them had yelled, they all turn to Lilith to see her looking at all of them.

"That voice is the Moka from this memory," The small fairy explained. "So no need to worry; what truly happen that day is about to be explained to you." They all nodded in response, turning their gazes back towards Ichigo to see him narrowing his eyes in worry.

"Moka?" Ichigo called out, knocking on the door a little harder. "Are you there? It's me Ichigo!"

Moka and the other's heard a gasp from inside the mansion, "NO!" Memory Moka screamed in so what fear. "LEAVE NOW ICHIGO!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that, taking a step back and ramming his foot into the door with all his might. The front doors held on for a second before they gave away, slamming into the ground with a sickening thumb. Kurumu and the other's looked at Ichigo in surprise, shocked that he could have so much physical strength at his age. The orange haired boy rushed into the mansion, climbing onto the broken doors and glaring into the mansion with suspicion. Turning his eyes to the left, he stopped once he saw Moka, Issa, Kokoa and what seem to look like Moka's mother.

Tsukune and the other's took a moment to look at Moka's mother, what each of them had heard about the woman was nothing but the truth. The woman before them looked absolutely stunning, looking exactly like a older version of Outer Moka. Her long pink hair was tied by a black bow, fair skin, and green eyes. She wears a large Victorian-styled gown that is black, along with heeled platforms. Both Moka's looked at their mother with mix feelings never before thinking that they would see the woman before them alive again. They shook their heads, getting out their heads that the mother they see before them was nothing but a memory.

"May I ask what the hell is going on here?" Ichigo asked through clenched teeth. He looked at Moka in annoyance, "Why were you screaming for me to leave? I thought you were being hurt or something."

The smaller version of Moka did not answer, she turn her gaze somewhere else and kept it focus on that. Tsukune and the others looked at Ichigo to see him somewhat confused at her sudden change, wondering what was wrong with her all of a sudden. They watched as Ichigo looked at Moka's hands and smiled in happiness, probably the most they had ever seen him. Looking to where he had his gaze turn, they saw what looked like a baby Kumiko sleeping in Moka's arms. They widen their eyes a bit, looking at the small girl that looked exactly like Ichigo and Moka in every way.

Ichigo stepped forward towards Moka, but stopped once Issa stepped in his line of direction. The orange haired boy looked up at the elder vampire in announce, "Can you get out of my way?" He asked annoyed. "You kind of just walked in my way, like I just wasn't trying to walk here."

Issa glared at Ichigo darkly, "Learn respect when you're standing before someone of greater states then you, boy." He snarled.

Ichigo looked up and glared at him, "Well the funny thing about that." He began smirking darkly at the man before him, "I never really have been respectful towards anyone that doesn't deserve it."

Issa said nothing for a moment; he just looked at the orange haired boy before sneering. "So you're the boy that impregnates my daughter?" He assumed.

Moka and the other's looked as Ichigo who attitude seems to change. "You're Moka's father?" He asked in a bit of shock.

Issa glared at him, "Yes I am scum." He replied, "And are you the one that impregnate my daughter?"

"Don't you think your dad is acting a bit harsh, desu?" Yukari asked, looking at the two Moka's who did not answer her.

Ichigo glared at Issa, "I don't know what the hell you problem is old man." He growled out, "But you don't have to talk to me like that."

"I have every right to talk to scum like you boy!" Issa snapped.

"And I have every right to knock the hell out you if you keep talking to me like that." Ichigo snapped back with just as much force. "I really don't know how you do it in the vampire world, but you don't talk to anyone like that that you know nothing about you bastard."

Issa smirked down at Ichigo, "So you know that I'm a vampire?" He asked. "Do you also know that my daughter Moka is one as well?"

Again Ichigo looked at him in announces, "I seriously do not care about her being a vampire." He said crossing his arms over his chest, "I love her just the same."

Issa looked at the boy with a sneer, seemly not believing a word Ichigo just spoke to him. Tsukune and the others were completely surprise a bit that Ichigo would talk to someone that was clearly far stronger than him, seeing this before them kind of reminded them of what they would do. Both Moka on the other hand were still trying to hold in their emotions the best way they could, trying not to let the others watch them break down before them. They looked to see that the memory Moka was still not saying nothing, but each of them could see that she was wiping away tears for some reason.

"Lies you speak boy," Issa said. "There's no way a human of all things could love a vampire of all things, your kin as proven that over many centuries."

"You really don't seem to have common scene do you?" Ichigo asked smirking. "Not all human act the same, that what's very unique about us."

"That's enough out of you boy!" Issa snapped. "Tell us the true reason why you impregnate my daughter."

Ichigo looked confused, "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked annoyed. "I never planned on getting Moka pregnant! It just happen you dumbass! I never plan on nothing like this happen with us being so young."

Issa sneer at him, "You really thinking I'm going to believe what you're saying?"

"Believe what the hell you want!" Ichigo snapped before looking at Moka. "Are you ready to go Moka? I have enough money from my crazy old man to spend the whole day together with you and Kumiko." The pink haired girl did not move, which confused him greatly. "What's wrong Moka?"

"My Onee-chan isn't going anywhere with someone like you of all people!" A childish voice snapped.

Ichigo turn his head towards the stairs, glaring as a small orange haired girl walked form the stairs. Tsukune and the others looked at the small girl, confirming that it was the younger version of Kokoa. She looked just the same as she did now, the only thing that was different was that she was shorter and her hair seem to be somewhat longer then it was now. The smaller version of Kokoa had a dark smirk on her face and as usual. Her arms were folded over her chest. She walked from the stairs and walked beside Moka, standing beside her older sister who still refuses to look at Ichigo.

"What the hell do you mean she's not going anywhere with me?" Ichigo asked. "And what the hell is your problem Kokoa?"

Kokoa sneer at him, "It's unbelievable that you would dare talk to a vampire that way."

Ichigo glared at her, "What the hell is going on here?" He snapped. "Why the hell are all of you suddenly acting differently today?" He looked at Issa and glared at him. "Is it because of this bastard?"

Issa glared at him and stepped forward, but was stopped as a hand fell in his direction on where he was going. Glaring at the person that their stopped him, in pause for a moment to see Akasha looking at Ichigo with a unreadable expression on her face. Issa smirked a bit, steeping back and allow his lover to step in front of him with no problem. Tsukune and the others looked at the scene before them in curiosity, wondering what was going to happen. They looked over at the two Moka to see both of them had their eyes close, and had pain expression on their faces.

Ichigo looked up at the woman in confusion as she stepped closer to him. "Askasha-san?" He called out to her, "What the he-" He was cut off as a powerful kick slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind completely out of him.

Ichigo's eyes widen in pain and shock, taking a glance up at Akasha just as his body was lunched out of the mansion's front door. Tsukune and the other's watch from where they were standing shock, watching as Ichigo body collided with the ground multiple times before he came to a completely stop. The fourteen year old boy picked himself up to his feet, but fell down second later onto his knees, seemly in extreme pain or some sort. Each of them watched in shock as Ichigo's eyes seem to widen before what looked like a pool of blood fell from his mouth onto the concert below him. Tsukune and the other's were wondering how he was still standing after something like that, the only way that could think of was through sheer will.

"... God damn it!" Ichigo cursed through breaths. Only his chest in pain, he looked up to see both Issa and Akasha slowly walking towards him. Looking behind him, he saw both Moka and Kokoa standing close by their parents. "Why the hell are they doing this?" He asked himself, "Why the hell did she suddenly kick me?"

Picking himself up, Ichigo took the little time he had to take off both his jacket and shirt, learning from many fights that you do not want to have anything on that you opponent could grab on you. He grunted in pain, looking down and seeing that a good part of his chest was turning purple from where Akasha kicked him at. Tsukune and the other's looked at the blow in disgust and pain, wondering how he didn't pass out from the pain alone. Flexing his body a bit, the fourteen year old boy set himself up in a martial arts stance and glared at the two older vampires.

"Why the hell are you attacking me?" He asked them. "What did I do to cause you to want to do something like this?"

Issa chuckled darkly at him, "Wouldn't any parent want to kill the boy that impregnates their daughter?"

Ichigo glared at him, "I don't believe that shit for a second!" He snapped before rushing towards them a surprising speed for his age. "DON'T THINK I'M JUST GOING TO STAND HERE AND TAKE IT!"

With a sudden leap, Ichigo twisted his body in mid air and lunched a powerful spin kick towards Issa's face. The vampire lord didn't bother blocking the attack; he took the full force of the attack and looked up at Ichigo with a superior look on his face. Ichigo glared darkly at him, switching up as he landed on the ground and lunched a right hook at the man's face, but again Issa did nothing but took it. Seemly tired of just taking blows, Issa lunched a straight jab at Ichigo's stomach; the orange haired boy only had time to raise his hands before he was launched backwards. Issa laughed, looking at the orange haired boy in disgust as he picked himself up from the ground.

"I have to give you some credit for staying alive like this," Issa said. "Normally, a human would be dead just by taking a blow from one of us." He chuckled a bit, "But we are holding back a bit."

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo snapped. "I have done nothing for you two too be attacking me like this!"

Issa glared at him, "It's not 'what you did' boy. It's what you're going to do if we let you leave here alive."

Ichigo glared at him, weakly shifting back into his stance and prepared himself for anything. He took a weakly look towards Moka, glaring at her in betray as she didn't even bother to help him or say a word. "Why are you betraying me like this?" He asked. "Why do you want to kill me when I have done absolutely nothing to deserve this?"

The two dark lords before him stayed quiet for a moment, not saying a word as they looked at the beaten teen before them. Taking a glance at each other, they turn back towards Ichigo and race forward towards him. Ichigo could do nothing but try as hard as he could to fight back, but nothing he did help him as he was beaten before everyone eyes. Tsukune and the other's looked on in horror, never witnessing something like this before in their lives. Even though they did like Ichigo, they couldn't help but feel sorry for him as blow after blow was rain down on his body. But even with all the blows his body was taking, the orange haired teen would come back trying desperately to land a blow on either of them.

"... How?" Ruby asked in shock. "How could anyone just beat a human boy like this with no reason at all? It's just sickening watching it."

Kurumu couldn't say anything at first, just to shock for words at what she was seeing. "How can he still be breathing?" She asked. "How can he still be alive after taking blows from two vampires? It shouldn't be possible for a human of all things to do."

Yukari was not holding up well, she had never in her life witness cruelty like this before. Seeing Ichigo being picked up from the ground before being punched back, was taking a toll on the young witch. Both Moka's were doing far worst, each of them shaking badly as they watched the beating before them that they relived for the four years after this had happen. Moka and the other looked on as Ichigo's body crumbled to the ground, broken and left without any strength to stand at all. Both Akasha and Issa were standing over Ichigo, looking at the boy with unreadable expression on their faces.

From where he was, Ichigo use the last bits of his strength to look directly into Moka's eyes. "Why?" He asked broken. "Why would you betray me like this? Why would you stand there and not even try to help me? Why Moka? Please tell me why?" With no more strength left; Ichigo's head crumbled to the ground.

Thirteen year old Moka looked at Ichigo in horror, a frighten look on her face as she stared at the broken before just a few feet away from them. With one last glance, the pink haired girl rushed away into the car that was parked on the open street which the mansion was closely by. Kokoa looked at her sister in confusion, wondering what was wrong with her all of a sudden. Looking at the broken Ichigo with one last sneer, she rushed after Moka with the same look on his face. The only ones that were left standing were Akasha, Issa and Tsukune and the others.

Issa looked at his lover and began walking after his daughters. "It's time to go Akasha, "He said. "We have done what we came to do; we have no more reason to stay here any longer."

Akasha finally looked up at her lover, but Tsukune and the others were shocked to see tears in her eyes. "This is wrong Issa!" She spoke up a bit broken. "We had no right to do this to a young boy of his age, especially knowing who this boy parents are."

Issa glared murderously at his lover, "You know as well as I do what that boy is!" He snapped. "If we let him stay alive, there's no way of telling what type of destruction this boy will cause when he becomes older."

Akasha glared back at him, with just as much force as he. "What right do we have Issa?" She pointed towards Ichigo. "This boy as done nothing but care for both Moka and Kokoa since he entered their lives! I could say that he's almost like a second son to me."

"_**DON'T YOU DARE!**_" Issa snapped. "That boy is nothing by a damn demon in human skin! That a cursive clan his mother comes from is just proof of that."

Akasha just looked at him with a cold glare, "Is this the really reason why you did this?" She asked. "Or did you do this just because the boy's father manages to beat you so long ago?"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Issa snapped. Tsukune and the others could see some doubt and lies in his voice, but voice nothing about it. "If we didn't kill that boy now, I'm sure that he will annihilate the entire youkai world."

"How can you be so sure about that Issa?" Akasha asked. "How can you be so sure that a child could do something like that?"

"I just know!" He snapped. "Now let's go Akasha! I will not discuss this with you anymore."

"I never forgive you."

Issa looked back in surprise, "What?"

"I never forgive for what you made me do to Ichi-kun." Akasha said darkly, "You knew the relationship I had with this boy's mother and that I deeply care for him as well as a son. You probably almost scared you daughter for life because of this."

Issa was about to say something, but a powerful wave of youki stopped him in his tracks. Both Akasha and Issa widen their eyes and turn around to see Ichigo back on his feet, something that should be impossible for the broken young teen. He was breathing slowly, head bent down and his hair covering his eyes from everyone before him. Tsukune and the others, including both Moka's were amaze to see Ichigo up on his feet, standing up and breathing for all that matter. Issa glared at Ichigo and walked towards the boy, stopping until he was right in front of them.

Kumiko looked at the scene with anger a bit, wondering why her grandfather was doing this to her father. Looking at her mother's, she had to ask why they were doing this. "Ka-san?" She called out. "Why is Oji-sama beating Tou-san like that?"

Both Moka did not answer her, still to shock to see Ichigo standing back up from the beating he had just taken from her parents. She was a little happy to know that her mother did not do this out of hate, but did it because her father had wanted her to accompany him in doing this to Ichigo. She couldn't hate her father for anything, but just like her mother, she was never going to forgive him for what he had done no matter what he did. But she was still shock to see Ichigo standing up, something that should not be possible for him to do right now with his body in that condition.

"I see your back on your feet boy," Issa said. "But you want be for long. I'll but you down for good this time to make sure you'll never get back up." He swung towards Ichigo, putting more strength into it then he previously did. But Issa and all around him were shocked when Ichigo caught his fist, completely stopping him within his tracks. "... Impossible!" He stuttered out in shock.

Ichigo's head snapped up, looking Issa dead in the eyes. All of them were shock to see that Ichigo's eyes were no longer their chocolate brown, but a pure crimson red that was filled with rage and blood lust. With a roar, he pushed forward, breaking Issa right wrist completely in one push, shocking the dark lord for a moment he needed. Ichigo roared in furry, lunching a savage right hook that connects dead with Issa left cheek. The powerful blow this time did not do nothing to Issa like last time, this time the punch was so strong that a shock wave tore through the ground around them.

Each of them watches as Issa's body was blown back towards the mansion, slamming into it and breaking everything that was in his path. They were all amazed to see this, never before would they have thought Ichigo would have this much strength at his age. They looked back toward Ichigo to see his body falling to the ground; his eyes were close and seemly going into unconsciousness. Before they could even know what was going to happen next, everything before them went completely black, blocking everything that was going to happen next.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End chapter Fourteen**_

_**Author Notes: **_Sorry for the long wait! I have been very busy this last week with work and things at home. Hope this will explained a few things that happen that day! I know all of you were still wondering what happen that day. What happen with Ichigo will be explain with the mystery about Ichigo's mother's clan, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be about Ichigo first meeting Rukia and so forward with that! Until next time.

The fight with Ichigo and Inuyasha was won with Ichigo crump stumping the whole match. Even though Inuyasha is powerful, he has no speed or skill in wielding his blade to be able to fight evenly with Ichigo. His attacks may be useful, but I think Ichigo would be able to tank most or evade a lot of them with his speed.

Next is...

Sesshomaru vs. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto

Some say that Sesshomaru could probably rape the whole Goeti 13 if he fought them each one by one. I on the other hand do not believe that! I thik he would beat some but I really don't think he would get very far either.

Tell me who you think would win in your review

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Title:**_ A Desire to Protect

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_I think a lot of people may be mad at me for taking so long to update Eclipse! But I have a perfect reason to explain why it took me so long. For the last two weeks or so, I have finally been getting ready for college to start back up. With all that up pile up on me and work, I had no free time to be able to work on chapter 15 none last week or the week before that. Sorry if this made any of you a bit tick off, waiting for the next chapter for so long like this. Since I'm done, I will be updating my fic to the way I use to, hope that at least make my readers a bit happy.

_**Ichigo's Memories: **_I'm really sorry for everyone that was confused with Ichigo's memories, but I could not come up with any other way to show them like that. I tried many ways to show them to the group, but none of them fitted right with me like I wanted. I will try to make it more balance so you all can understand, but I give no promises. Other than that, I'm glad you all like the way I'm going with this. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse **_

It was starting to make sense now.

From where she was standing, inner Moka was in deep thought in the way she just saw her mother acted to beating Ichigo. Her mother seem generally broken from what she had just done, indicating that from the beginning that she want to never do something like that to Ichigo. But again why would she agree to do something like that? Even though her father was a very power Vampire Lord and one of the greatest from the Shuzen family, is power was still far below that of her mothers. Again why would her mother agree to something like that when she could have refused not get involved in it? All these question were frustrating Inner Moka to know end.

From what her mother had told her and what she remembers, her mother respected Ichigo's mother more than anyone else. Even though she had lost, her respect for Ichigo's mother and everything she did for her grew as time with on. But none of that made sense! If her mother had so much respect for Ichigo's mother, what caused her to want to agree to almost killing Ichigo? Even though she knew who son he was for. What kind of deal or threat did her father do to her mother to make her agree to something like this? It must have been something drastic for her to do something like this. Or just maybe it was...

_Love_

Maybe her great respect could have been dwindle by the love she held for her father; Inner Moka didn't know if this was true, but she couldn't say that this wasn't one of the reasons her mother did what she did. From what she remembered from the way her mother acted, she cared deeply for her family more than anything. Maybe that could have been the reason why she agrees with her father to do what she did, something that probably took everything for her to do. Moka narrowed her eyes at this, leaning over to losing all respect to her father for something like this.

That another thing she could not understand, why if her father knew what Ichigo was, kept calling him a human when they fought against one another? Could it be that even though he knew what Ichigo was, he did not want to admit that Ichigo was something else other than a human? She shook her head a bit, clearly seeing her father doing something like that. It also could have been his pride, something that could not admitted that Ichigo was something far powerful then he was. That's something that she would not deny no matter how much she wanted to, her family was one of the most prideful vampire in the youkai world and the most arrogant.

That was something that leads to most vampires' death, thinking that since they were a vampire that nothing else could be able to defeat them. Vampires were commonly known as the most powerful youkai to ever roam the earth, something that Moka herself took pride in being a part of. But since Ichigo had showed up back into her life, she had begun to rethink the way she thought about something's. Now knew that Vampire's weren't the most powerful! From what the Headmaster had told them, the clan that Ichigo's mother had come from was even more powerful than The Vampire race, something at first that she could not believe.

But after remembering what her mother told her about Ichigo's mother, she could try to find an excuse to say that this Mibu clan wasn't on par or stronger then vampires. Did her father's arrogance and pride really blind him for the true? Or did he just did not want to believe that Ichigo was truly in fact what he had thought. But why would her father want to kill Ichigo in the first place? Four years ago Ichigo had done everything he could to make sure she was safe going to a human school. Moka could lie and say that it wasn't some of the best time she had in her life, spending it with the person you care the most with. Her father didn't even seem to worry a bit about that she was pregnant at a young age; all he seem to focus on that day was Ichigo and no one else.

The other thin that she wanted to know was why did her father believe that Ichigo was going to destroy the Youkai World? Something she did not believe in one bit. Since Ichigo had been here, he seem to only attack when provoked or being attack, other than that he wouldn't even bother glancing at anyone at this school. Did it have something to do with what Ichigo was? Or did it involve the grudge her father seems to have with Ichigo's father? She suddenly narrowed her eyes at that thought. Her mother did say that her father had lost to Ichigo's, would that mean that the goofy man she had met four years ago wasn't human either? And if he wasn't, then what was he, other than being a human.

Four years ago, she had gone to Ichigo's house multiple times, but did not feel anything out of the ordinary to claim them other than being a regular crazy family. If Ichigo's father was something else, he must have somehow been able to seal off anything around the family like she had thought off before. The only thing that she could come up with was that Mr. Isshin, as she remembered his name, did not want anyone to find out about him or Ichigo's mother's past. He might have just wanted to live a normal life with his family, something that both he and his wife want before they had either Ichigo or his sister's. She took a moment to glance at her outer self, seeing that the pink haired version of herself thinking along the same lines as her.

_'__**Omote!**__' _Inner Moka called out.

From where she was standing, outer Moka looked at her inner self in surprise, not thinking that either of them would be able to communicate with each other like this. '_Is that you Ura-chan?'_

Inner Moka nodded a bit, but scowled a bit as she looked at her outer self. '_**Who else could it be?**__' _She snapped a bit. _'__**It's obvious that we would be able to do something like this.**__'_

Outer Moka winced a bit, still feeling terrible and weak after having to relive one of the biggest mistakes of her life. '_I'm sorry Ura-chan, it's just that-'_ she chocked a bit, not being able to finish what she was going to say.

A sad frown found its way on Inner Moka's face as she looked at her outer self; she knew exactly what the pink haired girl was thinking. Even though she was trying to hold every emotion she had about what she had just relive, she couldn't stand here and say that she was shaking up about what she had watched again. The sliver haired vampire gritted her teeth in frustration, if she would have knew about her father's intentions from the start, then maybe she would have never agree to anything with him. Even if it met her father disowning her, she would have live through it with the man she knew she loved by her side. Anything was better than betraying him like she did, something that cost her daughter her father for the first four years of her life.

'_**Both of us wanted to see what Ichigo has been doing these last four years Omote**__.'_ Inner Moka began. '_**We had no choice but to see those memories! Ichigo had already forgiving us for that.**_'

Outer Moka shook her head, looking at her inner self in sadness. '_He may have forgiving us for that Ura-chan but,' _She clenched her fist tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. '_I don't think he will ever forgive us for what we're putting him through.'_

Inner Moka looked confused, '_**What are you taking about Omote?**_' She asked. '_**We aren't putting Ichigo through anything.**_'

Outer Moka looked her Inner self dead in the eyes, '_Do you really believe that Ura-chan?'_ She asked softly. '_Do you really believe that we're not putting him through anything?'_

Inner Moka was getting frustrated, she didn't know what her outer self was talking about and it was starting to get on her last nerves. '_**What are you talking about?**_' She all put snapped. '_**This thing we are putting Ichigo through, what is it?**_'

The only thing outer Moka did was out her hand to her chest, then looking her inner self directly in the eyes. She wasn't going to speak a word of it if Ura-chan did get what she was talking about, if she didn't get it, and then she was just as foolish as she was. Since the Rosario hasn't been put back on in three weeks, outer Moka had been able to see a lot of thing from where she was. The main thing she focuses on while she was seal was looking directly at Ichigo, and what she found in his eyes caused her to blame no one but herself for it. If she could just get rid of this love, then maybe she wouldn't be hurting him so bad every time she would be around him.

Ichigo wouldn't dare say anything about it, no matter how much it seems to hurt him the way he looked at her sometimes. His cold chocolate brown eyes would never show he was hurt; he was too proud and prideful to say anything about it to her in the first place. But even though her Inner self did not see it when Ichigo left, it did not mean that she did not see it. Outer Moka saw when Ichigo looked at Tsukune before switching his gaze back to her, it was only a brief moment, but she caught the hurt look in his eyes before he walked out.

She couldn't keep doing this to him; she and Kumiko was the only shred of family he had left in this world. What gave her to right to be doing something like this to him? Loving another man when she knew she said she loved no one but him. Ichigo didn't have that privilege anymore going to a family to be comfort by them; they were all slaughter before his eyes, including his friends as well. If she was hurt or overwhelm with something she couldn't handle, she had a family to back her up if she truly needed help.

Ichigo didn't...

The only family he did left was her and Kumiko, that was something that she could see the way he looked at her and Kumiko for the three weeks they were together. If someone would ask Ichigo about that, he wouldn't even give them a second glance or even answer them, but she knew he held both her and Kumiko close to his heart. But she was going to ruin all that if she kept this love she had for Tsukune! She knew she couldn't just keep doing this to Ichigo, sooner or later he was going to get tired of it and leave her alone forever without a second glance to her. She shook that thought out of her mind, trying not to think about him leaving out of her life again. She did not want that to happen, she wanted him to stay with her for the rest of her life.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ichigo, spending time with each other and their family. She knew that was one of the dreams she truly wish for, but the way things were going between her and the man she loved, she didn't know if that was going to happen if she kept going down the same route she was on. Each day the love she held for Tsukune was hurting Ichigo more and more, and she didn't know how long he was just going to stay with her knowing this. She wanted to give up every ounce of love she held for Tsukune, but she truly didn't know if she would be able to do that. She sighed to herself, she may hold feelings for Tsukune still, but her love for Ichigo was far more powerful then what she had for Tsukune.

She had to make a choice; a choice where she will choose the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. That was something her and her inner self had to overcome, but getting something like that through Ura-chan was going to be extremely hard for her to do. She needed her to understand that she still had feelings for Tsukune, then maybe if she completely admits to those feelings, they both might be able to let go of them if they know what they both have already. This was going to be hard, just not for Ura-chan, but herself included as well. She still had feelings for Tsukune, and unlike Ura-chan, she knew deep down she did not want to give them up for some odd reason.

She sighed a bit and looked Ura-chan directly in the eyes, '_You know as well as I do what we're putting him through Ura-chan._' She stated, '_but you just don't want to admit it cause you don't want to hurt Ichi-kun._'

Inner Moka glared at her, '_**I will say this only once more.**_' She spoke coldly, '_**I do not love Tsukune and I never will love him. The only person I will give my heart to is the man that is the daughter of Kumiko! The same man that as shown us so much in this world where we thought we were so alone four years ago.**_' Her eyes glowed red as she looked at her pink haired self, '_**and I will not let you ruin that cause you can't let go of those damn feeling's you have for Tsukune.**_'

Outer Moka chocked back a sob hearing that, she knew what her Inner self was saying was true. But it wasn't just her fault! Ura-chan still had feeling for Tsukune as well; she just didn't want to admit it no matter the situation. She couldn't do this along no matter how much she wanted to, she needed Ura-chan's help so both of them could move on and be with Ichigo truly. She was tired of hurting the orange haired shinigami; she was so tired of seeing the hurt in his eyes, no matter how much he tried to hide it from her. She couldn't just keep doing this to him, but she couldn't do it all by herself.

'_I know you don't love him, Ura-chan._' the pink haired girl spoke softly, still clutching where her heart was.

'_**Then why would you ask me something about Tsukune then?**_' Inner Moka asked in a firm voice, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring mentally at the pink haired Moka. '_**If you knew, then why would you even think I even had feelings for Tsukune in the first place?**_'

Outer Moka's head snapped up, glaring coldly at her inner self, which surprise the sliver haired vampire. '_I wish you would stop lying to yourself Ura-chan,_' she spoke softly but coldly at the same time. '_You know that I can feel that you still have feelings for Tsukune, just like I do.'_

_'__**I do NOT have feelings for TSUKUNE!**_' Inner Moka shouted mentally.

'_Then why do I still have this feeling in are heart?_' Outer Moka asked calmly. Inner Moka just looked at her in silent, trying to figure out what she was talking about. '_Why does this heart of ours still feel pain when we look at Tsukune's sad face? I know that this is partly my fault, but you can't sit here and tell me that you don't have some feelings for Tsukune. You can feel it better than I ever could!'_

Inner Moka closed her eyes, clenching her fist tightly at her sides as she tried to ignore the words her outer self was speaking to her. She didn't want to believe nothing the woman before her said, the only one she wanted to give her heart to be Ichigo and no one else. But deep down, she knew what Omote spoke to her was nothing but the kami to honest true. She still had feelings for Tsukune, it may be small, but those hard feelings for him were still there in her heart. Finally admitting to it, inner Moka couldn't help but curse herself for her foolishness. She tried to put all the blame on Ura-chan, but she also still wanted to hold onto those feelings even though she knew it was hurting Ichigo.

Her blood red eyes dimmed a bit, overwhelming with sadness at the thought. '_**... I do,**_' she said softly.

Outer Moka looked at her and smiled, '_what did you say Ura-chan?'_

_'__**You were right,**_' Inner Moka sighed. '_**I've been trying to put all the blame on you, but I do still hold feelings for Tsukune.**_'

Outer Moka smiled at her, '_Nothings wrong with that either.'_

Inner Moka narrowed her eyes at that, looking her outer self with a hardened glare. '_**What do you mean nothing's wrong with that?'**_ She all but screamed. '_**Those feelings we still have for Tsukune are hurting Ichigo each time we stay with him! I know you see the look in his eyes when he looks at us.'**_'

Outer Moka nodded, a sad frown finding its way on her face. '_I know Ura-chan, but this is just not my heart._' She pointed her finger directly to Inner Moka, '_I'm not the only one who's trying to stay attach to those feelings we have for Tsukune. But you know better than I do that we cannot stay attach to them when we finally have Ichigo back in our lives.'_

Inner Moka nodded, getting where her outer self was going with this. '_**I know that Omote, but you of all was the most attached to Tsukune out of the both of us.**_'

'_How can I do it?'_ Outer Moka chocked out, surprising her inner self who saw tears in her eyes. '_How can I just give those feelings up when we have been through so much with Tsukune this past year we have known him?'_ She shook her head fiercely and clutching both her hand to her chest. '_I just don't know if I can do that.'_

Inner Moka looked at the girl before her in sadness, in some way she knew exactly what her outer self was going through. She shook her head at that, scowling herself for even trying to say she didn't know what she was going through. She went through the same thing when she tried to rid herself of the memories of Ichigo out of her mind, but try as she might, that was something short of impossible for her to be able to accomplish. It's not that she didn't want to get rid of them; it's just that she could not get rid of something that was so precious to her. She glanced at her outer self to see the girl still struggling to overcome it, something that she herself could not come over with Ichigo.

What her outer self was saying was nothing but the truth, this past year they have met Tsukune, and they had been through so much together. After the incident that happened with Ichigo, she started to have a strong hate for humans. She knew it was foolish, but she couldn't help but hate humans for what they had done to her. She also blamed Ichigo the most, blaming him for leaving her when he had no right to do. She shook her head mentally at that, angry at herself for even having the nerve to hate Ichigo for something so stupid when it was her that betrayed him.

But even though she was a little wearily at saying it; Tsukune was the one that help her to fully trust humans again. He had taught her that all humans are not the same as the ones she was always around, he showed her again that they are a few humans that are kind. Through the full first year they were together, he had done nothing but try to protect her while she was seal, something that she thought was brave and somewhat foolish of him. He was so kind as well, even giving his enemies a chance at a second start, something she knew Ichigo would never due the way he is. She respected him a little for that, because of that same kindness he mange to become friends with Mizore and the others.

He is always trying to protect someone even though he has no power of doing so, which took a whole lot of courage from someone to do. When they were fighting that crazed Kuyou from the Public Safety Committee; Tsukune had stood in her way and took a full blast from a transformed Kuyou, even though he knew he had no change of living through an attack of that magnitude. But he did it without fear, trying to protect his friends, and most of all her of all people. He had literally got himself almost killed trying to protect her, which shocked her when she witness it before her eyes. So she couldn't stand here and say they haven't been through a lot with Tsukune, because she knew if she did say they didn't, she would be lying through her teeth.

Inner Moka sighed a bit before looking her outer self in the eyes. '_**We have been through a lot with Tsukune, Omote.**_' She began, now looking at the crying pink haired girl mentally. '_**But even if we did, what is it that we truly want? Who is it that we want to spend the rest of our lives with? Who is are daughter going to be the most happy with? That is some of the question's you need to answer for yourself.**_'

Wiping the tears from her eyes, outer Moka looked up at her inner self. '_I-' _She was cut off as inner Moka wave her arm a bit.

'_**Don't bother answering me now Omote,**_' Inner Moka said. '_**Right now your emotions along with mine are overwhelmed right now. You need time to think about what we want and what is truly right for us and our family.'**_ She looked at her before saying one last thing, '_**But choose well because if you don't, you will regret the decision you have chosen for the rest of your life.'**_

With a single wave of her head, inner Moka cut off all mentally link with her outer self. She was done with what she had to say, all both of them needed to do is choose with what they wanted. It wasn't going to be easy, but she was confident that she was going to overcome this problem with her emotions. She couldn't do this along like she thought she could six months ago, after that argument she had with Ichigo, she finally understood that both her and Omote were one being. They share everything together but personalities, she just needed her and herself to pick what they truly wanted and desired for the rest of their lives.

"Moka-chan," A familiar voice called out from close by. "Are you okay?"

Breaking from her thoughts and the conversation she just had, outer Moka glance to her left to see Tsukune looking at her in worry. She flinched a bit as she looked at him, not really ready to see him with everything she was dealing with. To assure him that she was a bit okay, the pink haired vampire smiled at him. "I'm okay Tsukune,' she replied.

"Are you sure Moka-chan?" The brown haired boy asked. "Something must be wrong if you have tears in your eyes."

She turns her gaze back towards Lilith and the others, trying to get her emotions in check. "I'm okay Tsukune," She said. "There's no need for you to worry about me."

Tsukune nodded to her responds, a bit said that she didn't talk to him like she use to do. "Okay Moka-chan," He said, stepping back a bit from the pink haired vampire. He had missed the times when Moka would tell him everything on her mind, even though they weren't in a relationship with each other. Before any of that even began, they use to be the best of friends at the beginning of the first year they met each other. But now ever since Ichigo had showed up here, the girl he loved with everything he had would not even due none of the things they use to do together.

Even with all that, he knew he wasn't going to give up on her no matter what happen between the two of them. The love he has for her was too strong for him to give up on her so easily. He was going to prove to her that he was the better man for her, and that Kurosaki was nothing but a monster bent on rage and hate for the ones that did him wrong. He did not want Moka or her daughter Kumiko to live a life like that; both of them deserve a life where they would have no worries of someone snapping a trying to kill them. The brown haired teen glanced at Moka, just staring at her for a few moments with a determined look on his face.

'_I will not give up on you Moka-chan,'_ He swore in determination. '_I will prove to you that you deserve much more than the pain Kurosaki has been giving you since he showed up.'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the room started to glow blue with some sort of energy he did not know of. Moka and the others just looked on, feeling the energy that was around them felt the exact same of what Ichigo uses. It was mostly blue, but a good bit of it was white as snow, something that both Moka's thought was nothing short of beautiful. From what The Headmaster had told them, this energy that Ichigo uses was reiatsu; a power source that comes from the users direct soul. Glancing down at her daughter; inner Moka wonder if that weird energy she felt from Kumiko when she gets angry was the same thing as this.

She was Ichigo's daughter by blood, so there was a strong possibility that she could use the same abilities as Ichigo uses when she gets older. But Ichigo may not want her to; he had already told her once through the three weeks that he did not want Kumiko gaining the same powers as he did. He believes that his power was the same reason that his family and friends was murders, because Aizen and Alexander feared his powers. She had try to get him to believe that it was not his fault that none of it happen, but the orange haired shinigami would not listen to a word she said upon the matter. She just wish he would, not only was he still in pain from what happen to everyone that lived in Karakura town, he was still infecting himself by blaming everything that happen upon himself.

"What's going on, desu?" Yukari asked, looking around the room in curiosity. She was a bit overwhelmed at the reiatsu The Headmaster told them about, but held on the best she could.

Lilith looked at the small witch, seeing that the young girl was struggling to stand up a bit. Looking around, she saw Tsukune was beginning to struggling as well along with Kurumu and the others as well. The only two that weren't face as much was inner Moka and Gin; each had serious looks on their faces. Even though Lilith didn't like the way she had to show Kurosaki-sama's memories, this was the only way that she could process the m out right with the help of Zangetsu-sama as well.

"Just hold on a bit you guys," Lilith said. "Because of Kurosaki-sama not being here with us, we had to use the only sourse that had also shared all the memories he had up to this current moment." She informed them, "It's only going to take me a few seconds to put the memories on track."

"How far are you going from what we just saw?" Gin asked.

"About a year ahead," Lilith said. "Along the lines of when Kurosaki-sama first obtain his powers to protect his family."

Mizore looked a bit confused at that, "What do you mean gain his powers and protect his family?" She asked. "I thought he always had the power he now possesses?"

Lilith shook her head at that, "Not exactly." She informed, "Even when he obtain powers, his real powers were still dormant or in his case, wasn't ready to be awakened at the current moment."

"What do you mean wasn't ready to be awaken?" Kurumu asked, also confused at what the small fairy was trying to say. "Why would is powers not ready to be awaken? He should have already been born with his powers awaken from the start."

Lilith sighed before looking the Succubus directly in the eyes. "Let me ask you a question Kurumu," She suddenly said.

The blue haired Succubus looked confused at this, wondering why should would want to ask her a question all of a suddenly like that. Thinking nothing of it, she shrugged her shoulders at it. "Go ahead," She suggested.

"Your power you and your race," Lilith spoke seriously. "What do you feel about them?"

Again Kurumu couldn't do but look at the fairy in confusion, not getting where this question was coming from. Looking on at how serious the small fairy looked, she could help but think about what she was just asked. What did she feel about her power and race? What was the main reason on what she felt about the two? She narrowed her eyes a bit at a question at that. A second later she clenched her fist, feeling a bit stupid at even having to thing about something like this. The second she was answer this, the answer should have come out the second the question was asked to her.

"I feel proud of my power and race." She answered truthfully, looking the small fairy dead in the eyes with a serious look on her face.

Lilith smiled at her, "An honest answer that can be given from anyone." The smile vanished from her face, replaced by a serious gaze. "But the difference with you was that you were born and raised knowing you always had your powers; Ichigo on the other hand didn't."

"That something I really don't seem to get," Mizore asked, stepping forward. "Why would he not know he had powers? And if he didn't know, why would his parents keep something like that from him?"

Lilith sighed at that, "I really can't answer that because I don't know." She stayed quite for a moment the area around them starts to clear, showing her and the others a clear view of Karakura Town. "All I know is what Zangetsu-sama has told me, and what he has given me is that Kurosaki-sama's power from the beginning is based on nothing but protecting what is close to him."

Kurumu snorted a bit from that, "I seriously doubt that." She sneered a bit, "The way he has acted around us as given me no reason to believe that."

"If you would learn how to use your youki right," Gin spoke up behind her in a cold calm voice. "You would see that what the small fairy is saying is true."

Kurumu shifted her gaze towards the wolf, looking at him in anger. "Shut up you baka pervert!" She snapped at him. "And what do you mean using my youki right?"

Gin said nothing to her, only point towards both Moka's and Kumiko who was looking at the scen before her in curiosity. Not getting what Gin was trying to say; Kurumu looked at the three before widen her eyes at bit. She could barely see it, but she was positive that she could see a barrier of what looked like blue youki surrounding the three, almost like a protective barrier against anything that try to harm the three. What she could get through her mind or believe was that the barrier surrounding the three felt just like Kurosaki, _no!_ It felt just like this reiatsu stuff Kurosaki's uses.

"That can't be..." She stuttered out in disbelief. "That couldn't be possible!"

Tsukune looked at Kurumu in confusion and worry, wondering why she was suddenly looking so shocked. He looked around to see Ruby, Mizore, and Yukari were also looking at both Moka's and Kumiko in shock, which was confusing him even more. Why were they so shock as they looked at Moka-chan and her daughter? Glancing at them; Tsukune couldn't see anything that was out of the ordinary to make them looked this shocked.

"What's wrong you guys?" He asked them. 'Why do you all look shocked?"

Inner Moka was getting annoyed at they kept looking at her, wondering why they suddenly just start looking at her, Omote, and Kumiko like they were fools are something. "_**I suggest you all look somewhere else,**_" She threaten them. "_**If you wish to keep your lives that is.**_"

Gin chuckled from where he was standing, before looking at Moka and her family with a smirk on his face. "No need to get all snippy on us Moka," He said making her eyes twitch.

"_**Don't call me that again wolf,**_" Moka said coldly. The only responds she got from the wolf was another smirk.

Outer Moka smiled timely, before shifting her gaze towards Gin. "Can you tell us why the others are looking at us like that Gin-sempai?"

Gin nodded, "Well you might have not notice this, but ever since the battle Ichigo had with your father, he has had his reiatsu protecting you in some sort of barrier." He explains to them.

Inner Moka looked at him in shock, "_**What do you mean by that?**_" She asked him. "_**There's no possible way that Ichigo's reiatsu could be protecting us. If it was, I would have long ago felt it around me or Kumiko.**_" She said

Gin chuckled a bit. "Can't help but say that bastard Ichigo was very impressive with this," He replied, shifting one of his fingers towards his nose. "I only manage to sniff out his reiatsu because of this, and only barley manages to felt it."

Ruby looked at him in interest, never knowing he had the ability to scene youki/reiatsu like that. "I never knew you had an ability like that Gin," She said impressed.

Gin just looked at her before shifting his gaze back towards Moka and the others. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Ruby narrowed her eyes at that, but saying nothing to try to voice anything about that.

Outer Moka looked at her hands in shock, never believing that Ichigo was protecting her and his daughter even when he wasn't around them. Did he really care about them that much to do something like that? Outer Moka just could believe that he would do something like that. She could understand why he did it with Kumiko, but why her of all people? Why her when he knew she still was holding on to the feelings she had for Tsukune. She began to feel shame welled in her chest, thinking on how foolish she was beginning to even think that.

She should have known Ichigo would do something like this; something like this was something that she should have known he would do in the first place. But she just couldn't see why he would try to protect her? Even though it was hurting him to do so. She glanced at her inner self to see she had a sad look in her eyes as well, indicating that she was thinking along the same lines as her. She shook her head a bit, not even wanting to thing about this anymore. If she did, the guilt and shame she was feeling for what she was putting Ichigo through was going to increase more and more.

Gin looked at the two Moka's with a serious gaze on his face, before shifting his gaze away from them. "I kind of understand what Lilith is trying to say about Ichigo's powers and the way they work." He started to explain, "Just like any man with a child and family; Ichigo has made sure that you two will alway be protected, even without him being anywhere around him."

"_**He doesn't trust me to protect myself and our daughter?**_" Inner Moka asked, trying to cover up the shame she was feeling.

Gin looked at her coldly, "You knew better than anyone that Ichigo trust you to protect yourself and Kumiko." The cold look on his face vanished, replaced by a smirk. "It's just his nature to protect what he holds dear in this world, and you and Kumiko are the most precious people to him in this world."

From where she was standing; Kumiko beamed at hearing that her daddy cares for her so must. "I care about Tou-san a lot too!" She chirped cheerfully.

Snapping out of her guilt, inner Moka looked at her daughter and smiled. "_**I know you do princess, as well as I do.**_" She knew she had no right to say something like that after what she is putting him through.

Gin looked at the two girls; he knew that both of them were hiding what they exactly felt about what he had just told them. They might be able to cover up and hide their emotions from the others, but he wasn't a fool and could tell that both of them were suffering. He sighed a bit at that, even though he wanted to help the two in the right path and all, he knew they had to get through this by themselves. He knew all about what they were going through, it wasn't really hard to see that Moka was struggling with her feelings for both Ichigo and Tsukune. But she wanted a family where Kumiko did not hate her, she knew what she had to pick and wanted the most.

Moka was about to say something, but a familiar voice interrupted her before she had a change to speck. Widen her eyes a bit, she turn toward the direction of the voice and caught site of Ichigo sitting at table with a school uniform on. His arms were cross over his chest along with his eyes close, he also seem to be in deep thought about something. Shifting her gaze a bit, the sliver haired vampire narrowed her eyes at the black haired woman that was sitting across from Ichigo. Was this the reason why Ichigo manage to get over his depression or did he forget all about her and Kumiko after they left? She shook her head, trying to get rid of the jealous thoughts that were starting to cloud her mind.

"I see..." The Ichigo before them started. "You're a shinigami... and you came here from a place called Soul Society to exterminate an evil spirit."

The black haired woman before Ichigo nodded, "That's correct."

With a roar; Ichigo leap up from where he was standing and flip the table over. "YEAH RIGHT, LIKE I COULD BELIEVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT, RETARD!"

The woman before Ichigo looked shocked, "You can see ghost but you don't believe in the existence of shinigami?"

Ichigo glanced at her with a bored look on her face, "Of course not!" He replied to her. "Unfortunately I've never seen a shinigami, and I don't believe in things I can't see." He clamped his hand on top of the black haired woman's head and began pushing her a bit towards the window. "Dad couldn't see you, so I'll acknowledge the fact that you're not human. However, quit the shinigami crap! Got it little brat?"

An irritated look crosses over the woman face, not being notice by Ichigo as all as he kept pushing her towards the window. Kurumu and the other just looked at the scene before them in shock, not truly believing that this was the cold killer they had seen over the six months he had been around Yokai Academy. What they were seeing before them was something that they could not believe that were seeing, each of them never thought that they would see Ichigo acting like a... normal person other than trying to kill everything in sight. His eyes were completely lost of the normal coldness and dark look in his eyes, but were filled with what look like boredom and irritation.

"Is this really the Kurosaki we know?" Ruby asked still shocked at seeing a normal looking Ichigo. "He doesn't look like the killer or monster I have been seeing over the six months, he actually looks..." She trailed off not being able to finish what she wanted.

"Normal?" a voice said; finish what the black haired older witch was going to say. Ruby paused in her shock a bit and looked over towards the pink haired vampire, a bit shock to see her glaring coldly at her. "Are you shock that Ichigo isn't the monster you thought he was?"

Getting over her shock; Ruby narrowed her eyes at outer Moka. "Don't think that just this little scene will change my mind on him being nothing but a killer who needs to be destroyed." She snapped a bit coldly, "This right here doesn't prove anything at all."

Moka glared at her but said nothing, getting tired of trying to prove that Ichigo wasn't the same person he is now then he was back then. The only proof she will have if she let them watch the memories of how Ichigo truly was back then, a cocky, honest, protective boy that she fell in love with. She just hoped when they saw all of Ichigo's memories and why he turn out like the way he is now, then they will change their output on him. She and her inner self defiantly was getting tired of the constant taunts about Ichigo, if this kept going on she didn't know how long she was going to last until she truly snapped on one of them. She didn't want to hurt any of them because she still considered them all her friends, but if they kept pushing those taunts and names on Ichigo, them being her friends wasn't going to matter at the end.

"What happen to that ghost?" Ichigo asked in a shocked slow voice. Snapping out of her thoughts, outer Moka turn in the direction to seeing Ichigo on the ground with his arms tied behind his back. The black haired woman was standing before him, sheathing her sword back in place and staring at Ichigo with a calculative look in her eyes.

"I sent him to Soul Society," She replied in a clam voice. "It's called a soul burial, in your language I believe you call it 'going to heaven'. It is one of a shinigami's duties."

Ichigo just looked at her in confusion, not getting a thing where she was going with this. "What are you talking about?" He asked, getting a bit annoyed. "I already told you that I do not believe this shinigami busy you're talking about."

The woman glared at him before reaching into her robe, which Moka and the others finally notice that closely resembled what Ichigo usually wears. I will kindly explain with illustrations so that a brat like you can understand."

"I'm not a brat you bitch!"

If the woman was insulted by that, she didn't bother even acknowledging it. "Shut up and listen," She held up two fingers, gaining a serious gaze on her face. "Now in the world, there are two types of spirits." Moka and the other suddenly sweat dropped and seeing the poorly draw images the black haired woman held up. "One is called a plus and is the most common spirit; you can say that the ghosts you usually see are these. And the other spirits are called Hollows, and these attack living beings and dead beings alike and eat their souls. These are what you call 'evil spirits'." The black haired woman looked up an Ichigo, "Do you have any questions so far?"

"Ummm..." The orange haired teen drew out, with a sweat drop forming on the back of his head. "Can I start by asking why your drawing's suck so badly?" He was about to say something else, but was cut off as the black haired woman drew to lines across his face. "You bitch! Just because I can't move that doesn't give you the right to do this?"

The woman chuckled darkly, twirling the marker she had in her hands. "I will continue with the explanation your highness, Mr. Barom." She became serious again as she looked at Ichigo, "We shinigami have two duties, one is to guide pluses to Soul Society using a soul burial as you have just seen minutes ago. The second duty is to extinguish hollows, that is my current mission."

Ichigo looked up at her from where he was; finally seem to have rubbed the drawn mustache off his face. "Wait a minute..." Picking his head up, he glared at the woman a bit. "If you came here on your mission, does that mean the thing called a hollow is around here?" He asked.

The woman looked at him with a raise eyebrow, "That would be the case."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" Ichigo snapped, getting a shocked looked from the woman before him. "If that thing is still out there, then go kill it!"

"Well you see..." I do not know why, but I cannot feel its presence anymore."

"What the heck do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked

The woman was about to answer his question, but she paused as she looked over at Ichigo's desk. She gain a look of interest before she walked over towards the desk; Moka and the other just stayed where they were and looked on. They heard an intake of breath and looked back at Ichigo, to see that the orange hair teen and a shock look on his face for some reason. Moka and others were confused at this, wondering why he was so shocked all of a sudden. Looking back in the direction of the woman, they looked as she picked up a fairly large picture off his desk.

"What have we here?" She asked with a smirk. "I see you are a ladies man, taking a picture with your girlfriend and your baby sister."

Ichigo glared at her, "Let go of that picture if you know what's good for you!" He snapped.

The woman smirked and turns the picture in Ichigo and the other's direction, when they saw the picture; Moka's and the others eyes widen at what they saw. Inside the frame was a picture of both Ichigo and Moka smiling widely, in both their arms and squeeze close to them was a baby that looked exactly like Kumiko. Both Moka's eyes widen at seeing that picture before, both knowing the exact time and date they had went to take that picture. She still after all these years had the picture with her, it was the only thing she had to view them still has a family through the four years she thought Ichigo was dead.

"So is this pretty little girl your girlfriend?" The black haired woman asked. "And are you two trying to look like a family with your baby sister in the picture?" She chuckled a bit. "Never knew a brat like you could want a family so early in your age."

"THAT IS MY FAMILY!" Ichigo snapped darkly at her. "That baby you keep thinking is 'my sister' is my daughter!"

The black haired woman looked at him in shock, "You can't be serious can you?"

"And why would I lie about something like this?" Ichigo asked annoyed. "Can't you see that the baby as both traits of me and the girl in the picture."

It only took the woman a second to look at the picture before she looked back at the orange haired teen. "Where is this girl and daughter of yours at?" She asked.

A sad look fell over Ichigo face, before he glared at her. "I'm not worried about the girl at all," He snapped a bit darkly. "The only thing I'm worried about is my daughter, but after something happen both her and my daughter disappeared."

"The way you sound, it seems like you hat this girl for some reason."

"I have a damn good reason to hate her for what she did." Ichigo answered, "Taking my daughter was something that she had no right to do."

"What happen between you two too cause this?"

Ichigo looked away, "I do not want to talk about that."

'_So it's true,'_ Both Moka's thought. '_He did hate us for taking Kumiko away from him.'_ Both of them shut their eyes, trying to suppress the shame they were still feeling. They still could not see why Ichigo would still care for them, even after what she did to him and still is putting him through even more pain. Each memory they saw, they didn't know how much more they were going to be able to take. But they couldn't give up know! They wanted to see what Ichigo went through for four years without either her or Kumiko with him. Both of them was cut off as a roar of something cut them off, they stopped in their thoughts to see Ichigo with a shock look on his face along with sweat dripping down his face.

Moka and the others looked at the woman to see she had a thoughtful look on her face, seemly thinking about something. The way she was acting, they all could tell that she did not hear the huge roar that sounded through the house they were all in. "What's wrong with her?" Kurumu asked. "Can't she hear that large roar?"

"I don't think she can Kurumu," Ruby said, looking on to see what was going to happen next.

"It as if a great power is blocking my senses," The woman said low.

"HEY SHINIGAMI!" Ichigo shouted.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the woman looked at Ichigo with a questionable look on his face. "What do you want?" she asked.

"What do you mean what?" Ichigo shouted at her. "Didn't you hear that huge voice just now?"

"Huge voice?" The woman asked. "When did..." She was cut off as another loud roar rung through the house, even louder than the last. Her eyes widen in alarm at finally hearing it, "That noise... that's defiantly the noise of a hollow."

"KYAAAHHHH!" A suddenly scream tore through the room, causing both the black haired woman and Ichigo to look towards the door.

"... That's Yuzu's voice!" Ichigo chocked out.

"Who's Yuzu?" Kurumu asked, looking at Lilith for an answer.

"_**Yuzu is one of Ichigo's baby sister's name.**_" Inner Moka answered, finally specking up.

Tsukune glanced towards the sliver haired vampire, suddenly remembering something. "Is that the one he said was blown up?" He asked. Inner Moka nodded to him, but did not turn in his direction to look him in the eyes. This cause the brown haired boy to frown, but he quickly turn back towards what was happen before him just to see a black haired little girl drop to the ground. Looking at her closely, he could see scratch marks on her and blood as well.

Dropping towards the ground, the black haired woman checked over the little girl before sighing in relief. "Do not worry, she is just unconscious." She told him, "her soul is still..." She stopped in what she was saying a looked over towards Ichigo, too see that he was struggling to get his arms from behind his back. "STOP IT YOU FOOL! What do you think you're doing? You cannot release the incantation with human powers! If you force it, your soul will..." She trailed off in shock to see Ichigo roar in rage before something seems to shatter behind his back.

Ichigo glared forward, not specking a word to the woman before grabbing a hold of a baseball bat. He didn't even stop before rushing out of his room, heading directly towards where his sister told him to go. Moka and the other's followed him, not wanting to miss anything that was going on with what was happening. Both Moka's and looks of worry on their faces as they rushed after Ichigo, followed by Tsukune and the others who were close behind her. Outer Moka looked down in her arms to see Kumiko clutching onto her shirt, a bit scared a hearing the roar they hear a minute ago.

Coming to a stop at the end of the stair case, they looked around to see the house destroyed and a huge hole close by the kitchen. They looked around and stopped on a man that was face down on the ground seemly knocked out or unconscious, he was also laying in what looked like his own blood. Hearing a roar all of a sudden, they looked to see Ichigo rushing towards something that looked... they gasped at what they saw the orange haired teen rushing at. It was something neither of them had ever seen before in their lives, standing at a height that towered over all them. The thing was spotted in black spots that connect with each other; it also closely resembled a fish with a weird skull like mask on its face.

"What the hell is that?" Tsukune asked in fear, taking a step back in fear. Kurumu and the other's weren't doing well either, each of them having a look of fear in their eyes. The only ones that seem to be controlling themselves was Inner Moka, Gin, and Outer Moka, but the pink haired vampire was trembling a bit at what she was seeing only a couple of feet away from her. They watched as Ichigo jumped up a swung the bat towards the large creature, but was quickly back handed away from it in a instant. They paused for a moment and heard the thing roar, but some of them were too scared to move from where they were standing.

"_**Tsk,**_" Inner Moka growled out before rushing forward, not wanting to waste her time standing there like a dummy. Gin smirked a bit before rushing after her, leaving the others to get over their fear and rush after the two. When they got there, they saw Ichigo standing before the large creature with a smirk on his face, all the fear he once had was completely gone.

"What is he doing?" Outer Moka asked, worry traced in every word. "If he stands there he's going to get killed!"

"Clam down Moka-san," Lilith said. "You must remember that this is nothing but a memory of the past; Kurosaki-sama as already live through this and much more." She smiled at the pink haired vampire, "There's no need for you to be worried about him."

Moka smiled a bit, "I know Lilith-san." She looked back at Ichigo, "But I just can't help but be worried about him."

"And nothing's wrong with that," Lilith said. "You are Kurosaki-sama's mate."

Any other time; Moka would have blushed a being called Ichigo's mate of all things. But after knowing what she was putting him through, she didn't think she even deserve to be called his mate. Being mated to someone means you will never hurt them, be with them for the rest of your life and love only him. But that was something she wasn't doing, she was being nothing of the sort of being a mate to him. She didn't deserve to be call his mate, with her still having love for Tsukune even though she was with Ichigo.

"Hey you," Ichigo called out, the smirk still across his face. "You want my soul right?" He pointed towards his chest and glared at the hollow. "Then fight me face to face you bastard! No one else as anything to do with this! Trying killing me and taking my soul!" He shouted with anger.

"What he just did was foolish!" Ruby stated. "That hollow is far stronger than him, but he his deliberately drawing that thing near him, knowing that there is no possible way for him to kill it."

"That's just the way he is." Outer Moka said softly, "he didn't care if he die in any process, as long as it met protecting what was close to him." Ruby and the other said nothing, turning back in the direction to see the black haired woman wounded. The black haired woman looked at Ichigo, watching as he slammed his fist into the ground.

She sighed, before looking him back at him. "Do you wish to save your family?" She asked.

Ichigo eyes widen at that, "Is there a way?" he asked. "Tell me if there's a way to save my family!"

The woman pulled herself up to a sitting pushing before pointing her sword directly at Ichigo chest, causing the boy to look at her in confusion. "You must... become a shinigami," She said.

Ichigo looked at her in shock, "What?" He stuttered out in shock. "What are you saying? How can I become a shinigami?"

The black haired woman winced before answering, "You can. All you have to do is pierce the middle of your chest with this zanpakuto, and I will insert half of my shinigami powers into you. That way you will attain the power of a shinigami temporarily and will be able to fight the hollow on equal terms."

Ichigo still looked shock, as if wondering if this was okay to do. "Is it really okay to do something like that?" He asked.

The woman sighed, "I do not know." She answered him truthfully, "'of course this is a plan set up anticipating your high spiritual pressure. The percentage of success is not high; if it fails you will die." She glared at him, "however, there is no other way! There is no time to deliberate."

"Ichigo," a voice called out. "Where are you Ichigo?"

Ichigo turn around to see his sister calling him on the ground, eyes still close like she was having a nightmare. Moka and the others gained a sad looked as they looked at the orange haired little girl, feeling sorry that she had to suffer something like this. "Yuzu... are you having a scary dream?"

"Don't come... it's dangerous..." The girl spoke smiling for some reason, "hurry and get away... Ichigo."

Something seems to snap in Ichigo, making the said boy smirk for some reason. Moka and the others just looked at him, wondering why he was smirking all of a sudden. "Give me that sword shinigami," He said. "Let's give that idea of yours a try."

"Watch closely," Lilith spoke up. "This is the very moment that changes Kurosaki-sama's life forever."

Yukari stared at the fairy, "What do you mean by that, desu?" She asked. The small fairy said nothing and kept looking at the scene before her.

"Just watch and you will see."

Turning back towards what was going on; they only had a moment to glance before the entire area lit up in a bluish was light. Each of them covers their eyes, not being able to see as the light cause each of them to go blind for a moment. When the light clear and they could see again, they were shocked at what they saw before them. Roaring and rushing towards the hollow, was Ichigo dress in similar cloths they mostly saw him where. They looked in his hands to see him grasping a huge sword, not a big as the one he usually carries around, but large enough for them to look at it in awe.

"REALIZE THE MISTAKE OF MESSING WITH MY FAMILY, FISH FACE!" Ichigo roared in anger. With a quick downward slash across the face, the hollow only had enough time to roar before it seemly vanish into thin air. Both Moka's let out a sigh of relief that they didn't even know they were holding. They both looked at the orange haired teen just as the moment the whole area turn black.

Inner Moka turn towards the small fairy with a glare on her face, "_**What do you think you're doing?**_" She snapped. "_**That can't be the last of that memory? I want to know the name of that woman that gave Ichigo is powers!**_"

Lilith chuckled nervously at that, "Sorry about that Moka-san, but that was the last bit of that memory." She said, "But if you're so worry about the woman's name. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki, the woman that changes Kurosaki-sama's life form that moment on." Both Moka's twitch at that, but didn't say anything about what the small fairy had said.

The area around the glow bluish white again, a moment later they were back around Karakura surrounded by what looked like creatures similar to what attack Ichigo's house. From where she was standing; Yukari couldn't help but shake in fear at seeing the creatures before her. Even though she knew it was nothing but a memory, she couldn't help but think that the hollows were just gazing at her and no one else. She shook in fear at that, steeping towards Tsukune and wrapping her arms around his waist. Feeling someone wrapping their arms around him; Tsukune looked down and smiled as he saw Yukari. He smiled a bit at the girl and rubbed her shoulder, trying himself to shake the fear he was feeling.

"Where are we?" Gin asked, looking around.

"We're close to an open area in Karakura Town right now." Lilith informed them, "This is another memory of where Ichigo learned about his powers and overcome something to protect."

"What do you mean by that?" Mizore asked.

Lilith glances at them before turning her gaze forward. "The only memoires Zangetsu-sama are going to show you are the only important one's that change Kurosaki-sama's life. Each one will show you an emotion onto why Kurosaki-sama's wields his powers in the first place."

The other's nodded at that, getting what the small fairy was trying to tell them. They looked forward, seeing Ichigo standing next to someone who was dress in a school uniform similar to Ichigo's. Both of them were looking up a something, following their looks upward, each of them eyes widen a the large monster that was triple the size of the previous one they saw. The thing before them was easily towering over everything before it, easily probably taller them most buildings each of them as saw.

"What is that thing?" Tsukune asked in fear. "It looks nothing like the last one we saw?"

Kurumu to back up in fear; never seeing anything so big before,"... I don't know Tsukune." She stuttered out, '_Just what kind of things as Kurosaki been fighting before he came to Yokai Academy?' _She thought to herself.

"That is a Menos Grande," Lilith said, "It's hundreds of hollow gather up into one being."

"You're telling me that thing is hundreds of hollow's all into one?" Ruby asked in shock.

"I have no reason to lie to you," Lilith said before looking back at the scene before them.

They each paused when they felt the area get dark a bit, then lighting up in a red light that covered the area. They each turn around to see the hollow gathering a red ball at the center of its mouth, something similar to what Ichigo had fired at Moka's father months ago. Looking towards Ichigo, they saw him rushing towards the huge hollow with a determine look on his face. Outer Moka gasp, the worry was coming back toward her in full force at seeing Ichigo rushing towards the huge hollow.

"What is he doing?" Yukari asked, glancing from where she was. "Why is he rushing towards that thing?"

"Just watch and you'll see why he is doing it." Gin answered her.

The instant those words left Gin's mouth, the hollow release the huge ball of energy that race towards a surprise looking Ichigo. The orange haired teen only had a moment to raise his blade before the energy slammed into his sword, causing the ground under him to cave and crack in. The backlash of the energy caused a shockwave, blowing a huge amount of wind pressure towards them. Covering her eyes a bit and looking forward; inner Moka could help but feel amaze at what she was seeing before her. She couldn't believe that this was what Ichigo was going through while she wasn't with him anymore.

'_So this is what you have been doing while I wasn't with you Ichigo._' She said to herself, '_It seems like you didn't let that incident with my parent hold you down like I thought it did. I was wrong to even thing something like that.'_

"Is this all you have for me you bastard?" Ichigo asked smirking. He raised his zanpakuto inch by inch, gaining more ground as each second passed. Tsukune and the other were amazed at what they were seeing, not believing how Ichigo was able to gain ground on that blast that was raining down on him like a hellish storm. Ichigo grunted, pushing harder and harder and glaring at the huge hollow with each step he took. With one final roar of determination, the orange haired shinigami slash upward, creating a huge slash wound across the huge hollows body. Moka and the other's brace themselves as another shockwave tore through the area, making it hard for each of them to see.

"How... how is this possible?" The glass wearing black haired teen said in shock. "Kurosaki... he cut the hollow in half!"

Moka and the others watch as the large hollow seem to roar, soundly wounded as it back away from where Ichigo was standing. They watch as the huge hollow seem to grab the sky and pull it over itself, something that shocked them at seeing. Something like that was sort of amazing to them, be able to do something like that was something that none of the ever heard of doing. With one final roar, the hollow seemly disappeared in what looked like a black hole that appeared behind him. The turn their direction towards Ichigo to see the orange haired teen smirking, looking on as the hollow disappeared from where ever it came from.

"Heh," Raising two finger's in a peace sign. Ichigo screamed in excitement. "VIC... TORY!" He shouted. Tsukune and the other were still shocked at seeing him being what looked like normal, other then what they were usually familiar with seeing him look. Stopping from what he was dong; Ichigo turn towards the black haired teen with a smirk on his face. "Hey, Ishida?" he called out.

"Ichigo..." The boy known as Ishida trailed off.

"Don't you think you should be thanking me for cleaning up your mess?" The ornage haired teen asked still smirking.

Ishida looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I helped you out with what you cause," Ichigo said closely his eyes. "You should be thanking me for doing this..." He trailed off and dropped to the ground.

Both Moka's gasp, and rush forward, both seemly forgetting that this was nothing but a memory from Ichigo's past. But before they could even reach the orange haired teen, the area went black all around them again. They both stopped a looked at each other, snapping out of their worry at seeing Ichigo hurt. They both looked away from each other, trying to get it through both of their heads that this was nothing but a memory. They just had to pull themselves together, because some reason they could tell that worst was coming the further they went into Ichigo's memories.

_Outside, Yokai Academy forest..._

The orange haired vampire sighed to herself as she kept walking behind Ichigo, passing through the silent forest without saying a word to each other. About an hour ago, the two had come back from Ichigo's room to got change his already shredded cloths he was wearing. She had waited outside his room for about fifteen minutes, wondering why the orange haired teen was taking so long to get dress. She glanced at him, looking at the similar but different shihakusho he usually wears when he's not wearing the school uniform.

The shihakusho he was now wearing was similar to the ones he usually wear, the only difference was that the bottom portion was a bit shredded, making it look like flames licking the bottom. The right side was completely gone and from the right side that was gone, he had seemly wrapped the top portion of his entire upper body in white bandages. He still had the black and white body armor that was around his neck, ankles, and wrist, the only thing that was added was a long strap or armor that went down his entire right arm. The last thing he had put on was a long light brown coat that flare out as the wind blew, it also being shredded at the bottom like flames.

Looking closely at the thing, she saw what look like a large pendent that had some kind of symbol on it. From where she was standing and what she knew about a lot of clans in the Youkai world, she had never seen that clan symbol before. The only think she could go with this was that Ichigo had been given that from a longtime friend, or a mentor passing down something to him. She wanted to ask him where he had got it from, but she knew he would he spare her a glance to even answer her. She sighed to herself at that, knowing that he had every right to not wanting to talk to her after what she had done.

She couldn't blame no one like she would have usually done, everything she had did and been done to herself was no one's fault but her own. She knew from the start when he effortless stops her blow from the first time she saw him in four years, that she had no way of beating him if she tried. He had through her away like she was nothing but a toy, something that made her angry just thinking about it. She took pride in her strength, even though she knew she couldn't beat her sister, she could feel herself getting stronger as each day pass. To her sister and out of the little group they had formed, she was the second strongest out of all them.

Even though he did even bother to even be close to them other than Moka, there was no doubting that Ichigo was by far the strongest out of all them. She felt a bit scared that if he wanted to, he could erase them all with a care in this world. She felt a bit sick to herself for being scared of him, but after almost being killed by him by her own foolish mistake, that was something that she could not help. She had never felt something so power, so sicken that it was suffocating her just being near him. In the last four years, just how power had Kurosaki had become? From what she had witness from him, deep down in her should, she knew that was if the tip of his power.

She looked up at him and glance right into his cold chocolate brown eyes, not seeing an ounce of fear or hesitation in them. They were probably heading to a place where they could be leaded into a trap, where hundreds or maybe thousands of his enemies are probably waiting for him. But none of that seem to even cross his mind, the only thing that seem to be on his mind right now his getting back this 'Nel' person he's seemly worried about. That was another thing that surprise Kokoa; she never would have thought that Kurosaki could care for anyone other than Kumiko. But the way he was acting and wanting to go to Shinjuku by himself to save this Nel, she could see that he truly care for her.

From what she remembered, he had said that he considered Nel like a second daughter to him and a dear friend all at the same time. She was curious on who this woman was, maybe she could get some answer on what Ichigo was like these past four years or the time she has been knowing him. She could have just stayed back with the others and watch Kurosaki's memories, but she thought that she could do better here with him. She may not be as much help as she might want to, but this was the only thing she could do without apologizing to him directly. She might feel stupid and sorry for what she had been doing to him, but she wasn't going to allow herself to apologies to him directly, her pride as a vampire would not let herself do something like that.

"So how do you plan on getting us to Shinjuku without taking the bus?" She asked, finally getting tired of the completely silent between them.

Ichigo glance at her for a second, his cold eyes looking over her before looking in front of them again. "I do not wish for you too speck at all right now," He told her coldly. "I see no reason in why Moka wanted you to come with me in the first place after I almost killed you weeks ago." he glared at her darkly, "if you piss me off just once, nothing will stop me from ripping you in two."

Kokoa shiver in fear, looking into his eyes seeing that he was telling nothing but the truth. She could see that if she made on fatal mistake at pissing him off, she knew she was not going to live through if he suddenly went berserk on her again. She shuddered a bit, before glaring at him. "I was only asking how we were going to get there!" She snapped but softly. "Since the bus is the only way to get to the human world from this school, I was only wondering how you were going to get us there."

Ichigo smirked a bit, "That is something you need not worry about." Raising his left hand for Kokoa to see, the orange haired vampire watch as black youki seems to circle around Ichigo's left hand. "I have a technique that can practically send me anywhere I want between the four worlds," He answered.

Kokoa looked at him in confusion, "what do you mean four worlds?" She asked him. "I thought it was only the human world, and the youkai world? Your saying they have two more dimension out there that we don't know about?"

Again the orange haired shinigami glared at her, making her step back a bit in fear of him attack her. "What do you mean 'we' don't know about?" He snorted at her before continue on where he was going. "If you would have stayed back with those annoying friends of yours, then you might have learn about the other two."

Kokoa glared at him, "Onee-sama wanted me to come with you." She snarled a bit, before a clam sad look fell over her eyes. "And I just wanted to see if I could hold up to everything I have been doing to you since you arrived here."

"You could have just apologies to me," The orange haired shinigami replied. "But I guess that feeble vampire pride of yours do not want you to step on a common level." He snorted at that, "you have a long way to go to think that other people in this world will care about you being royalty. Not a damn thing about you being a vampire or higher states will matter on the battle field. It's either you kill your enemy before he or she does, or be killed because of your arrogance."

Kokoa snorted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring lightly at the orange haired shinigami before her. "Your one to talk," She sneered lightly. "You're the most arrogant person I have ever met in my life!"

"I'm not arrogant." Ichigo replied coldly, "I just beat every last one of your friends down when they think they can beat me when they attack." He snorted, "they should already know that they have no possible way to beat me." He glanced at her with cold eyes, "it's not arrogance, but a fact."

"You almost died by my father," Kokoa said. "So even with being more power than us, you can still be beaten by someone on a higher level than my father."

Ichigo chuckled darkly at that, causing the orange haired vampire by his side to gain a cold feeling at the pit of her stomach. "Someone on a higher level than your father?" He began. "I was holding back a lot of my power when I fought your father?"

Kokoa's eyes widen a large fraction at that, not being able to process the words she had just heard from the man before her. The fight between her father and Kurosaki was one of the most amazing things she had ever saw, if he was holding back, she couldn't help but shiver fear at that. Just how power could he really be if he was holding back against someone like her father? She thinking about it made the fear in her system grow even more. What he just said couldn't be possible! What he did at her father's castle was something short of amazing, no one had ever beaten her father accept Akasha-san. But seeing him beating her father, and then saying that he was still holding back, she just couldn't help but shiver in fear.

"But..." She stuttered out. "The way you were fighting was like you were using all of your power to do so."

Ichigo snorted, "I was actually using all the power I was allowing myself to use at the current moment. I wasn't even using the full power of my shikai," He glanced at her. "The only time I did use the full power of my shikai was when I fired a Getsuga Tensho at him, and even then he was struggling to hold it back."

"But why did you use more of your power if you could have beaten my father like you were?" Kokoa asked. Even though learning about the defeat of her father was humiliating, she wanted to just know why if he could beat her father then and there, then why did he use his full power.

"I was carless at first." Ichigo replied, "I wanted to prove to that bastard that I could match and over power him at any given moment I wanted to. He surprises me to know he had a release state of all things, I should have taken him out before he even releases it."

Kokoa chuckled a bit, "so even you could make careless mistakes." She receives no answer or harsh remark, which confused her. Looking up, she saw Ichigo glaring in front of him for some odd reason. Follow his direction of where he was looking; she became even more confused when she saw nothing there. "What are you looking at Kurosaki?" She asked.

The orange haired shinigami didn't bother answering her; he was too focusing on trying to find out who the seven spiritual pressures were in front of them. He didn't recognize either of them, since when he shown up here he did a full scan of the entire Academy to know all around him. But the seven before him wasn't a part of the Academy, he could also feel killer intent flaring out of every last one. He scoffed a bit, not in the least imitated with the weak killer intent these weakling's were releasing. If they thought that they were scaring him, then every last one of them was for a rude awakening.

"You seven weakling's can come out now." He called out coldly to them, "I could feel you even before you enter this damn forest. So there was no point in you trying to hide in the first place," He said.

Kokoa just looked at him in confusion, "what are you talking about Kurosaki I..." She trailed of when she felt seven youkai releasing killer intent close by. The orange haired vampire tense; shifting herself into a stance.

Ichigo looked at her, "I see you finally felt them." He turns back around towards the front, "try not to get in my way if you can't fight. I you can't fight, then stay directly behind me."

Kokoa head snapped towards Ichigo in shock, not believing that he would try to protect her. "Are you trying to protect me?"

Ichigo snorted at that, "if you can fight then fight, but if you can't just stay the hell away from the fighting if you can do that."

For some odd reason she did not know of herself; Kokoa couldn't help but smirk as she looked at the orange haired shinigami. There was no way of looking around it, the man in front of her who she thought was a monster... just try to protect her just now. He might have twisted his words around so she couldn't get what he was saying, but he couldn't lie to her when she just heard what he said just seconds ago. But even with that; she was never backing down from a fight from anyone! And she'll be damn if she started it now of all things. Whoever it was that Kurosaki just scene, she was going to give anyone of them a beating to even dare they could fight on par with her.

"So you found us even though we hide our youki from your senses," A voice said closely in on the two. They heard a dark chuckle before a teen around Ichigo age walk out of the forest, standing around the same height as Ichigo. "Lord Alexander wasn't lying about you be very good feeling out spiritual pressures." The brown haired teen said.

'_This guy...'_ Ichigo thought, glaring at the tall individual before him. For some odd reason that the orange haired shinigami did not know of, this person reminded him too much of Aizen to his liking. Seconds later, Ichigo watch as five other guys came walked out of the forest and stood next to the Aizen look alike, the last one to come out of the forest was a girl with a smile on her face. Ichigo snorted at her, if she thinks she could hide that sadistic nature under that smile before him, and then she was truly foolish to think she could. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed a bit as he looked at the four, seeing that each of them had on Quincy outfits. Seeing those outfits cause Ichigo to snarl in rage, griping Tenro tightly in his right hand.

"Who the hell are you seven?" Ichigo asked darkly. "And why are you wearing fucking Quincy outfits?"

The brown haired teen step forward; fixing his glasses and smirking at Ichigo. "Sorry about that," he apologies. "My name is Kaneshiro Hokuto, and we are a group called ANTI-THESIS."

Kokoa's eyes widen at that familiar name, she raised her right hand upward and an instant her familiar appeared in her hands, already changed into its mace form. "What the hell are you doing on these school grounds you sadistic bastard!" Kokoa asked in rage. Ichigo just looked at her, but said nothing and let her continue. "When my sister kick your ass you were banish from the academy for eternity for what you did."

Hokuto Kaneshiro chuckled, looking the orange haired vampire directly in the eyes. "You referred to as 'sister'." He said, "I can presume that your sister is Moka Akashiya?"

Kokoa growled, "What is it to you?" She snarled.

The brown haired teen shook his head, "nothing at all really, just happy that I will be able to take revenge on your sister by killing you."

Kokoa glare darken at that, her eyes glowing red as she looked at the man before her. "_**I would really like to see you try that you bastard!**_" She snapped at him. She was about to rush forward without thinking, trying to kill the bastard before her as quickly as possible. But she was stopped as a hand pulled right in front of her; she paused for a moment and looked up to see Ichigo glaring darkly at Hokuto. She gulped at seeing the dark look in his eyes, both glowing with rage as he gritted his teeth together. Something was wrong with him, she didn't know why he was so angry all of a sudden, but she didn't want to be in his way when he unleashed all hell on them.

"Why the hell are you wearing Quincy outfits?" Ichigo asked darkly.

Hokuto chuckled, throwing his arms in the air and looking Ichigo in the eyes with a dark smirk on his face. "I thought it was completely obvious from what we were wearing," He said. "We have sworn are completely loyalty to his majesty without fail." He smirked darkly as he looked directly into Ichigo's eyes, "and the first taste he gave us was to wipe you of this world."

As soon as those words left Hakuto's mouth, a fierce shockwave of wind slammed directly into him. He gritted his teeth a bit and slammed both of his feet into the ground, trying to keep his foot together without falling onto the ground. Smirking a bit, he stood up directly and looked up to see Ichigo shrouded in darkness. The only think he could see was Ichigo slowly taking the nodachi out of his sheathe, the blade itself was glowing a dark red just like Ichigo's now blood red eyes. The other's around Hokuto seem to shake a bit, but held themselves together as Ichigo pulled the now glowing red Tenro out of its sheathe.

"Very impressive Kurosaki Ichigo," Hokuto complimented. "But do you think that will be enough to defeat us?"

"_**You sided yourself with that bastard Alexander**__**,**_" Ichigo said darkly. "_**There is no other way but to pull you into the afterlife for making a foolish mistake like that. Each and every last one of you will be slaughtered by me.**_"

Taking a step back, the orange haired vampire couldn't help but looking at Ichigo in fear. She had never seen him act like this before; this feeling around him was much darker then what she had felt from him since the incident. Her grip on her mace slacking, making the large item drop to the ground with a large thump. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that her familiar flew to her shoulder, or that it was trying to speak to her. The only thing her eyes were focus on was this... devil that stood before her, a devil that was ready to tear and completely destroy the seven that was before him.

A devil had been unleashed... and there was no way of stopping it.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter 15**_

_**Author Notes: **_I already know that I have a lot of people wanting to kick my ass for taking so long to update. Really sorry about that but I had to get ready to go back to college and ready myself for a storm as well. I hope this chapter was enough to satisfy all of you until I get the next one out around next week. Sorry about that but I don't have all that time like I use to now since I'm back in school, but I will not be giving up on this fic. Just hope you will enjoy this along with the next slaughtered that will be happening in chapter sixteen.

Sesshomaru vs. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto

_**Victor: **_Captain-Commander

_**Reason: **_I'm sorry, but I really don't see no way of Sesshomaru winning against this badass old guy. Yamamoto his leagues of combat experience in front of him, along with be so much faster than the demon lord. One quick flick of Ryūjin Jakka and it's all over for Sesshomaru, that is what I think will happen. All you might have other opinions on that, but I'm just saying what I think might happen.

Dangai Ichigo vs. BM Naruto

Now, people might instantly say that Naruto is stronger and better because he mange to block five other bijiudama's and destroy a mountain. I really find it funny that people think that Naruto's stronger when he had to fire off his most powerful attack to destroy a mountain, when Ichigo did it by just swinging Tensa Zangetsu. The other funny thing is that he didn't even generally swing in the direction of the mountain, or look like he was either trying to either. Dust and debris were left over when Naruto accomplish this, but as I remember from Ichigo and Aizen's fight, when Ichigo swung at a mountain, he completely wipe a mountains existence from the plan of the world. Nothing was left after he did that, and the badass thing about it that he did that when he as in a Karakura Town that the Soul Society created.

I just wondered what he could do if he was in the human world when he did that. Also Naruto can only stay in that form for five minutes, what's stopping Ichigo from dodging the blast or outright taking it like he did Aizen's cero? Just give me your thoughts on this and tell me who you think will win.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**_**: Chi no Joo**__** (**__Blood Queen__**)**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

**Pairings:** IchigoxMoka

**Rating:** M

_**Author Notes: **_No excuse whatsoever I have to be out of commission for two months without writing a damn thing on Eclipse. I should get my ass wipe for this! So who ever gets a chance to meet me then I give them full permission to do what you got to do. Other than with everything I just said, i would like to say that I did have a bit of a reason on why I'm so late (very) to update Eclipse. My jobs hours started to increase, which is good and also bad for my time to be writing. The other is that I kind of got a case of a small writer's block the beginning of the first two weeks I didn't update, but I quickly got over that.

_**Author Notes 2: **_Not mad, not even faze by most of the words some of you have been saying about this fic. Many others like it a lot so I will keep writing this for their sake, just want to tell you a few things that you want get confused. When I post the first chapter of this fic, I put the two main genres that I will be focusing on throughout this fic. Some of you seem to really be forgetting that for some odd reason, so let me be the person to remind you about it. The two main focus genre's that this story is about is Angst, and Drama. I work with a lot of other's as you can see but those two are the main one's I been dealing with for the last fifteen chapter's. So please don't tell me to get rid of it, because that is something that I will not do no matter what you say about this fact.

I'm not mad at all really; just think that people are getting a bit confused on what the genre of this fic is. I'm not making this story emo, because I really don't know what the hell that means in the first place. I think it means gay for some odd reason, and in NO WAY am I going to make Ichigo gay if that's what you want. If you want a gay fic, then I suggest you go read the thousands of NaruSau fic's out there and enjoy yourself to your heart's content. So I'm just asking, please don't tell me to change the genre of what I have been doing for the last past fifteen chapters, if you don't like the fic at all then please go read something else.

_**Author Notes 3: **_The _**main**_ reason on why I've been late really on trying to update Eclipse is because I wanted to know where I was going to go with this. I just don't want it to be a one story thing and be over and done with it like a lot of other's (good damn authors) have done. I wrote a lot of summaries and some of them I did not like at all, but after a while I choose about a good four on what I wanted. My fic Eclipse as been changed into a series from now on, starting with Eclipse being the first into it. The second, I will leave as a secret for you to find out when I start writing it. Thanks and sorry for the long wait and hope you enjoy!

_**Grammar and other crazy things:**_ Ok, I'm not going to even lie and say this is someone else's fault because it's all mind with this one. Some people have been telling me that Microsoft is something that barley works to fix mistakes, but this is the only thing that I have to use. I will start to finally re-read over the chapter's to make sure there as good as I can make them, if there still fuck up then I'm really sorry about that. Other than that, thank ever last one of you for reading my fic and I'm glad you all enjoy it. Again I'm sorry about the late update, but I'm very busy with the first month of college and now I have to deal with all this hurricane damage to my house. So updates might not be as fast as they use to be like in the summer.

Another thing, I have finally found out the leader of the Quincy's name after all this time. Now I'm going to have to go back through all my chapters and put the bastard's real name after this. Man I'm such a dumbass! Maybe I should have waited until they gave out his name but I might just keep the Alexander name.

_**Warning: **_Eclipse is about to get a lot darker! Ichigo will be doing something's that most of you will not like. Just hope you enjoy and all will be explained further down the line. Enjoy!

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse**_

_How?_

_That was the only question Kurosaki Ichigo asked himself as he glared murderously at the black haired Vandenreich leader and the brown haired shinigami traitor. Tensa Zangetsu was clutched tightly in his hands; the entire length of the nodachi was covered completely in black reiatsu. His entire face was covered in his hollow mask; his cold yellow eyes were set into cold fury with nothing but the death of the two men that was standing mere yards away from him. Nothing else was on his mind except making sure these two suffered the ultimate consequences for what they done, and he was going to make sure that he was the only one that gave them their deaths. The orange haired shinigami had never truly wanted to kill anyone, he only killed to protect his friends and make sure the enemy would never try to come back after any of his friends._

_He shifted his eyes a bit and curse angrily at the thought, none of that matter now since every last one of his friends and family were dead. He couldn't protect any of his friends! Every single one of them ended up dying trying to protect him of all people. Even after days of their deaths, the orange haired shinigami still could not understand on why they would sacrifice their lives to protect someone like him. Each of them had so much to live for, but none of that matter now since every last one of them met their death because of these two bastards desire for revenge. He suddenly clenched his teeth in anger, tightening his grip around Tensa Zangetsu more as he thought on about his now dead friends and family._

_Everything that solely happen these passed weeks were solely this bastards fault! It angered him even more as he thought about it. Ichigo snorted in disgust at that, just thinking about what the bastard and his pawns kept spreading. What do they know of peace? What do these bastards know of keeping Hollows from eating souls and keeping the cycle running? The orange haired shinigami growled at hearing the constant reminder of every fucking Quincy bastard that he had cut down. Keeping his eyes narrowed and looking around him, he saw the once proud town now laid in nothing but destruction and the smell of death. Hollow's and these damn thing's they try to call Quinces swarmed around him, each of them charging up their attacks in hopes of finally killing the one threat to their king's. _

_By having so many against him, they think he would faultier and only try and find a way to escape this hell hole he was in. His grip on Tensa Zangetsu tighten in rage, if anyone of these fifthly bastards of nothing but pawns thought he was going to try to run, then each and every last one of them were sadly mistaken. He wasn't leaving this place until every last one of them were dead by his hands, even if he died by the wounds he suffered, nothing was going to satisfy him until he erase every last one of their existence of the face of the world. _

_But even with all his threats and vows, Ichigo knew that his body wasn't going to be able to last very much longer like he wanted too. Almost all of his reiatsu was gone; the only thing that was keeping him standing was the fuel and drive to see all of them dead before his feet. But every time he was come close to landing a devastating blow on either of these fools, hordes of their foolish pawns would jump in between them just before his blade made contact with either of their bodies. It angered him to no possible end, but there was no possible way he was going to be able to kill thousands of Hollow's and Quinces that swarmed around Karakura in the state his body was in. Maybe from the beginning, if he would attack the hollow's and Quinces before attacking Juha Bach and Aizen, then maybe killing these two would be a lot easier. _

_The orange haired shinigami knew he couldn't' dwell on past mistakes; he had to stay focus on nothing else. If he let his mind dwell on something else, he knew these honor less bastards would use his distraction as an advantage to make the killing blow. To make sure that didn't happen, Ichigo had to find a way to get passed these pawns of theirs. He had already tried to use his speed to get to them, but his but it was futile because each pawn made sure to stay by their master's side._

_He suddenly grinned darkly behind his mask, his dark yellow eyes gleaming darkly with nothing but murderous intent as he stared at everyone he sworn to kill. Shifting his battered body into a predator stance, he shifted Tensa Zangetsu into a reverse grip into his right hand. The only way he could thing of getting passed them was creating a big enough attack to annihilate everything in his path. Making sure that every last pawn was eradicated instantly, making the attack still have enough power to kill both Juha Bach and Aizen._

_Sensing what the orange haired shinigami was planning; Aizen couldn't help but smirk darkly at it. "You truly amaze me Kurosaki Ichigo," He spoke in the same taunting voice that Ichigo hated so much. "Even with every one of your friends, family, comrades of the Soul Society you usually fight with. You still will not give up trying to kill us, even though you know it's futile to even try."_

_Ichigo growled in rage, not believing this bastard had the nerve to even talk to him about what he had done. "Don't you dare say another word to me you traitorous bastard!" The orange haired shinigami snapped in cold fury. "Someone who betrayed his own kind to work with these filth that truly believe their Quinces, have not a god damn thing to say to me."_

_Standing beside the traitorous shinigami, the ancient Quincy couldn't help but chuckle. "Being's that call themselves Quinces?" He asked mockingly, the same cruel smile adorning his face. "What do you mean by those words Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

_Shifting his eyes towards the ancient Quincy, Ichigo couldn't help as the rage he felt increase tenfold. He hated Aizen with every fiber of his soul! He will never forgive the bastard no matter how many years will pass. The sins he committed against his friends, family, and Soul Society was too much to let him leave this world without a tortured death of immense pain. The pain Orihime suffered during her time in Hueco Mundo caused Ichigo's anger to rise more, hating this bastard more for what he had done to her. _

_But him..._

_This heartless... murderous, cold hearted, no honor, no pride, no dignity bastard! None of this would have happen if this bastard would have learned to stay dead. Every death and destruction that happened for the past weeks was mostly his fault! And Ichigo was going to make sure he suffered greatly for each death that he had caused. It was his fault that the entire Soul Society laid in ruins! It was his fault that every single captain of the Gotei thirteen was dead! It was his fault that the place that was supposed to be called heaven was destroyed beyond repair. It was his fault that nameless shinigami suffered, that battled with everything they had, died without any remorse giving to them. Every last single person that died because of this bastard and his army will pay with their lives for what they had done._

_Ichigo stood tall, seemly for a moment forgetting everything about his plan, pointing Tensa Zangetsu directly at the Vandenreich Leader with blood lust in his eyes. The orange haired shinigami wanted to kill this man so badly he could feel it in his blood, practically boiling and shifting each time he spent looking at him. "__**DON'T FUCK WITH ME!**_" _He roared in rage. "You and this pathetic army of yours don't even deserve to be called Quincy!"_

_If he was disrespected in anyway, the tall Vandenreich leader didn't let a single shred of it show on his face. The only thing he did was rear his head back and chuckled darkly for a second, before looking at Ichigo with a dark smirk on his face. "Are you mad Kurosaki Ichigo?" He asked, voice filled with nothing but taunt and mockery. "Are you mad that these so called 'make-believe' Quinces were able to kill every shinigami they face with utmost ease I must say?"_

_As soon as those words left Juha Bach's mouth; Ichigo's eyes seem to dilate in shock fury. A second later, his jaws clenched together tightly, along with him clenching Tensa Zangetsu so hard his pawns began bleeding. With a roar of absolute fury in his eyes and body, Ichigo vanished faster than any shunpo he had every produced since he became a shinigami. Every single person Ichigo had dubbed his enemy eyes widen in alarm, searching desperately for the enraged orange haired shinigami. A black streak shot across the area in an instant, cutting down everything that stood in its way._

_Hollows and Quinces alike didn't even get a chance to scream before their bodies exploded into pieces. Pools of blood splattered across the area, filling fear into every individual the black streak came in contact with just before they died being ripped apart. Juha Bach eyes widen a bit, giving him only an instant to look up to see a black blade of death slamming across the right side of his body. The blow came so fast an unexpected, that the Vandenreich Leader had no time to raise any of his defenses. The black blade of Tensa Zangetsu ran deeply across Juha Bach, tearing a deep gash that started on his right eye to his left hip. _

_The Vandenreich Leader curse himself for his arrogance, before looking at the enraged orange haired shinigami in the eyes. His eyes suddenly widen in surprise at seeing Ichigo's eyes, seeing that they were flickering from dark yellow__,__ to a dark ruby red. He gave a surprise dark smirk, which confused the orange haired shinigami before him. Ichigo's hatred seem to grow at seeing the man smirking face, he took the instant to dig Tensa Zangetsu more into Juha Bach's body. _

"_You want to know why I don't call you pathetic things Quinces." Ichigo suddenly asked through dark intent, his bloodlust seem to grow each second he stood so close to the man before him. "Do you want to know why I think your nothing but a disgrace to your own kind?"_

"_And why is that I may ask?" Ju__ha Back asked in mockery seemly not in the least bit hurt by the jagged deep gash that ran diagonally across his body._

_Ichigo growled at the man that was looking him directly in the eyes; he could see everything that was raging through them. This… bastard didn't care about nothing that he had down to a town on innocent people that had nothing to do with this war; he looked like he enjoyed everything that had happen these last passed weeks. The ancient Quincy was about to say something else, but he was cut off as Ichigo slammed a savage left uppercut into his bottom jaw. The sudden savage blow sent Juha Bach flying into the air, the black haired Quincy only had time to open eyes to see a hand slamming across his neck. He curse and looked directly into the murderous eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo, the absolute rage in Ichigo's eyes caused him to smirk darkly at it. Seeing this, Ichigo roared in fury before slamming the ancient Vandenreich Leader directly into the ground. As soon as they made contact with the ground, the entire area within a mile radius exploded outward, sending a deadly shockwave that tore through every Quincy and Hollow alike that was unfortunate enough to be in its way._

_Seconds later, the smoke that covered the area cleared to show Ichigo standing over Juha Bach with a dark gaze set over his face. He stepped forward and bent down, picking the Vandenreich Leader up by his neck and hosting him over the ground. The orange haired shinigami stared at the man, his shredded Bankai flaring in the night wind that smell of nothing but death and destruction. His sandals were gone, leaving him bare since the week long battle he had been having with both Juha Bach and Aizen. Narrowing his eyes in hatred, he tightens his grip around Juha Bach's neck, causing the man to shift his eyes towards him._

"_The reason why I will never lower myself to call you bastards real Quinces is because not a single one of you bastards have a shred of pride or honor within your bodies." Ichigo spoke darkly and demanding towards the man in his left hand. __"You__ fifthly thing's use devises to be able to steal Bankai's, making sure that a shinigami can't fight you at their full power. None of you win a fight with your own power!" He snapped in rage." Only cowardly tricks to be able to win a fight and using other's Bankai's against them."_

_Juha Bach laughed, but was again cut off as Ichigo head-butted him directly in the face. Memories of Ishida started to flash through his mind, making him remember everything the two had went through. Even if Uryu didn't think he was listening, he had silently listened to everything he said about his race. From what he had learned from his now deceased friend, he knew that not a single one of these bastards was a real Quincy._

"_Is this really the best you can do?" Juha Bach demanded, with a dark highly amused smirk on his face. His vice and tone was laced with nothing but disappointment as he bored into Ichigo's eyes "I expected more from the so-called protector of both worlds."_

_Not a single word was exchanged between the two, the only thing the Vandenreich Leader received as an answer was Tensa Zangetsu blasting outward with an enormous amount of reiatsu. Everything the enormous amount of reiatsu touched was instantly vaporized. The very air around the two seems to crack with nothing but reiatsu, twisting and spinning like an inferno of Black Death. Nothing but cold burning hatred was burning within Ichigo's eyes; nothing else mattered at the moment both seeing this man scream in horror before his entire body was vaporized and his pathetic life flared out. He swung, Tensa Zangetsu cutting through the air at speeds that seem impossible for even a shinigami._

_To engulf in his rage and desire to kill the man before him, Ichigo didn't even notice the enormous bluish white beam of energy racing towards him. It only took him a second for Ichigo to notice it, but it was too late to even try to dodge the blast. With silent fury, the enormous beam of spiritual pressure slammed directly into the orange haired shinigami's side. The blast completely overwhelming him; causing Ichigo to roar in rage as his body was rocket across the area. The blasted continue for a full minute before it washed away, showing a huge trench that traveled a mile within the huge town, just stopping at a large building that was crumbling away._

_Standing close to the crumbling building, a badly beaten and blooded Ichigo picked himself up. He winced slightly, turning his gaze to his left arm and glaring angrily at seeing his left arm. The arm laid in nothing but ruin, completely damaged from top to bottom; he tried to move it but winced in pain as fire like pain raced up his left arm. He cursed angrily at himself, scowling darkly at himself for make such a foolish mistake with Aizen of all people around him. Looking up at hearing chuckling, he looked to see both Aizen and Juha Bach walking towards him, being swarmed by all sides with their pawns and soldiers._

_Stopping just meters away, Aizen looked at Ichigo with dark amusement in his eyes "You truly amaze me Kurosaki Ichigo." He spoke, voice laced with nothing but mockery as he stared at the beaten orange haired shinigami. "Taking a fully charged Hado: 88 with nothing but a damaged arm is no small feat." He smirked a bit, "I must praise you for your somewhat accomplishment."_

"_I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR PRAISE FROM YOU!" Ichigo roared in fury._

"_How disappointing Kurosaki Ichigo." Juha Bach suddenly said, looking down at Ichigo with the same dark smirk on his face. "I had hoped that you would be far better than this," He scoffed a bit. "But what should I expect from a shinigami?"_

_Ichigo roared in fury, seemly forgetting every injury that he had suffered and charged forward towards the two with nothing on his mind but the intent to kill. But his efforts were cut short as thousands of spiritual arrows and cero's slammed into his body. He continue to push forward, even though his body was getting impaled by hundreds of spiritual arrows that manage to pass by his defenses, while he desperately tried to block the others. He only lasted a minute before both his arms were impaled, slamming him directly above the ground and on a crumbling piece of debris. He struggled to break free, but several more spirit arrows slammed into his stomach, impaling him and causing him to gag on his own blood._

"_Are you hurt Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen spoke calmly to him. "Are you angered that no matter what you do, you can never reach us with the power you weld now?" He chuckled. "How_ _unfortunate it is to be in this position, is it not Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo growled in rage at the taunting words the brown haired traitorous shinigami spoke. He tried desperately to break free, but every time he broke free from an arrow, another one would take its place with extreme precision. He was enraged beyond anything that he could do nothing, the two bastards that took everything from him stood right before him, and he could do absolutely nothing! He reared his head back and roared in rage. His animalistic roar filling the entire area of where he was, giving the two pleasures before him with his rage and helplessness. _

"_What a beautiful sound of rage Kurosaki Ichigo" Juha Bach praised, shaking his head a bit with the same dark smirk on his face. "Now that is what a shinigami is supposed to sound like! A beast of nothing but rage and death__" The dark smirk on his face grew. "Reminds me of what that old fool__Shigekuni Yamamoto use to be like."_

_Ichigo eyes seem to shrink instantly at that, a second later he snarled at Juha Bach like a savage beast. "YOU SOVA BITCH!" He roared like a savage animal, breaking free from his confinement and thrusting his arm towards the Vandenreich Leader. A second later, a cero the same color as a Kuro Getsuga Tensho shine darkly before lunching forward, completely overwhelming both Aizen and Juha Bach._

_A flicker of light showered in the dark blast of reiatsu, causing Ichigo to glare in rage. He cursed angrily, knowing that the cero that he had just fired wasn't enough to kill either of them. The orange haired shinigami growled at seeing his cero whiter away in the wind, showing both the unharmed smirking Aizen and Juha Bach. Ichigo snarled in disgust, seeing the amused looks on their faces as they both stared at him._

_Juha Bach laughed darkly. "Even with the state your body in, your still able to summon enough reiatsu to create a cero of that magnitude." He said in mock praised, "You are truly an amazing boy."_

"_I don't want to hear any praise from either of you pride less bastards!" The orange haired shinigami snarled darkly. _

_Aizen chuckled, taking the moment to walk directly into the enraged shinigami's face. "Still prideful to the very end I see," He smirked darkly. "Just like Kisuke, Yoruichi, your father, and that fool Yamamoto."_

_Ichigo snarled, but said nothing._

_Aizen raised a curios eyebrow at that, "Quit I see." He spoke, "Are you thinking about how we cut down Rukia Kuchiki before your eyes? Or is it the pain you feel at being so useless at this current moment?"_

_Ichigo lowered his head, his orange locks covering his eyes from view. His jaw was shut tight, being clenched so tightly that his gums were beginning to bleed. His entire so- no! His entire being was screaming, begging, pleading, and roaring in rage for him to kill the two before him. He felt helpless and enraged that he could do nothing to the two before him, who continue to taunt and belittle him to know end. Smirking from where he was standing, the ancient Vandenreich Leader walked forward and grabbed Ichigo's face, turning the teens' face to look him directly in the eyes._

"_You feel helpless and enrage beyond anything you have every felt, don't you?" Juha Bach asked smirking. "The two that have killed everyone you cared and every known stand right before you, and you can do nothing to either of us. How does it feel I wonder to feel so useless I wonder?"_

"_So help me Kami, you better kill me while you have this perfect opportunity to do so." Ichigo muttered so darkly that any lesser then the man before him would have shiver in cold fear. "Cause if you don't, I swear I will come afte__r both of you." Unnoticed to him, his yellow eyes were beginning to bleed red. "I will not stop, I will not faultier, even if my mind, my body eradicated and I'm lying in the face of the Akuma (__**Devil**__) himself." The orange haired shinigami's eyes seem to glow with silent cold rage that neither Aizen nor Juha Bach as every seen before. "I will cut him down and everything else that stood in my way!" He snapped. "Nothing in this life or the next will stop me from reaching and killing the both of you."_

_Aizen looked truly surprise for a moment, never truly thinking he would hear such words from the boy that beat him over a year and a half ago. The surprise look suddenly turn into a dark smirk; he was truly interested in what the boy before him could do. "Very interesting indeed Kurosaki Ichigo" He said. "You truly seem to be the only person I know that becomes far more powerful when he's enraged."_

_Ichigo sneered at the man before him in hatred. "I'm going to enjoy taking my time in killing the both of you! Ripping you limb from limb as the horror of your death slowly fall upon you." The orange haired shinigami snarled darkly. "And every second I'm going to enjoy it until my hearts contend."_

"_Interesting and cold hearted words Kurosaki Ichigo" Juha Bach spoke, his vo__ice laced with dark mockery. Suddenly the sky burst into a shower of light, revealing a Garganta over the ruin town. Both Aizen and Juha Bach rose into the sky, smirking darkly at a struggling Ichigo._

"_Try to grow stronger __Kurosaki Ichigo" Aizen announced. "Lean on nothing else but the hatred you hold for us, the vengeance you want so badly for your friends and family that bodies lay upon this city."_

"_Seek us out," Juha Bach continued. "Destroy anything and everyone that stands in your way" He smirked befor__e walking into the Garganta after Aizen. His last words lingering in the wind, "Then when you find either of us again, be destroyed and humiliated like the dog you are."_

_The orange haired shinigami reared his head back in rage, roaring out in fury as the very men he swore to himself to kill escaped from his grasped. He pushed himself forward with all his strength, breaking free with each push. His very blood gushing out in pools, splashing against the concrete ground a few feet under him. The broken Hollow mask on his face slowly repaired itself, seemly gaining strength from the fury of its King. _

_He looked up and glared at the eyes of Juha Bach, which seem to be the only thing showing of the man with the closing Garganta around him. "EVEN IF IT TAKES A DECADE, A CENTURY, A MILLENNIUM__" Ichigo roared like and animal to the very heavens itself. "EVEN IF THE VERY WORLD IS CAST INTO DARKNESS AND CRUMBLING AWAY INTO NOTHING." His ruby red eyes were glowing __brightly into the dark skies, even as thousands of Hollow's and Quinces drew every so close to him. "I WILL FIND THE BOTH OF YOU, AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"_

_Flashback End…._

Thinking about that happen so long, the orange haired shinigami could feel the cold fury burn within his soul. Shifting his eyes towards the seven smirking fools before him, Ichigo couldn't help but snarl in disgust at these fools that dare alley themselves with The Vandenreich Empire. He had been holding himself back for a long time, trying to keep control of his hatred and bloodlust that was screaming to be unleashed. But he no longer needed to hold back any longer, neither Kumiko nor Moka was here to stop him. These fools before him were going to suffer for their foolish mistake; he chuckled darkly at the thought.

Standing between his group that he had been with since he had formed Anti-Thesis, the brown haired Vandenreich member smirked darkly. "His majesty was exactly right about you" Kaneshrio Hokuto admitted darkly. "You do nothing but flare your power around, thinking that will be enough to scare away enemies that YOU know will be too much for you to handle."

The orange haired shinigami standing just a few meters in front of him said nothing, his long orange locks blowing in the wind as the very air around him got thick. The nodachi of his mother was glowing brightly; the entire length of the nodachi was practically bleeding and dripping with Ichigo's reiatsu. Standing just a few feet behind him, the orange haired vampire could feel the fear inside her increase. She had been trying to push down the fear that was covering her entire body, angry at herself that a vampire of her status would even be scared. She shifted her emerald eyes towards the orange haired shinigami, and couldn't help it as her barriers that she had been building up crumble to nothingness.

Kokoa knew now that she could not stop what her body was responding to, which was screaming for her to run away. This man before her, no! This… devil was nothing of nothing but silent death and destruction, ready to kill anyone that stood in his way. This feeling of death that circled around Kurosaki was far stronger than what she had ever felt before; he had always had that feeling around him. But this was different, felt far more controlled then she felt from him before, laced with silent cold fury and hatred. The long blade in his hand was dripping with his power, falling to the ground and cracking it instantly on contact.

'_What took on this sudden change about him all of a sudden?'_ The orange haired vampire thought, narrowing her eyes at the still unmoving shinigami.

Casting his gaze towards his left, the brown haired Vandenreich member smirked at the dark gaze in Saizou's eyes. "You seem very eager to extract you revenge on what Kurosaki did to your right arm six months ago?"

The brown haired ogre standing beside Hokuto growled in rage, hatred rolling off him as he remembered his humiliating defeat. Six months ago he had severely underestimated the orange haired shinigami before him, causing him not being able to show his face at Yokai Academy. What happen six months was not going to happen again, he was going to make sure that Kurosaki was the one that paid for his humiliation.

Standing near the enraged ogre, Hokuto smirked darkly at the foolish eighteen year old sexual predator. Using Saizou's rage and hatred for Kurosaki would be most beneficial for them; it would let them get to see all about Kurosaki's fighting style. His majesty told him very little about the powerful teens fighting style, which was help either of them in the long run to escape death. He needed a test subject, something useful to bring out just a bit of Kurosaki's capabilities. He grinned darkly at the thought, shifting his glasses and staring directly at Ichigo, who still hasn't raised his head to look at any of them.

"Saizou" Hokuto said timely, trying desperately to hide the dark smirk from roaring across his face. "Why don't you teach this… boy the meaning of pain for even thinking of harming his majesty?"

Kamiya Saizou grinned darkly at the announcement, feeling his excitement a finally being able to seek his revenge on the man that humiliated him. He reared his head back, roaring in excitement as his body began transforming. His slightly above average body began to grow, first beginning with his upper body that grew at an astounding rate. Not being able to hold his own weight, his legs gave away and fell to his knees. His body continues to grow now along with his legs, his muscle buckling at an unnatural size for any normal size orge.

In an instant, Kokoa notice that something wasn't right with the ogre, that repeatly try to attack her sister her first year. When she first saw the ogre transform before, even in the situation she was in at the moment, nothing about him really impressed her about him to deem him a worthy threat to her. Like any other youkai of his statues that transformed, were the increase in his size and a small increase in his youki. But now that she looked at him transforming, she could see that something was far different about him. The transformation she saw previously looked nothing of what she was seeing before her.

Nothing much changed about him, one of the few things that did changed was that his size was twice as big. From where she was standing, Saizou was towering good two or three feet over Kurosaki. His brownish short hair was longer and much darker, falling just under his lower back and shaped like fangs. The white clothing he previously wore was torn to shreds, lying in large rags beneath him. He crouched over like some animal stalking its prey, his pupil less eyes were staring directly onto an still unmoving Kurosaki.

Saizou couldn't help but laugh darkly, he felt more alive than ever. This power was fantastic! He would have never dream someone like him would be able to wield power like this. After his defeat against the man before him and the power he held over him, he will never forget the helplessness he felt as he stared into those ruby blood red eyes. But now everything was different now that he mange to meet his majesty; he now had the power to go toe-to-toe with someone of Kurosaki's level. _No!_ He grinned darkly to himself, after everything he had with through over the past four months; he was sure that he now finally stood on a higher ground then Kurosaki.

"_**My time as finally come you bastard!**_" The oversized ogre said in glee, his voice far darker than what Kokoa remembered. "_**You humiliated me six month ago in that classroom, but this time it's going to go far different.**_" He roared in anger, "_**This time it will be you walking on death doors, but I'm going to make sure you die!**_"

Again not a single word left from Kurosaki's mouth, he just stood there in the same spot without making a single movement. The same feeling that hit the orange haired vampire was still there, but it was growing rapidly as time went by. Kurosaki's rage was practically dripping in the air, seemly being overwhelmed by the enormous amount of bloodlust him and that nodachi in his hand was emitting. She shifted her head towards Hokuto and the others to see each of them smirking darkly at the scene before them. Kokoa narrowed her eyes at the foolish bastards, either that could not sense what was around them, or they were just too damn arrogant like she was six weeks ago.

Saizou chuckled darkly before raising his remaining arm just to the length of his shoulder. "I have to praise his majesty for giving me this power" A whitish circle covered his large fist. "If he didn't, I know for a fact I wouldn't be able to stand on an even or better yet a higher ground them you do." He grinned darkly before directing his fist into an attacking position. "I now have the power to kill you! And you will die for disrespecting me and his majesty."

The oversized ogre roared, unleashing all his fury which he had been holding back for six months. His left fist shot forward faster than Kokoa thought he could move; but she was confused on why he stopped just before he reached Kurosaki. She was about to thing that Saizou had finally felt the aura of death around Kurosaki, which he had stopped just before he was killed brutally. She stopped mid thought, eyes widening as she saw the very air around Saizou's fist began to crack. An instant later, the air around Saizou's fist exploded, creating a huge shockwave that tore the ground to pieces in front of him.

Kokoa cursed angrily, quickly ordering her familiar to change into her giant battle mace that she never goes into battle without. She quickly swung the oversized mace, destroying a large piece of debris and any others that flew in her direction. After she was finished, she shifted her stance and glared at Saizou who was grinning darkly at the large cloud of smoke. Many things were rushing through the young vampire's mind at the moment, the main thing being as how it was possible of what she just witness. She had never really seen an ability like that before, being able to attack your opponent without actually hitting them is quite fearsome.

No seeing a trace or movement, the oversized ogre grinned darkly. "_**Only a single hit?**_" Saizou asked in mocked amusement. "_**I really thought someone of you caliber would be able to last much longer then this**_" He laughed. "_**His majesty's praise on a fool like you was wast-**_"

He suddenly stopped talking completely, his pupil less eyes widening in what looked like extreme pain. He took a step forward before falling to his knees, a second later; he choked up a pool of blood. He tried to move the only arm he had left, but widen his eyes as he couldn't feel anything on his left side. His head jerked to the side, causing him to cry out in shock at seeing his left arm missing. He chocked a bit, seemly not believing what his eyes was showing him only mere inches away.

He looked up, looking directly at where Ichigo was supposed to be but saw not a trace of the orange haired shinigami. He suddenly hears something that felt like dripping behind him, quickly turning around his eyes seem to become large with shock at what he saw. Standing a meter away from him with his bleeding left arm, was none other than an unharmed Kurosaki Ichigo that wasn't even looking him directly in the eyes. His mind was in complete shock, he still couldn't understand how Kurosaki was able to move so fast to cut off his arm without him even noticing it at all. That feeling of fear for the person before him was coming back, but he suppress it quickly with his rage.

"_**Impossible!**_" He chocked out in rage. "_**Something like that should be im**_-"

"Impossible?" Ichigo finally spoke, voice laced with nothing but dark intend. "Are you surprise that I manage to take your arm without you even noticing it was gone?" He scoffed at him in disgust, his ruby red eyes boring into the ogre very soul. "Don't think too far of yourself you useless fucking fool."

Saizou gritted his teeth in rage, pushing down all the fear that was crawling up his spine. He couldn't understand it! Just how was this bastard able to severe his arm from his body without him noticing it? Something like that should be impossible. But he couldn't deny it! The evidence was right before him being held right in Kurosaki's left hand. He did it without him even noticing it, and from where he was looking, he didn't look a bit winded or wounded from what he did. The large ogre roared in rage; picking himself through sheer will power alone.

"_**It shouldn't be impossible!**_" Saizou roared in rage. "_**My attack should have been a direct hit! It should have annihilated you from this world.**_"

Ichigo scoffed, looking at the pitiful form of the oversized ogre with nothing but disgust in his eyes. "Did you really think a useless attack would be able to hurt or even land direct contact on me?" The orange haired shinigami asked in dark mockery. "Something so slow and weak will never be able to touch me."

Saizou widen his eyes at that, not truly believing that the person before could do something like that. "_**Impossible!**_" He shouted in denial. "_**Be able to calculate and attack power and range with speed should be impossible so fast!**_"

Ichigo laughed darkly at the fool before him, his voice sending shivers down both Saizou and Kokoa's spine. "I'm far above your level you useless fool." The orange haired shinigami said, glaring darkly at the ogre inches away from him. "You gather a large amount of this youki you use at the base of your fist, and then you released it into the air, creating a reaction that caused a shockwave." He explained, shifting his eyes away from the pitiful ogre.

From where she was standing, Kokoa couldn't understand, nor believe what she had just seen. From what she had just heard, Kurosaki was able to analyze that ogre attack the instant he used it against him. She had never heard of anyone being able to do something so quickly like that in the middle of a fight, even now that she witness it for herself. Was this truly what Kurosaki was capable of? She shook her head at that foolish thought. Deep inside her body, even though she wanted to deny it so badly, she knew she had only seen a fraction of what Kurosaki Ichigo was truly capable of.

The large half dead ogre growled in rage, picking his body up through sheer will. "_**Don't think just because you manage to take my remaining arm that I will just give up!**_" His largemouth suddenly snapped open, a second later a huge amount of his remaining youki start gathering at the base of his mouth. "_**I will kill you and have my revenge!**_"

"You weak fool"

Saizou suddenly stopped in his tracks, his whitish eyes went wide with shock and disbelief. It felt like every last bit of his insides were being split apart by an unknown force, causing him to cry out in pain. He struggled immensely to even move his head to look up and an unmoving Ichigo. The large ogre felt rage burn through his soul as the person he swore vengeance on, wouldn't even look him in the eyes. It reminded him of six months ago, how he was looked down on like a dog.

Saizou gritted his teeth in rage, building up all his fury for one final attack. "_**Don't look dow-**_"He was stopped as he felt pain explode in his right leg, causing him to tumble to the ground. Looking down in pain at his right leg, his eyes widen in disbelief at seeing his entire leg gone from the knee. _**"How?**_" He shuttered out in shock, his voice now finally laced with fear. "_**When did you attack me? I never saw you move?**_"

"As I said before," Ichigo said darkly, raising Tenro up just under his mouth to show nothing but his cold ruby eyes. "You made the mistake at allying yourself with Juha Bach," He swung Tenro down and turns to face Hokuto and the others. "Now suffered the ultimate consequence for your foolishness"

As soon as those words left Kurosaki's mouth, the giant ogre's body exploded into a shower of blood and guts. Kokoa's eyes widen in alarm, trying to find out when Kurosaki attacked. But no matter how many times she replayed it in her mind; she couldn't tell when he was able to cut Saizou to pieces without him even noticing it. To be able to cut someone apart at such speeds without anyone noticing should be impossible for anyone. But she had just witness it before her eyes, and she could still not believe what she had just saw.

'_Just how fast are you Kurosaki?' _The orange haired vampire whispered to herself. '_To be able to do something like that without anyone noticing should be impossible'_

Ichigo shifted a bit, staring down at the ogre severe arm in his left hand. "Look at this?" He said; a dark savage smirk crossing over his face. "I guess this useless fool didn't live up to your expectations, did he?"

Hokuto didn't answer Kurosaki for a moment; he was still trying to process how it was possible for Saizou to lose so quickly. The brown haired teen knew that there was no way Saizou was going to beat Kurosaki, but he at least thought that Saizou was going to be powerful enough to at least test Kurosaki just a bit. He wasn't able to gather a single shred of information on what just happen before him. Just before Saizou's attack was about to land, the brown haired teen only saw a flash of red before nothing. He couldn't create a single strategy on the scene of death he just witness.

He narrowed his eyes a bit, going back to when he saw that red flash of light. He knew he had saw something or heard of something similar at what he just saw. Even though he knew Kurosaki was fast, he knew he couldn't be able to cut someone to pieces like that in the few seconds he had to attack. He shifted his eyes towards Tenro in Ichigo's hands, analyzing that long nodachi with suspicion in his eyes.

Hokuto cursed mentally to himself, practically spiting on Saizou's grave right now for his uselessness. "Very impressive Kurosaki Ichigo" He applauds. "I must say that even I had trouble following how you killed that fool Saizou so quickly."

Ichigo scoffed. "It's not that you had trouble following what I did," He said. "It's the simple fact that you could not follow what I did to him. You're just covering it up with words that you think can confuse and make yourself look good." He chuckled darkly a bit, "You're like someone that's trying to be like that bastard Aizen."

Hokuto growled at that, showing another emotion other than calmness. "Don't compare me to that fool!" He snapped a bit, "I'm far better than someone of his caliber."

Ichigo glared at him coldly, "You have yet to prove something that is far above someone of your level." He raised Tenro a bit, "But you can go ahead a please try though. You can entertain me with this before I kill all of you."

"You bastard" Kokoa screamed in anger, cutting off the brown haired teen on what he was about to say. "That was your own comrade! You could at least morn or be a bit angry that he was killed."

Hokuto scoffed, shifting his eyes to look the orange haired vampire with a dark smirk on his face. "And why should I morn over a fool like that?" He sneer darkly just thinking about it. "He was only a tool at best that thought to highly of himself, so I use that to my advantage to try and gather data on you Kurosaki." He scoffed, "But it looked like that fail. The useless fool couldn't even be useful in death."

Kokoa growled at that, "Have you no shame at all?" She asked through clenched teeth. "How can you talk down to your own comrade like that?"

"It's because he has the right to do so." A sliver/white hair teen said with a casual smirk on his face.

Ichigo took the moment to look at the teen before him; he scoffed at just seeing him. He didn't look like much at all, the only thin g that was unusual about him was his eyes. His eyes were cat silted, one vertical and the other horizontal, with one being green and the other being red. He was dress in a Quincy outfit like the rest of his group, only his was a bit more ruggish and neat at the same time. He wore a long black trench coat, along with his dress shirt being open to show a bit of his chest.

Kokoa's eyes darken as she shifted her gaze towards the sliver/white haired teen. "I do not want to hear a single word from a sadistic bastard such as you Kiria Yoshii!" She snapped.

The teen identified as Kiria Yoshii smirked. "Are you mad about what I did to your friends and sister last year?" His mismatched eyes seem to gleam darkly. "Just wanted to have some excitement happening at this boring school of ours"

"Enough" The orange haired shinigami snapped darkly. "I do not want to hear your foolish babbling on about foolish things." He glared at Kokoa, causing the young vampire to take a cautions step back. "They came after me and no one else! The matter between these fools and me does not concern you at all."

Kokoa narrowed her eyes and step forward. "You can't keep me out of this!" She growled, seemly forgetting who she was talking to at the moment. "I have every right-" The young vampire was cut off as a wave of reiatsu flashed in front of her, cutting odd a few strains of her hair and missing her face by a mere inch. Looking up slowly in building fear, she looked to see Ichigo glaring darkly at her.

"_**This is the only fucking warning I'll give.**_" The orange haired shinigami said darkly, each of his words dripping with venom. "_**If you even attempt to get in my way, I will turn this blade on you without any hesitation whatsoever.**_"

Kokoa shivered, looking the orange haired shinigami dead in the eyes. Just before Hokuto and his group arrived, she had managed to for once after four years have a conversation with Kurosaki. But after Hokuto had announced he worked under this majesty, Kurosaki's entire attitude became far darker than she ever witness. The bloodlust she usually felt from him felt far stronger, she couldn't understand why Hokuto and his group couldn't feel it.

"So brutal Kurosaki Ichigo" Hokuto said with that same dark smirk on his face, "But do you think it's unwise for you to cast away you only source of help?" He asked. "Or do you seriously think you can fight all of us by yourself?"

The only answer he received from Ichigo was him swinging Tenro in their direction, unleashing a hellish tidal wave of re reiatsu. The huge wave of reiatsu washed over the ground below it, tearing and obliterating everything that stood in its path. Hokuto cursed in misfortune, clearing not expecting the orange haired teen to do something like this. From what little information his majesty did give him, Hokuto learned that Kurosaki would try to use every bit of reiatsu he had only in critical moments. His majesty also detail that Kurosaki's reiatsu was high, but nowhere near the levels he or the Stern Ritters can produce.

The brown haired teen scowled darkly, noticing instantly that information he was giving was wrong. "Everyone scatter now!" He snapped, quickly vanishing from where he was standing. The other members of ANTI-THESIS followed suit, quickly jumping back to avoid the tidal wave of reiatsu, or vanishing from their spots.

From where he was standing, the orange haired shinigami smirked darkly as the small group of foolish bastards scattered into the forest grounds. It's funny how each of them had the confidence to think that any of them stood a chance to even come close to killing him. Even though he wanted to kill each of them quickly and be done with it, he knew that one of them had to have information that he could use to find Nel. What that bastard Headmaster gave him wasn't enough to satisfy him; he wanted to know the exact location of where Nel was to be able to quickly get to her. So he was going to play with each of these fools awhile, then kill them after he extracted everything he need from them.

The orange haired shinigami scowled suddenly, casting his eyes directly at the glowing nodachi clenched tightly in his hands. He couldn't understand or just thought he was hearing things, but he swore he could hear a voice calling out to him. He had been hearing it for a while now ever since this little confirmation happened, but he brushed it off as nothing but a foolish nuisance. But after killing that foolish ogre just minutes ago, he could brush of this feeling that much anymore. Even though he never wanted to admit something like this to no one that last technique he had used to kill that ogre was strange to him.

During the whole time, he felt like he had use something like that before, which he knew he never once use. He felt like his mother's nodachi was guiding him, telling him the exact moment to move and strike. It felt the very same when he use a un-known Getsuga Tensho his first fight with reiatsu; Zangetsu whispering to him to strike at the right point to win. He scowled darkly at that, not in the least bit happy that anything was trying to talk to him at the moment. He had no time to be trying to talk to his mother's nodachi, which he knew couldn't be possible no matter how you put it. This damn nodachi in his hands wasn't a zanpakuto, so there was no damn way this thing could be trying to talk to him.

His dark ruby eyes suddenly travel to his left, catching the feel of this youki these youkai uses of one of those foolish bastards. He crouched low a bit, taking on a predator stance as his long hair blocked his eyes from view. A second later, he vanished from the young vampire's view, reappearing directly in the face of one of the ANTI-THESIS members who cried out in shock at seeing him so soon. The orange haired shinigami didn't even hesitate, with a quick thrust of his hand; Tenro was rammed straight through the teen's stomach. The sudden blow caught the teen off guard, causing him to cry out in pain as the nodachi ripped into his body.

The teen coughed violently, filling the ground below him with a pool of his own blood. The sudden blow came so fast that he had no time to react to it, nor was he able to tell where the blow came from. He could feel where the blade stabbed through was completely destroyed with nothing left of it, making the little hope he had left of living through this flare out. He open his eyes a bit and stared at the blade with a grief striking look on his face, he didn't even have the strength to even look on in horror as his death was so close. He looked up a bit, eyes widen a bit at seeing Kurosaki's ruby blood red eyes looking at him with an emotionless look in his eyes.

"... How?" The teen shuttered out, looking at the orange haired shinigami with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "I had... mange to get... about a mile... away from you... how were you able to gain so much distance on me in little time?" The only answer he receives was Ichigo shoving Tenro deeper into his body.

"_**I have no time for any of your foolish questions!**_" The orange haired shinigami snapped coldly as he looked at the dying gray teen before him. He suddenly raised his hands in a ripping fashion, putting it mere inches away from the boys face. A second later, the gray haired teen manage to cry out in shock as a glowing blood red sphere seem to appear right in Kurosaki's palm.

"No!" He cried out, finally sub coming to the fear that was now coursing through his veins. "Please don't kill me! I swear I'll leave here and never return before you."

"_**Shut the hell up!**_" Ichigo snapped in anger. "_**Even if I did let you go, the wound you now have will kill you within a mile before you leave this forest.**_" The glowing red sphere in his hands inched closer to the teens face, causing him to back his head up in fear. "_**But you could use this chance to live for a few minutes longer if you tell me what I need.**_"

The gray haired dying teen nodded quickly, taking the only chance that was giving to him and chance to live just a bit longer. "My name is Moroha," He spoke weakly. "I will tell you anything you need to know, all you need to do is just ask."

"_**Do you know of an Arrancar name Nel?**_" Ichigo asked coldly, quickly shoving the blade deeper into the teen's stomach. "_**I can also tell if you're lying to me, so you better pray that your answer satisfy me.**_"

Moroha looked at Ichigo before him in fear, knowing that if he said the wrong thing that Kurosaki would kill him with in remorse whatsoever. He desperately tried to remember anything that Hokuto or Kiria talked about, but couldn't remember anything they said about this person Kurosaki was looking for. He shifted his head up, looking at Ichigo with a pleading look in his eyes. The only way he saw himself coming out of this was to lie, but what Ichigo had said, even that might not be able to work. But he had no choice, maybe this... devil before him just might let him live the few minutes he have left on this world.

"I don't remember anything about this Nel you're talking about," Moroha said. "The only information I can give you is that Fairy Tale as a base somewhere located in Shinjuku."

Ichigo growled in announce, looking at the half dying teen with nothing but disgust in his eyes. "_**That was not that answer I was looking for,**_" He growled out. With a quick jerk of Tenro, he ripped the blade diagonally out of Moroha's body, cutting up both his insides and his left arm.

"_**AHHHAHHHAHA**_" Moroha screamed in pain, falling to the ground and holding his severely wound body. His whole body tense up in fear at hearing footsteps stopping directly beside him; He looked up to stare directly into cold ruby eyes. "I thought... you were going to let me live?"

With a quick thrust of his left hand, Ichigo released the crimson cero directly onto the boy's body without any sort of hesitation. Moroha didn't even have the chance to scream as the crimson cero overwhelm his entire body, destroying it instantly on contact. Standing there, Ichigo looked on coldly as a small explosion happens directly in front of his face. He scoffed in disgust at the now dead fool that try to stand up to him with those other bastard, knowing deep down that there was no way he could stand no chance against someone like him. He suddenly heard several footsteps flashing across the forest floors, each of them moving at high speeds that impress him just a bit.

The orange haired shinigami didn't move; his dark ruby red eyes moving in every direction each member of ANTI-THESIS were moving too. A savage smirk fell across his face as he continue to look on, already catching onto what they were planning to do. He could admit just a bit, he was a bit impress with the plan these fools had came up with in such a short notice in trying to kill him. They were moving across the forest at high speeds hoping that it would confuse him; they were also using the dark forest around them to their advantage. Using the trees and their speed so he would be able to lock on their youki was a bit impressive indeed, but sever problems in it that will lead to their slaughter.

"You useless fools really don't know who your fucking dealing with do you?" Ichigo snapped a bit, smirking darkly at their foolishness. "I'm a bit impress with this plan of yours, but there our sever flaws in it that will result in your deaths." He heard severally chuckles, along with a voice sneering darkly at him for what he said.

"Just like you told that punk Saizou seconds before you killed him" A ruff voice growled out, sounding only inches away from Ichigo's neck. "Don't think to highly of yourself… _**PUNK!**_"

Ichigo said nothing, the dark smirk on his face shifting into a cold dark glare that didn't care about anything. He moved his head a bit to the left as slowly as he can, feeling something large pass his head only by mere inches. A shock growl passed through the person's throat along with him hesitating just a second, giving Ichigo enough time to ram Tenro right through the person's chest. The said person roar in pain, growling in rage a being caught a hit so easily without any effort of Ichigo's part. Dark red eyes narrowed in rage, feeling another person rushing towards him through the forest.

The orange haired shinigami jumped, dodging a stab from a gray haired woman by mere seconds, causing her to gasp out in shock. Ichigo's hand jerk forward, swing Tenro along with the said person stabbed on it right into the woman's body, causing both assailants to scream out in pain. Landing on the ground, Ichigo took a second to look at each of the two teens that he had mange to capture on Tenro's blade. Looking at both of them, he sneered in disgust and anger at seeing nothing really impressive about them.

The only thing that seems to be impressive about the boy was the large right arm, which seem to give him immense strength from what Ichigo was seeing. Looking to the teens left, the orange haired shinigami could see that his entire left side was human un-like his right side. The woman seem to be anything other than being what Ichigo had seen from other youkai he had fought who try to fight him. Her long gray hair was wild, flying across her face in waves, along with every last one of her claws being an inch long. If this was the only thing that Juha Bach could see at him hoping to provoke him into doing something foolish, the bastard was going to be severely mistake on that part.

"_**Is this seriously the best you fools can do?**_" He asked in cold anger, cursing himself for actually thinking these fools would be able to give him a decent enough warm up. "_**In just mere seconds I manage to take out two of your pawns HOKUTO!**_" He roared at the end. "_**Stop playing games and come out and face me!**_"

"I'm not finish yet you bastard!" The transformed teen said below Ichigo. "Don't think that I'm some weakling like that foolish bastard Saizou! I will kill you for looking down on me."

Ichigo said nothing, with a quick flick of his wrist; he sent both assailants flying into the haired before him. Before Kokoa who was standing a few feet away manage to blink, blood splattered in every general direction that was in front of Kurosaki. Emerald silted eyes widen in shock and fear, watching as both bodies of Midou Kusabi and Mako Yakumaru were split in half from the waist. She shuttered out in shock, not believe that Ichigo had took down two people that her sister said they had so many problems with last year.

Even though Midou Kusabi was a haft-breed somewhat like Tsukune, his strength in general was something that could even stand up to her Onee-sama last year. From what Kokoa had remember from what her sister had told her, he had manage to take a beating from both her had a transformed Tsukune. Seeing him being killed so easily with any effort at all, seem somewhat impossible a bit for somewhat like her. She shook her head a bit, mentally scowled herself for forgetting who these fools were dealing with. This was someone that managed to fight a Vampire Lord without using his full power; it was only expected for them not to be able to land a hand on him.

'_Nobody's fault but their own,' _she thought. '_They should have known they stood no chance the first moment Kurosaki unleashed his youkai.'_

The orange haired vampire didn't like talking down about her father like this, but she couldn't deny the truth that stood her in the face that day. This boy barley four years older than her, manage to beat her father who lived over two-hundred years in this world. Just knowing that caused a shiver of fear to run up her spine, which she could no longer try to push down any longer. She had tried to deny her father's lost ever since it happen, but knew she could after seeing Kurosaki come back without her father, along with him not having a single scratch on his body. He had manage to do something that she herself thought was impossible for a half-breed like himself to do, but he had proven her wrong by brutally beating her father into the ground.

She looked up a bit and glanced a Ichigo, watch a the familiar demonic skull seem to flare to life around him. She narrowed her eyes a bit, seeing how anger Kurosaki seems to be getting as this fight seems to drag on before him. Looking down at the two now dead corpses, she narrowed her eyes a bit in disgust a seeing the blood from their bodies start to shifted. A second later, the blood traveled upwards towards the nodachi in Kurosaki's hands, causing long black veins to crawl up his right arm. She was about to say something, but a blade passing so close to her face cut her off.

As fast as she could, Kokoa quickly back flipped out of the way to avoid having her head severed from her bodies. Stopping a few feet away, her head snapped up in rage to glare at one of the people she hated at this school the most for what he did to her friends and sister last year. "You _**bastard!**_" She snapped in rage, "_**You spineless coward. Where is the pride in sneaking on someone like that?**_"

Kiria smirked from where he was standing, looking at the kneeling orange haired vampire with a dark sneer twisting on his face. "Vampires" He mocked, "Always thinking pride is in every battle. That's why it's so easy to kill one of you if you just plan out everything quickly."

Kokoa pupils seem to shrink, a second later her eyes seem to glow far brighter then they previously did. She roared in rage, standing up quickly and slamming her fist directly into the ground below her. A second later, the ground exploded, creating a fissure that heading directly towards a surprise Kiria. From where she was standing, the orange haired vampire smirked a finally being able to get rid of that little sadistic bastard. She stood up from where she was kneeling with a arrogant smirk on her face, looking over to where the now dead Kiria was still covered in smoke.

"Maybe this little lesson in death will teach you something" She began, turning around to walk back towards Ichigo. "Never under-"She was cut off as a long cut vertically appeared on her shoulder down to her left him. She gritted her teeth in suddenly shock, looking down at the wound in anger.

"Such a foolish thing to say Kokoa Shuzen," Kiria said with the same dark sneer on his face. "Do you seriously think an attack that slow would be able to hit me?"

The orange haired vampire jerked her head towards him, looking at him in hatred. "Shut the hell up you bastard!" She shouted in anger, picking herself up as well. "I swear that by the end of this fight that you will be dead no matter what I have to do."

Kiria chuckled, "Such dark words coming from a weakly like you." He said, "Do you really think you will be able to kill me?" He sneers at her. "Get real you damn bitch! You can't even hope to catch me."

Kokoa growled in rage, feeling pissed off more than ever that this bastard really thought he could beat her without any problem. She held out her hand out, keeping her eyes directly on Kiria as her familiar shifted into her battle maze. She shifted her stance, falling into a defensive stance, reading to redirect anything that she could practically follow with her own speed. Even though she knew she was slowly than him, that didn't mean that his was going to beat her on only speed only. She narrowed her eyes darkly, her eyes glowing bright red for anything the fool before her could throw her way.

Kiria smirked, flaring his arm out and calling out the long bladed arm that was around the same length or longer then Kurosaki's Tenro. "I see even though you know you can't win, your foolish pride will not let you back down." His mismatched eyes glowed a soft purple, "_**More fun for me though.**_"

Kokoa gritted her teeth in anger, "_**The one that is going to die here today is YOU.**_" She roared in rage, rushing forward with the soul intend to end his life.

Kiria chuckled darkly, watching as the girl before him rush towards him in anger. "_**Time to teach you a little thing called foolishness,**_" He vanished, reappearing directly onside of a shocked Kokoa. "_**And I'm just the person to teach it to someone like you.**_"

_With Ichigo…_

"Stop wasting my time" Ichigo snapped, glaring darkly into the dark forest in front of him. "_**Come out now and FIGHT ME!"**_

"How very rude Kurosaki" Hokuto said, mockery lace in each word. "Don't you think it's rude to yell for someone to come to you?" he said, walking out of the forest and standing only a few feet away from Ichigo.

The orange haired shinigami glared at the brown haired teen before him, feeling the rage he feels grow with each word this bastard spoke. "_**So you finally grew some pride and decided to show yourself?**_" Ichigo stated in a cold dark manner. "_**Now show me that you can me, I want to see every last one of your attempts just before I torture you for what I want.**_"

Again Hokuto chuckled, his glass glowing a dark white just like Ichigo could remember Aizen's doing when he wore them. The orange haired shinigami glared darkly at the teen before him, feeling hate roll off him in waves at just staring at him. The way Hokuto was standing was looking exactly like Aizen always did; having that aura around him thinking he's superior to everyone. He rushed forward, only using half his speed to appear directly in front of the brown haired teen. A second later he swung downward, going to end the life of this fool that dare side himself with one of the people he swore to annihilate with everything he had.

Faster than Ichigo thought the teen before him could move, Hokuto raised his right arm just in time to stop Tenro from ramming itself into his head. Ichigo didn't show a sheared of shock on his face, but he was greatly surprise to see the fool being able to stop his strike only someone what. Looking down, he could see that he had managed to get Tenro about a good inch deep into the brown haired teen's right arm. He could also see that Hokuto was struggling to keep him from moving further, which caused Ichigo to smirk darkly at it.

"_**This might be the only chance you will be able to live**_" Ichigo stated darkly, glaring at the fool that was only mere inches away from his face. "_**Now tell me if you know the location of where there holding a Arrancar name Nel in Shinjiku.**_"

Hokuto smirked a bit, "And why should I tell you something like that?" He asked in mock. "Don't think just because you manage to land this small blow on me that you won" Suddenly Ichigo's eyes widen a fraction as a small chain cross feel from Hokuto's left wrist. "Cause I'm far from being killed by a petty wound like this"

Suddenly, faster than Hokuto could react, he felt a savage left hook slam across his left cheek. The unexpected blow causes him to cry out in pain, his body being through across the area floor along with trees. From where he was standing, the orange haired shinigami glared murderously at the cloud of smoke that blocked the brown haired teen from view. He knew what he saw fall from that bastard's wrist, but he just didn't want to believe it was true. Ichigo had only sense this youki flaring out from his body, so how could he mange to be like one of them as well? It just didn't make scene to him.

"_**There's no fucking way that you can be one of those bastards!**_" Ichigo snapped, flaring his reiatsu around his body in waves. "_**THAT JUST COST YOU YOUR FUCKING LIFE**_"

"I was surprise as well as you are Kurosaki" Hokuto said, appearing from the smoke with only a busted lip. "Who knew my bastard of a father was a part of a clan with so much power such as the Quincy"

Ichigo snarled darkly at the teen before him, "_**Don't think just because you're a fucking make believe Quincy that you will be able to beat me.**_" He snapped, his dark ruby eyes glowing dark with his anger. "_**I have defeat people far more then you will ever be**_"

"I know that better than anyone Kurosaki" Hokuto suddenly said, looking at Ichigo with a dark smirk on his face. "I know from the beginning when his majesty gave me the purpose of killing you that I would not be able to beat you in a straight fight." He pointed towards the bodies of both Midou and Mako, "So to get what I need to beat you, I needed useful pawns that will be able to make you show just a bit of your power."

Ichigo's expression seems to becoming colder, along with the very air around him becoming colder. "_**You use your own me to try to gain information on me?**_" He asked in an emotionless voice. "_**Knowing exactly that not a single one of them would be able to land a single hit on me?**_"

A dark grin fell over Hokuto face as he stared at Ichigo, feeling that his little plan was finally shifting into motion. "Seems that your smarter than you look" He mocked. "Using those useless fools was the only way I was going to be able to seem the way you fought and move." He sneer a bit in disgust, "I thought that both Mako and especially Midou would be able to do it. But they fell faster than even that fool Saizou."

'_This bastard as to die no matter what' _Ichigo said to himself darkly. '_This bastard reminds me too much of both those bastards. No matter what, he will die here before I go after Nel.'_

The orange haired shinigami stepped forward, reading to end the life of this before him in the most brutal way he could think of. What he just explain to him remind him to much of how Juha Bach use his men, the only think that was different was that Juha Bach did not gloat about killing the ones that served him. This fool before him actually had the nerve to gloat, feeling proud of himself that he use his own men to get information on him that was going to be useless no matter what he tried. He was about to raised Tenro next to his face, but stopped as an extreme amount of pain rush up his arm. He growled in anger, shifting his body a bit and shoving down the pain as quickly as he could.

Ichigo looked up, glaring darkly at the brown haired teen as he laughed for a reason he did not know of or cared about. "_**What the hell are you LAUGHING ABOUT**_" He snapped at the end.

"It's just funny" Hokuto said through a few chuckles, shifting his left feet to the back of him. He raised his left hand and pointed it directly at Ichigo, smirking darkly as he did it. A second later, a bright blue light flash outward around his left palm, shifting and creating a similar bow to what Ichigo remembered Uryu using when they were fighting in Hueco Mundo. "My plan as finally seem to come into effect"

"_**What?**_" Ichigo asked, looking at the teen before him with a cold dark glare on his face. "_**What the hell do you mean 'your plan as come into effect'?**_"

"Look down at your hand Kurosaki" The brown haired teen said, still smirking darkly at the orange haired shinigami before him.

The orange haired shinigami glared darkly at him, not liking that the brown haired Vandenreich member thought him of all people could beat him. Looking down at his right arm, his right eyes widen a fraction at seeing his entire right arm up to the elbow was completely black. The other part of his right arm seems to be covered in black vein, which seem to be running along his arm up to his right upper shoulder. One of the veins suddenly pumped, making a painful growl pass through Ichigo throat. For some odd reason that he just picked up on, whatever this was that was happening to his arm, he could feel that his reiatsu was being taking from his body and towards his mother's nodachi.

"_**What the fuck is this?**_" Ichigo snapped, jerking his head back and glaring darkly at the brown haired teen. "_**How the fuck were you able to get this close to be able to do something like this?**_" He demanded darkly.

Hokuto smirked, quickly frying off an arrow that Ichigo caught directly in his left hand. "It seems that the legendary Tenro hasn't suck away enough of your reiatsu yet so I can make a clear enough hit." He said a bit too calmly.

Ichigo eyes narrowed darkly, "_**How the hell do you know this blades name?**_"

Hokuto laughed, looking at Ichigo like he was beneath him. "What person in the youki realm wouldn't know about one of the legendary blades that showed up in the world over a thousand years ago?" He sneered at Ichigo. "If that doesn't refresh anyone's memory, then they could remember the last person that used that blade to slaughter hundreds of youkai that stood before her."

"_**How the hell do you know OF MY MOTHER'S BLADE YOU BASTARD**_" Ichigo roared in rage, flaring his arm out. "_**You think I'm stupid? I know my mother just wouldn't let information just slip past her to just anyone. You had to somehow got that information from who knew of my mother, so TELL ME HOW DID YOU GET IT?**_"

Hokuto looked at Ichigo in interest, his brown eyes twinkling in dark amusement. "So the rumors that have been going around are true," He said. "The famous Blood Queen really did have a child," He sneer a bit as he looked at Ichigo. "How disappointed she would be if she saw you right now?"

"_**YOU FUCKING BASTARD**_" Ichigo roared out in rage. "_**I KILL YOU FOR SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT MY MOTHER**_" He rushed forward as fast as he could, swing towards the brown haired boy to end his life.

Hokuto smirked, taking back to dodge a blow that came crashing down onto the ground, destroying It instantly on contact. He jumped a bit backwards, holding up his bow and shooting an arrow right into the duck cloud. A loud clank was heard just a second before Ichigo came rushing out of the smoke cloud, face full of un-control rage. Ichigo roared, swinging Tenro right across Hokuto's chest, which the brown haired teen dodged only by inches. The orange haired shinigami gritted his teeth, feeling each blow that he pressed on become weaker and weaker as he kept going forward.

"What's wrong Kurosaki?" Hokuto asked, dodging another strike from an enraged Ichigo. "Are you feeling tired? Or is this really the only skill you seem to be capable of right now?"

Ichigo growled in rage, "_**Shut the hell up you fucking coward!**_"

Hokuto scoffed, blurring forward into Ichigo's guard and slamming a savage kick into the shinigami's stomach. Ichigo's eyes widen pain, feeling his entire body shoot up in fire as his body rocketed across the area. He growled in rage, feeling pissed off that he was being handled by a weakling of this level that he knew he could finish off without his power being drain. He twisted in mid-air, landing on his feet and glaring darkly at a smirking Hokuto, a second later his legs gave out on him, causing him to fall to his knees. He glared at the nodachi in his hand, feeling anger at it and a bit betrayed that his mother's own blade wouldn't even work property for him.

"You really are pathetic aren't you Kurosaki?" Hokuto said. "You can't even use Tenro correctly, the very same weapon your own mother left for you to use."

Ichigo glared at him, looking at him through his only remaining open eyes. "_**Shut the fuck up you coward!**_" He snapped.

Hokuto scoffed, looking at Ichigo in disgust. "I'm a coward?" He asked through a sneer. "How is what I'm doing cowardly? I use tactics to be able to sniff out the only weakness I know you have at the moment." He smirked darkly, "So tell me how's that being cowardly is you fool?"

The orange haired shinigami cursed mentally to himself, knowing that everything the fool was saying was true. He had manage to somehow use his own anger against him, letting him unleash it own his pawns while himself sit back somewhere safe and plan out something like this. Looking down at the nodachi in his hands, Ichigo began to feel rage build up in his system knowing that he was growing weaker by each passing second that pass. He needed to come up with something quickly to end this, or he might just end up being killed by this weak bastard that was standing a couple of feet away from him.

Hokuto shook his head a bit, feeling a bit disappointed in the situation before him. Since all the praise that both his majesty and Aizen gave the boy before him, he thought that he would be just a bit more challenging than this. He looked up in disgust at Ichigo, feeling that someone as pitiful as this didn't even deserve to be giving praise by his majesty. He raised his left arm, charging up another arrow and pointing in directly at Ichigo's heart.

"I'm a little disappointed Kurosaki" Hokuto said in mockery, casting a dark glare at a glaring Ichigo. "I thought The Fallen Blood Angel would be able to give me something… more than just this."

'_I refuse to fucking die here by this weakling'_ Ichigo roared to himself. '_DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL NOT DIE UNTIL I KILL THOSE TWO_"

Suddenly, without warning, Ichigo felt some kind of breeze fall over his body and covering him in a warm but dark glow. He shifted a bit, opening both his eyes to gaze up into a dark grass like field that was filled with dead bodies. He glared forward before looking down, feeling confusion fill his body at seeing both Tenro and his arm back to normal. He walked forward through the bloody fields, not feeling at least bit disgust as he passed by many dead carved up… bodies. He paused a bit, glaring forward to see that the bodies he was looking at were youkai of all kinds.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked darkly to no one. "How the hell did I manage to get here?"

"Over here" A soft angelic familiar voice called out.

Ichigo's eyes open widen with shock, his dark ruby eyes shifting into their familiar dark chocolate brown color. He shifted his body towards the voice that sounds so familiar as fast as he can, all traces of anger leaving his face in an instant. Looking towards where the voice came from, the orange haired shinigami's body seems to freeze in completely shock. Only about a good ten feet away from him was a woman around the height of 5'8, holding onto an exact replica of Tenro that was lying across her shoulders. She was wearing crimson hakama pants, albeit with jagged edges at the bottom, a green sash around her waist, along with bright crimson armor and a sleeveless, jagged edged white haori that fell almost to her feet.

Her long hair was flaring outward like flames in the wind on her right side, which made her seem to look even more beautiful to the orange haired shinigami. Her long orange bangs covered her dark ruby eyes just a bit, giving Ichigo had chance to look deeply into them. A good portion of her lower and top part of her boy was covered in blood, making her look like a crimson bloody angel of nothing but death and destruction. But the way the way her eyes held kindness and compassion, Ichigo knew no one that face this person in battle could even dream about saying this about her. Alongside her arms were crimson wrist guards, giving her the full appears of a samurai from the ancient Era of Japan.

Ichigo shuttered a bit in shock, his entire body trembling as he looked at the woman before him. He reached out, his hand still trembling as he grabbed a hold of the woman's haori. He couldn't hold it anymore; he felt the tears he had been holding for so long began to fall from his eyes. "He can't be…" He cried out, "How are you here with me right now… mother?"

Masaki Kurosaki smiled softly at her son, wrapping her left hand around him in at motherly hug. "You have grown so much into a find man," Her smile grew a bit. "Haven't you… Ichigo?"

After eighteen years, the feared Blood Queen as finally reunited with her son

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Author Notes: **_Again, if anyone of you manages to meet me in real life, you have my full approval to slap thee hell out of me for taking so long to update. I shouldn't' have taking almost 3 months to finish one freaking chapter! I feel totally ashamed for this. But for real this time, I was really busy these passed 2-and-half-months with school and work. I hope you can understand with this! I can finally get starting on writing like I use to know. Just hope that this chapter right here is good enough for an apology for taking so long. Aslo, the memoreis will continue in the next chapter so do not worry a bit about that.

_**Thank you: **_I would like to thank one of my best friends on this site Rialga for giving me some info and stuff and discussing think with me on many plans I had with this chapter. Actually, along with a few people else, Rialga has been my main fan and help for Eclipse. SO I would just like to thank you for all the help man!

_**Meech Macko: **_I read those chapters you told me to read man! Giving me a lot of info on the family and that crazy ass sister as well. Thank you for all the help you have been giving me as well, along with being patient with me on posting this chapter.

_**A.M.P 1008: **_You should already know with everything you help me on man, which I'm very grateful for to be able to use. Just want to really say thank you for everything you help me with man.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17 is back! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**_**: **_Love and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

**Pairings:** IchigoxMoka

**Rating:** M

_**Author Notes: **_ Just have to say that I'm really glad to be back writing again without much of my work and school work getting in the way. Can't believe it took me two whole months to really start writing again on Eclipse, which never really took me. It's funny that I had chapter 16 wrote a good four days after I posted chapter 15. Why I didn't post it was because I accidently deleted of from my computer, which was dumb as hell on my part. Try to rewrite it as quickly as I could, but work and school got in the way before I even had a chance to rewrite chapter 16. Hope ya understand! Sorry it took so long to post it and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

_**Warning: **_This chapter is going to be extremely long (I hope). I'm going to try and explain as much as I can in this chapter with the Mibu Clan I made Masaki be from, I just hope my readers get and understand what I'm trying to explain. It will lead into the next chapter as well, but not take up most of it, just hope all my readers know where I'm trying to go with this.

_**Author Notes 2: **_Last chapter I told every single one of my readers that I will start a full on series with Eclipse, only… I'm kind of at a bit of a lost on where I begin after this one. I wrote out several summaries on each one that I will use next or last, but even with the summaries I have, my mind is still thinking up other plans as well. I've kind of picked the one that I already want to use, but I really don't think it will get enough spice I'm looking for. Eclipse is already a huge hit to me! Bigger then I even thought it was going to get. I want this one to big and exciting to read just like Eclipse is. These are some of the suggestions I kind of have right now…

_**Naruto: **_I must say that this is really thinkable of me to do; I think many of my readers would also like me to do a crossover between these two as well. They have over a thousand crossovers with these two, but sadly to say that most of them is about Naruto being the main character and getting all the woman. Amazing fic's I must say, I just really don't like fic's that use woman like that much, even though I was trying to write one like that( but far, far different) in my Destiny Hearts fic. Some of the fic's be having the woman falling for Naruto far too fast, I wanted to let them build hope a real relationship with Ichigo in Destiny Hearts to even think about getting together first. I also kind of know that many of you want a crossover with these two with Ichigo being the main character, a good fic that many can enjoy. This one is really considerable about my planning.

_**Inuyasha: **_Very debatable as well! I can fit everything in with this too make both fit well together. I was going to add something into this that has never been done. I also wanted to kind of combined this a bit with my Desire to Protect fic that I kind of left along for some odd reason I cannot explain. From what I remember from Inuyasha, they have many powerful opponents that will be somewhat of a major challenge for Ichigo. Just trying to say that I'm working on this one! Have to see where I really want to go with this one or not.

_**Code Geass: **_Very debatable for me to do! I just always wanted to write a crossover between these two for some odd reason that I cannot explain. It would kind of fit perfectly as well with the way I'm picturing Ichigo to act when the Britannian Empire attacks Japan. I have a lot of things plan with this one, one how Ichigo will fuck up both the Britannian's and the Black Knights. I also want to do something with Suzaku, a character I know many of you do not like. I know many of you do not like him at all, but I kind of see what he was going through when he found out his best friend basically killed the only girl he loved. I'm also tired of reading every good fic with Code Geass with Suzaku being bashed harshly, but I don't stop reading them all.

_**Kingdom Hearts:**_ Already decided that this will be the third in the series. For this, I wanted to remake my Destiny Hearts fic. I should have finished it, but I cannot think of nothing else to what I want to write of it. It will be a great fic! Just like Code Geass one I think I'm planning on writing, I already have a badass story line for this one already in the making and plain out.

Give me what you think on this, or which one you think will be a good one to continue on with the series of Eclipse. I might have it already plan out on what I want, but I wanted to just see what you might think as well. All I have to say now is that I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse**_

It couldn't be true!

The woman standing before him just could not be real!

No matter how much this woman before him looked like his mother, he could not let it process in his mind that it was her. Was this some type of sick joke being played on him by Aizen? Or was it just his already messed up mind playing tricks on him? He couldn't tell at all. The orange haired shinigami suddenly snarled in rage, his mind processing that Aizen must have something to do with the woman that had her arms wrapped around him. Something so cruel and evil like this would be right down Aizen's alleyway, using something the person care about to try to make them act on mistakes. Since he had been told about Aizen, one of his soul purposes in battle was to completely break the person/enemy down to the break of madness, using the one think the person care about most in he/she world.

How many times Ichigo had seen that bastard use that same tactic on everyone he fought during the Winter War? The bearing number of lives he destroys was something unbearable to most. The orange haired shinigami snarled a bit in rage, knowing that he, himself, and played right into the bastards hands without on his part whatsoever. He had simple mutilated every single emotion he had, with only a few simple words that send him on a mad streak to defeat him as all cost. During the first part of the war between the Gotei thirteen and Aizen, he felt so angered that he couldn't do anything to even land a hit on the bastard. He had plan everything out even before he himself knew what he was going to do, something that angered him to no end.

_He couldn't help it though_

Ichigo was so enrage in only killing Aizen for what he did to Orihime, that he did not even seem to think of a reasonable plan to combat the cunning bastard, which he knew was suicide on his part to do. Even though he had beaten everyone that stood in his way that he deem an enemy, he had never really fought anyone as cunning as Aizen was. But even though he knew all this within his mind as he attacked Aizen with everything his body care, reason was not one of the things that was going through his mind at the time. He didn't care though no matter what anyone said to him. The only thing that was fueling him that time so long ago was the pain that bastard had put his friends, comrades, family, and Orihime go through for many months.

_Why?_

Out of all the individuals he could have chosen to further his plan, why did he have to choose someone as kind hearted as Orihime? Just knowing what he made her go through caused rage to build up in his heart. Someone like Orihime of all people was far too kind to be in any war whatsoever, someone of her nature was too kind to be in anything that involved killing to live. From the beginning since Ichigo found out about Aizen trying to use Karakura to create the___**Ōken**_ (_王鍵__, __King's Key_), he had plan to never involve Orihime in any of the battles to come, even though he knew it would hurt her. But he would have pushed that feeling of guilt down without any sort of effort; protecting Orihime and the others at all cost was one of the main things that drove him to do what he needed to do. But because Juha Bach and Aizen, someone like Orihime will never be able to see the light of day, neither the beautiful sight of a full moon.

_It's his fault_

From the pits of his soul and heart, Ichigo knew he could blame no one else expect himself for his careless mistakes. He should have taken the chance two years ago to completely destroy Aizen from this world, but he had foolishly missed that chance when it was right in his face. Now everyone he cared about was now dead and gone from this world forever, massacred by one of the bastards that he, himself, let live. He foolishly though that Juha Bach or Aizen would take things as far as they did, unleashing their army on a town of humans that had no intake on their revenge. He snarled in disgust, just remembering the words so many of those so called Quinces spoke, saying that they are the true protectors of humans when they go and do something like that without any hesitation.

Again Ichigo felt scorn and hatred fill through his being and desire, his grip on the woman before him tighten considerably. This time he was not going to let either Juha Bach or Aizen get away with trying to control his life, if they thought something like this was going to break him so easily, then both of them were going to be sadly mistaken. Too many peoples lives and revenge for what those two did to him was counting on him, unlike before when he failed them when he had a chance to kill them both, he was going to failed them again. He didn't care what happen to his life or this damn body of his, as long as it lasted after he killed both of them, he didn't care if he passed away right after. He was going to get his revenge no matter what way he got it, no matter who was killed in the process on his way towards it.

A few seconds later from where he was standing, Ichigo completely vanished in a burst of shunpo, reappearing a few feet away with a dark murderous glare on his face. This woman before him looked too much like his mother that for a moment, he actually believes that she was. He shook his head quickly, snarling in anger as he kept his gaze directly on the woman that did not move a single step from where she was standing. He had to focus on that this was nothing but an illusion planted in his mind by Aizen so kind of way, he couldn't let something like this break him from what he was trying to do. The said woman he was just holding looked confused, tilting her head to the side and looking the orange haired shinigami directly in the eyes.

Ichigo could help but shivered a bit, looking into the woman's eyes that stood before him, looked exactly like the look his mother use to give him nine years ago. Even though his mother's murder happened nine years ago, he could still remember every shred of memory he had his family shared with her. He remembered that she was always a cheerful woman no matter what the situation they were in, the light that shines so brightly to anyone that stood near her. She was the only woman he could think of that could handle his dad's antics, no matter how crazy his dad acted with her around. When his mother was around, Karin use to smile and share her feeling at any moment she was giving a chance, not holding them in like she used to, even though it would hurt her to do so.

He shook his head quickly in anger, trying to focus on something else except the past memories of his mother. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't help but remember the way both his mother and father acted around each other. There was a love between the two that anyone could see so clearly, the two knew each other so well from what he could remember. Every time his dad would have a stressful day and he tried to cloud it with his usual act, his mother would see through it clearly and talk to it with him about it. Maybe, just maybe if either Orihime or Rukia was still alive, maybe he could have had something like that.

He snarled a bit again at his foolishness, he could not think of something like that. He was with Moka now, and even though he knew her love was still with that weakling bastard, he still held a great deal of feelings for him. He felt stupid for hurting for something so foolish, but he couldn't help just a moment but remember the times both of them shared together four years ago. Deep down in his heart, he wanted to feel something close to what he parents had. But the path he follow now was not going to lead him towards peace, what he follow was going to lead to destruction and death, and he was going to go through with it without any sort of hesitation.

His thoughts shifted back towards his mother, along with the rage and guilt clouding his eyes. That was another angelic life he had failed to protect, a life that had no reason to be taken away. Even though over the years his friends and family had eased the pain, he still felt that her death was because of him and no one else. The pain increase with what both Juha Bach and Aizne had explain to him, saying that the reason his mother was killed for him to develop and grow into a powerful warrior for both of them. Maybe, just maybe, if he would have never rushed towards that damn hollows trap, then his mother would have never been taken away from this world.

He curse mentally at himself, feeling shame start to burn through his entire being and heart without him being able to control it. Ichigo started to realize that everything that has happen was his fault and no one else, he couldn't sit here and try to blame it on anyone else expect himself. He could have stopped it from happen to both Karakura and Soul Society; he could have somehow save all the souls that were destroy for those two simple acts of revenge. Now because of his foolishness and weakness, every single person that he cared and loved was now gone from his life. He trembled in rage and guilt, without him even noticing that tears start to fall from his eyes.

He took a step forward before falling to his knees, clenching his fist at his side so hard that his palms started to bleed. Without him even noticing it, his reiatsu began to swirl violently around his body. It shifted and hissed loudly, burning the very ground that was around it. The emotions that was clouding everything that drove him was too much for him to handle, causing him to feel self-doubt about himself, blaming something one himself that he knew deep down wasn't his fault. A few seconds later, his head snapped upwards to show that his eyes were burning a complete ruby red. His face was edge into a angered scorn, teeth clench so tightly that his gums started to bleed from the stress.

"_**AHHAHAHHAAH**_" The orange haired shinigami roared, letting out every single painful emotion that was tearing his body from the inside out. His mind was telling him that there was no point in killing Juha Bach or Aizen, managing to kill them would no bring back anyone that he had lost. The hellish inferno of reiatsu blasted around him in a shockwave, creating a deep trench surrounding his body. He continues to scream in rage and guilt, not even caring about the woman that stood only a few feet away from him.

Standing just a few feet away from the broken shinigami; Masaki couldn't help but feel sadness and guilt rush through her entire body at the sight before her. Her bright ruby eyes grew dark and deemed both swirling with sadness for the boy that she had created before her. This life… was something that she had never wanted her son to live through, but simple mistake from both sides of the family that he came from as came to hunt him. Karin, Yuzu, and especially Ichigo were only supposed to live simple human lives like they had plan. They were never supposed to be thrown into the spiritual world, both her and Isshin had agreed with one another on this.

She sighed a bit in guilt, taking the time to lift her Tenro from her shoulders and stab the nodachi into the ground beside her. Casting her ruby eyes at the blade for a second, she looked back at a still roaring Ichigo. She step forward and began walking towards him, not even bothered as the dark crimson red reiatsu licked her body and armor, stopping in the trench directly in front on Ichigo. For a second as she looked down upon the boy that was her son, she couldn't help but feel her heart began to break and crumble at the broken looked that was upon his face. Someone so young like this should have never with through what he has gone through, wondering everyday if he was going to come back alive.

It was unavoidable on either of her parts, she knew deep down in her heart that someday her son was going to have to face these problems. Her eyes narrowed a bit in anger, shifting her eyes a bit from the orange haired shinigami before her. These problems were not for him to face, not old grudges of petite revenge from two fools that could not get over the fact that they had lost. Now, because of their foolish mistakes, her son was now reduced to this pitiful state before her. Something that she believes that was her fault, if only had she been able to stop this before she was killed.

She shook her head a bit, dismissing the feeling of self-guilt that her heart was trying to drive through her entire body. Years of combat experience and training to control her emotion had taught her to get them together fairly quickly, something that was drilled into her by the man that taught her everything she knew. Looking down at the still roaring and broken son of hers, her ruby eyes began to shine brightly with anger. Even though she knew he had every right to act this way, this was no way that she wanted him to act at a time like this. There was no time to be blaming you're self for something he could not control, and she was going to drill that into his head no matter how long it took him to understand it.

She shifted back a bit, rearing her clenched right fist back before ramming it directly into Ichigo's right jaw. The sudden explosive strike came to fast for the orange haired shinigami to react to; he felt his entire body rocket across the area at an alarming speed, breaking the ground each time his body came in contact with it. After about a good mile or so, his body finally came to a stop after creating a long trench into the ground. His eyes snapped open in rage, glowing a fierce crimson red as he stared directly at the woman with rage in his eyes. He quickly stood up before vanishing from where he was standing, reappearing on the side of the woman in an instant.

He tried to strike her with a killing blow, but again to fast for him to even try to respond to, he felt another fist slammed into his jaw. This time he twisted his body in midair, slamming his hand into the ground to try and stop himself. The orange haired shinigami gritted his teeth in rage, feeling irritated that he can't even land a simple blow on this fake of his mother that stood before him. Standing up from the second trench his body created, he winced a bit as he could feel his jaw fracture or either broke. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, this woman before him didn't even look like she was even trying.

Those two strike she had struck him felt like she was barley using any of her power, but the blow felt like he was hit with immense force with someone with captain-level spiritual pressure. He couldn't believe how strong this woman that resembles his mother so much was, but it wasn't going to stop him from what he wanted. He was going to find out a way to beat her, and then force every bit of information out of her that she knew of Aizen or Juha Bach. He clenched his right fist around Tenro tightly, his desire for his vengeance coming back full force. He bent low, reading himself to rush towards the woman with the intent to kill, but before he could even move a muscle, he felt a soft firm hand clams itself on his right shoulder.

His suddenly stopped completely in his tracks, his eyes turning murderous as he directly his head to the side to look the woman directly in the eyes. '_How the hell did she do that? There's no possible way that she could slip through my guard so fast without any probably whatsoever?'_ His eyes widen only a fraction. '_Could she really… be my mother?'_

As quickly as that somewhat hopeful thought came to his mind, the orange haired shinigami toss it aside from his mind. No matter how much he wanted to see his mother again, to tell her that everything that happened that day was his fault. That her death should have no be taken away, that it should have been someone like him that did not deserve to live over someone like her. He could not let this fake before him tear him from what he's supposed to do; too many lives depended on him killing those two. He stopped in his track and snarled in rage, looking at the woman as a light chuckle passed through her lips.

"It's driving me crazy really my son," She said in a soft angelic voice that cause the orange haired shinigami to pause. Her voice and the way she talked sounded too much like his mother, his desire to kill her for trying to be like his mother was crumbling with each word she spoke. "I would love to fight you too see how far you have come_,_" her face suddenly set into a cold glare, her eyes glowed darkly as she looked Ichigo dead in his eyes. "_**But we do not have that much time to do something like that; I have too much to explain to you right now.**_"

Ichigo shook his head fiercely before looking at the woman with a enrage look on his face, snarling at the woman that stood before him. "_**SHUT THE HELL UP**_" He roared in rage, "_**I will not talk to anyone that thinks she's my mother.**_" He swung, aiming Tenro directly to cleave the woman head from her shoulders.

A sad frown edge its way on the woman's face, before her hand shot out to intercept Tenro's path. Just before the legendary blade was about to touch her hand, it slow down before coming to a completely stop. Ichigo eyes widen in astonishment, looking at the blade in his hands with disbelief. Just before the nodachi was about to make contact with the woman's hand, he felt it vibrate a bit in his hands before stopping mere inches away. He looked up at the woman with a hateful glare on his face, but pause a bit as she looked at him with a sinful gaze.

"You cannot hit me with Tenro, Ichi-kun." She said softly, "No matter how many times you try to strike me with it. That nodachi will never injure me," She suddenly looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Because it notices its master before it"

Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger, looking at the woman with rage in his eyes. "_**This nodachi belong to my damn mother,**_" He growled out. He jumped back a couple of feet, before rushing towards in a roaring rage of anger. "_**There's no way someone like you could be the master of my mother's blade.**_"

Before Ichigo could even reach the woman, he suddenly felt an explosion of an enormous amount of killer intent surrounding the area around him. He stopped in his tracks, clamping down on himself even before his body began to respond and tell him to run away. He was amazed at the level of the killer intent that surrounded him, it was so thick that someone could practically taste and feel it on the very air itself. Looking forward, he saw that the woman's entire body was covered in a crimson glow, her power surrounding her in a beautiful but deadly glow. Her eyes were glowing brightly with no pupils or iris, just eyes that shown like dark gemstones that lit up the night sky around them.

"_**Enough**_" The woman ordered in a commanding tone, looking down at Ichigo like he was nothing but a child. "_**I have neither time, nor the patience to teach you how to look over your rage.**_" She commanded to him darkly, "_**You need to toss whatever you think Aizen might have did to make me be here, and look me directly in the eyes.**_"

Ichigo growled at her, but nonetheless listen to what the woman before him was trying to explain for him to do. No matter, this was going to end in the same way his mind had already process it was going to end. There was no way the woman before him was his mother, his mother had been dead for nine years now. He looked her dead in the eyes and froze in shock, his eyes widening as he felt a familiar warm filled through his body. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, there was no other person on this planet that gave off that…

His right hand loosens around Tenro, the legendary blade dropping beside him in a loud clank. He took a step forward before dropping to his knees, his crimson eyes flashing briefly before turning back into their chocolate brown color. "… Mother?" He shuddered out in shock and hope, "Is it really you… mom?"\

Masaki smiled down at him, her killer aura vanishing faster than it had come. "Yes," She said walking towards him. "As I was trying to say before Ichi-kun," She wrapped him in a firm hug. "You have grown into a wonderful man haven't you?"

Ichigo chocked a bit in shock, still not totally believing that the woman hugging him was his mother that died so long ago. He felt weak, foolish, happy, and completely stupid for even daring to strike the woman that had brought him into this world. His whole world began to spin; he couldn't believe that he had tried to kill the woman he had so long to see again. He cursed himself mentally for his stupid mistake, feeling that he had let those two bastards get to him again when he was trying so hard not to do. His head bent down in shame and felt his mother shifted in his arms, her eyes boring into his very soul.

"Look at me Ichi-kun," She told him softly. "As I said before, this is not a time for you to start blaming yourself."

"How can you talk like that to me?" He snapped a bit, closely his eyes in anger and shame. "Your own son just tried to kill you! How can you even look at me right now for what I almost done?" He suddenly felt a soft hand under his shin, lifting his head up to look directly at his mother. Even though he did not show it from what he was seeing, he was completely shock at seeing his mother look at him with a casual dark smirk on her face.

"Don't worry you're self about that Ichi-kun," Masaki said chuckling a bit. "Even if you had tried your hardest to kill me, you would not be able to land a single blow upon me."

Even though he should pissed off about her saying that he couldn't land a single blow on her, for some reason he could tell that she wasn't trying to be funny. The absolute truth in her eyes were both irritating and amazing at the same time, something he knew he couldn't deny about her. This invisible feeling of power that surrounded her reminded him of someone, he just couldn't remember who. From what that bastard Mikogami had told him about his mother, he had always thought the man was telling nothing but lies about her. Just how could the kind and angelic mother he remembered from so long ago, could be a legendary killer from a war two-hundred years ago that these youkai still fear? During that time he could not or _wouldn't _want to believe it.

But now that he was so close to her, he could feel and see just what that bastard was trying t say, everything he said about is mother was the truth. Even though she had called her killer intent off, Ichigo could still feel it on her skin even now. His mother's entire body was covered in a body of killer intent, even though it wasn't as large as it was before. This angel of death was truly who is mother was, a person that as killed far more than he could ever think she could. But that same smile and kindness he remembered about her was still there, which he couldn't understand a bit after what he was told about her in the was so long ago.

"Just how strong are you mom?" Ichigo knew he sounded like a child that just founded something awesome, but he couldn't help it after finding out that his kind mother was a… badass.

Masaki chuckled at him, looking at her son with an amused expression on her face. She would never thought she would hear Ichigo off all people sound like he use to when he was young, the sound of his voice like that sounded so adorable. She smirk a bit, picking the boy up in her arms and standing him up on his feet. She cased a small smile at him before walking towards her Tenro, picking the blade up from the ground and flashing right in front of Ichigo's fast. Even though she knew he was trying to hide it, Masaki knew that everything she was doing before her son was amazing him at every giving moment.

"Let's just say that I was one of the few people that could match, and beat your father in a straight fight with one another." The orange haired samurai remarked, the smirk on her lips growing bigger as she watched her son's eyes widen a bit.

"What?" Ichigo said in sight confusion, sounding a bit shock even though he wasn't trying to. "You're telling me that the old man never once beat you in a fight?"

Masaki chuckled a bit, the kind smile going over her face that light up a room in Ichigo's opinion. "No," She began, shaking her head in a playful manner. "Your father could beat me as well; he just actually has to use his full power to do so."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes a bit, looking at his mother like she was a bit crazy. "You're saying that the old man only beat you once?" He asked sounding a bit not truthful to what he was hearing.

Masaki shook her head, "Your father beat me more than once Ichi-kun." A thoughtful look crossover her face, "Actually now that I really think about it, I think your father was one of the only ones to fight a beat me several times."

Ichigo chuckled a bit, feeling glad that he could see the way his mother use too act. "The old man must have been strong," He said.

Masaki's face suddenly grew serious, a dark look falling into her eyes she stared the orange haired shinigami directly in the eyes. "You have no idea how powerful me or your father was, Ichi-kun." She spoke dark; memories seem to cloud her eyes before looking back towards her son. "Just like you don't know how powerful the rest of your family was as well."

Ichigo eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that mom?" He asked.

The serious gaze remanded on the orange haired woman's face, "Since you have Tenro now in your possession." She began, looking him dead in the eyes with a narrowed look. "You have encountered Tenmei Mikogami haven't you?"

Ichigo snorted in dismiss, not wanting to even talk about that crazy bastard. Even though The Headmaster had helped him out a bit with what he wanted, he still could not trust the man fully with everything like he would do his friends and family. It was just something about him that the orange haired shinigami could not trust, like a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that flared each time he talked to him. Ichigo felt like the crazed bastard was still hiding something from him, something important that might just make him kill him where he's standing. He didn't want to kill him just yet, the bastard did give useful information on when he wanted to give it to him, other than the fact he did have a spy network that came with useful benefits as well.

Seeing the look on her sons face, she could help but chuckle a bit. "I see you have a feeling of uneasiness about him," She said. "Don't worry yourself about that, I felt a bit spectacle about him as well."

"That doesn't make since," folding his arms over his chest, he narrowed his eyes a bit towards his mother. "Why, if you didn't trust him fully, would you let him hold onto Tenro for so long after your death?" He asked, still confused on many things that was happening before him. "Why trust someone with something like that, when you don't trust him completely?"

Masaki shook her head at that, "You're mistaken Ichi-kun." She said, "It wasn't me the one that gave Tenro to Mikogami."

Ichigo looked at his mother in confusion, what did she mean she wasn't the one that gave Tenro to him? If it wasn't her then… his eyes suddenly widen a bit. "You're saying that the old man gave your nodachi to him?" He asked, annoyance growing in his voice. "But why would he do that?"

The orange haired female samurai shook her head, a small brief smile playing on her lips. "That's one of the many things that I fell in love with your father, that man of mind is just too damn trusting." The smile on her face widen as she looked at her son. "That little trait is something you got from him as well, just not as much."

Ichigo snorted at that, tossing his head to the side with an annoyed expression on his face. "I am not too trusting," He said, a bit tick that he sounded so childish.

Masaki giggled, "I see you're a little mad." She taunted in a cute motherly way, "Nothing's wrong with that."

"MOM!" Ichigo shouted, glaring at the woman before him. "I seriously wish you would stopped that" Inside, he was a bit happy with himself that he was finally able to spend a bit of time with his mom, along with having a trait that resembles his old man.

She waves him off, a playful smirk crossing over her face. "No need to get so angry Ichi-kun," She said. "I'm just bit glad and proud that you grew up to remind me of your father and so many others."

"So many others?" He asked, before shaking his head. "Never mind that, can you just tell me why the old man would give Tenro to Mikogami?"

"Do not worry you're self over that Ichi-kun," She began. "Even though I don't trust him as much as I should, he is still a man that you can trust to help you on what you must do?"

Ichigo snarled a bit, looking his mother dead in the eyes with a dark look in his eyes. "He will have to do a lot more for me to trust him," He snorted. "He better pray that he doesn't do anything that will harm the few thinks that I care about," His eyes glowed a bit. "_**Or I will kill him without hesitation.**_"

Masaki nodded at his answer, her own dark ruby eyes glowing darkly. "Wise choice my son," She commanded towards him.

The sound coming from his mother's mouth just didn't feel right to him a bit, he thought of all people that she would be the most disappointed with him. For his stupid mistakes, the family that she created was all but dead and gone from this world. The orange haired shinigami thought, if they ever did meet each other again, that his mother would curse him for his mistakes and blame him. When she was alive nine years ago, she had always told him that he was the only one that could protect their family if she was ever to leave. At that age, he thought she was just playing and trying to make him feel better, during those times he just didn't know how serious she was at the time.

The orange haired shinigami eyes deem a bit, feeling the shame build again in his heart. "I thought of all people you would be most shame of me," He said scornful to himself. "I broke the promise we shared so long ago mom, I couldn't protect are family no matter how hard I tried."

Masaki's eyes widened in disbelief at what she just heard, looking at her son like the breath had been knocked out her lungs. A second later, her eyes began to glow bright along with a snarl passing quickly between her lips. A second later she vanished from where she was standing and before Ichigo knew it, he felt another savage right hook slamming across his face. It wasn't a powerful as the other's he was hit with, but the sudden blow did drop him to his knees in pain. He coughed a bit in pain before looking his mother in the eyes, seeing her looking down at him with a dark look in her beautiful eyes.

"_**Don't you dare fucking say something like that again Ichi-kun**_" She growled out in anger. She took a moment to pick Ichigo up, before glaring at him. "_**Everything that as happen is not your fault Ichigo, the blame for this could not be bearing onto you like this.**_"

Wiping the trail of blood from his lip, the orange haired shinigami glared back at his mother with shameful anger in his eyes. "How can I not blame myself for this?" He snapped at her in anger. "I swore to every last one of them, to myself, that I would protect them with everything I have." He closed his eyes in shame, "But I failed them all."

He felt shame well in his heart, the feeling of something like this that he was not use to feeling. He had sworn to himself a long time ago that he would protect everyone that he cared about, no matter what happens to him in a process. But when the moment truly came to test that vow he made, he failed all of them in a single fell swoop. How can he tell that bastard Tsukune how to be a man when he himself could not even protect the ones he cared about? He felt stupid for even saying something like that. He suddenly felt a hand under his chin, lifting his head up to stare directly in soft ruby eyes.

"What happen in Karakura and Soul Society was not your fault Ichigo," His mother said to him. "No matter how hard you try, you must know that mistakes and things you cannot control will happen."

"It's not fair though mom"

Masaki chuckled, "I know." She clamps a hand on the right side of his cheek, "Just know that your father, nor I, your teachers, or your grandfather blame you for what happen."

Ichigo nodded slowly, but quickly looked at his mother with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean my grandfather?" He asked.

Masaki smirked, taking a step back and walking to where she was standing before. "It's funny that you didn't figure this out before Ichi-kun." She said in a playful taunting voice

Ichigo eyes twitched, "Can you please just tell me who the hell my grandfather was?" He asked, a bit annoyed at his mother consistent playing around.

The smirk grew on the orange haired samurai's face, causing a bit of bad feeling to be welding up in the pits of Ichigo stomach. "This may come at a bit of a shock to you, but Isshin's dad and your grandfather was none other than Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto himself." She announced, the smirk on her face growing.

The orange haired shinigami eyes widened in astonishment as he looked at his mother, he couldn't seem to process the words that was just spoken to him. "…What?" He shuddered out, still beyond shocked. "But how can that be possible?"

Masaki looked confused, tilting her head to the side in a confused manner. "What do you mean Ichi-kun?" She asked before her face brightens, "Oh I know. I tell you then!" Ichigo still looked shocked and beyond confused. "When a man and a women fall in love…"

"I DON NOT MEAN THAT!" Ichigo roared, face filled with nothing but annoyance.

The orange haired samurai giggled a bit, "I know. Just wanted to play a bit of a joke on you son," She said. "But, what do you mean by that you do not understand."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Jii-san being the old man's father shouldn't be possible." He snapped a bit, "Jii-san is over two-thousands years old. How can the old man be his son?"

Masaki looked at him with a serious expression on his face, "Just how old do you think your father is Ichi-kun?" She asked him.

"I don't know," Ichigo said a bit confused. "I would say a least a good four-hundred years old or more."

Masaki smirked, "Your close Ichi-kun." She held up her five fingers towards him, "Add about a good five-hundred more years then you will be right."

"What?" Ichigo asked in annoyance and shocked. "Just how can my old man be that damn old? There's no way he can be nine-hundred years old." He snapped a bit, "And just how old are you mom?"

The orange haired samurai gave a thoughtful look, "Six or was it seven-hundred." She chuckled a bit, "I think I kind of lost count."

Again the orange haired shinigami couldn't do anything but twitch his eyes in annoyance, this playful side of his mother was something of an annoyance sometimes. Even though he didn't show it clearly on his face, inside he was clearing shock to know that old man Yamamoto was his grandfather no less. Something like that still seem to impossible for him to understand, the strongest shinigami to ever grace the Soul Society was none other than is grandfather no less. But, if he was the old man's grandson, then why when he first came to the Soul Society that he tried to kill him? That didn't seem to make since to him. He narrowed his eyes a bit in irritation, casing his gaze back towards his mother who now had a serious expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo began, voice filled with nothing but distain. "But I still don't get how Jii-san of all people can be my grandfather."

Masaki looked confused for a moment, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes even further at that, "When I first went to the Soul Society to rescue a friend of mine name Rukia." He explained, "It was Jii-san the one that order for the Taicho's to eliminate my friends and me on sight."

A slight chuckled passed through the orange haired woman's mouth; her ruby red eyes were glowing with understanding. "You must understand Ichi-kun that he has been the Sotaicho for the Gotei 13 for many centuries." She narrowed her eyes a bit, "That man takes everything to the Soul Society as a very serious threat."

Ichigo nodded a bit, understanding just a bit of what is mother was trying to say to him. "Don't you think because I'm his grandson," he said bit sarcasm in his voice. "That he should have held off a bit?"

Masaki smirked at that, a dark glint flowing into her eyes. "And why should he?" She asked. "Fighting many captain's and Lieutenants gave you the ability to adapt to battle more quickly, giving you the edge to fight opponent that had nothing but a desire to kill you." He eyes seems to glow a bit at that, "Passing up a challenge like that is not in your blood Ichi-kun. Your entire body is made for you to fight anything that comes in your way, if though you try to hide it as best as you can, you love the feeling a battle just as much as we use to."

Ichigo nodded at that, he knew that was something he could not hide no matter how much he wanted to before. The simple fact was that he loved fighting more than anyone of his friends; he knew that simple fact after it was bashed into his head with his fight with Grimmjow. When he, Chad, and Uryu traveled to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime from that bastard's hand, he had an opportunity to get Orihime and himself out of there, but he didn't take it. The orange haired shinigami stayed there a fought with everything his body and soul had, and deep inside the pits of his soul during the moment of that time, he knew he was enjoying every second of it. The feeling of know that you were fighting to protect and see which one of you were stronger, was a feeling that Ichigo himself loved no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"But what I really don't get is how?" The orange haired shinigami asked, narrowing his eyes a bit. "From what I was told a bit, the old man came from one of the noble clans of Soul Society. Didn't if Jii-san had a son with anyone, telling how strong he was, don't you think anyone else would have knew about this?

Masaki nodded a bit, a small frown on her face. "Yes, that might have been the cause if that might have been the situation." She told him

The orange haired shinigami's eyes widen even further at that, "What are you trying to say?" He asked her.

"Yamamoto kept most of the information about your father and his wife a secret back then," The orange haired samurai said, traces of coldness starting to crack in her voice. "Knowing who he was, Genryusai didn't want any of his enemies to try and get a whole of any of them." She smiled a bit, "you're father's mother, Amami was praise by many for being the only woman to ever be able to calm Genryusai down unlike others who have tried."

Ichigo nodded a bit, understanding just a bit what he was hearing. "So everything Jii-san did was to protect his family?" He nodded in understanding.

Masaki smiled a bit, seeing the look of understanding on her sons face. "I see you understand just a bit about what you are." She explained

Ichigo nodded, but seem to not fully be understanding what his mother was talking about. "I get what you're saying about me loving to fight, that is something that I been figured out about myself." He narrowed his eyes a bit with a serious expression on his face. "But what I don't get is what you mean about my blood? I know I have shinigami blood flowing through me from the old man, but" He pointed a finger at his mother. "But I still don't fully understand this Mibu blood from you mom"

Masaki nodded, quickly turning and looking at the blood moon that was glowing brightly in the sky over them. "I see," She started. "Mikogami told you just a bit of my clan, along with what happen over two-hundred years ago."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes a bit, tensing himself up a bit on how the way his mother was acting all of a sudden. The orange haired samurai before him was suddenly acting far more serious then she was before, along with the killer intent that seems to always surround her body seem to increase as well.

"Yes, the bastard of a Headmaster did tell me a bit about your clan mom." The orange haired shinigami said briefly, "Wasn't much that he told me about. He said that I needed to find the truth about what happen to your clan along with your death as well." He growled out a bit

Masaki chuckled a bit, "It seems that he figured it out as well." She said a bit, before turning back towards her son.

Ichigo looked confused a bit, "What do you mean he figured it out?" He asked. His mother said nothing, the only think she did as an answer was point directly at Tenro. Following her gaze towards the ground, Ichigo picked up the nodachi and stared at it for a second. "What does Tenro have to do with this?" He asked her, looking back up towards his mother.

"It has everything to do with what I'm about to tell you actually," Masaki started. "Nine years ago, just couple of months before I was killed. I transferred the last bit of my powers into Tenro, just for this moment where I can speak to you."

Ichigo eyes narrowed at that, feeling anger fueling through his heart. "Why the hell would you do that?" He snapped. "I_**f you would have kept that last bit of the power you had, you could have somehow beat that bastard hollow that killed you.**_"

Masaki shook her head at that, "You're not looking further into this Ichi-kun." She said, narrowing her eyes with a serious look in them. "Do you think that a mere Hollow of that level, would be able to kill me?"

Why every time he asked someone about that now, they gave him the same line that he would never figure out? He was seriously pissing him off to know end. Even though the death of his mother was so long ago, he could still remember clearly on what happen that day. The rain that was falling that day when they were walking from the Dojo he use to practice at, along with him spotting that damn thing he thought was a little girl. He rushed towards her to try a pull that thing from falling into the water and before he knew it, he was in completely darkness before waking up seeing his mother dead. His eyes suddenly widen, snapping his head in his mother direction.

"You only remember what happen from the beginning and from you waking up Ichi-kun," Masaki explained. "You do not know what happen during the time you were knocked unconscious."

Ichigo felt a jab at his pride at that, knowing through a time that his mother truly needed him, that he was knocked unconscious like a damn weakling. He gritted his teeth in anger, hating the feeling of being weak when he knew he had a chance to protect someone he truly cared about more than anything. "What _**happened?**_" He asked through growing anger.

Masaki narrowed her eyes a bit, feeling the anger that was rising off of the orange haired shinigami before her. "Stop you're self-right now Ichi-kun," She commanded. "I do not want you blaming yourself for something that was never your fault"

"But how was it not?" He snapped at her, his own eyes starting to bleed red without him noticing it. "If I would have just listen to you and stopped, then maybe you would still have been here."

The orange haired samurai shook her head, "No I wouldn't have." She told him, "There was no way to stop it from happening Ichigo. I knew it was a matter of time before that cowardly bastard made is move to try and kill me."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Who are you talking about that manage to kill you?"

"Juha Bach" Was the only name he receive as an answer

Ichigo's widen a second at that, just before they narrowed in a huge amount of hatred at what he just heard. It wouldn't but it passed that would be Quincy bastard, attacking someone when the least expect was one of his favorite tactics. He looked up at his mother with narrowed his, feeling his hatred for that man start to boil over farther then he wants right now. "But how could that bastard manage to kill you?" He asked darkly. "From what that bastard Mikogami told me, you were one of the most feared during the war two-hundred years ago."

His mother sighed a bit, closer her eyes for a moment before reopening them. "I was, just like many other during that time." She explained, "If I was still like I was during the war, I might have been able to beat him or draw him away long enough for me to escape with you." Again another sighed passed through her lips, "But I lost most of my power before that."

"Lost most of your power?" The orange haired shinigami asked. "How can you lose your power that was yours? That just doesn't make since to me mom."

"It's not that I _lost_ my power Ichi-kun," She said, "It's that I _intentionally _gave it away to you."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed even further at that, a shameful feeling coursing through his vein that it was his fault that his mother was killed. "Why would you do something like that?" He asked. "I have no desire to have your power as long as it met you stayed with us." He cased his gaze away from her, his eyes still scorn with shame and hate. "Were you ashamed of us? Or was it that you were ashamed of me that I will always remain a weak fool?"

Masaki narrowed her eyes, a twisted angered look crossing over her face. "_**DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN**_" She snapped at him in rage. "_**I was proud to have a family like what me and your father created, don't you ever let it cross through your mind that I was ashamed of you or the others.**_"

"But why though?" He asked her. "Why would you intentionally give up your power to me?"

Masaki sighed a bit, casing her gaze back towards the blood red moon in the sky. "I wanted you to be ready," She answered him truthfully. "The mistakes that were made during the Great War, I knew they were eventually going to fall upon you." She gazed at her son with a shame look in her eyes, "I never really wanted this life for you Ichi-kun."

"I know that mom," The orange haired shinigami laughed a bit. "But please tell me why you did all this, tell me why I had to find your blade in the hands of that bastard Mikogami, when you could have given it to me yourself?" He asked before flaring his arms out a bit. "And this place and you, how are you standing before me alive?"

Masaki smiled at that, "I can explain that for you." She suddenly held Tenro across her body, looking at the blade with a casual smirk on her face. "Do you know that ever zanpakuto as an inner world where the wielder can learn its name along with train with that said zanpakuto?" at her sons nod, she continues. "Well the special thing about Tenro is that is as its own inner world, just like the other four blades forged by Muramasa."

"Four others?" Ichigo asked in confusion." I thought there were only three left of those blades that this Muramasa forged."

Masaki smirked, "He only knows of four of them." She narrowed her eyes a bit, "The fifth a finally blade was locked away and seal by me."

The orange haired shinigami narrowed his eyes at that, "Why would you seal the last blade for?" He asked. "Is it curse or something?"

Masaki nodded, "In a way that blade is the only one too gives whoever tries' to wield it a gruesome death." She explained, "It was given to me by my master, who before me, use it in battle."

"But why did you seal it away?" The orange haired shinigami asked. "What's wrong with that blade that you had to seal it away?"

Masaki sighed a bit, tossing her hand to the side in a dismissive manner. "Don't worry about it Ichi-kun," She told him with a soft touch in her voice. "That blade is in no means something you need to worry about right now." She twisted fast, flashing before Ichigo before he was even able to react. "The only thing you need to do is worry about trying to except Tenro as your own blade, just like you do with your zanpakuto Zangetsu."

Ichigo cursed a bit. Moving back a bit with a impassive look on his face. His mother looked at him in confusion, giving him the same look she would give when she didn't understand the way he was acting so suddenly. "I can't do that mom"

"And why is that?" She asked him softly.

"I have already connected with a blade far more than most shinigami have with their zanpakuto," He answered her with a serious dark look on his face. "I just can't bond with another blade like I have with Zangetsu, bonding to another like that would mean an insult to my zanpakuto, to my soul as well."

Masaki through her head back and laughed loudly, gaining a confused look from the orange haired shinigami that was standing before her. Ichigo couldn't understand why is mother was laughing at, he thought that after he had explain it to her about the bond he had with Zangetsu, that she would at least understand. He never thought for a second she would laugh at it, which was kind of annoying him to know end. The bond he had with Zangetsu was something he was proud of, it was his pride as well to know that someone for his age was able to do what most shinigami could not do with their zanpakuto.

"What are you laughing at mom?" He asked her, annoyance clearly dripping off of his voice.

His mother's laugher slowed down to slight chuckles just before she raised her hand to her left side, rolling the hair that covered the left side of her face. "You're just like your father a bit through and through," She complimented a bit with a soft smile on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked still annoyed.

"Maybe I should explain first before I jumped to something you may not get." Masaki said with another soft chuckle. She took a few steps back a bit from her son, the soft look in her eyes changing to a serious, almost murderous gaze. "What as Mikogami told you about the Great War?"

Ichigo was confused on this, but answered her anyway. "He only told me a bit about what happen during those times," He told her. "What does that war have to do with Tenro?"

"Everything"

"What are you trying to say mom?" Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Masaki sighed, "This is one of the reasons on why I called you here." She answered him, "You must know what happen so long ago so you will be able to understand what you truly must do now." She started to explain, her ruby red eyes starting to glow with each word she spoke. "Learning about the mistakes of your family, along with this every lasting hatred that flows through this world we live in will give you the understanding on how to control your own my son."

"I kind of get what you're saying mom," Ichigo said. "But never mind all that, I really don't want to know about a war that didn't evolve anything that as to do with right now." He narrowed his eyes at her, "What I want to know most about is why Mikogami said that the Mibu clan was wiped out."

Masaki nodded, "I will explain that as well Ichi-kun. But you must know what happen during the Great War to know why the Mibu Clan was wiped out." She told him

Ichigo nodded, if that was the only way for him to get the answer he wanted then he will just have to go through it. It was interested himself about this war, most of those sad friends of Moka knew just a bit of that War that happen long ago. Giving that his mother was one of the main focuses in that war, he could learn the truth on why it started and everything. Ichigo nodded, giving his mother the signal that he would listen to her.

Masaki sighed a bit before gaining the serious look back on her face. "Two-hundred years ago the world was a constant battle felid of death and destruction." She began to explain, "All that matter to everyone that live during that time was to be become one of the most feared, along with becoming the most powerful. The Mibu and Quincy were two of the constant clans that stayed fighting one another, with the Mibu always coming out on top." She shook her head a bit, "Did Mikogami tell you that it was the Quincy and Mibu the only ones that were fighting?"

Ichigo nodded, "He told me that the two clans always wanted to see who were the strongest out of one another. But do to the Mibu clan always coming out on top during every battle; the Quincy grew an extreme hatred towards the Mibu."

Masaki nodded, "You're about half right with that."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean only have right?" He asked. "Do you mean that bastard told me was nothing but lies?"

Masaki shook her head, "No. What he told you was nothing but the truth, but he kept out one detail that he did not want to tell you." She smirked a bit, "Even though he does look like one, Mikogami is very prideful of himself at being a youkai."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo all but snapped.

'Two-hundred years ago, "She began with a serious expression on her face. "He probably told you that the Quincy were the only ones that were almost completely wiped out."

Ichigo nodded, "Yes. He told me that the Youkai were also driven into hiding by Soul Society and the Mibu," He told her.

"No," She answered him. "It's true that Youkai were driven into hiding, but he did not tell you that they also suffered the same fate as the Quincy, just to a lesser extent."

Ichigo eyes widen at that, "What?"

_Yokai Academy…_

The bluish white light that surrounded them slowly started to fade away, leaving Tsukune and the others in what looked like a large training area. Both Moka's looked around trying to find where Ichigo's was, the worry about what they saw just moment ago was still twisting a bit in their heart. They knew that they had no right to worry about him with what they were putting him through, but that feeling of uncontrolled love that felt for him was making them worry about him. Neither of them try's pushing it away, allowing it to control them just so they could see if Ichigo was alright. Their mind continue to tell them that this was nothing but fragments of memories of Ichigo's passed experiences, but seeing him hurt was causing pain to tear through both of them.

From what they had seen so far from the orange haired shinigami's memories, a lot of things have been happening to him in his life even without her being there with him. Becoming a shinigami to protect his friends must have been one of the hardest choices in his life; both Moka's knew they couldn't understand an ounce of what he was feeling during that time. Seeing his family being attack and almost killed, along with knowing that it was all is fault must have been driving him close to insane. Someone like Ichigo who's who life is to protect what is close to him, can't see his friends or family be hurt so bad like that. Both winced a bit, knowing that if they would have found a way to stay with him, she may have been able to help him get through something like this.

The shame of that day started too welled up heavily on them, especially outer Moka since she was the one in control of their body that day. She felt weak and stupid for easily being manipulated by her father like that, maybe if she actually tried to be stronger willed that they, then maybe none of these doubt and hate would be flowing through Ichigo's mind about her. She couldn't blame anyone else expect herself from what happen that day, but she had no choice on the decision she had chosen that day. If she would have chosen not to go with her father and mother, she held no doubt in her mind that he would have killed Kumiko without any hesitation. It broke her to do it, but she knew if Ichigo was in the same position as her, or any mother at that fact, they would have chosen what they thought would make sure their child was safe.

That day was never supposed to happen that way, after she agree to go with her parents, she was supposed to leave without telling Ichigo anything. But a foolish mistake on her part forgetting that Ichigo was coming over to spend time with her cost her dearly, something that she wished she can go back and do over again. That was only a silly dream that anyone would want to do to fix their mistakes, but the cruel truth was that she would never be able to do something like that. A sick look crosses over the pink haired vampire face as she continues walking with the others, trying to locate where the orange haired shinigami was. Who was she to talk on changing what happen four years ago, she could have stopped it if she would have just interfered on her parents beating Ichigo half to death.

_But she didn't…_

She had heard his roars of rage; she had heard him trying to explain to her parents on why they were suddenly attack him without him doing anything. But because she was too fucking weak to try and help the man she says she loved with all her heart, she turn her head away from him without any sort of looking back at trying to help him. Then to her disgust at going home after what happen with Ichigo, she even had the nerve to go home and cry. A suddenly feeling of overwhelming shame washed over her even before she knew it, she was coming to a dreadful fact that she did not deserve to be around or even love someone like the orange haired shinigami. She had left him when he had truly needed her by his side, but she had toss that moment away being scared of her father who now she kind of realized didn't even deserved that title anymore.

What kind of father was he too asked his daughter to do something like that? Making her chose of two things she loved more than anything in this world? She frowns mentally in disgust at that. For as long as she could remember, the pink haired vampire had always tried to say to herself that why her father did what he did was too protect her. That his hatred for the humans had driven him to do what he had done, thinking that Ichigo was just another human that would take the chance to hurt her. But after finding out the truth that it was just jealously from losing to Ichigo's father, she was seriously beginning to doubt that he was doing anything that day to protect her. The further the pink haired vampire thought about it, the more she began to realize that something like that would be done by her father without question.

For centuries, the Shuzen family had always be the most feared and strongest vampire clan in the Youkai realm. The Shuzen's family was the pride of the vampire race, and being the head of the Shuzen family was nothing of absolute pride for anyone that obtains that stature. Losing to someone else that wasn't a vampire must have struck her father deeper than anything she thought he could feel, and knowing that he could do nothing about it must have turn it into rage and hatred. Hearing that the man's son that beaten him had impregnate is daughter must have sent him over the edge, driving him to do anything to extract revenge. A hardened scorn looked crossed over outer Moka's face, feeling ashamed and hate feel through her system knowing what her own father would do.

She was suddenly starting to realize that this man that she called father really didn't care about her, that he was only looking out for himself and his clan's name. To him, her and her sisters were nothing but breeding tools to be used to make sure the Shuzen's names be continued long after he dies. That simply fact cause a wave of sadness course through her heart, she shook her head mentally to get rid of that thought. The pink haired vampire just maybe thought that she was looking at things the wrong way, that maybe her father truly did love her like he was supposed to. Just maybe everything he did four years ago that cause her pain was an act of love, something that probably hurt him to do more then she realized.

Her father was someone of many things, which she herself did not know of that much about. He hides his emotions better than anyone she had seen, so maybe what she thought about him was taking things just a bit too far on her part. She suddenly twitched a bit when she felt a hand grace over her right shoulder, looking behind her quickly; she saw her inner self looking at her with a small bit of concern on her face.

'_**Are you alright Omote?**_' Inner Moka asked a small bit of concern trace in every word, _**'You seem to be lost in thought about something.**_'

Omote shook her head, tossing what she was thinking aside and smiling timely at her inner self. '_It's nothing really to worry you're self about Ura-chan_' She said with a slight sad look in her eyes. '_I just have a lot of things on my mind that I'm trying to face, but I really just don't know how to face them without hurting anyone that I love._'

Ura-chan nodded her head at the pink haired before her, but frowns as her gaze hardened. '_**Don't forget that we share the same mind, body, and soul.**_' She began with a cold look growing on her face, '_**I know what you're thinking even before you do.**_'

Omote nodded, the sad frown growing ever so much on her face. '_You just told me moments ago that I should choose what we truly want,_' she chocked a bit. '_But I don't want to choose something that will hurt anyone Ura-chan.'_

Inner Moka through her hand in a dismissing manner, turning around and facing the direction the others were looking towards. '_**We will worry and face those problems together Omote,**_' She said clenching her right fist at her side. '_**Let's just focus on Ichigo's memories right now, maybe after we seen everything he has gone through, then maybe both of will come out with a answer that we will never look back on.**_'

Wiping the tears that fell from her eyes; the pick haired vampire smiled a bit at her inner self. '_I can't lie to myself and say that I will_,' she began with a determined look growing across her face. '_But I will try with everything I have.'_

The sliver haired vampire nodded, turning her gaze back towards the group and what was happening before her. Even though she didn't want to, her thoughts began to drift to what she had been seeing inside of the orange haired shinigami memories. After she had left that day with her parents and leaving Ichigo broken and defeated, she had thought that he would go back to his simple life that he had been having before he had even met her. But she didn't know how wrong she was about that, after only a year of her absent did Ichigo meet someone else that through him into a world that he barely knew about. From the few memories that she had saw, that woman name Rukia and Ichigo and grown a strong bond together with one another that was so obvious to see.

_Jealously_

She shut her eyes tightly and scowled in disgust, from what happen between the two four years ago, the sliver haired vampire knew she had no right to feel jealous about Ichigo moving on from her. This was her fault more than anyone else, if she would have force her way through the seal instead of sitting back like a coward, then maybe none of this would have happen. She would have not been sitting here feeling this jealous feeling that she knew she had no right to feel, it was beginning to make her feel more disgusted with herself the more she thought about it. Inner Moka knew she had to stop feeling jealous about something that's only happening in Ichigo's memories. It was cruel to say it, but she had to remind herself that there was no reason for her to feel jealous about anything.

_But how_

The few memories she had seen flowing through Ichigo minds was something that she didn't know she could handle, some of these memories where causing her more pain along with anger. She had watch as Ichigo went against the Hollow he believed killed his mother, fighting through anything the beast through at him to extract his revenge. The sliver haired vampire thought that she should be there to support him, helping him through something through it like she knew he would do for her. But through the sliver haired vampire shame and anger, she had to stand and watch as another woman supported and held Ichigo in his time of need. The feeling of watching another woman hold her mate was something she thought she would never be able to handle, but somehow knowing what she put him through, she mange to swallow her pride and watch.

A shameful shiver ran up her spine, causing the sliver haired vampire to turn her head to the side in sadness. Inner Moka felt nothing but stupid and pitiful for feeling like this, she had no reason to feel this way after what he was putting through even now. Three weeks ago during that argument she had went Ichigo, she had confess what she was feeling for him. During that time and moment, everything that came out of her mouth to him was nothing but the truth. She loved Ichigo so much that she really didn't know what to do with herself, that the only moment that she was truly happy with herself was when he was by her side.

She scoffed a bit, feeling the shame and disgust she was feeling towards herself come back at full force to her heart and soul. Even though most of the things she had said that day were coming straight from her heart, most of what she said wasn't true to the fact of her soul. She just didn't want to face that problem during that time, all she was worried about was making sure that Ichigo stayed by herself. Maybe if she would have clear everything with Tsukune and tell him that she only loved Ichigo, and then maybe none of this pain she was feeling right now would be here. But she avoided it all together, tossing it aside and believe deep down that she would never have to truly face that problem that was growing every day with each passing minute.

How wrong was she during that time to do something like that? And because of her foolish mistake, two of the most important people in her life were hurting because of it. She was leading Tsukune on, giving him false hope that if he tried hard enough that he would choose to be with him. Maybe, just maybe if she would have never cross paths with Ichigo again in this life, she knew for a fact that she would have spent the rest of her life with him. Other than Ichigo and a few friends she knew from Karakura, he was one the only humans she knew that truly cared for her. She could lead him on anymore like this; she had to somehow make him see that she would never leave Ichigo like she did four years ago.

Her mind seem to drift a bit towards the orange haired shinigami that carried a huge piece of her heart with him, wondering just how he felt about everything that was happening between them. She suddenly scoffed a bit and folded her arms under her breast, scowling herself at asking such a foolish question. She should already know what Ichigo was feeling, even though he hide what he was feeling with her still loving Tsukune. The feeling of betrayal and anger was clearly flowing around him every time she's around him, and knowing this cause a sadden frown to edge its way on her face. He wasn't supposed to be feeling something like this from a woman that said she loved him; the only feeling that he was supposed to feel from her was that her heart only belongs to him.

The memories were something that proves that she did not deserve him, that this woman Rukia and Orihime deserved him far more than she did. Just not too long ago, she had watch Ichigo drag himself towards Rukia even though he was closing in on his death. With each drag it took closer towards the woman caused a stab of pain and guilt to run through her system, seeing the feeling of a sort of love and protection running through Ichigo's eyes. It was far too similar to the way she had left Ichigo four years ago, but at least Rukia looked back and explain why she had did what she did to him. She didn't want Ichigo following her into Soul Society; the black haired woman did not want to bear the burden of knowing that she had sent him to his death.

But Ichigo didn't seem to care about nothing the black haired woman said to him, he was going to save her no matter what pain he went through to do it. It was so similar to what Ichigo use to do for her four years ago, the fierce protection of wanting to protect something you care for was one of the things that characterized who Kurosaki Ichigo was. She closed her eyes a bit, not trying to let anyone else see the pain that she was going through right now. Inner Moka didn't thing she could come close to what she had seen from Rukia, giving up her life just so Ichigo would have to go through anymore type of pain. She knew she would give up her life to protect Ichigo, but by doing a sacrifice like that, would he think she's just doing it to make him forgive her from four years ago? Again she didn't know what the answer was to that.

Or maybe she just didn't want to know the answer? Knowing the truth about what Ichigo might think of her just might break her entire heart along with soul. Before she had met Ichigo; these feeling were something that was lost to someone like her. Living back with her family in the Shuzen manner, she wasn't use to feeling love like this. The only person that came close to showing her what love really met was her mother, along with her older sister Akua Shuzen. When she had first met Ichigo, he had protect her from humans when he didn't really have to, saying that he couldn't just stand around while a bunch of idiots attack a defenseless girl.

Four years ago during the time they had spent together, the orange haired shinigami had truly loved her like no other person did in her family. He had told her before that he would do anything in his power to protect her, but she had betrayed that trust when she had falling so easily to her father's trap. She cursed herself mentally at that, feeling stupid for doing something like that. The sliver haired vampire knew they both she have tried harder, but she like her outer self, she had stayed quiet and listen to everything her father had said. That day was her greatest shame, along with losing one of the most important people in her life.

She shook her head a bit, tossing those thoughts aside that were hurting her more then she wanted them to. She narrowed her eyes a bit, turning her gaze towards the memories that were happen before her about the past experience that Ichigo went through after she left him. She winced a bit at that, feeling the pain in her heart increase at just saying it. Drifting off a bit, she wondered what would have happen if she would have made the decision to stay with Ichigo, even though both of them could have ended up dead by her father. A small smile grace her face at that, even though their lives might be endanger at every point they went through, she knew for a fact that those moment's would have been better then now.

A small chuckled passed through the lips of the sliver haired vampire, catching the attention of the brown haired teen that was standing beside her. "Are you alright Moka-san?" Tsukune asked her in worry.

The sliver haired vampire didn't answer him, focusing her attention on everything that was happening before her. She wasn't going to allow herself to turn around to face him, to look directly into his worried brown eyes that might break her resolve. She had come to the simple fact that she wanted to stay with Ichigo and no one else, not because of Kumiko, but for herself and no one else. Inner Moka wanted to feel that undying love she had felt four years ago, that no matter what they went through, that they was always going to love each other. But she had broken that by going went her parents and not trying to help Ichigo when he needed her the most, she had to make things right with him again.

By doing this thing with Tsukune, she knew she was never going to be able to fins that love she wanted so bad again. Ichigo had already proven to her four years ago that he wanted no one else expect her, but because of her stupid foolishness at being so damn weak, she had given up the thing that she had wanted more than anything. Since she had met Tsukune almost two years ago, that feeling of loneliness she had been feeling was slowly falling out of her heart. But no matter how much she tired with the brown haired teen, that feeling of love could not measure up to what Ichigo had giving her those three years. The sliver haired vampire wanted that feeling back so badly and now her mind had finally come to the fact that she was going to do anything to get it back.

_It hurts…_

Both Moka's eyes widen, knowing instantly who that hurt and almost dead chocked out voice sounded from. Fear started to rush up their system, filling them with a scene of dread that neither vampire could think they could hold out to. That broken, almost dead voice sounded exactly like four years ago when they had left Ichigo dead. Just minutes or hours ago, both had to relive the biggest mistake they had made in their lives. Watching as their parents' rain down blows that not once did they try to help him with, each blow slamming a large whole into their chest.

_It hurts…_

They both winced, both their land hand flying instantly towards their heart, closing their eyes and trying desperately to block out the painful voice. The pink haired vampire stepped back a bit, losing all her will with each step she took; going through this moment was something that she did not want to go through. Not even realizing where she was going, she made a mistake and back up into the brown haired teen behind her. She gasped a bit, her green his widen in alarm, her head wiped to her side and looked Tsukune dead in the eyes. Outer Moka couldn't help but paused for a moment, looking into the eyes of the boy that change her live just like the orange haired shinigami did as well.

The longer she stared into his brown eyes, the faster she could feel herself feeling pain began to crawl back into her heart. But unlike most of the time where her pain and shame was direct towards what she had done to Ichigo, this new pain was now being directed towards the sorrowed look the brown haired teen was giving her. The pink haired vampire knew that look from anywhere; it was the same look that she gave herself for the past four years each time she looked at herself in the mirror. It was the same look she gave her daughter each time the sliver haired little girl asked for her daddy, but no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't tell the little girl that she was the reason her daddy wasn't in her life.

"Tsukune… kun," She mumbled out softly, a sorrowed look falling over her face.

Tsukune looked at the girl in fell in love with, a sadden look on his face as he could clearly see what the girl was going through at the moment. He didn't like Kurosaki; he felt that someone that drove on nothing but vengeance did not belong with a person like this kind hearted girl before him. Ever since Kurosaki Ichigo had showed up at Yokai Academy, the brown haired teen had to watch as the woman he loved drove herself deeper with guilt. Each time the orange haired shinigami got the chance to, he always drove in the fact that Moka had left him to die four years ago, making the pink haired vampire feel worse each time she would stare him in the eyes. He closed his eyes a bit, trying to control the ever growing anger that was controlling overwhelming his scenes. He hated it with everything he was made of every time he saw Moka cry, and with every chance that orange haired bastard got; he made sure that he left the pink haired vampire in a crumpling state of tears.

He shook his head a bit, tossing the angered thoughts aside and focusing on the woman he cared about most in this world. "Are you ok Moka-chan?" He asked in a worried voice, trying to hold in the hidden anger he felt towards the person that was causing her to feel this way.

Looking at him for a few seconds more, the pink haired vampire felt herself flinch back as the brown haired teen put his arm on her shoulder. Back then when none of this had happen between them, his touch felt so welcome to her, that with him by her side that she could do anything in this world. But now as he touches her, outer Moka felt that she was hurting more than anything when he had placed his hand or her left shoulder. A part of her didn't want to feel this way about the brown haired boy, which small part wanted her to cherish that touch just like any other he might lay about her. She shook her head mentally, she knew now for so odd reason that she could not let herself feel that way about him anymore.

_It's cold…_

The pink haired vampire felt her eyes widen, the pain she was feeling shoot up her spine like a short lighting strike. She took a step back, holding her hands to her heart and shaking her head at the brown haired teen before her. A slight brush at her leg caused her to pause for a second, looking down she could see Kumiko looking up at her with and sadden but tearful look in her eyes. Her pearl green eyes widen at that, instantly dropping down to one knee and picking the girl up into her arms. Quickly wiping the tears out of the small sliver haired girl's eyes, she gave her daughter a small smile on her face.

"Are you ok princess?" She asked her smiling, not even trying the hide the growing worry in her face.

Kumiko wiped her eyes a bit, trying to get the small bit of tears that had remained on her face. "I can feel him Ka-san," She mumbled a bit.

The pink haired vampire looked confused for a moment, wondering what her daughter was trying to say. "What are you talking about Kumiko-chan?" She asked, checking over the girl for a quick moment. "Is something hurting you at this current moment? Or you're just not feeling well?"

Kumiko shook her head at her mother's answer, the only think she gave at what was wrong with her was point her finger directly at her chest. The pink haired mother looked even more confused, taking a moment to look over towards Ura-chan to see her walking over towards them. Looking at her silver haired counter parts face, she could see that she could also not tell what was wrong with their daughter. Feeling a tug on her uniform, she looked down to see that Kumiko was tugging a bit hard on her to get her attention.

Coming up and standing with them, Inner Moka glanced at her daughter with a worried expression on her face. "_**What's wrong baby?**_" She asked the small sliver haired girl in worry. "_**Is something hurting you?**_"

Kumiko nodded a bit, sniffing a bit as more tears began falling from her eyes. "It hurts Ka-san," She said in small whimper, trying hard to hide the pain she was feeling at the moment. "It feels like my heart is about to burst out of my chest," The sliver haired girl replied to both her mothers.

_My body feels heavy…_

Both girls winced in pain, clutching their heads in pain and tried desperately to get rid of the voice that was plaguing their mind. Hearing Ichigo's voice in so much pain like four years ago was beginning to be too much for the tow vampire girls; this was something that they wished that they never wanted to go through again. Knowing that the person that you love was hurt because of you and your family, knowing that you could have done something and they didn't was tearing them both from the inside out. They both stumbled a bit, shifting their feet a bit to gain their balance to not fall forward on the ground in pain. Hearing a familiar small cry of pain, they looked up and widen their eyes to see Kumiko holding her chest as well.

"Kum_**iko**_!" Both shouted in worry, forcing down their pain and focusing on nothing else other than their daughter.

Tsukune and the other's stood by, watching as the small family seem to go through what looked like small bursts of passing with each passing moment. The brown haired teen looked worried for the two girls, wondering what was happening to them. Even though the pink haired vampire had back away from him and flinch like he was some type of monster, Tsukune couldn't help but feel worried for the person he had fell in love with. The four girls that were standing at his side was feeling the same way as he was, even though each of them hated the way the vampire girl was treating the man that each of them loved. They knew that Tsukune loved the vampire and it hurt each of them knowing this, but none of them could help to see that Moka hurting someone that each of them had tried to make loved them.

Each of them felt like Tsukune was a man that every woman on the planet, no matter what race, would want him as their own. He was kind and helpful towards anyone he met, even towards his enemies that wanted nothing else but to kill him. With his life constantly in danger during ruff times, he didn't seem to care about himself as long as none of them was hurt. Knowing that caused a light pinkish blush to crawl up each of their faces, liking the fact that someone likes Tsukune could care about them like that. With those reason flowing through their minds, and knowing that it was hurting them with each step they took, they could not allow either of them fail to let Tsukune make a look of sorrow cross over his face.

Kurumu stepped forward, taking a whole of the brown haired teens shoulder a turning him towards her. The Succubus dark purple eyes dim a bit in hurt at seeing the sadden look on the boy's face, it pained him to see him looking like that before her. "Are you alright Tsukune-kun?" She asked him.

Tsukune smiled at the light ocean blue haired girl, trying to hide the pain he was feeling at the moment. "Don't worry about me Kurumu-chan," He turns back towards the small family that was before him, the smile being replaced with a small frown on his face. "I'm just a bit angry that Moka-chan and Kumiko-chan is going through so much pain because of that bastard." He clenched his fist a bit in anger, "He rather goes off to extract his revenge on someone other than being with his family." He through his head to the side with a angered look on his face, " I might be wrong about this, but I just can't see why any man would want to do something like that." He suddenly felt a touch on his face causing him to open his eyes a look directly into purple.

Kurumu giggled a bit, looking the boy she loved directly in the eyes with a small smile on her face. "Your right Tsukune," She replied. "And know that is why you will always be better than Kurosaki, knowing that you would never leave your family to go after revenge." She kissed him on the cheek, getting a shock look from the brown haired boy. "It's just something you are, a good man that any woman I would know would want."

Tsukune took a step back from the blue ocean haired girl before him, looking at her with a shock look on his face. The brown haired teen could feel a blush began to crawl up his face, feeling him up with a warm feeling that he only felt when Moka would do something like this. He threw his head behind his head a chuckled nervously a bit, pushing down the unknown feeling he did not seem to understand a bit. He could also feel three pairs of glares directed on his back but said nothing, already knowing exactly who was glaring at him at the moment. Taking his arms from behind his head and turning away from the blue haired girl, his eyes gave off a brief sad gaze as he looked at Moka and her daughter.

'_I can't allow myself to give up on her,_' He vowed to himself. '_Moka-chan and Kumiko-chan do not deserve something like this.'_

"Tsukune-kun?" A voice spoke behind him, causing the brown haired teen to turn around to stare a both Mizore and Kurumu. "Are you alright?"

He smiled at them, hiding every single trace of his pain the best as he could from them. "I'm okay guys," He turns back around. "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment; it's nothing for you guys to worry yourself over."

Both girls said nothing, turning to look at each other with knowing gazing crossing over their faces. Tsukune may have thought he had hide what he was feeling away from the two, but both girls could see that he was hiding his pain well from them. They both took a moment to glance back at Yukari and Ruby to see that both had a look of understanding on their faces, notifying the two girls that they had saw it as well. They all sighed a bit sadly at that, glancing at the boys back that they had feelings for with a sad look on their faces. Each of them just wish that they could wash away all their pain, but as painful as it might seem to them, the group of girls knew deep down that none of them would be able to do something like that for him.

'_Tsukune-kun…_' They all said sadly to themselves.

The small haired witch felt a few tears fall from her eyes, feeling her heart break at the painful look that was crossing over the boy she loved. She never like seeing that hurtful look cross over the person face that save her from her loneliness, she felt that a look like that didn't belong on his face. He was… just too good to the small witch to be able to go through something like that, and whoever made him feel like this should never be able to walk on this earth without shame in their hearts. She glances towards Moka and felt a sad frown fall across her face, along with her heart starting to clench more than ever. Just like Tsukune, the pink haired vampire was another person that saved her from her loneliness, and for that reason she fell in love with her.

She was about to say something, but she paused for a moment when she saw red on the wet tile below her feet. Looking up, the small black haired witch could see that it was raining heavily around them, feeling the sky with a noise of splashing rain. Yukari kept her eyes focus on the tile floor, noticing that the tile floor was beginning to be filled with a red liquid. She was confused a bit on what this was, wondering what was going on to cause this around her. Following where the red liquid led to, her eyes traveled upward and gasped at shock at what she saw, trembling a bit as she took a step back.

"… Blood" Yukari whispered out in shock.

From where she was standing, the sliver haired vampire head snapped up, sending a small glare towards the small black haired witch. "_**What are you talking about?**_" She asked coldly. "_**Why all of a sudden would you be saying…**_?" She suddenly trailed off, her eyes following the red liquid that her eyes finally caught sight of. "_**What the**_" She mumbled to herself.

Her eyes locked on the trail of dark liquid of blood, following it until it came to… her eyes suddenly widen in horror, her entire body filling up with pain. Just a couple of feet away from her, lying in a large pool of his own blood, were none other than the man that plagued through her ever thought and dream. His was lying on his stomach and covered in nothing but blood and water, his spiky orange locks were covering his eyes a bit, trying to block the almost dead look in his eyes. She felt a scream tore passed her lips as she looked at the almost… dead look in Ichigo's eyes. She felt her whole world began to crumble, pushing down the realization that what she was seeing was nothing but a flowing.

"Oh my god…" A sudden familiar voice trembled on her side, sounding far worst then what her own voice the sliver haired vampire thoughts sounded like. "NO, NO, NO!" The pink haired vampire screamed in fright and horror, clutching her heart like her chest was about to explode.

Both girls began to feel a force slam into their heart, looking at the scene before them was beginning to bring back feeling that they did not want to feel. Four years ago, lying exactly like he was now, the orange haired boy lay in that same position with a dead look in his eyes. Their breath began to get ragged and hard for them to breath, they could also feel that their lungs were beginning to collapse in them. Their eyes widen as they clutch their chest in pain, picking themselves up and walking towards the almost dead Ichigo with the still horrored look on both their faces. A suddenly cry of pain cause them to stop and paused, turning around to see that Kumiko was cry softly now, a pain look crossing over her face.

"Kumiko-_**chan,**_" They both called out to the small sliver haired girl. They rushed forwards towards her, pushing passed the extreme pain the both of them were going through. In an instant, the sliver haired vampire had her daughter in her arms, wrapping her left arm around her in a suited hug. "_**Are… you ok Kumiko?**_"

The sliver haired girl said nothing, along holding her head forward and pointing directly at Ichigo's almost dead form. The two teen vampire girls said nothing, looking at each other with pain looks before rushing forwards. Each one of them could here Tsukune and the others screaming to them, pleading with them to stop what they were doing. But both knew they could stop what their body or heart wanted, seeing this before them was causing too much action that they did not need to act without them wanted it to. They both dropped to the ground around Ichigo's body, looking at it with an unbelievable look on their faces.

Breaking from her mother's arms, Kumiko crawled over towards her father's body with tears falling from her eyes. "Tou-san," She called out to him. "Why are you in pain Tou-san? You can't have been beaten by anyone could you?" She cried out a bit. "Please Tou-san answer me!"

The two Moka's still could not say anything, the scene playing in their mind was causing their whole body to break apart and shut down. "You can't be dead I_**chigo?**_" Both asked with a dead look in their voice.

The two vampires were about to say something else, but a sudden voice slammed into both their backs and caused them to stumble forward. Looking back a bit, they could see Gin look at them with a dark look on his face. He snarled at the both of them, griping their arms and picking them up effortlessly off the ground.

"You two need to get control of yourself!" he all but shouted at the both of them in fury. "You need to put in into your mind that this is nothing but a fucking memory! This has already happen without you even knowing about it." Both girls didn't seem to bother listening to Gin at all. Looking on as a man dress in old style Japanese cloths step in front of Ichigo's body.

_The bleeding want… stop_

Their heart clenched again at hearing those words, looking down to see that Ichigo was still not moving from where he was lying. Looking up, they saw the man looking at Ichigo with a smile on his face, holding out an umbrella that stop the heavy rain from falling onto the boy's body. The entire area was suddenly filled with a bluish white light that covered everything in from of them, washing the scene away from their eye from view. A suddenly gasp passed through their lips, feeling a punch slam into their guts an alarming speed. Coughing a bit, inner Moka snapped out of her fazed and glare darkly at the black haired werewolf before her.

_It feels as though… the rain as stopped_

The sliver haired vampire winced a bit, feeling the pain washed through her body as she could hear Ichigo words flow through her. "_**You gave you the right to hit me you perverted wolf?**_" She growled out weakly, not in the least bit as more forceful as she usually is.

Gin glared at her, taking a step back and folding his arms over his chest. "You two still don't seem to get that all you are seeing his nothing but memoires of Kurosaki's past." He latched out at the two vampires. "Get it through your head that everything that you are seeing as already happen, your damn mate is not dead!"

She knew he was right, but the pink haired vampire couldn't help but glare lightly at the wolf. "I'm sorry Gin-sempai," She apologies to him a bit darkly. "But I cannot handle something like seeing the man I love lying dead on the ground like that."

Gin snorted a bit, getting a bit where the pink haired vampire was trying to say. "Well try to put it into your mind that none of this is real," He gave her a soft but worried look. "You two gave a bit of a scare the way you were acting a little awhile go."

They both nodded, throwing their head to the side in shame. "I'm sorry Gin-sempai," The pink haired vampire apologies. Inner Moka nodded a bit, not allowing herself to say nothing at the moment. "Just… seeing Ichigo like that again just caused me and Ura-chan to react." She said with a sadden look on her face, picking the now unconscious Kumiko in her arms, feeling a bit shame that she did not even notice something like this. A small grunt of acknowledgement was the only think she receive as an answer from the tall black haired wolf before her, which caused her to smile a little at.

"Are you ok Moka-chan?" An extremely worried voice said in front of her. Looking up, the pink haired vampire could see Tsukune looking at her with a scared but worried look on his face.

She opens her mouth to answer, but paused as a hurtful look crossover her face. She backed up a bit, shaking her head at him as she did so. "I'm okay," she said, the hurt as clear as day in her voice. "There's no need for you to worry about me."

Tsukune pulled his right arm towards her, trying to grab a hold of her. But to his disappointment, she backs a bit more away from him. The worried look on his face change into a hurtful look, his hands falling lifelessly to his sides. "I'm sorry Moka-chan," He told her. "I'm glad you're ok though"

Moka nodded, pushing down the hurt as she looked at his form. "Thanks for worry about me though," She said softly to him, turning around to see Ura-chan glaring darkly at the scared fairy.

The sliver haired vampire clenched her fist in fury, looking at the fairy in anger knowing what she had done. "_**You had no right to do something like that,**_" She growled out darkly. "_**Who gave you THE FUCKING RIGHT TO SHOW US SOMETHING LIKE THAT**_?" The sliver haired vampire screamed in rage.

Lilith flooded back in fear, in oral green eyes looking at the sliver haired vampire in fear for her life. "I'm sorry Moka-san," She apologies as quickly as she could. "But Zangetsu-sama wanted you to watch that moment; he wanted to get through your head that Ichigo has gone through far worst since you left him four years ago."

Moka flinched as that, but quickly got her bearings together and glared at the fairy. "_**My daughter was affected by what you just showed us, seeing her father lying dead before her could mess her mind up.**_" Her red silted eyes glowed a bit, "_**I swear if this affects her in anyway, I'm going to kill you no matter what happens!**_" Lilith cowered back a bit, a fearful look on her face as she stared at the enrage mother.

"That's enough Moka," Ruby suddenly said in a cold voice, stepping forward from behind the others. "I know you're angry a bit at what you saw, but that doesn't give you the right to threaten to kill Lilith-san when she's helping you."

Inner Moka's eyes snapped toward the older black haired witch, glaring darkly at her as she stood before her like she was some type of equal. "_**This is none of your business you fucking witch!**_" She growled out. "_**Learn when to be quiet when it as nothing to do with you.**_"

Ruby glared at the sliver haired vampire, her hands twitching as magic began to crawl over her fingers. "You're starting to really anger me vampire," She spat out in growing anger. "I'm tired of you thinking that just because you're a vampire, that gives you the right to think you can control anyone around you..." She was about to say something else, but a large hand clamp on her shoulder forcefully, causing all traces of her magic to vanish. She looked up, glaring darkly into the eyes of Gin who was looking at her with a scowl on his face. "What are you doing wolf?" She all but demanded. "Get your damn hands off of me!"

"_**Shut the fuck up witch!**_" Gin glared out with force, his eyes flashing pure sliver for a moment. "_**Moka just saw her mate look dead before her, along with her daughter seeing the same scene before her. Don't you think she has a right to be fucking mad?**_"

Looking into those glowing sliver eyes, the black haired witch couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear crawl up her spine. The look in the seventeen year old teen was something that she had never seen in his eyes, the look in his eyes… didn't really seem to belong there in his eyes. Ever since Kurosaki had showed up at Yokai Academy, she had come to notice how Gin's attitude seems to change drastically after a few months. Covering her youki so they would notice her, Ruby had found both Gin and Kurosaki sitting on the top of the school building one day. Each of them not saying a word, just looking as the sun climbed up over the mountains and blood red sea.

She backed away a bit, scowling herself darkly at feeling fear crawl up her heart. "I understand," It was the only think she could say at the moment and nothing else.

Gin's glare darken as he looked at her, letting go of her and letting the witch walk back over towards Tsukune who was frowning at him. "_**Make **_sure you do," he said, his voice coming back to normal as he pulled his head over his hair. He shook his head and growled a bit under his breath, trying to control the anger he was feeling.

"You didn't need to talk like that towards Ruby-san," The brown haired teen said with a slight frown on his face.

Gin glared at the brown haired boy, feeling his anger start to surge forward. "Right not Ts_**ukune,**_" his voice began to get darker without him even realizing it. "_**It's best you shut the fuck up before you end up dead!**_"

Tsukune and the other's looked at the seventeen year old boy in shock, not really use to seeing him acting like this. From the way he was acting towards them, it was kind of reminding them of how Kurosaki would act around them. That didn't seem right to Tsukune and the other's their face twisted up a bit, looking a Gin like he was a totally different person. The sliver haired vampire looked at Gin for a moment, all traces of her previous anger vanishing from her eyes. Inner Moka looked at him, narrowing her eyes a bit before turning around and facing in the other direction.

"_**I think I never asked for your help at all… wolf?**_" The sliver haired vampire growled out, crossing her arms under her breast.

Gin grunted a bit, his youki flaring around his body. Looking up, he smirked in the direction the sliver haired vampire. "Just don't know when to give thanks when someone is just helping you?" He scoffed a bit, the smirk still on his face. "I should have seen that coming from you." Moka grunted was the only answer he received

Standing a few feet away from where Gin was, the ocean blue haired girl could help but look at the black haired wolf with worry in her eyes. Kurumu knew she should be mad at him for what he had told Tsukune, but the way he acted just now was far different from what she was used to seeing from him. Her heart clenched a bit at that without her even truly noticing it, calling out a bit towards the black haired wolf. She shook her head bit to clear her thoughts away, seemly not liking a bit of how the way the wolf was acting towards Tsukune and the others… including her as well. She also didn't like the way his youki flashed around his body widely, almost like it could seem to control it properly.

The pink haired vampire standing a few feet away threw a worried gaze towards the wolf, before looking back towards a scared looking Lilith. "Sorry about Ura-chan," She apologies for her inner self. "You can continue on with what you were about to show us."

Lilith nodded slowly towards the pink haired vampire, still a bit fearful at what was just about to happen to her only seconds ago. Landing on the tip of the elegant clever, the green haired fairy close her eyes for a moment to gather her power. The others watched on as second passed and the entire area they were in seem to flash with bluish white light again, forcing the familiar pressure onto them again. Grunting and getting use to what was going on, they waited as the room flash once more before leaving them in what look like an old style Japanese home. They looked around to see anything, but only found a futon laying in the middle of the room they were standing in.

"Where are we?" Mizore asked, popping another lollipop into her mouth. Her dark blue eyes were gazing across the room there were in, seemly picking up every detail that her eyes travel by.

"We're in one of Kurosaki-sama's master homes," Lilith answered. The group of teen turns to her and nodded a bit, tossing there gazes quickly to other things they saw in the slightly big room they were in. "It's the same man you saw looking down at Kurosaki-sama from the last memory we just previously watched." Both Moka's narrowed their eyes a bit but said nothing, wanted to forget what they had just saw only minutes ago.

_No pain…_

Both vampire's flinched again hearing the sound of Ichigo's voice, closing their eyes a bit and trying desperately to control the pains that was flaring up. The pink haired vampire open her eyes and took a deep breath, smiling a bit a second later when she felt her heart rate calming down a bit. She didn't want herself to fall into the state she was in just a few short seconds ago; all that pain at seeing Ichigo lying dead was something that she didn't know if she could take anymore. Shifting a bit on her feet, she scoffed the small sliver haired girl in her arms up a bit so she wouldn't fall. Turning her head a bit, she smiled at her sleeping daughter, still feeling a bit shame that she had allow Kumiko to be able to see something like that.

'_**Don't start blaming just you're self Omote,**_' Inner Moka said to her. '_**I was here to and I didn't even notice why Kumiko was feeling pain during that time. So if you want to blame anyone for it, blame both us of for not being able to stop that damn fairy from showing something like that.**_"

The pink haired vampire nodded a it at that, smiling a bit knowing that she couldn't let herself feel shame for something like that. But no matter what, she was going to but the blame on Lilith-san neither, from what the small fairy had said, it was Ichigo's zanpakuto that wanted them to see something like that. She shivered a bit, having a terrible feeling crawl up her spine that what she saw just seconds ago was nothing compare to what they were going to see. For some reason, this feeling of dread kept increase with each passing memory that travel through. But the pink haired vampire understood that she could not allow herself to give up now, just like Ura-chan, she wanted to see just what Ichigo has been doing since she made the mistake and left him four years ago.

Standing beside her, the sliver haired vampire was going through her own thoughts and feelings. Crossing her arms under her breast just a bit, she glared angrily at the fairy that was mere meters away from her. Unlike Omote, she was still far to pissed off to blame anyone else except the green haired fairy, believing that it was Lilith that had decided to show them something like that. She still had this feeling like Ura-chan that the further they went through Ichigo's memories, they were going to see more things far worse than what they had just saw. Scowling darkly, she looked at Tsukune and the others with a thoughtful look on her face.

For a while now, the sliver haired vampire had this feeling that she was able to hearing Ichigo's thoughts during the time of the memory. Something from what she could understand should be impossible, but she could not deny the proof every time it was show directly in her face. Looking at Tsukune and the others, she had this feeling that not a single one of them could hear any of those thoughts. She was confused on that, why was her and Ura-chan the only ones that could hear Ichigo's thoughts during the current time of the memory? Should something like that be impossible? She was too confused to even understand at the moment. Hearing a moan, she looked back and smiled softly at Kumiko, having a sneaking feeling that the sliver haired little girl could also hear her father's thoughts as well.

"_**GAAAAHHH!**_" a familiar voice screamed out, breaking both vampire's out of their thoughts. Turning quickly around towards where the others were looking, they both looked at the scene before them in shock. The orange haired shinigami that both of them love was struggling to get a man from out his bed, who didn't seem to be effected by Ichigo's attempts at all.

"Oh! You're getting Goosebumps!" The large black haired man said. "What a relief!" Tsukune and the other's didn't know what to say at the moment, still a bit shock to be able to see the killer they all know act… almost normal to other's around him.

They watch as Ichigo's hand slammed into the man's face, beads of sweat falling from his body as he struggled to get the man from within the bed with him. "TOO CLOSE!" The orange haired teen boy cried out in surprise. "_**YOU'RE TOO CLOSE!**_" Again the man seems ineffective by Ichigo's attempt to throw him off.

"Tenchou!" The man shouted out. "Ichigo has regained consciousness! Tenchou!"

Ichigo growled a bit at the man over him, still struggling with all his might to remove the man from on stop of him. "I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE WITH THAT URAHARA, AREAN'T YOU?!" He accused with fury in his voice, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN BED WITH ME?!"

Yukari seem shocked a bit, a small sweat drop falling from her head as she looked at the scene before him. "What..." She asked out still in shock.

The brown haired teen nodded at the small black haired witch, still a bit shock to see the insane killer he knows act like a… human of all things. "You're not the only one Yukari-chan," He told her in all honesty. "I never would have thought I would see the day… Kurosaki-san acting like…" He let his words trail off, casing his gaze over towards the two vampires to see them not even looking at him or the others.

"Normal or human Tsukune-kun?" Mizore said answering for him as she stepped a little closer by his side. "There's nothing wrong with you trying to say what you want to say Tsukune-kun," She told him.

Tsukune nodded, shooting the ice maiden a grateful look. "I know Mizore-chan," He turns his eyes back to the seen with a small frown on his face. "It's still a bit of a shock to see him of all people acting like this, but to tell you the truth I really don't care about any of that."

Mizore looked at the brown haired teen in surprise, along with the other's that were standing beside him. "What do you mean Tsukune-kun?" Ruby asked, looking at her love interest with worry in her eyes. "I thought you of all people would want to know what that monster Kurosaki was like before he came here?" Her eyes grew dark along with a sneer crossing over her face. "I would not blame you for not believing anything you see" Mizore and the other's nodded, agree fully with the older black haired witch before them.

Tsukune shook his head, looking at the memory Ichigo with narrowed eyes. "It's not that at all Ruby-san," He told her. "The only answers I want is if what Kurosaki has been saying was true about his entire town being destroyed. I know it's wrong for me to be saying something like this, but I still do not believe what he is saying his true." He closed his eyes a bit and clenched his fist a bit in anger, "I still think that he only told a lie to lead Moka-chan into coming with him, along with making her feel bad about what happen between the two of them." His eyes narrowed a bit in guilt, "Am I a bad person for saying something like this?"

Without any hesitation, the small black haired witch shook her head at the brown haired teen in front of her. "Nothing's wrong with what you're feeling Tsukune-kun, desu." She chirped, smiling at him. "All you're trying to do is protect Moka-chan, nothing's wrong with wanting to protect the person you love." The other's nodded to her words, getting a small smile from the brown haired teen.

"Thanks guys," He told them in a grateful voice.

From behind them, the black haired wolf snarled at them. "Love sick puppies," He growled out in anger. None of them heard a word he said, but the blue ocean haired girl who visibly flinched at his words.

"Uh-oh… you shouldn't try to move at the moment Kurosaki-san." A vice said from behind them, "You're injuries haven't had the time to fully healed yet."

Tsukune and the others stopped, turning around to see a blond haired man walking towards Ichigo with a Japanese fan in his hands. Each of them stepped aside a bit without them even noticing they did, not truly knowing that they really didn't have too. Looking towards the man's right hand, they could see that he was holding what looked like a light brown walking cane of some sort. The man stopped in front of Ichigo, looking down at him with an amused curious look in his eyes. Narrowing her eyes a bit, the sliver haired vampire looked at the man with an annoyed expression on her face.

From where he was seated, Ichigo looked at the man with a shock look on his face. "Urahara-san…!" He spoke, "So this must be your house."

The man smiled at Ichigo, snapping the fan shut in his hands with a loud snap noise. "Correct"

Ichigo looked at the man, tilting his head lower towards the ground. "You… saved me didn't you?" He asked, his voice changing at bit to the others. Tsukune and the others were a bit confused onto why it sounds so… hurt and full of shame.

The man pointed his thumb towards his face, a bit uncertain on what Ichigo was trying to say at the moment. "What's this? Your tone is unexpected." He said, "You make it sounds as if I done something wrong."

Suddenly, the look of shame on the orange haired shinigami seems to increase as he held onto his bandage wrapped right shoulder. He said nothing to the blond haired man, looking into the distance with the look on his face growing with each passing seconds. Tsukune and the others didn't know what to think at the moment, the look on Kurosaki's face was something of unknown to each of them. Gin seems to narrow his eyes a bit, looking at memory Ichigo with a feeling that he had gone through the same thing. Watching him a bit without him noticing it, Kurumu saw this look on his face and looked at him in confusion and a small bit of worry, even though she was trying hard to shove it down with all her might.

"What's with that look on his face?" Tsukune asked. "It seems like a look something should give when they have…"

"Failed" The black haired wolf said coldly, looking at the scene before him with narrowed eyes. The others looked at him; a bit shock to see that he almost sounded like his voice was filled with shame. His arms were still folded over his chest like he normally does, but the look in his eyes were filled with nothing but failure in them. "That look in his eyes is something that failed to protect something important to him," His haired shadow his eyes a bit. "I know that look all too well"

Tsukune and the other's said nothing, turning around back towards the scene and leaving Gin in his own thoughts. Standing in front of them, the two vampire's had a cold frown on both of their faces as they looked at the Ichigo before them. The look in his eyes were all too familiar to the two of them, it was the same look they he always gave when he failed to protect them four years ago. Something must have happen that caused him to look like that, and for some reason both of them didn't like where they were seeing at all.

Looking back at the scene before them, they watched as the orange haired shinigami smiled at the blond haired man. But for some reason the smile on his face didn't seem right, like it was nothing but a mask that he was putting on his face to hide his true feelings. The sliver haired vampire scowled a bit darkly at that look her love was giving, knowing all too well what that look met. She turn a bit to the side to see Ura-chan looking at her with the same knowing looking on her face, seemly thinking along the same lines as she was. Since everything that happen between her and Ichigo, she wore that mask over her face to hide what she was truly feeling over the four years she had thought Ichigo was dead.

"Oh, right!" Ichigo asked. "Did you also find Uryuu? How is he? Is he here too?"

"No, sir he is not here with us." Urahara answered

The smiled on Ichigo face vanished, being replaced with a small frown. "What do you mean?"

Urahara turn around a bit, facing Ichigo from the side. "He's already gone." He answered the smile still on his face. "He lost a lot of blood, but his injury wasn't vital. Even if I just left him lying there, he wouldn't have died for another two days." He glanced at Ichigo for a moment, "So I treated his injury on the spot. We he left... he was worried about you."

Ichigo twisted his head a bit, looking at the man before him with an incredulous look. "About me?" He snorted before tossing his head to the side a bit. "Yeah right"

Urahara raise his head a bit, the smile was all but gone on his face. "I even told him to rest here for a moment, but he insisted that he was fine." He looked at Ichigo with a serious but amused look on his face, "He said, right now the only ones that cane beat those bastards, and save Rukia, is you and no one else."

The shame look was back on the orange haired shinigami face; he raised his legs a bit and lays his arms on them. "Only me? Hmph!" A snort left his mouth. "RUIKA'S ALREADY BACK AT THE SOUL SOCIETY!" He shouted in shame and anger. Tsukune and the others looked at him in shock, truly not believe that this killer before him could care about anyone else accept himself. "HOW CAN I FOLLOW HER THERE?! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO RESCUE HER?!" he shut his in fury, "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Both Moka's looked on in shocked silent, looking at the orange haired teen in shock at his sudden outburst. Tsukune and the other's still couldn't let it process in their mind that this boy before them was the killer that they were you too, this boy that was way to concern for his friends to be the same Kurosaki they knew. Tsukune and the other's pushed down the small bit of self-doubt about the way they thought about Kurosaki quickly, not allow themselves to do something so stupid with what they a have seen from him. The brown haired boy gritted his teeth, holding in his anger as he tried to control his emotion at what he was seeing before him. He wasn't going to allow himself to fill guilt; Tsukune vow to himself that someone like Kurosaki Ichigo did not deserve guilt after everything he had put his friends through.

They stood silent, putting their emotions and thoughts behind and looking at the scene before them with every ounce of interest they had. They watch as Urahara bent his head down a bit, the long black coat he was wearing blowing in the wind. A second later, a small but dark grin feel over his face, "Do you really think that there's no other way… to get into _**Soul Society**_?"

The orange haired teen's head snapped up, looking at Urahara with a wide, almost hopeful expression on his face "So there is a way!?" He shouted… no demanded, "How?! How can I get there?! Tell me!"

Urahara point his right index finger up, looking at Ichigo with a widen smirk on his face. "Of course I'll tell you." He said, "However, under one condition." Ichigo just looked at him with a confused look on his face, "Starting now, for ten days… you will learn how to fight properly with me."

From where he was standing, Gin grinned at the scene before glancing in Lilith's direction. "So were going to be watching him be train on how he fight's?" He asked.

Lilith looked at him for a moment, sensing the almost excited look on his face. "Not all of his training, but just certain parts that gave him most of his powers." She answered him; the black haired teen wolf said nothing else. They turn back towards the scene to watch Ichigo stand up quickly, an anger look on his face as he directed it towards Urahara.

"Shit! So you're telling me to _**train?!**_" Ichigo growled out in fury. "Do you think I have time for that?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN RUIKA'S GOING TO BE EXECUTED! I SHOULD TRY TO GET THERE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE…" Tsukune and the others were shocked at hearing the girl Rukia was going to be executed.

"I wonder what she did to make them go as far as too want her executed," Kurumu asked. The other's said nothing to answer her question, just looking on as the intense scene before them grew even thicker.

"You are one exasperating person."

Before either of them had a chance to see what happen, they watch as Urahara blurred his arm forward, having the small cane in his hand in Ichigo's face in an instant. Tsukune and the other's eyes widen a fraction, not even being able to tell when the man had move his arm to even attack, all they saw was a black blur before they watch as the two was on the floor. The only ones that were able to follow it just a bit was Inner Moka and Gin, but both only see a flash of skin before they saw Ichigo and the blond haired man standing over him. Suddenly felt a small but great force slam into each of them, getting their footing right they watch has Urahara glared down upon a still shocked looking Ichigo. Tsukune eyes widen a bit in fear, never thinking he would see the man he thought as cheer, turn from that to what look like a hard killer with much experience on his belt.

"The point that I wanted to make is…" His glared darken as he looked down on memory Ichigo, "that you will _**die **_if you go there in your current condition."

"But"

"No but's Ichigo, do you truly believe that you can win if you fight them right now?" Urahara asked in clam but calculative coldness. "I purposely let you fight them the previous time. I thought it would be easier for you to realize after you fought them and saw for yourself. With your current skill… you won't stand a chance fighting against _**The Soul Society!**_"

This was something that Tsukune and the others and never seen before, someone calling Kurosaki weak was something that was lost to them. On how the way they saw him acted, anyone that looked down on him he would kill with any mercy or remorse, even if the person before him was begging to be set free. But from what they were seeing, the one that taught him seem to call him weak without even shiver to Ichigo's might. Tsukune shook his head a bit, like the others; he still could not believe that this Urahara person would be this bold to even say something like that. But he remembers that this was memories from Kurosaki's past, so from the way he was, he must have not always been like that from the start.

"You are weak. A weakling barging into enemy territory… is _**suicide**_." Urahara said just as coldly, "'to rescue Rukia'? Stop being so childish" The air seems to visibly freeze for a second as Urahara's face became even colder. "Don't use other people as excuses to go kill you're self."

"Pretty harsh but truthful words," Gin complimented.

The sliver haired vampire nodded a bit, pushing down the jealous feeling that was rising in her heart. "_**But there is truth to what he is saying,**_" She replied. "_**If Ichigo didn't take that opportunity to train, I don't think neither of us would have been able to see him now.**_" Tsukune and the other's stayed silent a bit, not truly believing that someone could be so cruel to say words like that, the brown haired teen didn't know if he would have been able to take it without blowing up in anger.

Standing up from where he was over Ichigo, the blond haired man crossed his arms over his chest. "The Soul Society usually allows a grace period that lasts a month for the maximum penalty in a convict's execution. It will be the same for Rukia-san's case." Ichigo looked at the man with an annoyed expression on his face, just being able to pick himself up into a sitting position. "We will have _**ten days**_ to annoy you. It will take _**seven days**_ to open the door to Soul Society. So after you arrive at Soul Society, you will have _**thirteen days! **_You have plenty of time_**.**_"

Ichigo annoyed look vanished, being replaced by a soft a clam look on his face. "In ten days…" He asked slowly, seemly thinking about something. "Will I become stronger?"

Urahara raised his head again, the cold look on his face being replaced by a determined smirk, "Of course. If you truly wish to save Rukia," His head lowered and his hands move to his sides. His grey eyes lock on Ichigo as he raises his cane close to his face. "For ten days, can you seriously determined to fight?"

Raising his hand a bit to scratch his head, the orange haired teen gave off a sighed. "if I don't do it… then who will?" He asked, turning around to face Urahara with a determined frown edge across his face. "I guess I have no choice! Let's give it a try Urahara-san." The blond haired mans' smirk grew, just as the scene around Moka and the other's vanish in a bright whitish blue light of reiatsu.

'_This feeling…_' Both vampire girls thought, raising their hand towards their chest and clutching it in pain. For some reason at hearing Ichigo had risk his life a year after they had left hurt more then she wanted to, if felt like he didn't even have time to worry about them anymore. But they both know that he had no reason to, they had made their stupid choice the moment they had ran away to the car while her parents continue to beat Ichigo. They couldn't help the jealously that was flowing through them, along with the guilt that they had no right to feel this way about what they were seeing before them.

_I don't deserve him…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End chapter seventeen**_

_**Author Notes: **_Sorry for the long chapter! I had a lot to explain which still not finish yet. I know some of you might think that it's stupid about the Ichigo being Old man Yama's grandson, but I will explain that with much more dept. along with the war that happen over two-hundred years ago. Hope all of you enjoyed it though! And please vote with what I asked. I really don't know how to start a panel for that, but I will look during free time. Thanks to all my readers for liking this fic!

_**Next on the vs.….**_

I feel PROUD of myself right now! I'm glad that I was able to read a good thirty or more chapters of Rosario-Vampire second season and I must say I like it a lot. Far better than the anime along with it helping me a lot with Eclipse, I would also like to thank Meech Macko for giving me some chapters to read that would help me a bit as well. From what I have read from the manga, I have to admit that Moka as one fucked up family. To me, it doesn't even come close to what and way a family is supposed to act around each other. I also have to say that I do not like that Akua Shuzen chick, I have to say that she's the most fucked up out of all of them.

But even though I don't like them that much, I have to admit that Akua and Gyokuro are two badass chicks, even though they have mess up ways of showing it. But they have NOTHING compared to what was learned during Bleach this Wednesday. I never would have thought that Retsu Unohana of all people was the FRIST FREAKING KENPACHI! I knew something was badass about her the way everyone was scared of her. Now this just came to me so bare with me…

Gyokuro Shuzen vs. Retsu Unohana

Tell me who do you think would win out of the two. I know that nothing much have been seen about the way Unohana fight's, but you have to presume that she was a hard core cold killer back then if she was named the first Kenpachi. Gyokuro is badass in her own right as well! SO just tell me who do you think you would win if these two would every have fought.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_

'


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**_**: **_A True Devil

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

**Pairings:** IchigoxMoka

**Rating:** M

_**Author Notes: **_Really wonder a bit how long it's been since I updated Eclipse. I know I've been doing this a lot, but I want to apologies for taking so long to update this badass fic of mine. But you need not worry, even if I don't update at the times that you really want me too, you must know that I think about this fic all the time and what knew plans I want with it. Even now I must say that I have plans and ideas running through my head all the time, mostly at work because I really don't have nothing else to think about (other than not making a mistake that might cause me a hand or something really precious to me).

Now, I know this is going to pissed a lot of people off with what I want to do for this chapter, but I'm not going to really focus on Ichigo's memories this chapter like I know many of you want me too. But again do not get pissed off at me, I will really focus all my attention on the memoires in the next chapter. This chapter will mainly focus on Ichigo's talk with his mother Masaki, and the horrible death I have plan for someone that I know all of my readers will surely love. But I must say that I'm glad that all of you have been enjoying Eclipse, just wanted to give my thanks to all the people and readers that have read my Eclipse.

_**Plans for the future of Eclipse: **_I have many things plan for this fic for many chapters to come, but that is something that I will not tell you about right now. But I can tell you this! What I have planned for Ichigo will completely change from now on, starting with this chapter from now on. From the beginning Eclipse, I've seen and read from your reviews that many of you like the way I describe Ichigo emotions and points, also the way Ichigo's vengeance is the thing that drives him to his goal. That will be is same motive and goal no matter what! But I'm going to start making it a lot fucking (sorry for the language) darker and brutal then I have been doing since I started Eclipse.

The burning rage and hatred I've been making Ichigo feel is good I must say, but not just as good as I want it to be. Right now for the past seventeen chapters I have to admit it is weak, unresponsive and just a child flaring his anger to the world around him. I love Eclipse, and this is not an author note to tell you that I plan on rewriting Eclipse either. From this point on though, I going to make a vow to make this fic and Ichigo darker, more brutal, more cruel, and downright sadistic and cold to any person that as deem to alley themselves with Aizen and Juha Bach.

The few people I had Ichigo kill were kind of good to me, and I got to say I love the way I wrote it. But, the way I wrote it to me it seems a bit that Ichigo still holds somewhat regret to what he's becoming. I know it sounds weird a bit the way I'm trying to say this, but I hope just a bit you get what I'm trying to say. I want Ichigo to become a true killer, someone that doesn't care who he kills, be it woman, child, or elder. As long as it gets him towards his goal of killing both Aizen and Juha Bach, then he doesn't care who he cuts down before him. This seems to be a bit sick or badass to you? Let me know what you think about this.

Not going to give myself full credit for this and say that I thought about this by myself because I didn't, got to say that the recent Bleach chapters have truly help me out a lot. After reading the fight against Juha Bach and Yamamoto, I remember Juha Bach saying that back then the Gotei 13 was nothing but Divisions. If I really remember correctly, he said that they were nothing but heartless but true killers, which made them truly and unmatched and feared group. From what Juha Bach explained, Yamamoto himself sacrifice anything back them to make sure he accomplish his goal, and that reason made him so feared back then.

I don't want Ichigo to sacrifice everything (mainly Moka and Kumiko) to gain his revenge, but it's going to be pretty damn close to want he's going to be doing, and to what I want. Again he is going to start killing, using enemies to gain benefit, torturing anyone that alley or dare let themselves work with Aizen and Juha Bach. This is a friendly warning! And hope you enjoy the carnage that is soon to come.

_**Series of Eclipse: **_Really glad that all of you have voted on the little poll I created last chapter, have to say after all that I've come to what will happen in the second part of Eclipse. To tell you the truth, I was planning on writing the next part of this with Code Geass. But I decided against it though, just because of the small error with the Knight mare Frames that I refuse to talk about, but I will write this with another fic that long away. But over the past two or three weeks, I finally decided to take the next part in Naruto. Don't let the worry start to get to you! I promise that they will not enter the Shinobi Nations with some lame ass way. I promise it's going to be emotional, brutal, and painful for some along with most of you going to be pissed off with some characters. Also I know what some of you are thinking so please stop right now.

Not trying to accuse no one of nothing, just that I've seen it too many times to know what probably some of you might be thinking at the current moment. It's probably none of you, but I just got to say it before someone gets the wrong idea with the next part of the series being crossover with Naruto. From what I've read from thousands of Naruto fic's and crossovers, some might thing along this is what I might have plan for the next fic. Some might thing that when Ichigo arrives into the Elemental Nations or Konoha and see Naruto, he's going to feel sorry for him and how the people treated him. He's then going to take care of him, then train him to become a shinigami. It sounds badass doesn't it? Maybe I should-

_**That shit will never happen**_

Just to give you all a fair warning, and don't take this as me trying to be a bastard cause that is by no means what I'm trying to do. I have read hundreds of crossovers with Naruto/Bleach with Naruto being the main character and main focus. I have seen so many of the same fic that I'm sorry to say, but it's getting border line to pathetic. Naruto somehow come to the Soul Society or Karakura Town, gets training from the gods of the Spirit world, be godlike, and get almost all the woman in the entire Bleach manga.

_**This shit is getting boring fast**_

This is what I really don't seem to get at all! How in the hell do you think Naruto can train Ichigo anything? I just want to know why I see that in so many of these crossovers. For instants, the little similar thing with the Kyuubi and Ichigo's Hollow. That might be the same, but both are totally different that it's so damn obvious.

First Kurama. From what I can remember from the battle between Naruto and Kurama, I really can't remember or recall the fox teaching Naruto about anything. I might be wrong though! It's been a long time since I read or watch the fight between those two. But I got to say this! I sure as hell know that Kurama teach Naruto something similar to what Ichigo's Hollow taught him. I must say that they were similar in some way, they might have taught the two different but similar things. But as I said before, I still cannot remember Kurama teaching Naruto anything about battle.

Second Hollow Ichigo. From what I can remember from the fight against Ichigo and his Hollow, and most of the series, I can remember the Hollow teaching Ichigo things even though it didn't seem like it. The Hollow taught Ichigo the one thing that you need most when you are in a battle that you didn't know you would come out alive.

_**Instinct **_

Ichigo beat his Hollow by learning how to use his instinct in battle, which he used in previous fights against Kenpachi and Byakuya. I might be wrong, but I'm positive that I may be right with this. The two never became close like Naruto and Kurama, but they work together damn good. Soul reason is because, if Ichigo dies, the Hollow knows that he will die to since he is a part of Ichigo. That another thing that people seem to thing Naruto and Ichigo are similar with! It might seem similar, but it is far different than one another. Naruto has a chakra beast seal inside him; Ichigo on the other hand as a monster that was born from his own damn soul. The funny thing is about this is that Naruto and Kurama are two different being; one the other hand Ichigo and his Hollow are one being.

From each fight I can remember Ichigo being in, the bastard grew stronger, more deadly with each new encounter he face. He has been in dozens of life and death battles to know what the hell he supposed to be doing to make sure he stays alive. From the two and people might say I'm wrong about this, but I really got to say that Ichigo is the better battle warrior out of the two. I'm not saying that Naruto isn't strong, because by no means is he weak. But in every fight he gets in, Naruto does the same tactic to try and confuse his enemy and then strike with a Rasengan. Ichigo or Naruto are not saint, but a lot of damn people put Naruto as some damn Kami gift from above.

_**Next the Bashing,**_ that's another thing that is getting boring way to damn fast. It's always this, Naruto's been beaten (which has never happen once in the manga) have to death, starved, and one that is sick raped. Some badass from another manga will come from another world comes in, sees the way the author says the village as treated Naruto, then pisses all over Konoha and treats Naruto like a damn god who does know damn wrong at all. Or, Naruto gains a new power that puts him stronger then all others, then village and major Sasuke and Sakura bashing, then gets too many damn women that makes no scenes at all. See where I'm going with this? Really hope you know what I'm trying to say.

_**Sakura Bashing: **_Damn! That really all I can say after reading thousands or in my case seeing thousands of fanfic's base on bashing Sakura Haruno. Really, and it's all ways the same damn reason on why she's bashed a lot by so many fanfic's I have seen since being on this site. In the Naruto fan fiction, I have to say with proof that Sakura is the main characters in every fic I have almost see that is being bashed. It's because of what she use to do to Naruto after the Wave arc and during sometimes during the process of the manga. Ok I have to admit! Maybe it was a bit irritating to see Sakura always hitting Naruto. But here's the things that many probably didn't see and just process to hate Sakura on that little problem of hers.

_Don't you thing for one moment, which during those times Naruto deserve to be hit?_

Sometimes she did do it because of the liking of Sasuke, but how many times have we seen this in Japanese manga? Over hundreds of times for me. Not going to sit here and say that the fic's I read with Sakura being bash wasn't good, because most or just a few were really good once you block out the process of the bashing. But, why does this always lead up to Naruto suddenly falling madly in love with Hinata and starting to hate Sakura with the passion of a thousand suns? See where I'm going with this? It's getting pretty damn old to see the same thing over and over again. For over almost six-hundred chapters, all Hinata as done is stalk the hell out of Naruto during every turn the bastard made or passes out in his presences. Let me stop the rant now, just hope that many of you are getting where I'm going with this. Enjoy the chapter that going to be damn long like the last one.

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse**_

_Something didn't add up_

The orange haired shinigami's chocolate brown eyes narrowed, not fully understanding what his mother was trying to tell him. Form the first time he had heard of the extermination of the Quinces from Uryu, he had not thought nothing much about it. He had tossed all the hate between Shinigami and Quinces aside, telling Uryu that the both of them shouldn't allow what happen between the two races come in between the decision that the both of them made. But now after being told multiple reasons on why the major the Quinces were exterminated, the orange haired shinigami had come to understand somewhat. But now standing here hearing what is mother just told him, that the Quinces were not the only ones that were almost wiped out two-hundred years ago.

The only question that was running through is mind at the moment was what caused it? What did the Youkai do that made the Gotei thirteen exceed an order to almost wipe out an entire Youkai world? Something just wasn't adding up to him. Even though he knew that the Central Forty-six were nothing but corrupt noble fools, he had a feeling that is now revealed grandfather wouldn't just order the total extermination of a whole race. The orange haired shinigami just had a sudden urge that did not feel right to him about this, a feeling that made his entire being shake with misunderstanding. He couldn't stand here and say that his mother wasn't right about his grandfather; the old man did follow rules without question even if he did not like it. But something like this to extract an order to kill and entire race? That was just something even he thought Yamamoto would hesitate a bit on order the Gotei thirteen to extract.

But what his mother was telling him could probably be well true to the fact, he wasn't trying to stand here and call her a liar either. His eyes narrowed even further in thought, remembering how Moka's friends acted when they heard about his mother's clan and her title, maybe the anger he felt from them had something to do with the killing of most of their races. He shook his head a bit, sneering a bit in not trying to remember those annoying bastards. After they had watch his memories on everything he went through over the last four years of his life maybe they might change their mind on what they said about him, but either way the orange haired shinigami would care less. From the day everything was lost to him in this world to, he wouldn't allow himself to care about what other people around him thought about him anymore.

It was useless to even try to feel any sort of emotion about it, the only thing his body and mind was living for was to see those tow bastards dead beneath his feet. Those two had no more reason to live anymore, they had cross his path and he swore with everything that his body contain that he was going to killed them no matter what it took. Even now, standing with his mother, he could still see images of every life being taken away by those bastards. Every cry of help, every scream of horror and pain will be forever edge in his mind, to torture him with his failure every time he close his fucking eyes. He clenched his folded arms in rage, feeling the hatred for those two began to cloud over all his sense.

He shook his head a bit; pushing those thoughts to the side for the moment and turning his gaze and focus back towards his mother. "Something about this just isn't adding up to me," Ichigo said, looking at his mother with narrowed eyes. "As you said before, Yamamoto-ji-san followed the Central forty-six without question, but even I think he would hesitate somewhat with taking an order to wipe out an entire race." The orange haired shinigami watched as his mother eyes seem to lose a bit of life in them, as what seem like past memories seem to flow through her mind.

Masaki shook her head, causing a somewhat confused expression to fall over the orange haired shinigami's face. "You have the wrong idea flowing through your head Ichi-kun," She replied with a somewhat cold voice. "But that is a reasonable answer from anyone after dealing with The Central Forty-six, no matter who manages to replace them; they seem to always have dark motives to make sure they themselves remain the main power in Soul Society and the World of the Living."

Ichigo cold chocolate brown eyes stayed locked with his mothers, "what do you mean by that?" He asked, the confusion still in his voice, even though he was trying to hide it from her. "Wasn't it the Central Forty-six that order the extermination of the Quinces, and now as you say the Youkai as well?" He asked… no demanded from his mother. He never wanted to sound anger around his mother if he ever got the chance to meet her again, but the things she were telling him were seriously beginning to piss him of beyond anything.

Again the orange haired samurai before him shook her head, "Listen to what you just said Ichi-kun," She replied, point directly towards him. "When, during any of the time that I have spoken to you, that I said the Central Forty-six were the ones that order the extermination of the two?"

Ichigo eyes widen a fraction, "What do you mean by that mom?" He asked her through clenched teeth. "Who else-" He suddenly froze, eyes widening a bit in disbelief as his gaze fell towards his mother.  
You mean," He stuttered, something that he hasn't done for so long. "You're telling me it was Yamamoto-ji-san the one that gave the order of extermination?"

That just didn't seem right or possible to the orange haired shinigami, he knew the old man was harsh to the truth but even he would think that the old man would not just order the extermination of a whole race. Something must have happen for the old man to give and order like that, something that gave the old man no other choice to exterminate or at least but them into hiding like they were now from the rest of the world. Ichigo felt his eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to come up with any possible way for his mind to somewhat process what he had just heard. Maybe he was looking at this in the wrong direction, not following the pieces of what his mother had laid out for him.

Masaki nodded her head, a dark gaze suddenly filling her eyes. "Yes, but you were right about some points of what you said Ichi-kun." She answered him

Getting over his mid shock, the orange haired shinigami looked at his mother with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"The Central Forty-six were the ones that gave the order to exterminate the Quinces," Her eyes suddenly grew darker as she looked at her son. "But the soul order to wipe out the Youkai was given by Yamamoto, that order did not evolve the Central Forty-six in no such way."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that, "Why would Yamamoto-ji-san give an order to wipe out The Youkai World?" His eyes narrowed darkly. "Why would the old man give an order to send the entire Gotei thirteen to wipe out the Youkai world? He had to have some reason to case out an order like that."

Masaki suddenly smirked darkly at Ichigo, surprising the orange haired shinigami just a bit. Even though she had been doing it quite a bit now, it was still a bit unfamiliar to him to see his mother looking at him like that. "You're doing it again Ichi-kun," She replied in a dark voice, a voice that sounded like it was filling with bloodlust for a reason Ichigo did not understand. "I never said that it was the Gotei thirteen that case out the order that Yamamoto gave now did I?"

"What do you mean by that?" The orange haired shinigami said through growing anger. "Who else could Yamamoto-ji-san have given the order to?"

Masaki sighed a bit, "Yamamoto was the one that gave the order Ichi-kun." She replied, "But it was a pacific group he gave the order out to."

Ichigo's suddenly narrowed in suspense, seemly knowing where his mother was suddenly going with this. "The group Yamamoto-ji-san gave this order out to," The orange haired shinigami trailed off a bit, flaring his left arm out just a bit in a dismissive manner. "Are you talking about The _**Onmitsukido (**__Secret Tactics__**)**_?" He asked. When his mother shook her head, he was getting even more confused and angrier by the minute.

He didn't understand what other group they had in Soul Society that Yamamoto could give an order out to execute and order like this with any remorse. He sneered a bit in disgust, not in the least bit of caring about the lives Youkai that were killed during this war two-hundred years ago. Maybe back then if any of this didn't happen to him or the things he care about he might have care, but after every single life that was killed before his eyes, he could care less about anything that happen so long ago. The only reason he wanted to know was why Yamamoto-ji-san had gave the order to exterminate the Youkai? He just thought that the old man would not give an order like that so casual without any remorse or a reason to carry it out. But what group Yamamoto could have given the order to? What other military Force in the Soul Society was strong enough to take on an entire race of thousands of Youkai without back up? Unless…

His eyes suddenly became cold as ice, looking his mother dead in the eyes. "The only other group that I could think of Yamamoto-ji-san given the order out to is the _**Kido Corps (**__Kidoshu__**)**_," He replied with a somewhat dark voice. "But for some odd reason, I don't think that they were strong enough to be able to do it. It needed to be a group of killers, a group that followed Yamamoto-ji-san without question. The only group I could think of would be the First Division."

He shook his head a bit, tossing the already denial thoughts out of his mind before they were able to cloud his judgment. If the threat was big enough, something that the other Division could not handle only, the only group he could think of was the Division that Yamamoto-ji-san once ruled over. It was a bit unrealistic to think that Yamamoto-ji-san would be the one himself to almost wipe out the entire Youkai Race. But it was somewhat understandable; from what that Quinces bastard had said, Yamamoto-ji-san had did something similar to Quinces a thousand years ago. If the threat was big enough, if it threaten The Soul Society and the World of the Living as well, Yamamoto-ji-san would make his self-known to protect it.

_Dying to exterminate great evil_

_Know that this is the spirit of the Gotei 13_

He remembers that creed, the same creed that Yamamoto-ji-san spoke before the battle of Karakura Town and the massacre of both Soul Society and Karakura. In all that the orange haired shinigami fought for back then and what he believe in, he never could really say that he understood what the old man had mat about it. Right now, even though he could understand someone points of it, he still could not say that he understood what the creed truly met to the old man and the Soul Society. To exterminate great evil is to sacrifice everything to make sure that evil is dead and could never harm or kill anyone again. Back then during the time of the Winter War, the orange haired shinigami couldn't say that he could sacrifice everything he care about to make sure a great evil was dead.

Maybe that's why Yamamoto-ji-san was able to keep the position of _**Sotaicho (**_Captain_-Commander__**) **_for over a thousand years, not just because of his strength and power, but because he knew the sacrifices that needed to be made to make sure that great evil would never be able to walk this earth again. Ichigo didn't really think he could have really made those sacrifices that Yamamoto probably had made over the centuries; could he really stand here and say that he could sacrifice his friends to make sure any evil that came forward was dead? He shook his head instantly at that thought. He knew he couldn't, every friend and comrade that he made over the years was something that he could never allow himself to sacrifice to make sure someone was dead. Maybe that's what made Yamamoto stronger than him, or maybe that little trait of his that would never seem to leave him was something that made him stronger then Yamamoto-ji-san. Either way, he didn't know the answer to either question that was running through his head.

The one think that he would never forget was that he could not let those two live, from what they did to him and everyone he care about was a death sentence that he swore to himself that he was going to carry out no matter how long it took for him to accomplish it. Two years ago during his final battle with Aizen, for some odd reason that he was disgust with, he could not let himself kill Aizen. It wasn't the matter that he didn't kill before, because he had killed even before his final battle with Aizen. Maybe for some reason he thought that if he would kill Aizen, he thought that he was going to make himself fall to his level. He shook his head at that, knowing what he was saying wasn't true, only a false lie that he kept telling himself.

The true reason on why he didn't kill Aizen was because he wanted that bastard to suffer for the rest of his life, suffer the same way that he had made Orihime when he had manage to kidnap her without them even noticing it. What he had done to Orihime was unforgiveable, and the orange haired shinigami was going to make sure that he suffered for it. The brunt orange haired air-head that loved him with everything she had was a person that didn't belong in battles of death and destruction; somewhat that kind didn't need to be in the mist of any of that. She didn't have the heart nor would she allow herself to kill anyone, no matter if that person had done something cruel to her. That a trait that he had come to admire about her, even though the enemy ha hurt her, she would even heal that enemy if they were killed before her.

_Rukia_

Just like Orihime, the midget that he had sacrificed his life for was another person that he cared about more than anything that he failed to protect. He had tried with everything he had, pushing his body to its limit just to make it towards her, to not let her died before his eyes. But he had failed utterly, the only thing he had accomplish was watching as Juha Bach cut Rukia in half before blowing her body up, not even allowing him to give her a proper burial for her body. Even though her death was mere inches away from her, breathing down her neck like a cruel snake ready to strike down its prey. Rukia did not cry out or had a trace of fear on her face, she turn around to look down towards him with a smile on her face, saying those words that mean so much, along with saying the words that was going to hunt him for the rest of his life…

_I love you baka_

It was his fault no matter what anyone tried to tell him, during that time of battle that bastard Juha Bach was trying to capture him and no one else. To his disgust and shame, he didn't even notice the bastard behind him before it was too late for him to do anything. The only thing that notice him towards it was the scream of pain that was tore through Rukia's lips, just before she was snatch over the town for ever one to see how she was killed. The only thing he could remember seeing at that current moment was Rukia's severed arm falling inches before his eyes, which were cut off by Juha Bach's attack that was met for him. He felt utterly useless and nothing but a failure, the two people other than his family that cared about him was killed before his eyes, and he could do nothing but watch as it was committed.

The orange haired snarled in rage, feeling the cold unrealistic rage build within him as he could remember the look on that bastards face. The cold sadistic look he case towards his way just before he cut Rukia in half, just seconds after Rukia had told him that she love him. The bastard didn't stop there; the heartless bastard didn't even allow Rukia's body to even be more or left alone. He dropped from the sky next to Rukia's body, even though the life was already leaving her dark purple eyes. He pointed his finger towards her body and releases a beam of reiatsu that blasted her body into nothingness, not even caring that she had family that was screaming out towards him to get away from her.

What seem like hours before that, he could see remember the same seen happening before him when he had thought Orihime had praised as well. That bastard that he had let live to suffer had come back for her, seemly trying to finish what he had wanted before he was defeated by him. He had saw hit before Aizen had even move, he had seen that bastard's dark brown eyes trace over towards Orihime with nothing but heartless and merciless intent filled in them. He was moving towards both Orihime and Uryu before he had even realize, trying with all his might and being to get their before that bastard does. But those prides less worthless pawns that followed those bastards got in his way for an instant, giving Aizen all the time he needed to appear before his friends.

That bastard Uryu had tried with all his might to make sure Aizen didn't get anywhere near Orihime, but he was ambush by hundreds of Quinces soldiers and Hollows that Aizen and order towards him. The orange haired shinigami could still remember that Uryu was running out of reiatsu to even be able to defend himself, he had use the last bit of his reiatsu to create and explosion that wipe out every Quincy and Hollow that stood before him. Giving your life to protect someone that was close to you were the most prideful thing one person could do, and Uryu had done it without even hesitating on that he wanted to live. He had screamed out for him to stop, knowing just exactly what he was about to do, but the bastard just wouldn't listen to him no matter how much he roared to him to stop. The only answer he received from the black haired Quincy was him tilting his head to the side with a bloody smirk on his face, just before he had unleashed the explosion around his body.

He watched Orihime rush towards the explosion just before it went off; trying with all her power to make sure she protected Uryu from his own blast. Just like before, he had screamed with all his might for her to stop, but she had done the same thing Uryu had did only seconds before her. She had smiled at him like she always did, eyes filled with tears just before she rushed into the explosion, bathed in a blue light of reiatsu. In just mere seconds he had lost two of his most trusted friends, either of them that he could not protect no matter how much he pushed his body to do it. He despised those bastards, and with all the power he had in his body and soul, he was going to make sure that that suffered the ultimate consequences for what they had done.

Standing just a few feet away from the orange haired shinigami; Masaki could feel the mix emotions that were over flowing through her son's body. Even though she was keeping this cold exterior up before her, inside she was sadden that this had happen to her son and family. This life he was currently living was something that she or no mother wanted her child to live; she had wanted him to live a normal life without any problems of the supernatural. But mistakes from his families past had clouded back towards him, mistakes that was too much and dark for a boy his age to handle. Her crimson eyes lost a bit of light in them, filling with nothing but shame for letting this life fall on her child.

'_Would you feel ashamed of me for doing this to my only son Ka-san?' _Masaki thought to herself sadly, remembering distant memories of her own mother. '_How would you act as well if you found out about this as well Tou-san?'_

Two-hundred years ago during that blood thirsty war that killed and hunted families for his, the orange haired shinigami had fought with everything she had to make sure her family would never suffer the same fate. When the war first started; Masaki herself was nothing but a brutal killer to all that had the courage and strength to stand and fight her. Even though some they had what it took to fight her, she would cut them down without even gazing back or any remorse in her body. She would look down upon them with nothing but coldness in her eyes, finishing them off without any sort of regret or pity, even if they begged for the lives to be spared. During the first beginning years of that war, she had turned herself into one of the ultimate killer that both Quincy and Youkai feared.

She knew instantly what her son was feeling, even though it wasn't on a similar and drastic state, she had gone through something during her life the same as him. She kept her gaze focus on him, knowing exactly what he was doing at the current moment. He was focusing all his hatred towards Aizen and Juha Bach, but without him even noticing it he was attack himself while directing damage on others as well. In as instant from where she was standing, her from completely vanishes from where it was before reappearing directly in Ichigo face.

The orange haired shinigami before her said nothing; he just looked down at her with a raged but painful expression on his face. She titled her head to the side, her crimson eyes looking deeply within her son to see he was suffering more than what a young man his age was supposed to be feeling. The orange haired samurai quickly stabbed Tenro into the ground next to her and without a moment's hesitation; she wrapped both her arms around her son. She said nothing for a moment, just feeling as her sons whole from began trembling without a care in the world. In her presences, he no longer needed to keep this front up anymore; he no longer needed to hold all the emotions that were running through his body.

Ichigo knew he needed to let them go at some point during his life, but he didn't think his entire being would allow himself to do something like that. Even if his life was being tormented with the constant memories of his family and friends death, he could not allow his body to fall so far where he wanted to end it all. He had to kill them, he had to slaughter everyone and everything that allied or swore their loyalty to those two. Their lives met nothing to this world if they even allow themselves to do that, and Ichigo swore to himself that he was going to be the shinigami that took them from this world. They would suffer those two bastards and anyone that was with them as well.

The orange haired shinigami stepped back, releasing himself from the warm embrace of his mother that he was happy to feel again. His chocolate brown eyes found his mother crimson one to find that her eyes were feel with sadness, he twitch a bit, feeling that he was responsible for that look in her eyes. "I'm okay mom," He said to her with a somewhat sad voice. "There's no need for you to worry about me, I'm okay even though I may not look it."

"It's my duty as your mother to care and worry about you Ichi-kun," She replied back with a bit of force.

Ichigo shook his head, giving his mother a small but sad smile. "I know. You use to do that all the time when you were alive with me." He answered her, "But I'm okay mom."

Masaki shook her head, stepping forward and rubbing her hand a bit against her son's cheek. "No you're not Ichi-kun," She shot back. "Your hate is direct towards Aizen and Juha Bach, but you are also focusing your hate on yourself as well. Doing something like that is hurting you more than you realize, you need to stop directing your anger towards yourself when what happen wasn't your fault."

Ichigo said nothing to his mother, knowing that every word she had just spoken was nothing but the truth. After the massacre that happened in Soul Society and Karakura, he had been directly his anger and shame towards his self for his failure. His mind and body had thought that since he had fail the one thing that his life was about, it was going to make him suffer by destroy his own body with his shame. This was his punishment for his failure, something that his body had come up with to make himself suffer for every life he could have saved. The orange haired shinigami accepted all of it, knowing that he deserved every ounce of sleepless nights and pain he goes through.

He shook his head, keeping his gaze on nothing else but his mother. "I can't do that mom," He told her with the same look in his eyes. "This is my punishment and mine alone; I can't allow myself to not hurt somewhat from what happen to all them. For some sick twisted reason I do not know or want to know, my mind and body won't allow myself not to suffer somewhat like they did before those two bastards killed them." He smiled at his mom, "I'm grateful that even now you're worried about me, but let me suffer through my own pain, this is the only way that I can somewhat get over what happen to them and you as well."

"Ichi-kun you don't have to do this to yourself," Masaki said… pleading with him a bit not to do this. "You don't have to shoulder this pain of yours by yourself, which is something that no one should do to themselves."

"That is something that I decide myself to carry mom," The orange haired shinigami told her with the same small smile on his face. "Don't worry though, I won't allow myself to die just yet, not before I kill those two."

"…" The orange haired samurai couldn't say anything; this was something that she could not stop him from doing. No matter how much she would plead for him to stop, the mother could see that he would never stop letting himself suffer for what happen. Masaki hated those two with everything she had; she hated them for what they had done to her son. They had no right to pull something like this onto a boy who had nothing to do with what happen back then. She could help but feel like this was somewhat her fault as well; maybe if she didn't make that promise with him then none of this he was doing to himself would be happening.

Ichigo saw the long in his mother's eyes, and for some reason he could tell what she was thinking. "Don't mom," He said to her suddenly. "That promise I made to protect anyone that I came to care about was something that drove me to becoming stronger. Don't ever thing that that promise was your fault, that one promise was the one thing that kept me going and growing stronger through the years."

The orange haired samurai before him smiled a bit, but he could still clearly see that she was still blaming herself a bit. "You're just like your father Ichi-kun," She giggled a bit as she looked him in the eyes. "That man always knew the right moment when to say the right words to me."

"The old man always did have that gift mom," He said, snorting a bit as memories of his father clouded his mind a bit. "Even if he was a bit crazy"

The smiled on Masaki's face widen more, and she could feel giggles escaping from her mouth. "He was somewhat always like that," She said remembering her husband. A moment later her eyes fell a bit, something that Ichigo took notice of. "For all it's worth Ichi-kun, for the past mistakes of your family, I'm sorry that it leads up to you suffering like this. A crisis like this was something that me and your father never wanted you to go through, if we could have foreseen this then we would have tried to stop it with ever last bit of power we had."

Ichigo shook his head, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at his mother. "Don't fault yourself for something that you could not see mom," He said just before his eyes narrowed darkly. "Just know that I will seek vengeance against those two bastards for everything they did to everyone I cared about."

Masaki sighed a bit, but a smile found its way on her face. "I know," She answered truthfully. "This is something that I cannot stop you from doing, but I will help you get what you want." She smirked a bit, her eyes glowing a bit.

Ichigo raised a brow at that, narrowing his eyes a bit as he stared at his mother. "What do you mean you're going to help me mom?" He asked in somewhat confusion.

"Don't worry about trying to figure out how I'm going to help you," She told him. "Just know that I will tell you everything after I finish telling you about the war two-hundred years ago."

Ichigo nodded his head towards his mother, gaining back the same cold look in his eyes as before everything that just happen. He was still truly interested on why Yamamoto-ji-san set out himself with this group of his to wipe out most of the Youkai World, for a decision like that something must have happen. The old man was wise beyond most; he just wouldn't make a decision like that just because he didn't like someone. The only possible answer was that the Youkai cause something to happen for Yamamoto-ji-san to case out and extermination order. They had to have threatened the human population of the world, or they somehow had threatened the Soul Society as a whole, giving Yamamoto-ji-san no other choice but to wipe them out.

"You are right about one thing Ichi-kun," Masaki continued. "Two-hundred years ago, during that time of war, Yamamoto did form a group to follow just his exact orders without question."

The orange haired shinigami standing before her said nothing for a minute, going over the information that his mother had just told him. Something just wasn't making all that sense to him at all, it wasn't that he was stupid and that he just didn't want to listen, he truly wanted to know why this extermination was giving out by his grandfather. Since he had met the old man, the aura he gave off was insanely powerful, but it also gave off a feeling that he would protect anything that he deemed precious to himself, someone similar to what he always fought for. From what his mother had told him, Yamamoto was one of the most feared killers throughout countless centuries since he's been Sotaicho. Ichigo shook his head a bit, growling in annoyance at the foolish thoughts that were entering his mind.

"So this group you're talking about Ka-san," The orange haired shinigami replied, his still narrowed coldly as he looked at his mother. "We're you apart of this group as well?"

The smirk on the orange haired samurai's face grew, casing her head to the side as she looked at her oldest child. "You are correct about that Ichi-kun," She confirmed. "I was a part of that group, along with several others that you have very close connection with."

Cold chocolate brown eyes narrowed even further at that, "What do you mean by that Ka-san?" He asked her. "And why would you be a part of a group that was form with nothing but shinigami? That bastard Mikogami told me that when the Quinces had declared war on the Mibu clan, that they made some sort of alliance with the Youkai world to help slaughter the entire Mibu clan."

Masaki nodded her head, her long haired falling over her eyes a bit. "What Mikogami told you was the exact truth," She answered. "The Quinces did something without us really noticing throughout the battles we fought them in"

"What do you mean?"

"Throughout all the battles we fought them in, they weren't really fighting to beat us," His mother explained, causing the young orange haired shinigami to narrow his eyes in suspicion. "They were really fighting for two reasons that I must admit that I was foolish not to pick up back then. "She suddenly raised her left hand, showing one finger towards Ichigo. "The first thing they planned out was to gain Intel on us, learn our fighting techniques, our weakness, how to counter our technique's at the right moment, how long we can last in battle before we collapse." The second finger rose up, "the second part of the plan was from into two parts."

Ichigo suddenly snorted in disgust, "So, during the whole time this bastards were fighting your clan Ka-san, they were gather Intel on the Mibu to be able to use it when it mean the most." He snarled a bit in disgust, "smart bastards."

"Yes, during the many battles we fought against the Quinces, we never thought that they were gathering Intel on us from the beginning to completely wipe us out."

"What was the second part of this plan they came up with Ka-san," Ichigo asked… no demanded from her in a cold voice. The orange haired shinigami really doesn't mean to talk to his mother this kind of way, but for some odd reason he could feel that she was hesitation on telling him what those Quinces bastard had come up with. He could see it in her eyes, even thought she was extremely well at hidden it, he could still see it just barley. It was the same look he gave when something was completely lost to him, something that he knew that he could never get back no matter how much he tried to get it back.

Masaki's eyes narrowed for a moment before she answered, "From as long as I could remember back then, both the Quincy and the Mibu clan have always hated each other for reasons I could say were nothing but foolish." She explained, turning her head a bit to look at the blood red moon that was glowing brightly in the sky. "Both clans were nothing but humans, but each have tried so hard to make sure that they were nothing compare to humans, even though both were nothing but that. The only difference between humans and us, is that are bodies and reiatsu gave us the lives to be able to live far longer than regular humans could in five life times."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at this, feeling his annoyance grow with every word he was hearing. "I do not want to hear about something so stupid mom," He growled out. "Why are you avoiding the question that I asked you? What was the two-part plan those bastard Quinces set up to start the beginning of that war two-hundred years ago?"

Masaki narrowed her eyes at her son, looking back at him with a cold look in her eyes. "As I said before Ichi-kun, everything I will tell you will be why this war began and what happen after it as well." She told him, "I know you're angry about a lot of things that happen to you in over a year. But if you want your revenge against those two, you cannot rush in without having the right will and power to be able to beat those two." The orange haired samurai stated coldly, "you know this better than anyone that you cannot fight these two rushing in with blind rage. You try that once didn't you? And it failed you in the end when you needed it the most."

Ichigo eyes snapped up towards his mother in surprise, looking at her like he could not believe a word that just came out of her mouth. How could she know what happen back in Karakura Town when those two bastards manage to do what they didn't? Something like that shouldn't be possible. Unless she somehow manage to see what happen back in Karakura Town through the reiatsu he releases in his anger, it seem quite impossible to be able to do something like that. He suddenly shook his head, feeling stupid that he had almost forgotten something so important. He had clashed with his mother just before he believe who she was, maybe through that small connection she might have been able to see what happen back then. It seem impossible to him to be able to do something like that, but he wasn't going to sort out all the possible things you could do through reiatsu.

"How do you know what happen back in Karakura Town?" Ichigo asked, needing to know just how his mother would know something that he would rather forget.

"I will explained that later Ichigo," Masaki ordered coldly. "Now I need you to shut up and just listen to me. Do not let your anger do something that will cloud you from something that you need to know." She smiled a bit once she saw him nod

"As I was saying Ichi-kun, both Quincy and the Mibu were two clans that were much alike then they both would like to think. Quinces were able to use the very_** Reishi( **__Spirit Particles__**)**_ in the air and body as weapons of anything they would want to do; The Mibu was able to transfer their reiatsu into weapons that they created, almost identical to a shinigami's zanpakuto, only thing is that The Mibu clan didn't have a piece of their soul into that blade." A somewhat sad look suddenly feel over Masaki's face, which somewhat confused Ichigo a bit. "Are morals were completely different, but both the Quincy and Mibu clan were regard as the same to all humans back then."

"What do you mean but that?" The orange haired shinigami asked, somewhat confused to know end to what his mother was saying.

"I will explain it in two parts for you Ichi-kun, first I will start with the Quincy." Masaki stated, "The Quincy were scattered all over the world at one time. They were relatives of magic hunters who specialized in the war against Hollows. As you can really see it from their point of view, they were the perfect weapons to fight and completely destroy Hollows. The Quincy believes and _still_ believes that they are the children of _**Kami (**__God__**)**_, that they were placed on earth to protect Humans that could not see or battle Hollows. Be what they thought of themselves to be, their arrogance became to cloud their judgment, and because of this they began to treat humans as nothing but weak ant that needed them to be able to survive in this world."

Ichigo could help but snort at that, "So from what you just told me Ka-san, they believe that they were far better than the human race in every way." He replied, "And because of Human small weakness in not being able to protect themselves from something they cannot see, they began to think that they were nothing but weak fools who need protectors."

Masaki nodded, smiling at bit at her son. "You are correct, they have always thought that way for more than a thousand years." She suddenly narrowed her eyes, "now Mikogami probably told you that the Mibu clan was filled with nothing but power hungry fools didn't he?"

Ichigo nodded at this, narrowing his eyes a bit at the information that he has been waiting to hear from a source that could tell him. For some odd reason he could not allow himself to see his mother coming from a clan that was similar to a group of fools that he hated more than anything, it just didn't sound or feel right to him in any way. "Yes He did tell me that the Mibu clan was filled with nothing but a bunch of arrogant power hungry fools."

Masaki nodded turning her head back towards the blood red moon in the sky. "Everything Mikogami told you about my clan was true Ichi-kun," She confirmed, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen a fraction in shock. "My clan was filled with power hungry fools; you could say rivaled both the Quincy and the Central Forty-six in that regard."

"What?" Ichigo growled out, unfolding his arms from under each other and taking a step forward. "You mean to tell me that The Mibu clan treated humans the same way those bastard Quinces did?"

Masaki nodded towards him, "They were at some point just like the Quincy, but it was very slightly different from one another."

"What do you mean it was different from one another?" Ichigo lashed out a bit, "you just confirmed that those bastards from the Mibu clan were just like the Quinces?"

"They were Ichigo, that is something that I'm not going to sit here and try to deny to you," The orange haired samurai replied. "Three-hundred or so years before the war even started, the Mibu clan was praised as somewhat gods to humans. As the ages past, the Mibu grew in knowledge, skills, and power. They became masters of magic and advanced reiatsu techniques, and eventually their arts allowed them to conquer life and death. They had gained the secrets of eternal youth, near immortality, and the arts to raise the dead. They were the power behind the throne over much of Japan. However, their power became their downfall."

What the orange haired shinigami just heard shouldn't be possible! He thought the only ones that have achieved something like that were shinigami. From what his mother had just told him, this Mibu clan rivaled shinigami in terms of strength and being able to live long lives that some might thing that they are immortal. But what confused him more than ever was what his mother had just said, what did she mean that their power was also their downfall? Did the power they held in their bodies were too much for them to be able to handle? Or was it just something he could figure out at the moment? He really could tell the difference right now.

"What do you mean their downfall mom?" He asked eyes still narrowed as he stared his mother directly in the eyes.

"What I mean is that The Mibu clan turned on themselves, and fought."

The orange haired shinigami's eyes widen in surprise. "What the hell? Do you mean they began to fight themselves?"

Masaki nodded, "fighting against themselves continued on for years. Eventually, their numbers thinned, so they turned their arts to creating battle dolls, bioroids or living constructs to fight with and for them. These too had red eyes, but they were not as complete as those of the original Mibu clan, being a glowing red iris."

"What… the fuck?" Ichigo asked, not being able to hold the shock within is body any longer. "You're telling me they were able to create dolls as you say to be close to living breathing humans?" his mother nodded at that, causing him to grow even more confuse. "Something like that just seem impossible to me for some reason."

Masaki smirked a bit, looking at Ichigo with a knowing look in her ruby red eyes. "What do you mean by that Ichigo?" She asked him, "Something what the Mibu clan did to create battle dolls is not different from what The Gotei did with the creation of **Kaizō Konpaku** (改造魂魄, _Modified Souls_), or more commonly referred to as Mod souls, are artificial souls designed to enhance regular Human physiology, making them capable of battling Hollows equally." The smirk on her vanished, being replaced with a cold look. "They were no different from what The Mibu clan did with the Battle Dolls they created, which both Shinigami and Mibu use what they created to fight for them."

Ichigo said nothing, knowing that everything his mother had just said was nothing but the truth. But no matter, it was still somewhat wrong to him the way they would casual try to create something so similar to a living thing. Something like that shouldn't even be put into someone's mind; the only person that should be allowed to have a power like that is god. The orange haired shinigami felt a bit disgusted with both The Gotei and The Mibu clan, feeling that both of them have crossed a border that they shouldn't have allowed themselves to cross. Creating life through scientist means is something that shouldn't be allow by anyone, life should never being allow to be created like that no matter what good things would come out of it.

"But why did they create this Battle dolls?" Ichigo asked. "What was the purpose to create something like this? And what do you mean but glowing red iris?"

His mother said nothing, just point her right hand finger towards her right eye. "It's a pacific trait that you can tell a true Mibu from a _**Batoru Ningyo (**__Battle Dolls__**)**_." She explained, "The true reason they created _**Batoru Ningyo (**__Battle Dolls__**) **_were to fight against themselves."

Ichigo snarled a bit in disgust at that, "So they created these damn dolls to be able to fight against themselves?" He asked. "Just what the fuck were wrong with these people?"

"They were sick; they grew too much in their power that they could see themselves to have more power than the other." Masaki explained coldly, "As time passed, the Mibu clan's numbers became fewer and fewer. Eventually, the battle dolls began to believe themselves to 'be' the real Mibu clan, with only the highest ranking among them knowing the truth of their existence."

"So they wipe themselves out over nothing but foolishness?"

"Yes, that's exactly what they did to themselves." His mother replied, "Also, the crimson eyes that marked them as being of the Mibu clan faded away, along with much of the Mibu's clan's innate power. Eventually, a flaw in the battle doll's creation manifested itself in what became known as the _**Shi no Yamai (**__Death Disease__**)**_."

The orange haired shinigami raised an eyebrow at that, somewhat confused at what his mother had just said, "Death Disease?" He repeated in confusion. "So you're saying these Battle Dolls weren't as perfect as the True Mibu clan thought?"

"No, they weren't." Masaki answered, "It's an illness that drained the strength from its victim, eventually killing them. Even with are arts, the Mibu clan could not stop it from taking lives. Eventually, only one bloodline of the true Mibu remained, and that was eventually reduced to a single child. The child was the first in generations to be born with the crimson eyes of the clan, but only the lesser form. Because of these eyes, and the fact that with his birth, he was the first in generations to be born as a true Mibu, not created like a battle doll. That single birth was of Onime No Kyo."

"Onime No Kyo? Who the hell is this person?" Ichigo asked.

Masaki smirked, "He's my father Ichi-kun, which would make him your grandfather." She announced, shocking her son a bit. "Just like Yamamoto, he was a demon with a blade, rivaled even the Sotaicho in strength."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "I find that very fucking hard to believe mom." He stated darkly, "Yamamoto-ji-san strength was feared by even the people in the Soul Society, you're going to tell me that your father rivaled a man with that much experience in strength?"

"I have no reason to lie to you Ichi-kun, but maybe I lead you in the wrong way with saying something like that." Masaki said, "My father did rival the current Yamamoto that you have witness in strength, but I cannot really say that about that in Yamamoto's prime." She suddenly paused for a moment, before smirking down at her son. "To tell the honest truth, I really don't know how powerful my father was either. Both he or Yamamoto never really showed their true strength to many."

"You're telling me the Yamamoto-ji-san's strength weakened over the years?"

Masaki nodded, "Yes it did. There's no telling how strong Yamamoto was back then, a thousand years ago when the Gotei was first being established." She said, "But as I was telling you Ichi-kun. The battles were growing increasingly more violent. Before long the True Mibu Clan was concerned with nothing but war. Their beautiful streets turned into battlegrounds. To ensure that the created Mibu would not turn on their creators, they imprinted them to show absolute loyalty. Some called them battle dolls, but this was not the case. They were exquisitely crafted creatures stronger, more beautiful, longer lasting, each one of them bearing amazing power, they were even given red eyes. After the long war was over the Mibu began to wonder if they had gone down the wrong path. There were so few of the True Mibu, and so many of the battle dolls crudely mimicking their red eyes. In time the battle dolls turned on them too. The True Mibu Clan was driven to the brink of extinction and the truth was swept away.

Ichigo snorted, crossing his arms back over his chest and glaring coldly at his mother. "So the same things they manage to create came to be their destruction."

"Yes, with only the battle dolls left, believing that they were the Mibu clan, they began to wonder about many things in the world." Masaki stated, "They studied the Yin-Yang Form, originated from Taoism, and Alchemy, which came from ancient Egypt. And they became well versed in every single curse and healing art. At first the Mibu Clan used to share its talent and knowledge to the people and even lived among them. But, time flows fast, their relationship started to change. The immortal Mibu Clan started to look down on those with mortal lives and forgot what it meant to be human. Their feelings towards life became a thirst for knowledge and power. And soon before anyone noticed they became the controllers and the humans controlled. It came to where the battle dolls forgot what they had once been. Eventually they came together and the Mibu Clan was reformed the mysterious clan that secretly controlled Japan's history." Her cold ruby eyes grew dark as she looked at her son, "they became the exact copy of the Quincy, and the only difference was that they took it a step further than them."

"Controlled Japan's history?" The orange haired shinigami asked in confusion. "You mean to tell me that they became to power hungry that they started to control the very history of a country, and the humans that live in it?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, something like that just seem so impossible to him for some reason.

His mother eyes remained dark as she stared at him, "yes Ichi-kun. Ever since the Taika era, it's been controlled Japan's history from the shadows. It was an external rule that remained constant. Despite changes in era, or changes in emperors when the Taira clan became too arrogant, they lent their strength to the Minamotos and secretly controlled the Kamakura Shogunate. When Kamakura began to decline, they propped up the Ashikagas and immediately changed this country to the Muromachi Bakufu. The Mibu clan controlled everything in this manner. It should have lasted forever but eventually, the balance was gradually lost because of one man, my father. He initiated the changes at Honnoji temple. Oda Nobunaga was slated to be the next ruler. But my father killed him and from then on; Japan's history was unexpectedly altered.

"Your father killed someone when he was only a child?" Ichigo asked, somewhat not believing that a child could kill a grown man.

His mother nodded, "even as a child, my father was stronger than most. He was able to rival grown men in strength, along with skill."

Ichigo nodded a bit, not having anything else to say. Even if it did sound a bit none believable, he had no choice but to believe in what his mother was telling him.

Masaki smiled a bit at him before she continued, "But the Mibu didn't trouble themselves with such minor errors. At the Battle of Sekigahara they didn't want to control the west or east army they wanted to revive Nobunaga to let everything return to the way it should be. But they didn't expect my father to interfere with history in such complex ways that it couldn't be restored. It finally evolved and allowed Tokagawa Ieyasu's army to emerge victorious. Ieyasu doesn't listen to orders of the Mibu at all, he controls Japan entirely according to his own will. He's the first person who dared to oppose the Mibu Clan, which created Japan, and controlled it until his son took the title from him."

"Who stopped them then mom?" Ichigo asked. "Who stopped the Mibu clan from thinking that they were the rulers of Japan?"

Masaki smiled, but unlike the other Ichigo has seen from his mother, this one was filled with pride along with happiness. "My father did, along with the group of people that followed him. He went to where the Mibu clan laid dormant and defeat each Battle doll that stood in his way, not stopping until he reached _**The**_ _**Sendai Aka no Ou (**__Former Crimson King__**)**_."

"Who the hell is that?"

"The Aka no Ou is the leader of the Mibu Clan. He controls everything about the clan, and has absolute power and authority. He's said to be the reincarnation of the 'truth', to the Mibu Clan he's god." The orange haired samurai explained, "My father said that he had made a promise to him. That if he ever led down the wrong path and became evil that he wanted my father to kill him."

Ichigo nodded a bit, "so the true reason your father went back was not to take control of the Mibu clan." He said, "The true reason that he went back was to keep a promise to an old friend." He suddenly smirked, which caught his mother by surprise a bit. "Got to say, that sounds like something I would have done for any of my friends."

Masaki chuckled a bit, "Yes. You do remind me of my father a bit Ichi-kun," She said. "You hold that same look and scowl on your face that he always did." Ichigo scowled a bit, but said nothing to deny what his mother had just said.

"So from everything you just told me, your father went there to just keep a promise to an old friend." Ichigo started, "but what came to him to be the leader of the Mibu Clan?"

Masaki smirked, "Why do you think my father was the Head of the Mibu clan Ichi-kun?" She asked.

"He defeated the Aka no Ou," The orange haired shinigami answered. "It just sounds right to me for the man who defeated the last ruler to become just that."

"You are right Ichi-kun; my father was the Leader of the Clan during the war two-hundred years ago." His mother confirmed, "But the only reason he took that position was because of my mother. She wanted to change the Mibu for the better, make it into a clan like it had been before the Mibu became too arrogant." The smile on her face suddenly changed into a dark smirk, "but even with the changes my mother wanted, not all of them became to pass like she had wanted."

Ichigo eyes narrowed at that, but kept his mouth shut. He knew something was about to be said, something about how the war truly began all those years ago. Even though Mikogami had given him reliable information, that bastard still did not give him what he truly needed to know about this war.

"The first part of their second plan was while we didn't even notice," His mother started to explain, "was to form a temporary alliance with the Youkai World."

The orange haired shinigami's eyes narrowed in annoyance, not seemly getting how those bastard Quinces were able to form an alliance without the Mibu not even noticing it. "They were able to form an alliance without any of you noticing this?" He asked the annoyance still clearly in his voice. "Another thing I need to know Ka-san is who they form this alliance with? There different types of Youkai in the world. Forming an alliance with one race doesn't evolve the whole Youkai world."

Masaki nodded, "you're correct Ichi-kun. But back then during those times two-hundred years ago, the strongest race in the Youkai world did control it with absolute authority." Her eyes darken considerably, causing her son to tense up a small bit. "There were two clans or races that rules over the Youkai world, the other one was wipe out before the war started by unknown means. The clan that the Quinces made the alliance with two-hundred years ago was the Shuzen family, the ruling of the vampire nation and the Youkai realm."

The orange haired shinigami scoffed at this, not in the least bit surprise to know that it was that bastard's clan that ruled over the Youkai World during the time of the war. "If I'm correct, then it was that bastard Issa who ruled over the Youkai realm during the time of the war." He asked, not truly knowing what he was saying was the truth.

Masaki laughed a bit, but it was filled with nothing but dark intent. "No, Issa during the time of the war was nothing more than a commander of a region of vampire's and any other youkai that followed his rule during the time." She stated, still smirking for some reason that Ichigo could not understand. "It was his father that ruled over the Shuzen family and Youkai world, you can say that Issa was nothing more than a Prince back then."

Ichigo looked at his mother in curiosity, "was this father of his powerful?" He asked in a still somewhat cold voice. He was suddenly getting use to controlling his feeling around his mother, being able to see her again was something that he should whole dear with the little time he does be able to see her. "You said that he was the leader of the entire Youkai world, a figure like that just had to be strong to be able to rule over them like that."

"He was extremely powerful Ichi-kun," His mother answered him. "But the truth about him was that he was nothing but a pawn"

"What?" The orange haired shinigami asked in surprise.

Masaki nodded, looking at her son with the cold look in her eyes again. "Yes. Masaru Shuzen was nothing more than a single pawn, a vampire in his own clan being use to make the clan and Youkai realm look good towards others."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, not knowing was to truly believe what his mother was saying to him. Could what his mother really being saying his true? Just how in the hell can the leader of an entire race of Youkai and vampire's be nothing more than a pawn? It just truly didn't make since to Ichigo the way his mother was telling him. The orange haired shinigami thought that there was someone stronger than even him leading the clan on from the darkness, but he but that thought to the side. If someone was using this Masaru person as a pawn, then he must have been using him to lead everything away from him. He narrowed his eyes a bit before scowling at himself, something like that did make perfect sense if you didn't want anything lead back to you. But who in the hell could it be to be able to control the strongest vampire during that time?

"This unknown person that was controlling Masaru from the darkness," The orange haired shinigami asked, feeling his hatred began to rise with every thought of that bitch. "_**Could this person you're talking about Ka-san be Akasha Bloodriver?**_" He asked darkly, eyes beginning to bleed crimson without him even noticing it.

"_**No**_." His mother deny, speaking just a darkly as Ichigo himself. The orange haired shinigami faulted for a moment, looking at his mother in confusion. The way she just sounded to him, it almost sounded like his mother hated Akasha more than even he did. "Akasha was extremely powerful during the time, one of the only people I fought to be able to match me in raw power along. But she wasn't the one that was controlling him"

"Then who the hell it could be?!" Ichigo snapped, getting tired of this.

"_**Alucard the strongest vampire in existence during the time of the war two-hundred years ago,**_" The orange haired samurai stated with so much hatred that Ichigo felt a small shiver of fear run down his spine. He felt himself scowl at that, but could help as he never seen his mother look like this before. It was that he was scared of the way she was looking and specking, it was that it was like he was looking at an exact copy of himself.

He suddenly narrowed his eyes a bit, looking at his mother with a clam but cold look in his eyes. "I heard that name from Mikogami," He replied. "He said that was a powerful vampire that tried to take over the world two-hundred years ago. Did he try to use this war as a way to be able to accomplish this?"

"Yes," His mother growled out a bit, the cold look in her eyes growing with every second that passed. "But not in the way you may think Ichi-kun"

"What do you mean by that?" Her son asked her in confusion.

"He did use the war to his benefit, but not the way that you think to gain power for his clan or race." Masaki stated, clenching her fist in fury. "He used the war in a cruel and sick way, suing it to gain power for himself so he could wipe out the entire Human race."

If he was surprise at what he just hear, the orange haired shinigami didn't let a single of his shock show on his face. His face darken considerably at what he heard, finding it a bit hard for someone to be able to think of something like that. He would thought this Alucard bastard would want to rule the world over the Human race, and use them as nothing but a food supply for other vampires and Youkai. But from what his mother had just said, that bastard didn't want any of that. He wanted to completely wipe out ever trace of the Human race from the face of the world, he clenched his fist in fury at the thought of this bastard.

"So this war that happened two-hundred years ago was nothing but a sick game to him?" Ichigo asked, voice gaining a dark tent to it just like his mother. "What power was he seeking? Something to make him far more powerful then he already was."

"Alucard was already an extremely powerful vampire during his time and long before that," His mother stated. "But the power he had at his disposal hadn't been enough for him, to be able to go through with wiping out the entire Human Race, he needed far more power then he already had." His mother's eyes began to bleed crimson, completely taking over even the white of her eyes as well. An incredible bloodlust suddenly filled the air and on instinct, Ichigo unleashed his reiatsu around his body to be able to handle it.

'_Damn it!'_ The orange haired shinigami swore, looking at his mother in a whole new light. '_I knew she was strong, but even this was beyond even what I thought.' _He gritted his teeth, trying desperately to force his own bloodlust from completely taken over his own body. '_Just from the release of it, she able to make my own bloodlust be able to try and take over my body. Just how strong are you mom?'_

"To be able to get what he truly wanted out of The _**Tengoku Senso no Geto (**__Four Gates of Heaven War__**)**_, he ordered Masaru to accept the alliance with the Quinces' without any delay on his part."

Ichigo said nothing, but was a bit curious on why the war Two-hundred years ago was called that. "It may have taken longer than he wanted with the Alliance with the Quincy, but he was all but pleased when Masaru and Haschwald had come to a truce with one another." Masaki explained

Ichigo eyes widen in extreme hatred at that name and without warning, a large amount of killer intent blasted out him for a moment. "That shouldn_**'t be possible!**_" He all put snapped in cold fury. "_**From what I seen, that bastard as never left the side of that bastard Juha Bach. Why would he be the leader of the Quinces' during the war?**_"

Masaki scowled darkly, "It was nothing but a test Ichi-kun." She replied, "The Vandenreich wanted nothing to do with the war back then. They stayed hidden, hiding from The Gotei and given exact orders for the Quincy that was battling during the war."

"Did this bastard fight?" Ichigo asked, his hatred becoming hard for him to control the longer they spoke about him.

Masaki shook her head, "No he did not fight in either battle. From what I saw back then and what I think, Juha Bach only gave him orders to lead the Quincy to be able to collect the data he needed on my clan. From what he wanted from my can is still unknown to me to this day, but from whatever he wanted from my clan, he manage to collect it after my clan was wipe out."

"I knew it"

The orange haired samurai paused for a moment, her right eyebrow rising in curiously at her sons suddenly reply. "What do you mean by that Ichi-kun?" She asked him.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, feeling stupid that he didn't figure this out before any of this "I have been thinking about this for a long time, even before Mikogami told me about what happen in the war two-hundred years ago." He replied coldly, "I always wonder why that bastard Juha Bach never showed his face during the war two-hundred years ago or those cowards from The Vandenreich. The Quincy that fought in the war two-hundred years ago were nothing but test subjects, tools to be used to study how both the Mibu Clan work and fight, along with how much The Gotei thirteen as changed over a thousand years."

Masaki looked at her son in surprise, looking both shook and impress that the orange haired shinigami was able to figure that much out. "Good job Ichi-kun," She smiled at him. "I never would have thought you would have been able to figure that much out with so little information I gave you." She giggled at him, "my little man his smarter than even I would have thought to be."

Ichigo's eyes twitch at that, but smirked nonetheless, but it was dark smirk filled with bloodlust. "Thanks mom," He said a bit softly. "I would have never figure much of this without the information you gave me, it help out more than you think it would." A glare suddenly took over his eyes, "But that's not all I figure out Ka-san."

The smiled on Masaki face disappeared quickly, being replaced with a cold calculate look in her eyes. "What do you mean Ichi-kun?"

"That wasn't the only reason he sent that bastard Haschwald to be the leader of those Quincy back then was it?" The orange haired shinigami asked darkly. "I may be wrong about this, but the other reason I think he sent Haschwald to be the leader of the Quincy back then was to pick individuals that were strong enough to be in the Vandenreich."

The orange haired samurai's eyes widen, looking at her son in completely shock at what he had just told her. Everything he had just said was nothing but the truth, back then she didn't know much about Juha Bach was planning for the Quinces'. It was odd to her and the others back then on why he never try to come in and fought with his own kind, but from what she and the other's concluded was that he didn't even care about them. Her son standing only a couple of feet away from her had said everything that Juha Bach did back then, it still amazed her that he was able to think that quickly on his feet like that. She suddenly narrowed her eyes a bit, looking at her son more calculate as he stood with that dark smirk on his face.

_That look and stance reminded her so much of her father that it was hurting her to look_

"You're absolutely correct on everything you just said Ichi-kun," Masaki stated. "My father and Yamamoto had thought of the same thing as well when they would talk, but Yamamoto still believe like my father that there was no way he should be alive."

The orange haired shinigami narrowed his eyes at that, folding his arms over his chest as he looked directly into his mother eyes. "What do you mean by that? From what I heard from Kyoraku, he told me that Yamamoto-ji-san failed to kill Juha Bach a thousand years ago."

"Yamamoto did fail to kill him a thousand years ago," His mother said eyes cold as ice as she stared him directly in the eyes. "But that doesn't mean that he didn't hit him with enough force to have him on the edge of death."

"What?" Ichigo asked, now confused at what his mother just told him. "If what you said was true, then how is that bastard still alive?" He asked before narrowing his eyes at his mother. "Another thing I want to know is how your father was alive during the time Yamamoto-ji-san fought Juha Bach a thousand years ago?"

Masaki shook her head, "you miss understand what I'm trying to say Ichi-kun." She stated, "My father fought Yamamoto before to a stalemate, he knows most of Yamamoto's abilities more than anyone. My father knew better than anyone that you could not allow Yamamoto's **Bankai** (卍解, _Final Release_) to hit you no matter what, if you did then it met instant death for anyone."

Ichigo looked at his mother in surprise, he always knew when it came to power, no one that he knew could rival the old man in that department. But from what his mother just told him, if Yamamoto just touches you once with his Bankai, then it met that you were dead before you even notice it. The way it sounded was unbelievable to anyone who would hear it, he never heard of a Bankai being able to kill someone with just a simple touch. He suddenly gritted his teeth in pain, feeling an immense headache start to boil up.

The orange haired shinigami shook his head a bit, standing up straight and facing his mother again. "Something like that from what you told me just doesn't sound possible," He said still a bit shock. "Was Yamamoto-ji-san's Bankai really that powerful?"

Masaki nodded, "Yes. Yamamoto's Bankai was truly that powerful, but it also came with a draw back as well."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"What I mean Ichi-kun is that Yamamoto cannot use his Bankai as long as he would want." His mother replied, "If he does use it longer than what is necessary, he might destroy both the area he's in, along with everyone that is around him just by standing near him."

Ichigo curse mentally for a moment, thinking just how far he was behind his grandfather in power. From what his mother had said about his other grandfather as well, he must have been the only person to be able to fight and stand around Yamamoto-ji-san while he was using his Bankai. He clenched his fist in fury, raising to his fist and looking at it directly. He needed to get stronger, no matter how much he said it to others and himself, he knew he was nowhere near able to kill both Juha Bach and Aizen. He may be able to fight Aizen on even grounds, but Juha Bach was on a whole different level then that traitorous bastard.

"Alucard," Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his mother. "The second part of the Quinces' plan was to use my mother's treaty to be able to get close to her and a major of the Mibu clans army."

"You're mother?" The orange haired shinigami looked confused. "What does your mother have to do with this?"

Masaki sighed a bit, a heavy feeling suddenly weighting down on her shoulders. "My mother was a kind hearted woman that is seen once every few decades, being able to show some of the cruelest men this world as every seen kindness." She chuckled a bit, but it was filled with bitterness. "That is one of the things I inherited from her, something I held dear and was proud of once I was alive."

Despite everything that was happen at the moment, the orange haired shinigami felt himself smile. The way his mother was talking about his grandmother reminded him of Orihime along with Moka as well, two other women in his life that he cares for. "You're mother sounds like a beautiful woman Ka-san," He said.

His mother smiled at him, turning her gaze towards the blood red moon in the sky. "She was," The orange haired shinigami said softly. "My mother hated fighting more than anyone, something else that I inherited from her. She wanted to end the fighting between the Quincy and the Mibu clan, but my father wanted to hear no such thing about it." She chuckled a bit, "But my mother was determined to go through with what she wanted. Without my father knowing, she used some of the people in the Mibu that followed her to make a connection with the Quinces' to set up a truce. When my mother told me about what she was doing, I thought she was going out of the line to be able to create a treaty of peace between two clans that hated each other."

Ichigo shook his head, "you tried to stop her from doing what she wanted to do." He mentally curses for his grandmother's foolishness. "But she went through with what she wanted to do didn't she?"

Masaki nodded, "yes my mother did. But even if she wanted to go through with this, I wasn't going to allow her to do this by herself." She suddenly clenched her fist, "I believe at the time that the Quincy were never going to accept a treaty between them and the Mibu clan, but I was caught by surprise that they wanted to make a treaty with one another. During the time I thought nothing of it, just happy that my mother's dream was going to be fulfilled."

Suddenly, without warning, Ichigo watched as his mother's eyes burn completely crimson red, over shadowing ever trace of white in her eyes. The overwhelming bloodlust that came slammed into the area around them in an unbelievable force, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in completely surprise. This bloodlust was stronger than anything he had ever felt, completely overwhelming the bloodlust that he himself usually emits from his own body.

"_**I was foolish not to see what they were planning,**_" Masaki said, teeth clenched tight as she stared at the moon in the sky. "_**They use my mother's kindness to their advantage, luring her out of the protection of our home and bringing her towards one of their areas.**_" She snarled a bit, which shocked her son a bit. "_**A fortress where my father could not get to us in time**_"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "Ka-san you need to calm down." He said, "I know you're angry about this, and I know this is bringing out memories that you want to forget, but you need to not let it get to you." He knew he had no right to say something like that because even though he was telling his mother this, he knew himself was going to allow himself to forget those memoires in his head.

Masaki's eyes widen and the bloodlust that she was releasing suddenly stop completely. She shook for a moment before turning towards her son, looking at him with a sadden look in her eyes. "Sorry about that Ichi-kun," She apologies. "It's just-"

"Your mother was killed by those bastards wasn't she?"

Masaki shook her head, "No."

Ichigo looked surprise by this, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Masaki closed her eyes for a moment, a second later she open them with all traces of sadness gone in them. "My mother accepted the Quinces' request to meet them in one of their fortress, I pleaded with her not to go through with this but she would not listen not matter what."

Ichigo scoffed a bit, feeling anger rise throughout his body. "That was crazy of her to accept something like that from those bastards." He all but snapped

Masaki nodded, "She wouldn't hear any of that. The words she spoke were that to lead to peace is that you must trust the one you want to make peace with, not trusting them will lead to hate, which would further lead to war." She sighed a bit, "I gave in to what she was saying. But I went with her, along with a small but large platoon of samurai as well."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "Something happen didn't it."

"Yes, when we arrive we were ambush by hundreds of both Youkai and Quinces'." Masaki announced, her voice gaining a dark intent to it.

"So the second part of this plan of theirs was to ambush and wipe you all out," Ichigo stated darkly. "Being able to wipe out both the Queen and Princess of the Mibu clan would give them both a huge advantage in the war."

"Your right about them wanting to kill both me and my mother," His mother replied. "But that was only the first part of what they truly wanted. Being able to kill me and my mother was just an extra bonus to wound the Mibu clan further."

"What did they want mom?" The orange haired shinigami asked. "From what you said, the must have personally wanted something that only your mother had or was able to give them."

"What they wanted from my mother Ichi-kun was her abilities," The orange haired samurai replied.

"They wanted her abilities?" He asked in confusion.

"My mother had the ability to look into the future, while being able to heal anyone she touched. "His mother answered, shocking Ichigo a bit at the information he just learned. "Those abilities my mother had were rare even in the Mibu clan, the Quinces' and Youkai somehow found out about this." She clenched her fist, anger rising up in her body. "To have my mother or her abilities would give them a huge edge in winning the war, but I wasn't going to allow them to have my mother no matter how much she met to them. I, along with the other samurai that came with me fought with everything we had, but we were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers they brought with them to capture my mother."

"They manage to capture her despite everything you try you do Ka-san?" The orange haired shinigami asked.

Masaki shook her head in deny, which confused Ichigo a bit. "I fought with everything I had during that battle; I could not let them have my mother no matter what happen to me." She smiled a bit, but it was filled with hatred. "During that battle, that was truly the first time I ever met Akasha Bloodriver and Gyokuro Shuzen."

"WHAT?" Ichigo shouted in shock and fury, feeling his hatred for the pink haired vampire increase with every moment that passed. "That bitch was the reason why my grandmother was killed? That bitch dare tried to act like she was kind around me while knowing she was the reason my grandmother was killed." Without him even noticing it, his eyes completely match what his mothers were just a few minutes ago. "_**I swear if I ever see her again. She. WILL. PAY!**_"

Masaki shook her head a bit; a small chuckled passed through her lips which cause Ichigo too look at her in slight confusion. "So she did manage to change her ways," She giggled a bit. "For all it's worth and all the pain you caused the ones I cared for Akasha, I'm pretty glad you manage to change just a bit."

For some odd reason, the orange haired shinigami felt like his mother was nothing talking to him form the way she was looking. Her eyes looked far away, filled with a bit of sadness along with a small bit of hatred in them as well. Ichigo could honestly say that he was confused at the way he his mother was acting, from what she had told him he thought she would hate Akasha for being one of the ones that were fighting her during the time of her mother's death. But from what he was seeing, his mother did seem to hold an ounce of hate for Akasha at all, only anger for some reason he did not know of.

_What was the relationship between his mother and Akasha?_

Was it fate that he and Moka were able to meet one another? Was it fate that he and she would fall in love at such a young age? He shook his head at that. Ichigo could honestly say that he did not know the answer to that, maybe they were fate to meet one another, but fate was something that he didn't actually believe in that much. He had a lot of things to figure out, but first he still had far more to learn about this war that happen so long ago, along with why Tenro refuse to be wielded by him for some reason.

"During the time of that battle that met everything," His mother started, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I made a mistake during that fight that cost my mother her life, something that I regret even to this day."

Ichigo suddenly shook for a moment, stepping forward towards his mother with a shock look on his face. That look in her eyes, along with what she said was the same exact thing and way he looks when she died before him. It was completely different from what happen between the two, but Ichigo could see that his mother blame herself a bit from what happen to his grandmother. He could see it took her a long time to get over it as well, without him even noticing it, his mother and himself were more alike than he even notice.

"I was distracted for only an instant," Masaki closed her eyes a bit. "But that all Gyokuro needed to strike me, trying to end me with everything she had." She opens her eyes which were filled with sadness, "It happened faster then I even notice, my mother jumped in the way and took the blow for me."

_The ultimate love a mother could do for her child_

Ichigo closed his eyes a bit, feeling pain filled through his heart without him even noticing it. He should feeling nothing about what his mother was telling him, even though it was his grandmother, he really didn't know the woman to feel sad about how the way she died. Maybe it was just his emotion that could help it? He had thought he had gotten rid of all those emotion that he didn't need to kill those two, but it look like it was still there without him even realizing it.

"My mother knew they were after what she could do," His mother suddenly spoke up. "She felt truly sad and guiltily that everyone that came to protect her was dead. She didn't want them to get to her or her body, so she made me promise to tell my father that she loved him along with me as well." She sighed a bit, "Just before she asked me to destroy her body."

The orange haired shinigami felt his entire body freeze up in shock, looking up at his mother with an almost horrored look on his face. He could seem to process or believe what his mother had just said, that was something that he could not even keep with a straight face after hearing it. Just what kind of pain his mother had to go through during the time her mother asked her to do something like that; he didn't think he would never find out the pain his mother went through. He felt a heavy feeling in his chest that he didn't like; no one should have to be in something like that. No one, no matter what they did she have to come to the decision to have to kill their own mother with their own hands.

"… What?" The orange haired shinigami chocked out, feeling completely shocked and horrored at what he just heard. No matter what the situation was, he would have never had the resolve or balanced out emotion to be able to pull something like that. He shook his head in fury at that, feeling his hatred for these two women grow far more than he ever felt other than Juha Bach and Aizen. Akasha was always a kind woman to him every time he met her, giving him smiles and nice things to say to him with each visit. For some odd reason he did not know of, but for some reason when he fought both Akasha and that bastard Issa back then, he could feel her holding back on him immensely.

At first, and even for a long time after all t had happen, he thought that she still felt something towards him. But now he knew it was nothing but a goddamn fort! He couldn't believe he fell for something so easy to pick up on. How dumb could he have been to not have seen something like that? That she was doing nothing but masking what she truly felt under that damn kind hearted exterior or hers. That bitch was going to pay no matter what happen, she was not going to get away from what she did to his family. He suddenly curses mentally at himself? Feeling stupid for his ignorance with even notice this.

That bitch was dead, gone from this world and taking away the beating he wanted to give her for what she had done. Even with that he knew he could hurt her or his body just wasn't going to let him; the simple fact was that she was still Moka's mother. If she was still alive and he killed her, then he knew that Moka would never forgive him for killing the one other person in her family that showed her truth love and kindness. He scoffed at that, having an odd feeling that the love she had for Moka was nothing but a damn front as well to hide was she truly wanted from her. Maybe he was wrong about that, but his overwhelming anger would not allow him to feel anything else.

He shook his head at that, discarding those thoughts out of his mind without a second thought about them. Even if he could not kill Akasha for what she had done, that still did not mean he could not kill this bitch Gyokuro Shuzen. He suddenly widens his eyes, remembering what his mother had said this bitch full name. "DAMN IT!" Ichigo roared, slamming his fist into the ground, which exploded outward in his fury.

From where she was standing, Masaki narrowed her eyes at this. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden Ichi-kun?" She asked; a bit of worry edging into her voice as she looked at her sons enrage face.

The orange haired shinigami head snapped up, looking at his mother with complete crimson red eyes that were burning like ruby's in the sun. "What's wrong?" He asked, the fury building up with each word he spoke. He stood up straight, standing tall in the 3 deep crater he had just made. "_**WHAT'S WRONG?**_" He roared in absolute fury, "_**that god damn Shuzen family as fucked with my family for the last time! I swear if I ever met this bitch Gyokuro that I will kill her without any hesitation whatsoever.**_"

Masaki eyes were cold as ice as she looked at her son, giving him a calculative look as she looked over him. There was no doubt in her mind that he was strong enough to kill Gyokuro, but he still lack something that he needed to go against someone as sadistic as the woman that the orange haired samurai could remember. She closed her eyes a bit and try to controlled the emotions that were running through her body, even now she could still remember that sadistic woman's laugher as her mother laid dying in her arms. Her eyes snapped open, narrowing them as she cased her gaze to look her son directly in his crimson eyes. She still could not believe just how many people Ichigo reminded her of from both sides of his family, despite what was currently happening, she could help but feel proud of him.

"Clam done Ichi-kun," She stated. "I know you're angry, but you will get what you want along your way with getting rid of both Juha Bach and Aizen."

The orange haired shinigami growled at her, feeling that what she was saying wasn't going to give him the pleasure he wanted right now. Even now while looking at his mother, he could see it directly in his mother's eyes that killing her mother was still causing her pain even now. It pissed him of beyond anything to see that, his mother was someone that he thought never should have that kind of pain look in her eyes. His mother was suffering, even in death she could not get a break from the grief she was feeling from her past mistakes. Ichigo clenched his fist in hatred, no matter what happen to him he had to kill them to make sure that everyone that passed away could finally move on in peace.

"I kind of hated my mother for making me, her own daughter do something like that." The orange haired shinigami looked up to see his mother looking back at the moon, glancing at it with the same sad look he would give sometimes. "But, over time I finally was able to get why she made me destroy her body"

Ichigo stayed silent for a moment, suppressing his anger a bit and looking at his mother with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"She couldn't let her get to her or her body," His mother said looking at him with the same sad smile on her face. "It was her sin, a sin she thought that she committed at that time."

"A sin?"

Masaki nodded, "My mother was hurting immensely during that battle." She replied, "From what I could see, she blames every death that day on herself. Maybe if she had never trusted the Quincy on them wanted to make a treaty with the Mibu, then none of the samurai that came with us that day would have been killed." She shook her head, the long orange locks blowing in the wind. "I would never blame my mother for something like that; she was just someone that wanted peace in a curse world that knew nothing else but pain, suffering, and hatred."

Every word that was coming out of his mother was causing the orange haired shinigami to wince in immense pain, his grandmother was beginning to remind him too much of Orihime. He closes his eyes a bit and grabbed his forehead in pain, feeling the headache began to pound into his head. The orange haired girl he remembered always could never truly hurt someone, and it hurt the way those two sounded so much alike. Memoires of the last moment he spun with her began to cloud his mind, but he quickly pushes it aside so he would feel so damn useless anymore.

"How did you do it?" He asked, trying to focus on something else so the memories won't cloud his mind again.

His mother narrowed her eyes, probably catching onto to what was happening to him. "After gathering everything I had, saying goodbye to her for one finally time." She replied, "I use Suzaku to ignite my mother's body in flames. After doing so I snapped, consume by my rage and charge at each and every last enemy that stood in my way."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, briefly wonder what this technique his mother had used to destroy his grandmothers body.

"I slaughter each and every Quincy and Youkai that stood in my way, not giving a single one of them a chance to beg or run away from me." She chuckled a bit, which caught Ichigo a bit by surprise. "From that day forward, everyone I met in battle from then on gave me the name of _**Chi no Joo (**__Blood Queen__**)**_."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes a bit, "What about Akasha and Gyokuro?" He asked a bit darkly, snarling in disgust at having to say those two names. "Do you mean to tell me that you manage to kill both of them as well?"

Masaki shook her head, "no Ichi-kun I did not kill either of them that day." She stated, "But I did put both of them close to death then either of them had been in." She smirked a bit, but it was filled with bloodlust. "But I did not leave that battle without any scratch on me; I was just as close to death as they were as well."

"What about this bastard Masaru?" Ichigo asked with a cold look in his eyes, "Where was he during all this happening? Did he even try to help as his men was slaughter before his eyes?"

"No, he did not move a single muscle to help a single vampire or any other Youkai during that time from my blade." His mother stated coldly, causing Ichigo to snarl in disgust. "He was a Captain-General of his own army, along with other Youkai leaders from their own race and clans. But I killed all of them as well, but even with all that happening around him, Masaru did not move until I was so close to death."

"So the bastard was nothing but a cold hearted coward," Ichigo stated darky, feeling his disgust rise with everything he heard about this bastard. "He waited until the right moment to move where you couldn't move to defend yourself."

Masaki nodded with a small chuckle, "that day and moment I truly thought I was going to die." She replied, "I had no strength left within my body to even fight against him anymore. But," She smiled, but it was filled with nothing but love and affection, which confused her son to know end. "I could still remember the words he spoke to me that day. But before he could kill me," She pointed towards Ichigo. "Your father suddenly appeared before me blocking the killing blow."

The orange haired shinigami's eyes snapped up towards his mother in surprise, "Old man?" He asked still a bit in shock from what he had just heard.

Masaki giggled a bit, "Yes your father was the one that save me from death that day." She answered with the smile growing on her face, "That was the first moment I ever met your father."

Ichigo stayed silent for a moment, not truly knowing what to say at the moment. "Did the old man manage to kill this bastard?" He asked, the coldness coming back into his voice.

Masaki smiled, "Yes your father did kill him. But it wasn't easy for him to do so," She replied.

The orange haired shinigami narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" He asked, not truly knowing what his mother was saying. From what he heard about the Masaru, he was nothing but a spineless coward who waited for his enemies to be too weak to fight back before fighting. The bastard had no pride whatsoever in his body, which anger Ichigo that he could even think about doing something like that to a woman who could even defend herself. But he could deny that the bastard wasn't smart, he probably knew he stood no chance in a fight against his mother. Waiting for a good opportunity for her not to be able to fight back was a perfect way to remove a threat, something that the orange haired shinigami thought anyone would due during the times of war.

"Even though he was a coward towards what you heard Ichi-kun," The orange haired shinigami snap out of his thoughts and looked towards his mother. "He was still one of the strongest vampires during those times; he manages to fight your father to a standstill in his **Shikai** (始解, _Initial Release_)."

Ichigo looked at his mother in confusion, "Only the Shikai state?" He scoffed while folding his arms back over his chest. "If he only was able to push the old man to his Shikai state, then the bastard wasn't strong at all."

Masaki shook her head, the cold look falling over her face as she looked at her son. "Your father was immensely powerful when he was a full time shinigami Ichi-kun." She stated, "Too be able to push your father far in his Shikai state back then was something to be rarely unknown."

Again the orange haired shinigami could really say anything; he couldn't form an answer in his head to counter anything that his mother had just said. He really didn't know much or anything about his father when he was a shinigami, so he really couldn't counter what his mother said without knowing what his father was truly capable of back then. He shook his head, feeling the memories of his father's death began to rise within his mind. That was just something that he could not allow himself to remember, out of all the deaths that happen that day he knew that his father's was nothing but his fault. If he wouldn't have been such a dumbass and listen, then maybe he would have not being seeking revenge like this by himself, or acting like this right now.

He shook his head and growl at himself in annoyance, now wasn't a time to remember things that would just cause him to faultier in what he need to do. It was his fault that his father and sensei was dead and gone from this world, but he was going to make sure that he killed the two bastards that was the cause of them dying that day in Karakura. "Did the old man manage to kill him Ka-san?" He asked.

Masaki nodded, "Your father did kill him." She replied, "That battle was a major lost to the Youkai, Quincy, and The Mibu. Each clan mange to lost something that each of them had wanted," She explained. "After that battle, you father manage to bring me back to Mt. Fui to be treated for the wounds that I had suffered during my fight with Akasha and Gyokuro." She suddenly chuckled, which confused Ichigo a bit. "During the whole trip back towards Mt. Fui, I curse your father's name for jumping into a fight that he had no place to interfere in. I wanted to kill every last person that stood in my way, to slaughter every single one of them that but me in a situation where I had to kill my own mother."

Ichigo nodded at this, knowing full well that he would have felt the same way if he was in a situation like that. "So the Mibu clan had built up an Alliance with The Gotei?" He asked. "That really the only way I could see the old man knowing that you were in trouble."

"After what happen during that battle that involved the loss of my mother, my father wanted to go to the Quinces himself and kill every last one of them." Masaki stated, "But before he could have gone Yamamoto appeared before him and tried to make an Alliance between the Mibu clan and The Gotei. My father didn't want to hear any of it; he was so enraged of the loss of my mother that he attack Yamamoto without even noticing what he was doing."

"He attacked Yamamoto-ji-san?"

Masaki nodded, "I tried to stop him from doing something so foolish after I had woken up. But my father would not listen to a word I said, he kept attacking Yamamoto with every intention in his body to kill him." She smirked a bit, but it was filled with bloodlust. "They fought for ten day straight, not a single one stopping until they were too tired to even move to continue fighting each other."

"What the hell was the point attack Yamamoto and fighting him for two week's straight?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes at his mother.

Masaki looked at her son in surprise, "What do you mean Ichi-kun?" She asked.

Ichigo scoffed, looking at his mother with cold dark eyes. "The way you have been describing your father, he just doesn't sound like someone who would do something so foolish and stupid like that." He replied, "He just doesn't sound like the type of person to me to attack someone without a reason to it, or a hidden motive for doing something like that."

The orange haired samurai leaned her head to the side, looking at her son with the same expression on her face. "What made you thing something like that Ichi-kun?" She asked.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "I really can't answer that. All I know and think was that your father attacked Yamamoto-ji-san for a reason." He replied, "I can only think of two reasons why he would attack someone he knows nothing about. The first is that he wanted to remove every threat that stood in his way or take more of the people he cared about." He raised a finger, "The second is that he just didn't trust Yamamoto-ji-san at the moment."

Masaki smirked, feeling very impress in what her son had said. "You are correct about the second opinion you thought of Ichi-kun," She replied. "My father was the kind of man that didn't really trust someone who would be so weak to prove the things he spoke out of his mouth. Due to his fragile state, my father thought that Yamamoto was an old man that manages to keep his states due to him being the oldest amongst the others." A chuckled passed through her lips, "He was proven wrong when he fought against Yamamoto for ten days straight. Yamamoto had proven to my father that he could be just a fierce and deadly as he could be with a blade, after that fight my father began to respect Yamamoto more than anyone else."

Ichigo nodded with the same cold look on his face as he stared at his mother. "Yamamoto-ji-san was the same way wasn't he?" He asked. "It's hard to find someone that could match him in power and skill, seeing what your father could do and how he matches him in strength must have had Yamamoto-ji-san to respect him as well."

Masaki nodded, "Yes both of them did respect each other greatly after that battle." She confirmed with a small smile on her face, "The battle against Yamamoto and my father form the Alliance with both the Mibu and The Gotei thirteen. With the Alliance form with another, the Gotei gave us all the information they had on the Quinces and the Youkai, which we did not even know they had."

The orange haired shinigami nodded at that, not in the least bit surprise that the Gotei thirteen didn't know about the Youkai roaming around the World of the Living. He was a bit confused though, why would the Gotei thirteen wait so long before doing something against the Youkai on what they did to the Human race. From what he was told about the Youkai two-hundred years ago, they treated the humans as nothing but food to be use at any time they wanted. They must have known something about this, but didn't want to act until the problem the Youkai were causing would affect the balance between the World of the Living and the Soul Society. Maybe Yamamoto-ji-san did want to do something about the Youkai problem before it would get too bad for them to be able to stop, but couldn't so because of Central-Forty-six stopping him from doing what he wanted.

Ichigo cruse at their stupidity, they were just another group of bastard that he had to make sure he slaughters before he left this world. "Soon after the Alliance was formed," He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Did the Mibu and Gotei attack back?"

"No we didn't"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, wonder why wouldn't they attack after making such a powerful alliance between the two. "That doesn't make sense!" He snapped a bit. "Why wouldn't you attack with a chance like this? If you did you might have been able to end the war there."

Masaki shook her head, eyes looking down on her son coldly. "Doing something like that would be foolish Ichi-kun," She stated darkly. "Neither Alucard or Haschwald were dumb enough to leave their army in a place where we would be able to attack. After their failed attempt to be able to capture my mother, they laid low and made decision on what they were going to do next." She sighed a bit, "After I recovered completely after my fight between Gyokuro and Akasha, I left Mt. Fui without my father knowing anything about it."

"Why would you do something like that?" The orange haired shinigami asked.

"The simple answer is Ichi-kun was that I wanted revenge for what the Quincy and Youkai made me due to my mother." Masaki replied, "I wanted them to attack just like you said after forming the Alliance between one another. But both Yamamoto and my father refuse to do so, saying that it would be too foolish to rush into a battle without knowing anything about your enemy. I was enraged about their decision and thought that my mother's sacrifice would be in vain for nothing, so I left with nothing on my mind but to find both Akasha and Gyokuro." She frowned a bit, "I wanted to kill everyone that had something to do with The Quinces and Youkai would decide to capture my mother. I had failed to kill those two last times I fought them, but I went searching for both of them to finish what I had started. But before I could leave to seek my revenge, I was stopped by your father. He belittled me, telling me that I was nothing but a foolish little girl that was having a temper problem with everything that happened to me."

The orange haired shinigami narrowed his eyes, feeling that his father wasn't the kind of person to do something like that. "That really doesn't sound like something that the old man would say to anyone," He said.

"It doesn't sound like something your father would do, but he wasn't' the same man he was back then during the war." His mother said, "He was still one of the kindness men you could come across, but if something upset him then he would become very cold towards the person that caused this. But what he was doing wasn't just to get me angry at him; he was doing it to make me see something that I was blind to see from the beginning."

"What?"

Masaki shook her head, "The revenge I wanted against the Quinces and Youkai for what they did to my mother was nothing more than a child throwing a fit." She admitted, which caused Ichigo to become confused at what she was saying. "My revenge and hate against them were weak and the way I was heading was just going to get me kill, along with having my father grief over my death as well." She shook her head, "He was also trying to make me see that I wasn't the killer I thought I was."

The orange haired shinigami narrowed his eyes at that, looking at his mother with an irradiated look on his face. "What the hell does something like that mean?" He snapped out. "How are you not the killer you thought you were at the time? You killed an entire army of Quincy and Youkai! Doing something like that with remorse means that you are a killer."

Masaki shook her head, "you seem to misunderstand what I told you about that battle Ichi-kun." She stated, "I did hate all of them for what they made me do to my mother, but that did not mean that I did not feel some kind of remorse for killing them."

The orange haired shinigami felt himself growl in rage, not getting what his mother was trying to tell him at the moment. He just didn't understand how she could feel remorse after killing those bastards for what they made her do to her mother? It just wasn't making any sense to him no matter how many times it ran through his mind. They made her did something that no person should go through, making anyone kill their own mother was something unforgivable to him no matter what the situation was at the moment. But how could his mother feel even a small bit of remorse for killing them for what they did? She should be feeling happy that she had managed to take out just a small portion of the bastards that killed her mother. He shook his head, standing up and folding his arms over his chest.

"How could you feel remorse for killing the bastards that made you kill your own mother Ka-san?" Ichigo asked darkly. He had to know, what his mother was telling him wasn't making sense no matter how she explained it to him.

His mother's eyes remained the same, but he could clearly see that they both held sadness in them. "If it wasn't for your father that day, I would have been killed by that coward." The orange haired samurai proclaimed a sudden smirk crossing over her face. "And again if he didn't stop me from leaving that day after the revenge I wanted to obtain for my mother, I have no doubt in my mind that I would have died."

The orange haired shinigami eyes narrowed, not getting on what his mother was saying at the moment. He just couldn't understand how she thought she would have died fighting those two again, from what he could remember from what she had told him, she was more than a match for both of them even if they attack her together. So with everything that his mother had told him, why did she still believe she could be killed by those two? He shook his head at the thought in confusion. Something wasn't adding up here and Ichigo was growing even more impassionate with every minute that pass.

"What do you mean?" He asked, voice dripping with dark intent as he stare his mother directly in the eyes. "Those bastards practically made you kill your own mother! How could you feel the slightest bit remorse for them after what they made you and your mother resort to?"

Masaki looked down at her son, all traces of sadness completely gone from her eyes. "I truly cannot answer that question honestly for you as you might want me too Ichi-kun," She stated, "Even back then I could not find an answer within myself onto why I felt remorse for them, even after what they had made me do to my own mother." The orange haired samurai shook her head a bit, "Having remorse for them after what they did to me was the same reason onto why your father stopped me for going after them, which I hated him for during the time."

Even though he didn't show an ounce of it on his face, the orange haired shinigami was curious onto how his father was able to read his mother's emotions so easily without even trying. He had come up with several thoughts onto why his father had the ability to be able to do something like that, but what most of what he came up with did not make much sense, which irritated him greatly. The highest and most common thing he thought of was that his father had the same ability he did; only his father had a far greater extent to what he was able to do with the ability. The second and most common was that during that moment of time, his mother was just a person that was able to give away her emotions to someone to easily. He suddenly scoffed at the mere thought of something so stupid; his mother did not look like someone to be able to read so easily.

His mother look like someone who if you fought against with everything you had, you would never be able to break through the cold exterior she's put around herself, this was only a theory that he Ichigo had come up with, he had no idea if he could pinpoint if it was true or not. Maybe during the time of when his father had rescue her and brought her back towards her clan whereabouts, the hidden emotions during the time were so overwhelming that most of them had manage to escape with she might have been trying to hide around others. The moments after hearing that neither her father nor Yamamoto-ji-san were planning on attacking the Youkai or the Quincy as soon as she wanted, her emotions must have overwritten the right way to thing during that time, thus giving his father an opportunity to be able to read what she was truly feeling at the current moment of time. The orange haired shinigami's eyes narrowed, feeling angered that it was the only possible answer he could truly come up with that actually made sense to him. Even if what his mother said was nothing but the truth, he still could not understand nor believe that she could feel remorse for the people she killed during the time she had no choice but to kill her own mother.

"So the old man stopped you from going after your revenge for you mother that you wanted more than anything." Ichigo stated with a cold look in his eyes, repeating what his mother had told him so far. "But because of your emotions clouding your judgment and raging wild, he refuses to let you go after Akasha and this bitch Gyokuro."

Masaki nodded towards him, the same cold look in her eyes. "He thought that I was too weak minded to be able to defeat two vampires by myself. I was enraged at what he thought of me, thinking that I of all people was weak to him." She giggled a bit, which caused a slight confused look to appear on her sons face. "How of rage, I attacked him with the full intend of killing him, but no matter how much I tried, I could not land a single blow upon you father."

The orange haired shinigami's eyes widen a bit, looking at his mother in surprise. "What?" He all but shouted, eyes narrowing a bit as he looked upon the orange haired war goddess that stood on inches away from him. "How could you not land a single blow upon the old man? From what you said before, you and the old man were equal in both power and skill." Ichigo asked confused on what his mother just said.

His mother became silent for a moment, which began to irritate him to no end without getting the answers he wanted from her. "Have you ever fought someone that emotions ran so wild during battle, that their skills weakened so badly that you could have killed them and any given moment you so wish?"

The orange haired shinigami paused for a moment, not truly knowing how to answer the question he was asked. "What does that have to do with any of this?" He asked a bit darkly. Ichigo couldn't really remember fighting someone that was so engross into their emotions to fight properly. He could say that bastard Issa, but he was just overwhelm with rage after seeing his Bankai and knowing that he could not defeat him, that he started making stupid mistakes that gave him a perfect change to end the fight between them. The second person he fought that he held respect for was Grimmjow, but the blue haired Arrancar wanted to beat him so badly that his body and mind would not allow him to give up no matter if he died at that very second. His whole body suddenly froze in realization, looking up at his mother to see a small smile on her face.

"I see that you finally grasp on what I was telling you Ichi-kun, but that really only the first part." She stated the same small smile on her face as she looked at him. "During was or any current moment of someone's life, your emotions could be your greatest strength or your greatest weakness during any moment you let and enemy be able to exploit them."

Ichigo nodded towards his mother in understanding, what she had just said had happen to him more times than he could count. He scowled darkly at the thought, still feeling that if he would have not let his feelings get in the way and followed what his father and Kisuke had told him to do, and then maybe all his friends and family would have been alive at this current moment. "Don't worry Ka-san; I understand _**fully **_on what you're trying to tell me." He said darkly, admitting in the back of his mind that it was still his fault that everyone he cares about was dead and gone now from this world and the next. "To have your emotions running wildly on a battlefield could lead to strength or a major weakness."

The orange haired samurai smirked a bit, "You are correct Ichi-kun. But having your emotions lead you into battle running wild where your opponent is able to read them easily could lead to your death, along with the men and women that you have lead into battle."

Ichigo scowled darkly, getting tired of what his mother was trying to tell him. "I get everything on what you're trying to tell me Ka-san." He growled out, "Being to enrage in battle could lead to mistakes that would cost you dearly. Being like that would cause the skill and power you have to diminish, causing even the weakest opponents a change to be able to beat-"He suddenly froze in shock, finally getting on what she was truly trying to tell him. What she was telling him had nothing to do with the way she acting so long ago, this all had something to do with him and how he had landed himself in a situation like this. His mouth suddenly twitches into a scowl, feeling disgust with himself for not remembering any of this before.

He looked up towards his mother to see her looking down upon him darkly, like she was looking at him like he was nothing but a child to her being scowled for his foolishness. "I see you have finally grasped onto the true reason on why I wanted to explain this all to you," She stated coldly towards him, anger being trace in every word she spoke to him. "From the beginning you have been grasping on reason on why the Quincy and Youkai acted like they did two-hundred years ago, but you never grasp the true reason on why I was telling you all this. Did you Ichi-kun?"

The orange haired shinigami did not answer her, turning his head towards the ground and looking at hit with the same disgusted look on his face. He felt beyond pathetic on the way he had been acting since he had been brought to that damn Academy. Ever since Orihime had died with his arms, he had been letting his emotion rage out of control. If he could have focus more better and control his emotion better, that fight he had with Issa would never had lasted that long like it had. If he had truly grasped his emotion far better than what he had been doing, he had no doubt within his mind that he wouldn't have to resort to his Bankai or Hollow mask in not point during that fight.

"Ever since the massacre that happen in Karakura Town, you've been letting your emotion control the way you've been acting too much." His mother said, lecturing him like he was nothing but a mere child. He didn't even try to fight what his mother was telling him, because he knew deep down that everything she was telling him was nothing but the damn truth. "Letting your emotion control you has been the same reason on why Tenro has not accepted you as its true master."

The orange haired shinigami's head snapped up, glaring at his mother as she looked down on him. "I don't want to be that damn nodachi master in the first place!" He snapped darkly at her, "That nodachi belongs to you! Not me mother. It will accept you as its master and no one else."

Masaki narrowed her eyes at him, feeling a scowl crossing over her face as she looked at her sons face. "You're a damn fool Ichi-kun," She all but snapped at him. Ichigo looked at his mother in shock, surprise that she would say something like that. "Even now you don't even feeling do you?"

Ichigo growled, "What the hell am I trying to feel here?" He asked.

Masaki said nothing to him, only raising her hand and point towards the nodachi that was stabbed into the ground between them. Ichigo scoffed at his mother in anger, not getting what she wanted him to do with the damn nodachi. He eyes and body suddenly stop, falling on the sword and looked at it with narrowed eyes. For a moment, he could have sworn he could feel the sword flare out with reiatsu that felt just like his. Focusing all his sense on the nodachi before him, he suddenly felt his eyes widen a fraction at feeling that the nodachi was flaring with nothing but his reiatsu and nothing else.

"What the?" He called out still too shock to grasp what he was sees before him. "That shouldn't be possible," He looked at his mother with narrowed eyes. "How the hell does that damn thing feel just like me? Something like that should be impossible. The only katana on this planet that should feel like me is Zangetsu."

"You still don't get it do you"

"_**WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO BE GETTING?**_" The orange haired shinigami roared out in fury, getting tired of his mother trying to created riddles that he could not understand.

Masaki looked at her son, eyes still filled with nothing but coldness as she looked at him. "It's because Tenro _**is**_ a part of Zangetsu."

Ichigo's eyes widen in shock, looking at his mother in astonishment at what she had just told him. Something like that should be impossible! Nothing like this had every happen to any person that wielded a zanpakuto to his knowledge. Tenro was a nodachi that was forged by the Mibu clan, a blade that from what he thought could only be wielded by the best warriors within the clan. How in the hell could that nodachi be a part of Zangetsu? It just wasn't making sense to him no matter how many possibilities that with through his head. Could it have something to do with the Mibu blood that was running through his veins? It could be possible but he still didn't think it could be possible that the nodachi was a part of Zangetsu which was a part of his soul.

"That… shouldn't be possible?" The orange haired shinigami stuttered out, looking at his mother in shock.

The orange haired samurai said nothing, turning around and looking at the blood red moon flaring brightly in the sky above them. "Yes, something like that should be impossible to be able to do to someone who is a shinigami." She said turning around to face her son directly. "But I manage to do it by giving you the same wave length as Tenro when you were a child, giving Zangetsu and Tenro a change to be able to slowly forge with one another. When I place a good portion of my power into your soul when you were a child, I tide those two together with pieces of my own soul."

Realization was suddenly starting to dawn on Ichigo face, finally being able to get what his mother was saying. "So the reason you're here right now being able to talk to me," He pointed towards his chest. "Is because a piece of your soul his within me?"

Masaki nodded, "Yes. After I had mange to drive Juha Bach away, I use the rest of my power to place the remaining bit of my power and soul within your own." She explained, "It was supposed to active the time you finally receive Tenro in your hands, giving me a change to explained things and teach you the right way to wield Tenro as your own blade." Ichigo didn't say anything, not having anything really to say to his mother. "The reason your power was being drain by Tenro is because that nodachi does not like when the person that his wielding them is letting their emotion control them. Tenro has always been a blade that draws its pleasure and strength from blood and death surrounded it. If the one that is wielding it is too weak to control its bloodlust, then it will take control of the said person and use its body as a weapon to be able to fight."

Ichigo scowled darkly, looking at the nodachi stabbed in front of him with narrowed eyes. "I refuse to let a blade control me no matter what," He stated darkly.

Masaki smirked, "that blade has been passed down from my father to me. During that time it link to my very soul, giving me the change to be able to wield it to its fullest potential." She pointed a finger towards her son, "It is now doing the same thing to you as he did to me two-hundred years ago, and the only difference is that Tenro has always been link to you. It has seen how you fight and truly handle things that come before you, and it refuse to let someone wield it who doesn't know how to control his emotion in battle."

The orange haired shinigami looked at his mother; eyes fill with darkness as he stared at her. "What do I do then Ka-san?" He asked her.

"Learn to control your emotion," She stated simply. "During the time your father stop me into going after Akasha and Gyokuro for revenge, I never knew that my father and Yamamoto was creating a group of seven warriors that would battle against both the Quincy and Youkai directly. Ever since they had made the Alliance between one another, they have been building this group to be the first to go into every battle that they enter."

The orange haired shinigami eyes snapped up, realizing where this was going. "This group was the one the Yamamoto-ji-san create to be able to go over what Central-Forty-six had ordered wasn't it?" He asked, already having a feeling where this was going.

"You are correct Ichi-kun; during the time of the war I was one of the only other Mibu that was strong enough to be a part of _**Jigoku no Tsu (**__Seven Gates of Hell__**)**_." His mother explained

Ichigo raised a brow, "Seven Gates of Hell?" he repeated.

Masaki nodded, "It was a named that Yamamoto and my father had decide upon after forming the group of six other warriors before me."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, finally being able to know what this group was and who was a part of it was what he had wanted to know the most about. "Who else was a part of this group they created?" He asked.

Masaki smirked at him, just before raising both her hands towards him. "Your father, Isshin Kurosaki, known as the _**Kuroi Jigokunokishi (**__Black Hell Knight__**) **_was one of the few that was a part of The _**Jigoku no Tsu.**_" She raised a second finger, "The second and Taicho of the thirteen Division, Jushiro Ukitake, known as the _**Futago no Akuma (**__Twin Devil__**).**_" Another finger was rose, "The third and Taicho of the Eight Division, Kyoraku Shunsui, known as the _**Shi no Gemu (**__Game of Death__**). **_The fourth, Kisuke Urahara and former Taicho of the 12th Division; known as the _**Kurimuzon Akuma (**__Crimson Devil__**). **_The fifth being Yoruichi Shihoin and former Taicho of the second Division, known as the _**Shunshin (**__Flash Goddess__**)**_. The sixth being Yachriu Unohana and Taicho of the fourth Division along with being the former Taicho of the eleventh Division and known as the _**Shi no Megami (**__Goddess of Death__**). **_

She was also the first Kenpachi, but that was a name that she put beyond her almost a thousand years ago. The seventh was me Masaki Mibu, known as the _**Senso No Megami (**__Goddess of War__**). **_Being the Leaders of the Jigoku no Tsu, my father Kyo Mibu, was known as _**Onime No Kyo**_. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the second leader was known as the _**Jigoku no Ban'nin (**__Guardian of Hell__**).**_" His mother finished, looking at him with a dark smirk on her face.

The orange haired shinigami said not a single word to his mother, too shock at what he had just heard to be able to come up with a proper sentence to say anything. His mind was just too overwhelm at the moment too even factor on what he just heard, or maybe deep down his mind just didn't want to accept it a bit. He could believe that two of the people that taught him how to fight and use his power was a part of that group, along with a woman that he thought could not even hurt a single fly. Maybe the thing he still could not believe is how Unohana-san was the first Kenpachi? How could a woman like that be nothing but a sadistic killer that enjoy killing ever opponent that stood before her? Something just didn't make sense to him no matter how many times his mind ran through it. He looked up towards his mother to see if she was lying to him, but to what he had thought before, he didn't see an ounce of lie on her face as she looked at him.

"… How?" He asked her, not knowing what else he was supposed to say at the moment without looking like a complete fool.

Masaki looked at her son, moving her head to the side and looking at him with the same bloodlust look in her eyes. "You're talking about Unohana-san aren't you Ichi-kun?" She asked him, but the look on his face told everything she needed to know. "Yes, if what you thought about Unohana-san being the first Kenpachi, then everything about it is nothing but the truth."

"But how?" The orange haired shinigami asked, still shock at learning about Unohana's true nature. "The kind woman I knew was too kind to hurt anyone; I just can't see her being nothing but a killer." He answered, looking at his mother with narrowed eyes.

Masaki sighed a bit, "She gave up that life, trying to find a new outlet with healing others and not killing them. But that all changed when the war broke out two-hundred years ago, giving her no choice but to enter battle on Yamamoto's orders. To control my emotion's better and not be a useless weight on the battlefield, you're father brought me before Unohana and begged her to train me in the art of Killing." She suddenly chuckled a bit, crimson eyes suddenly glowing brighter than before. "I thought I didn't need it, but after being beaten by her without landing a single hit on her, I vowed while being trained under her to become strong enough to beat her."

"Did you accomplish that little goal of yours Ka-san?" Ichigo asked, a bit curious.

Masaki shook her head, "I gave up on that silly goal of mind. After training under her and fighting by her side for so long, she became almost like a mother to me." She said, eyes narrowing a bit. "After the group was form and after I learn under Unohana, we were sent out to destroy ever army we found of both Quincy and Youkai." She smiled a bit, but it was filled with nothing but bloodlust. "No single army either Quincy or Youkai stood a chance against us; we annihilated every army that stood against us. After a single month after my father and Yamamoto sent us out, we were known as the Seven Gods of War, for are extreme battle power and bloodlust that rule over every battle we enter."

Ichigo said nothing, narrowing his eyes at his mother. "This group was able to wipe out entire army by yourselves? Did anyone any those armies but up a fight against any of you?" He asked.

Masaki nodded, "they had many that were able to fight on par with us for a moment." She chuckled a bit, "One of those people was Mikogami Tenmei, the Headmaster of Youkai Academy. During the time of the war he was known as the greatest mind under the Youkai army, he was the only other person I known other than Aizen that had a mind like Kisuke. The next was Touhou Fuhai, an extremely powerful Youkai that stood on even grounds with Yoruichi in hand-to- hand combat."

Ichigo scoffed at that, not believing a single word his mother had just said. "I find that very hard to believe Ka-san." He proclaimed darkly, "that bastard Mikogami seems like nothing but a weakling to me. This other person you just name sound like a person who wish he could fight on an even level with Yoruichi-san."

Masaki narrowed her eyes at her son, looking down at him with a scowl on her face. "You're letting or arrogance cloud over your judgment, as I said before stop letting your emotion rule over you like that. Mikogami Tenmei, Touhou Fuhai, Akasha Bloodriver, Alucard, Gyokuro Shuzen, Issa Shuzen, Haschwald, and Masaru Shuzen were some of the only people that were truly able to match us in power back then." She scoffed a bit, "The way you are now you could barely hold your own against Issa without resorting to your Bankai. Due to power only, he was one of the weakest out of them all along with Gyokuro behind him a bit in power." She glared darkly at her son, "_**the way you are now you would not stand a chance against either of the Three Dark Lords if you ever fought one of them.**_"

The orange haired shinigami felt himself scowled darkly at that, feeling his anger began to boil over and overwhelm his sense. There was no way those bastards could be that freaky powerful! But he knew his mother would not lie to him about this. He clenched his fist, no matter what he had to get stronger then he was now. If he was weaker then these Dark Lords, then there was no way he was going to be able to beat Aizen or Juha Bach. His revenge was one of the things that matter to him the most now, and no matter what he could not allow himself to fail. He had to get revenge on those two for what they did to the people of Karakura Town; he had to kill them to make sure they rest in peace.

Ichigo nodded a bit, slowly looking at his mother with clam eyes now which no longer held anger in them. "Why were you being called the Goddess of War? I thought you were known as the Blood Queen during the war?" He asked.

"I was known as the Blood Queen," His mother answered him. "But I gained that name after I finally mange to find a way to beat Akasha."

"What do you mean beat her?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes at his mother. "I thought you said that you have more power than she did?"

Masaki nodded, "I did have more power than her." She admitted, "But her skills with a blade could match mine blow from blow. The other thing being is that she was by far one of the hardest people to kill," She chuckled a bit.

"What do you mean by that Ka-san?"

"Akasha was known as a Shinso Vampire, the highest class of vampire to date," Masaki stated. "From what I could remember from my battle with Akasha, she possess a terrifying and immense aura that's darker than the darkness itself, being on par with my own aura. She was also possessed incredible speed and strength much greater than S- class vampires. What made her so impossibly are to kill was that she possessed immense healing abilities that were beyond anything I ever seen. No matter how many times I blew her body to pieces, she kept regenerating with her full health. Most of my _**Mumyo Jimpuu Ryuu**_ **(**_Sword of the Devilish Wind__**)**_ techniques were all but useless against her."

Even though the orange haired shinigami didn't show it, he was completely amazed at what he was hearing about that bitch Akasha's power. He had only fought one person that was able to heal his wound to a great extent, but from what his mom was saying, Akasha healing factor was far greater than even Ulquiorra. He lowered his head a bit, looking at the ground in anger at what he had just heard. Four years ago when he had attack both Issa and Akasha, he truly had no idea what he was going against. He felt somewhat foolish for what happen, but angered more than anything that he could do any damage to either of them four years ago.

"The only reason I was able to beat her was because I had something I wanted to protect, along with being able to hit her enough where she was no longer able to regenerate any longer." Ichigo looked up to see his other smiling down at him

"Something to protect?" The orange haired shinigami repeated, looking a bit confused.

Masaki nodded, "During out battle. Akasha wasn't like the woman you knew now; she was far darker than she was back then. Weeks before that battle even begun, your father and I had fallen in love with one another." She admitted with a loving smile on her face, "Even though I still held that cold exterior I was taught by Unohana on the outside, inside I know had something dear to me that I wanted to protect. During our fight, Akasha wanted nothing more than to be acknowledging as one of the most powerful vampires to walk the earth. She wanted to be known as the strongest during the war and because of that, she could not beat me no matter what."

Ichigo was confused for a moment, for some reason unknown to him; he could have sworn that his mother was talking to him as well. "Beating Akasha did that mean the war was over between the Youkai, Quincy, Mibu, and the Gotei 13?"

Masaki shook her head a bit, "No. The war between the three was far from over; the only thing we had managed to accomplish with the defeat of Akasha was the Youkai army completely collapsing on them." She stated, "I had defeated Akasha, one of their strongest soldiers. The nest to fall was Mikogami Tenmei and Touhou Fuhai, who were both defeated by Kisuke and Yoruichi. Issa was beaten by you father, along with Gyokuro and the remains being ruthlessly beaten by Unohana and the others."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, remembering something what his mother told him. "What about that Alucard bastard?" He asked.

The orange haired samurai's eyes narrowed darkly, "He had escaped barley alive from fighting my father and Yamamoto." Her eyes suddenly glowed brighter, "Knowing that his wounds were too great and close to death, he decided to absorb numerous Ayashi and gaining their powers. By doing this, he became a huge monstrous entity with immense power. Using this power he had gained, he tried to wipe out the human race with a seven day margin."

"What?" The orange haired shinigami growled out. "Just how much power did he gain from them? Along other fact is own how much of these Ayashi did he absorb into his body?"

Masaki sighed a bit, "He gained the amount he needed to wipe out large cities in enough time that we weren't prepared for. During this time, we were still fighting against the Quincy who still would not give up no matter what situation they were in." He eyes darken, "Yamamoto and my father knew that they had only a few days before they were able to make the right choice, if they took too long to deal with the Quinces, then Alucard would have more than enough time to wipe out the Human Race."

"What did they come up with?" Ichigo said. "Either they hurry up and wipe out the Quincy that weren't in hiding at the time, or they let them continue fighting while dealing with Alucard."

"They didn't do either," Masaki stated. "Before they were able to launch a major attack upon the Quinces, my father and Yamamoto were attack by thousands of Youkai, Mibu, and Quincy."

Ichigo's eyes widen, suddenly not getting what his mother was saying to him. "What do you mean Mibu? How can the Mibu attack their own damn king like that?" He snapped, glaring darkly at his mother.

Masaki eyes glowed brightly, staring directly at her son. "My father took over the clan by killing the Former Crimson King; by doing this he took control of the clan. The elders of the Mibu clan hating my father since he was born, they each had plans to take over the entire world with the help of the Former Crimson King and Oba Nobunaga. My father killed both of them, throwing away their chances of ever having the Mibu clan rule over the world. They hated my father for this, and because of how he ruin their plans, they wanted nothing else but to kill him." Her eyes darken considerably, "Without my father really knowing they started to twist the clan and what they truly thought and turning them against my father. After they had enough followers with them, they made an Alliance with both the Quincy and Youkai to kill both my father and Yamamoto."

"What?" The orange haired shinigami growled out, angered and confused at the words his mother just said. From what he had just heard about his grandfather, something like that should have been impossible for the elders of the Mibu clan to be able to accomplish on their own. From what his mother had said about his grandfather Kyo, the man had the battle experience and power that put him on par with Yamamoto-ji-san, so how was it possible that neither of them could have detected and ambush of that size and let it get so close to them? He growled and shook his head in annoyance. Ichigo had a suspicion that something was just not adding up with everything his mother was telling him, these two war gods were too damn strong to not notice a damn army of that size trying to ambush them.

Since the Mibu clan had made an Alliance with both the Youkai world and Quincy, they could have use Quincy techniques or Youkai to be able to conceal their youki/reiatsu from the two senses. It was one of the only possible reasons Ichigo could come up with, there wasn't much else that could work against those two. The only other thing they could think of was someone being able to disrupt those two senses long enough, giving that damn army enough time to arrive before they could react fast enough. But it still sounded to impossible for two too make sense, the only other person he could thing of that had the ability to be able to do something like that was that bastard Aizen himself. But this war happen two-hundred years ago, one-hundred years before Aizen set the beginnings of his plans in motion.

He could be positive about that either, there was no telling how powerful that bastard was during those times of war. Just like Juha Bach, he could have concealed himself until the right moment for him to be able to attack. The orange haired shinigami felt himself growl in rage, feeling his anger began to boil over as he thought of these two bastards who he swore to kill. That was the only possible answer he could come up with that seem possible, with the ability of _**Kyoka Suigetsu (**__Mirror Flower, Water Moon__**)**_ on Yamamoto-ji-san and Kyo-ji-san, he could have disrupted their senses without them even noticing it. Maybe Aizen wasn't strong enough to be able to case them into his zanpakuto's _**Saimin (**__Complete Hypnosis__**)**_, but divert their senses long enough for the army to be able to ambush them.

"You said that you have seen Aizen before Ka-san," He asked. "Do you mean you saw him once during the time of the ambush attack Yamamoto-ji-san and you father?"

Masaki shook her head in denial, getting a confused angered look from her son. "I wish what you said was true Ichi-kun, but I did not see Aizen before the ambush army attacked Mt. Fui." She stated, "The only time I truly really saw Aizen was when I was training with Unohana, just before the war truly began. Before the ambush had even reached Mt. Fui, my father and Yamamoto sent us after Alucard to get rid of him once and for all. After we left that day, they took advantage of this an attack a couple of days later."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Ichigo said confused. "Where were the other Taicho of the Gotei 13? Weren't they there to protect Yamamoto-ji-san and help in the war? Their so much that I'm still not getting here. I thought that during the war they call you _**Chi no Joo (**__Blood Queen__**)**_? From what you just said about this group you were a part of that you had another name."

"No." The orange haired samurai stated coldly, "_**Chi no Joo (**__Blood Queen__**) **_was a name given to me by the Youkai realm. _**Senso No Megami (**__Goddess of War__**)**_ was a name given to me by war and the way I acted during the years, both are just names given to me during those times by armies I slaughtered." His mother said, "But as I was saying before Ichi-kun, Yamamoto only selected six Taicho to accompany him to deal with the Quincy and Youkai. The others he sent with him were nothing but third seats or under, he never thought he would need more than what he had order to come with him." She scoffs a bit, "That grave mistake cost both Yamamoto and my father gravely. The _**Jigoku no Tsu (**__Seven Gates of Hell__**) **_were to far away to be able to get back to help them deal with the matter, they only had themselves and a select few hundreds Mibu clan samurai that still believe that my father was their true King."

Ichigo, for some reason unknown felt more clam form what he had just heard. If they still had a small army to be able to back them up a bit, and with their power, they should be able to deal with this ambush with only mild difficulty. "It seems both of them had better odds than I could say," He said with a small smirk on his face. "They were far more powerful than anyone in this ambush; they also had a small army that was ready to fight to the death for them. If I guess right as well, they had a couple of hundred shinigami as well with them. So from what I could guess, this ambush army of theirs was nothing but a completely massacre that got completely wipe out by both Yamamoto-ji-san and Kyo-ji-san."

"That would have been the case if both of them were at full power before they were attacked."

The orange haired shinigami's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean? How could they not be at full power before they were ambushed?"

"I lied to you a bit Ichi-kun," Masaki stated. "My father and Yamamoto wasn't planning to wipe out the Quincy, they had already done so days before this."

"What?" Ichigo asked, shocked and angry at this.

"Before I went to fight against Akasha, my father and Yamamoto came to a decision that the Quincy would not give up until all of them were dead." She suddenly raised both her hands and formed a ball, "Time was running out as well. During the time of the war, the people killed during the war were immense, and because of this Hollows of all kinds were being drawn towards the battlefield."

"Hollows being drawn towards the battlefield met that those bastards Quinces destroyed them, thus causing the balance between the two dimensions to almost collapse." Ichigo explained, instantly getting what his mother was trying to say.

Masaki smiled, clapping a bit as she stared sown at her son. "Yes you are correct Ichi-kun and because of this, they both ordered the _**Jigoku no Tsu (**__Seven Gated of Hell__**)**_ to annihilate the entire Quincy race." She sighed a bit, "In the history of the Soul Society, Central Forty-six order to wipe out the involvement of the Mibu clan in the annihilation of the Quinces, but that was just a lie to cover up what truly happen. We completely overwhelmed them, killing every Quincy we found that stood against us, or the innocent as well, no matter if they were man, woman, or child."

The orange haired shinigami snarled a little, feeling a bit disgusted from what he had just heard from his own mother. No matter how many people he had killed over his time of being a shinigami, he could not really picture himself killing a child of all things. He shook his head a bit, knowing by no means that he had any right to talk down on his mother or the others; he had only just now started to grasped fragments of what was truly like with the things he has gone through. If he could call what happen in his home town Karakura a war, then that was only the true time he had really seen so much death around him. He had no idea the choices his mother had he others had to make during those times, either kill them and be called a killer or kill them and thus save two dimension's from collapsing on one another.

The orange haired shinigami suddenly looked up, seeing his mother looking down on him with cold eyes. He couldn't help but scoff mentally at that, maybe she could fool someone else with that look, but he could see the sadness in her crimson eyes as she stared at him. From what he remembered that bastard Mikogami saying about his mother, she was one of the most feared and brutal killers during the _**Tengoku Senso no Geto (**__Four Gates of Heaven War__**). **_Maybe what Mikogami said about his mother was true, but he could see in her eyes that some of the things that his mother did two-hundred years ago was something that she did not like. The only thing he knew was true was that she what was she had to do to protect what she cared about, making her make decision that other's would look down on her long after she was gone from this world.

"I hated that we had to kill woman and children that had no involvement in the crimes that the Quincy higher-ups brought upon them." His mother suddenly said, snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts. "But we had no choice on the matter, the Gotei 13 and the Mibu clan had given them any chances to give up, but they refuse to give into either of us. They always believe comparing justice and vengeance: Hollows devour souls of Humans, so why must it be that those who harm and kill friends and relatives get sent peacefully to Soul Society? So they hated that the Shinigami gave this too them."

Ichigo scoffed, feeling himself glare in rage at the Quinces stupidity. "So to the end they were nothing but fools," He stated in harsh coldness. "Their armies were nothing but destroyed, given them hardly any chance to fight back. They could have given up, saving their woman and children from death, but they refuse to give up because of their pride, thus leaving them to their destruction."

Masaki nodded, feeling quite proud that her son had figured out that much. "Yes, but even though they were quite arrogant, they were no means foolish or stupid."

"For some time after fighting the _**San Kurai Daimyo (**__Three Dark Lords__**) **_and Alucard, the Quincy somehow predicted that we would plan to wipe them out." She explained, "They tried to protect themselves from this by gather a large amount of Youkai to battle us, or more precise, my father and Yamamoto."

"What are bunches of Youkai going to do to them?" The orange haired shinigami asked.

His mother suddenly raised her hand, stopping him from anything else he was going to say. "Yes, it would have happen if the situation you think happened. The Quincy knew that my father and Yamamoto would join the battle, thus giving them a chance to prepare. To do so, they called forward from the Youkai Realm a massed army of _**Youko (**__Spirit Fox__**)**_, youkai that were able to wield fire to a great extent."

"Special types of Youkai foxes that was able to use fire as a weapon?" The orange haired shinigami scoffed. "I doubt that either of those damn foxes could compare to either Yamamoto-ji-san r Kyo-ji-san in power. The only way I could see them wearing them down is by their sheer numbers, other than that they stood no chance in beating either of them."

Masaki smiled, feeling proud that her son could figure out what she as going to say with so little info. He may be rash and rush into things when he's enraged, but when he thinks clearly he could be a deadly person to deal with. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she looked at her only son, if he was going to have a single chance against those two, he was going to need to case away his emotions. She could tell by looking at him that deep down he did not enjoy killing, only doing it when he ha no other choice or was to caught up in his rage to know what he was doing. Facing both Juha Bach and Aizen, he was going to need to case them away quickly, giving them no chance to be able to use his emotions against him.

"You are correct Ichi-kun; the Quincy did plan for the _**Youko (**__Spirit Fox__**)**_ to at least slow them down." The orange haired war goddess shook her head, "They did manage to wear them down a bit, but that did not stop Yamamoto or my father from killing their entire army of Youko. Their plans were well plotted out to the point where they out tactical us, they just underestimated the power each one of us wielded."

Her voice started to change, becoming darker and filled with blood lusted that caused all of Ichigo's body to tense up. Something was wrong, he could feel it in the hair around her the way she was glaring coldly down upon him. "Something happened," He started. "Didn't it?"

Her mother nodded, "We may have wiped out most of the Quincy race that day, but we mistakenly did not kill them all." Masaki admitted

"What the hell?" Ichigo growled out, unfolding his arms and stepping closer towards his mother. "You mean that during that massacre, they were able to get a small army of Quinces out? That doesn't seem possible. The only thing I could think of is that they hide a large army before the Jigoku no Tsu arrived to attacked and kill the others that stayed behind to fight."

"We vastly underestimated them, just like they did us when we attacked them." Masaki stated, "The army they manage to evade from us was the one that agreed to the Alliance with the Mibu that betrayed my father. The day my father and Yamamoto sent us out to deal with Alucard was the same day they attacked Mt. Fui." Her eyes suddenly became for darker, glowing slightly in cold anger. "Before the ambush, to build up their strength so the ambush would work effectively enough to at least but my father and Yamamoto near death. Those damn fools that swore they live to protect humans allowed Youkai's of all kinds to kill and eat every small village to large cities that they came across. Hearing about this during the ambush, my father and Yamamoto slaughter each and every last Quincy and Youkai that stood before them in all three major ambush armies without question."

Ichigo nodded, not a trace of forgiveness on his face. "If they allowed the Youkai to be able to do something like that, then neither the Quincy nor the Mibu deserve forgiveness." He stated darkly, "But I thought you said Yamamoto-ji-san and Kyo-ji-san were the ones that order Jigoku no Tsu to annihilate almost the entire Youkai race?" He asked being confused on the matter, "If what you said was true, then those two were the ones that did it, not the Jigoku no Tsu."

Masaki shook her head, "The Jigoku no Tsu were the ones that almost annihilated the Youkai race." She admitted, which confused her son greatly. "During are orders of dealing with Alucard, we encountered Akasha and the rest of the _**San Kurai Daimyo (**__Three Dark Lords__**)**_ who's goal was to also put an end to Alucard's destruction across Japan. Since we had the same goal, we allowed them to accompany us to deal with Alucard."

"Why would you allow enemies to be so close to you?" Her son asked.

"Keep your enemies closer," She said with a dark smirk crossing over her face. "It was the first lesson both my father and Unohana taught me. Keeping your enemies closer could be both deadly and a good position, it gives you the chance to see what they would do to kill you." Her eyes suddenly turn darker, "But, the battle did not go as we had planned. We were going to use overwhelming force to be able to completely overwhelm Alucard, but he had far more power than we had anticipated."

The orange haired shinigami scoffed, not believing a bit of what his mother was saying. "He may have grown powerful, but he could not be strong enough to take on seven elite warriors along with the strongest three Youkai."

"He wasn't," His mother stated.

"Then what was the problem?"

"Regeneration," Masaki stated coldly, voice void of any emotion whatsoever. "As I said before, Shinso vampires are far more powerful than S-class vampire's in any category, along with being far more power than Arrancar's in terms of regeneration. In terms of that, any cutting force we used on him was next to useless against his body. The only thing we could harm him with was extreme brute force or powerful cutting attacks that he could not regenerate from. In terms of brute strength, Akasha was leagues above most and since this was her own kind that cause this destruction to the Human race, Unohana, Shunsui, Ukitake, and your father allowed her, Mikogami and Touhou deal with Alucard."

Ichigo became extremely confused at this, he thought from what he heard that his mother had help defeat Alucard. "I thought that bastard Mikogami told me that you had helped defeat Alucard?" He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at his mother. "From what you just said, it looked like that did not happen."

"You're wrong about that Ichi-kun, I did help fight and defeat Alucard." Masaki said, smirking darkly at him. "I wouldn't allow this chance to slip me by again, even though over the years of fighting and blood that as stain my nodachi, I still wanted to make those who order my mother's capture to suffer more than anything. Your father and the other's knew this, so they let me go along with them to fight against Alucard and make sure he was dead." Her eyes were dark, and filled with murderous intent as she thought about passed memories. "I would allow Akasha, Mikogami or Touhou be the ones to take him out of this world. The last thing I wanted him to see was my eyes looking down on him, just before I ran my blade clean through his neck. During the end of the battle against him, Akasha and I were the only ones that were standing, both exhausted but still had enough power to be able to kill him once and for all."

Something was wrong, Ichigo could tell by the murderous look in his mother's wyes that continue to grow with each passing second. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Didn't you two kill him?"

"No." Masaki stated darkly," Before I could build up enough reiatsu to kill him once and for all for all the sins he has committed to all three realm's. That goddamn fool Akasha use my own power, along with Mikogami and Touhou to seal Alucard off into eternal slumber." She growled lowly in her throat, "She was a fool for doing something like that and not allowing me to kill him off. But, even though I wanted my revenge on him for what he caused me to do to my mother, I knew I could not stop Akasha from dealing with her own race problems."

They foolish bastards! It was the only thought that passed through Ichigo's mind. This bastard Alucard was a major threat, having enough power to be able to wipe out both Youkai and the Human race. If they did not kill him and just sealed him off into a deep slumber, then Alucard had a high possibility to break the seal if given the right moment to do so. Killing him off would be the only way to deal with the threat completely; wipe it out before it could cause more problems in the future. Why the hell would Akasha just seal him off? Something wasn't making any sense but he kept silent at the moment.

"After Alucard was dealt with, the _**Tengoku Senso no Geto (**__Four Gates of Heaven War__**) **_was over." Masaki explained, "But problems began to arise within the Youkai Realm. Since the Shuzen family was all but destroyed, various Youkai of different race were looking for someone to pay for it. For centuries they had looked up to the Shuzen family as a source of power, the head family in the Youkai realm that leads them to power. They were all but destroyed during the war, and since they were too weak to be able to lead, Youkai began to stir an attacked human's out of anger towards them."__

"Why the hell would they attack human's for?" Ichigo asked not getting it in the least. "What does attacking humans have to do with the Shuzen family being destroyed during the war? And where was these damn _**San Kurai Daimyo (**__Three Dark Lords__**)? **_Couldn't they have lead the Youkai Realm until the Shuzen family could build themselves up from the war?"

"They could have been able to lead it as you said Ichi-kun," Masaki said. "But during the times, Akasha and the others were creating a barrier to be able to conceal away a Yokai Academy. They sealed it away from the Human world using the _**Hanketsu no Rozario (**__Rosary of Judgment__**), **_hoping to live a peaceful coexistence with humans. They had no idea the chaos that was happen across Japan during the time, so they could not have known it was happening while trying to create something that will help Youkai coexistence with Human's."

"So that's what happen," Ichigo stated. "Yamamoto-ji-san and your father came to the decision to wipe out most of them to cause fear in them all, letting that fear drive them to never attempt something like that again. They order the _**Jigoku no Tsu (**__Seven Gates of Hell__**)**_ to carry this fear across the Youkai realm, thus leading to why they were almost wipe-out."

"You're correct on a bit of what you said Ichi-kun," Masaki said. "Yamamoto and my father did order us to lay fear in them to make sure they would not pull something like this again, but they only call forward only four of us to do this."

Ichigo's eyes widen, "That doesn't make sense." He said annoyed at what he just heard, "Why would they only call four of you to do something like this? Wouldn't it be more effective if they allowed the whole group to pull this off?"

Masaki nodded, "It would have made sense to call forward the entire Jigoku no Tsu to so this. But Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku wanted us four to do it along. They said that they did not need the full power of the_** Jigoku no Tsu (**__Seven Gates of Hell__**)**_ to carry this out, so myself, your father, Yoruichi, and Kisuke were the ones that carried it out." She sighed a bit, "We wipe out most of them, leaving only a large amount of them to be able to build up their race again."

Ichigo sighed a bit, straitening himself out and walking towards _**Tenro (**__Heavenly wolf__**)**_ that was still buried about a good feet deep into the ground. He narrowed his eyes at the nodachi, for some odd reason he still could not believe that this blade was a part of him like Zangetsu was. But now after what his mother had explained to him about it and how it happened, he could now see that she was not telling him any kind of lies. He could feel himself inside of the blade, all of his rage and bloodlust that he's been feeling ever since everything that has happened to him in Karakura Town and Yokai Academy. This damn nodachi was feeding off of him, taking his own energy and using it against him to make it wield to him.

Maybe this damn nodachi was a part of that damn thing that tried to take him over a couple of weeks ago? He scoffed at the thought. This nodachi was not a part of that fucking coward, but it was feeding of it like it was some kind of tick. It has been feeding off of his reiatsu ever since he had come to Yokai Academy, he just been too caught up in his rage to ever noticing it happen. He narrowed his eyes in anger, feeling angry at himself for letting himself fall before a damn blade that was a part of him. Ichigo wasn't going to allow that to happen, if this damn thing wanted his body as a host, he was going to have to fight him for it with everything it had.

He suddenly felt something warm around him, but feel with so much darkness and blood lust that it made his left arm tremble a bit. This fear, it was the same fear he felt when he fought his Hollow and Tensa Zangetsu when they fused with one another. He cursed himself for feeling anything at the moment, he clapped down on himself in an instant, throwing away the fear his body was growing with. He eyes morph into crimson orbs, leaving just the white of his sclera's. He turns a bit, staring directly into the eyes of a wolf completely made out of his reiatsu standing on the side of his mother.

"_**So,**_" Ichigo said, voice void of any emotion whatsoever. He finally understood what his mother was trying to teach him through everything she had told him about the war that happened two-hundred years ago. He held within him the power of his family, along with the mistakes they made during the _**Tengoku no Geto (**__Four Gates of Heaven War__**)**_. The orange haired shinigami finally understood that he could not allow his emotions get in the way of what he must do, to kill those to bastards and protect Moka and Kumiko was the only thing he had to do with all his body, soul, and mind could muster. "_**You must be Tenro, the damn nodachi that things he could control me?**_"

The wolf chuckled darkly, looking at the orange haired teen that stood before him with clam eyes. "_Very impressive, you manage to completely overwhelm the fear that was building in your body with sheer will only._" It looked up towards Masaki, who was looking at her son with a clam look in her eyes. "_Your son is strong Masaki, but I will not let a weak samurai wield me if he can't hold in his own emotions._"

Ichigo head move a bit to the side, moving his long orange locks to fall over his eyes to give him and even darker look than before. "_**Just like you won't let someone weak wield you, I won't let a damn thing be able to control me either.**_" His eyes remained emotionless, but a small smirk crosses over his face. "_**It seems that both of us have something in common, but remember that you are now my blade, my weapon to be wielded to carry out my revenge against those two who have messed with my family for the last time.**_"

The spirit of Tenro said nothing, just looking at the orange haired shinigami for a moment before breaking apart into small shards of reiatsu. Ichigo stood there, eyes as cold as ice as he looked on without moving a single muscle. This damn sword or whatever that damn thing that tried to take him over was not going to have his body, he refuse to let them take over and hurt the only remains of family he had left in this world. Before he would let something like that happened around them, he would make sure to kill himself to make sure they were save from harm. He looked up towards his mother, seeing that she was smirking down on him with a clam look in her eyes.

He stepped forward a bit, just to get closer to her, but paused a bit once he seen the entire area around him began to break apart. "What the hell's going one?" He asked, looking at his mother for answers.

Masaki smirked, vanishing and reappearing directly in front of Ichigo. She raised her hand towards his face, looking at him with a sad but proud look on her face. "This is the last time I'm going to be able to talk to you Ichi-kun," She said.

Ichigo's eyes widen, feeling his heart break a bit at his mother's declaration. He knew that he could not see her forever like he thought he could, but he still hurt to know that he could never see her again. He shook his head mentally at that thought, throwing away those thoughts aside. Maybe he wouldn't be able to feel or talk to his mother again, but by no mean did that mean that she would never be by his side. It wasn't just her either, everyone that died in Karakura Town would always be by his side not matter what he went through.

He smirked a bit, "I love you Ka-san."

Masaki smiled a bit, tears gather and falling from her eyes as she looked at her son. She stepped back a bit, "I love you too Ichi-kun." She said with as much love as she could, "No matter what you have to go through, know that your father, Karin, Yuzu, and the rest of us will always be by your side." Ichigo smiled, closing his eyes a feeling the world around him began to fade away.

_I know_

_Real world_

Hokuto couldn't believe that this was the same man that mange to strike fear into the heart of the Youkai realm; it must have been a mistake to think that a fool like this could cause someone to fear him. He laughed at the simple thought of someone being able to hold fear by the person that was kneeling before him, a weak childish bastard who didn't deserve none of the praise he receive from his majesty. Kurosaki Ichigo was simply nothing but a child that flared his anger around the world, thinking that someone was supposed to feel sorry for everything that happens to him. With only simply plans, he took down a man that both that bastard Aizen and his majesty feared more than anything. The brown haired Vandenreich member felt himself smirk darkly, charging up more _**Reishi (**__Spirit Particles__**) **_into his bow _**Ginrei Kojaku (**__Arc sparrow of the sliver peak__**)**_.

Hokuto didn't feel a once sorry for what had happen to Kurosaki Ichigo; whatever his majesty had bestowed on him was his on undoing. Maybe if they would a bowed and pledged their loyalty to his majesty, then maybe they would have been nothing but slaves that could be used at any time the Vandenreich wanted to use them. But they didn't, they wanted to fight against the Vandenreich which lead to every single person that the weak fool before him cared about to die all pathetic deaths. Using _**Hirenkyaku (**__Flying Screen step/God step__**)**_, he vanished in a burst of speed a reappeared a couple of meters away from where Ichigo was still kneeling. Looking around, he smirked to see that he was behind some trees that he could use for protection from the backlash of his attack.

Even though he could still feel that the legendary nodachi _**Tenro (**__Heavenly wolf__**)**_ was still taking reiatsu from Kurosaki Ichigo, the brown haired teen knew that he was going to have to use had attack that would be able to completely overwhelm and break through any defense the orange haired bastard's body still had enough power to hold up. He scoffed at that, knowing from what he was seeing from Kurosaki that he was not going to need a lot of reishi like he would have wanted to. Trees around him along with the ground began to break up into reishi, gather around his body before being absorbed into his Ginrei Kojaku. Hokuto felt himself laughed darkly, if only he had discovered this power within him just before he fought Tsukune and Moka, he would have been able to kill them both without much difficulty on his part. Maybe after this little problem was dealt with, he could find those two along with their friends to end what he started a year ago.

"You are truly a worthless person aren't you Kurosaki Ichigo?" Hokuto said darkly as he stared at the still kneeling Ichigo. For some odd reason he did not know of, he was starting to get a bad feeling from the orange haired teen before him. Could it be possible for him to been able to take control of Tenro? He scoffed at the mere thought of it. This weak minded fool could not have possibility overwhelm Tenro and took control of it, the sound of it being possible cause a chuckle to passed through his lips. "You and I are kind of alike, being both Hybrids and all from two different races. But you are a true Hybrid, being born from two of the most powerful races to ever grace this planet." He looked cruelty down upon Ichigo, "But look at you, so pathetic that you couldn't even overcome a sword that was passed down to you by your own mother." The orange haired shinigami kneeling just meters away from him said nothing, keeping silent without letting a trace of sound pass through his lips. "Goodbye Kurosaki Ichigo, knowing that you could not obtain that revenge you so dearly wanted."

"_**Heilig Pfeil (**__Holy Arrow__**)**_"

Releasing the reishi he had gather from the surrounding area, the brown haired teen's spirit bow burst into a hellish storm of bluish arrows that tore through everything in their path. The twelve-hundred arrows race across the area in hellish speed, traveling the distance between Ichigo and Hokuto in an instant. Ichigo still remained unmoving, only looking up with glowing crimson eyes the moment his body and vision was overwhelm with spiritual arrows. The area around the orange haired shinigami exploded outwards, causing a blue spiritual dome of reishi to flare out around the entire area for miles. Standing meters away, Hokuto covers his eyes a bit and glared murderously into the distance.

There was no way he could have seen it, there was no way that weak minded fool Kurosaki could have been able to break through Tenro trying to take him over. He suddenly smirked; straighten himself out to his full height and staring into the cloud of smoke that covers the now destroyed body of Kurosaki Ichigo. Even if he did manage to break free from Tenro, there was no way he could have survive a head on collision with his _**Heilig Pfeil (**__Holy Arrow__**)**_. He narrowed his eyes a bit before facing towards the north of the forest, feeling his annoyance began to build up. There was no possible way that Kiria should be taking this long to deal with that weak vampire; the only possible thing he could think of was that the sliver haired teen was playing with his food.

He growled in annoyance, they had no time to be playing with these two fools at the current moment. They had more important matter to deal with than trying to show to weakling they could never fight, that what they thought they could do was nothing but an illusion that their own minds build up for them. His majesty had given him streak orders to deal with Kurosaki Ichigo, when that was finished; they were supposed to capture Moka Akashiya along with that hybrid daughter Kumiko Akashiya Kurosaki. The brown haired teen narrowed his eyes, wondering why his majesty would want anything to do with them, not a single one of them could give him the peace he wanted for the entire world. He scoffed, no matter what his majesty wanted with them, he vowed that he would follow him until he had enough power given to him to kill of both Juha Bach and that bastard Aizen.

He looked back, titled his head to the side a bit so he could look where Kurosaki's body was still cover in smoke. "You seem too have been more impressive than I had thought," He complimented. "Breaking free from Tenro is no small feat at all, you made that bitch of a mother you had a bit proud. Maybe you could see her when you arrive in hell" He laughed darkly, but widen his eyes once and immense amount of bloodlust and darkness filled the area around him.

The brown haired teen quickly summoned his _**Ginrei Kojaku (**__Arc sparrow of the sliver peak__**)**_ back two his hands, quickly turning around and holding it up. He gathered reishi around him, absorbing it and gather enough to fire a large amount of arrows at any time he needed to. Hokuto felt his teeth grit together in uncontrolled irritation and rage, there was no possible way that weak orange haired bastard should have been able to survive 1200 arrows being impaled into his body all at once. Was it possible that he was able to move out of the way just before they would have made contact? Impossible! No a single person he knew of could be that fast to be able to dodge an attack that close. Pulling his arm back a bit, he fires a couple of hundred arrows into the covered area of smoke.

He waited for a moment, trying to find any possible thing that would give him a point on where Kurosaki could be at. The brown haired Vandenreich member back up a bit to keep a safe distance, feeling the bloodlust and darkness around him began to grow more powerful and controlled. He felt his arms began to shake without him even noticing it, along with his face began to sweat in fear. He felt angered at himself, feeling that he should not feel fear from a weak boy like Kurosaki. Hokuto wasn't going to allow himself to die against someone that was some much weaker then him in mind and power, which was something that he was not going to let happen no matter what.

"I know you're alive Kurosaki Ichigo," the brown haired teen called out into the darkness. "Very impressive by the way, I never thought you could have been able to break out of Tenro's control." He chuckled a bit, "I guess you have more surprises than I would have thought."

"_**You talk too much**_"

For the first time in a long time, Hokuto felt his eyes widen in fear, dark, almost animalistic aura was standing directly beyond him. Impossible! There was no possible way that this bastard could have been able to completely by pass his awareness without him even noticing it. His aura was too huge and filled with dark emotions for him not to sense coming towards him, how was it possible that he could get behind him like that? Nothing was making sense to him anymore the longer he stood where he was. The brown haired teen didn't make a move, fearing that if he moves it would give the bastard behind him the chance to attack him. He gritted his teeth together, feeling helpless that he wasn't able to make a move without fear of being killed.

Seconds passed and not a single muscle was move, neither of them was going to give each other the opportunity to be able to move. Knowing that he was faster than Ichigo, Hokuto use Hirenkyaku to vanish and reappear a few meters away from where he was previously standing. Quickly, he stood up and fired of a Heilig Pfeil, unleashing another hellish storm of arrows towards Ichigo who was looking at him with crimson emotionless eyes. The Heilig Pfeil overwhelmed Ichigo, causing a dome of blue reishi to cover his body. Hokuto felt himself smirk darkly, but widen his eyes once he saw each one of the arrows he fire shatter into a thousand pieces.

Kurosaki Ichigo stood before him, right hand raise outward and covered with blood red reiatsu that was growing darker with each passing second. Hokuto stumbled backwards a bit, looking at Ichigo with fear growing in his eyes. There was no possible way what he saw should be real! But he could not doubt with what his eyes had just saw. That bastard Kurosaki had manage to block every last one of his arrows with ease, looking like what he just done and not winded him a bit. The cold dark emotionless look was still in his eyes, the long cloak blowing in the wind and his power as he stared directly into his eyes.

"That's… impossible!" Hokuto shuddered out, feeling his entire body shaking on him. He was trying with everything he had to stop his body from shaking, but neither his body nor his mind would listen to a command he gave it. None of this was supposed to be happening, this bastard Kurosaki Ichigo should have been dead from the first time he had unleashed his Heilig Pfeil. "How did you manage to evade a block my Heilig Pfeil?" He growled in rage. "THERE'S NO POSSIBLE WAY YOU SHOULD BE THAT FAST TO ACCOMPLISH SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"_**That Quincy technique you just use,**_" The orange haired shinigami said, voice dark and void of any emotion whatsoever. "_**Was a technique my friend Uryu Ishida use,**_" His eyes narrowed a bit. "_**How would you have learned something like that?**_"

Hokuto felt himself smirk darkly at this, thinking that he would be able to use this little information to his advantaged. From what he could remember, this fool before him loses control of his power every time someone talks down about his friends. He stood straight a bit, lower his _**Ginrei Kojaku (**__Arc sparrow of the sliver peak__**)**_. "From what his majesty told me," He started. "You had a Quincy friend by that name didn't you?" He laughed a bit. "If he dead, he must have been another fool just like that family that were foolish enough not to bow down before his majesty"

It came to suddenly for him to be able to react or feel in the first two seconds, the only thing the brown haired teen could remember was Ichigo's entire eyes completely turn crimson red before pain beyond anything he had ever felt explode within his stomach. For the first few seconds, Hokuto felt not a single ounce of pain, the only thing he could do his stare into the crimson eyes of the devil that stood only inches away from him. It couldn't help anything his mind or body was doing at the moment; the only thing he could do at the moment was stare into those crimson orbs that was filled with nothing but darkness. These eyes held no joy, no mercy, no remorse, no forgiveness, or no love whatsoever as he stare at them. Suddenly his body arched in pain, he tried to hold in in but all his body was on fire without him even BEING able to push it back.

"_**AHHHAAHHHHAHHAH!**_" Hokuto screamed, feeling pain beyond anything he ever felt explode inside his body.

Ichigo looked stared at him with any trace of emotion on his face, the only thing that was processing in his mind at the moment that the brown haired bastard before him had to die. Not a _**single **_person on his fucking planet was going to live another day taking down upon his friends like that! This bastard had no idea what Uryu with through during the day Karakura Town was massacred before his eyes. A savage growl passed through his throat, looking down with nothing but disgust in his eyes. This bastard was going to die, nothing was going to help him or stop Ichigo from making what he vowed to do possible. He jerked his right hand to the side, ripping Tenro out of Hokuto stomach with savage cruelty.

Hokuto stumbled back a bit, holding on his wound with the only remaining arm he had left. He looked up a bit, staring at Ichigo with fear in his eyes. "That's… not possible," He shuddered out with blood dripping from his mouth. He stepped back more, feeling all his body and mind screaming for him to get away from this devil before him. "How… are you this strong? A person like you should have not been able to break free from Tenro's control."

Again Ichigo said not a single word to the half dead fool before him, the only thing he did was raise Tenro to the section of his body that divide his chest and stomach. His eyes glowed brighter than before, causing Hokuto two jumped back a bit as much as he could. Seconds later, an intense wind slammed into his body, causing cuts and scars to rip open the more he stood where he was standing. The brown haired teen looked up, eyes widen in fear as he looked at Ichigo's entire form covered in darkness, and the only thing he could see was Ichigo's left hand which was glowing blood red, running across the flat side of Tenro. He knew what Kurosaki was doing, if he didn't do something fast then he was going to die here without accomplishing what he wanted to do.

_**Mumyou Jinpuu**_

Hokuto growled, pushing down the fear his body was feeling and raising to his full height. "Don't think I'm going to fall as easily as that fool _**Saizou**_," He growled out darkly, voice changing as his body began to grow and stretch out. "_**I will not allow myself to be killed by someone as weak as you! I will not let myself live in either dimension knowing that I lost against someone like YOU!"**_

_**Ryuu**_

The brown haired Vandenreich member's body increase in size, growing until he was towered over Kurosaki about good seven or eight feet. His body no longer resembled a human; his body now resembled a hug bug that was covered in multiple long spikes that were shaped like scythes. He roared a bit, forcing reishi into his lungs to blow a large part of the forest that was covering them away. Hokuto growled darkly, looking down on Ichigo to see that his two fingers had only traveled half way along Tenro's flat edge. He stepped forward, raising his arms and glaring darkly down upon the orange haired shinigami with nothing but hatred in his mind.

"_**I will kill you hear and now Kurosaki Ichigo!**_" The transformed Hokuto growled out in fury. "_**The revenge you wanted so badly against his majesty and that bastard Aizen will in her, along with your LIFE!"**_ He swung down, but his arm was instantly obliterated the moment in came into contact with the intense wind that was covering Ichigo's body.

"_**Satsujin Ken,**_" The orange haired shinigami finished darkly. The nodachi in his right hand was glowing an intense red, causing the wind around his body to increase, blowing a part trees and the ground that stood around him. For the first time, Ichigo let a smirk cross over his face as he looked up towards the monster that stood before him, but it was fill with nothing but bloodlust and hate as he looked at the wounded Hokuto. "_**You don't have to worry about anything you fool, the moment you said something about my mother was the moment your life ended, saying something about a comrade of minds just ended it.**_" He shifted a bit, pulling Tenro towards his side in a Kendo stance.

Hokuto growled, looking down at Ichigo with nothing but rage in his eyes. He was not going to allow himself to be killed here by this fool; he was going to allow himself to be so humiliated by a fool that could not control his own emotions. He roared in fury, breaking the ground under him and rushing towards Ichigo with nothing but the intent to kill him with the humiliation he's caused him. "_**DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**_" he swung downward with his remaining arm, but again his arm was completely obliterated on contact, he cried out and stumbled backwards-

"_**Mizuchi**_"

Before Hokuto even had a chance to scream out in shock and fury, the orange haired shinigami standing inches away from him swung upwards, a long red streak following the path he swung. Hokuto screams of absolute pain was covered over by the intense of the red reiatsu that covered his entire body. The brown haired Vandenreich member's body began breaking down, showing each laying of his body crumble away to ash until his bones was the only thing left, seconds later it to crumbles away in ash. A tower of intense red reiatsu towered over the entire forest, causing the dark sky above to be lightening up by the crimson glow. Standing only inches away, Ichigo glared forward with nothing but clam rage in his emotionless eyes.

"_**I hope you heard it just before you fucking life ended,**_" The orange haired shinigami spoke coldly. "_**The melodious voice of the divine wind**_"

_**Tenro (**__Heavenly Wolf__**) **_was clutched tightly in his right hand, still flaring with crimson reiatsu that was flowing off of the tip and sides of the nodachi. His longs orange hair was blowing in the wind, along with the cloak that Yoruichi gave him so long ago. He could allow himself to fail any longer; killing those two was the only thing he had to worry about. Too many lives suffered because of them, too many lives were ruin because of their selfish ambition, and for that they did not deserve to live for all they had done. He looked back towards nothing, else completely overwhelm by the crimson glow that covered his entire right eye.

_I will not fail_

_I will kill those two for what they have done_

_Just rest now and know I will obtain what you wish for_

_Rest in Pease everyone_

_**Miles away, unknown location in Shinjiku**_

"He's far stronger than you thought," A blonde haired woman said looking back at the man who lap she was sitting on. "It's he, Sosuke Aizen?"

The brown haired traitorous shinigami said nothing to the woman before him, only folding his arms and looking into the screen that was inches away from his face. He could feel himself smirking at what he had just witness, just like he had planned, he knew Kurosaki Ichigo was going to overcome something like what that fool Juha Bach but before him. That fool Hokuto was too arrogant; he should have known that he stood no chance against the orange haired shinigami just because he had obtain his Quincy powers. But nonetheless Aizen was satisfied with what he had just witness, Kurosaki was growing stronger with each passing day. He stood up a bit from where he was standing, causing the blonde haired woman to glare at him a bit for not warning her.

"You are by far the most interesting person I half come across," Sosuke Aizen compliments, smirking as he stared into Kurosaki's glowing crimson eyes. "What do you think of him," He turn a bit to look at the woman before him, staring at her with the same look he gave the Gotei 13 during the Arrancar war. "Gyokuro Shuzen?"

The blonde haired woman smirked darkly, stepping a bit closer to stand on the side of the traitorous shinigami. "I could see he is that he is that woman's son," She complimented. "He's something unique, but far too weak to be able to pose a threat to either Fairy Tail's plans."

Aizen said nothing; just continue to look at the screen with the same look on his face. The orange haired shinigami was coming to Shinjiku, looking for one of the only Arrancar during the time of the war he bonded with a year ago. He felt himself chuckle a bit, he was looking forward to meeting the boy before him again. The brown haired traitor wanted to see the look of rage in the boy's eyes, the same look he gave him just before he left him in Karakura Two to either die, or live just like he wanted him to. He turned a bit, looking down to see a small girl dress in a Quincy outfit smiling darkly up towards him.

"He's going to be arriving into Shinjiku soon," Aizen began, turning back towards the screen. "Make sure he doesn't leave the city alive, Bambietta Basterbine."

The small black haired girl smiled darkly, jerking on the chain in her left hand. Small screams was heard behind her, she smirked and looked at the four Arrancar that his majesty had bestowed upon her. She was going to but these things to use, using them like pawns until they were no longer needed. Bambietta had been waiting a long time to see Kurosaki Ichigo again, and she wasn't going to allow herself to miss this chance.

She licked her lips a bit, "Don't worry Aizen." She said, turning around and walking from the dark room. "I been waiting for a long time to see Kurosaki Ichigo again," She chuckled darkly. " I just hope he manages to survive once I start playing with him."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter eighteen**_

_**Author Notes: **_Sorry for the very long chapter! Have to say that this is my longest one yet I have written. Just hope that this doesn't' piss some of you off with the length, just wanted to get all this down this chapter so most of you could understand what happen during the war. Hope you like it! Took me awhile to write everything I wanted to be explained down. Sorry about the long waited update! Just had a lot to do with work and college. From now on for a while, nothing will be put on except Ichigo's memories to the other's, I know that is what most of you want to read in the first place.

_**Next on the vs.…**_

Juha Bach vs. Sosuke Aizen

I wanted to know who you think is far more cruel to their men, which one his faster to killing their men without hesitation. I also want to know which one of them you think is smarter, planned out and know when to act better. Just tell me what you think, and just want to say sorry about taking so long to update again.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**_**: **_Resolve

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

**Pairings:** IchigoxMoka

**Rating:** M

_**Author Notes: **_Man, I thing I got the wrong approach of what I wanted to do in the last chapter eighteen with all of you. Yes, I want Kurosaki Ichigo to become a cold blooded killer, but only to his enemies and people that as allied themselves with Juha Bach and Aizen. This might still worry some people that I'm trying to take away all of Ichigo's personality which we know him by, well don't worry because that is not what I'm trying to do in the least. Yes his personality is going to remain the same, the only thing I did his made it far darker because of the loved one's he lost in the Karakura Town massacre. I'm not trying to change him into be like Juha Bach or Aizen, that is something that I do not won't happening no matter what, so don't get too worried if that's what you think I'm trying to do.

He going to be shown in some chapter's that he has become nothing but a brutal killer who only seeks to destroy the one's that caused him pain and suffering, but he will still have the same morals he had before becoming like this. He will not kill children or woman, that's just something that I think I couldn't even write him doing without being pissed off at myself. If enemies cannot fight back or he learns something important about them during battle, again he will let them live to see if they could come back to fight him later on in life. Can't really say right now where I'm truly trying to go with this same/different personality with Ichigo, just know that he will not steep so low as to where he's nothing more than a monster like Juha Bach or Aizen. He will seem like a devil to his enemies that dare step in his way, but that's only to people that he sees no hope in whatsoever. That little ability Ichigo as to read people's emotion will come in handy for me, just hope that you got a little of where I'm going with Kurosaki Ichigo in Eclipse.

_**Enemies and Power's: **_Again I have really pissed off a lot of you with this, but this is the only way that I could make Eclipse far more entertaining to read than most fic's out there (If it's true for some of you). I think I know this more than others, yes I know that the Rosario+Vampire verse is kind of weak compare to the Bleach verse. I think I said this more than once, I think if I could remember explain the reason on why I'm making the Rosario world stronger to be able to fight against Ichigo. How do I put it… if I make everyone like they are in the Rosario Vampire world, the fights between them and Ichigo would be to boring to write to me. Yes, I already know that Ichigo as more than enough power to walk in a annihilate everyone in the Rosario Vampire world; they would be hard pressed to beat his Shikai state.

I tried before I posted this fic to write a fight between the two to see if it was good, as you could see that I did not like anything I came up with. I also think I never said that Dangai Ichigo would be beat by anyone in the Rosario Vampire verse; I don't remember me saying anything like this if I could remember. I just don't want Eclipse to be a fic where Kurosaki Ichigo walks into the Yokai Academy, face all of Tsukune and Moka's enemies and beat them without much problem; I think most of you would agree that would be boring as hell if I would do something like that. No, I'm not trying to under power Shinigami, that would be stupid and a waste of time if I would do something like that. What I am doing is giving Rosario Vampire a boost in power, just so I could make the fight's more entertaining than Ichigo just running through everyone with freaking ease.

_**Second Part of Eclipse: **_Mm can't really think about what I could say about this little predicament that seems to have pissed a few people off. Sorry, but I have decided that the next part of the series will be in The Elemental Nation's. Been planning it out for about a good two months, would like to try other manga's I know but I always wanted to do one with Ichigo in The Elemental Nation. Don't worry, Ichigo will not enter it where Naruto is born, he will come in about a good 60 or 80 years before it even begins with Naruto during the formation of Konohagakure. Can't say much more than that, don't want to spoil much about what I have planned with that so hope ya understand with what I trying to do with it.

_**Other notes about upcoming chapters: **_Finally decide on where I'm going to finally go with showing Moka and the other's Kurosaki Ichigo's memoires. Might piss some of you off, but I'm not going to show every little detail of what happen in Ichigo's life to the others ever since he obtain his shinigami powers. That will take too long and a waste of your time in reading this fic, I decide that I'm going to still show some of his memories, just pieces that Ichigo learned from only with critical fights and scenes that happen. Each seen will give off different emotions that Ichigo's going through during the time of the memory that is being watched. Just hope ya enjoy it and once again sorry for being late on updating this, just been having a lot of things happen to me these passed months with my life and what I want to really do now.

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse**_

_I don't deserve him…_

As she looked at the scene before her with growing worry and jealousy flowing through her heart with each passing second, the sliver haired vampire knew that she had no reason to feel this way. The orange haired teen that she cared about so much was pushing himself beyond his limit, sacrificing his life and will to be able to save a girl that he only knew for a short amount of time. Inner Moka curse herself, feeling stupid and shameful that she could not even understand why Ichigo would push himself so far just to save one girl, which put his family in danger the moment he met her. Or maybe deep down, she knew she just didn't want to feel and know that Ichigo had completely forgot about her, casing his gaze and feelings on someone new that he knew would not walk out or betray him like she did. The more she thought about it, the more the heart wrenching feeling continue to build up in her chest.

The sliver haired vampire hated feeling this way, hating feeling that she had hurt the very person she cared so much about like this. Even after she had left him to die, he did not let what happen between them to keep that punkish attitude he always had, along with the loyalty he kept when he owed a debt to someone. He would always remain the same, no matter how much he would change over the years and problems that come his way. Even now, when he change into a cold devil, who wanted nothing else but to see the two people who killed all he cared about to suffer, she could still see the same person she fell in love with four years ago hiding deep within him. The more she thought about it, the sliver haired vampire couldn't help a bit to become to hate the two that did this to him.

Even though the Headmaster had told them a bit on why this Aizen and Juha Bach would want to do this to Ichigo, she still could not understand why they would just leave him alive to suffer like this. Even though she had grew up in a society where cruel things happen in front of her eyes by her own father, she didn't really thing the possibilities of having two people who could do this to one boy. Did they truly fear Ichigo this much? Or was it that they were just building him up to have him dispose of? Too show the orange haired teen no matter how much stronger he had become; the same fate was going to meet him just like the rest of his comrades and family. Just what kind of people were they to do something like this to someone like the orange haired teen she fell in love with? She just could out the pieces together on why they would do something like this.

She had knew the orange haired teen for so long, stayed by his side as long as she could during those years that she considered the best times of her life. Moka knew that Ichigo never attack anyone out of spite or fear of them being so much stronger them him, only attacking others out of anger or cockiness when someone's messing with his family, friends or just people he could see just needed help. He always had that protective aura around him that just show that if he cared about you or you just needed protecting, he would stand by you no matter what stood in his way. She suddenly sighed mentally to herself, feeling her eyes deem a bit as she thought of finally reuniting with him after she thought her parents killed him. He was no longer the same person he was like four years ago, losing everything he care about in this world had changed him into the very thing the Youkai World and Human World were calling him.

But none of that bother her like it should, what bother her the most was that the orange haired shinigami did not care a bit about what a single person says about him. After the massacre he said happen in Karakura Town, Ichigo seem to have tossed everything in hand with him away like they no longer needed them, giving is focus on nothing but his revenge to make sure those two were dead beneath his feet no matter how he went through with it. She had to figure out a way to stop him from falling deeper into the pits of darkness than he was already in, but no matter what she did none of it seem to work. Even though he allowed her to touch, stay by his side and be with him like a family that they should be, he didn't let either her or Kumiko get too close to him. She hated that about him, why couldn't he just see that she would do anything for him? She couldn't seem to understand why he didn't want them to be close to him again like they were four years ago.

The sliver haired vampire narrowed her eyes in anger, feeling her rage began to claw over just thinking about her damn father who caused this. Maybe if she just a tiny bit of backbone back then, a spark that she needed just to stay by Ichigo's side, than maybe this would have never happen to him to begin with. She shook her head immediately at that, feeling stupid that she could even think of stopping something like this from happening. What happen to Ichigo in Karakura Town could not be stop, but maybe if she was there by his side, than he wouldn't have to thing in his mind that he was going through this all along without anyone by his side. She paused for a moment when she felt a small hand wrap around into her own hand, looking down she saw Kumiko looking at her with a small worried look in her eyes.

"Are you okay Ka-san?" The sliver haired girl asked, looking at her mother with a worried look in her eyes.

Inner Moka widen her eyes in surprise, so caught up in thought that she had completely forgotten where she was at the current moment. She smiled a bit, looking down at her only daughter with a kind smile on her face. "_**Don't worry about me okay princess,**_" She replied. "_**Mommies okay, just have a lot of things that are own my mind right now**_."

Looking up at her mother, the sliver haired girl felt a small frown find its way across her face. She may be small and too young to know about some of the things that be happening around her, but she knew instantly when something was happening with both her parents no matter what was going on with the two.

"Are you worrying about Tou-san as well Ka-san?" She asked

Inner Moka froze a bit, looking down at her daughter with a small amount of surprise on her face. She silently curse herself for her foolish, knowing that no matter how much she tried to hide it, she could never hide nothing from the small girl that had both her and Ichigo characteristics in her. "_**I'm very worried about your father right now Kumiko.**_" She admitted, facing in another direction so she wouldn't look her daughter in the eyes. "_**But there's no need to worry as much as I am right now, no matter what comes in between your father, I know he's going to overcome it and come back to us not matter what."**_

Kumiko smiled at this a bit, feeling a small giggle pass through her lips. "Tou-san promises that he's going to be okay!" She all but shouted, feeling a bit proud that her father was strong. Even though her father didn't won't her to be involve in nothing that he had went through, she couldn't help but hide the fact that she wanted to be like both her parents no matter what happen.

Inner Moka smiled at her daughter for brief moment before glancing upward a bit to stare at her outer self, feeling the intense feeling that were going through the pink haired girl at the moment. '_**Are you okay Omote?**_'

The pink haired vampire stayed silent for a moment, looking directly at the giant hole that the current memory Ichigo was now in. Ever since seeing the orange haired shinigami had agree to the training, they had been watching him go through so much in so little time that she could not understand most of it no matter how much she tried. Just like her inner self, she just want to try and grasp just a small understanding on why Ichigo would push himself so far to save just one person. But she instantly pushes that thought aside, feeling almost ashamed of herself for not knowing why Ichigo would do something like this. Even though during this time of the memory Ichigo still hated her for what she did to him, which did not mean that his personality and the person he was would change over something like that.

Outer Moka sighed a bit, '_I just want him back Ura-chan_.' She said softly, feeling her emotions began to overwhelm her a bit. '_Even though Ichi-kun said that he has forgiven us, I could still feel that he's still does not fully trust us like he should.'_

Inner Moka said nothing a first, just looking at the scene before her with a clam look on her face. '_**You know as well as I do that we can't push him to trust us like we want him to, all we can do his stay by his side and give him that feeling in knowing that he's not along in this world like he thinks."**_

'_You're right Ura-chan, but he doesn't change the fact that it still hurts that he doesn't trust us fully yet.'_ The pink haired vampire replied back mentally, '_and it hurts even more that I feel jealous that he could go this far to save a girl he only knew for weeks or a month at best.'_ She closed her eyes a bit, trying to push back what she was feeling at the moment as best as she could.

Again for a brief moment, the sliver haired vampire said nothing to her counterpart, feeling the exact same thing she was feeling at the moment as well. But even though she wanted to lash out and feel down about Ichigo caring about someone else other than her, she knew that it would be selfish for her to even thing about something like that. She needed to look forward with everything she had, both her and Omote and try to fix the relationship with Ichigo for both herself, and for Kumiko as well. Seeing what he went through after she left him four years ago maybe she would come to an understanding, a feeling that she finally would have to be able to finally tell Ichigo what she would truly do by his side no matter what they went through together.

"_**The only think we could do is endure it,**_" Inner Moka said folding her arms over her chest. "_**Even though it's a bit common that seeing the person we care about having feeling for someone will hurt us, just know that Ichigo went through the same thing and still probably going through it with Tsukune.**_"

The pink haired vampire winced at this, knowing that everything her inner self was saying was nothing but the truth. Even after everything they had went through with Ichigo, and the feelings she had for him that were growing back to what they were four years ago, she knew she still could not give up on Tsukune for reasons she did not know of. She wanted to give them up completely, the pink haired vampire wanted nothing else but to give her entire being and soul to no one else but the orange haired shinigami that went through her mind every single moment she closed her eyes. Every single think about Ichigo enhance her to levels that she never thought possible, each time he touch or stood by her she felt like her entire body would collapse. She loved him more than anything, so why was it so hard for her to toss away the feeling she had for Tsukune? The pink haired vampire just couldn't understand.

Maybe it was just the fact that the brown kind haired teen reminded her so much of how Ichigo used to act, the same one that she left for dead four years ago. Her emerald eyes suddenly widen in surprise and realization, finally figuring out why she couldn't let go of her feeling for Tsukune. Even though she was in love with the Ichigo that was around her know, she was still more in love with the one that protected her with everything he had four years ago as well. Even though it was only a small once of it, Tsukune reminded her of how Ichigo would do anything to protect her. She suddenly felt stupid, feeling a bad taste building up in her mouth the longer she thought about her.

'_Maybe it's just us, or me that has been acting the foolish one all this time.'_ The pink haired vampire said, feeling her disgust for herself build up even more.

Inner Moka narrowed her eyes, looking at the girl before her with suspicion growing in her eyes. "_**What do you mean by that?" **_She asked, narrowing her eyes even further as she looked at her outer self.

The pink haired vampire said nothing, shaking her head a bit and looking at her inner self with a sad look in her eyes. '_It's nothing Ura-chan,_' she replied in a sad almost ashamed tone in her voice. '_It's just after so long, I finally found the reason on why I can't fully give myself to Ichi-kun as much as I want._'

"_**What do you mean?**_"

A sad chuckle fell from out of outer Moka's mouth, '_It's something that I have to figure out on my own Ura-chan.'_ she smiled a bit, looking towards the small fairy in front of them with an almost determined look on her face. '_Ichi-kun's memories will give me the answer I truly wish for; I just have to try to endure it as much as I can.'_

The sliver haired vampire smirked a bit, instantly knowing what her outer self was thinking at the current moment. "_**Fairy!**_" She called out in a somewhat cold voice.

Glancing back for a brief moment at the sliver haired vampire, the green haired fairy looked at her with a slightly confused look on her face. "What do you need Moka-san?" Lilith asked, a bit curious on why the sliver haired vampire would suddenly call out to her.

The sliver haired vampire glared coldly at the fairy, causing her to shrink back in fear a bit at the almost murderous gaze that was being thrown her way. "_**Standing up here and watching is doing nothing for any of us,**_" She stated coldly. "_**Unlike the rest of us, you have more power than us in Ichi-kun's memories.**_"

Tsukune and the others paused for a moment, looking at Moka with a slightly confused look on their faces. For some reason, they did not get why the sliver haired girl would be saying something that was so obvious to them. From the start of being able to watch the orange haired shinigami's memories, each of them knew what kind of power the small fairy had over the memories that was being shown to them, with the help of those two spirits as well that were a part of that man's soul as well.

Tsukune stepped forward a bit, looking at the sliver haired vampire before him with a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong Moka-san?' He asked. "You should already know that Lilith-san as the power in here at this current moment while watching Kurosaki-san's memories. Is it something that you want her to do for you?"

Inner Moka said nothing, not even glancing in the brown haired teen's direction, which caused the said boys heart to clench a bit in sorrow. "_**I know this already,**_" She said, eyes still narrowed coldly at the fairy before her. "_**What I want you to do right now is move us into that Shattered Shaft, where Ichi-kun is currently at right now.**_"

"But what reason would you have me to do this for?" The small fairy asked, not fully understanding what the sliver vampire wanted from this.

"It's simple," Outer Moka said suddenly, causing the others to look at her in even more confusion. "Every single think that we have seen Ichi-kun go through in his memories, we've been feeling a small bit of that pain the deeper we fall into his memories."

Tsukune and the others eyes widen at this, feeling that everything they had been seeing happen to the three before them start to make a bit of sense. But that shouldn't be possible, how could every pain that Kurosaki was going through was being felt by the three that was standing only mere feet away from them? Something like that shouldn't even be possible. Tsukune on the other hand curse himself a bit, feeling angry that even though he wasn't here at the current moment, that orange haired bastard could still make Moka fell pain even now. He had to figure out some way to protect the girl her care for more than anything from that bastard, but he knew at the current moment that was not possible. He hated more than anything feeling helpless in not being able to help her, he just needed to believe with everything he had that she would be able to pull through this.

Not full knowing what Tsukune was feeling at the moment, the pink haired vampire held her hand out a bit with a small smile on her face. A second later, a bluish white energy suddenly flew toward her hand, causing the other around her to gasp in shock. "It's not pain that we're feeling right now, it's Ichi-kun's own youki trying to make us understand what he went through after we left him four years ago." The bluish white youki in her hand formed into a small sphere, which she grasped tightly in her hand, before pushing it into her chest. Her eyes widen a bit, feeling a painful gasp to passed through her lips a bit.

Seeing this, the brown haired teen's eyes widen a bit. "Moka-chan what are you doing?" He asked her in concern. "If it's causing you pain, they why would you do something like that?"

Getting herself back together, the pink haired vampire sent a small glare towards the brown haired teen, causing him and the others to look at her in surprise. "This pain you think I'm feeling is nothing compared to what Ichi-kun goes through every day of his life, along with what I caused him four years ago."

"Even though I know I have no reason to say this to you Moka," Gin said; gain the attention of everyone else around him. "I don't think Ichigo would want you to torment me yourself to be able to grasp the pain he has gone through over the four years you two haven't seen each other."

"_**Don't you think we know this Gin?**_" Inner Moka replied, looking at the black haired teen with a small smirk on her face. "_**What you think is pain is not that at all, we're just finally being able to grasp after so long what Ichi-kun as wanted us to see since being able to be with him again."**_

The black haired witch narrowed her eyes, looking at the two vampires' before her with a cold look in her eyes. "And pray tell what that _**monster**_ would want you to see?" She asked coldly.

Any other time Moka would have lashed out at this, but she no longer at the time or the patients to deal with either of the people she call friend that hated Ichigo for idiotic reasons. "_**Too **_know _**each **_other," both simple said.

For a moment, every single person around both vampire's stayed silent, looking at the two with a look of disbelief on their faces. "What the hell do you mean understand each other?" Kurumu cried out in anger, looking at her former friend with narrowed eyes. "You're telling us he wants you to understand him, after just moments when you two met after four years; he tries to kill you without a single ounce of hesitations in his body."

"Shut up Kurumu," Gin stated coldly.

The Succubus stopped for a moment, turning quickly to glare angrily at the black haired werewolf. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me to shut up you damn bastard?" She snapped, but froze the moment Gin's eyes snapped on her.

"I said _**SHUT THE FUCK UP SUCCUBUS!**_" The black haired werewolf roared out, eyes flaring with sliver youki as he stare at the light ocean blue hair girl before him.

Kurumu stepped back a bit, never seeing the werewolf before her act this way. For a while now, she had been getting more worried with every minute that passed between the two. The Succubus didn't know why, but she could feel a dark, almost suffocating dark aura that was slowly increasing in Gin with each day that passed. The more she looked at him, the more she could see that he was changing before her with her even noticing it. The more she thought about it, the more she felt her hatred for Kurosaki began to grow.

"Gin…?" She called out a bit, stepping towards him slowly in worry. "What's wrong with you? Why are you trying to defend that bastard?" She asked, feeling that she had to know the reason why Gin even considered that bastard a friend.

"Just do me a favor Kurumu and shut the fuck up," Gin growled out, looking at the ocean blue haired girl with nothing but anger in her eyes. "You are getting on my nerves with you're constantly babbling on how dangerous and how much of a monster Ichigo is. Maybe, just maybe, if you would just shut the fuck up and try to understand the man a bit better, than you would finally understand a bit on why he turn the way he is right now."

"And why should we Gin?" Tsukune asked, stepping in front of Kurumu and glaring at the black haired werewolf with growing fury in his eyes. "Even though bad things have happen to him, that gives him no reason to threat and kill people the ways he been doing since he's been here."

Gin said nothing, not wanted to deal with any of them any longer. "I have nothing to say to a damn fool like you Tsukune," He stated darkly. "Just put us into the damn hole already, I too wish to see what training Ichigo went through to get as strong has he is."

Not wanted another argument to break out between the group, the green haired fairy nodded, drawing more power into Zangetsu and transporting them into the Shattered Shaft. Moka and the other's tense up a bit, feeling Ichigo's spiritual pressure began to surround them, but it instant vanished within seconds. Looking around they each saw nothing but darkness, but instantly froze once they saw Ichigo glaring upward with his arms tied behind his back. Looking up, they saw the orange haired teen glaring up at the dark blonde haired man that was looking down at Ichigo with an amused look on his face.

"That chain of fate that I cut off is starting to self-consume," Urahara said with the same cold smile on his face. "That is 'corrasion'."

Memory Ichigo said nothing a first, only roaring out in surprise before slamming his body into the ground as hard as he could. "Damn!" He cried out in anger. "Take it off! Hurry up and take this disgusting thing off!"

Urahara looked down at Ichigo with a smirk on his face, causing Tsukune and the others to look at the man with a slight fearful glance on their faces. "That won't do… if I try to stop it…" his eyes grew a bit, giving off an even far darker look than before.

Moka and the other's paused for a moment, hearing what sound like something starting to eat something with a far dark creepy noise to it. Looking towards Ichigo, they each gasped in shock at seeing Ichigo raise his head up and crying out in horror and fear, looking down they could not believe what they were seeing before them. The chain of fate that was connected to Ichigo's chest was slowly eating away at the chain. The pink haired vampire suddenly gasped mentally, feeling a slight pain build in her chest the longer she look on with what was happening to the orange haired teen she cared about. She glared in determination, pushing down the slight pain and pulling herself together as quickly as she could.

"Even I will be eaten"

"….. GAH!" The orange haired teen cried out more, slamming his body into the ground and rolling around in pain.

"Staring from when the chain is cut to enter this stage, usually it will take months to years," Urahara continued, causing Moka and the other's to stare at him with a curious look in their eyes. "However, at the bottom of this _**Zetsubo no Ana (**__Hole of Despair__**)**_, it's filled with a gas that will activate the self-consume process. When you're at the bottom of the _**Zetsubo no Ana**_, the time left until the end of the self-consume process…" He looked down at Ichigo with a cold serious gaze, "is at the most seventy-two hours, in other words three days!"

Ichigo bent up a bit, moving his head a bit to look at his sensei with a small but fearful glare on his face. Tsukune and the other's looked on in horror, not believe that Ichigo's own sensei was trying to kill him without any source of hesitations in his decision. None of them understood, was this truly going to be able to change Ichigo back into a shinigami? Or was this blonde haired man before them was just trying to find a way to depose of Ichigo? None of this was giving clear answers onto what they wanted to know. Tsukune on the other hand, just couldn't understand how a sensei of all people could stand there and watch his student be slowly consume like this, it made him feel disgusted just looking at it.

"Before the time is up, please transform into a shinigami and climb back up this hole," He chuckled a bit. "Or the you that has become a hollow… will be destroyed by us." He stated coldly, looking down at Ichigo with a serious gaze in his eyes.

Both the pink haired vampire and sliver haired vampire felt their eyes widen in horror, looking downward towards Ichigo with a look of extreme worry on their faces. This training he was going through was getting out of hand, how could any sensei or teacher do this to their student, then plan to kill them if they end of failing? Just what kind of people had Ichigo been dealing with these past four years? What either of them didn't get was, how could Ichigo turn into a Hollow if that chain was consume? Did it have something to do with the process of becoming a shinigami? They both shook their head and looked on with a still worried look in their eyes.

"What kind of teacher is this?" The black haired witch said, looking up at Urahara with fear and disgust in her eyes. "To put your own student in this type of situation, then plan to kill him if he failed, means that he's not worthy of being called a teacher at all."

Gin said nothing, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the scene before him with utmost interest in his eyes. From what he seen from the blonde haired man, the black haired werewolf could tell that the man would not just put Ichigo into something like this without believe he could accomplish this feat without fail. "Just as I said before," The others paused for a moment and looked at him with a curious look in their eyes. "If I'm a bit correct with this, we're about to witness a bit of where Ichigo get his willpower from." The others did nothing else but nodded, looking down at Ichigo with interest and some worry in their eyes.

The orange haired teen gasped in air as must as he could, looking up at Urahara with a painful look on his face. "Punk… you want to kill me?!"

Urahara smirked, turning a bit but keeping his gaze on nothing else but the boy meters away from him. "If you give up, then that is what I must do." He said simple, not even bother by anything in the sightless.

For a few minutes, not a single word was spoken between any of the Yokai Academy students. They looked on, watching as what seem like hours seem to past, with it only being a few minutes to them with the help of Lilith and Zangetsu. The sliver haired vampire began to get even more worried, with each passing minute it seems one of the corrasion were being devour. What seem like hours passed, and not a single moment did the orange haired teen tried to move, just looking at the chain connected to his chest with an almost dead like look on his face.

'_The fifth 'corrasion' is over.'_ Moka and the others tense for a moment, but quickly clam themselves remembering that they could hear Ichigo's thoughts with each memory they were able to see. '_Seems like they keep on repeating a few minutes of 'corrasion' a md a few minutes of 'dormant'.' _The orange haired teen grunted a bit, picking himself to his knees and glaring at the wall before him. '_During 'corrasion', it's too painful that I can't even move. So I can only try when they are sleeping.' _His glare darkens before a roar tore from his throat, causing Moka and the others too look at him in shock. They watched as Ichigo rushed forward, putting his foot on the wall and trying with all his might to run up the wall as quickly as he could. Sadly, his foot slipped, causing him to fall back downward towards the ground below.

"This guy is crazy…" Moka and the others looked up to see a red haired boy and a black haired girl looking down at Ichigo with bored looks on their faces. "With his way, he can't even climb three meters up this almost vertical wall."

"Idiot…" The black haired girl said in a quiet voice

The red haired boy sighed, "Oi!" he called down, causing Ichigo and the other's to look up at him in curiosity. "Are you hungry?"

Tsukune and the others were confused at this, why would Ichigo be hungry all of a sudden? What was the point of asking a question which made no sense to even ask? "How can I be hungry?" The orange haired teen asked, looking at the read haired boy with an annoyed expression on his face. "I'm a soul right now! There's no such thing as hungry the way I am right now you idiot."

The red haired boy smiled nonetheless, like everything that was happening between them was nothing but a game. "That's good. Let me tell you something. If you feel hungry in the soul state, then that's a dangerous sign." Ichigo looked at him with an alarmed expression on his face, which was shared by both vampire's and their daughter who was looking at her father with an worried expression on her face. "That means you'll soon transform into a hollow."

The orange haired teen curse, feeling even more desperate than before this and everything else even started. He stopped moving for a bit, looking around before keeping his gaze directly in the chain that was beginning to eat away at the corrasions again. Minutes passed before the red haired boy suddenly called out, causing Moka and the others too look up to see him bringing a plate of what look like food. Seeing this, the sliver haired vampire glared angrily at the red haired teen, wishing with everything she had that she could kill the little bastard right now. She listening on to the boy to hear him say that more than seventy hours had already passed, causing Moka's eyes to widen in fear as she snapped her gaze back towards the heavily sweating Ichigo laying on inches away from her.

The red haired boy suddenly looked at Ichigo with a dark smirk on his face, seemly enjoying the pain the orange haired teen was going through. "The strength of the last 'corrasion' is stronger than any from before!" He declared.

As soon as the words left the red haired boys mouth, the sliver haired vampire's head snapped back a bit to see the corrasion on the chain beginning to eat away at a much faster rate than before. "All... all the chains…?" Ichigo's eyes widen even more as a hole began to open on his chest. "DAMN IT! You guys come and stop this!" The chain suddenly stopped and Ichigo looked at it with a shock look on his face.

Tsukune and the others were equally shock; they each thought that if the chain was eaten then the orange haired teen before them was going to change into a hollow. But from what they were seeing, not a single thing was happening from what they were seeing before them. The brown haired witch behind Tsukune sighed a bit, looking at the scene before her with a small nervous small on her face. "Well that wasn't what we expected, desu." Yukari said with a small smile in her face, "From-"She was cut off from what she was saying when a massive blast of dark youki suddenly overwhelm each one of their senses completely.

"AAHAHA**AHAHAHAHA!**" The orange haired teen yelled out in intense pain, causing Moka and the others to look in slight fear and worry. Looking closer, they could see what looked like a bone like mask growing on the right side of Ichigo's face, while the white stuff was filling his mouth and the other side of his face at an alarming rate.

"TOU-SAN!" The sliver haired girl cried out, struggling with all her might to break free from her mother's tight grasped around her waist. "Let go of me Ka-san! We have to help Tou-san."

The pink haired girl said nothing, looking at the scene before her with a worried look in her eyes. She wanted so badly to be able to help, to do something to ease the pain she knew Ichigo was going through at the moment, but she had to force herself to remember that she was watching nothing but a constant memory that the orange haired teen she loved had already gone through. It was hurting more than anything to just stand here and watch what was happening to him, but she needed to trust that he got through everything he face with that same confident smirk he always have on his face.

"You have to carefully watch him..." A familiar voice said, causing the pink haired vampire and the others to look up to see Urahara looking down at Ichigo with a clam gaze in his eyes. "Usually when a person is turning into a hollow, their soul will explode and then regroup. But his order is very random, his body is still the same, however it's starting with the mask." He stood up straight, the same look in his eyes as he looked directly at the orange haired teen. "This represents he is resisting it, there's still a chance of him turning into a shinigami. Let's observe for a little longer and see if he's really transforming into a hollow." The hat over his head covered his eyes a bit, giving him a dark clam look. "Just need… an instant."

The sliver haired vampire said nothing, eyes wide with complete shock as she stared at the blonde haired man above her. This scene was getting out of hand, but she needed to stay focus and believe that Ichigo pulled through this better than she thought. Her heart suddenly pulled, causing her to gasped a bit in pain, looking towards Ichigo she could see him being wrapped in what looked like bandage by the huge man name Tessai sitting meters behind him. From what he was saying, it seems like he was preparing to destroy the orange haired teen completely, trying to stop him just before he transformed into a hollow. His snapped together, causing a dark aura to suddenly form above them.

"What the hell's going on you guys?" Kurumu ask, looking around with a fearful look in her eyes.

Mizore said nothing, looking up with a wide look in her eyes. "I think what the big guy over there just did was summon," She pointed upward, causing the others to look up and gasp in shock at the large object coming towards them at immense speed. "To completely destroy Kurosaki like he said"

Before either of them could say another word, they hear a loud ripping noise tearing through the Shattered Shaft. Looking back, Tsukune and the others gasp in shock and turn white as a sheet once they saw the demonic white and red mask that still hunted their dreams. But before either of them could say anything else, a large explosion suddenly filled the Shattered Shaft, blocking them form the site that caused each of them to stop in fear of being killed for reason they could not reason with. Suddenly they felt the familiar bluish white reiatsu cover their bodies, lifting them into the air and transporting them next to the blonde haired man and the two kids. They looked up seeing the explosion began to climb faster into the air, before what looked like a small human like object to come flying out of the smoke cloud.

The small red haired boy spotted it as well, pointed upward with a surprise look on his face. "Seems like something as come out?!" He cried out in shock. "Is that the kid?" He was about to say something else, but was cut off as the human shape object came slamming down hard meters away from where they were standing.

The pink haired vampire's eyes were wide with shock, looking at the cloud of smoke with a shock look on her face. "Ichi-kun?" She called out softly, feeling her resolve on knowing that this was a memory began to crumble away with each passing second. She could hear the red haired boy calling out to Ichigo, trying to see if the orange haired teen was alive at all. But with each second that passed, the boy receives no answer whatsoever, no matter how many times he called out towards Ichigo.

"Do you…" Mizore trailed off, not really wanting to say what she was thinking at the moment. Her eyes were narrowed a bit, along with her fist being clenched tightly at her sides. "Do you think he change into a hollow?" The other's stayed silent, not really knowing if they could answer that with a correct answer with everything happen around them.

"No," Gin said." He hasn't change into one if that's what you're thinking."

Ruby narrowed her eyes, looking at the werewolf with a slight edge look in her eyes. "How do you know that?" She asked him.

Gin said nothing, not even bothering to turn and face the witch with a look in in his face that told her that he could care less what she thought about him at the moment. All he did was smirk, looking at the cloud of smoke with an amused look in his eyes. A second or so later, the smoke clear, showing what looked like a full robe Ichigo, but what was on his face cause fear to build up in Tsukune and the others. The demonic skull mask was still there, but unlike last time it was fully formed, showing the same dark gaze they remembered from each of their dreams that they still each remembered. They watch as the mouth of the mask open a bit, blowing out a steady stream of mist that seem to shiver down each one of their spines the more they looked on.

Ruby curse a bit, looking back towards the black haired werewolf with narrowed eyes. "I thought you said he wasn't going to change?" She asked darkly. "From what I'm seeing and that masked on his face, he has clearly transformed into one of these Hollow like creatures." She was about to say something else, but she suddenly heard something that sounded like something being smashed to pieces. Looking back, she widen her eyes a bit at seeing Ichigo taking the mask of his face with a confident smirk on his face.

"As I said before Ruby-san," Gin replied, looking at her with an almost dark smirk on his lips. "Don't count that bastard out just yet, he may just surprise you." The black haired witch scoffed at that, folding her arms under her chest and glaring at the scene before her with a small bit of annoyance in her face.

"I already made a promise to myself," The orange haired shinigami said with a dark look in his eyes. "As long as I can leave that damn hole of you're alive! I will and must… kill you!" The pink haired vampire felt a giggle suddenly pass her lips, suddenly feeling a bit relief that Ichigo still had some of the things that she still remembered him by. She looked down a bit, seeing Kumiko in her arms clap her hands together and giggle at her father. Casing her gaze towards Ura-chan, she could see the sliver haired vampire had a smile on her face as well.

Looking at Ichigo with a curious look in his eyes, Urahara frown at the teen before him. "That's okay. With your attitude right now we can proceed straight to the next test!" He smiled a bit, standing to his full height and looking at the orange haired teen a few meters away from him with a look of glee in his eyes. "Talking about the third test, there is no time limits! If you can use your zanpakuto to cut down my hat… it will count as a win."

The instant those words left the blonde haired shop keepers mouth, the orange haired shinigami had cross the distant between them in an instant, causing Moka and the other to rear back in shock. The orange haired teen's wrist twisted a bit, slashing upward with the broken zanpakuto with a powerful slash that tore a piece of Urahara's hat. The blonde haired shop keeper didn't move, only looking up at his hat with a curious gaze on his face. Jumping back a bit, Ichigo held the broken sword up with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Pretty good Ichigo," The blonde haired shop keeper complimented, "Seems like even a broken sword can have such power."

Kurumu looked at the seen in shock, not believe a bit at what she just seen, for a moment she had lost complete sight of where Ichigo was. "Fast," She stated softly, cursing herself mentally for not even noticing him moving.

"Of course, when I get serious it will be even better than this." The orange haired shinigami announced, looking at the man before him with a confident smirk on his fast. "You said I don't have a time limit for this test, well I said I only need five minutes to finish you off."

Gin's eyes narrowed a bit, looking towards the blonde haired man to see his eyes becoming far more dangerous than before. "Is that so?" Grapping onto the cane in his hand, he slowly pulled out what looked like a curve katana from it. "Then I'll give you five minutes; let's see if you'll be able to finish me off."

In the next few minutes, the other's watch as Kurosaki Ichigo was put on the defensive, not being able to make a single cut or attack towards the blonde haired man. Tsukune and the other's eyes seem to widen in astonishment, not thinking that they would ever be able to see the orange haired devil being pushed back by anyone like they were seeing before them. With each attack and speed Urahara use, he would explain and belittle Ichigo in what he was doing, telling him that he was too innocent before doing something that none of them ever seen before.

"_**Awaken,**_" The blonde haired man stated darkly. "_**Benihime (**__Crimson Princess__**)**_" The sword before them suddenly glowed crimson, changing form into something that they could say was nothing short of beautiful to all of them. The sword had changed completely, taking the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

"What the..." Tsukune said a bit shock, looking at the blade meter away from him in completely shock. "What the hell just happen to his sword?"

"It's called a zanpakuto's second release, or better known as its _**Shikai**_ (始解, _Initial Release_) is the second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō." Lilith explained, looking at the blade with an awe expression on her face.

"Shikai, desu?" Yukari asked, looking at the green haired fairy with a confused expression on her face. "You mean these zanpakuto could upgrade to stronger and more powerful forms?"

Lilith nodded at this, "Indeed they can Yukari-chan." She responded, confirming Tsukune and the others worse fear. If Ichigo's zanpakuto could release to an even more powerful state than it already was, then they had yet to even see all of his power yet. "A zanpakuto as two release states, it's first being that of Shikai, the next being that of Bankai."

"What is Bankai?" Mizore asked, pulling out another lollipop with a curious look on her face.

"_**Bankai**_ (卍解, _Final Release_) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō." Lilith explained, "To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world. Instead the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it."

For some odd reason she didn't know of, Ruby felt a come release of stress build up off her shoulders. If what Lilith said was true, then there was no possible way that Kurosaki had achieved the final release of his zanpakuto. "If everything you say is true," Ruby suddenly spoke up, getting the attention of everyone standing around her. "Than that means that Kurosaki as not yet achieve his Bankai yet?"

If what Lilith said was true, than being able to achieve ones Bankai takes almost a decade to be able to achieve and fully master it. Tsukune and the other's felt a huge weight began to lift off their shoulders, feeling that maybe they still had a slight chance to beat Kurosaki if he went insane on each and every last one off them.

"I never said that," Lilith snapped a bit, looking at the black haired witch with an annoyed express on her face. "I don't know if Kurosaki-sama as a Bankai, but the way his power feels, it's a high possibility that he does have a Bankai."

Tsukune and the others eyes widen, but they kept silent for the moment and looked on to see Ichigo running with all he could from Urahara. From what they were seeing, it looked like Ichigo was running away with fear in his eyes, but that was not the case. The sliver haired vampire could clearly see the frustration in his eyes, along with a small drop of fear being welled up deep with them. She clenched her fist a bit, feeling the desire to try to help the orange haired teen as best as she could, but she had to keep reminding herself that this was nothing but a memory. Ichigo had already gone through all this, and seeing him before her today, she knew he had mange to pull through it.

"Why are you running?" A wise voice suddenly called out, causing Moka and the other's to snap out of their thoughts. They each paused for a moment, looking towards Ichigo to see a tall man standing just inches before him with a clam look in his eyes. The man appears as a tall Ichigo, lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. "Ichigo…"

The orange haired teen's eyes widen, feeling some kind of force overwhelming him for a brief second. Moka and the others looked behind him to see the tall man standing behind Ichigo, the same clam almost cold look in his eyes as he looked on towards Ichigo. "You still haven't called me." He stated, the voice starting to overwhelm even Moka and the others. "Look forward Ichigo, you should finally be able to hear now. The thing that covered up your ears is… the worthless emotion of fear."

The orange haired teen suddenly stopped running, not moving an inch from where he was standing. Without warning, a suddenly strong blast of wind almost knock each of them off their feet, causing Moka and the other to have to shield their eyes a bit to see. Looking towards Ichigo, they could still see the black haired standing in front of Ichigo, with the same clam almost cold like look on his face.

"There is only one enemy that stands before you, and you are also alone." The black haired middle-aged man said, "What are you afraid of? Forget that fear. Look forward. Walk forth. Never ever stop." The old man suddenly glared forward, flaring his left arm out in what looked like anger. "Turning back will only get old! Cowardice will only cause Death! Say it."

The orange haired teen suddenly crouched low, settling himself in what looked like a Kendo stance from what Moka and the others could see. The powerful wave of wind started to get stronger; pushing each of them back a bit the more Ichigo stood that way. None of them knew what was happening; all they could tell was that everything that was happening was being caused by no one else but the orange haired teen before them. This familiar pressure was building up again, seemly building in the pink haired vampire's chest, ready to explode at any given moment.

"MY NAME IS…"

The orange haired teen glared backwards towards the blonde haired shop keeper with an almost murderous gaze in his eyes. He sifted upward, pulling his right arm forward which started to unleash an overwhelming amount of bluish white youki around them. For instant, the sliver haired vampire could only look into the chocolate brown eyes which she care so much about, which was glowing a bright bluish white. "ZANGETSUUUUUUUUUU!"

As soon as that name release itself from the orange haired shinigami's mouth, a powerful almost suffocating youki suddenly slammed into each of them. A second later, the entire area suddenly grew dark; the only light seem to be coming from where Ichigo was standing. Moka and the other's cried out, cover their eyes a bit just to see Urahara step sideways, dodging what look like a slash of pure energy that tore through the ground. Second began to passed, giving Moka and the others time to be able to pick themselves up, looking at the scene before them with nothing but astonishment on each of their faces. Tsukune and the others still could not believe what they were seeing, releasing that much energy at what looked like his age should be almost impossible to be able to accomplish.

"How is he able to release so much energy at his age?" Ruby asked, looking at the scene before her with a fearful look in her eyes. "From what I can guess, he only looks fifteen. But from what I can feel from him now, he releases more energy than a B-class Youkai."

"WHAT?" Kurumu cried out, looking at the black haired witch with a look that clearly said she didn't believe a word she had just heard from her. "Even I have to admit that Kurosaki's strong, but there's no way possible that he could release more youki than a B-class Youkai with only the release of this Shikai of his."

Ruby shook her head a bit, covering her right hand with her forehead. She still could believe what she was seeing before her, if everything that was happening was true in these memories, then the chances of them even having a chance to stop Kurosaki was slipping with each passing second. She narrowed her eyes a bit, looking at the large zanpakuto stabbed next to Lilith with a cold gaze in her eyes.

'_So that's what you're doing,_' the black haired witch thought to herself, keeping a slight gaze on the huge zanpakuto. '_Trying to show us memories which you think will cause fear to build up within each of us. It's a good plan to do, but you're clearly underestimating each of us if you think we're just going to give up that easily. Even though I don't consider that foolish vampire a friend after what she did to Tsukune-kun, if he wants to save her from that mad man then I will follow him where ever he goes.'_

Clearing her thought on the matter, she glared forward with a dark gaze in her eyes. The only think she had on her mind at the current moment was that after she finished looking at each of Kurosaki's memories, she had to tell Mikogami-sama about the info she had gathered about the orange haired teen. Even though he was friends with the boy's parents, even the Headmaster had to agree that the boy was nothing more than a ticking time bomb ready to be unleashed upon the world. From what she had witness and the growing power she had yet to witness, she could honestly say that the orange haired shinigami could be a force more deadly than even that of Alucard. They needed to be able to come up with something fast to be able to stop him at any given moment, just before he loses complete control of himself and tries to kill everyone in his sight.

"That blade in his hands," Tsukune suddenly said with a shock look on her face. Snapping out of her thoughts, the black haired witch looked towards Ichigo with an equally shock look on her face, not believing what she was seeing being wielded by the teen. "Can you even call that thing…a katana?"

The Shikai form of Zangetsu resembles an oversized Khyber knife instead of a formal katana. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; from what they were seeing the orange haired teen was holding nothing but a cloth-wrapping around what seem to be the hilt. The blade was pure black; with a sliver edge that seems to glow brightly for a reason not a single one of them could tell. Ichigo was still not moving for a bit; a second later he stood tall, grabbing the blade with a tight grip in his right hand. A frown was edge on his face, but they no longer had a single once of fear in his eyes as he stare at the blonde haired shop keeper before him.

"Something as happen to him," Mizore said, looking at the orange haired teen with an almost interesting looking in her blue colored eyes.

Kurumu looked confused for a moment, looking at her friend with a curious gaze in her deep purple eyes. "What do you mean something as happen to him Mizore? " She asked.

"The fear he had in his eyes a moment ago is completely gone," The light purple haired girl said, still not removing her gaze from where Ichigo was standing. "He seems more confident, more powerful than he was just a few seconds ago." She smirked a bit, which caught many of the others with surprise. "Is this what it feels like to release ones Shikai?" The others didn't know if they could answer that, so each of them decided to stay quiet and look on.

Urahara chuckled a bit, catching the others to look towards his direction to see what he was suddenly laughing at. "You're zanpakuto as finally appeared! Let's officially start… test three."

"Sorry Urahara-san…" The orange haired teen said softly, looking at the blonde haired man before him with a cold gaze in his eyes. "You will have to hide well."

Urahara looked confused, "What?" He asked.

"I think," The remaining cloth that remained on the orange haired teen's right arm seem to explode into pieces. He raised the large cleaver up above him, causing a strong wind to suddenly form around his body. "I will not hold back."

The blonde haired shop keeper's eyes widen in alarm, holding out his zanpakuto in a defensive stance. "_**Scream Benihime!**_" He shouted, just before the entire area was covered in a blinding flash of light.

"Kayaa?!" Yukari screamed, cover her eyes just before the blinding flash of light almost blinded her completely. The young brown haired witch could honestly say she was scared, she could honestly say that she never thought that Kurosaki could be this powerful. Her fear began to increase even more, was it possible that the orange haired teen didn't even show his full power yet? Could they really stop him if it really came to it? She honestly couldn't say they could.

Once the dust clear, Tsukune and the others looked in front of them to see a bucket at slamming into the ground, with a large cut just between where the eyes should be. Looking upward, they saw Urahara standing behind what looked like a shield made of crimson like energy. "If it wasn't for _**Chikasumi no Tate (**__Blood Mist Shield__**), **_then I have no doubt in my mind that I would have lost an arm with that attack." He chuckled a bit, picking his hat up a brushing it off a bit. "Really… even the hat is damaged severely as well." He put his hat back on. Fixing it the way he like it before staring at Ichigo with an interesting look on his face. "However… I didn't expect just one swing to be this powerful… Kurosaki-san you are one scary kid." He looked back a bit, looking at the giant slash mark with a smirk on his face. "You have passed… test three!"

"How the hell…" Gin said slowly, looking at the immense cut into the ground caused by Ichigo slashing the ground. "With just one slash of his zanpakuto, he was able to curve through most of this area." The others said nothing, looking at it with an equal amount of shock on their faces as well. They each could not believe it, with just one swing of his sword he mange to tear almost the whole area to pieces. But before they could say anything else, the familiar bluish white reiatsu suddenly cover their bodies again. Second later, they seem to appear in what look like a different location from where they once were just seconds ago.

The place was huge from where Tsukune, Moka and the others were standing from, making it look like they were in a new high section in some other country. Most of the place was white, covered by what looked like white tiles and a heavy fog being place over the place. None of them said anything, just picking up the detail of the large tower that stood off in the distance. For some reason that not a single one of them could get, they were getting a bad feeling just looking at the tower, like something was going to happen there the more they looked into Kurosaki's memories. The tower for some reason just gave them each a feeling of death, going there would mean certain death no matter what the tried to do to stop it from happening to them.

Renji…" A familiar rage filled voice called out. Moka and the other's paused for a moment, turning to look at the orange haired teen staring off into the distance, next to the long flit of stairs that were heading off towards the tower. "Abarai"

"Abarai Renji, desu?" Yukari said a bit confused. "I wonder who that could be."

Kurumu looked at the small witch with an annoyed expression on her face, "how do you think we're supposed to know something like that?" She asked.

Yukari blushed a bit in embarrassment, feeling that she had made a mistake that the ocean blue haired Succubus beside her would normally do. "No one asked you milky cow!" Yukari yelled out, looking at the older girl before her with an annoyed expression on her face.

"You two really need to know when to pick a time to start on of those little fights of your," Gin said with a small sighed passing through his lips. Pausing from her little fight with the small brown haired witch, Kurumu looked at Gin for a moment before turning back towards the scene before her. For some odd reason she couldn't tell, she felt glad that the black haired werewolf was glaring at her like he would usually.

"That's unexpected. You even remember my name…" A ruff voice replied. Pausing in what they were doing, Gin and the other's turn to see a crimson haired man walking down the stair with what seem like glass on his upper head. He was dress in a shihakusho, with a zanpakuto strapped at the right side of his sash. He had a cold smirk on his, directing his on no a single person but the orange haired teen that stood before him. "You have a good memory."

"Thanks for the compliment." The orange haired teen slightly growled, not letting his eyes leave a single trace of the man standing yards away from him.

Ruby smirked a bit, looking at the scene with the utmost interest in her eyes. "That kind of new for me to see from Kurosaki," She stated. "From what it seems, he seems to have a grudge or some history with the person standing before him."

"That's the man that took papa friend!" Kumiko said in a soft voice, finally speaking up after so long. The other reared back a bit in shock, looking at the girl with interest on how she would know something like that.

Fixing her little girl in her arms a bit, the pink haired vampire look at her daughter with a somewhat knowing look in her eyes. "How do you know that Kumiko-chan? Did someone tell you?" Outer Moka asked.

The small sliver haired girl shook her head a bit, getting a shock look out of both the pink and sliver haired vampire's. "I really don't know how momma," She honestly said. "I think it's papa's big sword that's telling me everything that you don't know."

Could that be possible? That zanpakuto that was connected to Ichigo's soul, could it have been giving Kumiko answers on things she did and wanted to know? It seems quite possible to be able to do. There were still so many things that the sliver haired vampire didn't know about shinigami, things that would benefit her in the future to learn about. She scoffed a bit, tossing those thoughts aside and focusing on what matter the most right now. If Ichigo's zanpakuto was giving Kumiko answers, then she was being able to get those answers from the blade because she held a huge part of is blood within her.

"Who… who is this guy…?" A ruff but scared voice broke out. "Compared to the guys we've met before… he has a totally different pressure." They looked back a bit, looking to see a ruff looking teen or man standing inches behind Ichigo with a scared look on his face. The man was tall muscular man with chin-length black hair and partially missing left eyebrow. He wears a vest, scarf, bandanna and pair of goggles.

"That person is… Abarai Renji…" A small scared teen voice called out inches away from the tall muscular man's side. The teen is a short male shinigami with blue eyes and chin-length black hair, with bangs framing the side of his face. He wears a standard shihakusho with a looked like a Fourth Division medical kit worn over his shoulder. Just like the man on his side, Moka and the others watch as he began shaking at a must worse state. "Lieutenant of the Sixth Division…..."

"He seems a bit scared," Mizore said as she looked on. "Was bringing people that can't fight at all to rescue someone, a really good idea?"

"Seems like Kurosaki Ichigo isn't really known to be smart," Ruby stated with the same cold look in her eyes. "From what Kisuke Urahara said in the last memory we saw, and from what I have read in notes that contained a little of what the Soul Society is about. It is a military force built on thousands upon thousands of shinigami, each run by _**Taicho (**__Captain__**)**_, and that of _**Lieutenants (**__Vice__-__Captain__**)**_." She snorted a bit, "To think he would go into something like that so large without any source of huge back up that could fight." Her reddish brown eyes glared directly at both vampires'. "Seems like you're boyfriend you care so much about, will be walking straight towards his death."

The sliver haired vampire glared murderously at the witch, feeling her patients with her began to slip with each passing second that seem to pass. "_**I suggest witch, that if you wish to live as long as you have planned, that you will learn when to keep silent.**_" She growled out, her blood red eyes flaring for a moment. Ruby glared at the sliver haired vampire, she was about to respond but a sudden pressure slamming into them made each of them stop, turning back they could see the red haired man getting closer towards Ichigo and the others with him.

"LIEUTENANT?!" The bandana wearing man cried out, gritted his teeth together in fear and anger.

Ruby chuckled at that, giving a brief glance towards the sliver haired vampire. "Seems like that little boyfriend of your is about to be beat to near death, or just killed." She stated, looking back towards the scene before her. The sliver haired vampire said nothing, only looking at the dark brown haired witch with a dark look in her eyes.

"I'm really surprised…" The man known as Renji said with a slight sneer in his voice. "I always thought that you had been killed by Captain Kuchiki's attack."

Ichigo gave no responds, only stepping forwards and began walking towards the man before him. Seeing this, the tall muscular man tried to grab onto the orange haired teen, but he pulled loose and kept walking towards the red haired lieutenant. "Don't go there Ichigo!" The man growled out a bit, trying to stop the boy from being killed. "You can't hope to be able to beat a lieutenant-class shinigami."

"I don't know how you survived." The red haired lieutenant-class shinigami said, "But it is very impressive, which is worth complimenting."

Standing behind Tsukune and the others, the black haired werewolf could feel his excitement being to overwhelm his senses almost completely. Even if it was only a couple of minutes ago, he had been waiting for so long to see what Ichigo could do now since he training with the blonde haired shop keeper who trained him. He watched on, not let a single movement leave passed his eyes as he looked as both continue to step towards one another. "Let's see what you could do during this time," Gin said, smirking a bit. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"However, it's all over for you know." Renji stated darkly, grabbing the dark hilt of his zanpakuto. The blade screamed out of the sheath, almost glowing red in the mist as they stepped closer and closer together. "I said this before; I will kill the one that stole Rukia's power." In an instant, he took off in a sprint, rushing towards Ichigo with speed that neither Tsukune nor the other's thoughts was his actual true speed. "If you're still alive, then Rukia's powers cannot be restored." He growled out

The orange haired teen felt his rage began to boil over, grabbing the makeshift hilt on his blade and breaking into a sprint. "Back then, didn't you take her away because you wanted to kill her?!" He growled out darkly. "What's the point of saying something like that now?!" The black huge clever fell loose, falling into both of the orange haired teen's hands, "I must KEEP MOVING FORWARD!"

Renji smirked darkly at that, flaring his arm out and setting himself in a stance neither Tsukune nor the other's known of. "That will depend on… if you can defeat me or not?!" The dark smirked on the red haired shinigami's face seem to grow even darker. "Come, if you have the guts! Don't you… like to risk your life?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed, but he didn't let a single comment passed through his lips. The orange haired shinigami roared a bit and lashed out, slamming his blade together with the red haired man's blade with immense force.

A large shockwave tore through the area, blowing a fierce could of smoke that cover the top portion of Tsukune and the other's lower half. The pink haired vampire didn't moving, only closer her eyes a bit and looking at the scene before her with a worried look in her eyes. From what she was seeing, this wasn't going to be a battle that Ichigo was going to be able to walk out of without scares on his body. She closed her eyes a bit, giving a silent pray to anyone that could hear her that the orange haired teen made it out of this fight okay. She open her eyes a bit just in time to see both Renji and Ichigo jumping towards each other, roaring out in fury before slamming their blades together, causing another fierce shockwave to blast outwards around them.

"I must admit," The ocean blue haired girl said, with a small look of awe on her face. "I really haven't seen fighting like this before, just by clashing their able to create huge shockwaves of wind and dust." She swallowed a bit in fear, "just how powerful can a shinigami become?" Lilith sighed a bit, catching the other's attention at this.

"What's wrong Lilith-san?" The brown haired teen asked, looking at the small fairy with a curious gaze in his eyes.

Lilith shook her head a bit, "it's nothing Tsukune-san." She replied, "it's just that to answer your question Kurumu-san, it's just no possible to answer it fully."

Ruby looked at the green haired fairy, narrowing her eyes a bit in small fearing at knowing what the fairy would say. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Are you telling me there's no limit to a shinigami's power?"

The green fairy shook her head at that, causing a small sigh of relief to pass through Tsukune and the others. "I never said something like that Ruby-san," The green haired fairy said. "But no once did I either deny it either."

"….What?" Yukari shook out in shock fear. "So what you're saying could be true about knowing a limit to a shinigami's power, desu?"

The green haired fairy didn't let a single trace of words past through her lips, causing the other's around her to look at her in fear. If what she was saying was true, then there was no telling how powerful Kurosaki Ichigo could become if someone didn't stop him before he did. It wasn't that either of them wanted him to be killed; it was far from something like that. Tsukune and the others were just worried more than anything, of the high possibility that the orange haired shinigami just might lose his mind. If something like that did happen, then the high possibly of their families coming into danger was higher than each of them had thought.

The dark brown haired witch on the other hand, was far more scared than the others. Before what the small green haired fairy had explained to them, Ruby thought that the Youkai world still had a strong chance to be able to beat or possibility kill the crazed shinigami if he ever lost it. But if what Lilith said was true, than that chance of even stopping him was slipping through the water the more they waited. Her mind still had a hard time to process something like that; it just wasn't possible for something like this to be a small chance to be true. How could a race of beings be this strong? Now she was finally figuring out why even the _**San Kurai Daimyo (**__Three Dark Lords__**)**_ were almost no match for them either. She had to tell Mikogami-sama this; he had to know something like this after she was finish watching Kurosaki Ichigo's memories.

Ruby felt a curse falling from her lips, looking at the scene before her with a small but fearful glare on her face. '_Kurosaki Ichigo as already given off chances of being someone who does not care who he hurts to get towards this revenge of his. If he loses control of his power, then it's going to be a chance that he's going to kill all of us.'_

"Let me ask you…" A ruff dark voice said. "How do you plan of saving Rukia?"

Snapping out of each of their individual thoughts, they look to the far side of the open area to see Ichigo and Renji on the far side of the area, slammed together on the side of the cliff, looking directly into each other's eyes. Casing their eyes to the side a bit, they could see a long trail of smoke that was left, indicating that Ichigo must have pushed Renji into the cliff. Standing behind Tsukune and the other's, the black haired werewolf smirked in intense excitement. He had seen what happen, and he couldn't help but be impressed at what he had just seen.

"…How to save her?" The orange haired shinigami asked, looking at the red haired man with a confused look on his face.

Renji smirked a bit, looking at the orange haired teen with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Even if you defeat me now, there's still eleven more Vice-Captain's. And above that, there's Thirteen Captains." His glare turns murderous, pushing his blade back a bit. "Unless you can defeat all of us, there's no way you can save Rukia. Are you sure you can do it?"

The atmosphere around Tsukune and the others were tense, not allow either of them let a single word past through their lips. They were bath in it, wondering just what kind of responds Kurosaki Ichigo was going to give to prove to them a bit just what kind of man he was before they met him. From what Moka had said about the orange haired shinigami, he was a somewhat kind person to anyone that needed protecting from anyone. Maybe it was hard to get along with him a bit because of his punkish attitude, but throwing that entire thing aside he was one of the kindest people you could meet. Tsukune and the other's just found that hard to believe, they wanted to see with their own eyes what kind of person Kurosaki Ichigo truly was before everything happen to him.

"Of course…"

Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby eyes widen in astonishment

The orange haired teen glared murderously at the red haired man before him, eyes filled with nothing but a fierce determination that scared even them. "How many Captains there are? And how many Vice-Captains there are? _**WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME?**_" Ichigo roared out in fury. "I'LL FIGHT'EM NO MATTER WHAT! IF THEY DARE TO TRY AND STOP ME, THEN I'LL DEFEAT THEM ALL!"

'… _You didn't change,__'_ the pink haired vampire thought, looking at the scene before her with a small bit of tears falling from her eyes. She had been foolish from the start, for some reason in her mind she had always thought Ichigo had change. After everything that happen between them four years ago, and taking his daughter away from him, she had always thought that she had a small dealing in why he was the way he was now. But none of that true, the orange haired teen she had fallen in love with had remained the same no matter what had happen to him. That fierce protectiveness to protect what he cared about would always be there within him, no matter how much he would change on the outside.

"_**We were,**_" Outer Moka glance to her side a bit to see Ura-chan looking at the scene before her with a small smile on her face. "_**Foolish, weren't we?**_"

A small chocked sobbed passed through the pink haired vampire's lips, '_yes we were Ura-chan._" Looking back towards what was happening, they could see the red haired shinigami glaring at Ichigo with cold fury in his eyes.

"… What is this?" He asked with an annoyed dark look on his face. "Where does your confidence come from? With only one or two life and death battles, you think you can handle anything?" His eyes suddenly gain a darker look to it, causing a small amount of worry in both vampires'. "Or is it that you zanpakuto is different?"

"Something's wrong," Mizore said with narrowed eyes.

Glancing back at her friend, Yukari asked. "What do you mean by that Mizore-chan, desu?" Slightly filled with wonder with what the Yuki-Onna was saying.

"He seems too confident," The Yuki-Onna answer with a cold look in her eyes. "Even after being overpowered and push into the wall, he seems not to have a single once of worry on his face." Crossing her arms over her chest, she continued. "That look in his eyes seems to be filled with power, knowing that he's going to win no matter what."

The brown haired teen was confused, not getting a bit of what his light purple haired friend was saying. "What do you mean by that Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"What she means," Gin said, stepping up with a narrowed look in his eyes. "Is that bastard is hiding a lot of his power."

Kurumu narrowed her eyes a bit, looking at the black haired werewolf with a small bit of interest in her eyes. "What do you mean baka wolf?" She asked.

"What I mean Succubus," The black werewolf growled out a bit. "Is that this fight we're watching is about to get a lot more intense." The other's said nothing, turning back towards the fight with an intense look in their eyes.

"Can it be that with that little improvement in strength…?" Renji said with an intense look in his eyes, pushing the orange haired shinigami back with each word he spoke. "That you've become this much arrogant?"

The slash almost came too fast for them not be able to see, causing the other's to tense up a bit in shock at what they were seeing. The only think they were able to pick up was a blur; the next was the orange haired shinigami flying through the air. Looking back towards the red haired shinigami, they saw him look at Ichigo with a dark look in his eyes. Pulling his blade over his head a bit, the red haired man put his left hand on the flat end of his zanpakuto, with the thumb on the other flat side. Renji's eyes narrowed even further, and his zanpakuto began to glow a bright red.

"_**Roar**_," Renji growled out. "_**ZABIMARU (**__Snake Tail__**)**_!" his blade pushed forward over the blade, causing Moka and the others to look at the blade in shock.

"What the hell?!" Gin said with a shock look on his face.

"His zanpakuto," The brown haired teen said in shock.

"It changed form?!" Yukari cried out.

The zanpakuto's name, Zabimaru had change form from what any of the others thought possible. The blade no longer resembled anything they had seen, Zabimaru had transformed into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back. The next thing they even knew, the red haired swung the whip like zanpakuto with immense force towards the still air born Ichigo. The orange haired shinigami curse and pulled Zangetsu in front of him, blocking Zabimaru with the flat side of his huge cleaver. The whip like blade slammed into Zangetsu and Ichigo and to the amazement of Moka and the others, began pushing Ichigo back with immense force.

'… _It,'_ they heard the orange haired teen thought with anger. '_It won't stop?'_ Was the last thing they hear before the orange haired teen was slammed into the large building. Both vampire's tense up, feeling their desire to help the man they care for try to overwhelm their common sense right now. It was painful, no matter how much they try to tell themselves it was still painful to see Ichigo be hurt like this.

"Ichigo!?" The bandana wearing muscular man called out, with a fearful look on his face.

"Ichi…" The black haired shinigami called out in worry, looking at the large hole with a look of fear on his face. "…Ichigo-san?"

Renji twitch a bit, calling back the whip like blade with a small flick of his wrist. "Seems like…" He started, walking forward with a dark look on his face. "You thought you understood my abilities after just one fight with me…" He held his right hand close to his face, looking at his zanpakuto for a moment as the last segment snapped back in place. "Let me tell you. When Vice-Captains and the higher shinigami's go to the World of the Living, in order to not cause unnecessary disturbances to the souls in the living world, we try very hard to suppress our power."

Tsukune sighed a bit, looking at the scene before him with a familiar look on his face. "So the last time those two fought before this," He began. "That Renji guy was holding back a lot of his power?"

Mizore nodded a bit, looking at the brown haired teen with a small smile on her face. "That what it seems like Tsukune-kun." She answered

"As the wolf said before you guys," Kurumu said speaking up. "This fight is about to get a lot more intense." Not disagreeing with the ocean blue haired girl, they all turn back to see the red haired shinigami smirking darkly at the huge hole Ichigo's body is in.

"Right now my power is five times stronger than when we last met!" He announced, the smirk growing with each passing second. "Doesn't matter how strong you are, it's close to impossible for you to beat me." The grin on his face faded, giving off a more serious battle harden look.

"Hm!" A familiar confident voice said. "So you're saying, right now this is your real strength?" Moka and the other paused for a moment, looking towards the hole with a small bit of shock on their faces. "To me, you're attacks are totally… ineffective!" said Ichigo stepping out of the hole with his zanpakuto on his shoulder. The sliver haired vampire winced a bit, looking at the blood on the left side of Ichigo face with a worried look on her face. "Thank you very much for the information! If there's 11 more guys like you, then I think I should be able to handle them."

Renji grinned, but it was filled with bloodlust and rage in it. "You bastard…"

"Ichi…" The ruff looking man said with a small bit of worry in his eyes.

The small black haired shinigami looked at the orange haired teen with immense worry, "Ichigo-san…?" He shuttered out. "Are… are you okay?" Ichigo didn't answer him, only keeping his gaze only on the red haired shinigami a couple of feet away from him. "Amazing…simple amazing!" He stutters out, "He can still stand after taking a direct hit from Zabimaru?" He gulped in amazement. "It's unbelievable."

Moka and the others didn't agree with nothing the black haired shinigami said, they could see the damage done from that one blow. The orange haired shinigami was barely standing; only seem to be standing by sheer willpower only. It was still hard to believe that he was standing, a blow like that would have been able to knock or kill either of them if it would have been a direct hit. Tsukune and the others could understand why he was pushing so far, would could be the point of doing something like this? Di he truly care for this Rukia girl? It seemed hard to believe from what they saw from the orange haired shinigami. Tsukune kind of understood what Ichigo was trying to do, from the experiences he went through since coming to Yokai Academy.

He took a moment to glance at the pink haired vampire, feeling a small smile spread across his face. He couldn't stand here and lie about a single thing, ever since he met the pink haired beauty he had been in some of the wildest adventures. Since meeting her, the brown haired teen had almost died more times than he could count after meeting all the different Youkai that wanted to kill him for being human. But he wouldn't change a minute of any of it, if none of it never happen to him, he never would have met or fell in love with the pink haired vampire. He clenched his fist a bit; maybe just a bit he could understand what Kurosaki Ichigo truly was.

'_Damn…'_ The orange haired teen thought, letting Moka and the others hear his thoughts. '_Everything is so blurry, that hit was too damn strong… I can hardly stand… I lost a lot of blood in the fight against Ikkaku…'_ He clenched his teeth in frustration, '_Damn it stop shaking…! Damn'_

"This fight is over." Ruby stated, "He can barely stand."

Hearing this, the small sliver haired vampire growled at her. "Stop talking about my PAPA like that?!" Kumiko snapped with fury. "My dad will win, no matter what you or anyone else says!"

Turning towards the small sliver haired girl, reddish brown eyes held nothing but coldness in them. "You're too small to know what a fight like this is like little one," She stated.

The sliver haired girl ignored her, only giving her a fierce look of determination in her eyes. "My dad will win," She vowed with a dark look in her eyes.

Looking at the small sliver haired girl for a couple of seconds, the dark brown haired witch could not help but scoffed at her ignorance. No matter how much fate and confidence you have in the people you care about, it was not going to make them suddenly win a fight out of the blue. No matter how much they struggled, winning was a matter of skill and experience over the person they were fighting. Her master, lady Oyakata taught this, and no matter what happen she was not going to forget it. A small but low growl fell from her lips, indicating the small bit of fury that was going through her body.

Looking at the witch from the corner of her eyes, the pink haired vampire felt a small bit of rage build up within her heart. Outer could honestly say that she never really hated anyone; no matter what they did to her she could never come to hate them for what they did. But those limits that she had built up over the years were being push, seemly testing her to unleash every ounce of hate and fury she had onto the dark brown haired witch. From where she was standing, Ruby had no right whatsoever to tell her daughter something like that about her father.

She shook her head a, tossing those thoughts aside for a moment and focusing on the battle that stood only yards or so away from her. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she could see what Ruby was saying was a bit true from where they were standing. This fight did look like it was over, the orange haired teen she cared about right now looked like he could barely stand or move for that matter. The only think that seem to be keeping him standing was that vow he made to save Rukia from her execution. Her emerald eyes widen a bit, feeling that small bit of jealously began to weld up again in her chest.

'_I need to stop it,_' Outer Moka all but shouted at herself. '_I have no right to feel jealous over what Ichi-kun has been doing over the years, he move on from me during that time for the better._' Her eyes gained a sad look at them, glancing over her shoulder and staring at Tsukune for a brief moment. '_just like I did, so I could get away from the pain of what I did to him four years ago.'_

"…HAH…" A ruff familiar voice laughed out, snapping the pink haired girl out her thoughts. Outer Moka glanced back, looking just in time to see the red haired shinigami began to sprint towards a still unmoving Ichigo. "Is it really okay to talk in the beginning when you can't even stand up straight after just one hit…?" Renji mocked, blurring forward. He disappeared for a moment, causing Moka and the other's eyes to widen in shock. Looking up a bit, they saw Renji in mid-swing, zanpakuto swinging around his body and aiming for an immense blow. "IT'S OVER?!"

As soon as the whip like zanpakuto made contact with the large building behind the orange haired shinigami, the entire building to collapse. Moka and the others tense a bit, watching on in intense silent as the brutal battle continues to go on. Renji roared out in bloodlust, pushing Zabimaru across the building and destroy more section on which every part the zanpakuto came in contact with. Seconds later, they watch as the orange haired shinigami jumped out of the falling debris, glaring angrily at the red haired shinigami. He tense up a bit, stopping in mid run and turning directly towards an air board Renji that swung down upon him with intense strength.

Another small explosion happening, tearing up another large section of the wide building that cornered them in a small area. Smoke cleared a bit, showing Ichigo breathing heavily and dodging each blow that came his way the best way he could. The orange haired teen cursed a bit, blurring forward and slashing down upon the red haired shinigami with an overhead strike that tore a good portion of the building up. Seeing it coming, Renji stepped back a bit, dodging the blow by mere inches and swinging out again, forcing Ichigo to jump back a bit to dodge Zabimaru.

Moka and the other's said nothing; each of them could clearly see who was winning the battle before them. The sliver haired vampire clenched her fist a bit, glaring at the intense battle with a worried look in her eyes. She didn't want to say, but from what she was seeing Ichigo was losing this battle badly no matter what he tried. The red haired shinigami he's fighting was skilled in using that whip-like blade, giving not a single moment of hesitation for Ichigo to come in a strike. But even with knowing the odds that staked up against him, the orang haired teen did not oo like he was going to give up no matter what happen to his body.

"…Not good," The black haired shinigami said, eyes filled with nothing but fear as he looked at the fight mere inches away from him. "He is being over-whelmed… fighting a Vice-Captain is really like this?"

'This doesn't look good for him from what I'm seeing," Kurumu said. "I just can't understand, why doesn't he just give up?"

Gin grunted out a bit in disgust, looking at the ocean blue haired girl with a small once of fury in his eyes. "Don't do something dumb and try to understand it," He said with a dark look in his eyes. "It's something that you probably would never understand."

Snapping her head back, the Succubus felt a small growl passed through her lips. "What do you mean by that baka wolf?" She asked. "You're talking like you know what it means?"

Gin smirked, "its call pride you dumbass." He answered her, "No matter what happens to his body, mind, or soul, he will never give up on fighting this guy."

Mizore snorted, stepping up a bit and looking at the black haired werewolf with an annoyed expression on her face. "Pride?" she called out. "You think he's doing this just because of his pride?" She scoffed a bit. "From what I'm seeing this has nothing to do with pride! All he seems to be doing his trying with all he has to try and survive."

"He vowed"

Pausing in the argument they were having, Tsukune turn around a bit to see the pink haired vampire staring at the fight in front of her with a strong look of determination, but each of them could see that she was barely being able to hold back the tears.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked, looking at the pink haired vampire with a small once of interest in her eyes. "He vowed? What does that have to do with him about to die right now?"

Snapping her head towards the dark brown haired witch, outer Moka sent a furious glare her way that made Ruby rear back in shock. "As I said before any of this every happen," She began. "You know nothing of Ichi-kun and the things he would do to protect the people he cares about. The only thing you can think of is what he is now, the things you have seen him done that you view him as a monster."

"And why should Ruby-san not, desu?" Yukari asked, stepping forward a bit with a serious gaze in her eyes. Tsukune and the others were a bit shock at this, never really seeing the small witch so serious before. "Or any of us for that matter Moka-chan?"

"Because you don't know a single thing about him, or what he is capable of when he as nothing on his mind but to protect the people he has vowed to." The pink haired girl answered with the same serious look in her eyes.

Yukari closed her eyes a bit, taking in a small deep breath before looking back towards the pink haired vampire. "You keep giving us the same respond about us not knowing him," She stated. "But maybe it's that he as giving us no reason to try and know him."

"What do you mean by that," Outer Moka asked with a slight growl in her voice

The dark purple haired witch winced a bit, hating the fact that the girl that stood before her that she cared so much about would talk to her like that. "I know what you're trying to say and do Moka-chan, but" She closed her eyes a bit as tears began to build up in her eyes. "But why don't you see what we're going through?" She opens her eyes widely, causing the pink haired vampire to look at her in shock.

Something was wrong here, and the pink haired vampire could see it the way the small witch was looking at her. She felt her heart clenched a bit staring at the small witch, feeling just a small bit of hat the girl was trying to tell her. Maybe she was right, maybe for so long trying to get the other's to try and understand what Ichigo was feeling, she forgot to try and make the orange haired teen try to understand what her friends were feeling. She sighed a bit in shame, feeling a small lump began to past through her throat the more she looked at Yukari. She was about to try and reason with the each of them, tell them that she was sorry a bit about the way she's been thinking, but a huge explosion behind her caused her eyes to widen in alarm.

Looking towards were the explosion occurred, the each saw the orange haired teen barely being able to support himself by his zanpakuto. The sliver haired vampire who hasn't saw much of anything since the others started arguing was looking at the scene before her with horror building up in her eyes. This fight was getting way out of hand; the amount of blood on the ground around them was something that she had never seen much before in her life. During her time at Yokai Academy, Moka and the other's had gotten in a lot of fights that dealt with each of them losing blood. But each fight they manage to get into they found a way out, none of them being one of the ones to suffer major damage like what she was seeing before her.

This was beginning to be way too much for even her, she had never thought that she was going to be seeing something like this. Just how was the orange haired shinigami she cares about still able to stand? How was he still bale to push himself to stand and fight even after not being able to land a single hit on the man he was fighting? She felt her eyes squeeze shut. The sliver haired vampire knew she should stop lying to herself, from the beginning since she watch Ichigo made that vow she should know what was pushing him so far. Even though it was selfish, inner Moka just wish with everything that it wasn't true no matter what she was seeing before her.

"You really are stupid…" The red haired shinigami sneer; looking at the almost broken form of the orange haired shinigami before him. "Do you want to save Rukia that badly…?"

For a moment, the orange haired shinigami said not a single word, causing Tsukune and the others to look at him in a tense silent. Ichigo looked up; entire left side of his face covered in blood but the determination in his eyes never waver a bit. "Idiot…" He shuttered out a bit, taking in large amount of air as best as he could. "I didn't say 'I want to save her' I said, 'I have to save her!'"

Renji murderously at the fallen shinigami before him, the next instant he struck out, his whip like blade curving a deep jagged wound across the left side of Ichigo's body. "_**DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!**_" He roared out in fury, twisting Zabimaru in mid swing to toss the orang haired teen into another building. "IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT RUKIA LOST HER POWER! THAT'S WHY HER SENTENCE IS SO HEAVEY!"

He continue more of his brutal curving of the orange haired teen, making Moka and the other's look at the scene before them with nothing but horror and disgust in their eyes. Tsukune and the others still could not understand why the orange haired teen wasn't giving up, they had never seen someone push themselves this far to keep a promise he made to someone. They winced a bit in disgust each time Zabimaru's blades met Ichigo's body, carving two inch deep long wound across his body. But no matter how many times he was struck or slammed into a building, the orange haired teen still refused to give up no matter what happen to him. The only thing they could see was the look on Ichigo face, each time the blade struck his body the growl on his face would grow much darker than before.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?" The red haired shinigami asked through fury, throwing Ichigo across the area floor. "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU THAT RUKIA IS GOING TO DIE! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU WANT TO SAVE HER!?" He struck out again, the sharp end of Zabimaru digging into Ichigo right shoulder, causing Moka and the girls to cry out a bit in shock. "QUIT JOKING AROUND!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth together, slamming his feet into the ground and glaring angrily at Renji as his body was being pushed into another building. "It's my fault that Rukia's going to die…" He repeated fury beginning to build up within his chest. "I know that already..! _**THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO SAVE HER!**_" He roared out in fury, lashing upward with Zangetsu. The large blade stuck, causing a fierce shockwave to blow around the area as Zabimaru was flung back towards a shock looking Renji.

"D…" Renji cursed, flicking his wrist and calling back his zanpakuto. Watching this, the sliver haired vampire narrowed her eyes a bit as the snake like zanpakuto clicked back together. "DAMN YOU!" The red haired vampire yelled, swinging back towards the orange haired shinigami with fury in his eyes.

'_I can see it!' _Ichigo thought as he kept his eyes on nothing else but Zabimaru. '_At the most 3 times…!'_ He narrowed his eyes a bit and took a small step sideways, dodging the whip like zanpakuto by mere inches. '_One,'_ he took a left side step, the blade only catching the side of his face by just a bit. But he didn't let it stop him; he kept rushing forward with the same intense look on his face. '_Two,'_ He only had enough time to hold Zangetsu up to block Zabimaru, catching the blade by one of its teeth. '_Three!' _He clenches Zangetsu tighter in his right hand, racing forward and swinging down with all his might towards the red haired shinigami. "_**IT'S OVER RENJI!**_"

Inner Moka smirked a bit, looking at the scene with a small once of pride building up in her chest. She had seen it too, looking at the amount of times Renji can attack just before he has to pull that blade of his back to its full length. It's an advantage he had over most people he fought against, being able to attack his enemies from a distant without letting them get close to them. But it did have a weakness a well, one that most would miss if they didn't take a moment to pay attention to the way he attacks. If one was to use this weakness to their advantage, they could easily take the bastard out with a strong enough attack that he would not see coming.

Renji curse a bit, looking at Ichigo with rage building up in his eyes. The next instant his eyes suddenly clam down, gaining a serious gaze in them as Zangetsu was mere inches away from his face. Without either of Moka or the other's saw it, they saw the red haired shinigami leap sideways in a blur, dodging Zangetsu in what looked like ease. Seeing this, the sliver haired vampire felt fear began to build up within her chest. She couldn't possible tell how Renji was able to dodge the blow; the only thing she could come up with was that he was just much faster than Ichigo was. Ichigo's eyes widen in disbelief, not getting how the red haired shinigami was able to dodge it.

"Like I said," Renji said in a cold dark tone as he glared at the orange haired shinigami. "You can't win, period." He struck downward, tearing up a large long jagged wound across Ichigo's chest.

The orange haired teen coughed violently, feeling his shock over what just happen not allow his body to move. '_He dodged it…?'_ he asked himself still not wondering how it happened. '_But how? I time everything perfectly so how did he dodge it?'_

The pink haired vampire trembled, looking around to see the area covered in nothing but the blood of the person you cared about. "Ichi…." She shuttered out, stepping forward a bit. "Ichi-kun?" She was about to walk forward but stopped once a suddenly familiar hand clapped down on her shoulder. Looking at her side a bit, she saw Ura-chan looking towards the seen before them with a equal look of worry on her face as well. "Ura-chan?"

"… _**Clam down Omote,**_" The sliver haired vampire said still not looking the pink haired vampire in the eyes. "_**Ichigo-kun, he's not done yet. He still has a lot of fight left in him,**_" She smiled a bit, but it was still filled with worry as she looked forward. "_**Remember this is just a memory, so he has already won this fight.**_"

Not sure on what to say, the ocean blue haired girl sighed a bit. "Are you sure about that Moka?" She asked. "From what I'm seeing and the state he's end, this fight is over no matter how much you want to deny it."

"_**This fight isn't over,**_" The sliver haired vampire said, not even bothering to look back at the Succubus. "_**He still has a lot more fight left in him, no matter what you are seeing before you, I know he still has a lot more fight left in him.**_"

Mizore narrowed her eyes a bit, not believing a single word the sliver haired vampire was saying. "You're talking nothing but nonsense right now Moka!" She snapped a bit. "Don't you see the way he is? The look in his eyes says he's done!"

"I really don't think so Mizore-chan," A voice said suddenly, shocking the others. The Yuki-onna and the other turn a bit, looking at the brown haired teen with a shock look on their faces. They couldn't believe what they had just heard from his mouth; there was no possible way that Tsukune had just said something like that. The way it sounded, it almost sounded like Tsukune believe that the orange haired teen was not finished as well.

Ruby was also shock, looking at the brown haired teen with an intense shock look on her face. "Tsukune-kun…" She shuttered out a bit, "You can't possibly believe he won this fight did you? The only way it looks like he survives is someone rescuing him before that red haired shinigami was able to kill him."

Tsukune shook his head, still not letting his eyes leaving the fight that was mere inches away from him. He could understand why Ruby and the others were shock, he himself couldn't believe that he was actually siding with the bastard that had hurt the girl he loved more than anything. But for some reason he could not understand or won't to believe, Tsukune felt that Ichigo did not lost this fight. What he was watching just felt familiar to him for some reason, like he was watching himself fight with no possible way of winning.

"Like Moka-san said Ruby-san," Tsukune began. "Kurosaki-san is not finish yet, it's just a feeling I have in the back of my head that says she's right about this." The two vampires were also shock a bit, but didn't want to say nothing about it. They each stay silent, looking back towards the fight to see Renji standing over Ichigo with a dark look on his face.

"It seems that you're puzzled about how I dodged your attack." He said, "It's a good idea to attack during the break, your timing was perfect. But why couldn't you hit me?" he asked. "The answer is simple. "_**You're too slow!**_"

Gin narrowed his eyes a bit, looking at the scene before him with an emotionless look in his eyes. From what he could remember from Ichigo's fight with Issa Shuzen, the orange haired teen had been moving at speeds that he could not hope to match the way he was. Hearing someone say that the orange haired shinigami was slow was, odd? Just felt like something that the werewolf would never think he would here. But what the red haired shinigami said was true. Ichigo's timing had been perfect, but he was just too slow to be able to pull the attack off successful, giving Renji more than enough time to be able to counter it.

"You and I are at completely different levels." Renji stated coldly, "the answer. It's that simple. Do you understand now?" He raised his zanpakuto high into the air, keeping his gaze on nothing else but the still shock looking Ichigo. "You can't rescue Rukia," He swung down with immense force, causing a powerful shockwave to race across the open area. "_**BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!**_"

The muscular looking man tense up; looking at the scene before him with a shock look on his face. "ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

Inner Moka tense up, eyes widen in horror as she felt a scream of help began to build up into her chest. It was pathetic, a noble vampire such as herself calling for anyone to help the person that she refuse to see die before her eyes. "_**Please,**_" She begged out, causing Tsukune and the others to look at her in shock.

Tsukune stepped forward a bit, feeling the pressure of hating seeing the woman he love looking like this. "Moka-san," He called out softly. "Please, are you okay?"

"_**Please, just don't die.**_" The sliver haired vampire begged, not even bothering to glance at the brown haired teen standing a bit behind her. "_**Whatever you do, just please don't let me see you die again, Ichigo-kun.**_"

It must have been a wish been sent from the very heavens, or it was just somehow that this memory of the orang haired teen heard her pleads. The moment those were left from her mouth, the orange haired teens hand lashed out, grabbing a hold of the two-feet long pike on Zabimaru, stopping it just mere inches from impaling him. Tsukune and the other's eyes widen, feeling shock and amazed at what they were seeing, there was no possible way that Ichigo should have been able to stop something like that from killing. But it happens, and for some reason each of them felt a pressure began to build up within their chest. A small wind began to pick up, forcing each of them to take a step back a bit.

Renji cursed a bit, jumping back a bit and looking at the orange haired teen with a shock look on his face. Again Ichigo said nothing, picking himself up from the ground and tossing Zangetsu a bit onto his shoulders. The orange haired teeth let loose a small but fierce breath, before looking at the crimson red haired shinigami with glowing bluish white eyes. Tsukune and the other's eyes widen, looking at Ichigo in shock as his shihakusho began to blow into the wind create from a small bluish white sphere of energy forming around his body. The large clever like zanpakuto began to glow as well, and too their amazement, they could hear what sounded like a scream of fury or bloodlust coming from the blade.

"What…?" Kurumu shuttered out, holding her hands up to block the wind current that blasted into her and the others. "What's going on you guys?" She asked. "Where did that wind suddenly come from?"

Mizore cursed a bit, struggling herself to stay up on her feet as best as she could. "I… don't know?!" She said. "But it must be coming from Kurosaki!"

"But how is he doing something like this?" The brown small haired witch asked. "He had nothing left just seconds ago, where his he getting this sudden power boost from?"

"As Ura-chan said before you guys," The pink haired vampire suddenly spoke up; causing the other's to look at her the best they could. "Ichi-kun's still as a lot more fight left in him, more so than any of you would think." They looked at her, unsure of what to say to even deny on what she was saying, but ultimately could not find a single respond to counter what she was saying.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Renji Abarai," The orange haired shinigami said in a deep voice fill with nothing but dark determination. "It's time I show you," his eyes began to bleed bluish white, blocking out even his pupils from view, "_**My Resolve.**_"

It came to fast for most of them to see, but the next instant the orange haired shinigami was flying through the air, aiming directly for the crimson haired man before them. His teeth were clenched tightly and his right hand was clenched tightly around Zangetsu. Seeing this Renji curse and threw his arm forward, Zabimaru flying towards the air board shinigami in a blur. Showing immense a perfect acrobatics that not either Tsukune or the other's thought he had, Ichigo twisted his entire body away from the long whip like zanpakuto. His feet came in contact with the ground in an instant, shattered it on impact the moment his body weight pressed into it.

Tsukune and the other's remained silent, watching as Ichigo raised Zangetsu just enough time to block another blow from the red haired shinigami. The orange haired shinigami gritted his teeth together and dug his foot into the ground, pushing with all his might to keep the blade away from his body. A roar suddenly passed through his lips and he lashed upward, pushing Zabimaru up into the air. Shock seemed too passed through Renji's face, but he desperately try to bring Zabimaru back into attack. Fear began to build up in his eyes, watching as Ichigo raised the still glowing Zangetsu high into the air above his body.

"_**Now it's over Renji,**_" The orange haired teen growled out. He lashed downward, shattering Zabimaru and the ground around him with a powerful explosion. The ground blasted outward, craving up a long trench mark that open up the ground just a big as it did when Ichigo had first done this back when they saw him training.

"That's… insane?!" The brown haired teen thought; looking at the scene with nothing but amazement in his eyes. "With just one thrust… he manages to completely win."

Kurumu and the others couldn't say a word either, still to shock at what they were seeing before their eyes. Something like this just shouldn't be happening. There was no way possible he was supposed to win this fight, but manages to pull through with nothing but sheer will and resolve. Just what the hell was he? Just how powerful could someone be to ignore everything about his body and keep pushing himself to wind? The pressure they were feeling was coming back. What if Moka and the Headmaster said was true? What if Kurosaki Ichigo was a person whose power knew no a single limit? Just what kind of devil or fallen angel…

_Was he?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter 19**_

_**Author Notes: **_Not much to say, just wish ya all enjoyed the chapter. The next one for sure this time will be out a lot sooner now, my busy months of everything I have been doing is finally over. Next couple of chapter's will be nothing of memories, just hope you all enjoy and thank ya for reading.

_**Vs.**_

**Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin** (残火の太刀 "南": \火火十万億死大葬陣, _Longsword of the Remnant Flame, South: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead_) vs. The **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation** (口寄せ・穢土転生, _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_)

Tell me, from after watching both in action, which one you think is more useful and badass. Which one you think would inflict the most psychological damage to an enemy? Or just which one you would think would be using against many or just one enemy.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**_**: **_Never Say Die

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

**Pairings:** IchigoxMoka

**Rating:** M

_**Author Notes: **_ I'm back! Hope everyone enjoy the second or third installment of the memories. Now, as I said before, I will only be doing fights and important scene that change a lot about Ichigo during the time. Just hope ya understand where I'm going with this and enjoy as best as you could. Another thing, after the memories are all done everything about this fic will start to get a bit bloodier and sadistic on both sides a bit.

_**Author Notes 2: **_People are a bit confused and pissed on what I mean about the Elemental Nations, just don't try to worry about that right now and focus on this fic right here. The next installment in this fic will be in the Elemental Nations, they're just going to be able to enter that place just far different than other fic's as done it. Another thing is that they will not enter at the time of the Kyuubi or during the time Naruto is walking around with the rest of the Konoha 11. No, they will enter during the time of the ending of the Shinobi Clans War. I don't really think that has been don't before, but I already have many things type up and planned out for this fic so hope ya enjoy it when it does come out. Not going to say much more; I do not want to ruin the epicenes of what I will be doing in that one.

Another thing I forgot to say! I've been reading a lot of Rosario + Vampire to get information on Eclipse that I might need to use. Got to admit, everything I thought about the manga was completely wrong. But, I'm still pissed about one man being beaten to damn fast for me. I know Tsukune as vampire blood in him, which increase his power by a lot for his normal human abilities. Come on though! Kuyou was beaten to damn fast for my liking. So I have been decided on this that he will fight someone else, someone I think as a grudge with him after doing something to someone he cared about. You will see with upcoming chapters, but I promise that you're going to love every minute of it no matter what. I will try to make the fight more intense, more exciting to read, along with having a series amount of emotions in each. Hope ya enjoy!

_**Summary: **_Everyone he cared about was gone; all wipe out by two men's fear for him. He swore vengeance; not caring if the world itself was plunged into darkness. It didn't matter to him as long as he found those two that took everything away from him. A man appears, inviting him to a school name Yokai Academy as well as information on who he seeks. He takes this deal, and on his search he finds someone from his past. _**Dark**_ Ichigo!

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Eclipse**_

Not a single one of them let a single word pass through their lips, bath in the brutal fight of determination that not many of them had seen before. How could they? Seeing this before them was just a little overwhelming for most of them. Tsukune, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari could honestly say that not a single one of them could say they had seen something like this. One shock them even more so, was someone like Kurosaki Ichigo could be so determined to keep his promise to a friend. From what they had seen from him over the course of months he's been at Yokai Academy, he did not seem like that type of person to be capable of something like that.

The feeling's they receive from him was nothing but rage, bloodlust, and an enormous amount of built up destruction that was calling out to kill everyone before him. It was hard for either of them to say something like this, the orange haired shinigami had gave nothing to them to thing that he could honestly be something else but the killer that stood before them. Was it wrong to be treating him like this? Was it wrong to judge someone like this that they knew honestly nothing about? Deep down in their hearts they could honestly say they did not know the exact answer to that. But most of it did not matter to either of them, of course they knew a bit of what they were doing was wrong, but they could care less about the matter. It wasn't that they wanted to just cause the orange haired teen problems; it was just that he had nearly killed people that they cared about.

From the perspective of the Yuki-onna, she could honestly say that she care little for the man that had manage to still capture her friends heart. To her, he was nothing but a monster ready to be unleashed at any given time the moment was right for him. She believe that he was just waiting for the right moment, waiting to have Moka's complete trust before striking the girl down without any hesitation. But even though the light purple haired girl hated him for what he had done to her friends and the man she loved, she still wanted to know a good reason on why he acted the way he did. What really caused him the reason to turn into something like this? And why did it cause him to change so much from the man that she saw before her in these memories? It was something that her mind and soul wanted to know the answer to more than anything.

But even after learning the answers to why he acted this way, Mizore could never think that she would be able to forgive the orange haired shinigami. Since Kurosaki Ichigo had shown his face at Yokai Academy, he had done nothing but trampled on the heart of the man that she loved more than anything. She felt her anger grow a bit, not a Kurosaki, but at herself for standing there and not doing a thing to try and protect him. How could she stand here now and say she loved Tsukune Aono? After standing there for months not doing anything after clearly seeing the pain in his eyes? She snarls in disgust at the simple thought.

The Yuki-onna had a thought that simple passed her mind that said she was weak, too weak to even move against a man that did nothing but hurt the one she cared about. During the summer, what was all that intense training she went through for? Just to stand there and do nothing? She felt herself grow weak at the simple thought of it. Mizore could honestly say that she was stupid, and no matter what anyone said the matter was clearly inside her very soul. Is this another reason why Tsukune never turn her way? Never looking at her the way she does him just because he knew she would not stand up for him when the time comes? It sounded so true that it began to hurt her more than anything.

The light purple haired Yuki-onna felt tears began to cloud her eyes, giving it a few moments that it was hard for her to see, but before anyone of her friends could see, she raised her left sleeve to her face and wiped away the tears. She couldn't cry right now, doing so was giving her the small moment to punish herself for doing something like that. She was supposed to be a proud Yuki-onna! A proud race of woman that knew how to show their feelings to the one they loved better than most Youkai. Her race was known to have hearts filled with ice, not allowing a single person to easily be able to break through it. But for the first real time without having heartbreak in the end, Mizore could finally say that this love she had for Aono Tsukune was more real than anything before.

Years before meeting Tsukune or the others, when she was young, she had met a human boy that had reminded her a bit of Tsukune. They had befriended each other, doing everything together like they were honestly best of friends. The more they played together, stay close to one another, Mizore felt herself fall in love with the human boy. After honestly believing that she could trust him, she had revealed to him that was a Yuki-onna, something that was forbidden to tell humans. But she didn't care at the particular moment of time, believe that she had finally found someone that she can trust and care for more than most things she did for in the world.

_It was a mistake_

When she was young, Mizore had found herself trusting to easily. After being told what she was, the boy was too shock to even try and speak to her during the time, which she remembered scared her more than anything. Finally being able to speak after minutes of dead silent, he had told her that he had to think about it, telling her that he would come to the same spot to play with her again with his answer. She was happy more than anything, believing that her friend had accepted her for what she was. But when she went back the next day, he was nowhere to be found, leaving her to stand in the rain think he would still come. She had went back the next day, thinking that he did come due to the rain, but she met the same fate as before.

She was crushed more than anything that day, and for the first time hatred began building in her heart for humans. During that time, Mizore just wished she had listen to what the others around her said about humans, than maybe she might have never went through something like that. Humans had always sown through the course of time that they hated something that they did not understand; treating it like it was some type of sin towards their society and world. But she had honestly with all her heart didn't believe any of what they said, thinking that her friend was one of the few humans that did not treat humans like others. But she had been an utter fool to believe that, and because of it, she had experience heart break at an age most she not go through.

But she had learn from it a bit, at a young age being able to build a small wall of ice around ones heart so young was no small feat. Over the years and growing up, it seem none of what happen to her when she was young seem to matter at all though. Maybe piece of her heart that still wanted to feel that love, being loved and hold by the one person that loved you the most in the world. But it was a mistake to even make that love she want come out, letting it over whelm her and falling in love with a teacher. It was forbidden in any type of school to fall in love with a teacher along with having the teacher feel the same, but again her body and soul did not seem to think about a single moment of it. She wanted to fell love, and her heart would do anything just to get that one person that would feel the same about her.

A gym teacher by the name of Okuto Kotsubo, who she believes loved her, told her that he felt just as much as the same as she did. During that short moment of time, she had thought she had found that one short of loved that she wanted more than anything. But it had been nothing but a false motive, something that the bastard had made up just for him to get close to her, giving him a chance to rape her. During that time and what happen, Okuto Kotsubo had given her heart the last piece she need to hate men in general more than anything. She felt that she no longer trust anyone after that, but all that shatter ounce Tsukune showed up in her life.

He had given her something she wanted, even though he not ounce asked for a single respond or thing in return. The brown haired man of honor had come to her in her time of need, searching for her even though during the time he knew nothing about her. Even though that bastard Kotsubo had told him that she was nothing but a nuisance, and should also be removed from the school; Tsukune didn't care about any of what he said. He still came to her, talk to her, and fought the man that had shattered everything in her heart. She fell in love with him in that moment, and during his time of need she could do nothing but watch as he was hurt by that daman fallen angel of death.

She was pathetic; Tsukune had gone out his way to help her but she couldn't do the same for her. She wasn't a woman or a person that was in love for that matter, if she was, did Kurosaki's terrifying power should have met little to her. But it did, his power was something that she could not ignore no matter how much she try to force her mind to do so. She held up her left arm and look at it, almost trying to capture its gaze in a view or dream of beauty. Mizore had to find some way for her to grow stronger, not just for herself, but for the man that she loved more than the world itself.

Her blue covered eyes narrowed a bit, but were filled with a determination that never been there before. "I swear I will pay you back for everything you did for me Tsukune-kun," She vowed. She talked low but dangerous, filled with nothing but the desire to make sure she fulfilled what she vowed.

Standing only mere inches away from the Yuki-onna, a small brown haired witch had similar thoughts running through her mind. From the beginning of becoming friends with the others, she had always been one of the ones to easily be able to read someone. But none of that matter, being able to read Kurosaki Ichigo was something that she could say that she would never be able to do. Yukari shook her head a bit, tossing the mere thought of that aside in a small ounce of disgust. It wasn't that she could not read him like she could other's, it was just that she had no intention to do something like that.

Why should she? Why should she delineable try to understand the mind of someone that try to kill two people she loved? It disgusts her to think that she even wanted to try to. She was young; being thirteen years of age she should know nothing about feelings like this. But being the person she was, Yukari was able to read and understand feelings better than most people well beyond her age could. So why was it that it hurt to look her way? Why every time she glanced at the vampire, she felt rage and hurt feel her hurt?

She loved the pink haired vampire, being one of the two that save her from her pits of loneliness at this school. Moka had been one of the ones to save her, coming to her with Tsukune when she had no reason to do so. She had said she cared for her, thinking of her as one of the people she cared about the most in the world. So why was she doing this? Why was the pink haired vampire continued to stand by that monster, even though she knew it was hurting her more than anything. It hurt the small brown haired witch knowing that her love would never been return the way things were going, which caused her to hate Kurosaki Ichigo more than ever.

Her love was honestly foolish, a girl her age she not be allow herself to even let love be able to hurt this must. But she didn't care, she knew what her heart wanted and she wasn't going to allow moral rules get in between something that she wanted. How could she possibly do it? How could she find a reason to tell Moka that she did not belong with someone that would hurt her like that? Kurosaki Ichigo looked like someone who was built in this world to hurt her. Yukari could see it in his eyes, he care little for not a single person on this planet, not even bother by the way he was hurting others by just doing the things he does. The pink haired vampire did not belong with someone like that, she believe that she showed be with someone that was going to be with her no matter what happen.

Kurosaki Ichigo did not look like that type of person, even though she was looking at a completely different one from what she was used to seeing. Yes he was different; she could see that after watching the fight between him and the red haired shinigami. But to honest she did not care, for her it did not excuse him from what he had been doing to the two people she loved. No matter what happen to you in life, that did not give you the benefit of the doubt to try and hurt others, to make them try and feel the same pain you're going through. It was unacceptable to her, and that was the reason why she could never forgive Kurosaki Ichigo for what he has done to both Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune.

If she would have acted the same way the orange haired shinigami did, she shivered a bit just thinking about it. She felt glad a bit, and feel the love for the two increases within her heart for what they had did for her. During her time of need and truth, she had accepted the help of two angels that came down to help her in her time of need. Kurosaki Ichigo in his time of need did not try to gain a single shred of help from either of the two. Instead is spite on each of them, telling them that they were nothing but children who lived in nothing but a damn fantasy world. For doing something like that, she wasn't going to allow herself to forgive him.

She felt and scared a bit, never thinking that she would feel emotion like this. But it built her resolve a little, given her what she needed to pull forward where others her age would not be able to. "I'm sorry Kurosaki Ichigo, but I cannot forgive you for what you have done to them." She spoke honestly, feeling the resolve in her increase with every word she spoke. "You hurt them, and for that, you will never have my forgiveness."

Standing just inches away from Yukari, Toujo Ruby had similar but darker thoughts running through her own mind as well. After watching the fight between Kurosaki Ichigo and the red haired shinigami known as Abarai Renji, she could honestly say that she did not see this happening. From the beginning of the fight and seeing where it was going, she had fate in her skills a bit that Kurosaki Ichigo was going to lose that fight. But she was wrong, for once she could say that she had completely underestimated the resolve that monster had back then. He had continued fighting even with heavy injuries that would have killed even A-class monsters with ease, pushing his entire body beyond its limit to come out the victor.

But it still did not change much about what she thought about him, her reddish brown eyes darken just thinking about it. The orange haired shinigami was a major threat to the existence of both the Youkai World, and the Human World. Someone of that age should not have that much power, and do to the way he just wielded it around to force other to as he wish, it just made her believe even more that he was a threat. He had shown before, that he would not hesitate to kill anyone that stood in his way, which caused her to feel disgusted at the mere thought. She still could remember finding those two bodies after what he did to them, causing a small shiver of fear to run through her body.

But none of that matter, she had to stop being afraid of that man while being only mere meters away from him. Since the beginning of meeting him, she had always but up a false exterior around her to try and block out the fear her put in her heart. It was pathetic to feel like that, but it was something that she could not control no matter how much she wanted to. She had to somehow find a way to stop feeling that way around him, not for her, but for a man that gave something she hasn't felt for a long time. Aono Tsukune was someone she wanted to protect, someone that she loves more than anything in this world.

Before meeting Tsukune, Ruby had hating humans more than anything for what they had did to her. When she was young and on vacation with her parents, they had been killed in a car accident by drunken humans, because of that, she started to whole a strong hatred for them. But that had change once she met Tsukune; he had given her the drive and will to believe that not all humans were bad. Even after knocking her out, he made no ill will towards her and even waited for her to wake. She had told him the reason why she hated reason, and she had thought that would give him a reason to hate her as well. But to her surprise, that did not happen much to her shock, he had did something that even now still shock her. He had told her that he understands, giving her a drink for her wounds and saying that he understood why she hated his race. It didn't seem to hurt him that she hated humans back then, telling her that she had a reason.

After being able to understand him a little, she started to fall in love with him more and more every day. He was far more honorable and honest than that monster Kurosaki, even after what her master was going to do, he tried to save her knowing that it too would possibility get her killed. For that, the dark brown haired witch knew she could never even try to forgive Kurosaki Ichigo for what he had done. He had broken Tsukune far more than she like, and she could say she hated herself for just standing there or not knowing Tsukune was being hurt. He deserves no forgiveness for that, and neither did Moka for what she had done to him.

From her point of view, the vampire was nothing but a foolish little girl who knew nothing about reading a person. Ruby couldn't understand it, neither was it that hard to understand either. Just how could Moka not see what kind of danger she was in being around that man? What time of mother was she to put her daughter next to that type of danger? The older witch felt her head shake in disgust. Moka didn't have the nerve to even be a mother! A mother would know not to put her child in a possible situation that could get that child killed. But she did seem to care, only wanted to rebuild a dead love that would never happen from what she was seeing.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a man that she believes deserve from his actions, to be put down before he was a threat to the entire world. It was simple as that. If he acted upon trying to kill them all, Ruby had to make she was ready to defend her friends and the man she loved. Never again was she going to allow herself to lose what she cared about, she make sure she'll die before she let that happen.

"I will never forgive you Kurosaki Ichigo," She stated darkly as her reddish brown eyes seem to glow with anger. "For what you have done to the people I care about, you will feel my wrath If you ever try to hurt them again." Burying those thoughts for the moment, she looked back towards the fight to see the red haired shinigami still standing, which she thought should be impossible.

Ginei's red-violet eyes narrowed somewhat, looking at Renji with a neutral expression on his face. Even though he didn't show it on his face, he had to give the red haired shinigami what he should from what he was seeing. That massive wound on the right side of his body was brutal, something that should not being able to let him be able to walk. But he had proven everything that the black haired werewolf had thought, even wound and on the verge of death, Abarai Renji not once did not let go of his sword. The black haired teen could tell he was struggle to stand or even move for that matter, but he was pushing his body beyond its limit for reasons Ginei did not know of.

Yukari breathe in a pit, feeling a bit fearful and sick at the massive wound on the red haired shinigami's right shoulder. "He shouldn't be standing right now," She said. "But he is, something that I can't understand."

Standing a few inches away from her, the brown haired teen could honestly say he could say the same. "I can't really answer that Yukari-chan," He answered her truthfully. "But maybe he just doesn't want to give up, may he just doesn't want to lose to someone like Kurosaki Ichigo." Yukari nodded at this, feeling the same burn through her own body.

Ginei scoffed a bit at the declaration, causing the others to turn towards him. "The reason he still standing as nothing to do with him 'not wanting to lose'."

Turning her head a bit swiftly, the sliver haired vampire looked at him with a curiously look in his eyes. "_**What do you mean by that?**_" She asked folding her arms a bit over her chest. "_**What other reason could he have but not to give up? I'm not like the others but I must admit that I even don't understand what you're trying to say.**_"

Ginei looked at her for a moment, a second later a sigh seem too passed through his lips. "I see what you're talking about," He glanced back towards the red haired shinigami with a look of understanding on his face. "The way he's feeling right now from the look on his face, I have felt the same like that a long time ago."

Tsukune and the others became confused at this, not really knowing what the black haired wolf was trying to say. To be true, they still did not know what he was trying to say to them. But the look in his eyes were filled with sadness, rage, and pity, emotions that they never thought they were see in his red-violet eyes. He had always been a person that was easy to show his emotion to others, but the way he was looking at the red haired shinigami seems to cause all them to grow worry.

"Ginei," The Succubus called out to him, not liking the look in his eyes one bit. Why was she worried about him? He was nothing but a pervert who did not but feel her up every time he could. But that look of lost was not met for his eyes; she hated him looking at her like that. "Are you okay? Is something wrong that you're not telling us?"

The black haired teen says nothing to her for a moment, keeping his gaze as neutral as he could. For a moment or two of not hearing his voice, Kurumu for so reason could feel her heart start to weaken a bit at that. "Nothing's wrong with me Kurumu," He said finally speaking to her. He shook his head a bit, pulling his hair back a bit with his right hand. "I just believe a bit that I finally found answers to question I wanted answered for so long." He chuckled a bit, but it sounded nothing like it usually did. It was filled with bitterness, like a man that had not fulfilled something he set himself out to do. "Watching his memories a bit, I can finally see the people Kurosaki Ichigo has been around before he came to Yokai Academy. I feel interesting in them, almost like I could learn a lot from watching this."

Inner Moka just looked at the wolf for a moment; a second later she turns back toward the scene before her. "_**I've always called you all the foolish ones because you could not understand anything,**_" A small chuckle passed through her lips. "_**Now I have finally seen it, I've seen why you're the only other person that Ichigo-kun could sit around.**_" She looked at the black haired wolf for a moment; find a new respect for him. "_**You're more than other can see, Morioka Ginei.**_"

A small smirk fell over his lips, "I got to say that's a lot coming from you Moka."

"Ginei?"

He paused for a moment, looking on his side a bit to see the ocean blue haired Succubus looking at him with the same worried look in her eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked him.

Ginei growled a bit, not really wanting to hear the girl standing on his side voice. Why the hell was he suddenly worried about him? He neither cared nor did he want him near him right now. Her arrogance and ignorance to understanding people pisses him off, so right now being around him was a bad idea for both her and those other foolish bastards. "_**I'm fine Succubus**_," He growled out, not noticing that his voice had grown far darker than before. "Just try and learn something for once in your life, than maybe you won't look like such a dumbass."

The ocean blue haired girl winces harshly at that, but nonetheless throws a small glare towards his way. Her glare on the other hand held no anger in it; right now it held nothing but pain in it which she did not understand. So why was it that it hurt her a bit the way he talk to her? Could it possibly be that she cared a small bit more about Ginei than she should? She shook her head roughly at the mere thought of that. Kurumu felt a bit disgust at that; there was no possible way that she could hold a shred of feelings for a man like that. He held no shame in what he did to other woman, which she found to hateful to even think she could like someone like him. She belongs to Tsukune and no one else. The first boy to care about her other than her body! And she wasn't going to give herself to know one but him.

"_**RGGRRRGGRGRHHAH!**_"

The suddenly scream broke her from her thoughts, she twisted a bit to see the red haired shinigami screaming to the heavens for reasons that she did not know of. But what caused her to wince was not the scream, but the emotions from the red haired shinigami that was filling the entire area. She was the only one that felt it, Tsukune and the others look just as disturbed as she did. Something just wasn't making sense to them, why Renji's emotions were so full of sadness, bitters, and anger directed at no one but himself. Was what Ginei said true? Mizore, Ruby and Yukari shook their heads at the possible thought of having the wolf having one over them. Pausing from their thoughts, they look forward to see Renji somehow walking towards Kurosaki, something they saw as impossible from the wound on his right shoulder.

"Damn it…" The red haired shinigami breathe out, head bent downwards to hide his eyes from view. "Now that I think about it… I was probably just scared… because I…" He gritted his teeth in frustration for some reason Moka and the others didn't understand. "Damn… I am really a tramp down to my bones… I hate myself for it as well."

Looking out of the corner of her left eye, Kurumu could see Ginei's expression darker someone, but it was a look of understanding. She didn't understand why Ginei would know what the red haired shinigami was feeling, and she hated it a bit for not knowing. Did something happen to him before she met him? Did this remind him of something that happened to him in the past? Kurumu really didn't think she would ever find out about it either.

"I bark at the star, "Renji spoke breaking the Succubus out of her thoughts. "But... I don't have the courage to jump and grab it." Finding a new burst of strength that he didn't know he had, Ruby and the other's watched amazed as he rush forward and grab onto Ichigo's shihakusho. "I never won once… against Captain Kuchiki… ever since Rukia left I trained every day but I still failed… he's just too strong for someone like me that is too pathetic to reach for something with his own two fist." He hacked up blood, but continues to so what he must do from what Tsukune and the other was seeing. "Fighting to get Rukia back… is nothing but an impossible dream for someone like me."

Why was he doing this? Why was he pouring out his emotions to someone he just fought to kill just minutes ago? Tsukune just couldn't understand it. Ever since he came to Yokai Academy, each fight he got in was to protect the people he cared about. He somewhat understood what Kurosaki Ichigo was back then, he reminded him a bit of himself. The brown haired teen hated to admit it, but Kurosaki Ichigo was not the same person he was now than back then. But none of that matter now in the present, acting like he did not give him the right to treat others like dirt. He narrowed his eyes a bit, finally being able to learn what Ginei-sempai was trying to tell them. He could learn something as well from watching these memories, something that could finally lead him to an answer that he needed to know.

"_**KUROSAKI**_… I'm probably shameless for doing something like this, but I have to ask you…!" The red haired shinigami cried out. It was beginning to get a bit too emotional for Tsukune and the others, which really never thought they were going to see something like this "PLEASE… YOU HAVE TO SAVE RUKIA!"

The orange haired shinigami said nothing at first, the look in his eyes saying that he was just as shock as Tsukune and the others. But to Moka and the other's astonishment, Kurosaki Ichigo's eyes turn to ones of understanding as he looked down at the broken man before him. "… Yeah." Before either of they could respond to what they saw, the bluish white reiatsu suddenly appeared around them.

For a while, not a single one of them didn't say a single word, just as shock as the other from what they had just witness. It was something that neither of them would have guessed; the simple fact was that they could not understand what happen. Why would the red haired shinigami asked for Ichigo to save Rukia? Why would he ask the very same enemy he wanted to kill to help the girl? It was poetic and outrages to even try to think properly on the matter.

"Just what happen?" Mizore asked, a shock look passing over her face which was something most of them was not use to seeing. "He was just fighting him to the death, why would he ask Kurosaki to save that girl?"

Tsukune said nothing; he too was shock at what he had just witness with his very eyes. "I…" He shuttered out a bit, "I really don't know Mizore-chan."

Ruby glared a bit, not getting it as much as the others were either. "An enemy asking his enemy to do something which he could not?" She asked before scoffing a bit at the mere thought of it, "sounds a bit shameful. But nonetheless stupid for him to do something like that."

"And how could you stand there and say something like that Ruby-san?" Outer Moka asked, looking at the older girl with a small look of pity on her eyes. Tsukune and the others looked at her for a moment, wonder what the pink haired vampire was trying to say.

Narrowing her eyes a bit, the dark brown haired witch looked at the pink haired vampire. "What do you mean by that?"

Outer Moka shook her head, taking a deep breath before looking the older girl dead in the eyes. "I wonder how could you stand there and say such words Ruby-san, when you know nothing of what either Ichi-kun is going through, or Renji-san at that moment."

"And why does that matter?" Ruby asked, not in the least bit getting where the pink haired vampire was trying to go with this. "If I guess right, his mission was to stop Kurosaki Ichigo at all cost. But he failed, and then he pleaded with him to do something that he himself cannot."

"I don't really like fighting," The pink haired vampire spoke, a small smile spreading across her face. "I really can't say I understand pride, honor, and ruthlessness, things you need in a fight to possibly walk out of it with your life." The small smile on her face faded, being replaced with a look of coldness. "But from staying with Ichigo and being close to him again, I finally began to understand a little of what it means."

From where she was standing, the light purple haired Yuki-onna scoffed a bit. "So staying with him, as allowed you to understand how to becoming a killer?" She asked with a small sneer of disgust in her voice.

Outer Moka glared at her, turning in her direction. "It has nothing to do with becoming a killer Mizore-chan," She snapped a bit. "Renji felt weak at that moment, he felt that he was nothing but a child that was chasing a dream that he could not reach." A hand fell over her heart, "to make sure a person he cares about was safe from harm, he put his fate into the one person he thought that could do it."

Ruby looked at the vampire in a small amount of disbelief, not believing that she would say something like that. "What are you trying to say Moka?" She asked. Silted emerald eyes flashed at her, and Ruby felt herself wince a bit in fear.

"What I'm saying is that don't say something out of spite when you don't know anything or understand that person." The pink haired vampire answered her coldly. "Both Ichi-kun and Renji-san are men that would do anything to protect what they care about; even I can see that in Renji-san eyes." She turn away, but not before looking back towards the older girl. "They're not like you Ruby-san, that won't allow themselves to be rule by another like some common dog."

Tsukune and the others whirled in shock, not even thinking that they would live long enough to hear something like that out of the kind pink haired girl's mouth. It was odd hearing her talk like that, which scared Tsukune just a little. The girl he fell in love with, was he slowly but losing her to be that he knew was not her? Was being near Kurosaki changing her this much? He shook his head a bit in denial. Tsukune didn't want it to be true, but the answers were right here before his eyes. He was about to speak to her, but an almost impossible amount of bloodlust and pressure slammed onto his body. His eyes widen in immense fear, feeling like thousands of blade suddenly stabbed in his body without him even having a chance to defend himself.

Ginei growled, pushing down the fear in his body as best as he could. Even though he was faring better than the others, the bloodlust in the air was pushing him to collapse into fear as well. Just where the hell did this pressure suddenly come from? He looked around a bit to see the others barley being able to breathe right. "Damn it," He growled, feeling his forehead began to sweat in fear. "Just… where the hell did this bloodlust come from?"

"What the hell is this?" Ruby cried out, all traces of anger were gone from her eyes. Now stand was nothing but a girl that was scared beyond anything, this pressure that was slowly breaking her chest was something she never thought she would feel. On her side, Yukari had buried her head in her stomach as best as she could, try to block out the fear she was feeling that was threating to pass her out.

The light purple haired girl was also scared, looking just a bit better than Ruby was. "I…." She shuttered out, trying as best as she could to control the fear that was running through her body. "This is… unreal! Just where is this bloodlust coming from?"

Kurumu shook heavily, wrapping her arms over her body and trying with everything she had to stop from shivering. Her eyes were filled with nothing but despair, a feeling that she never thought she would feel in her entire life. Her eyes were almost completely white, and she could feel her body slipping in and out of darkness. "I… don't know… you guys," She shuttered out in immense fear. "It feels like despair, a feeling that gives you nothing but dread over your body."

Inner Moka was feeling the pressure as well, but she was fairing as best as she could. But she couldn't hide it; her body was also feeling an immense amount of fear as well. "_**Where is this coming from?**_" She asked. "_**What kind of being could release this much bloodlust into the air?**_"

"What… is… no who is that?" Outer Moka suddenly called out, pointing outward towards one of the many skyscrapers in the area. The bluish white reiatsu had suddenly vanished, giving them a full view of everything around them. Around them was nothing but skyscrapers that seem to reach the very heavens, but what scared them the most was the demonic being that seem to be covered in nothing but darkness. They could only see one eye, but it wasn't looking down at either of them. Glancing back a bit as best as they could, Tsukune and the others looked on in astonishment to see Kurosaki Ichigo looking at the demon with a look of…

_**Fear**_

"That's, no it's unreal." Yukari nearly cried out at what she was seeing. "How could he, of all people be scared?"

"It's called fear Yukari-san," Lilith said with a grim look on her face. The green haired fairy had been quiet for a while now, just looking on as everything being unfolded before her eyes. "The look in your eyes," She said. "You seem to not believe what I'm saying?"

Yukari shivered a bit, the fear in her growing the more she stood out in the open like this. "How could I not?" She shuttered out a bit. "I never thought… I would see him of all people having fear in his eyes."

Lilith sighed a bit, tracing her eyes off of the small witch. "As I said before, all the memories we will be seeing will be an emotion that Kurosaki-sama as felt." She stated, "Every powerful warrior as felt fear before in their lives, they just learn how to overcome it during battle, or as time went by." The other's said nothing, only looking at the small fairy with a small ounce of understanding in their eyes.

Standing on top of one of the skyscrapers, the man looks down on the orange haired teen like a god. "What's wrong with you…?" A ruff voice left his throat, but Tsukune and the others could feel his bloodlust dripping off of each word he spoke. "Don't just stand there and stare."

Suddenly without warning, a shower of blood suddenly covered all their vision. Their eyes widen in surprise, looking at the orang haired shinigami to see a jagged-chipped nodachi sticking out of his chest. Outer Moka's eyes widen in fear and without being able to hold it in, a scream tore passed her lips. Inner Moka was in the same, but she looked far worst then that of her counter-part, in mere moments in look like she was about to pass out at any given time. They watch as Ichigo coughed a bit, blood dripping from his mouth as he looked at the wound on his chest in shock. A second later, the wound and blood on Ichigo seem to disappear, causing Tsukune and the others too rear back in shock.

"What?" Tsukune stuttered out, looking at the orange haired teen in shock. "That wound? What happen to it?"

"It's called _**Kira Ito (**__Killer Intent__**)**_" Ginei answered, breathing heavily as he tries to get his barring together. "Fighters, Killers, Warrior's, anyone's uses it to be able to increase the fear into one's body. Letting it affect will come at drastic effect, like you being able to not fight as well as you should." He clenched his fist, looking up at the demonic man with anger in his eyes. "Compare to Abarai Renji, this man is on a whole other level." The others did not deny this, but the fear in them could not be as easily has extinguished as they would like.

_What the hell was that…? _Ichigo grabbed his chest in pain. The look in his eyes was something they never thought they would see, fear beyond anything they knew that they could not take. _Illusions from his killing intent…? But it felt… so real. _He felt a presence behind him, he quickly turn a bit to come face to face with a tall muscular man with a demonic grin on his face.

The demonic man is tall, muscular with a wild and aggressive appearance, which seems to fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face, which neither Tsukune nor the others wanted to know where he receives it from. He is one of the tallest Shinigami, towering at 202 centimeters (approximately 6 feet 6 inches). He wears a sleeveless captain's haori, which has a ragged look to it. His hair was usually to them, which was stiffed to straight ends upward, attached small bells at its tips, and wears an eye patch on his right eye. The blade is much longer than a standard Zanpakutō's, roughly the size of a nodachi, with a guard which extends inward from its center, similar to a shinai. The hilt is white, though most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath.

"Are you Kurosaki Ichigo…?" The ruff demonic looking man asked.

The orange haired teen breathes in a bit, trying to force down the fear in his heart the best as he could. "H… How do you know my name!?" He asked, he narrowed his eyes a bit, but still the fear did not erase from them. "Who are you?"

The man seems bored a bit, raising his head a bit. "Oh?" He wondered a bit. "Didn't Ikkaku tell you about me?"

_You know when you see him… assuming your alive when you do. _Tsukune and the others heard this, but were a bit curious on who said something like that.

The man smirked, pulling his head down a bit and looking at the orange haired shinigami with a look of bloodlust in his eyes. "I am Captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Zaraki." He announced, facing Ichigo with a dark look in on his face. "I have come here… to kill you."

From where he was standing, Tsukune felt a large spike of fear watch through his body. "So this is a Taicho?" He shuttered out.

Lilith nodded, feeling herself shiver in fear at the look in the man's eyes. "Yes, this is was a Taicho's power feels like." She answered coldly, "From a lieutenant, their power is still worlds apart from one another."

Ruby stepped forward a bit, thinking her bones were beginning to break the more she stood where she was. "This is unreal….!" She shuttered out in fear, "how could their power be that far apart? Something like this should be impossible."

"Was this what…? Kurosaki's been fighting since he was fifteen?" Kurumu shuttered out in fear, still looking far worse than the others.

Mizore shuttered as well, not knowing how long she was going to be able to last. "Just… how could he do something like this?" She asked. The others did not answer her; still looking at the scene before them with a shock looks on their faces.

_Kenpachi Zaraki… the Captain of the 11__th__ Division…_ Ichigo said a bit, looking at the man before him with a weary look in his eyes. _No wonder he emits such great spiritual pressure.. this guy feels completely different than… anyone I met._

"So? I told you that… I'm here to kill you." The pressure around Moka and the others suddenly increase, causing them to almost lose themselves to darkness. "_**You haven't said anything in response… does that mean you ready to start now?**_"

Ichigo's eyes widen in immense fear, on instinct he grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu. He paused for a moment, looking back at the others to see one of them knocked out, while the other was barley standing straight. Tsukune and the others felt the fear in them stay lock, not leaving their bodies as they looked at the black haired shinigami in shock. He had no color in his eyes, it almost look like he was nothing more than a corpse that could not move on to live.

"Hanatarou…!" They heard Ichigo called out, looking at the black haired shinigami with worry and fear in his eyes.

The muscular one that was still conscious stood to his feet a bit. "Don't be stupid Ichigo… Hanatarou and I are just a little stunned from the pressure… we'll be fine." He glared a bit at the orange haired teen, "Stop worry about us, and look in front of you. If you don't, you'll get beaten in an instant."

"Ganju…" The orange haired teen called out, looking at the man with a pained gaze in his eyes.

"Oh, he's drooling." A child like voice said. Tsukune and the other's whirled around; looking to see a small girl looking at Ganju and Hanatarou with a look of amazement on her face. The girl's appearance is that of a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears the normal Shinigami robes and an insignia on her arm. Held in her hand was her zanpakuto, which was a normal katana with a pink hilt-wrapping; a tsuba is shaped like a five-petal flower, and a purple scabbard.

"What?" Outer Moka asked, looking at the small girl with a shock look on her face. "Is that a child? What is she doing in a place like that?"

Inner Moka shook her head, "_**I don't know Omote.**_" She answered truthfully.

The orang haired teen's eyes widen a bit, turning just in enough time to feel something fall onto his left shoulder. Acting on instinct, he looked on in shock to see the small girl had vanished from his site and appeared on his left shoulder. "Waa- Ken-chan really scared him." The pink haired shinigami whined, "Poor thing."

"Damn…" The orange haired shinigami twisted his left shoulder, but the small girl flickered away and appeared directly in front of the tall black haired shinigami. Gripping Zangetsu tighter, he pulled the large zanpakuto in a defense position in front of his body. "Ganju! Take Hanatarou out of here as fast as you can!" He shouted, not letting his eyes leave the man in front of him. "I'll try and stop this guy! Go and rescue Rukia!"

The man looked shock, looking at the orange haired teen with a look of shock on his face. Tsukune and the others were equally shock, not believing what they were seeing before their eyes. "But… by yourself Ichigo?" He asked in shock.

The orange haired shinigami growled, still not looking back from the man before him. "Shut up and just go!" He shouted.

Ganju paused, looking at Ichigo with a pained look in his eyes. The next instant, he picked up the black haired shinigami and broke running in the other direction. "Alright then," He shouted.

Seeing them leaving, Ichigo smirked at the man before him. "That's a surprise… neither of you are chasing after them." He observed, "Isn't your objective to stop us?"

Kenpachi titled his head down a bit, the same bloodlust smirk on his face did not fault for a second. "For the last time… I'm here to fight you." He said simple, "I don't give a damn about your friends or Kuchiki. They can die anywhere they want for all I care." He filled the entire area with his bloodlust again, causing Moka and the others to barley being able to breathe.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, pulling Zangetsu closer to his body and glaring at the man before him. "That very good…you punk!" He lashed out.

The Captain of the 11th Division smirked a bit at the orange haired teens reaction, feeling more pleased than the others thought he should be. From where she was standing, the sliver haired vampire could feel a growing dread filling through her entire body. This fight was going to end badly, and she probably wasn't going to be able take it either. She needed to hold strong, not just for herself, but for her daughter as well who was now currently sleeping within her counter-parts arms. Looking, the worry in her heart grew as she saw the state Ichigo was in. His breathing was ragged and the fear was still strong in his eyes, he was just holding it back with the will to live.

Kenpachi chuckled, "Not bad..." He said, eyes lock on the somewhat strong stance the orange haired teen before him had taken. "You stance looks good. There are a lot of openings but it is high in spiritual pressure. Our Vice-Captains should be no match for you." He laughed a bit, eyes narrowing a bit in excitement. "No wonder Ikkaku lost to you."

Getting his breathing together, the orange haired shinigami nodded a bit hesitate. "Thanks for the small compliment."

"Though you're still far weaker than me…" Kenpachi said, not a single ounce of hesitation in his voice. Moka and the others were shock; it was hard to believe that they would hear anyone saying they were far stronger than Kurosaki Ichigo, "How about this? I'll give you a chance."

His words seem to shock the orange haired shinigami, along with Tsukune and the others who rear back in shock. They didn't understand what he met by something like that; did he mean he was going to give Ichigo a chance to run? They quickly shook their head at that simple thought. Even if he was scared beyond anything, they did not believe that Ichigo would be the type of man to run from a fight. But what did he mean? He couldn't…

"Don't tell me…" Tsukune started, looking at the scene before him with a shock look in his eyes.

Standing behind him with a grim look on his face, the black haired werewolf nodded in confirmation. "Yeah," He shook his head in agreement. "He's going to allow Ichigo to attack him, probably to make him believe that he as a chance to beat him."

The sliver haired vampire felt herself growl in rage, narrowing her eyes in anger as she look at the tall shinigami captain meters away from him. What kind of bastard was he to do something like this? He was slowly but steadily trying to break Ichigo's will to fight him. It was disgust but effected, giving the opponent psychological damage to break them was something most went with, while other didn't follow that path. She hope that Ichigo was able to break through it, see past what he was trying to do and pull a win just like he did previously against Abarai Renji.

"Do you…" Yukari gulped a bit, not really knowing if she could let it slip passed her lips. "Do you think he's going to pull a win, desu?"

"_**Yes, no matter what Ichigo will win no matter what**_" Tsukune and the other's paused; turning a bit to see the sliver haired vampire looking at the scene before her with narrowed eyes. Looking down a bit, they could see that her arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders, she was also shaking a bit, which shock the others to be able to see something like this.

Tsukune stepped forward a bit, "Are you really positive about that?" He asked, looking at her with a somewhat serious gaze in his eyes. "How can you be so sure he's going to win? I know you believe in him, but you felt this man's power."

Inner Moka glared at him, but it wasn't as strong as it should be. "_**He… Ichigo will win no matter what happens.**_" She stated a bit hesitate, feeling a bit shame that she did.

"Are you sure?" Kurumu asked, still shaking a bit from the killer intent that still was slowing around them. "Are you positive that he will win?"

"Just watch," Outer Moka spoke, jumping into the conversation. The pink haired vampire tried to sound a bit confident, but she herself was feeling weak in the heart from the dread she was filling build within her heart. "Ichi-kun will win; it's not in his blood to lose to someone like this." She closed her eyes a bit, "He will win, because I believe so." The others said nothing, turning back towards the scene to see Zaraki opening his robe, to give a fill view of his muscular bandage chest. Seeing this, Ruby face was covered in a descent red blush, but she instantly shoved it down as best as she could.

"Cut me anywhere you want." He stated without a hint of worry, shocking the others with his declaration. "And don't hold back."

The orange haired shinigami's eyes widen, looking at the person before him with shock eyes. A moment later, he felt a small bit of rage build up in his chest. "What!? What the hell are you talking about!?" He lashed out in a small burst of fury. "I'm not going to attack someone unarmed! Do you think I'm stupid!?"

The smirk on the tall shinigami's face did not leave his face, on the other hand it seem to grow bigger. "No, I don't think you're stupid. This is just a handicap. A _**charity**_." He stated darkly at the end. "It's nice of you, not wanting to attack an unarmed person, but… you should save you sympathy for someone else." His eyes seem to grow that sadistic excitement that neither Tsukune nor the others had seen before. "Don't be stuck be so stuck-up. Just enjoy it!" His eyes seem to dilate for a moment, giving him an even darker look than before. Tsukune and the other's eyes widen, and they look to see Ichigo looking at the tall shinigami with a look of fear on his face. "_**Killing and being killed, they are just a way to pass time!**_"

_What kind of person… no demon is this? _Tsukune had never met someone like this before in his life. What kind of person says something like that? Did killing someone was just a mere enjoyment to him? This person standing before him was nothing but a monster. This shinigami couldn't be normal; he was giving someone the chance to kill him without a single ounce of worry on his face. Just what the hell had Kurosaki Ichigo been fighting before coming to Yokai Academy?

"Come!" Kenpachi shouted a bit, snapping Tsukune and the others out of their thoughts, "Neck, stomach, eye, anywhere! It'll be better if you killed me in one blow." He grinned a bit, staring at the orange haired shinigami with a dark look in his eyes. "_**COM'ON! WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?**_"

Ichigo cursed a bit, dashing towards the tall shinigami with an intense look in his eyes. He position Zangetsu in a striking position, "Shit! You asked for it! Don't regret it later!" He yelled, slashing down with all his might. A second passed and Tsukune and the others believe that Ichigo had one, it seem that way the way Ichigo had slash down upon the man. He was too arrogant, and now it was going to cost him is life. Blood fell to the ground, and they believe that it was the tall shinigami's blood from Zangetsu slashing across his body. But they paused, eyes widening in astonishment at not seeing a single wound on the man. Looking closer, they were even more shock to see that Ichigo was the one that was bleed and not Kenpachi.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked, looking at the scene before her with a shock look on her face. "Why is Kurosaki-san the one wounded? And why isn't there a wound on his body?"

"I don't know Yukari-chan," Tsukune answered with an equally shocked look on his face.

Ruby was equally stunned, not fully understanding what she was seeing before her. "That should be impossible!?" She snapped a bit. "No matter how strong you are, being able to stand a sword that large going across your body should be impossible."

"_**With the way you just answered that,**_" They looked to seeing Moka not looking at them, but her eyes were lock on the scene before her. "_**I can tell you haven't been in a fight like this, or try to understand one either.**_"

Ruby glared at her, feeling slightly insulted at what the sliver haired vampire had just said. "What do you mean by that?" She asked through a small growl. "You're talking like you've been in a fight like this?"

The sliver haired vampire glared at her, "_**no I haven't been in a fight like this.**_" She admitted, "_**But at least I know what's going on.**_"

"What do you mean by that Moka?" Mizore asked, jumping into the conversation. "You know something that you're nothing saying?"

The sliver haired vampire glanced at her, "_**he can't win with fear in his heart and blade**_." She answered, "_**Right now from what I'm seeing, Ichigo-kun as no desire to win this fight, he only as the desire to survive and get away as fast as he could. Entering a fight like that could get him killed, if he doesn't find a way to push the fear away, then he will die.**_"

Outer Moka gasped a bit, turning her head to look at her counter-part with fear in her eyes. "Ura-chan?" She could not believe what she had just heard. "How could you say something like that? Ichi-kun will win not matter what happens."

The sliver haired vampire shook her head, not facing her counter-part. "_**I KNOW he will win**_," She said a bit forceful. "_**But if he doesn't find a way to push that fear in his heart and blade away, then he will die if he doesn't.**_" Outer Moka tries to find anything to deny what her counter-part was saying, but couldn't find a single fault in what she said. She just had to believe in the man she cared about with all her heart, and believe that he would come through this.

_It's impossible…_ The orange haired shinigami looked at the unwounded tall shinigami with disbelief in his eyes. _He's not wounded at all…!_

Looking at his unwounded chest, Kenpachi looked at Ichigo with dark disappointment in his eyes. "_**Is that it?**_" he asked. "_**How disappointing…**_" He pushed Zangetsu back a bit, grabbing a hold of his own Zanpakuto with his left hand. "Now it's my turn. Please, don't die too quickly on me."

_Impossible… I used all my strength on that attack… but why… isn't there even a scratch…? _He looked at his hand to see his hand bushed open. _Instead… my hands gut busted from attacking._

"You seem surprised." Kenpachi said, looking at Ichigo's shock expression. The orange haired teen snapped up, looking at the tall shinigami. "Is it hard to believe? The fact that _**your sword; can't even scratch me?**_"

Instinct drove him, and he jumped back to gain as much distance as he could from the tall shinigami before him. _He pushed Zangetsu back with his bare arm… he's a monster! _It was weird to them hearing him call someone else a monster. They still could not believe that this was the _**Ocita Chi no Tenshi**_ (_Fallen__ Blood Angel_), the man that caused both worlds to fear the very name to be reduce to nothing but a scared child.

"It's useless Ichii" Snapping out of his fearful state, Ichigo looked down to see the small girl looking at him with a disappointed look on her face. "Ichii's sword won't do anything to Ken-chan, because… a sword like that is nothing but a bladeless sword to Ken-chan."

Ichigo looked shock, "What?"

"Let me tell you… why your sword can't even scratch me." Kenpachi said, stepping slowly towards the orange haired teen. "It's pretty simple actually, when two spiritual beings collide, the side with the weaker spiritual pressure will get hurt. That's all there is to it. In other words, compared to your sword that is highly concentrated for the purpose of killing… the spiritual pressure that I subconsciously release is much, much stronger." Ichigo looked at the man in shock, feeling his fear grow far worst then before. "Simple. Isn't it?" He chuckled a bit. "I can't believe that I camped out all night for this. It's so sad. It's not even funny." He held his jagged-chip zanpakuto next to the right side of his face; he then release a large amount of his spiritual pressure. "At the very least… dent this sword just a tiny bit… please trespasser."

It was simple logic to some of them, just what kind of person was Kurosaki Ichigo fighting? They didn't think that he was going to leave this fight alive the way things were going. At least they did get to understand just a bit about the energy source Kurosaki Ichigo uses, seeing the way it is use in both defense and offense was truly fierce some.

"How is he going to get out of this alive?" Kurumu asked, looking at the scene before her with a shocked look on her face. "This fight… it just doesn't seem like one he could win."

"Just shut up Kurumu!" Outer Moka snapped, shocking the others at her outburst.

Ruby hesitated for a moment, but shot a glared towards the girl. "You can't just talk to her like that!" She snapped a bit. "Even though you don't like it, what-"She was caught off as a powerful shockwave tore passed them. Looking back towards the fight with a shock look on their faces, they saw a fearful Ichigo blocking a powerful vertical slash with everything he had.

The tall shinigami looked down at Ichigo, is expression nothing but an emotionless demon of rage and bloodlust. He grabbed his zanpakuto a little tighter and almost instant tore the orange haired shinigami in half. Seeing it happen before it could come true, Ichigo jumped back a distant just in time to dodge the deadly vertical slash, but growled out as a powerful shockwave blew him back more. He looked at the tall shinigami with growing fear in his body, trying to come up with a plan as fast as he could. Ichigo cursed a bit and to the astonishment of Tsukune and the other's, turned in the other direction and broke into a run.

Seeing this, Kenpachi eyed the retreating orange haired shinigami. "… Running away again?" Without a single word passing passed his lips, he dashed after Ichigo, flicker away before Moka and the others eyes. They each cursed a bit and broke into a run, getting as close as they could to the orange haired shinigami as they could.

_Calm down… calm down!_ Ichigo kept running with everything he had, looking at every corner he passed with a look of fear in his eyes. _I can do this! He can't be invincible!_ He glared a bit, looking down and cursing himself to see his hand shaking in fear. He grabbed onto it, desperately trying to stop the shaking with all his might. "Damn it! Stop shaking for heaven's sake!" He lashed out.

He suddenly stopped, looked around the corner and stabbed Zangetsu into the ground in front of him. He gritted his teeth together in frustration, looking at the blade in his hands with shocked eyes. _Shit! Why? I hit him, but why didn't he get hurt!? Is the difference between are strengths that great!? Damn it!_

It was sad and hurtful; the pink haired vampire never thought she would see Ichigo looking so scared before in her life. He was always one of courage, one that drove her to be brave for herself while she was with him. Seeing him like this, whimpering like a freighting child, hurt her more than anything. She wanted to be there for him, being with him to face this monster together. But she had not been there during his time of need, and knowing that hurt her. _I'm sorry Ichi-kun, I really am._

Suddenly a crack was heard, causing Tsukune and the others to whip their head behind Ichigo. The orange haired shinigami heard it to and pick up Zangetsu on instinct, just in enough time for the barbarian type shinigami to come flying out. "Stop running around," Kenpachi stated coldly, looking at Ichigo with a somewhat dark annoyed look in his eyes. "I don't like… playing hide and seek with weaklings." He struck outward with a straight stab, but somehow Ichigo was able to parry it away from his body.

_No…! Calm down! Hurry up and calm down! Right now I'm frightened by his spiritual pressure… that's why that happened. _Ichigo took a deep breathe, trying to calm down as best as he could. _If I calm down and focus, there is no reason why I can't hurt him…! Calm down… _"That Zangetsu guy said so, too…" _Calm down, _"Throw away my fear… and look ahead." _I can win… I can win_. "Stepping back means failure…" _I can win, I can win, I can win… _"Cowering means Death!" _I CAN BEAT HIM! _ He glared forward before jumping back a bit, locking eyes with the tall shinigami. "OK! BRING IT ON YOU BASTARD!"

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, looking up with a shock look of realization on his face. "Chad's spiritual pressure… disappeared?" he shuttered out in shock, eyes almost white with disbelief. Hearing this, both the vampire's felt their own eyes widen, remembering the kind giant that was always by Ichigo's side through thick and thin. _Impossible! Not Chad! Did he lose? Is he dead? I don't believe it. He can't lose…! Chad won't lose to anyone!_

"Who's Chad?" Yukari asked feeling a bit confused on why Kurosaki looked shock about the person losing.

"Impossible… he can't have lost to anyone?!" Tsukune and the other tense a bit, looking over towards the sliver haired vampire to see a shock look on her face.

"Moka-san… are you okay?" The brown haired teen asked. The sliver haired vampire didn't answer him, still to shock to say a word to him. Chad had always been a pillar of strength; someone that she thought could not lose to anyone, hearing that he did was nothing but shock to her. Looking back towards Ichigo, she could see him looking up in the sky with the same shock look in his face.

_He's alive! _ Both vampire's felt a wave of relief past through their hearts. _It's weak, but I can still feel his spirit!_The look of fear suddenly vanished from his eyes, being replaced with a look of realization dawning on his face. _Yeah… why am I wasting my time being scared…?_ He just had to ask himself that, causing Moka and the others to look at him in confusion. _If I lose, then Chad, Inoue, Ishida, Ganju, Hanatarou, and Yoruichi-san… everyone will die too! _He grip Zangetsu tighter in his hands, pulling his head down with a look of determination on his face. _There is no time… to be scared! _He turned around a bit to face the tall shinigami, forcing himself not to run away again.

Seeing this, Ginei grinned a bit. "Seems that he got his drive back," He laughed a bit. "It's a bit surprising that he did! I don't think I would be able to do so."

"What does it matter that he has his determination back?" Reddish brown eyes glared at the werewolf. "The result will still be the same; he will die in this fight no matter what he tries to do!"

"Shut up"

All of them, including the two vampires, turn to see Kurumu looking at the fight before her. But what they heard could not be true? Did Kurumu of all people just tell Ruby to shut up? Impossible! "What did you say, Kurumu-chan?" Mizore asked, shocked like the rest.

Kurumu did turn towards them, but a small fearful glare was on her face. It was full of doubt though, which caused most of them to believe she was doing this do to the fear still not leaving her a bit. "I said jut be quiet, Ruby." She answered, "You have to watch the entire thing to believe he's going to die. You really can't give an answer just because you don't like him."

Hearing this, Ginei felt a roar of laughter erupt from his chest. "That's rich coming from you, Kurumu." He told her, a glare directed towards the ocean blue haired girl. "Maybe you need to tell yourself that, before trying to tell others the same."

Kurumu winced, feeling pain erupt in her chest, but she force it down before it could distract her. "I know…"

"Just please, for all of us, shut the hell up Kurumu." Ginei growled out, looking at the Succubus with rage in his eyes. For once, Kurumu did not reply, only turn back towards the fight with the pain look on her face growing more. Seeing this, Tsukune glared at the werewolf in rage, not liking that he was talking to one of his friends like that. He was about to lash out, but stop once he felt a hand wrap into his. Following the hand, he saw Kurumu looking at him with the same hurtful expression on her face.

"Kurumu-chan?" He stuttered out a bit, looking at her in shock. "Why are you stopping me? He shouldn't be talking to you like that!"

The ocean blue haired girl shook her head, the pain in her dark purple eyes growing a bit as she glanced at the red-violet eyes werewolf. "Don't Tsukune-kun," She pleaded to him, which shock him, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari. "Right now, let's just try and look at what's going too happened." Not really knowing what to do, Tsukune and the others turn towards the fight, still a bit shock at what they had witness.

Sitting on the ground meters away from the orange haired shinigami, the Captain of the 11th Division glanced at him with a bored look in his eyes. "…You've finally decided to come out…" He stood up to his full height, looking down on Ichigo like he was a beast waiting for his prey. "Are you ready to die? Or are you ready to surrender?"

Ichigo's eyes did not waver this time like before, he raised his left arm close to his face, which held the elegant clever of Zangetsu. "Both of those… _**ARE WRONG**_" He dashed forward, flicker away and reappearing right in front of the tall shinigami, Zangetsu already swinging towards his chest. With what look like boredom, Zaraki but his zanpakuto up almost lazily to block upward vertical slash. _Wait for me Chad… after I beat him_. He clenched his fist tighter around Zangetsu's makeshift hilt, and Tsukune and the others could feel his determination building with each step. _I'll definitely… definitely go and help you! _Blood splattered across the area, and Moka and the other's look on in amazement to see the tall shinigami's chest erupt in blood. Kenpachi's right eye gaze down on his wound, but he said nothing about it.

"Sorry, but I can't die here." Suddenly the bloodlust spiritual pressure momentarily stopped causing Tsukune and the others to breathe in a sigh of relief. Not wanting to miss anything, they looked to see Ichigo glaring at the tall shinigami with a fierce amount of determination in his eyes. "If I do, everything I hold dear.., _**WILL BE DESTROYED!**_" He looked at the blood in the tip of Zangetsu, and he felt confidents build up within him. _I did it… I can cut him… and I can WIN!_

Kenpachi said nothing at first, but the look in his eyes suddenly gains the same bloodlust look in them. "_**What's this? So you can do it after all?**_" The pressure of death suddenly appeared back, and Tsukune and the other's felt the fear return. "Don't relax yet. Keep up that sharpened spiritual pressure… the fun is just beginning." He held up his zanpakuto, holding it a few inches away from his chest. "Isn't it? Kurosaki Ichigo!" He dashed forward, flickering away just as fast as Ichigo did before and reappeared right in front of the shock looking orange haired shinigami. Ichigo looked up, eyes widen as held up Zangetsu just in time to block a powerful downward slash, one that tore the very ground apart around them.

The powerful shockwave tore passed them, causing each of them to hold their hands up to block the powerful wind that came following it. This fight, no brutal match of death was becoming deadly then Tsukune thought he was going to be able to witness. A fight like this, the brown haired teen didn't think he would come out of it alive. Was this what shinigami were? Barbarian's that loved to face death and caused destruction in their way? Or was he just wrong about them? Tsukune really didn't know the answer to it.

The orange haired shinigami stepped forward, lashing out with Zangetsu with all his might, the large elegant clever becoming nothing but a mere blur. Kenpachi met the strike with just as much power, his zanpakuto craving onto the ground before coming upward in a vertical strike with his left hand. Their two blades of death met, creating another small powerful shockwave that cracked several skyscrapers around them. Looking at the tall shinigami, Tsukune and the others watched as his grin become more brutal, excited, and bloodier with each passing second. His hand suddenly lashed out, and to the others amazement, grabbed onto the strap edge of Zangetsu. The orange haired teen's eyes widen, feeling his entire body along with Zangetsu being twisted in mere air. Looking towards his enemy, his eyes widen as Zaraki's zanpakuto was mere inches away from his face.

Letting go of Zangetsu with his left hand and keeping a hold of his zanpakuto, he dodge the blade from impaling his head by only a second to spare. He glared at Kenpachi and with acrobatics Tsukune and the others didn't think he had, lashed out with his left foot, which slammed into the hand that held Zangetsu. He skipped backwards a bit to curse a bit, not seeing the tall shinigami in front of him. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a bell ringing; he acted on instinct and raised Zangetsu in enough time to block another vertical strike from the jagged-chipped blade of Kenpachi.

Kenpachi laughed, which sounded like twisted pleasure at being in a battle to the death. "GOOD! VERY GOOD REACTION!" He screamed in joy. "YOUR CONCENTRACTION IS IMPROVING! UNLIKE BEFORE, NOW YOU'RE ABLE TO HEAR THE CHINNING OF MY BELL!" The orange haired shinigami said nothing, trying to catch as much energy as he could. That fierce, but little exchanged had worn him down more than he liked, "The bell, the eye patch. They're all tools to make the battles ENJOYABLE!" Kenpachi smirked a bit, face filled with nothing but bloodlust. He placed his zanpakuto on his shoulder and chuckled a bit. "If you don't take advantage of them, it'll be boring!"

Catching his breath as best as he could; Ichigo placed Zangetsu downward a bit. "Damn… you still underestimate me…" He eyed the jagged zanpakuto on Zaraki's shoulder with caution in his eyes. "Is that why you're not releasing you Shikai?"

Zaraki paused for a moment, looking at the orange haired shinigami with a confused look on his face. Tsukune and the others were also confused; they just notice that what Ichigo said was indeed in fact true. As they looked at the zanpakuto on Kenpachi Zaraki's shoulder, it did not seem to have changed at all. Did this mean that he still had more power to be released? Or was it that he just didn't know how to release his power? Moka felt hope suddenly fill through her heart.

"What are you thinking?" Ichigo asked with a small smirk on his face. "My sword already wounded you… if you keep holding back, I'll definitely defeat you."

"My zanpakuto has no name."

Ichigo looked up, glancing at the tall captain with a look of surprise on his face. "What?" He asked, just as confused as Tsukune and the others were.

Kenpachi looked at his zanpakuto, tilting the nodachi to the side and stared at it. "This is the only form of my sword." He answered truthfully, "I don't put any seal on it." He held it up close to his face, his eyes gaining a cold look in them. "This… is the true form of my zanpakuto."

Hearing that simple statement caused hope to build in her; the sliver haired vampire felt herself smile as she kept her gaze on the fight before her. _He could win!_ Like she thought, she wouldn't have to see the man she cared for die before her. It was something that sent a warm feeling through her heart; this was Ichigo's fight to be won if he continues with his determination driving him. Looking back, she could see a confident look spread across Ichigo's face, which caused that warm feeling to grow within her heart.

"… Oh yeah? That's good to know." The orange haired shinigami said. "So you sword won't get any stronger."

"So?" Faster than Ichigo could react, he felt Zaraki lash out towards him at speeds he could not almost follow. Acting on instinct, he held up Zangetsu in a defensive position in front of his chest, blocking Zaraki's jagged-chipped blade just before it would have impaled him. He looked down, shocked that he couldn't follow a single movement that just happened before his eyes. "So what? So you will win if you just try a little harder?" He glared down on Ichigo a bit, "_**You're the one that's underestimating me!**_" He pushed his left hand forward, and Moka and the others were shock to see Ichigo being pushed back. "The reason why there's no seal… is because my spiritual pressure is so strong that even the strongest seal won't do any good. So when I fight, I just hold back on how hard I swing."

The pressure around them suddenly increases tenfold, far worst then they had ever felt before. Tsukune and the other's looked around with fear in their eyes, seeing the very ground began to lift and break apart piece by piece. It shouldn't be possible! Just how strong was this guy! Standing was she was that filling of hope was suddenly gone. The sliver haired vampire looked on in fear, feeling dread began to reappear far worse than it was before. Something was going to happen, and she didn't think either her or Omote would be able to take it.

"Do you see?" The orange haired shinigami suddenly had fear in his eyes, the look of confidents ad determination was gone from his eyes. "If I don't hold back, _**my enemies will be become so weak that I can't enjoy it at all.**_" He pushed a bit harder, and Moka's eyes widen as Zaraki's blade went clean through Ichigo's, stabbing him directly in the heart. Ichigo looked down; eyes turning white as life began to leave his eyes.

_It broke_

"_**RGGHAHAHAHA,**_" The scream that tore passed the pink haired vampire's throat scared all of them. Tsukune rushed forwards, throwing away all instinct that scream for him not to get close.

"Moka-chan!" He shouted in worry. "Get a hold of yourself! You need to remember that this is nothing but a distant memory. None of this is really happening!" But the pink haired vampire was not listening to him; her eyes had completely lost their color, only leaving white sightless eyes that made her look dead. Tsukune felt fear grow in his heart, he looked to see Inner Moka to be in the same fate, but she had tears running down her white eyes, along with her body trembling badly.

"I told you not to relax just yet…" Zaraki stated, looking at the now dead like orange haired shinigami before him. "Your spiritual pressure… had become this weak just because you saw a chance to win…" He pulled his zanpakuto slowly from Ichigo's chest, causing both Moka's chest to pump up in what like pain. To Tsukune and the others; it looked like something was trying to rip itself from both their chest. "What a boring end…" As soon as those words left his mouth, the orange haired teens body fell to the ground, his Zangetsu breaking into two half's has he fell. "Sure you could scratch me… sure you could hear my bell… but none of it matters if you don't last." He looked down at Ichigo, feeling his boredom increase. "…How dull… this is it?" He turns around, letting his blade scratch against the ground as he walked away from the fallen orange haired shinigami.

"… _**Oh Kami**_," Tsukune and the other's looked up just in time to see the sliver haired vampire crumple to the ground. Her face was mixed with nothing but horror on her face; she grabbed her bunch of her hair and pulled a bit to try to make herself feel better. "_**GGRRRHHH**_," She screamed as her back collided with the ground. Inner Moka knew this was a memory, she knew everything that was happening before her eyes had already happened, but she couldn't control her feelings any longer like she hoped. Her backed hunched up and her mouth open wide with what looked like shock, to Tsukune and the other's it look like she was in extreme psychological pain.

"NO… PLEASE… HE JUST AN'T BE DEAD!" Outer Moka cried out, eyes overwhelming with tears as her body wrench all over the ground. Tsukune titled his head down to the girl in his arms, looking at her with nothing but growing horror on his face, he felt like he could do nothing to help the two he felt equally about. It happened again, and he had to watch as the pink haired vampire's back seem to hunch up, making it look like something was trying to explode out of her chest.

Tsukune cursed a bit in anger, glancing at the fallen orange haired shinigami with hatred growing in his heart. He never wanted to feel hate for anyone, but this bastard was pushing him even though he wasn't even here to begin with. Did he like causing this angel in his arms pain? Did he want her to feel so much pain just to make him feel satisfied? Tsukune just couldn't understand it! That bastard had to know something like this was going to happen! He just didn't care about how Moka was going to act about it was she saw him in this state.

It had to end now. They could no longer stay in here to watch these twisted memories, he would not stand here and watch as Moka was reduce to nothing but a crumbling child. The brown haired teen knew she didn't deserve something like this, and the more they stayed in here, the more Moka was going to go through more pain. He wrapped his arms around the pink haired girl, picking her up bridal style and looking at the others with a determined look on his face. He glanced over towards Inner Moka and to his shock; Ginei had already pick the girl up from the ground.

"Tsukune-kun?" He glanced at his side, seeing the light purple haired girl looking at him with worry in his eyes. "Is Moka… okay?"

Tsukune didn't answer her, looking down at the pink haired girl in his arms to see her state had not gotten any better. To him, she looked even worse the way her body kept twitching every few seconds; Kumiko was not moving either in her arms. He lean down a bit close to her face and closed his eyes, trying to savior the moment he had with her. This had to stop; he could not stand here any longer and watch her go through something like this. For doing something like this, that bastard Kurosaki Ichigo was going to pay for not telling them about this.

He glanced at the small fairy in front of him, looking at him with a cold look in his black eyes. Looking at them, Ruby and the others were shock, never really thinking they would see him looking like this. "Get us out of here, "he stated coldly, causing Ruby and the other's to look at him in shock, "_**Now!**_"

The small haired fairy felt her eyes widen, looking at the brown haired teen before her with fear in her eyes. Something like that just couldn't be possible! Just before her eyes she could have sworn the boy before her eyes chance to the color of red, reshaping to fit that of a vampire. She felt herself began to tremble, the power that was rolling off the boy and flowing into her sense was making her sick with fear. It was too tainted, filled with nothing but the desire to destroy.

Standing just inches away from him, Ginei felt anger rise through his boy. He stepped forward a bit, directly in front of Tsukune and the small green haired fairy. He knew what was happening; the small fairy was not being able to take the tainted aura that was flowing from the boy's body right now. "What the hell do you mean leave now?" He growled out, looking into the brown haired teens eyes without a single ounce of fear in his eyes. "We are not leaving, and you are not taking Moka or Kumiko out of here either."

Tsukune scoffed a bit in anger, looking at the wolf with growing anger in his eyes with each passing second that passed by them. For some odd reason he could not process, he felt that Ginei was still somewhat his friend no matter what happen between the two. But friendship, right now, met nothing to him. He had to think about Moka and the small sliver haired girl in her arms, if he didn't, he feared what would happen if he didn't. He clenched his left fist a bit, feeling the tainted power he hated using rise up within him, powering his body up to knew height.

Seeing the confrontation that was about to happen between the two both, Mizore stepped in between them. "You two knew to stop right now," She commanded to both of them coldly. "This is not really the time for you to be fighting right now."

Ginei scoffed a bit, keeping his gaze directly on the transformed human before him. "Tell your master that," He snapped in disgust, feeling his claws began to grow as his anger did. The brown haired teen was beginning to draw a thin line with him, and the more he looked at him the more that line was breaking.

Mizore narrowed her eyes at that comment, but didn't even care to respond to it. She turns towards Tsukune, feeling her worry increase with the look in his eyes. "Please Tsukune-kun," She pleaded with a growing worry in her eyes. "You need to calm down, I know you're worried about Moka, but know his not the time to be angry at everyone around you."

He felt sick, Tsukune felt wrong that he was making his friends worry like this about him. Glancing down at the still twitching pink haired vampire, he felt his resolve grow within him. He thought he was going to feel ashamed of himself after this is all through, but right now he has to worry about the safety of two girls that met the world to him. "I'm sorry Mizore-chan," He told her truthfully. "But now is not the time for this, if we stay watching these twisted memories any longer, Moka will be hurt more than ever, or worse she will die."

Even though it wasn't the right moment to be feeling this way, the reddish brown eyed witch felt her heart swell up in love. This was something that she loved more than anything about Tsukune, he didn't care what happen to him, as long as it met that he can protect his friends then he was find with it just that. Stepping forward, she placed a soft hand on the Yuki-onna's shoulder, causing her to turn in her direction with a curious look in her eyes. "Ruby-san? What is it?"

"I think we should listen to Tsukune-kun on this one," She said with a smile on her face. She glanced at Moka, and even though the girl angered her for what she did to the man she loved, she still considered her a dear friend. "Seeing these memories are hurting Moka beyond anything we have every saw, and I have a bad feeling that it's going to get even worse form here."

"But didn't we come here to learn about Kurosaki-san?" Yukari asked, stepping forward to out her two senses into things. She glanced at Moka for a brief moment, feeling her heart began to shatter the longer she looks at her.

Ruby nodded, stepping closer towards the smaller witch and placing her within a hug. She could see what was happening to the small witch, and it hurt her a bit to see the little girl she considered a sister to look so heart broken. "Yes we did come to look, but we do not want the information at the cost of a friend." She smiled, "Isn't that right Yukari-chan?"

The small witch glanced up at Ruby, feeling her heart began to meld just a bit back together. "Yeah, you're right Ruby-chan, desu!" She said with a nod.

"What…. The fuck is wrong with you _**people?!**_"

Tsukune and the others paused for a moment, looking over to stare at the black haired red-violet eyes wolf with a shock look on their faces. The person before them, did not resemble the perverted werewolf they ounce knew. The person before them looked dark, faces twisted in uncontrolled rage as he looked at each and every last one of them with anger in his eyes. Kurumu seeing this, growing felt a growing intense worry grow in her chest. This was not the teen before her that taught her over the summer, this was looking like a carbon copy of that bastard Kurosaki Ichigo.

"What's wrong with us?" Mizore repeated, looking at the black haired werewolf with confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean by that? Don't you see we're trying to get out of here to protect Moka and her child?"

"Are you really Youkai?" Ginei asked, not even bothering to answer the Yuki-onna's question. Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby and Yukari looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Ginei?" The ocean blue haired girl asked, stepping forward to see what was wrong with him. A second passed and her scenes told her to move, but a powerful shockwave of sliver youki sent her slamming back towards Tsukune and the other's. Wincing a bit in pain, she glanced up and looked at Ginei in fear to see him covered in a twisting typhoon of youki.

"How can you stand there considering yourself proud Youkai when you knowing nothing of battle!?" The black haired roared out in intense anger, glaring at each of the girls that stood before him. He pointed towards the till glaring Tsukune, and felt himself snarl in disgust. "Him I can't understand just a little, but four I can even begin to understand. Don't you think Moka knew this when she considered watching Kurosaki's memories? Don't you think she knows that you don't just gain power like that from just being friendly to others?"

"What are you talking about Ginei?" Kurumu asked, picking herself up and looking at the wolf with a confused look on her face. "This has nothing to do with being Youkai and craving for battle, this has something to do with are friend being hurt from watching these memories." She was about to say something else, but a dark glare from the black werewolf shut her up.

Ginei pointed towards the orange haired shinigami, not letting his eyes leave off the fools that were standing before him. "If you would look closely, you would see that bastard is not dead." Kurumu and the other's eyes in disbelief; turning towards the fight to see indeed that Ichigo was not dead as they thought. But something like that should be impossible! How could he still be alive after being impaled through the heart? Just what the hell was he to be able to survive something like that? "We're not leaving, no matter what either of you say."

Tsukune glared at him, stepping in front of the girls with intense anger in his eyes. "Who gave you the right to order us around like that?" He was about to say something else, but a bluish white glow stopped him from saying anything else, looking down his eyes widen a bit at seeing a protective cloak of energy seem to wrap around both Moka and Kumiko. "What's going on?" He asked shock. Losing his anger for a quick moment, Ginei looked down to see the same thing happening to the sliver haired vampire as well.

Ruby was indeed shock by this, not really knowing what was happening before her eyes. "I don't really know Tsukune-kun," She answered him.

"I, think I can answer that." They each looked towards Lilith too see her not facing them directly.

"You know what's happening to them?" Tsukune asked, fearing for the two girl's safety that he cared most about.

"It's Kurosaki-sama's reiatsu." Lilith answered, she than pointed towards one of the vampire's. "It's protecting them right now, fixing what's wrong and mending their minds and bodies to being able to withstand wants coming next for them to face the more they go deeper into his memories." She smiled a bit. The other's not thinking something like that was possible, the green haired fairy turn towards them with a small cold look in her eyes. "We cannot leave right now, those two need to see this more than any of you. I know you want to protect her Tsukune-san, but she will never forgive you if you pull her out now."

"I don't care if she hates me for the rest of my life!" Tsukune snapped, closing his eyes a bit in pain. "I don't want to see her hurt, if we stayed in here longer, and then her pain will only increase more, which will make mine grow as well from seeing her hurt." Ruby and the others said nothing, feeling sadden that they could not help the boy they cared about. They were about to say something else, but the noise of someone slamming something across the ground caught their attention. Turning around and trying to put the troubling thoughts behind them, they look in shock to see Ichigo looking at Kenpachi's back with a look they was filled with the desire to keep fighting.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _The growing desires within is chocolate brown eyes seem to grow with each passing second that passed. _I can die! I can die! I CAN DIE YET!_ His fist trembled in anger, feeling helpless that he could not pick his body up from the ground. _Not here…. Not Yet! I can't die yet! Not yet!_ Zaraki's blade continue to scratch against the ground with each passing thought that passed through his mind, he glared at him at his back. _Move! Move! Damn it! Stop bleeding! _ He open his mouth, letting a large amount of blood fall to the ground, seeing this Kurumu and the others held their hands close to their mouths to stop the scream from coming out. _I… have to stand up and fight…! _ To the amazement of Tsukune and the other's, he was forcing his dead body to come back to life with sheer willpower. _Have to… SAVE RUKIA!_ Kenpachi blade lifted from the ground before it rested on his right shoulder, and the instant that happen Tsukune and the other's came face to face with the tall black haired middle age man.

"What the…?" Kurumu chocked out, looking at the man before her with a shock look on her face. "It's that… the same man we saw when Kurosaki was training?"

Ruby nodded, looking at the tall man with an equally shock look on her face. "It is him, but what is he suddenly doing here?" She didn't receive an answer, only silent as the other's looked on with bath breath.

The man looked down at the equally shocked looking orange haired shinigami, his cold blue eyes looking down on him with connivance. "Do you want to fight?" He simple asked, his long ragged coat flaring for no mere reason. Like Tsukune and the others, Ichigo didn't currently know what to say to him. "To fight or to live… choose."

The orange haired shinigami still looked shock, but his hand clenched around the broken half of Zangetsu that was still in his hands. _I… _"Want to win." He said simple

The old man looked down on him, not letting a single emotion pass his face. "I can't here you." He said with the same look in his eyes.

The orange haired shinigami pushed his head up a bit, ignoring the blood that was flowing from the wound in his chest. "It's pointless to just fight… it's pointless to just live… I want to win…!" He looked up; eyes filled with nothing but the will and desire to win with everything he had. "_**I WANT TO WIN!**_"

The man bent down, placing a hand on the orange haired shinigami's back. Tsukune and the other's watch, looking on as the man's coat to see to flared behind him in what looked like jagged, ragged wings of what looked like a devils. "I'll take you there!" He said simple, Ichigo looking at him with the same look to win in his eyes. The next instant, Tsukune and the other's found themselves standing on a skyscraper, looking outward; they look to see that they were in Karakura Town.

"How did we get back to Karakura Town?" Ruby asked, looking at the large town like city with a surprise look on her face.

Tsukune shook his head a bit, not really knowing how to answer that. "I don't know Ruby-san," He answered. "We shouldn't be here, from what I can understand."

"We really haven't gone anywhere," They looked back to see Lilith. "We are in Karakura Town, but this is one created by Ichigo's soul. This is, Kurosaki-sama's Inner World."

Ginei looked confused, but nonetheless curious. "What is an Inner World?"

"Normally, the Zanpakutō spirit can only be seen by its wielder. Otherwise, they dwell in their own "inner world", created within the minds of the Shinigami who wield them. As such, each Shinigami's inner world is drastically different from another Shinigami's and is unique to themselves. A Zanpakutō's spirit can bring its wielder into its inner world, though Shinigami can voluntarily achieve this simply by meditation." Lilith explained to them

Mizore nodded a bit, "So we're in Kurosaki's Inner World?" Lilith nodded, confirming what she wanted to know. Knowing where they were at now, they each turn to see the old man throwing Ichigo what looked like a regular katana.

"That was veeery dangerous, man!" Ichigo yelled out in shock, being barely being able to catch the katana in his hand. "Who the hell passes a sword like that!?"

"Take it." The tall old man said, "It's yours."

Ichigo looked at the sword in confusion, "But old man… this is…" He trailed off a bit.

"_**Asauchi**_(浅打ち, '**"**_Shallow Hit"_**'**)." The old man said, "It's the class of nameless zanpakuto that all low-class shinigami wield."

"No." Ichigo said, still looking confused at what the man was saying. "I meant this is not my zanpakuto. Mine is Zangetsu…"

"Zangetsu…" The man turn to face the orange haired teen, and to Tsukune and the other's amazement, and a unbroken Zangetsu in his right hand, "As in the one that your enemy broke just now?" His eyes glanced at the elegant clever, before they gained an intense cold look in them. "I can't give this to you." He threw the blade over the edge, gaining a shock Look from Tsukune and the others.

"Wh…!" Ichigo gasped before jumping after his zanpakuto. "What are you doing!?"

"_**DOWN, BOY!**_" A sudden, hollow pitch voice said. The orange haired teen looked behind him, covering his eyes a bit as a white and black blur passed by him.

_What…?_ Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he tried to locate where the blur would land. Tsukune and the other's looked on to, trying to see where the blur would land as well. The next instant they heard a loud pop, looking up they saw what looked like a person gripping onto Zangetsu. He front flip in mid-air, landing on what of the skyscrapers. The orange haired teen looked at the figure, sweat pouring from his face as he looked on in shock. "…What… What the hell are you?"

The person looked just like Ichigo; the only thing that was different is that he looked like a polar opposite of the orange haired shinigami. White hair, white and black shihakusho and yellow / black eyes that sent a shiver of fear racing down their spines, "_**What a mean thing to say,**_" His hollow pitch voice said with a hint of mock in it, "_**Partner.**_" He placed Zangetsu on his shoulders, looking at the orange haired teen with a look that reminded them of Kenpachi, but far worse.

"Now begins… the test to see if you are worthy of using me." The old man said, finally revealing himself as Zangetsu. Tsukune and the others were shock a bit, but did not bother to comment on it. "If you want to wield me, then take me back with you own hands. Your opponent? Is yourself!"

The white Ichigo laughed a bit, holding out Zangetsu with his left hand close to his chest, "_**Yeah. Take it back.**_" His eyes grew with bloodlust, and Tsukune and the others could feel the bloodlust began to return full force in their bodies. "_**Come and… get it…**_" He blasted of the ruff, taking a large section with him as he did. A laughed tore passed his lips, but it was filled with brutal pleasure that was far worse than that of the 11th Division Captain, "_**IF YOU CAN PARTNER!**_" The orange haired shinigami tense and held up the Asauchi up just in enough time to block, Zangetsu edge slamming against it with immense force.

_Gu… I can't push him back!?_ Try all his might; the orange haired shinigami could push his counter-part back. The white haired Ichigo glared down on Ichigo, before pushing him back several meters with just a flick of his wrist. Sliding across the ground, Ichigo looked up just in enough time to see a powerful aura of typhoon twisting around Zangetsu's edge. _So strong! _Looking at Zangetsu, they could hear the blade almost screaming for blood. _Zangetsu is so strong…! The spiritual pressure alone is pulverizing the stuff around it._ His hands started to tremble, and he looked at the nameless katana with fear in his eyes. _It's a monster sword… compared to that… a nameless zanpakuto is like a wooden stick… using such a useless thing. _His trembling increase, and Tsukune and the others were still finding it hard to believe to see Kurosaki of all people shaking in fear. _It's impossible to win!_

"_**What are you doing partner?**_" The white Ichigo asked, snapping the orange haired shinigami out of his thoughts. Tsukune and the others looked at him, seeing him letting go of Zangetsu and grabbing it by the scarf. "_**If you just stand there…**_" He grabbed a piece of the scarf with his right hand then began spinning it, creating a windmill that creates a small typhoon of wind around the elegant clever. "_**I'll kill you.**_"

"What?" Ichigo cursed out in shock, looking at what his counter-part was doing with Zangetsu in amazement. Tsukune and the others weren't a surprise as they should be, remembering that Kurosaki did something similar when he killed Hitmoi and Keito.

"_**ORA!**_" White Ichigo's arm shot forward, instant later Zangetsu crashed into the top portion of the skyscraper the orange haired shinigami was previously standing on.

Ichigo looked on in shock. _What!_

Seeing that his attack missed, the white Ichigo scoffed a bit. "_**Chih, I seem to have missed you partner.**_" He said in mock hurt, pulling on the scarf. Zangetsu went flying back into left hand, being twisted into a windmill of death again. He held it upward this time, looking down at the orange haired shinigami with a sadistic look on his face. Tsukune and the other's just looked at him, feeling that this counter-part reminded them exactly of Kenpachi.

_Using the scarf to spin Zangetsu? What kind of fighting style is that?_ Ichigo just looked on, looking at the blade with growing confusion on his face. _I've never… even thought of something like that._ He clenches his fist, looking at his counterpart with a glare on his face, but it was filled with doubt and self-hate for himself. _Damn it!_

A twisted scoff was heard; Tsukune and the others turn to see the white counter-part looking at Ichigo with the same look on his face. "_**You really are ridiculous!**_" The orange haired shinigami narrowed his eyes, but had no comeback. "_**You've have such a powerful sword. How did you end up half-dead on the ground and bleeding like crazy? I don't understand how that could have happened!**_" His eyes harden as he looked at the orange haired shinigami, "_**You! Do you think that a complete stranger will suddenly become your best friend after you asked him his name?**_"

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked, eyes opening a bit wider with confusion.

"_**I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU AND YOUR SWORD!**_" The White counter-part of Kurosaki Ichigo shouted in anger. He gritted his teeth, and spun Zangetsu harder. "_**You think that you would be able to use Zangetsu fully by just knowing its name!**_" He asked, looking at the orange haired shinigami like he was stupid. "_**You only think of yourself and never consider drawing out Zangetsu's power!**_" A look of realization seem to dawn on Ichigo's face, but the other's still looked confused at what the white counter-part was trying to say. "_**THIS ISN'T ALL TO ZANGETSU'S POWER! IF YOU CAN OPEN UP AND LEND IT YOUR POWER, IT WILL BECOME EVEN STRONGER!**_"

_That elegant clever of death… can become stronger?_ Ruby did think she like that, knowing that even that powerful sword can get even stronger than it was now.

The white counter-part smirked, looking at Ichigo like he was a selfish fool. But he didn't look disappointed like Tsukune and the other's thought he should, no, he looked far more excited than he should, "_**But can't do that. You won't relay on you zanpakuto. You think that all you need to do is train yourself, and you will become stronger.**_" He tossed Zangetsu again, the blade of death missing Ichigo by mere inches.

_That's true. I never tried to understand or get to know Zangetsu._ He side stepped to the side, cursing a bit a piece of debris slammed into his side. _A zanpakuto is isn't just a tool. Each as its own name… and I_ He seem to remember something, and Tsukune and the other's watch as a curse passed his lips. '_That's good to know?' What a joke! We're the same!_ He stopped running, holding the nameless katana up in a weak defensive position. _I'm the same as him! All I is the name. But I don't really know anything about Zangetsu! Only knowing the name is the same as not knowing anything! I'm exactly the same as that guy who doesn't know the name of his zanpakuto! I want to know!_

He pulled, and Zangetsu flew back into the white counter-part's left hand. He placed the large blade in his shoulder, looking at Ichigo with a bored look in his eyes. "_**Time to end this! I'm going to show you… the right way to use Zangetsu.**_" His yellow pupils seem to shrink, giving of the look of a killer. "_**Since you probably won't…. even learn how to do it yourself to save your life!**_" He dashed forward, a sadistic look on his face as he held Zangetsu at his left side. The orange haired shinigami didn't move from where he was standing, which confused Tsukune and the others.

"Why isn't he moving?" Kurumu asked in growing shock. "Does he want to die or something?"

"Be quiet Kurumu," Ginei said. "If you do, you might just learn something that might help you in the future." The ocean blue haired girl said nothing, looking at him for a second before turning back towards the fight.

_Can you… tell me about yourself… even if it's just a little bit? Tell me about you. _He still did not move, and with each passing second, the white haired counter-part grew closer. _I want to know! I want to know how to borrow your power! Please tell me! And then once more… you and me… we'll fight again together!_He looked up a bit with a determined look on his face, just in time to see Zangetsu's edge only a inch away from his face. _Old Man! _The counter-part swung down, creating a powerful shock wave that covered the both of them in a large cloud of smoke, when it clear, Tsukune and the others were amazed to see Zangetsu back in Ichigo's hands.

Ginei smirked a bit, "seems he got his blade back in his own hands again." He complimented

White Ichigo looked shock, looking down at the nameless zanpakuto in his hands. "_**What? That's not possible!**_" He stated a bit shock.

Ichigo was equally shock; he looked as though Zangetsu wasn't going to give him his power after the stupid mistakes he's made. He looked over towards the far in, to see Zangetsu looking at him with the same look on his face. _Does this mean you will… give me one more chance…? _He frowned, but it was filled with a drive that Tsukune and the others were shock to see. _Thanks… old man! _The next instant, Tsukune and the other's found them standing again in between the many skyscrapers.

Glancing in front of him, the brown haired teen could see the Captain of the 11th Division still in the same spot where he last saw them. "Seems not like much time as passed here," He noticed.

Yukari nodded, "Seems like it Tsukune-kun." She agreed with him, "Since we were in Kurosaki-san's inner world, time out here did not seem too passed."

"Ichi…_**Ichi-kun.**_"

_That voice! _Tsukune screamed in his head, looking down in his arms in amazement. A soon as he lock onto Moka's body and eyes, he knew something was instantly wrong with her. He was glad she wasn't crying out in pain, he did think he would be able to handle it if she was. No. This time, her very eyes were glowing the same as the bluish white spiritual pressure. Before he could try to find out what was happening to her, a suddenly weight slammed into his shoulders. Looking back towards the fight, he looked on in shock to see Ichigo standing up, looking at Zaraki with a determined look on his face.

The orange haired shinigami's body was surrounded by a heavy amount of spiritual pressure, glowing the same color as the pink haired girl's eyes. Tsukune felt him stir and looked to his side, seeing the sliver haired vampire's eyes glowing the same. A second later, both their bodies' hunch up, and a scream of pure pleasure seem to break free from their throats. It pained him to hear them scream something like that, so he turn back to see Ichigo holding an unbroken Zangetsu in his right hand.

Ruby gulped, not believe what she was seeing before her eyes. This orange haired boy seemed different, far more powerful than what she was just seeing minutes ago. "He seems different," She observed.

"He does," Mizore said. She then turns her gaze towards the tow vampire's, wondering what was wrong with the two. All of them stopped talking, bath in what was going to happen next. They looked over towards Zaraki, to see the tall shinigami looking at Ichigo with an equally shocked look on his face. The next instant, the orange haired flicker away, moving faster than anyone of them could track. They couldn't even hear a sound to tell where he was at. The next instant passed, and shower of blood seem to coming flowing from Kenpachi's right shoulder.

"He did it," Tsukune stated in shock, not believing what he was seeing before is eyes.

"He cut him so easily, desu!" Yukari yelled, finishing what her love was going to say. The others were equally shock, not believing that the demonic shinigami was wounded so easily.

The orange haired shinigami's eyes stayed narrowed in determination, swinging the elegant clever vertically upward to cleave Kenpachi into. Not having as much time as he did before, the tall shinigami barley put his zanpakuto up to block, but to the amazement of the other's, he was being pushed back. He pushed his right up towards his hilt, increasing the strength of his block as best as he could. But it was useless, the orange haired shinigami tore through his defense like it was paper, cutting open his left shoulder in a shower of blood. The large shinigami's body flew backwards, digging a large trench in the ground as he went. On instinct, he stabbed his jagged-chipped zanpakuto into the side of a skyscraper, stopping himself in mid push.

This was impossible! There was no way someone could get this strong just by talking to his weapon for strength. It had only been a few confrontation, and Tsukune and the others could swore they saw only two blows land on the tall shinigami. But from what they were now seeing, their eyes had not been able to keep up at once. The orange haired shinigami had landed more than two blows, he had managed to land so many without them even noticing, that the captains chest and body was covered in nothing but sever wounds and blood. They watch, looking on in shock as Zaraki breathe in as much as he could. Just in a few exchanges, Kurosaki Ichigo had managed to turn the fight completely in his favor.

"Sorry," They looked to see holding Zangetsu with both hands over his chest a bit, the will still strong in his eyes. "But I don't have time to waste here… I'm going to finish this in one strike!"

Kenpachi grinned, but it was not want of mock enjoy to fool his opponent of his pain, it was fill with one of excitement that neither Tsukune or the other's had seen. "Finish… in one strike…?" He said, the words felt distance in his mouth. "That's not good… _**IT'S JUST STARTING TO GET INTERESTING! ISN'T IT?**_" He shouted, a demonic craze grin splitting across his face.

"What is wrong with him?" Kurumu asked, confused at the way the tall shinigami was acting. "Doesn't he care about the injuries he's suffered? Doesn't he fear death?"

Ginei shook his head, "That is a kind of person that loved battle more than anything." He answered; the other's looked at him. "Even though Ichigo can fight evenly with him now, this fight will still be hard pressed on both sides." They didn't say anything, turning back to see Kenpachi making a mad dash towards Ichigo.

"_**WE SHOULD DRAG THIS OUT… AS LONG AS WE CAN!**_" Ichigo cursed, eyes white with battle as he stabbed Zangetsu's tip forward, and aimed directly to impale the large shinigami in the head. The tall shinigami saw this, but he made no attempt to dodge it, only raising his right hand to pushed the blade back a bit to curve a long deep gash just below his right eye. In an instant he was in Ichigo's guard, his jagged-chipped zanpakuto aimed directly for the same spot his wound was. Seeing this, Ichigo curse and jumped back, turning his head a bit to the left to dodge it, only to receive a smaller cut on his left cheek.

"_**HAHAHA**_"

Feeling arms wrap around his waist, the brown haired teen looked down to see Yukari shivering in fear. "Are you okay Yukari-chan?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "Not really Tsukune-kun." She answered him honestly, "What kind of fight is this? What kind of people are they to ignore wound that should have killed them by know?"

The brown haired teen didn't really know how to answer that, he too wanted to know how they could just ignore wounds like that with a care in the world. He watched, looking on as the orange haired shinigami continued stabbing into the large shinigami, but each time he did not stop, but kept coming back for more with the same crazed look on his face. He might not look as crazed, but each blow that landed on him, the orange haired shinigami was ignoring them and pressing forward with all his might. Kenpachi laughed, swinging upward to cleave Ichigo in half, his zanpakuto tearing the ground up as it did. Without any hesitation on his part, Ichigo met his swing, Zangetsu becoming a mere blur before it slammed into its opposite.

A powerful shockwave blew around them, but they ignored it and kept pressing forward. As he looked on, Tsukune couldn't help but think that both of them were enjoying what they were doing to each other. Is this how shinigami act? Or just samurai how love battle did? "What kind of people are we dealing with here?" He asked.

"I see your understanding just a bit," Tsukune looked beyond him to see Ginei with a series gaze in his eyes.

"What do you mean understand?" Ruby asked. "There's really nothing to understand, but these two are nothing but monsters."

Ginei laughed a bit, "Say what you want about them." He said, "But is wrong to enjoy something you love so much? It is wrong to not give it your all when you're doing the one thing your good at?" He laughed again, and for some reason he found joy in the fight he was watching.

Tsukune glared at him, "Does that mean you can act like a killer… just because you enjoy it?" He asked darkly.

"I said nothing like that," The black haired werewolf snapped. "But I hope you understand now that all the fights you and I have been in are nothing but schoolyard bullshit compared to this." He glared a bit, "This… IS WHAT A REAL FIGHT IS LIKE! ONE WHERE YOU DON'T KNOW YOU WILL WALK OUT OF IT ALIVE!"

Kurumu looked at the werewolf in shock, not really getting why he was acting like this. Was the Ginei they knew nothing but a lie? Was he just as much a crazed battle fool like that demonic looking shinigami? She didn't want to believe something like that. "What the hell's wrong with you?" She cried out a bit plead, Tsukune and the other reared back in shock. "Why are you acting like this?"

Ginei glared at her, fixing the sliver haired vampire in his arms so she wouldn't fall. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked her. "Is it wrong for me to enjoy battle? I got to say I'm starting to like it like I use to before I was change by someone." They were about to ask him what he met by that, but a powerful shockwave caused them to turn back towards the fight before them.

"I DON'T GET IT!" Kenpachi dashed forward, but Ichigo met his charge in an instant, swinging Zangetsu into his body again. "HOW DID YOU REVIVE YOURSELF?!" His jagged-chipped zanpakuto slammed into Zangetsu, the very ground started to break under their feet with each clash. "HOW DOD YOU BECOME SO STRONG?!" Ichigo cursed, jumping back to dodge a downward slash that was inches away from cutting him in half. Kenpachi's zanpakuto connected with the ground, creating a cloud of smoke that covered him from view. But Ichigo did not waver, He held Zangetsu in both hands at his left side, flickering away and swinging the blade with all his might, the sharp edge of his zanpakuto digging into Zaraki's abdomen. "HOW DON'T GET IT AT ALL! BUT THAT DOES NOT MATTER!" Tsukune, Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore eyes widen in fear, not believing that the tall shinigami was still standing.

"RIGHT NOW, WE SHOULD… JUST ENJOY THE MOMENT!" His blade came down again, meeting Ichigo's in mid-swing, creating another powerful shockwave around them.

_Damn it…! I'm WINNING HERE!_ The orange haired shinigami stepped back, moving his body just in enough time to only suffer minim damage to his lower right side. _In both successful attacks and spiritual pressure, I'm above him. _He swung vertically down upon the large shinigami, but again Zaraki did not even bother to even dodge it, taking the blow to come in to attack Ichigo as much as possible. He vanished, flickering away with each stab that was close to killing him in he let up. _Yet no matter how much I cut him… he won't fall!_

The orange haired shinigami landed, looking up to the bloodied shinigami before him with a crazed look in his eyes. "You're crazy!" He shouted, not even for a second letting up his chance to move, "Ridiculously crazy! Do you enjoy fighting that much? You're not afraid of dying?!"

Kenpachi smirked, "I' crazy?" He repeated looking up to Ichigo with a craze look in his eyes. "_**You're the one who's crazy! YOU'RE SO STRONG! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE TO FIGHT!**_" Tsukune and the others were looking at the man like he was crazy, not believing someone could really act like this. "ENJOY IT! Enjoy the carnage! Enjoy the pain! THEY'RE A SMALL PRICE TO PAY FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF BATTLE!"

Mizore felt herself tremble in fear, never before had she heard someone talk so carelessly of their own life like this. Just what type of being was he? There was no possible way someone could ignore that many injures and continue to fight without much pause in their speed or strength. From what she could see, each time Kurosaki curve into him, the tall shinigami seems to become more ruthless with time goes on. On her side, Tsukune was feeling the same way along with the rest of the girls. They could see how he was still standing, still able to come with that much force even though he's that injured.

The tall shinigami raised his head and looked into the sky, hands laid flat at his side as he tried to savor the moment. "This is great…!" He called out, nothing but joy filling through his voice. "An equal match up! No… only by a little… but you are definitely stronger!"

The orange haired shinigami didn't even seem to try to attack; Tsukune and the others looked at him to see him trying to understand something. _What? Why does he still look so confident…?_

Tsukune and the other's paused for a moment, looking back to see Kenpachi grabbing a hold of the eye patch on his left eyes. For some reason, a bad feeling began to run through each of their bodies, telling them that something bad was about to happen. Something was wrong with this man; there was no way he was supposed to still be so confident like this. He was in worst wear then the orange haired teen, and barely was landing blows either. So why? Why could he still stand there and look so confident? Was he hiding something?

"How long as it been… since I had this noble feeling?" Without warning, a suddenly powerful pressure began to fill around the area around them. "It seems that you are…" He ripped the eye patch of, looking at Ichigo with an even more crazed look in his eyes. "_**A WORTHY OPPONENT, SO I'LL FULL OUT ON YOU!**_"

_**BOOM!**_

An enormous shockwave shot outward, tearing a large hole into the ground below the tall demonic looking shinigami. Tsukune pressed his feet into the ground, trying with all his might not to get blasted back from the sheer power that was blowing from the tall shinigami. He didn't understand! They were in memories! So why were they able to feel everything that was going on here? Something wasn't making since. He looked beyond him, watching in growing worry as his friends were also barely able to keep their feet on the ground. Believing in them, he turn back towards the fight to see Kenpachi, looking up at the sky with a please look on his face.

Ichigo looked on, Zangetsu flat edge blocking his left eye as he looked at the Captain of the 11th Division with a shock look on his face. _What…? How come his spiritual pressure increase so much after he took off his eye patch?_ He looked on, watching as the yellow spiritual pressure continue to reach into the sky, blowing away clouds along with the ground blow it.

"Heh… that's a cheap trick you saved until now…" Ichigo asked, shocking Tsukune and the other's that he did look a bit scared at all. "What's the secret of your right eye?"

Kenpachi looked at the orange haired teen before him, before raising the eye patch to eye level, "Secret? My right eye?" He repeated the questions. "Haha, why would I do such stupid things?" His eyes lost their craze look in them a bit, "This thing is a creation of the freaks in the institute of technological research. It's an infinitely energy-sucking _**monster.**_" He showed the other side, and too Tsukune and the other's horror, they could see small mouths on the other side. "With the energy that would otherwise be absorbed by this thing…" He dropped the eye patch, held his blade, before swinging faster than either Tsukune or the others could follow. The next instant, several of the skyscrapers around them started to fall, collapsing behind Kenpachi to give him an even more demonic look. "_**I'm going to use it all to kill you. It's as simple as that.**_"

It was unreal! Something like that should not be possible for a person to be able to accomplish with just swinging his sword. But the proof was right there in his face, with just a swing of his sword, he was able to create an air pressure so strong that it cut down several skyscrapers, with little to no effort at all. Tsukune stepped back a bit, feeling a fear build up within him as he stared at these demons before him that craved nothing but death. A suddenly noise stopped him though; he looked down to see the pink haired girl in his arms. He look into her glowing bluish white eyes, and for some reason felt his resolve repair itself. He couldn't quite right now because of fear; he had to stay to protect the people he cared about.

The orange haired shinigami did not look scared at all, he looked at the tall shinigami with the same will looked in his face. He closed his eyes a bit, feeling a familiar presence take over behind his body, along with a ruff hand being placed on his shoulders. Looking behind Ichigo, Tsukune and the others could see the familiar tall figure of Zangetsu standing behind Ichigo, looking at the Captain with narrowed eyes.

"Do you hear it, Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked. "Do you hear his blades mourning?" The others were confused at this, looking at Zaraki's blade to only see that it seem to be screaming in bloodlust to them.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered.

"He had never listened to that voice. If they do not trust each other when fighting side by side… they will diminish each other's strength." Zangetsu explained, "For someone who only believes in his own strength… it is impossible to understand that." He looked down at the orange haired teen under him, "Ichigo… do you trust me?"

"Of course," Ichigo said without an ounce of hesitation in his voice. They watch as Ichigo's hair began to swirl wildly on top of his head, along with his eyes turning a bluish whit color. "_**I'll give you… all of my power…. Use it however you like… and then… please lend me your power.**_"

The black haired zanpakuto spirit looked at its wielder, as second later he close his eyes with a clam look on his face, "Yeah." He reach forward a bit, wrapping his own had around his swords hilt along with Ichigo's. Similar to what happen with Kenpachi, Tsukune and the other's watch as a powerful wave of spiritual pressure erupted from Ichigo's body. It was simply beautiful, along with being deadly at the same time as well.

Kenpachi grinned at this, looking at Ichigo with a crazed grin on his face. "_**HAHA!**_" He laughed, looking at the orange haired shinigami with joy in his eyes. "_**You can still raise your spiritual pressure even now? INETERESTING!**_"

"_**Of course I can,**_" Ichigo answered simple. "_**I am borrowing Zangetsu's power, and fighting side by side with Zangetsu!**_" He glared at the tall shinigami, releasing even more spiritual power witch shock Tsukune and the others. "_**I'll never lose to someone… who only fight's by himself!**_"

"_**Zangetsu…? Is that the name of zanpakuto?**_" Kenpachi asked, moving his jagged-chipped zanpakuto to his left side. "_**Borrowing the power of your zanpakuto… fighting side by side with you zanpakuto?**_" His eyes narrowed darkly as he stared at the orange haired shinigami, "_**That's bullshit. Zanpakutō are just tools of war! Fighting side by side with a zanpakuto is just the whining words of those too spineless to fight for themselves! It's not something someone like… YOU AND ME SHOULD SAY KUROSAKI ICHIGO!**_" He roared, sending out a powerful wave of spiritual pressure that took the form of a human skull. Tsukune and the other's look behind him in shock, looking on in growing fear.

"He's coming!" Zangetsu said; they looked to see him standing behind the orange haired teen again. "My ability to stop your wound form bleeding is at its limit! Take him down in one blow!"

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tighter, unleashing a blue skull mask that was far more demonic then the one beyond the tall shinigami. Tsukune and the other's watch in bathe breath, not trying to say at least one think in fear of missing what was going to happen. Blue and yellow spiritual pressure began to collide, each battling against each other for dominance. The two shinigami did not move, along staring into each other's eyes and waiting for the right move to move. Suddenly the ground tore beneath their feet, they dash towards one another, power tearing up the ground around them as they got closer and closer to one another. Tsukune eyes widen in shock, and the next instant the two shinigami swung their zanpakuto at one another, faster than either of them could even seeing.

_**BOOOOM!**_

"KYAAAHH!" The girls screamed; hiding behind Tsukune has everything around them exploded outward in a shower of power and debris. The brown haired teen cursed, throwing his arms up and looking up to see an enormous tower of smoke and power reaching up into the heavens. To see if Inner Moka and Ginei were okay, he looked behind him to see the black haired werewolf coming out of the aftermath okay.

"Are you okay Ginei-sempai?" He asked, looking at the sliver haired girl in his arms with worry in his eyes. The black haired werewolf didn't answer him, only looking in front of him with a shock look on his face. He turned back around, feeling his eyes widen as he looked at the miles of long destroyed terrain around them. Mostly all of the skyscrapers were gone, completely eradicated in the blast of power that blasted off from the two when they collided.

"He… lost?" Yukari said in shocked, Tsukune turn around to see both Ichigo and Kenpachi standing in the middle of a huge crater. Each of their blades, were inches deep into each other's body, blood was scattered around them in what looked like gallons to him.

"So, after all that he still manages to lose?" Ruby said, looking at the massive amount of damage around them in shock. But what shocked them all the most was that both of them were still glaring at one another, even with blades being impaled into each other's body. It was crazy almost to see this! Just how much will did these two have to keep standing every something like that?

"Damn… it" They watched as the orange haired teen began to fall, Zaraki's jagged-chipped blade ripping out of his stomach in a brutal fashion to his right side. The girls held their hands to their mouths, feeling almost sick as the heavy amounts of blood began falling from Ichigo's body, "Sorry everyone." The orange haired shinigami's body hit the ground, along with Zangetsu falling next to him.

It was still too amazing for most of them to see something like this; none of them had ever seen a fight like this before. It was so bloody, full of bloody carnage that wanted nothing but to completely kill the other. But a victory had been decided; the one that had been a far brutal devil then the other had mange to win. Tsukune and the others still could not believe it, how was that devil able to come out winning this fight with such injures? Right now he should be dead from all it as sustained.

"He's unreal…" Mizore shuttered out in fear, looking at the demonic looking shinigami with growing fear in her eyes. "How is he still able to stand from that?"

"… _**Ichi-kun… Ichigo-kun,**_" Two familiar voices called out slowly. Tsukune and the other's looked at the two vampire's, seeing that both of them had smile on their faces, along with two massive blushes spreading across them as well. Something was wrong with them, why were they acting like this all of a sudden? None of them understood.

"What's wrong with those two?" Kurumu asked a bit, shaking off the fear she was feeling.

Tsukune shook his head, not really knowing how to answer that. "I don't really known Kurumu-chan," he answered her.

"_**You… won…**_" The two of them spoke again, but this time causing the other's to look at them in shock. "_**Didn't you… Ichigo-kun… Ichi-kun?**_" They were each shocked, how could the two of them say he won when he was the one lying dead on the ground?

"Don't wake them up," Mizore said. "If they are, I don't think they will take what they see well."

"Hah! What are you apologizing for?" Tsukune and the others looked behind them, looking on in shock as Zaraki's jagged-chipped zanpakuto snapped in two. He looked down at each, a massive grin on his face. "You won…idiot." His body seems to not be able to hold on any longer, the tall body of the demonic shinigami fell to the ground. An instant later, they were all covered again in the bluish white reiatsu. But they were all quiet; they still could not believe or understand how Kurosaki won? From what they saw he was the one dead.

"This just isn't making scene anymore," Ruby said, tossing a gaze towards the two vampires'. "How could they tell being unconscious, to know that Kurosaki won his fight? And how do they believe that when he's the one dead?"

"Kurosaki-sama's not dead," Lilith said. "He may look like it, but he is nowhere near dead."

"How do you know, Lilith-san?" Yukari asked, curious on how the fairy would know.

Lilith didn't answer her, only setting her gaze on both vampires. "It's really amazing, isn't it?"

Ginei looked at her, confused at what she was trying to say. "What do you mean by that?"

"I lived for quite a long time, but I have never come cross a bond as strong as theirs." The small fairy answered.

Tsukune frown, holding the pink haired vampire closer, "What do you mean by that Lilith-san?" he asked.

"I never seen this before," Lilith said. "They're both only in his memories, but their able to enter act with Kurosaki-sama memories, giving them a quick foresight on what happens. Another thing is that, the love they hold so strong for him, they are able to respond a bit to his pain, along with share and intense pleasure when Kurosaki-sama release his power." She sighed a bit, still amazed at what she had witness before her eyes.

Tsukune felt his heart began to shattered, but he build his resolve and stood stall and proud. It hurt, but right now he could do nothing to stop it. He looked down with a pain expression on his face; seeing the pink haired vampire smiling for reasons he did not want to hear. Love was hard. It was something that was never easy for anyone; so he could not give up no matter what happens. He would protect her! No matter what happen to his body he will protect her will all his power. He looked down at her a smiled, feeling his broken heart began to build itself back together a bit.

_I'll protect you, Moka-chan, no matter what happens_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of Chapter 20**_

_**Author Notes: **_I know you're pissed, but I really hope you enjoyed the intense emotion in this chapter. Didn't really wanted to have this chapter this long, just wanted to had everything with the intense fight those two had. I know you all have a lot of questions, but I will answer them in the next chapter that will be out in a couple of days. Hope ya enjoyed it!

_**Vs.**_

This is the first, but this time I wanted to ad to vs. on this chapter. I will answer what I think about all of them from the previous chapter and this one of the next chapter.

_**Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin**_ (残火の太刀 "東": 旭日刃, _**Longsword of the Remnant Flame, East: Rising Sun Edge**_) vs. _**Amaterasu**_

Which one you think is more badass? Which one would do the most damage? Which one will you avoided at all cost? Which one would you not fight not matter what? Which one seems like it will give the worst pain?

Alucard (Hellsing Ultimate) _**vs. **_Alucard (Rosario Vampire)

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_

'


End file.
